


Endúlzame

by KatsudonKo



Series: Universo pasteleros BDSM [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AUpasteleros, BDSM, Bondage, Dominación, LGBT, M/M, Spanking, VictUuri, boyslove, cruzdesanandres, dildo, disciplina, exhibicion, sadomasoquismo, sexoenlugarpublico, sumisión, vibrador, victoramo, yuurisumiso
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 267,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsudonKo/pseuds/KatsudonKo
Summary: Al principio pensó que era asexual, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Le gustaban los hombres, pero no había logrado sentir placer cuando tenían relaciones. Sin embargo, si él se tocaba sí llegaba al orgasmo.¿Cuál era el problema?Corto y preciso: le gustaban los hombres  activos, los que son capaces de ser "amos".Si, era un sadomasoquistaAdvertencia: Contiene escenas BDSM.





	1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Él siempre había sido así. 

Buscó mil veces la forma de cambiar, de adaptarse mejor al mundo pero tal parecía que jamás lo lograría. Simplemente el mundo era muy diferente a él.

O él era muy distinto al mundo, quién sabe.

Pero si una persona común y corriente, un peatón cualquiera en una calle cualquiera lo mirase, pensaría que su apariencia era bastante común: piel blanca, pelo azabache y liso, ojos marrones como casi todos los japoneses que lo rodeaban.

Sí, de apariencia era muy común.

¿Qué tal su comportamiento?, bueno, trabajaba en una pastelería en Tokio bastante demandante, todos los días llegaba puntual al trabajo, comenzaba su jornada lleno de energía y se esforzaba cada día por ser mejor. Era amable y considerado con sus compañeros, los cuales lo tenían en mucha estima; Phichit había sido compañero suyo en la universidad en Detroit y su amistad lo había llevado a irse junto a Yuuri rumbo a su país natal a trabajar juntos. 

Sí, Yuuri Katsuki también era alguien común en su trabajo.

Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Qué era lo que lo atormentaba algunas noches, el secreto en su ser que no le permitía sentirse como el resto de las personas? 

Se había dado cuenta casi al comienzo de su vida sexual. Porque sí, él no era virgen (a pesar de que todo el mundo lo tomaba por uno), nunca les había presentado una pareja a sus amigos o sus padres porque jamás había tenido algo serio, pero sí furtivos encuentros, los que le habían hecho entender lo distinto que era. 

No era que simplemente le gustasen los hombres, a pesar de que en Japón la homosexualidad no es tan aceptada como en Norteamérica, no fue algo que le chocara o afectara, simplemente no era tema para él. Simplemente le gustaban los hombres y ya. 

El problema era el tipo de hombre que le gustaba… Y lo que deseaba que le hicieran.

Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie, la última pareja que tuvo fue una relación corta y terminó por la falta de estimulación de Yuuri.

Al principio pensó que era asexual, pero lo descartó rápidamente. Le gustaban los hombres, pero no había logrado sentir placer cuando tenían relaciones. Sin embargo, si él se tocaba sí llegaba al orgasmo. 

¿Cuál era el problema? 

Corto y conciso: le gustaban los hombres activos, los que son capaces de ser “amos”. 

Sí, era un sadomasoquista.

Bueno, la parte de sado sobraba, la verdad es que nunca había sido el que daba, le gustaba recibir el dolor. Todo un masoquista. 

¿Quién pensaría que el tierno japonés que se dedica a hacer pastelitos para vivir, le gusta que lo amarren y azoten hasta correrse de placer?

De seguro nadie puede ver a través de él, nadie podría adivinar ese lado oscuro de su alma que tanto había escondido.


	2. Sueños húmedos

Y bien. Aquí estamos, despertando nuevamente después de tener un muy vívido sueño erótico, sintiéndose viscoso por la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo.

Yuuri se levantó de la cama un tanto molesto. Aún estaba amaneciendo a juzgar por el brillo del cielo; era ese momento en que no era ni de día ni de noche, justo a tiempo para su hora favorita de su jornada.

Sacó las sábanas rápidamente, dirigiéndose con torpeza al cuarto de baño; quiso ponerlas a lavar de inmediato, pero no quería incordiar a los vecinos con el escándalo que hacía su lavadora, menos a las 5:30 de la mañana. Además, si la ponía a andar no habría suficiente potencia de agua para la ducha y el calefón no se prendería. Su departamento era bastante caprichoso. 

Dejó las sábanas sucias dentro del tacho de ropa sucia que tenía a un costado del lavamanos, quería ducharse rápido para alcanzar a ver el amanecer antes de irse al trabajo, por lo que sin preámbulos se terminó de desnudar y entró a la ducha.

El primer chorro de agua fría acabó de despertarlo por completo, terminó de limpiar su cuerpo y lavarse el pelo, salió de la ducha con una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Hoy sería un día especialmente pesado, Guang Hong había renunciado hace poco, le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor en Estados Unidos y este había aceptado rápidamente, probablemente por lo atractivo que era su nuevo jefe Leo. 

Así que les falta un pastelero, por lo que el trabajo era más pesado para los demás, sobre todo ahora que empezaba el fin de semana largo y eso implicaba más demanda de pasteles, a la gente le gustaba celebrar sus días libres comiendo algo que les endulzase la vida.

Se sirvió una taza de humeante café con un muffin de arándano que había sacado de la pastelería el día anterior. Con algo de pereza se dirigió al pequeño balcón que tenía su departamento, el sol ya había salido, por lo que se había perdido su preciado momento de verlo amanecer; pero aun así había un haz de luz y colores entremezclados en el cielo, amarillo, naranja, rojo, rosa y azul batallando. 

Bebió su café tranquilo, sabía que sus horas en la pastelería serían una locura por lo que aprovechó para meditar un poco sobre su problema con las sábanas, ya era la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas y parecía que había vuelto a la pubertad.

Sabía que se reprimía demasiado. Tenía veintidós años la última vez que había tenido sexo con alguien (ahora tenía veinticuatro), por lo que la acumulación de stress sexual en su cuerpo había llegado a nuevos niveles, necesitaba una solución pronto.

Quizás debería intentar una relación vainilla. 

Desechó rápido ese pensamiento, sabía que eso no ayudaría en su estrés sexual, lo más probable es que lo aumentase y esa no era la idea.

La otra opción es que buscase directamente una relación D/S, hacer un contrato de sumisión con alguien, sin involucrarse más allá en lo sentimental… pues sería lo ideal.

“Tal vez no debería ni preocuparme, solo buscar a alguien que acepte ser mi amo por un tiempo y luego seguir con mi vida, no podría involucrarme sentimentalmente con alguien, ¿quién entendería mi necesidad de dolor?”.

Suspiró frustrado, el que fuera tímido lo hacía todo mucho más difícil, sobre todo porque nadie esperaba que él tuviese gustos tan… especiales.

Muchas veces se preguntaba: ¿y qué más da? después de todo su fetiche no era tan fuera de lo común, existía todo un mundillo oculto en el que mucha gente como él se relacionaba, infinitas website BDSM donde se organizaban encuentros entre Amos y Sumisos, incluso había clubes ocultos en la ciudad donde era posible ir a beber y conversar con otros como él; sin necesidad de buscar una aventura.

Sabía dónde estaban esos lugares, por supuesto que había investigado; pero nunca había ido a los de Tokio, la única vez que fue a uno fue en Detroit, pero se había sentido tan intimidado que apenas se tomó una copa y se largó. Menudo fracaso estaba hecho. 

Se levantó con tranquilidad de la silla, cerró el ventanal que daba paso al balcón, miró la hora en el reloj de su comedor/living/cocina sintiendo un apretón en el pecho. Si no partía ahora, llegaría tarde al trabajo. 

Salió disparado, tenía que llegar pronto si no quería ser regañado por impuntual. Por suerte quedaba cerca, saliendo del departamento, doblaba a la derecha y caminaba seis cuadras. Llegó justo a tiempo para marcar tarjeta. 

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que llego antes que tú, Yuuri.

Había entrado disparado hacia los vestuarios cuando se topó a Phichit-kun saliendo ya vestido con su uniforme de cocinero.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. —Entró rápido al vestidor—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Tuve una discusión con uno de mis hámsteres, pero ya nos arreglamos. —Su amigo tenía esa manía de hablar con sus mascotas, Yuuri siempre lo había encontrado tierno, sobre todo por las "discusiones" que tenían—. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Te quedaste dormido?

—Solo se me pasó la hora en el balcón. —Yuuri terminó de cambiarse, salió junto a su amigo por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y la cocina ya era un caos, sus compañeros corrían en distintas direcciones tratando de comenzar lo antes posible la cantidad de pedidos que tenían para más tarde. 

Yuuri entró directo a ver la pizarra de pedidos. Eran muchísimos, más aún si tenían un pastelero menos, menudo embrollo. 

Fue a su sección, él tenía que hacer los rellenos de los pasteles y tartaletas, eso implicaba todo tipo de cremas de mantequilla, mousse de diversos sabores, elaborar mermeladas y dulce de leche casero entre otras opciones. 

Comenzó a preparar el dulce de leche, ayer se les había acabado y hacerlo desde cero implicaba tres horas de cocimiento, por lo que debía empezar de inmediato si quería tener para el resto del día.

—Yuuri, necesito crema de mokka lo antes posible. —Phichit estaba a cargo de las masas, hacía bizcochos, galletas, muffins, masas de tartaleta, etc. Cualquier cosa que necesitase usar horno. Sin embargo, ahora que no estaba Guang Hong tendrían que repartirse el trabajo de armar los pasteles. 

—De inmediato.

Salió disparado a buscar los demás ingredientes, entró a la bodega buscando todo lo que necesitaba, saludó a Celestino de pasada —su jefe— y comenzó con las preparaciones.

No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el día. Solía ocurrirle así, había tanto trabajo que tenía que perfeccionar su habilidad de pulpo, por lo que podría hacer más cosas a la vez.

Fue a los vestidores con Phichit, se cambiaron de ropa rápidamente y salieron de la pastelería juntos, estaba regañando a su amigo porque este se sacaba selfies con Yuuri sin camisa en el fondo.

—Sé que ya no sirve de nada pedirte que no me saques fotos, ¡pero al menos espera a que tenga ropa puesta!

—Yuuri, solo es una foto inocente, ¡además, sales genial! A ver si así te echas novio de una vez.

Yuuri soltó un gruñido.

—A mí no me asustan esos sonidos, recuerda que tengo cinco mascotas, tus gruñidos no son nada para mí.

—¿Y desde cuándo los hámsteres gruñen? 

—Uno no los escucha, pero sé que si pudieran lo harían todo el tiempo.

Yuuri rio ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, Phichit era tan especial.

—Pero en serio, hace años que no tienes pareja, recuerdo que en nuestro primer año en Detroit saliste con un tipo un tiempo…

—Tadashi —soltó Yuuri con amargura, no le gustaba recordar a Tadashi, al final le había hecho tanto daño que decidió no volver a tener pareja nunca más.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace ya cuatro años… ¿No crees que es hora de buscar a otra persona? No digo que vayas por ahí y corras a enamorarte, pero… Pues sí, ¡ve por ahí y corre a enamorarte, Yuuri! ¿Qué más da? —Phichit había suavizado el tono, sabía que era un tema delicado, aunque Yuuri nunca le había dicho lo que realmente había pasado en su última relación.

Tadashi había sido su primer amor. 

Lo conoció en el campus de la universidad, habían coincidido en la biblioteca, casualmente buscando el mismo libro para luego darse cuenta de que compartían algunas clases. La química entre ellos fue instantánea, al principio todo había sido fácil y bonito con Tadashi. 

Flores, latidos acelerados y besos furtivos. Conoció el amor con él y se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

No fue su primer novio, pero sí fue la primera persona que amó. 

Estuvieron poco más de un año juntos hasta que rompieron, sufrió mucho por eso, sobre todo por la razón por la que Tadashi había roto con él: se debía a la forma en la que él necesitaba sentir placer, Tadashi no pertenecía al mundo del BDSM; era un hombre tierno y dulce, y hacia el amor de forma tierna y dulce. No tenía sexo duro como él deseaba por lo que con el tiempo fue más que evidente que Yuuri no se sentía del todo dispuesto a tener relaciones. Y es que le costaba mucho correrse, no era que no lo deseara o amara, es solo que faltaba eso. 

Yuuri no sentía placer si no era con dolor o al menos con dominación.

Y eso Tadashi nunca pudo entenderlo, ni siquiera en el plan de hacer juegos sexuales alguna vez. Era un hombre muy tradicional (si se deja de lado que es gay, por supuesto).

Así que le habían roto el corazón.

Después de eso decidió no volver a tener una relación, su corazón era muy frágil y difícilmente había logrado reponerse, así que se enfocó en sus estudios y de vez en cuando tenía encuentros con Amos. 

Duraban una temporada hasta que se sentía del todo satisfecho y después cortaban, todo era simple y consensuado así que no había problema en eso. 

—Prefiero enfocarme en mi carrera ahora; además, no sirvo para las relaciones, Phichit —soltó con un suspiro.

—Eso es una mentira grande como una casa y lo sabes, eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, Yuuri, y conozco a mucha gente. —Su amigo siempre había sido tan directamente sincero, antes se sentía avergonzado, pero ahora se había acostumbrado.

—No lo sé… Tal vez con los años… Ahora solo quiero enfocarme en mí y en mi carrera.

—Esa frase es justo la que dicen todas las personas cuando están a punto de toparse con su gran amor, ten cuidado, Katsuki. —Phichit se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria rumbo a su departamento, lanzó un beso al aire—. Te veo mañana.

Yuuri se despidió con una sonrisa, aunque esta murió rápidamente cuando vio a Phichit doblar en una esquina.

Algo en la conversación con su amigo había calado en él.

Titubeó unos instantes, sabía que no estaba listo para bajar sus barreras, conocer a alguien y entregarle su corazón. A pesar de los años que habían pasado sentía que las palabras de Tadashi aún le hacían estragos en su corazón. 

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar sintiéndose frustrado, al parecer la mejor opción por ahora sería buscar un amo, tener una relación un tiempo y ya está, pero el punto era dónde buscar. 

Frenó en una esquina meditando, podía ir a su departamento y comenzar una búsqueda por internet, entrar a las páginas de encuentros y subir un perfil de él, seguir así hasta encontrar a alguien que le gustase y hacer una reunión con él para ver los términos del contrato. 

Era necesario hacer un contrato con los límites de cada uno antes de empezar la relación Amo-Sumiso. Todas las prácticas BDSM debían ser SSC: seguro, sensato y consensual.

Pero no quería buscar por internet, se había dado cuenta de que no era del todo eficaz y el proceso era mucho más lento, lo mejor sería ir a un bar BDSM y buscar directamente.

Sacó su teléfono en un arranque de energía, tenía que ir ahora, si no se arrepentiría y su frustración sexual llegaría a nivel exorbitantes. 

Comenzó a buscar en alguno de los lugares que ya había visto cuando alguien lo chocó con brusquedad, lanzando su teléfono casi al costado de la acera. Se tambaleó tratando de no caerse.

El desconocido se repuso rápidamente, lo sujetó del brazo para que no se cayera y fue a tomar su celular para devolvérselo. 

—Disculpa, no te vi.

Era más alto que él, se notaba que también era más fornido y su voz lo dejó prendado, era grave y despedía un aire erótico también. 

Le entregó su celular y en el camino desvió los ojos a la pantalla de este, abriéndolos con sorpresa al ver la búsqueda que tenía en el: “bares BDSM Tokio”.

Soltó una risita, Yuuri le arrebató el celular avergonzado, sintiendo como el sonrojo subía por sus mejillas.

—Recién llego a este país ayer y ya me encuentro con gente tan interesante. 

Le había hablado en inglés, pero por su acento se notaba que era extranjero, aunque Yuuri no estaba seguro de qué país provenía.

Guardó su celular nervioso, agradeció con una rápida reverencia, dando un paso a un lado para irse.

—Sabes, me hablaron de un lugar por aquí que tal vez te interese, no sé dónde está porque soy nuevo, pero te doy la dirección. 

Yuuri lo miró asombrado mientras el apuesto extranjero se acercaba a él. Le susurró la dirección al oído, mientras con una mano traviesa le apretó una nalga con descaro haciendo que se sobresaltara.

—Espero verte en algún momento ahí. Au revoir. —Con un guiño coqueto se alejó de él, alejándose por las calles de Tokio y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Yuuri aún estaba sorprendido por el descaro del rubio, sin embargo, había quedado un tanto prendado de sus ojos verdes. Sacudió la cabeza, aun así estaba indignado de que lo tocaran sin su consentimiento. Era un descarado.

Pensó un momento, la dirección que le dio el extranjero era uno de los lugares que conocía; se decidió por ese, al menos ya tenía una referencia positiva de ese bar, por lo que a paso firme se dirigió al lugar.

Ya vería qué le deparaba dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capítulo de Endúlzame =) espero les guste el fic, como ya notaron tendrá una temática BDSM bastante explicita.  
> A pesar de ser un fic erótico, la trama no será solo eso.  
> En fin, espero les guste, iré subiendo de a varios capítulos hasta llegar a todos los que tengo listos. A partir de eso las actualizaciones serán cada lunes.  
> Tengan una linda semana!  
> KatsudonKo


	3. El bar

El local por fuera parecía un bar más, a excepción de que no se podía ver nada hacia adentro ya que las ventanas estaban tapadas completamente con una tela negra.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, parecía un night club. 

Estaba nervioso, pero sabía que una vez llegando ahí ya no podía echarse atrás, no esta vez. Las cosas habían ido muy lejos y ya llevaba dos años sin sexo por su timidez. Era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto. 

Entró al bar de una vez, envalentonado al ver una pareja de hombres acercándose a lo lejos. No quería que nadie lo viese entrando a ese lugar, le aterraba pensar que alguien que conocía pudiese reconocerlo.

Estaba en una mampara; había un hombre que fácilmente medía dos metros, de pie cerrándole el paso a la siguiente puerta. Tenía una expresión indescifrable, parecía no pensar en nada.

—¿Nombre? —Su tono de voz era mecánico, al parecer su trabajo era registrar a los que entraban cada noche, y de solo pensarlo Yuuri se aburrió, al menos la cocina siempre era agitada.

—Yuuri.

—¿Apellido? 

Titubeó. No quería dar su apellido, prefería permanecer en el anonimato, además, ya era suficiente con que le vieran la cara.

—Sin apellido entonces —respondió el hombre ante su silencio—. La entrega de identidad es para garantizar su seguridad, si siente que no es necesario entonces no lo es; una vez dentro se espera cierto recato, nada de sexo en público ni agresiones verbales o físicas a otros clientes. Este es un lugar para relajarse, ¿entiende?

—Comprendo, seguiré todas las reglas.

El hombre lo miró un momento, al parecer dudando si romper su esquemática conversación.

—¿Está seguro de que sabe qué clase de bar es este? Se ve joven.

—Tengo veinticuatro —respondió con amargura, siempre pensaban que era menor, aunque debía admitir que eso le ocurría más en Estados Unidos.

El hombre pareció dudar, Yuuri soltó un suspiro frustrado, se sacó los anteojos y los guardó dentro de su bolsillo mientras se peinaba el cabello hacia atrás.

—Mucho mejor, puede pasar —aprobó el portero con un asentimiento.

Cruzó la siguiente puerta, escuchando como a sus espaldas volvía a abrirse la puerta de la calle. Siguió de largo apresurado, entrando de lleno al bar.

El techo era negro, las paredes de un rojo vibrante mientras que el piso variaba, era de madera negra, cubierta en ciertas partes con alfombras rojas, de esas que eran muy peludas y acolchadas. 

En el centro estaba el bar, había dos bartender vestidos de cuero (un hombre y una mujer), ambos tenían un físico envidiable, pero lo que llamaba la atención era la forma en que movían las botellas, haciendo cócteles entre cada lanzamiento; sin embargo nunca parecía que se les fueran a caer. O tenían un considerable talento, o habían practicado mucho.

Yuuri caminó hacia el bar, sentándose en una de las sillas tapizadas de negro que había cerca. El bar estaba relativamente lleno, aunque aún era temprano se notaba que ya había gente que se conocía, se escuchaban las charlas risueñas por doquier, aunque también había personas solas como él. 

Revisó la carta, sorprendiéndose al ver que también había comida, parecía un contraste total para alguien que venía de afuera; era un bar con tragos y comida común y corriente. Si no fuera por toda la indumentaria que veía alrededor.

En una esquina había una equis grande de madera, tenía tiras de cuero en las esquinas, hecha para sujetar a alguien y fijarlo a la cruz. Era una cruz de san Andrés y estaba hecha para recibir azotes.

Cerca de ella había un sillón de cuero rojo, junto a un mueble alto lleno de zapatos de cuero de tacón de aguja, estaban cerrados con llave tras un vidrio, pero se notaba que estaban hechos para la persona que se sentase en la tarima. Era un potro para la adoración de pies, una Ama o un Amo se sentaba en el sillón utilizando alguno de los tacones mientras un sumiso besaba, lamía y limpiaba sus pies y tacones.

Había un espacio vacío en el salón, probablemente para bailar más entrada la noche, había tres tubos de pole dance, uno de ellos dentro de una jaula, probablemente para que los sumisos diesen una demostración para sus amos (si es que estos les permitían exhibirse en público, había algunos que eran muy celosos con sus esclavos).

Al otro lado del bar había lo que parecía ser una exhibición de todo tipo de látigos, junto a una silla sexual, perfecta para que el sumiso se recostara en ella dejando el trasero al aire, listo para recibir los azotes de un Amo. 

Se había quedado embobado mirando la silla. Nunca había probado una, esperaba alguna vez se topase con un Amo que la tuviese.

Aunque era extraño, ¿no se suponía que no se podía tener sexo en ese lugar? ¿Pero sí se podían recibir azotes y hacer otras cosas? Porque estaba seguro de que lo que había en el techo eran ganchos para suspensión. 

—Veo que eres nuevo aquí, ¿ya decidiste qué beber? 

Prestó atención a quien le hablaba: era la barwoman. Pidió un shot de sake.

La mujer le sirvió de inmediato. Era bastante atractiva, tenía el pelo rojo fuego y corto sobre los hombros, parecía ser de esas personas que caían bien de inmediato.

Le dejó el shot frente a él, al parecer había seguido la mirada de Yuuri y ahora miraba la silla sexual. 

—¿Es impresionante verdad? la cantidad de azotes que pueden recibir algunos.

—¿Usted no… usted no es de aquí? —no supo cómo preguntarlo, pensaba que tal vez sería irrespetuoso indagar demasiado.

—Solo trabajo aquí, pero no, no pertenezco al mundo del BDSM, aunque me parece interesante jugar a veces. —Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? 

—Lo que quieras, guapo. —Le sonreía con coquetería. Por suerte no se sonrojó, era inmune a los encantos femeninos, aunque si hubiese sido el bartender… otra cosa sería.

—¿Por qué tienen todas estas cosas? ¿Es para ambientar el lugar? Afuera me dijeron que aquí no se podía tener sexo público. 

—Por supuesto que no, pero una vez al mes se hace una fiesta especial, todos vienen con sus Amos o sumisos, vestidos de forma más… elegante, tú me entiendes. —Volvió a guiñarle un ojo, parecía que lo hacía por inercia. Y sí, lo entendía, la ropa elegante para los Amos y sumisos era bastante distinta, casi siempre de cuero o látex, aunque muchas veces podía variar, por supuesto. 

—¿Y en esa fiesta qué se hace? 

—Más que nada se hacen… ¿talleres? algo así, es para atraer gente nueva o explicar a los novatos las reglas y consensos de una relación BDSM, también para que los Amos exhiban a sus sumisos si así lo desean, o que pasen un tiempo agradable con otros como ellos. 

—¿Qué clases de talleres hay? —eso le llamó la atención, tal vez ahí podría aprender cosas nuevas, había escuchado antes sobre esa clase de fiestas.

—Bueno, como siempre todo es voluntario, consensual y blablaba, se pone un tío o una tía en esa equis grande de madera que esta allá y deja que le azoten hasta hartarse o que pase el siguiente. Está prohibido tener sexo en público, pero muchas veces se corren, lo cual me hace agradecer no tener que limpiar este lugar. —Echó a reír con una risita cantarina—. Algunos prueban los tacones, otros la silla, es una forma demostrativa. 

Yuuri quedó pensativo, sonaba interesante, aunque él jamás tendría el valor de correrse frente a tantas personas. Volvió a mirar el gancho en el techo, pero la pelirroja respondió a su pregunta muda.

—No sé cómo se llama, es esa cosa donde se cuelga la gente desnuda y amarrada, es bastante hardcore por lo que me han dicho. 

—Es un gancho para suspensión… Y sí, es bastante rudo y difícil, hay que tener mucho cuidado porque si se aprieta demasiado puede hacer daño.

Y vaya que sabía de eso, tenía tantos recuerdos sobre suspensión que de pronto se sintió ligeramente acalorado. Definitivamente necesitaba un Amo pronto.

—¿Alguna vez te han suspendido? —preguntó la barwoman con naturalidad mientras le rellenaba el vaso. 

Debería sentirse avergonzado, pero iba por el cuarto shot que se tomaba y sentía como poco a poco el alcohol lo volvía más valiente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me suspenden? ¿No tengo cara de ser yo el Amo? 

Debería sentirse ofendido al ver la carcajada que soltó la pelirroja, pero su risa era demasiado contagiosa como para ofenderse.

—Eres demasiado tierno para ser un Amo, hasta me sorprende que alguien con una apariencia tan dulce sea un sumiso. 

—Gracias. —Se acabó el cuarto shot, se sentía un poco mareado por lo que buscó la carta de comida para pedir algo y no terminar emborrachándose.

Pidió una porción de papas fritas y mientras esperaba, Mila (la barwoman), le sirvió una porción de maní. 

—Para engañar el estómago. —Le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a los nuevos clientes que habían llegado. 

El bar comenzaba a llegarse más, por lo que pidió un Daiquiri de mango para pasar el rato. 

La idea era tomar alcohol lo suficiente como para poder hablar con otras personas, pero no demasiado como para armar un espectáculo y perder la conciencia. 

Por si acaso sacó su celular, envió un mensaje de texto a Phichit dándole la dirección de dónde estaba, no quería después perderse por ahí y sabía que su amigo se encargaría si es que lo llamaba. Claramente su estado de embriaguez no le hizo darse cuenta que le había enviado la dirección de un bar BDSM.

Guardó el celular y siguió mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaba sus patatas fritas, no había notado que en una esquina del bar había una bandera con franjas negras y blancas con un símbolo en medio, era la bandera del orgullo BDSM. Se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, ese era un lugar donde nadie lo juzgaría por su forma de ser.

Sintió el agradable olor de las papas fritas, venían humeantes y crujientes, las comió con ganas, era raro encontrar un lugar donde frieran bien las patatas, como cocinero le costaba darle el visto bueno a ciertas comidas. 

Se zampó las papas en un santiamén y pidió un mojito, total, ya había comido.

Tenía que intentar hablar con alguien. Había ido a ese lugar para buscar a un Amo o al menos para conocer a alguien que le presente un Amo y no lo encontraría si se quedaba ahí sentado. 

Se levantó rápidamente en un arranque de energía, no contaba con que estaría tan mareado por lo que se tambaleó un par de pasos antes de chocar con alguien.

—Lo siento.

Iba a seguir su camino cuando sintió una mano tocándole el hombro.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco?

Se giró y al ver con quién había chocado se sorprendió al ver al apuesto extranjero que había visto en la calle más temprano.

—Hola, extraño. —Sonrió embobado, el rubio estaba vestido de otra manera: ligeramente más elegante, dándole un porte mucho más atractivo.

“Que sea gay” cruzó los dedos.

Porque de que era un Amo era obvio, solo hacía falta ver su actitud y porte para notarlo.

—Oh, eres el chico de hace un rato. —Le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, en un estado más sobrio se habría sonrojado—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Iuuuuri —soltó una risa boba, se acercó al extranjero posando una mano en su brazo, bajándola delicadamente por este de forma sugerente—. ¿Y tu nombre sería…? 

—Chris. —Sonreía tranquilo, al parecer imperturbable ante la actitud de Yuuri. — ¿Qué te parece si te invito al siguiente trago y me cuentas un poco más de ti?

Lo guió hasta la barra y el nipón se dejó guiar encantado. Al parecer ya había pillado una presa.

Comenzaron a conocerse un poco mejor, Chris era suizo, había llegado a Japón ayer por un trabajo en Tokio y era administrador de negocios. Había viajado desde Rusia con su mejor amigo.

Tomaron un par de copas entre risas y anécdotas. Era fácil hablar con el suizo, la charla era agradable y Yuuri tenía el presentimiento de que también sería fácil hablar con él incluso estando sobrio. Se había relajado bastante, la vida de Chris era tan interesante que ya no le coqueteaba de lo concentrado que estaba en la conversación. Después de un rato empezaron a hablar de Yuuri.

—Así que eres un sumiso —afirmó el suizo.

—¿Por qué todos asumen eso? podría ser un Amo. —Ocultó su sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo de su segundo mojito, cada vez se sentía más aturdido, tal vez debería parar de beber.

El rubio alzó una ceja.

—Gritas sumiso por todos tus poros, ¿ya tienes Amo? —preguntó con lo que parecía ser interés.

—No... en realidad a eso venía, llevo mucho tiempo sin Amo, me enfoqué en mi trabajo y con el tiempo la timidez me ganó. Pero ahora estoy decidido a encontrar a uno. —¿Era idea suya o Chris se veía incluso más atractivo que cuando empezaron a hablar?

Sintió la mirada evaluadora de Chris sobre él. Iba a decirle algo cuando el suizo alzó la vista, al aparecer reconociendo a alguien atrás de Yuuri.

—Por fin llegó —bajó la mirada hacia Yuuri—. Estaba esperando a mi amigo, con el que me vine de Rusia, ¿te molesta si se une?

—Para nada. —El suizo se levantó para ir a buscarlo mientras Yuuri se terminaba su vaso.

Estaba realmente ebrio, sentía la realidad distorsionada, pero no había podido dejar de beber, los nervios de tener que interactuar con personas que no conocía (y por los motivos que él tenía para estar allí) lo ponían muy nervioso, solo bebiendo se le pasaba un poco.

—Yuuri, te presento a mi amigo. —El suizo apuntó hacia el hombre parado junto a él, dejando a Yuuri con la boca abierta— Víctor, este es Yuuri, lo conocí hoy en la calle y me lo topé en el bar.

—Un placer conocerte, Yuuri. —El hombre le dio una sonrisa educada mientras se sentaba al lado de Chris.

Yuuri no podía procesar bien.

Era casi igual a Víctor Nikiforov. Su pelo era del mismo color, pero lo tenía corto en vez de largo y amarrado en una coleta y su cara era casi idéntica, aunque le costaba bastante enfocarlo. ¡Además, también se llamaba Víctor! que coincidencia ¿verdad?

—U-Un placer —tartamudeó como idiota. Vio al suizo alzando una ceja curioso pero lo ignoró, decidió terminarse su vaso de golpe, simplemente por que sí.

Los amigos comenzaron a hablar mientras Yuuri divagaba. Se sentía ebrio y aturdido, debía esperar a que se le pasase la borrachera o llamar a Phichit para que lo ayudase, aunque no quería molestar a su amigo. No se acordaba de que ya le había enviado su ubicación por teléfono.

Prefirió admirar al amigo de Chris, trataba de seguir la conversación lo mejor posible pero no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era él… ¡Si alguien iba a ser su Amo tenía que ser ese hombre! Por un momento pensó que podría ser Chris, el suizo era agradable y atractivo, ¡pero su amigo era un clon de Víctor Nikiforov! menos mal no había tenido una hemorragia nasal después de todas las imágenes mentales que se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Chris volvió a hablarle, le respondió tratando de pronunciar lo mejor posible, al parecer hablaba decente porque el suizo siguió la conversación animadamente. Sentía la mirada de Víctor sobre él, haciéndole sentirse incómodo y excitado por partes iguales.

Si lo hacía sentir eso solo con una mirada, el solo imaginar lo que podría hacerle una vez le pusiera las manos encima… Dios.

Cuando ya se empezó a sentir un poco mejor, anunció su retirada, no quería terminar sacándose la ropa y bailando, no era buena idea montar un espectáculo en su primer día en ese bar.

—¿Vendrás mañana? —Chris preguntó con interés.

—Sí, al menos hasta que logre lo que me propuse, ¿vendrán mañana? —Se refirió en plural deliberadamente, quería que se notara que hablaba de los dos.

—Ahora sí. —El suizo sonrió con coquetería, ¿es que ese hombre no podía respirar sin hacer eso? Aunque Yuuri no se quejaba, era tan malditamente apuesto que, si su amigo “clon de Víctor Nikiforov” no estuviese presente, probablemente habría seguido insinuándose. 

—¿Qué fue lo que te propusiste? —preguntó Víctor dirigiéndose a él y logrando que se sonrojara. Con alcohol y todo no sabía qué decir.

—Está buscando un Amo, lleva un tiempo a dos velas.

—¡Chris! —el rubio se carcajeaba mientras se tapaba las mejillas—. Solo es un decir, ¡no es tanto tiempo!

—Así que un Amo... interesante... —Víctor pareció pensárselo un momento, lo miró de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose un tiempo en su rostro, de pronto su actitud cambió—. Espero que encuentres lo que buscas —. Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería ante la mirada ruborizada del nipón.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente sacando su teléfono; llamaría a un taxi, se iría a su departamento y se tiraría en la cama a gritar contra una almohada. Era un buen plan.

Se levantó de la silla despidiéndose con torpeza, aún estaba mareado y no veía bien porque tenía los lentes en el bolsillo.

Estaba por irse cuando cambió de parecer, sacó una tarjeta con su número de su billetera y la dejó en la mesa, justo en medio de los dos amigos.

—Por si a alguno le interesa, aquí está mi número. —Guiñó un ojo, mordiéndose el labio mirándolos a ambos. Se dio media vuelta y salió del bar, quedándose con el recuerdo de sus miradas asombradas.

"Algo me dice que mañana me voy a arrepentir de haber hecho eso".

El taxi ya lo estaba esperando, dio la dirección con torpeza; el peso del alcohol en exceso ya estaba sobre él y solo quería llegar a casa a descansar, lo único que lamentaba en esos instantes era no poder dormir hasta tarde, al día siguiente tenía que ir a trabajar.

No les había preguntado si alguno de los dos estaba disponible, pensó que sería muy invasivo así que si tenía suerte los vería mañana y tantearía el terreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri poco a poco comienza a re-introducirse a su mundo, ahora esta empecinado en encontrar a un amo para liberar su carga sexual y se encuntra con dos apetecibles opciones ;)  
> Ya veremos cuanto recuerda de su noche en el bar, hay que ver si se da cuenta de que conoció al verdadero Víctor Nikiforov y no a su clon XD


	4. ¿Te conozco?

La olla estaba hirviendo, se dio vuelta para apagarla y seguir batiendo la mezcla que había en la mesa mientras miraba la temperatura del horno que estaba a un costado. Debían trabajar rápido, los pedidos se amontonaban y no tenían ni un minuto de descanso. 

Yuuri soltó un suspiro de cansancio, le gustaría que hubiese una ventana en la pastelería, pero en el área de las cocinas no había ninguna, por lo que no podía detenerse a mirar el lindo día que había afuera. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no había ventanas allí, para que los trabajadores no se distrajesen mirando por ahí y trabajasen más.

Había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y algo de malestar estomacal, pero dentro de todo estaba bien. Recordaba casi todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había conversado con Chris y su amigo, aunque cuando este había llegado ya estaba bastante ebrio. 

Sentía que se perdía de algo importante, pero no era capaz de saber qué, trataba de recordar más pero no había hecho nada raro, por lo que siguió enfocándose en el trabajo. 

Si era realmente importante ya se acordaría.

Lo que sí le preocupaba era Phichit. Su mirada lo seguía a través de las mesas y a veces al darse vuelta, lo pillaba observándolo fijamente. Su amigo lo había saludado con naturalidad, sin embargo había algo de raro en la forma en que lo miraba, como si estuviese sospesando algo. O tal vez solo estaba paranoico.

—Yuuri, ¿qué harás hoy en la noche? —Phichit se acercó con su sonrisa habitual.

Titubeó, iba a ir al bar esa noche, aún no lograba encontrar un Amo con el que sellar un contrato, pero no podía decirle eso a Phichit.

—Voy a… comprar la entrada para el congreso gastronómico.

—Pensé que ya las habías comprado —respondió con suspicacia el tailandés.

—Solo tenía una para el día que iremos juntos, aún no compro para el primer día —mintió Yuuri. Por supuesto que ya tenía ambas entradas, había comprado la otra online apenas se enteró de que Víctor Nikiforov venía, solo tenía que retirarla en la caja el mismo día del congreso con el código que había llegado a su celular.

—Mmm… Está bien, solo quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo, me contaron de un bar nuevo que esta acá en Tokio y quería ir contigo.

—¿Lo dejamos para mañana? —sugirió Yuuri. Si no encontraba alguien hoy podía darse una pausa.

—Está bien. —Phichit volvió a dirigirle una mirada extraña, esta vez casi severa—. Solo cuídate ¿ok?

Yuuri sonrió en respuesta, se había puesto nervioso con esa charla, no le gustaba mentirle a su amigo, pero realmente no quería revelar esa parte de su ser, le daba miedo que lo tildara como bicho raro y se apartara de él. Aunque una parte de su conciencia le decía que era estúpido, Phichit era un gran amigo y jamás haría eso, pero no sabía si podría soportar sus bromas una vez se lo dijese. 

Terminó la crema que estaba preparando, uno de sus compañeros la tomó apenas estuvo lista y se la llevó corriendo a su puesto.

Tenía que seguir, limpió su área de trabajo lo mejor posible y echó un rápido vistazo, le faltaban algunos ingredientes para seguir con los demás rellenos.

Salió en busca de los ingredientes cuando se topó en la puerta con Celestino, su jefe. 

—Yuuri, me alegro de encontrarte, quería presentarte a alguien. —Celestino sonreía con orgullo—. Ya tenemos a alguien que ocupará el puesto de Guang Hong.

Yuuri lo miró expectante, no le extrañaba que hubiese encontrado a alguien tan rápido, después de todo esa era una pastelería muy prestigiosa, muchos se peleaban por un puesto ahí y eso que siempre había vacantes.

Aun así, nunca se esperó encontrarse con él.

—¡Vi-Víctor Nikiforov!

Apareció detrás de Celestino. 

Alto, su complexión era atlética pero sus movimientos eran sumamente elegantes. Era incluso más atractivo de lo que se veía en las revistas y en la televisión y eso era decir mucho.

Víctor Nikiforov era su ídolo, desde pequeño lo había admirado, el ruso era un prodigio en la cocina y había trabajado en pastelerías famosas de Rusia ascendiendo rápidamente. Su paso por la escuela de gastronomía estuvo lleno de premios, a su corta edad ya era considerado uno de los mejores pasteleros del mundo, era el Chef pastelero en un restaurant con tres estrellas Michelin. 

¿Pero qué hacia ahí? sí, la pastelería en la que trabajaba era de las mejores en Japón y la mejor en Tokio… pero aun así, Yuuri consideraba que no estaba a la altura de Víctor.

El ruso se acercó a él, ofreciéndole la mano en un cordial saludo.

—Un placer conocerte, Yuuri, soy Víctor, aunque veo que eso ya lo sabes. —Soltó una risita ante la cara de estupefacción de él, apenas se dio cuenta se sonrojó.

—Yuuri Katsuki. —Le estrechó la mano tratando de que no notara cómo le temblaba, quería decir más pero aún estaba en estado de shock. ¡Su ídolo estaba frente a él y le estaba tomando la mano! Aunque era un saludo, pero se permitía soñar.

—Víctor será el nuevo Sous Chef, se encargará del armado de tortas principalmente, pero dirigirá el lugar cuando yo no esté. Espero se puedan llevar bien entre ustedes. —Celestino le guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Víctor, su jefe sabía lo mucho que admiraba al ruso por lo que debía estar deleitándose de la expresión de Yuuri.

Yuuri por fin salió de su trance al darse cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato con la boca abierta de la impresión. 

—Espero que nos llevemos bien. —Realizó una pronunciada reverencia y se escabulló al costado de ambos, casi corriendo en dirección a la bodega.

Se encerró dentro tratando de calmar su respiración. Sentía su corazón acelerado y no entendía si era por la carrera que había hecho o porque se había topado de frente con su más grande ídolo. 

¡Víctor Nikiforov estaba ahí! lo tuvo de frente y no fue capaz de reaccionar más allá de un tonto tartamudeo, ¿cómo era posible?

Sin embargo había algo que lo había dejado con la duda, algo que rondaba por su mente pero no lograba recordar qué. 

Desechó ese pensamiento, debía volver a las cocinas y terminar con su trabajo, no podía quedarse colapsando cuando tenían tantos pedidos por hacer. Iba saliendo de la bodega cuando vio a Phichit acelerado llegando hacia él.

—¡Yuuri!

—Lo sé, Phichit… Lo sé… 

—¡Cómo es posible que estés tan calmado! ¿acaso no viste quién era? 

—He reunido todo mi ki para tener este estado, por favor no me alteres. —comenzaron a caminar hacia las cocinas, Yuuri cargado de los ingredientes que necesitaba.

—Pensé que como mínimo te mojarías al verlo.

—¡No soy una mujer! —respondió entre avergonzado y exaltado.

—Lo sé, no sabía cómo decirlo, pero siempre te he imaginado como el pasivo.

Yuuri se coloreó hasta las orejas.

—Eso no significa que me moje —respondió con retintín en su voz—. Además, ¿por qué siempre piensan que soy el pasivo? podría ser el activo si quisiera.

Intentó que su voz saliera con altanería, pero para variar recibió otra carcajada.

—¿De verdad estamos hablando de si serias el activo de Víctor Nikiforov? Por favor, Yuuri, vi tu reacción cuando lo viste, faltó que te pusieras de rodillas.

Yuuri soltó un bufido aireado.

—Amistad terminada.

Caminó a paso rápido hacia su puesto mientras escuchaba las risas de su ahora “ex mejor amigo”.

Tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo, se dedicó a hacer las mezclas mientras miraba con disimulo a sus compañeros, la mayoría hablaba con Víctor maravillados, invadiendo su espacio y haciendo miles de preguntas mientras el ruso les regalaba sonrisas coquetas y guiños.

Sin embargo había un brillo raro en sus ojos, parecido a la resignación. No pudo evitar notarlo y terminó dándole vueltas y vueltas a esto, sentía que había visto esa mirada antes, pero era imposible, era la primera vez que veía a Víctor Nikiforov de cerca.

La crema pastelera estaba lista, la sacó rápidamente a la olla y la llevó al congelador, tenía que enfriarse rápido ya que sería usada en una tartaleta.

Sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, como esos que se sienten cuando alguien te está observando. 

Giró hacia su mesa, el trabajo era eterno por lo que debía seguir. Miró con la mayor discreción posible al frente cuando se topó con la mirada curiosa de Víctor en él. Bajó la vista rápidamente sintiendo cómo enrojecía, vio de soslayo como se acercaba a él, se escabulló entre medio de sus compañeros tratando de evitar entrar en pánico. 

Volvió a la bodega con el corazón acelerado, tenía que calmarse, sabía que le costaría mucho asimilar que sería compañero de trabajo de su más grande ídolo, pero no podía comportarse así, tenía que ser capaz de trabajar con él con normalidad y ser profesional.

Respiró hondo, girándose ya más tranquilo entró a la bodega, necesitaba sacar las moras frescas que habían llegado para higienizarlas. Sintió que alguien entraba detrás de él.

—Espero que no vengas a molestarme de nuevo —dijo, pensando que era Phichit el que había ido detrás de él, después de todo su amigo lo había seguido con la mirada el resto de la tarde.

—Wow, no sabía que mi sola presencia te molestaba.

Una corriente eléctrica se deslizó por su columna. Esa voz no era la de su amigo.

Víctor Nikiforov estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, verlo así de frente dirigiéndole la palabra lo hacía verse muy real e increíblemente irreal a la vez.

—Lo siento, pensé que eras Phichit. —Se sintió aliviado de no tartamudear, tomó las moras de la estantería, quería salir rápidamente de ahí antes de hacer el ridículo de alguna forma. Él siempre sabía cómo hacer el ridículo cuando estaba nervioso. 

—Sabes, cuando te vi realmente no te reconocí, así con el pelo hacia adelante y las gafas te ves muy distinto, como… inocente —Víctor lo miraba con una expresión que le costó descifrar, estaba entre la curiosidad y una sonrisa coqueta—. Pero tus ojos no mienten, aunque me cuesta creer que el tipo de anoche eras tú. 

…

¿Qué? 

Yuuri lo miró desconcertado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

—Emm… creo que me estás confundiendo con alguien —replicó confuso—. Esta es la primera vez que te veo.

El ruso pareció sorprenderse, se miraron por un momento en el que no entendió para nada la expresión de Víctor, todo para que luego soltara una graciosa risita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿no te acuerdas? haz un poco de memoria, Yuuri. —Le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, si seguía con ese gesto tan sexy terminaría con la cara completamente roja—. Espero que logres recordarme, cuando lo hagas acércate a mí, tenemos algo que conversar.

Salió de la bodega dejando a un muy confundido Yuuri, al menos de la confusión se le había quitado la vergüenza de hablar con su ídolo. 

El resto de la tarde transcurrió casi normal. Trabajo excesivo y estrés laboral corriendo por doquier, las horas pasaron más rápidas de lo normal, tal vez porque Yuuri se pasó la mitad de las horas mirando de soslayo a Víctor, topándose con su mirada risueña un par de veces. 

Al terminar su horario salió con tranquilidad de la cocina. Se daría una ducha rápida en el vestuario y se iría con calma al bar. Subió al segundo piso a paso lento, Phichit aún no terminaba porque haría un par de horas extras hasta terminar un pedido que había llegado. 

Estaba llegando al vestuario cuando vio a Víctor hablando por teléfono. Yuuri no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo, aun estando de espaldas el ruso era atractivo, aunque claro, Yuuri siendo su fan más grande siempre supo que era atractivo, pero verlo de frente era otra cosa. Incluso con su ropa de Chef le resultaba guapo. 

En eso estaba cuando escuchó un nombre salir de los labios de Víctor.

—Te digo que me esperes, Chris, primero debo pasar al departamento. —El ruso hablaba con familiaridad, pero fue el nombre que pronunció que despertó algo en Yuuri.

Chris…

Chris… el mismo nombre del tipo que conoció en el bar.

Chris, cuyo mejor amigo se parecía a Víctor Nikiforov…

¿Y si…y si no solo se parecía a Víctor, sino que era Víctor? 

Oh no. 

¡Oh no!

Yuuri soltó un gemido ahogado, se tapó la boca con las manos en un intento de contener su vergüenza. Víctor se giró al escuchar el ruido topándose con Yuuri mirándolo, le bastó un segundo para reconocer la expresión de Yuuri. Sonrió divertido, se despidió y cortó el teléfono, ahora caminando en dirección al nipón.

—Veo que te acordaste.

Yuuri no podía estar más rojo y más avergonzado. De lo poco que recordaba del amigo de Chris es que se parecía a Víctor y solo por eso había actuado tan desinhibido, ¡incluso le había dado su número de teléfono! Ahora se moría de vergüenza.

—L-lo siento. —Logró decir en un murmullo.

—¿Cómo dices? —El ruso se acercó, tal vez demasiado, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal—. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

¡Y tenía que hacerle decirlo!

—Por hacerte pasar un momento incómodo ayer —trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero se sentía cohibido al tener al ruso tan cerca—. Había bebido mucho… además, no pensé que realmente eras tú.

—No me hiciste sentir incómodo, fue… interesante conocerte. —Podía sentir su aliento chocando con su rostro, nunca había notado que los ojos de Víctor eran de un color azul entremezclado con celeste, era un detalle que solo se podía apreciar muy de cerca.

—Me imagino que irás al bar de nuevo, ¿verdad? —el ruso se acercó aún más, ahora posando uno de sus dedos en los labios de Yuuri, el nipón no podía estar más rojo—. Por lo que vi no lograste encontrar un Amo que te complaciera.

Esa frase lo hizo reaccionar como un resorte. Se alejó de Víctor en un santiamén, echando su cuerpo para atrás y tapándose la boca avergonzado por el chillido que se le había escapado.

Le dio la espalda al ruso, entró al vestuario y se encerró allí, ignorando los llamados al otro lado de la puerta.

No solo se había puesto en ridículo frente a su ídolo al darle su teléfono con una osadía descarada, sino que este sabía que era un sumiso. 

Pues que lo parta un rayo ahora.


	5. Japón, tierra de placeres

Intentó superar la vergüenza mientras se cambiaba de ropa, era inevitable toparse con Víctor en el trabajo, así que tendría que encontrar la manera de sobrellevarlo lo mejor posible.  
Salió del vestidor mirando hacia ambos lados. Suspiró aliviado al ver que el ruso ya no estaba por ahí, aunque prefirió no quedarse a mirar, por lo que terminó escabulléndose rápidamente de la pastelería sin despedirse de nadie.   
Se vio sumergido en las calles de Tokio, las personas caminaban apresuradas alrededor de él, siempre a paso rápido y en todas direcciones, nadie notando realmente la presencia del otro.  
Yuuri comenzó a caminar despacio en dirección al bar. Aún estaba avergonzado por lo que le había dicho el ruso, una parte de él (la más racional), no quería ir porque sabía que se encontraría con Víctor allí, pero su lado fanboy le exigía que al menos fuese un rato, así podría admirarlo de lejos mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de encontrar un Amo.  
Camino al bar encontró un restaurant pequeño que vendía waffles y crepes salados, se decidió a entrar antes de dirigirse al local mientras pensaba en qué haría una vez llegase, las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente en el último día y necesitaba meditar en paz.  
Pidió una limonada de frambuesa mientras esperaba, sopesando las opciones que le quedaban.  
Había ido al bar en primer lugar para buscar la forma de satisfacer su tensión sexual, quería encontrar un Amo con el que hacer un acuerdo razonable y así ambos se ayudasen.  
Su primer día estuvo bien (si dejaba de lado el que se hubiese puesto borracho y no recordase el haber conocido a su ídolo), había conocido a Chris y el mayor le había llamado la atención.   
Era guapo y su tono de voz se le hacía muy atractivo, sus movimientos y forma de hablar, prometían noches de lujuria que Yuuri ansiaba con desesperación. Sabía que si le pedía ser su Amo y este accedía la diversión estaba asegurada, era evidente que Chris tenía un potencial alto.  
Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Víctor, si este estaba ahí por acompañar a su amigo o si él también era parte del mundillo BDSM. Si era la última opción, rogaba que este fuese un Amo.  
¿Rogaba? ¿Qué fue ese pensamiento? ¡Como si Víctor Nikiforov fuese a acceder tenerlo de sumiso! Lo más probable es que ya hubiese encontrado uno o tuviese expectativas mucho más altas.   
¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente creía que podía aspirar a su ídolo?   
Con un bufido molesto se retiró del restaurant después de pagar la cuenta. Al menos ahora con el estómago lleno, podría evitar emborracharse tan fácilmente.  
Pensó de nuevo en Chris… no era mala idea, pero tal vez era la hora de dejar de ser tan pesimista e intentar algo fuera de su zona de confort.   
¿Y si le preguntaba a Víctor?   
¡No, no, no, no! ¡Acababa de conocerlo!   
Pero los Amo-sumiso muchas veces solo hacían un contrato cuando se conocían y luego lo seguían, nada de amistad ni amorío, eso hacía que todo fuese mucho más fácil y evitaba malos entendidos.  
Se detuvo en medio de la acera. Tal vez debería arriesgarse, si se detenía un momento a pensar en lo que había sido su vida, siempre había sido muy metódico y había pensado mucho en las cosas antes de tomar una decisión, era lo que lo había llevado hasta allí y no se arrepentía, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseaba ser impulsivo y atreverse por una vez a aspirar a más, sobre todo, si eso significaba tener un contrato con su mayor ídolo.  
“¡Está bien, Yuuri! ¡Harás un intento! si ves a Víctor esta noche lo tomarás como una señal e intentarás seducirlo. ¡Al menos una vez intenta que las cosas en la vida cambien a tu favor!”  
Se armó de energía y a paso rápido llegó hasta la entrada del bar. Ya era de noche desde hacía unas horas, por lo que se sentía más confiado para entrar sin encontrarse con el bar muy vacío.  
—Konbanwa —saludó con una inclinación al guardia que se encontraba en la mampara, este le respondió con un asentimiento seco, ya no necesitaba entregar el carnet de identidad para comprobar su edad.  
El bar estaba mucho más lleno que el día anterior, en una zona había un grupo de personas bailando, se abrió paso entre empujones para llegar al sector del bar, primero se serviría algo para tomar, después de todo, el solo hecho de estar ahí, hacía que se le apretara un poco el estómago de nervios.   
—Veo que volviste, lindura, ¿qué te sirvo? —Mila le sonreía con coquetería, le caía bien esa chica, era una de esas personas de carácter agradable con las que era fácil dialogar.  
—Hola —le regaló una sonrisa más relajada—. Quiero un “ruso blanco” por favor.  
—Un ruso blanco será. —Le guiñó un ojo y caminó contoneando sus caderas hacia donde estaban las botellas de vodka.   
No solía tomar vodka, la resistencia que tenía a este trago era prácticamente nula, pero se sentía inspirado por la presencia de Víctor, esperaba que al tomar esa bebida lo invocase o algo así.  
Mila se acercó con un vaso en la mano. Era un líquido blanco y espeso, compuesto de vodka, crema y kalhua.   
Bebió el primer sorbo con suavidad, el licor le quemó un poco la garganta, pero esta sensación pasó rápidamente por el dulzor de la bebida.  
Siguió bebiendo tranquilamente mientras paseaba la vista por el bar. Había mucha gente esa noche, pero aún no lograba divisar a Chris o a Víctor, aunque tenía que ser paciente, después de todo, el ruso le había insinuado que estaría en el bar esa noche.   
Estaba nervioso, nunca había sido muy bueno seduciendo, las otras veces en las que había conseguido Amo lo había hecho vía internet, creándose un perfil y poniendo solo una foto suya junto a sus gustos y límites inquebrantables. Había coincidido con varios y después de conversaciones y acuerdos, logró firmar un contrato con algún que otro Amo.  
Pero exponerse así, yendo a un bar e intentar directamente seducir a un hombre en específico para que este fuese su Amo, era otra cosa, requería de un nivel de valentía que él no poseía, al menos no sin alcohol.  
Se zampó el vaso en tres sorbos largos, pidió otro ante la mirada risueña de la pelirroja. Necesitaba un poco más de valor, para que, cuando llegara Víctor, fuese capaz de hablarle sin demostrar lo nervioso que le ponía.  
El tiempo pasaba y no paraba de beber, el primer trago lo había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba, por lo que creía que el tiempo iba mucho más lento de lo que pensaba, cuando en realidad no habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y ya estaba totalmente ebrio.   
Y es que tomarse tres vasos de “ruso blanco” en tan poco tiempo no era buena idea, menos para alguien con tan poca resistencia al alcohol.  
A lo lejos divisó una cabellera plateada entre la multitud.   
Ya era hora.

 

Llevaba solo unos días en Japón y ya había sentido una chispa de vida que no había sentido en Rusia durante años.   
La vida había sido monótona para él por mucho tiempo, con el tiempo, hasta la misma cocina se había convertido en una obligación más, en vez de la vía de escape que siempre había sido.  
Había llegado a un punto en que no se sentía motivado, a pesar de toda la fama que podía tener como pastelero. Siempre se había sentido estancado, aunque había viajado a muchos países por seminarios y cursos, su vida había estado atada a Rusia. Necesitaba un cambio urgente.  
La propuesta de Chris le cayó del cielo, su amigo suizo llevaba muchos años viviendo en Rusia. Juntos habían pasado por muchos momentos y últimamente Chris había notado el estado de ánimo apagado de él, por lo que le ofreció acompañarlo en su nueva propuesta de negocios.  
Le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Japón, un país por el que siempre se había sentido fascinado, la cultura japonesa (y sobre todo su comida) era algo que le gustaba mucho, había aprendido japonés hacía varios años, aunque sabía que debía pulirlo muchísimo.  
Así que una vez Chris le mencionó de su viaje, se animó a seguirlo. No le costó nada encontrar una pastelería en Tokio en la que trabajar, muchas otras pastelerías le habían ofrecido el puesto de Pastelero jefe, pero prefirió quedarse en la mejor que había encontrado como Sous chef.  
Por una vez en la vida quería dejar de hacer lo que los demás esperaban de él y dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba, cocinar todo el día y dejarse envolver por la dulzura y rudeza que era el mundo de la cocina, tal vez así lograría encontrar de nuevo motivación y podría seguir con energías renovadas, su sueño era tener su propia pastelería y, aunque ya contaba con el capital para eso, sabía que aún no estaba listo, debía ganar más experiencia.  
Su segunda noche en Japón fue de lo más interesante.   
Llevaba muchas horas instalando sus cosas, a pesar de que no se había traído ningún mueble, tenía un sinnúmero de ropa y otras… posesiones que requerían guardarse con delicadeza, había traído casi todos sus juguetes y artículos en caso de encontrar algún sumiso que lo acompañase, después de todo, llevaba un tiempo considerable sin entablar contrato con ninguno.  
Otra cosa que compartía con Chris es que ambos pertenecían al mundo del BDSM, aunque con roles distintos.  
Él era un Amo en toda regla, le gustaba la dominación y el sadismo sexual, era algo que nunca lo había preocupado aunque por supuesto lo mantenía en secreto, sabía que la sociedad no estaba del todo lista para aceptar tan abiertamente todas las preferencias sexuales, sumándole que era bisexual, por lo que había tenido tanto sumisos como sumisas (aunque mayoritariamente hombres).  
En cuanto a Chris, era un hombre muy versátil, cambiaba tanto de Amo a sumiso en un santiamén, aunque siempre elegía parejas hombres, su estado podía cambiar, él decía disfrutar de “todas las delicias que puede dar la vida”.   
Una vez terminó de guardar la mayoría de la ropa y de dejar sus otras pertenecías en el cuarto que siempre tendría con llave, revisó su celular.  
Para variar, tenía una invitación de Chris a un bar en el que se juntaba la comunidad Bondage de Tokio. Tenía que relajarse un rato, así que aceptó de buena gana. Tal vez encontraría amigos nuevos y podría entablar relación con posibles sumisos.  
Lo que encontró allí fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.   
Yuuri… ¿Cómo describir a Yuuri? Lo había visto de lejos conversar con Chris, le pareció guapo a primera vista, tenía un aura erótica que le encantó, aunque estaba visiblemente borracho.  
Por su contextura y comportamiento dedujo que era un sumiso y más grata fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba en busca de un Amo en ese momento, su suerte no podía ser mejor.  
Comenzó a conversar con Chris sobre la mudanza, sentía la mirada del japonés encima de él, evitó su mirada porque sabía que no debía tomarse tan en serio las miradas de una persona borracha, aunque no le faltaron momentos para observarlo de arriba abajo.  
Al parecer se le había disipado un poco el alcohol, aunque había adoptado una pose un tanto tímida, ¿tal vez lo había reconocido?  
Cuando le confirmó que estaba buscando un Amo se aprovechó un poco, recorriendo su cuerpo con deseo le envió una indirecta, esperaba que entendiera lo que quería decir, porque ese japonés definitivamente podría ser un sumiso suyo, su cara y cuerpo le habían encantado y si estaba ahí era porque pertenecía al mundo BDSM.   
Aunque nunca se esperó que este, al irse, se levantara de forma insinuante dejando una tarjeta con su nombre.  
¿Acaso se les había insinuado a los dos?  
Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrárselo en el trabajo al día siguiente.  
¿Cómo describir a Yuuri?  
Ayer era el chico ebrio del bar, un sumiso en busca de Amo, con un aura erótica pero de pocas palabras.  
Sin embargo, la persona que veía ahora era un tímido japonés, dedicado completamente a su trabajo y que se sonrojaba de una forma adorable.   
Fue una sorpresa notar que no se acordaba de él, hasta le hizo gracia ver la mirada pensativa del japonés durante el día, el cual cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso al recibir las sonrisas más coquetas que el ruso era capaz de hacer.  
Ya le estaba encantando esa forma que tenía de sonrojarse y esconderse.  
¿Su culo se pondría igual de rojo que sus mejillas después de un par de azotes?  
Casi tiene una erección de solo imaginarlo, poder someter a ese adorable japonés, verlo en la completa perversión de ser un sumiso, lo calentaba de una manera en la que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.  
Y ahora estaba afuera del bar con Chris, se habían atrasado un poco porque el suizo había insistido en salir a comer a un restaurant primero, aprovecharon de hacer un poco de turismo para llegar a buena hora, esperaba poder encontrarse con Yuuri ahí, le interesaba conocerlo más.  
Estaban a punto de entrar cuando Chris lo detuvo.  
—Creo que tenemos que ser claros antes de entrar, ¿qué estás buscando tú? —el suizo lo miraba con esa sonrisa de suficiencia, le había contado su día laboral con Yuuri en el restaurant y no había dejado de mirarlo así desde ese momento.   
—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió fingiendo indiferencia—. Solo quiero beber algo y divertirme.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no estás buscando encontrarte con Yuuri? después de todo, le insinuaste que vendrías…   
—Solo quería conocerlo un poco más a fondo, somos compañeros de trabajo —replicó.  
—A mí no me engañas, tú lo que quieres es tenerlo de sumiso. —El suizo achicó los ojos mirándolo con sospecha.  
—¿Por qué tanta pregunta? —Desvió la vista incómodo. ¿Y qué si quería a Yuuri de sumiso o no? Realmente eso era asunto suyo y de nadie más.  
—Necesito una confirmación aquí. Si tú no vas detrás de Yuuri iré yo, no me importaría tener a un sensual japonés de sumiso.  
Sintió un extraño apretón en el estómago, la idea le desagradaba completamente y al parecer su amigo lo sabía.   
Se quedaron mirándose un momento, el suizo con cara risueña y él con la mejor expresión de póker que tenía.   
¿Quería a Yuuri de sumiso? sabía que acababa de conocerlo, pero no necesitaba hacerlo mucho más, después de todo, era un contrato para el placer, nada de amistad ni mucho menos amorío, solo única y exclusivamente placer.  
Llevaba un tiempo sin sumiso, podrían estar un mes de prueba y luego revaluar…  
—Puede que sea un potencial sumiso, depende de cómo lo vea estos días —respondió desviando la mirada, no quería ver la sonrisa de suficiencia de su amigo.  
—Eso quería escuchar —recibió una palmada en el hombro.  
El bar estaba en su apogeo, el calor que estaba contenido adentro golpeó a ambos amigos con fuerza, Víctor se sacó la chaqueta apenas puso un pie adentro, Chris le imitó.  
Se deslizaron entre empujones y disculpas al centro del bar, quería tomar algo como celebración por el primer día de trabajo de ambos, después de todo, Chris también había tenido su primer día.  
Esperaba su trago mientras Chris coqueteaba con el barman cuando lo vio.  
Ahí, sentado en una de las incómodas sillas que rodeaban el bar-isla, estaba Yuuri.  
Tenía el cabello como siempre, dándole una apariencia dulce que contrastaba fuertemente con su estado de ebriedad.  
¿Es que acaso tenía problemas con el alcohol? Porque estaba claro que su resistencia debía ser muy mala si ya estaba ebrio de nuevo.  
Tomó su vodka negro de la barra y se dirigió a Yuuri, dejando a su amigo entablar conversación con un sujeto pelirrojo que se le había acercado.  
—Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte aquí.  
Apoyó un brazo en la barra, girándose de medio lado con la intención de quedar más cerca del nipón y ver sus tiernos sonrojos.  
—Pensé que si te obedecía y venía verías mi potencial —lo miraba directamente a los ojos, la lengua se le trabó un poco al decirlo, pero se veía la determinación en sus pupilas.   
—¿Tu potencial?  
—Mi potencial de sumiso. Verás… —el menor se acercó lentamente a su oreja, sentía su aliento haciéndole cosquillas, el olor a alcohol inundando sus fosas nasales— tengo la habilidad de complacer y obedecer de una forma que te encantará.  
El ruso estaba gratamente sorprendido, Yuuri se había mostrado tan tímido en el trabajo después de haberlo visto ebrio, que pensó que su actitud sería un poco más recatada, pero su forma insinuante de hablarle le provocó una ligera erección.  
Posó una mano en el muslo del japonés, haciendo que este se sobresaltara un poco, al parecer su aparente valor era frágil, el ruso comenzaba a sospechar que solo había bebido para quitarse la vergüenza.  
—Eres muy valiente al decirme esto de forma tan descarada, Yuuri, ¿entiendes que si pretendes ser mi sumiso no podrás salir a emborracharte en un bar? No podrás exponerte así.  
Había algo en ese japonés que lo calentaba de una manera exquisita, el solo verlo ahí, entre sonrojado y envalentonado, lo hacía fantasear en todas las posiciones en las que quería ponerlo. Ver los ganchos de suspensión detrás de él no le ayudaba mucho, imaginárselo suspendido hizo que se pusiera del todo duro.  
—Lo sé, haré todo lo que me digas —soltó un hipido adorable, ya sentía ganas de llevarlo a su departamento y follárselo toda la noche.  
Se miraron un momento, su cara le fascinaba, había algo en él que le encantaba y Víctor comenzaba a sentirse como una polilla yendo directo hacia una luz muy brillante, sintiéndose atraído y acercándose sin poder evitarlo.  
Aun así estaba indeciso, apenas había pisado Japón, su trabajo recién empezaba y tenía mucho que ocuparse como para darle tiempo a un sumiso, aunque claro, la presencia de un sumiso en su vida le ayudaría a liberar un poco la tensión.  
—Por favor, si me permites ser tu sumiso te complaceré, haré todo lo que me pidas, seré el mejor sumiso que hayas tenido en tu vida.   
Yuuri le tomó del brazo, acercándose más a él y evidenciando su anhelo.  
Soltó un suspiro, eran compañeros de trabajo, tal vez era una idea muy descabellada, tenía que pensarlo mejor.  
—Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora, en tu estado apenas piensas racional, ven, te llamaré a un taxi, te acompaño afuera.  
—¡No! Si ahora bebí fue para tener el valor de decírtelo, solo se me fue de las manos.  
—Escucha, Yuuri... —se interrumpió cuando los labios del nipón chocaron con los suyos.   
Había sido un tanto brusco, un beso de ebrio atontado en una multitud de personas. Pero sentir el roce de los labios del japonés había hecho que bajara sus barreras, mandando al carajo las dudas que sentía. Deslizó sus manos por su cintura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras profundizaba el beso.  
Yuuri soltó un jadeo suave una vez metió su lengua en su boca, era algo que ya había sentido muchas veces de otras personas, pero con él le había encendido aún más.   
Probar su boca era delicioso, deslizó sus manos bajo su polera, sintiendo la suavidad de su espalda y el leve temblor en su cuerpo, tal parecía que Yuuri seguía nervioso, lo que solo podía provocarlo aún más. Era sumiso por naturaleza.  
Un carraspeo fuerte a su lado lo hizo separarse del beso a regañadientes.  
—Te veo ocupado, Vitya —la voz grave de su amigo denotaba su diversión—. ¿Cómo estás, Yuuri?  
—Bi-bien —lo miró de soslayo, ese sonrojo adorable volvía a estar en sus mejillas, como si no tuviese suficiente con la tremenda erección que traía.  
—Te veo muy bien de hecho, ese peinado te da un aspecto bastante… “violable” —el tono de voz que había utilizado era demasiado coqueto para el gusto de Víctor.  
—¿Necesitas algo? Estamos un poco ocupados aquí, Chris —el ruso le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras abrazaba a Yuuri por la cintura con fuerza.  
—Solo venía a despedirme, la suerte me sonrió rápido esta noche —le guiñó un ojo—, aunque no tanto como a ti, es una lástima.  
Se acercó rápidamente a Yuuri dejando un beso casi en la comisura de sus labios.   
Sintió un retortijón molesto en el estómago, no podía estar sintiéndose tan posesivo con alguien que apenas conocía ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Y por qué Chris tenía que ser tan coqueto con Yuuri? ya tendría una conversación seria con su amigo.  
Pensó que Yuuri se sonrojaría o que como mínimo se avergonzaría, pero soltó una risita mientras se despedía en un mal pronunciado francés.  
—¡Au revoir!  
Su amigo se despidió con una sonrisa, caminando entre empujones por la multitud hacia la puerta, donde lo esperaba un pelirrojo bastante atractivo.  
Volteó su mirada a Yuuri, viéndolo de nuevo sonrojado, sus ojos aún mostraban ese anhelo de ser poseído.  
—Ven, te llevaré a mi departamento.  
Pagó su cuenta y la de Yuuri, al ver la cantidad que había bebido logró entender su estado de ebriedad, aunque le hizo gracia que pidiese un ruso blanco, era una indirecta bastante directa.  
Lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hacia la salida. Pidieron un taxi afuera, no quedaba muy lejos pero no quería esperar demasiado.  
Tal vez era precipitado y una mala idea al ser compañeros de trabajo, pero simplemente no podía resistirse, las manos le escocían dentro del auto por las ganas contenidas de deslizarse por su piel, quería sentirlo, ese japonés tenía algo que lo volvía loco.  
Subieron por las escaleras en silencio, se sentía la tensión en el aire, casi lo jalaba hacia su puerta.  
Entraron, Víctor cerró la puerta apresurado mientras Yuuri indagaba el lugar, se acercó al perchero que estaba en una esquina para dejar su chaqueta colgada.  
Sintió unas manos rodeándolo y estrechando su cintura. Yuuri apoyó la cabeza en su espalda, parecía que volvía a sentirse abrumado.  
—¿Estás seguro de que podrás manejarlo, Yuuri? —le preguntó en un susurro, después de todo, la propuesta de ser su sumiso había venido del menor y no de él, aunque solo se le había adelantado—. Estás ebrio y yo estoy consciente, una vez que empiece no pienso detenerme.  
Quería darse la vuelta cuando sintió los brazos de Yuuri apretándolo con más fuerza.  
—Estoy seguro… solo estoy nervioso —podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo, sintió el impulso de estrecharlo en sus brazos pero se contuvo, no podía dar esas muestras de afecto a nadie.   
—¿Ahora te avergüenzas? En el bar lucías hasta desvergonzado.  
Sintió como escondía más la cabeza.  
—Quiero complacerte, realmente quiero hacerlo contigo, pero no sé si esté a la altura y ahora me parece absurdo después de cómo me comporte ahí.  
Parecía que su futuro sumiso era alguien un poco inseguro de sí mismo.  
Dejó ir un poco de aire, por un momento pensó que se arrepentiría de llevarlo ahí.  
Giró su cuerpo, tomó las mejillas de Yuuri entre sus manos, de cerca sus ojos vino tinto eran aún más tiernos, esa mirada de vulnerabilidad que tenía había vuelto a calentarlo.  
—No puedo decirte que seré suave porque ni a ti ni a mi nos gusta así, pero sé que te gustará, solo déjate llevar por el placer, Yuuri. No haré nada que tú no quieras.  
Por respuesta recibió los labios de Yuuri sobre él, lo estrechó a su cuerpo tomándolo de la cintura, sintiendo una energía desenfrenada recorriéndolo, su boca era deliciosa, saborearlo de esa forma lo estaba encendiendo más, tenía una dura erección en sus pantalones, podía sentir la dureza en Yuuri también.  
El beso habría durado unos segundos o un par de horas, el tiempo parecía correr distinto cuando besaba a Yuuri.  
Se alarmó ante ese pensamiento, no podía tener esa clase de sentimientos y menos tan pronto, era un sumiso más y eso era todo. El amor no existía para él.  
Se separó de él, su respiración se había agitado y sabía que no estaba muy peinado, Yuuri se había entretenido con su cabello mientras se besaban.  
—¿Tienes claro que una vez entremos a la habitación serás mío, verdad?  
—Sí. —Mierda, se sentía aún más pervertido de lo normal al excitarse con la cara inocente de Yuuri.  
—Me dirás Amo y me obedecerás en todo.  
—Sí.  
—No creo que necesitemos una palabra de seguridad ahora, pero si me dices que pare pararé. Mañana hablaremos del contrato, haremos un salto al vacío ahora, ¿está bien?  
—Sí, Amo —aún tenía ese rubor tierno en las mejillas, pero la palabra “Amo” salida de sus labios se sentía algo deliciosamente prohibido.   
—Ahora sígueme.


	6. Como saltar al vacío

El ruso se dirigió a su habitación sintiendo a Yuuri caminar atrás.  
—Quítate la ropa hasta quedar solo con los interiores y luego arrodíllate en la cama. No quiero que levantes la mirada.  
El nipón asintió.  
Error.   
Víctor lo tomó de la mano, casi arrastrándolo a la cama, lo empujó, haciendo que su torso rozara con el colchón y dejando su culo alzado, listo para recibir las nalgadas que le dio.  
Yuuri soltó tal mezcla de gemidos y grititos de dolor que Víctor podría hasta imaginarse su culo caliente y rojo.  
—Cuando te hable me responderás, ¿entendiste?  
—Sí, Amo —susurró obediente, quería transmitirle al ruso que obedecería, a pesar de la emoción que sintió al sentir las nalgadas que le dio.  
—Ahora haz lo que te dije.  
Se apartó de él, dejándolo que se desnudara mientras se dirigía a una de las cajas que tenía aún sellada.  
Por supuesto que se había llevado la mayoría de sus juguetes a Japón. Algunas cosas había tenido que comprarlas de nuevo porque eran más grandes (como las sillas y uno que otro gancho), pero con lo que tenía ahora se conformaba.  
Sacó un lubricante, condones, una soga y una venda. Empezarían suaves por ahora.  
Yuuri se desnudó con rapidez, dejó su ropa en una silla cercana y se arrodilló en la cama sin levantar la vista, quería hacerlo todo bien, demostrarle al ruso que era capaz de obedecerlo y complacerlo de la mejor forma.  
Sin saberlo, ambos deseaban casi con desesperación ser Amo y sumiso.  
Yuuri esperaba con expectación. No sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando el ruso, pero la simple idea de estar ahí semidesnudo, sin poder mirarlo, en la obediencia absoluta, era algo que lo prendía muchísimo, sentía su miembro duro, como si la mirada del ruso sobre él fuese capaz calentarlo sin tan siquiera tocarlo.  
El mayor se acercó, tenía todo listo y no podía esperar para sentir al nipón.  
Se sacó la ropa primero, lanzándola al suelo, dejando solo el calzoncillo negro que le sacaba tanto provecho.  
—Ya puedes mirarme, Yuuri.  
El japonés alzó la vista, sonrojándose al mirar el cuerpo de Adonis que Víctor tenía, sin duda el ruso sabía cómo mantener su cuerpo en forma, Yuuri jamás había tenido un amante tan bien formado.  
Sin previo aviso el mayor se le lanzó encima, yendo directo a su boca y devorándolo con desesperación, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación se elevara diez grados más.  
Sentir sus pieles desnudas chocando era delicioso, la fricción entre sus cuerpos y las caricias traviesas del ruso llenaban la habitación, Yuuri intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero su forma de besarle era como una batalla, una que estaba perdiendo, el ruso pasaba sus manos por su cintura, acariciándole de vez en cuando los muslos sin llegar a tocarle del todo, parecía que solo estaba calentando.  
Las manos de Yuuri le cosquilleaban por tocarlo pero aún no había recibido la orden del ruso, tal vez no la necesitaba y debía asumir que podía hacerlo.   
Con un movimiento dubitativo deslizó la mano por la espalda de Víctor, era muy suave y a la vez tenía músculos marcados que hicieron que se endureciera más.  
—Puedes tocarme, Yuuri, no muerdo —el ruso llevó su boca hasta besos en el cuello del nipón, arrancándole gemidos contenidos—, pero si sigues aguantando tus gemidos puede que sí muerda.  
Le apretó una nalga en el camino, eran tan esponjosas que el ruso ya estaba soñando con hacer una sesión de spanking con el nipón, sobre todo, al escuchar el gemido erótico que este soltó.  
Yuuri bajó las manos a las nalgas del ruso, no podía negar que habían sido su perdición, cuando estaban en la pastelería se le desviaban los ojos hacia abajo.  
Sentir las manos de ese pequeño e inocente japonés en su anatomía lo calentaba a más no poder. Quería hacerlo gemir más, sentirlo al borde del éxtasis y verlo estallar de placer, comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, dejando besos y lamidas en su cuello y oreja, recibiendo un jadeo adorable en respuesta.  
El aire se sentía más pesado, solo lleno de los gemidos de Yuuri, este no quería ser el único en sentirse tan bien, así que con un acopio de valentía se dirigió hasta el miembro del ruso, tocándolo por encima de su ropa interior con su mano y dando un jadeo de sorpresa, la apartó rápidamente.  
Sabía que era grande, podía sentirlo chocando contra su cuerpo pero una vez que lo sintió en su mano... Tal vez necesitase una silla de ruedas para salir de allí.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Víctor al ver que se detenía.  
—E-es muy grande... no sé si entrará —respondió con vergüenza el japonés, era primera vez que tocaba un miembro tan grande, no sabía si saldría con vida de esa pieza. Aunque esa idea tampoco le molestaba.  
El ruso sintió un arrebato de orgullo.  
—No te preocupes, Yuuri, te prepararé bien.  
—Es que… es el más grande que he tocado —Yuuri quería hacerle entender que jamás lo habían preparado para un pene así de grande, era su forma de pedirle que tuviese cuidado.  
Pero al parecer tuvo el efecto contrario.  
Víctor sintió un pinchazo de molestia ante ese comentario, dio vuelta a Yuuri con brusquedad, dejándolo boca abajo y con el culo levantado, con una mano bajó el bóxer para dejarle una sonora nalgada con la otra.  
El ruido del azote se mezcló con el chillido del nipón, lo había tomado por sorpresa, dejó la mano en su culo estrujándoselo, quería marcar sus uñas en su trasero, hacerle entender de su molestia.  
—No vuelvas a nombrar a otros en esta cama —no entendía por qué había sentido esa rabia al pensar en Yuuri con otros hombres, más específicamente en Yuuri desnudo tocando el pene de otro hombre con sus pequeñas manos—, no quiero saber que piensas en otros mientras te toco.  
—Sí, Amo, no pienso en otros, solo en usted —el nipón solo se había sentido más caliente al recibir su castigo, cada nalgada era como una caricia a su alma.  
Víctor no podía contentarse solo con eso, él era un Amo estricto, no permitiría la insubordinación y necesitaba dejar en claro su punto.  
Tomando la soga que tenía apartada, aferró ambos brazos de Yuuri por detrás, enfocándose en dejar un nudo firme, imposibilitándolo de moverse desde el codo hasta las manos.  
La imagen era tan jodidamente caliente, ver la espalda tersa y suave de Yuuri con los brazos atados hacia atrás y su culo ya rojo levantado para él. Una oleada de excitación lo recorrió, el ruso ya estaba botando líquido preseminal cuando tomó la botella de lubricante.  
—Deja el culo en alto y no te muevas.  
—Lo haré, Amo —susurró Yuuri, acomodándose para quedar completamente expuesto hacia él y quedándose estático, esperando a que el ruso lo llenara.  
Víctor tomó el lubricante, se esparció en su propio miembro una cantidad generosa y se acercó a la entrada del nipón.   
Comenzó con un suave roce, Yuuri estuvo a punto de sobresaltarse pero alcanzó a contenerse, se sentía tan bien, el ruso comenzó a sobar su miembro entre las nalgas rojas y calientes de Yuuri mientras se las estrujaba. La sensación era suave y excitante, de vez en cuando deslizaba las manos por la cintura y espalda del menor, provocándole un escalofrío de placer que casi lo hizo moverse.  
Víctor necesitaba más, quería poseerlo, sentir la estrechez aprisionando su miembro dentro de él. Tenía que prepararlo.  
Posó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del japonés, provocando un sobresalto en este cuando ejerció un poco de presión.  
Víctor sonrió triunfante, Yuuri pensaba que entraría en él cuando este solo quería provocarlo. Ahora podría castigarlo de nuevo.  
—Ohh, mi precioso Yuuri, volviste a desobedecerme.  
Tomó la venda que había dejado a parte y en un rápido movimiento cubrió los ojos del nipón.  
—¡No! Qué... —le dio una nalgada, haciendo que este soltara un chillido de sorpresa.   
Ahora estaba inmovilizado y sin poder ver, completamente expuesto a los deseos de Víctor.   
Yuuri estaba en su límite, sentía su miembro duro y palpitante, las gotas de líquido preseminal bajando por él, hasta el sudor en su propio cuerpo lo sentía caliente, apenas podía aguantar la excitación, estaba al borde del colapso y eso solo con unos cuantos toques de Víctor.   
El ruso se empapó los dedos de lubricante y comenzó a palpar la entrada del nipón con un dedo, mientras dirigía una mano al miembro de Yuuri.  
El japonés gimió desesperado bajo sus toques, sentía como un dedo se metía dentro de él mientras el ruso lo masturbaba con tanta lentitud que era casi una tortura, su mano tenía restos de lubricante, haciendo la fricción deliciosa.  
—Por favor… —soltó en una mezcla de susurro y gemido.   
—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Yuuri? —Víctor metió un segundo dedo de golpe, haciendo que el japonés gimiera en respuesta, aún desesperado por la lenta masturbación que le proporcionaba el ruso.  
—Por favor, Amo… lo necesito.  
—Te has portado mal, Yuuri, ahora tendrás que aguantar.  
El japonés dejó escapar un jadeo de frustración. Debía mantenerse quieto mientras el ruso lo torturaba de placer con una mano.  
Al menos recibía la satisfacción de tener sus dedos dentro, cuando sintió el tercer dedo entrar de golpe en él soltó un gemido de alivio, no pudo aguantar el impulso de acercar sus caderas hacia las manos del ruso, casi suplicando porque este lo llenara de una vez.  
—Mírate, Yuuri, tan desesperado porque te lo meta.  
El ruso lo tomó de las caderas, con un rápido movimiento metió su miembro entero dentro de él, sintiéndose exquisitamente abrumado.  
Yuuri soltó un jadeo, estuvo a punto de correrse solo con sentir su miembro palpitante dentro de él, era grande, le escocia de dolor recibirlo completamente, pero era justo lo que deseaba.  
Comenzó un suave vaivén, aún con movimientos lentos y suaves, Yuuri pensaba que el ruso quería seguir torturándolo cuando este solo estaba haciendo que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.  
El nipón soltaba gemidos de placer sin control, cada vez las embestidas iban más fuertes, el choque de sus cuerpos resonaba en la habitación mientras el ruso lo penetraba ya sin tregua, sosteniéndolo con fuerza por las caderas ya que Yuuri estaba amarrado y no podía apoyar sus manos.  
—Eres tan delicioso —Víctor se sentía colapsar, pero no quería que todo terminase tan rápido, quería admirar la belleza de Yuuri de más cerca.  
Salió del cuerpo del japonés, haciendo que soltara un sonido de frustración tan tierno, que tuvo que dejar una nalgada fuerte como recordatorio.  
Más para él mismo que para Yuuri, no podía encontrar a Yuuri “tierno”, eso era un término de amantes y ellos no eran amantes.  
Con un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta como si fuese un muñeco, Yuuri se vio de frente ahora. Víctor lo poseía como quería.  
Lo penetró con fuerza, el ruso ya no contenía sus gemidos ni su deseo, enfocando su mirada en Yuuri comenzó a embestirlo con fiereza, apretándolo de la cintura y llenándolo de frente.  
Yuuri estaba a ciegas, solo sentía como el ruso lo movía y lo penetraba sin darle tregua, estaba desesperado por darse alivio, pero no podía ni tocarse a sí mismo, todo su placer estaba a merced del ruso y este se salió de control cuando el mayor tocó su punto más dulce con la punta de su pene.   
—Por favor, Amo —gimió desesperado— quiero correrme.  
Víctor estaba embobado con él, su piel era tan tersa, cubierta con una capa brillante de sudor que solo hacía que se viera más atractivo, sus botones rosados adornaban su torso, se veían tan suaves y apetecibles que no pudo evitar dirigir una de sus manos ahí y pellizcarlo con fuerza, haciendo que Yuuri arquease la espalda en un gemido tan erótico que solo logró encenderlo más. Era tan malditamente receptivo.  
—¿Quieres mi permiso para correrte, Yuuri? —la voz del ruso sonaba ronca de placer, sentía una corriente recorrerle el cuerpo, estaba a punto de correrse.  
—Por favor, Amo…  
En un arrebato le arrancó la venda de los ojos, quería verlo cuando llegase al éxtasis.  
—Hazlo, tienes que estar mirándome a los ojos cuando te corras.  
Yuuri se veía como la imagen misma del erotismo, el ruso siguió embistiéndolo con fuerza, ahora con la excitación a flor de piel al ver cada expresión del adorable japonés que se estaba follando, golpeando sin piedad ese punto que lo hacía retorcerse de placer.  
Llevó su mano al miembro del nipón, bastó con que lo sujetase, para que Yuuri se corriese en un gemido exquisito, llenado su mano y estómago con su semen, poniendo una expresión en su cara que solo lo precipitó al borde junto a él.   
—Mierda, Yuuri —soltó antes de correrse con fuerza dentro de él, sujetándolo de las caderas para penetrarlo aún más profundo mientras eyaculaba.  
Cayó rendido sobre el nipón. Ambos respiraban agitados, sus alientos chocaban entre ellos mientras se sumergían en esa dicha postcoital que parecía querer envolverlos en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Yuuri creía estar en el cielo, había tenido un orgasmo espectacular, se sentía por fin tan aliviado después de haber estado tanto tiempo a dos velas, que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo estaba agotado, después de todo, había tenido una jornada laboral muy pesada, había bebido hasta emborracharse, para después de tener sexo duro con su amor platónico. Había sido todo un día.  
El ruso salió con delicadeza de él, amarrando el condón y lanzándolo a la basura mientras volteaba a Yuuri.   
Comenzó a desatarle los brazos, el nipón soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir esa parte de su cuerpo más suelta, la sangre ahora corriendo mejor por sus venas.  
La inquietud lo alcanzó, sabía que debía irse a su casa ahora, después de todo, eso solo había sido sexo… pero estaba muerto, sentía que apenas podría ponerse de pie.  
—A-amo —susurró entrecortado— ¿debo irme ya?  
Víctor no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, algo en su cabeza se activó con alarma al pensar en la idea de que Yuuri se alejase de sus brazos en ese momento, la idea de que saliese a la calle a esas horas de la noche no le agradaba.  
—Te quedarás a dormir, debes estar muy cansado —se levantó de la cama solo para mover a Yuuri, acomodándolo bajo las mantas— mañana hablaremos del contrato y veremos cómo lo haremos.  
El ruso hizo amago de alejarse cuando Yuuri lo sujetó de la mano.  
—Amo —se ruborizó, parecía absurdo que se avergonzara por algo después de tener sexo, pero seguía siéndole chocante— ¿se quedará a dormir conmigo?   
—Ya puedes tutearme, Yuuri —el ruso respondió de vuelta, se sentó en la cama para mirarlo más de cerca—, ¿crees que es apropiado que durmamos en la misma cama?   
—No lo sé… —Yuuri se removió incómodo, sabía que era poco usual, él por lo general volvía a casa después de estar con sus Amos o simplemente dormían en camas separadas, habían existido excepciones, pero no había sido nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, esa idea se le hacía antinatural con el ruso— solo tengo un poco de frío… durmamos juntos, Víctor, no pasará nada.  
Trató de dirigirle una sonrisa confiada, pero debía verse horrible con el pelo alborotado y la cara de cansancio después del sexo.  
Víctor asintió, un poco más satisfecho con la respuesta pero aún con la semilla de la duda en él.  
Se deslizó dentro de la cama, viéndose atrapado rápidamente por los brazos del japonés, el cual se sumergió en el sueño casi de inmediato.  
Nunca dormía con sus sumisos, a pesar de que muchas veces él mismo era el que lo pedía, siempre había sido un límite en sus contratos.  
Y ahora llegaba Yuuri, mandando al carajo todos los límites y robándose una primera vez sin siquiera pensarlo, sin pararse a meditar que tal vez Víctor jamás de los jamases había dormido con un sumiso.  
Víctor soltó un suspiro, envolviendo al japonés entre sus brazos se dispuso a dormir, sintiéndose más relajado que nunca al tener a alguien a quien abrazar durante las noches.  
Qué cálida podía ser una cama cuando se está acompañado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! esta es la primera vez de Víctor y Yuuri =) aún hace falta hablar del contrato y firmarlo, pero quería dar este primer toquecito de hard al fic ;)  
> Gracias por leerme y que tengan un lindo día!


	7. Preguntas inapropiadas

Yuuri se despertó sobresaltado.

Le dolía la cabeza, tenía ese extraño malestar estomacal que sentía cada vez que bebía más de la cuenta y podía sentir la boca un tanto seca.

Se removió inquieto, buscando sus lentes en alguna parte cuando sintió a alguien moverse al lado de él.

Fue como en cámara lenta, se giró poco a poco con un nudo en la garganta mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Se había acostado con Víctor. No estaba muy seguro de cómo empezó todo, pero estaba casi seguro que le pidió borracho que fuese su Amo.

Casi suelta un jadeo ahogado al verlo, su pelo caía desordenado por su cara, dormía de lado, como mirándolo a él y con la boca un poco abierta, por su respiración podía decir que estaba profundamente dormido.

Aun así; se veía endemoniadamente atractivo, se quedó mirándolo un rato ensimismado; no sabía muy bien cuál era el protocolo a seguir ahora.

Miró por la ventana, parecía estar a punto de amanecer y eso significaba que debía irse a casa ¿no?, después de todo, tenía que ducharse e ir al trabajo, él era muy puntual por lo que llegar tarde no era una opción.

Sus ojos se desviaron a Víctor de nuevo, no podía creer que lo había logrado, anoche, cuando estaba en el bar había bebido tanto para tomar valor que nunca pensó que realmente lograría que él lo aceptara. Se sonrojó al recordar lo que habían hecho, sin duda el ruso era un Amo excepcional, no podía esperar a firmar un contrato de sumisión con él.

Aunque también estaba esa parte de él que se sentía sumamente avergonzado en ese momento. Estaba desnudo en una cama junto a su ídolo después de haberlo conocido solo hace dos días ¿Qué le diría cuando se despertara?

No estaba listo para eso.

Se deslizó suavemente de la cama, evitando hacer cualquier ruido posible y, tomando sus ropas una a una, fue vistiéndose con lentitud, al menos las había dejado ordenadas junto a una silla y no tiradas por el piso.

Tomó los zapatos en sus manos y echó un último vistazo hacia Víctor, el cual seguía plácidamente durmiendo en la cama, caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta y salió.

Bajó apresurado las escaleras después de ponerse los zapatos, afuera aún era de noche por lo que tomó un taxi hacia su departamento, comprobando que este no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Debía llegar pronto para ducharse, además, no creía que pudiese caminar mucho a juzgar por el fuerte pinchazo que sintió en su trasero.

Vio que su celular estaba descargado, por lo que lo enchufó mientras se fue al baño, al menos algo alcanzaría a cargar antes de irse a la pastelería. Llegó derecho hacia la ducha, la luz del amanecer ya estaba en el cielo, lo que significaba que no le quedaba tanto tiempo para desayunar en su adorado balcón.

No pudo evitar mirarse al espejo una vez estaba secándose, tenía marcas de chupetones y en sus brazos se podían ver las marcas tenues del amarre que Víctor le había hecho, eso sería difícil de ocultar, al menos el ruso no había usado una soga dura, porque esta sí le dejaría líneas imposibles de tapar.

Después de secarse se decidió por una camiseta con mangas largas, tendría que usar la chaqueta de cocina que le ocultase hasta los codos, siempre había usado una más corta pero no había nada que hacer, Phichit era muy observador y no quería preguntas raras.

Respiró más tranquilo cuando vio que aún tenía tiempo, ya se encontraba en el balcón desayunando su taza de café con tostadas, ese era su momento del día en el que podía relajarse y pensar.

Y ahora sí tenía mucho que pensar.

Sentía los brazos un poco agarrotados, tal vez por el amarre brusco que Víctor le hizo anoche, además del típico dolor en las caderas después de haber follado duro con un ruso con cuerpo de Adonis.

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas al recordar, no sabía cómo sería capaz de verlo en un rato en el trabajo después de lo que habían hecho de forma tan precipitada y sin conversar antes ni firmar un contrato... sentía que se había metido en un embrollo, ahora no le parecía tan buena la idea de escabullirse en silencio hasta su hogar, tal vez debió quedarse ahí y conversar con él, acordar cómo se relacionarían en el trabajo.

Era un idiota, sus problemas de confianza siempre habían sido un lío para él, pero había evitado esa clase de problemas al no relacionarse con nadie en los últimos dos años, aunque claro, eso también lo había llevado a la situación desesperada en la que se había encontrado.

Al menos había sido un alivio el tener sexo después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, aún se sentía un poco desesperado, necesitaba mucho más para calmarse y qué mejor que con la persona que siempre había admirado.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de verlo en la pastelería. No se sentía capaz de ser su amigo o de conversar en el trabajo, Víctor estaba en un pedestal para él y ahí es donde se quedaría, sabía que podía cambiar de actitud cuando se encontrase en su modo sumiso, pero incluso en ese estado lo vería como su Amo, algo superior a él. Suspiró derrotado, no llegó a ninguna conclusión sobre qué hacer y encima ahora debía correr al trabajo porque se le estaba pasando la hora.

Tomó su teléfono de la mesita que tenía cerca de la puerta y sin mirarlo corrió escaleras abajo, tenía veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo y cambiarse.

Llegó casi justo, dirigiéndose directo a los vestidores y entrando de sopetón, solo para encontrarlo aún vacío, al parecer aún no llegaba nadie. Suspiró aliviado, después de correr como un loco resultaba que había llegado antes, por lo que se acercó a su casillero con más tranquilidad y se cambió de ropa.

Cuando llegó a las cocinas comenzó a organizar su día, había muchos pedidos además de lo que debía cocinar para las vitrinas, tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Estaba llenando unas fichas para colgarlas en la pizarra de quehaceres cuando vio a Celestino entrar acelerado, no había notado su presencia porque cuando lo vio se sobresaltó.

—¡Yuuri! casi me das un infarto muchacho. —El Chef se sostenía el pecho mientras soltaba un suspiro—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy era tu día libre.

¿Su día libre? ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota como para olvidar su día libre? si bien él muchas veces iba a la pastelería a pesar de ser su día libre, (y luego era obligado por Celestino a tomárselos alegando que debía descansar) nunca le había pasado algo así, con todo lo que había ocurrido con Víctor se le había ido por completo.

—Es que... Se me olvidó. —Puso la mejor cara de inocencia que tenía, se sentía avergonzado de su propia estupidez.

—Creo que eres la única persona que conozco que podría olvidar su día libre. —Celestino soltó un suspiro—. Está bien, pero recuerda que debes tomártelo este mes, no quiero tener que obligarte de nuevo.

—De hecho, quería pedirle dos días libres para ir al congreso. —Lo miró tratando de ocultar su emoción al respecto, sobre todo ahora que Víctor trabajaba ahí.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. —El mayor le lanzó una mirada risueña—. Me imaginaba que ibas a ir, después de todo, Víctor estará allí.

Yuuri aprovechó que necesitaba unas ollas para darle la espalda, no quería que su jefe notara su rubor, casi todos en la cocina sabían de la admiración que sentía Yuuri por Víctor, y no le importaba hasta que este llegó a trabajar con ellos.

Optó por un silencio digno mientras escuchaba a su jefe reírse tras él.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás a estar cerca de él, ya verás.

—Eso espero —respondió en un murmullo.

—¿De qué hablan? —escuchó una voz en la puerta que le puso la piel de gallina, ¿en serio tenía que llegar justo él antes que todos los demás?

—Buenos días, Víctor, solo hablábamos de trabajo. —Celestino le palmeó la espalda mientras Yuuri susurraba un tímido "buenos días".

Víctor lo miró serio, parecía un poco enojado, pero cuando se miraron sus ojos se ablandaron un poco. Solo un poco.

—Buenos días a ambos.

Comenzó a hablar con Celestino mientras Yuuri se alejaba lentamente, tenía su área ordenada y solo quería una excusa para marcharse de ahí y calmar su respiración.

Salió apresurado hacia la bodega, comenzaría a trabajar de inmediato, había escuchado pasos en las escaleras por lo que asumía que ya habían llegado algunos de sus compañeros a cambiarse de ropa, intentaría demorarse lo más posible antes de volver a la cocina, no se sentía listo para estar solo con Víctor.

En una caja comenzó a poner los ingredientes que iba a necesitar cuando escuchó un carraspeo tras él.

¿Por qué a él?

Se giró lentamente, Víctor estaba apoyado en la puerta tal y como lo había estado el día anterior mirándolo ahora con seriedad, ya no se veía tan molesto.

—Así que... ¿esto es una costumbre tuya? —Yuuri alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Venir a esconderte a la bodega. —Víctor entró mirando todo alrededor, cerró la puerta tras él sin dejar de observar a Yuuri, comenzó a acercarse al nipón mientras este se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

—Solo vine a buscar ingredientes —susurró sintiendo sus mejillas volver a enrojecer por la cercanía del ruso, parecía que este no tenía el mismo concepto que él sobre el espacio personal.

—Buscar ingredientes… —Víctor repitió bajo, lo miraba con tanta intensidad que parecía estar analizándolo—. ¿Y lo de seducir hombres en un bar para acostarte con ellos y abandonarlos en la cama en medio de la noche?

Yuuri tragó saliva, así que sí se había enojado.

—Lo siento... no quería mo-molestarte despertándote, —quería dejarle claro que él no era así, no quería que Víctor pensara que para él había sido cosa de una sola noche—. Pensé que querrías más privacidad al levantarte así que me fui a casa... además, no tenía ropa limpia para venir a trabajar.

Víctor lo miraba serio, sopesando sus palabras. Al parecer le creyó ya que soltó un suspiro de alivio y relajó los hombros.

—Pensé que te habías arrepentido de lo de anoche.

—¡Jamás me arrepentiría! —Víctor lo miró sorprendido ante el arrebato de Yuuri, él no solía expresarse así ¿Qué le estaba pasando?— Solo entiende... todo pasó tan rápido que aún lo estoy procesando, acabamos de conocernos.

Lo miró nervioso, Víctor ahora lo observaba como evaluando lo que le había dicho, aunque no había dudado en acercarse más a Yuuri, apoyándose en la pared que estaba detrás de él y quedando incómodamente cerca.

—¿Aún quieres ser mi sumiso, Yuuri? —susurró con una voz ronca que al nipón le pareció erótica—. Ten en cuenta que no tendré piedad contigo, aunque seamos compañeros de trabajo.

Yuuri tragó saliva, el tono de voz del ruso había logrado excitarlo, agradecía que siempre se sonrojara, así Víctor no se daba cuenta del porqué de su sonrojo, no iba a quedar como un debilucho, eso sí que no.

Se acercó a él con lentitud, sintiendo el aliento y los ojos de Víctor cada vez más cerca, cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de besarse desvió la boca, acercándose a su oreja.

—Creo que podré manejarlo.

Se alejó de golpe de él, Víctor tenía una sonrisa arrogante adornándole la cara, aunque no pudo ocultar el evidente sonrojo que le había provocado.

—Ya veremos. —El ruso se alejó ahora dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando tenía la mano en el pomo pareció acordarse de algo—. Te quiero esta noche en mi departamento, tenemos que discutir los límites y sellar el contrato.

—Está bien. —Yuuri se encogió de hombros, cuando notó las cejas alzadas de Víctor mirándolo se sintió repentinamente cohibido, había notado su error—. Sí, Amo.

—Así me gusta, tengo muchas ganas de discutir mis limites contigo, Yuuri. —Abrió la puerta para salir—. Y recuerda traer ropa de recambio.

Salió de la bodega dejando la puerta abierta, Yuuri estaba por dejar escapar el aire tranquilo cuando escuchó una voz asomarse por ella.

—Dime que escuché bien. —Phichit lo miraba sorprendido—. ¿Te quedarás a dormir con Nikiforov?

¡Por qué siempre le tenían que pasar esas cosas! Trató de responder, pero solo salían palabras tartamudeadas con el sonrojo extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Con tu expresión de "¡me pillaron!" me lo dices todo, Yuuri. —Su amigo se acercó a zancadas a él, tomándolo por los hombros y acercándose con una expresión de expectación—. Dime la verdad ¿estás durmiendo con Víctor Nikiforov?

—Sí...

Silencio...

—¡OMG! ¡O-M-G! —Phichit lo soltó, corrió a la puerta a cerrarla de un portazo mientras comenzaba a dar saltitos de emoción por toda la bodega, Yuuri no podía sentirse más avergonzado.

—¿Estás durmiendo con Víctor? ¿Es enserio, Yuuri? ¡Si apenas llegó hace dos días a trabajar! Estás hecho una bala, amigo, ¡no lo puedo creer! —Volvió a acercarse a él, tomándolo ahora por los hombros— ¡Cuéntamelo todo!

Yuuri suspiró, no estaba listo para contarle aún a Phichit, mucho menos para decirle que la verdadera naturaleza de la relación entre Víctor y él era tan... poco común. Pero este ya sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos así que en parte era un alivio poder hablar con alguien.

—Pasó anoche, ¡cálmate! —Lo hizo callar ante el chillido de emoción que soltó su amigo—. Solo pasó y ya, no hagas gran lío de esto.

—¡No es cosa de una vez! Te dijo que llevaras ropa de recambio, ¡obviamente significa que volverá a pasar esta noche! ¿Qué te pondrás? ¿Te depilaste? Recuerda no comer nada pesado si no después puedes tener un accidente horrible en pleno acto y...

—¡Ya basta! —Su amigo definitivamente no tenía limites en cuanto a la indiscreción—. Gracias por tus consejos pero no los necesito. Sí, paso una vez, y sí, lo más probable es que vuelta a pasar de nuevo pero eso es todo, solo algo casual así que no colapses, no es gran cosa.

—¿No es gran cosa? ¿¡De veras me estás diciendo que tener sexo con el gran Víctor Nikiforov no es gran cosa!? —Phichit lo miraba indignado con una mano el pecho, su amigo era tan dramático a veces.

—¡Claro que no! Solo digo que no quiero hablar de esto... No aún.

—Está bien, solo si me prometes que me contaras todo.

—Olvídalo.

—Me dirás todo lo que pase, incluyendo cuánto le mide.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños.

—Y cada posición utilizada.

—¿No me estás escuchando verdad?

Soltó un suspiro, tomó la caja con los ingredientes y se dirigió a la puerta listo para ignorar a su amigo.

—Si lo haces, puede que no le diga a Víctor que lo irás a ver al congreso.

Se detuvo en la puerta.

—¡No te atreverías! —Miró a su amigo espantado, no le había mencionado a Víctor lo del congreso y no planeaba hacerlo, prefería ir a verlo de incógnito y admirar a su ídolo como un fan más, ya era suficiente para su pobre cerebro el tener que procesar que ahora era su sumiso.

No pudo contra la mirada del tailandés, aceptó a regañadientes lo que le pedía.

—Está bien... mañana te contaré los detalles.

Salió deprisa de la bodega después de escuchar el grito de felicidad de su amigo.

Para variar tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, era un día de muchos pedidos por lo que debía concentrarse al máximo en su trabajo, después de todo, los pedidos de torta eran los que más llegaban en esas fechas. Pronto se haría público que Víctor Nikiforov estaba trabajando en esa pastelería e intuía que eso significaría un alza de pedidos, por no hablar de la gran expectativa que habría puesta en ellos.

Trató de no pensar en eso y enfocarse en trabajar limpiamente, aunque era difícil concentrarse al sentir las miradas de dos personas sobre él.

Cada vez que pasaba cerca de la estación de Phichit recibía las miradas risueñas de su amigo, intentó evitarlo a toda costa desviando la mirada pero la verdad es que era muy difícil, sobre todo, si pensaba en el interrogatorio que le haría al día siguiente.

También estaba Víctor. Los ojos del ruso lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera, sus ojos sugerentes parecían contener mil pecados en ellos mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo, nunca pensó que una mirada podía hacerlo sentir tan prohibido y deseado a la vez.

Se concentró en picar las frutillas que tenía en su puesto, tenía que hacer mermelada ya que las reservas estaban bajando peligrosamente rápido. Agregó la fruta a una olla con el resto de los ingredientes y comenzó a revolver mientras miraba a sus compañeros trabajar, en eso estaba cuando se vio interrumpido.

—¿Puedo amarrarte?

Sintió como le susurraban por la espalda de pronto, logrando que se erizara por completo.

—¿Perdón?

—Que si puedo amarrarte. —Víctor volvió a susurrar, no había nadie cerca, pero al menos estaba siendo cauteloso.

—¡Estamos en el trabajo!

—No ahora —el ruso hizo un gesto de impaciencia—, me refiero al contrato, supongo que puedo amarrarte ¿no?

—¿De verdad me estás preguntando esto aquí? —Miró nervioso a todos lados, nadie parecía prestarles atención, siguió revolviendo la mermelada que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Solo contesta.

—Por supuesto que sí —susurró lo más bajo posible, gran error ya que solo logró que Víctor se acercase más a su oído—. Ya lo hiciste anoche.

—Solo quería dejarlo en claro.

Sintió como se alejaba de él, suspiró con alivio solo para volver a colapsar cuando el ruso se apoyó en la mesa que estaba a un costado de él, justo al lado de la cocina.

—¿Qué tan fuerte?

—¿En serio hablaremos de esto aquí? —Vio de reojo como se acercaba uno de sus compañeros—. Después hablamos.

Víctor lo miró risueño ¡encima tenía el descaro de reírse de él así! Siguió revolviendo dignamente su mermelada mientras se alejaba de él.

Ese hombre quería provocarle un infarto, ¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle sobre el contrato en un lugar tan público? Además, su pervertida mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le preguntó, uno de sus fetiches preferidos era que lo ataran, si a eso se le sumaba un ruso sexy y bien dotado, uf...

La mañana avanzó rápida, no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó su turno para almorzar por lo que se apresuró a dejar limpia su estación para unirse con sus compañeros y comer algo.

Estaba acercándose a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, Phichit le hizo una seña con la mano cuando volvió a escuchar una voz susurrándole cerca del oído.

—¿Te gusta el spanking?

Su cara se puso roja automáticamente, se giró hacia Víctor con el rostro aún en shock, al menos todos los demás ya estaban en la mesa.

—¿Qué?

—Spanking, Yuuri, ya sabes —volvió a bajar la voz—, te gusta que te den nalgadas ¿verdad? Anoche parecía que lo disfrutabas, pero no sé cuánto puedes soportarlo.

No lo podía creer ¿De verdad Víctor le estaba preguntando eso en el trabajo? ¡Sus compañeros estaban a unos metros de ellos!

—Te recuerdo que estamos en el trabajo, Nikiforov. —Le dirigió una mirada fría mientras se volteaba, ¡al carajo! No estaba dispuesto a pasar vergüenza, caminó hacia la mesa cuando sintió cómo lo sujetaban de un brazo.

—Espero que puedas soportar hasta que tu culo quede rojo por una semana. —la voz ronca de Víctor le envió una descarga de calor justo hacia su entrepierna—. No sabes cuánto me calienta que uses ese tonito conmigo.

Estaba estático, sintió un subidón de vergüenza cuando notó las manos del ruso colándose por su trasero. Pegó un salto mientras se alejaba de él, atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros mientras Víctor se reía a carcajadas.

—Parece que olvidé apagar un fuego, gracias por avisarme, Katsuki. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras sus compañeros se reían ante el aparente descuido del ruso.

Yuuri aprovechó de acercarse a la mesa a almorzar, aunque sentía que todo el apetito se le había ido luego del intercambio de palabras con Víctor. Se sentó junto a Phichit obligándose a sí mismo a pasar el primer bocado ante la mirada inquisitiva de su amigo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —El tailandés lo miraba entre curioso y risueño.

—No sé de qué me hablas. —La comida estaba deliciosa, había tocado ravioles al pesto, una delicia que pocas veces podían comer y no quería que su amante y su mejor amigo la arruinaran.

—¡Vi ese coqueteo! Al menos él estaba coqueteando descaradamente contigo, ¿qué te decía?

—Solo dedícate a comer, Phichit. —Yuuri apuntó hacia su plato—. Está delicioso.

—Está bien —el tailandés alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador—, si no quieres decirme allá tú.

—Gracias.

—Solo agradece que no estamos almorzando nada pesado, imagínate el desastre que sería tu noche si fuese lo contrario.

—¡Phichit-kun! —se escandalizó el nipón ante las risas de su amigo, parecía que hoy era el día de reírse de Yuuri.

Comió con gusto, tratando de evitar las miradas risueñas de su amigo y la persistente mirada de Víctor, simplemente se dedicó a comer mirando el delicioso platillo que tenía en frente y nada más.

Se levantó con los demás para seguir con su labor, debía empezar ya con las cremas de mantequilla si no quería retrasarse, ese día habían pedido muchas tortas con crema de almendra por lo que aún tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

Se acercó a las batidoras industriales que estaban a un costado de su estación cuando vio la silueta ya reconocible del ruso al lado de él.

—¿Ahora qué? —susurró molesto luego de mirar a todos lados y verificar que nadie estaba muy cerca.

—Cuida esa boquita, Yuuri, ¿no querrás que te castigue, cierto? —Víctor lo miraba sin sonreír, aunque era bastante evidente como la diversión bailaba en sus ojos.

Yuuri tragó saliva, una imagen mental muy deliciosa de Víctor castigándole llegó a su mente, tal vez porque no había podido parar de pensar en azotes desde que el ruso mencionó el spanking.

—Perdón, es que me pones nervioso haciéndome estas preguntas en público.

Volvió a mirar de soslayo, todos parecían muy concentrados en sus propios trabajos, tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

—No te preocupes, solo desarrollé una adicción a tu cara sonrojada —Víctor se inclinó ahora mirando la crema que Yuuri estaba haciendo—. ¿Qué me dices de los latigazos? ¿Te gustan?

Ay dios... ¿Que si le gustaban los latigazos?

—S-sí... —susurró a regañadientes, comenzó a agregar lentamente el amaretto mientras la crema se batía, tal vez si actuaba con naturalidad Víctor se aburriría y lo dejaría trabajar en paz.

—¿Nivel de dolor?

—Sorpréndeme.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo ser bastante rudo, Yuuri. —Víctor estiró la mano, Yuuri por un momento pensó que le tocaría los labios cuando vio como esta se dirigía a su oreja, escondiendo un mechón de pelo que se le había escapado del gorro. Tenía que empezar a controlar mejor sus fantasías.

—Créeme que puedo soportarlo, es más, tal vez seas tú el que se sorprenda —lo miró fijamente tratando de parecer serio y profesional, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar ese nerviosismo—. ¿Algo más?

Víctor sonrió de medio lado, se veía tan sexy con esa expresión.

—Solo quiero llegar pronto a mi departamento para poder amarrarte en mi cama y sacarte gemidos a latigazos.

A la mierda el autocontrol, ¿cómo no se iba a sonrojar y poner nervioso después de esas palabras?

Apagó la batidora al ver su crema lista y le dio la espalda rápidamente, quería alejarse lo más posible de ese ruso para no caer en la tentación y ponerse en evidencia, sus labios se habían vuelto muy apetecibles a sus ojos.

Se dedicó el resto del día a evitar a Víctor, cada vez que lo veía cerca se escabullía hacia otra área, resultó bien por un rato, pero el ruso siempre encontraba la forma de acercarse a él y hacerle preguntas tan inapropiadas que solo podía sonrojarse y alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

"¿Puedo correrme en tu boca, cierto?".

"¿Te gustan los juegos de roles?".

"¿Cuánto tiempo aguantas con una mordaza puesta?".

La última pregunta de Víctor aún le rondaba en la cabeza, nunca se había sentido tan caliente en su trabajo, rogaba porque llegara su hora de salida y pudiese escapar a su departamento a darse una ducha fría.

Cuando el reloj al fin marcó la hora de salida se escabullo rápidamente de la cocina, subió las escaleras corriendo hacia los vestidores para cambiarse en tiempo récord de ropa, ya iba bajando las escaleras cuando algunos de sus compañeros recién iban subiendo.

Salió deprisa de la pastelería y caminó apresurado hacia su hogar, no quería llegar tarde al departamento de Víctor. Después de todas las frases y preguntas que le había susurrado ese día lo único que quería era discutir el contrato y ser por fin su sumiso.

Definitivamente era un pervertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! el siguiente se viene al fin el contrato de sumisión~  
> Gracias por leer <3


	8. Contrato de sumisión

Al llegar a casa se dio una ducha rápida, tardó un rato en elegir ropa adecuada y peinarse, quería lucir deseable y atractivo para Víctor, que el ruso lo viese y de ser posible se le cayese la baba. 

¡Como si eso fuera posible! Mejor se enfocaba en apresurarse para llegar pronto, no quería que su nuevo Amo se disgustase con él.

Se puso una camisa negra que nunca utilizaba porque era muy ajustada y unos jeans oscuros, el pelo se lo dejó igual, no perdería más tiempo en peinárselo. Si cualquiera lo viera en la calle pensaría que era un menor de edad. 

Tomó el bolso con ropa de recambio y salió de su departamento asegurándose de dejar todo con llave y bien cerrado, él era la clase de persona que verificaba dos veces cada cosa: ya había tenido malas experiencias con Phichit cuando vivían en Detroit, el tailandés solía dejar la luz de baño prendida cada vez que salía a alguna parte.

No tuvo problemas en llegar al departamento del ruso, había salido de allí esa misma mañana y estaba cerca, por lo que no tardó más de treinta minutos en estar tocando a la puerta.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, cada uno de ellos parecía ir al ritmo de su acelerado corazón, realmente estaba nervioso, no sabía qué podía esperar allí adentro y eso solo lograba ponerlo más inseguro ¿Y sí Víctor se arrepentía al verlo tan simplón?

—¿Yuuri? —Víctor abrió la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos deprimentes.

Se le quedó mirando un momento en la puerta. Víctor llevaba una simple polera negra con un eslogan del grupo “Avenged Sevenfold” grabado en el pecho y unos jeans un poco más claros que los de Yuuri. Era la primera vez que lo veía con un atuendo tan joven, no pudo evitar mirarlo como embobado. En las entrevistas y revistas Víctor siempre se veía serio y elegante, pero la persona que estaba viendo ahora era un chico de veintisiete años como cualquier otro.

“Eso si no fuese tan endiabladamente apuesto”. 

—Ho-hola —tartamudeó como un tonto, seguía recorriendo el cuerpo de Víctor de arriba abajo, solo una risita del mayor lo sacó de su trance.

—Te ves sorprendido, pasa por favor. —Víctor le dejó hueco para que entrara, Yuuri aún estaba un tanto avergonzado mientras ingresaba al departamento—. Te estaba esperando.

—Siento la tardanza, pasé a buscar ropa de recambio como me dijiste.

Ahora era él el que recibía la mirada escrutadora del ruso por todo su cuerpo, trató de no removerse nervioso.

—Te ves apuesto. —Víctor se acercó lentamente a él, como si temiese que saliera corriendo de un momento a otro, se sintió… cazado— .Tal vez deberíamos dejar para después lo del contrato y liberar tensiones un rato, ¿qué me dices?

Yuuri alcanzó a reaccionar justo antes de recibir los labios del mayor en su boca, dio un paso hacia atrás mientras ponía una mano entre ambos, haciendo un espacio antes de que las cosas se les fueran de las manos.

—Creo que mejor vayamos al contrato, solo es establecer los límites y ya está. 

—Veo que estás impaciente. —Una sonrisa de medio lado y ya estaba suspirando mentalmente—. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la mesa? Tengo el contrato ahí y podemos conversar un rato.

Yuuri se permitió relajarse un poco, por un momento pensó que enviarían todo al carajo y se dejarían llevar, pero logró frenarlo a tiempo. Se acercó a la mesa que le indicaba Víctor y se sentó frente a él, mirando con curiosidad los papeles que tenía desparramados. 

—Creo que esto será fácil, me imagino que ya sabes lo que te gusta y lo que no ¿cierto? —Víctor lo miraba escrutador.

—Sí, ya he tenido experiencia antes como sumiso.

—Claro, recuerdo bien que tenías experiencia previa. —Víctor lo miraba ahora serio, había una chispa de algo en sus ojos que Yuuri no logró descifrar—. Una de las cosas que no me gusta como Amo es que menciones a tus anteriores amantes.

—¡Pero si tú me preguntaste! 

—Me refiero en la cama, si te pregunto está bien que me respondas ¿entiendes? —Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a lo que Yuuri solo pudo bajar un poco la cabeza.

—Está bien. —Yuuri le dirigió una mirada apaciguadora, al parecer Víctor era un Amo un tanto posesivo, no le preocupaba eso ya que no era del todo fuera de lo común, solo tendría más cuidado al hablar. 

—Bien, volviendo al punto. —El mayor tomó ahora los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa ordenándolos y alineándolos con tres golpes, buscó entre ellos un papel y se lo entregó a Yuuri—. Esos son mis límites.

Era una lista corta, aunque sin duda algunos puntos le llamaron la atención a Yuuri:

Límites del Amo:

“Juegos con agujas, fluidos corporales como sangre o cualquiera que no sea semen o saliva, coprofilia, utilización de fuego o animales, fisting anal, relación exclusiva y sin terceros involucrados, venta y/o alquiler del sumiso, ceremonias BDSM de exhibición”.

—¿Algo que decir? —Víctor lo miraba expectante—. Si tienes algún comentario solo dímelo, recuerda que debemos ser lo más honestos entre nosotros.

—Sí… emm… —La lista de límites le parecía bien, solo tenía algunas dudas que aclarar antes de agregar sus límites—. ¿Qué pasa con el fisting anal? 

Víctor alzó una mano mostrándosela.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes aguantar mi puño entero dentro de ti si mi pene te pareció grande? 

El calor llegó a las mejillas de Yuuri, era cierto que le había parecido grande, la verdad es que él nunca había hecho fisting y al ver la mano de Víctor menos ganas tenía de intentarlo.

—Está bien, solo me nació esa duda —intentó no mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza, aun siendo un sumiso en toda regla el hablar tan abiertamente de sexo rudo lo ponía nervioso, sobre todo si era Víctor Nikiforov la persona que lo escuchaba.

—Yo no tengo problema con el fisting, pero no quiero hacerte daño, eres tan exquisitamente estrecho que prefiero dejarte así. 

Mejor seguía leyendo la lista y evitaba los ojos risueños que tenía frente a él.

—Creo que lo demás está bien, me alegro de que no quieras venderme —soltó una risita, al menos no tenía que agregar a su lista la renta del sumiso—. ¿Sin terceros y relación exclusiva?

Preguntó más que nada porque le llamaba la atención, no es que fuese muy común tener un Amo y aparte una relación o que un Amo tuviese varios sumisos y sumisas, pero le extrañaba que Víctor lo pusiese como límite.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —Víctor ahora lo miraba serio con los brazos cruzados—. ¿O acaso tienes un novio secreto del cual contarme? 

—¡P-por supuesto que no! —tartamudeó Yuuri repentinamente nervioso por la mirada dura de Víctor—. Solo me llamó la atención que lo pongas como algo no negociable, por mi está bien así.

—¿Seguro? —El ruso había ablandado un poco la mirada, aunque aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Solo me dedicaré a ti —Yuuri sonrió tratando de darle tranquilidad—. La verdad es que prefiero que no haya terceros involucrados, mucho menos otros sumisos.

Evitó soltar un bufido de molestia porque sabía que sería grosero, pero la simple idea de compartir a su ídolo no era para nada agradable, debió notarse el fastidio en su cara porque la risa cantarina de Víctor llenó la habitación.

—En ese caso todo bien. —Dirigió la mirada hacia Víctor solo para verlo sonreír con alegría casi desbordante, presentía que esos cambios de humor lo volverían loco con el tiempo, esperaba llegar a conocer mejor a su nuevo Amo para que esto no pasara.

—¿No te gusta que te compartan? —preguntó curioso, tratando de conocerlo un poco mejor.

—No quiero que tú me compartas —puntualizó Víctor poniendo un dedo sobre la mesa—. Y que quede claro que a mí tampoco me gusta compartir. Quiero que seas mío completamente, Yuuri.

Esa forma de hablar hacía que la sangre le corriera hacia las mejillas, sintió como su corazón daba una voltereta, si el ruso acostumbraba a decir cosas así Yuuri tendría que encontrar una forma de proteger su corazón. 

Trató de desviar su peligrosa línea de pensamientos dirigiendo la mirada hacia la lista otra vez.

—¿Por qué pusiste ceremonia BDSM de exhibición como límite? Con lo posesivo que eres pensé que te gustaría eso.

Víctor alzó las cejas, al parecer sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Pensé que no te gustaría que te exhibiera en una fiesta BDSM, por eso lo puse como negociable.

—Oh… —bueno, era verdad que nunca lo habían exhibido, siempre había sido demasiado tímido para eso.

—Tampoco es que necesite exhibirte —aclaró Víctor tomando su mano—. Me basta con saber que eres mío, exhibirte sería para acariciar mi ego al mostrarle a la gente que te poseo.

¿Hay algo más placentero al oído que escuchar al gran Víctor Nikiforov declarándote como suyo? Yuuri creía que no.

—Creo que podemos verlo en el momento, si es que surge alguna oportunidad. 

Le dedicó una sonrisa, sentía como poco a poco se iba relajando.

—Me parece bien —Víctor le devolvió la sonrisa—. Sabes, acabo de notar que no te ofrecí nada para beber, déjame ir por unas bebidas y algo para comer y vuelvo, creo que tengo algo en la despensa. Mientras tanto agrega tus límites a la lista.

Víctor fue a la cocina, Yuuri tomó un lápiz que había encima y empezó escribir mientras escuchaba golpeteos de vasos y muebles abriéndose en la habitación junto al comedor.

Sabía bien sus límites y gustos así que los agregó rápidamente mientras Víctor llegaba de la cocina. 

Traía una bandeja con dos vasos, una botella de coca cola de 1 litro y dos paquetes de galletas mega azucaradas. Miró al ruso con curiosidad, no esperaba esa merienda improvisada.

—Lo siento —parece que había adivinado lo que estaba pensando—, con la mudanza y el cambio de país solo he comprado chucherías, mañana iré al supermercado a traer comida. 

Víctor lo miraba dudando, aunque su expresión se relajó cuando la risa de Yuuri llenó la habitación.

—Perdón, no me rio de ti —Yuuri se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas de risa que se le habían escapado—. Es que nunca pensé que un chef de tu calidad solo tuviese coca-cola y galletas en su despensa. 

—¡Oye! —El ruso hizo un gesto bastante teatral al llevarse la mano al pecho—. Soy un chef de calidad, solo no tengo tiempo para comprar mercadería.

—Pero tienes tiempo para comprar chucherías —murmuró el nipón tomando su lista—. En fin, ya he agregado mis límites.

Se la entregó al ruso y se dispuso a comer y beber la merienda universitaria que el mayor le había llevado mientras este la leía en voz alta. 

Límites Y.K.: 

“Anillado, piercing o cualquier perforación en la piel, cinturón de castidad, amarre de testículos, latigazos en pezones, confinamiento, bolas anales, marcas de propiedad”.

Víctor se quedó en silencio analizando su lista, ya iba por la cuarta galleta cuando el ruso por fin habló.

—¿Por qué no puedo darte latigazos en tus pezones? ¡Son adorables! De seguro se verán aún más apetecibles después de recibir un poco de dolor.

Se sintió repentinamente acalorado, dio un largo trago a su bebida mientras elegía con cuidado las palabras en su mente.

—No me gusta, la vez que me sometí a eso no sentí nada de placer, además… —no quiso seguir, le daba vergüenza especificar.

—¿Además? —presionó Víctor.

—Soy muy sensible en esa área —murmuró Yuuri mirando hacia el suelo y sintiéndose rojo.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó a Víctor parándose de su puesto, de pronto lo tenía sentado a su lado y el ruso le apretujaba las mejillas emocionado.

—¡Iuuri! Eres tan adorable —sus brazos lo envolvieron mientras lo mecía en un intento de consuelo que solo lo había hecho avergonzarse más—, seré cuidadoso contigo lo prometo, aunque si no quieres por mí está bien.

Se separó lentamente del mayor, alejando un poco su silla para mirarlo de frente, esas sonrisas tan brillantes deberían ser ilegales cuando había una negociación de por medio.

—Podríamos intentarlo una vez y si sale bien entonces no hay problema —respondió dubitativo. Nunca antes había cedido en uno de sus límites, pero tenía una buena sensación con Víctor. Simplemente se sentía correcto y eso bastó para que no dudase más. 

—Perfecto, ahora sigamos con los límites —Víctor buscó la hoja sin cambiarse de puesto—. ¿Confinamiento? 

—No tengo problemas reales con eso, pero creo que es difícil con el trabajo de por medio.

—¿Y si tenemos días libres que coincidan?

—En ese caso puedes secuestrarme y encerrarme si así lo quieres.

—Amazing —Víctor lo miró con un brillo en los ojos—. Tengo este fetiche de que me esperes desnudo y amarrado en la cama.

—Ya veremos qué pasa —Yuuri le quitó la mirada.

—¿Bolas anales?

—No me gustan mucho. —Hizo una mueca al recordar una mala experiencia con su segundo Amo, después de eso siempre ponía las bolas anales como un límite.

—¿Prefieres dildos o vibradores verdad? mejor así —Víctor le guiñó un ojo —. Marcas de propiedad… mmm…

—No puedo tener marcas visibles, es mejor que en el trabajo nadie sepa lo que somos.

Víctor lo miró serio, parecía dudar de algo.

—Solo dímelo.

—Quiero dejarte marcas, me calienta pensar que he marcado tu cuerpo y que vas por ahí así —lo miraba con intensidad.

—Pero será evidente, si quieres marcarme puede ser en un lugar que no sea visible y ya está, al menos tú lo sabrás ¿o no?

—Me conformaré con eso… por ahora —susurró lo último bajito, ¿creía que no lo había escuchado? Prefirió no ahondar en el tema—. Creo que eso es todo, ¿pasamos al contrato?

—Me parece bien. —Esta era la parte en que se ponía bueno.

Le alargó unos papeles y un lápiz, cada uno tenía una copia del mismo contrato.

—¿Te parece bien si lo leo? 

—Adelante —respondió Yuuri.

 

CONTRATO DE SUMISIÓN

El sumiso Yuuri Katsuki, en posesión de su persona, consciente y manifiesta que desea y pretende entregarse totalmente en las manos de Víctor Nikiforov, su Amo. Por su parte el Amo consciente y manifiesta que desea y pretende tomar posesión de su sumiso.

Por la firma de este Contrato de Sumisión, se acuerda que el sumiso cede todos los derechos sobre su persona, y que el Amo toma completa posesión del sumiso como propiedad, reclamando para sí mismo su vida, su futuro, su corazón y su mente.

1.- Deberes del Sumiso

El sumiso estará disponible para su Amo todas las tardes después de su horario de trabajo, incluyendo sus días libres. Además, si el Amo estima conveniente llevar alguna norma y/o juego al área de trabajo podrá hacerlo, siempre y cuando no ponga en peligro la seguridad del sumiso.

 

—¿Situaciones que estime pertinente? —Lo interrumpió Yuuri—. ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mmm…. Hay veces en que no querré que me trates como tu Amo, como la noche anterior cuando dormimos en la misma cama. —Víctor desvió la mirada, parecía querer decir algo más pero volvió su mirada al contrato.

—Oh… 

(b) El sumiso también acepta, una vez firmado el Contrato de Sumisión, que su cuerpo pertenece a su Amo, para ser usado como este considere conveniente dentro de los límites establecidos por ambas partes.

(c) El sumiso comprende que todo lo que tiene, y todo lo que hace, pasará de derecho a privilegio, otorgado solo cuando el Amo lo desee, y solo hasta el punto en que él lo desee.

2.- Palabra de Seguridad

La palabra de seguridad para advertir que el sumiso está llegando a su límite será:

—Es muy aburrido que la palabra de seguridad siempre sea un color —se interrumpió Víctor—. Mientras sea una palabra que no digas normalmente podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

—Mmm… puede ser un número o algo así —sugirió indeciso. Solo con su cuarto Amo había utilizado palabras distintas al código de semáforo, pero él no había elegido las palabras.

Víctor pareció meditarlo un momento, de pronto se le iluminó la mirada.

—Puede ser algo en honor a las formas del amor. —Víctor alzó un dedo en son de explicación—. Ágape simboliza el amor incondicional, me dirás esa palabra cuando estés llegando a tu límite y Eros, que es el amor carnal, será cuando deba parar por completo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Yuuri lo miró extrañado, aunque fue fácil ceder ante la sonrisa de corazón que tenía el ruso ahora—. Está bien.

La palabra de seguridad para advertir que el sumiso está llegando a su límite será: Ágape.

La palabra de seguridad para frenar por completo y de forma inmediata el acto sexual será: Eros. 

El Amo está de acuerdo en no castigar al sumiso por el uso de la palabra de seguridad.

3.- Conducta del Sumiso: General

(a) El sumiso está de acuerdo en cambiar sus actos, forma de hablar y vestir para expresar su sumisión. El sumiso hablará siempre a su Amo en términos de amor y respeto. Se dirigirá a él como “Amo”. 

(b) El sumiso ambicionará y se esforzará en aprender cómo agradar a su Amo y aceptará agradecido cualquier crítica y en cualquier forma que el Amo elija.

(c) El sumiso renunciará a todo derecho de intimidad u ocultamiento a su Amo. Esto incluye fotografías y videos del sumiso, en cualquier situación, para ser usadas y mostradas por el Amo como este considere conveniente.

—¿Me tomarás fotos? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio. Se sentía acalorado de solo pensarlo.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de eso en particular.

Yuuri tragó saliva, por lo que escuchaba Víctor era un Amo bastante posesivo y eso le encantaba.

(d) El sumiso está de acuerdo en exponer todos sus deseos y fantasías a la consideración del Amo.

(e) El sumiso responderá sincera y completamente, todas y cada una de las preguntas que el Amo le haga. El sumiso dará voluntariamente cualquier información que su Amo deba conocer sobre su condición física y emocional.

(f) El sumiso será responsable de mantener la limpieza y disponibilidad de todos los juguetes. Ninguno será usado sin el expreso permiso del Amo.

(g) El sumiso siempre informará al Amo acerca del lugar donde se encuentra, sin importar la hora o la forma de comunicación. El Amo debe saber dónde está el sumiso a cada momento del día.

(h) El sumiso no podrá darse placer o tocarse sin permiso previo de su Amo.

3.1 Apariencia del sumiso

(a) El sumiso mantendrá y adornará sus órganos sexuales, asegurándose de que sean perfectamente asequibles para su Amo, mantendrá su sexo limpio y rasurado según lo desee su Amo.

(b) El sumiso nunca cerrará ni cruzara sus piernas en presencia de su Amo, a menos que se le haya otorgado permiso especifico.

—No hay muchas cosas sobre mi apariencia —se fijó Yuuri—. ¿No quieres que haga cambios? 

—Me gustas así como estás —respondió Víctor sin mirarlo, sintió un pequeño estrujón en el corazón que decidió ignorar.

4.- Deberes del Amo

El Amo proveerá un ambiente seguro y estable para poder estar con su sumiso, enfocándose siempre en su seguridad y comodidad. El Amo debe ser responsable de su sumiso y de su estado tanto físico como mental.

El Amo se compromete a respetar las palabras de seguridad de su sumiso, cesando rápidamente cualquier tipo de actividad cuando sean pronunciadas, independientemente del momento y el lugar. 

El Amo tomará el control absoluto de su sumiso durante los momentos establecidos por ambos. 

El Amo velará por la educación y la disciplina del sumiso y, de ser necesario, aplicará distintos tipos de castigos para corregir comportamientos erróneos o faltas de respeto cometidas hacia él o hacia quién el Amo estime oportuno, con el fin de que el sumiso aprenda la lección. 

—¿Cómo vas a disciplinarme? —preguntó, sabía que su voz tenía un deje de inocencia y en parte quería pinchar un poco a su Amo, conocer un poco más de su carácter.

—Puedo ser muy creativo, no te preocupes. —Víctor le sonrió coqueto, pasándose la lengua por los labios lentamente—. Comete un error y verás.

5.- Castigos

El sumiso está de acuerdo en aceptar cualquier castigo que el Amo decida infligirle, lo haya merecido o no. La forma y duración del castigo serán a gusto del Amo. Puede castigarle sin razón, solo para su placer. El sumiso goza del derecho a llorar, gritar o suplicar, pero acepta el hecho de que esta expresión de sentimientos no afectará su tratamiento. Igualmente acepta que si su Amo se cansa de sus ruidos, podrá amordazarlo o adoptar otras acciones para silenciarlo.

6.- Alteración del Contrato de Sumisión

El Contrato de Sumisión no puede ser alterado a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo. Si el Contrato es alterado el nuevo se imprimirá y será firmado, y el viejo Contrato será destruido.

7.- Duración y Termino del Contrato de Sumisión

Este contrato tiene una fecha de duración de _____________ tiempo.

—No hemos hablado de cuánto durará nuestro acuerdo —Víctor lo miraba ahora dudoso.

—Mmm… Bueno lo normal suele ser un mes de prueba, ¿te parece bien? —Yuuri lo miraba nervioso, la verdad es que quería mucho más que un mes, pero no quería parecer muy desesperado, además, apenas había conocido a Víctor, no sabía cómo se darían las cosas entre los dos.

Aunque había tenido una buena probada la noche anterior.

—¿Qué tal cuatro meses? —Víctor se acercó un poco más a él—. Ayer ya hicimos una prueba y salió excelente, creo que cuatro meses de prueba sería mejor.

—¿Cuatro meses? —Yuuri lo miraba sorprendido, ¿era buena idea arriesgarse a firmar un contrato tan largo? 

—¿Prefieres tres? Al final son solo de prueba, después revaluaremos el tiempo —Víctor le sonrió de una forma en la que solo pudo pensar que estaba nervioso, era un gesto demasiado adorable para el pobre corazón de Yuuri

—Tres meses me parece bien, después veremos qué pasa —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, sentía que con Víctor las cosas surgían de forma muy sencilla.

Este contrato puede darse por terminado en cualquier momento por cualquiera de ambas partes.

8.- Firma del sumiso

El sumiso, antes de la firma de este contrato, demostrará que se encuentra libre de cualquier enfermedad de trasmisión sexual a través de exámenes de sangre al día. De igual forma, el sumiso acepta utilizar preservativos al realizar actos sexuales con penetración.

“He leído y comprendido este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en entregarme por completo a mi Amo, acepto cualquier reclamación sobre mi cuerpo, corazón, alma y mente. Comprendo que seré dominado, entrenado y castigado como sumiso y prometo cumplir todos los deseos de mi Amo y servirle con lo mejor de mis habilidades. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento”.

Firma: Fecha:

 

8.1 Firma del Amo

El Amo, antes de la firma de este contrato, se compromete a aportar las pertinentes pruebas sanguíneas que demuestren que está libre de cualquier enfermedad de transmisión sexual. El Amo acepta la utilización de preservativos en el momento de los actos sexuales con penetración.

“He leído y comprendido completamente este Contrato de Sumisión. Estoy de acuerdo en aceptar este sumiso como mi propiedad, y cuidar de él lo mejor que sepa. Cuidaré de su seguridad y bienestar y lo dominaré, entrenaré y castigaré como sumiso. Comprendo la responsabilidad implícita en este acuerdo y estoy de acuerdo en todo. Nada dañará a mi sumiso mientras me pertenezca. También comprendo que me puedo retractar de este Contrato de Sumisión en cualquier momento”.

Firma: Fecha:

Cuando Víctor terminó de leer se miraron un momento y asintieron, firmaron en silencio el contrato y dejaron ambas copias encima de la mesa. 

—¿Empezamos? 

La mirada de Víctor se había vuelto repentinamente pesada, algo en su expresión y en su porte habían cambiado de forma sutil, pero dando un contraste tal a su anterior forma de mirarlo que ahora solo podía sentirse intimidado ante el hombre que lo observaba con seriedad. De un momento a otro había tomado la actitud de un Amo y se encontraba evaluándolo con ojos escrutadores.

—Ponte de pie —ordenó Víctor.

Se levantó de inmediato esperando las instrucciones de su Amo, sentía como un escalofrío de nervios le recorría el cuerpo, la expectación asentándose en su estómago mientras esperaba.

—Las reglas son simples, quiero que las sigas de forma estricta, no toleraré indisciplina de tu parte ¿entiendes? 

—Sí, Amo.

—Por esta semana vendrás todas las tardes a mi departamento, tienes permiso para ir al tuyo a buscar ropa y luego vendrás aquí y te quedarás, por la mañana nos iremos juntos y podrás actuar como mi compañero de trabajo de nuevo —Víctor lo miró escrutador un segundo, luego le dio la espalda dirigiéndose hacia el comedor—. Ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, ve a la habitación y quítate la ropa igual que ayer, espérame en la cama.

—¿En qué posición? —Se le escapó de la boca antes de pensarlo, se ruborizó al darse cuenta que había hablado sin permiso, Víctor se giró mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Te dije que igual que ayer. —En tres zancadas ya lo tenía encima, sus labios tan cerca acariciaban su mejilla mientras bajaban lentamente por su cuello, tener su aliento así de cerca era electrizante—. Tienes la lengua muy suelta, Yuuri.

Recibió un fuerte mordisco entre el cuello y el hombro, justo donde la polera había dejado piel descubierta, el dolor fue tan repentino y fuerte que soltó entre un gritito y gemido.

—No vuelvas a hablar así, Yuuri, debes pedir permiso y ser respetuoso con tu Amo, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, Amo, perdóneme.

—Buen chico, ahora haz lo que te digo. —Caminó rápido hacia el cuarto del mayor, evitando hacer cualquier sonido después de recibir una rápida nalgada del ruso.

Se sacó la ropa con calma dejándola doblada sobre una silla, se acercó a la cama y se quedó mirándola, dudoso sobre lo que debía hacer.

La cama estaba hecha un caos, se notaba que el ruso se había levantado sin hacerla, dejando todas las frazadas prácticamente en el suelo. 

Se apresuró a arreglarla, no quería que su Amo lo pillara sin estar en la posición indicada, así que apenas estuvo lista se sentó en ella, esperando impaciente que Víctor llegara.

Escuchaba cómo este tecleaba en la computadora que había visto en el living, al parecer el trabajo del ruso tenía para rato por lo que se dedicó a mirar la habitación con tranquilidad. Había muchas cajas apiladas en distintas partes de la habitación, tal parecía que Víctor aún no terminaba de acomodarse del todo.

Se recostó en la cama mirando hacia las cajas, el cobertor era tan suave y esponjoso que poco a poco se fue acomodando más, el cansancio del día más el poco tiempo de sueño que había tenido la noche anterior le estaban sacando la cuenta, sentía como sus pensamientos se iban volviendo más incoherentes, la comodidad de la cama le hizo difícil el quedarse despierto, los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvieron antes de que se diera cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido.


	9. Spank me, Master!

Fue una sacudida y el sonido de su nombre lo que lo despertó de golpe.

—Yuuri —la voz de su Amo sonaba seria, con un deje de diversión que lo devolvió a la realidad.

Oh no. 

¡Se había quedado dormido!

Se incorporó rápidamente mirando con la mejor cara de perdón que tenía hacia su Amo. Víctor lo miraba serio desde el borde de la cama, había algo en sus ojos que mostraban un poco de diversión, aunque por la expresión que el ruso tenía ahora, sabía que se había ganado un castigo. 

—¿Cómo estuvo tu siesta, Yuuri? —Víctor se inclinó hacia él, obligándolo a recostarse y quedar atrapado entre su rostro y la cama, un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al saber que había cometido una falta—. ¿Tanto te gusta desafiarme? 

—¡P-perdón! —respondió Yuuri nervioso, ¿cómo podía tener tan mala suerte como para quedarse dormido en su primer día como sumiso? Pero es que estaba tan cansado… El turno había sido eterno y la cama de Víctor era tan suave…

Contuvo un gemido al recibir otro mordisco en el cuello, había sido más suave esta vez, tal vez porque ese no sería su verdadero castigo.

—No, Yuuri, no te perdono. —Sus ojos conectaron un momento, podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de su Amo, esa sonrisa junto a esa mirada de deseo solo podía significar que se había sentenciado—. Es más, me parece que mereces un castigo.

Se levantó de pronto dejándolo en la cama, cambió rápido su posición a una de rodillas y con la mirada baja, sabía que ya no podía cometer más errores, quería que su Amo estuviese feliz de tenerlo como sumiso y no se arrepintiese. 

—Sácate la ropa interior y déjala junto al resto de tu ropa. —El mayor caminó hacia el montón de cajas apiladas—. Recuéstate de cara al colchón con las piernas abiertas y los brazos hacia atrás.

Obedeció la orden de forma inmediata, dejó su ropa doblada y volvió a la cama, poniendo su cabeza de lado hacia Víctor, el solo verlo era una motivación para seguir obedeciéndolo, el ruso estaba buscando algo en una caja que tenía a su costado, sin embargo no pudo ver lo que sacó de allí.

Sintió el colchón hundiéndose bajo el peso de su Amo, unas manos firmes tomando sus muslos mientras algo con la textura de una cuerda lo envolvía. 

—Quédate quieto mientras te amarro, no quiero que hagas ningún sonido.

—Sí, Amo.

Recibió una fuerte nalgada en respuesta que no se esperaba, aguantó el gemido de dolor que quería escapar de sus labios.

—Eso cuenta como sonido, Yuuri, ahora tendré que silenciarte.

El tono de júbilo mal disimulado de Víctor solo le demostraba lo feliz que estaba de castigarlo, Yuuri se mordió el labio y bajó la cabeza escondiendo su rostro en el colchón mientras sentía las manos de Víctor envolver su cuerpo entre complicados nudos y amarres.

Se estaba calentando, cada vez que las manos de su Amo rozaban su cuerpo entre cada amarre sentía una corriente recorrerlo y centrándose en su miembro, el ruso ni siquiera lo había tocado en una zona erógena y ya estaba duro y caliente. 

Sintió un tirón en los brazos, por estar desvariando en su calentura no había notado cómo Víctor había amarrado sus piernas de tal forma que ahora no podía cerrarlas, sus rodillas quedaron dobladas y ahora estaba amarrando sus brazos por detrás, uniéndolo a un nudo que lo ataba al de sus piernas. Estaba completamente inmovilizado y a merced de su Amo. 

Las manos de Víctor comenzaron a recorrerlo, sus yemas hacían que su piel se sintiera como fuego, dejando un cosquilleo agradable por cada lugar donde pasaba, iba ascendiendo desde los muslos hasta los glúteos, subiendo con lentitud por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabello, era tanta la suavidad con la que lo estaba tocando que el tirón fuerte que sintió en el pelo casi le arranca un gemido de sorpresa, al menos estaba atento a controlar sus impulsos.

—Abre la boca, Yuuri —el susurro en su oído fue como una incitación deliciosa, abrió la boca sin pensarlo, ya sabía lo que le haría—. Me encantaría escucharte gemir, pero ahora harás un voto de silencio, no hablarás ni harás ningún tipo de sonido hasta que yo te lo ordene, si necesitas decir una palabra de seguridad abrirás y cerraras tu mano dos veces.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada ya tenía una mordaza cubriéndole la boca, obligándole a mantenerla abierta e impidiéndole hablar.

Ahora estaba inmovilizado, sin poder hablar y a merced de su Amo. 

Yuuri estaba atrapado, intentó hacer algún movimiento pero Víctor lo había sujetado de tal forma que si forzaba un poco los amarres sentía como dolía, debía mantenerse quieto esperando las órdenes de su Amo.

Unas manos comenzaron a recorrerlo, deslizándose lentamente por su espalda hasta bajar a sus glúteos, envolviéndolos con suavidad y estrujándolos casi con cariño.

Yuuri sintió el golpe aun antes de que este llegara, el sonido de la nalgada y el repentino dolor lo atravesó como una corriente, arqueó la espalda conteniendo un gemido de puro placer… no había nada más placentero para el nipón que las corrientes de dolor que su Amo le estaba regalando.

Víctor siguió alternando los azotes en cada nalga, la imagen del japonés se tornaba deliciosamente erótica para él, su pálida piel envuelta entre la cuerda roja que había utilizado y cómo su culo ya se había tornado de color rosado era suficiente para que estuviese completamente duro, lo único que lamentaba era no poder ver la cara que tenía, además Yuuri aún no había emitido ningún sonido, estaba demostrando que tenía talento como sumiso ya que lo normal es que a esas alturas ya estuviese emitiendo gemidos de dolor.

Los sonidos de los azotes resonaban en la habitación como un eco de la falta que había cometido Yuuri, la pareja estaba conectada en un momento de intimidad tan secreta y pasional que ni siquiera sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que importaba en ese momento eran ellos y el placer que podían sentir juntos.

Yuuri había contado ya veinticinco azotes en cada lado, la fuerza del ruso era implacable, aunque era evidente que no estaba aplicándola toda, tal vez porque quería medir poco a poco los niveles de tolerancia que tenía, sentía cómo no cedía y el dolor iba cada vez en aumento a medida que la zona se ponía más sensible, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar los gemidos y sentía cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras se esforzaba en respirar por la nariz, quería mantenerse estoico hasta el final.

—Veo que no mentías cuando dijiste que tenías resistencia, Yuuri —Víctor se detuvo de pronto acariciando la caliente piel de sus nalgas, tener a ese tierno y erótico japonés a su merced lo había calentado como nunca lo había estado—. Te daré diez más, ahora quiero escucharte, Yuuri.

El menor sintió como la cama se movía bajo el peso de Víctor, el aliento de su Amo ahora chocaba en su oreja. Víctor miró con detenimiento las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y atrapó la última con un dedo con la intención de saborearla; los ojos de Yuuri no habían dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento mientras se lamía el dedo.

—Quiero saber cómo suenan tus gemidos de dolor ¿quieres enseñarme esa parte de ti? 

Víctor volvió a erguirse expectante a lo que le provocaría el siguiente azote que dejaría en el culo ya rojo de Yuuri, levantó la mano para dar el golpe, tenía la palma roja y ya le escocía de dolor pero no era capaz de detenerse, estaba en un estado de éxtasis y no quería parar, por lo que soltó la mano con fuerza en Yuuri mientras un nuevo sonido adornaba la habitación.

Era un alivio para el nipón poder gritar.

No podía gesticular ni hablar con la mordaza puesta, pero el poder soltar en su voz algo del dolor que le provocaba cada azote era sin duda un consuelo; aunque parecía que solo había excitado aún más a la bestia que ahora usaba su trasero como quería, repartiendo azotes con una fuerza deliberada que solo lo hacía gemir y llorar más, hacía un rato que la dureza en su miembro era evidente, sentía que ante cualquier roce podía explotar de placer.

Cuando Víctor por fin terminó el ultimo azote sentía que había corrido una maratón, respiraba agitado mientras miraba el cuerpo de Yuuri, no pudo evitar sacar su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y hacer una foto rápida de cómo se veía desde allí, los apretados nudos que envolvían la piel de Yuuri que ahora tenía una capa brillante de sudor cubriéndolo y la piel roja de sus redondas y esponjosas nalgas, eran en definitiva una de las imágenes favoritas del ruso desde ahora y para siempre. 

Se sacó la ropa con rapidez, lanzándola a cualquier parte para comenzar a tocar a su sumiso, la evidente erección chorreante que este tenía lo había hecho sonreír como un idiota, se alegraba de que Yuuri no pudiese verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

—Creo que es hora de que le des algo de placer a tu Amo. 

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hasta quedar frente a Yuuri, con un solo movimiento tomó al nipón desde un brazo y lo arrastró hasta que su cabeza quedó al borde de la cama, su erección ya era casi dolorosa y sentía cierta desesperación por probar la boca de su sumiso.

—Te sacaré la mordaza, si te portas bien no volveré a ponértela por hoy.

Yuuri lo miraba agradecido mientras se la quitaba, fue un alivio para su boca el por fin poder cerrarla, se lamió los labios por el exceso de saliva que tenía después de tener la boca abierta todo el tiempo, se negaba a hacer ningún sonido para que su Amo no lo regañara.

—Mírame, Iuuri —tenía una forma tan particular de nombrarlo, ¿era posible que se sonrojara por la forma en que los ojos de Víctor lo devoraban? Era difícil no desviar la mirada cuando podía ver de soslayo la gran erección del ruso casi rozando sus labios—. Abre la boca.

Obedeció, abriendo la boca para recibir casi toda la extensión de su miembro en él, soportando la arcada que le provocó cuando este chocó en el fondo de su garganta.

Comenzaron un ritmo suave, Víctor lo había tomado del cabello mientras metía y sacaba su pene sin forzar su garganta, solo utilizando la boca de Yuuri para su propio placer mientras el nipón hacia lo posible por mantenerla abierta a pesar del dolor de seguir forzando su mandíbula.

Pronto los gemidos del ruso empezaron a sonar en la pieza, Víctor estaba deleitándose en la forma en que la lengua de Yuuri se movía cada vez que él entraba, su sumiso aun estando dolorido, se esforzaba por hacerlo sentir bien y eso solo lograba excitarlo de una forma en la que se le hacía difícil controlarse y no ahogar a Yuuri en la desesperación de querer follárselo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Bajó la mirada solo para toparse con los ojos de su sumiso, ¿cómo era posible que aun en esa situación Yuuri fuese capaz de verse inocente? Solo hacía que tuviese más ganas de corromperlo. 

Sacó su miembro un momento de su boca cuando notó que estaba por correrse, quería darle un poco de tiempo para que se repusiera del dolor de su mandíbula, porque aunque Yuuri no se había quejado, sabía que este estaba presente, podía notarlo en sus ojos. 

—Yuuri, voy a ponerme más rudo. —Su voz salía jadeante, necesitaba correrse de una vez por todas—. Espero puedas soportarlo, pestañea dos veces como código de seguridad ¿ok?

No esperó a que respondiera y no lo necesitó porque su sumiso solo se limitó a abrir la boca para recibirlo dentro.

Ambos estaban al borde del colapso, sentir el miembro caliente de Víctor en su boca lo estaba desesperando, había recibido cada azote en su cuerpo y ahora todos esos centímetros de miembro entrando por sus labios que solo se sentía colapsar, estaba caliente y desesperado porque su Amo lo tocase y lograse culminar de una vez por todas, tenía una dura y dolorosa erección que no podía ni siquiera rozar porque debía mantenerse quieto mientras recibía a su Amo en su boca.

Buscó la forma de darle más placer, Víctor lo había tomado del pelo mientras entraba y salía de forma más brusca, cada vez inmiscuyéndose más en la garganta del nipón hasta que logró entrar por completo en su garganta, Yuuri se enfocó en respirar por la nariz para no atragantarse y mover poco a poco la lengua en la base del miembro, sacándole un gemido de placer a su Amo que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso.

—Mierda, Yuuri —soltó Víctor, la boca de su sumiso era deliciosa, estaba a punto de culminar por lo que, tomándolo del pelo, se dejó llevar, entrando y saliendo hasta el fondo sin miedo alguno mientras lo miraba a los ojos. 

De un momento a otro sintió como el placer llegaba a su punto máximo y estalló en un orgasmo tan exquisito que su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos mientras se corría estrepitosamente en el fondo de la garganta de su sumiso.

Yuuri tragó todo lo que pudo, se le hizo más fácil que se corriera en su garganta pero al parecer era demasiado, porque pronto comenzó a escurrir un poco por sus labios, obligándolo a relamerse bajo la atenta mirada de su jadeante Amo.

—Te has portado bien, Yuuri —con un dedo alcanzó una gota de semen que se estaba escapando por su barbilla y con cuidado la devolvió a su boca mientras este comenzaba a lamer el dedo con desesperación.

—¿Ya quieres más? 

—Sí, Amo —Yuuri lo miraba suplicante, sentía que había llegado a su límite y necesitaba explotar de una vez—. Por favor, Amo, lo necesito.

—¿De verdad crees que estás en la posición de pedirme algo, Yuuri? parece que se te olvidó quién da las ordenes aquí.

Víctor caminó por un costado, dejando a Yuuri solo y con la desesperante necesidad de placer. Notaba cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de frustración mientras esperaba a que su Amo lo saciara, escuchó cómo revolvía entre una de las cajas casi con emoción.

El ruso lo movió ahora hacia el otro borde de la cama, era fácil hacerlo si lo tomaba por los nudos, sabía que debía apresurarse un poco si no quería hacerle daño en las extremidades así que fue derecho al grano, después de todo su sumiso se había portado bien al recibir su castigo y el solo verlo desesperado por placer había hecho que comenzara a endurecerse de nuevo. 

—Quédate quieto Yuuri, puedes hacer sonidos si lo necesitas, no quiero que te contengas.

—Sí, Amo —jadeó el japonés en respuesta, respiraba agitado y sentía todo el cuerpo en llamas, necesitaba correrse ya.

Víctor tomó uno de los juguetes que había traído, esparció un poco de lubricante en el plug anal y en sus dedos, con cuidado comenzó a prepararlo introduciendo un dedo y provocando un gemido exquisito en su sumiso.

—Por favor —gimió suplicante acercando sus caderas hacia su Amo, buscando auto penetrarse con desesperación.

El ruso en respuesta sacó el dedo para dejar un fuerte azote en el culo que hizo que el japonés lloriqueara de dolor.

—Te ordené que no te movieras, Yuuri, has vuelto a desobedecerme.

—Por favor, Amo. —Ahora si que no podía contener las lágrimas, si Víctor no le dejaba correrse se pegaría un tiro—. Perdóneme por favor.

Víctor lo miraba evaluador, sabía que había llevado a Yuuri a su límite al tenerlo así, pero no podía aceptar que lo desobedeciera, al menos debía darle un castigo.

Tomó la mordaza que había dejado al costado y volvió a ponérsela con cuidado, secó las lágrimas de Yuuri y volvió a lo suyo introduciendo un dedo con brusquedad dentro de él, al menos esta vez no se había movido.

—Vuelve a desobedecerme y no te dejaré correrte, Yuuri —advirtió.

Comenzó a prepararlo con los dedos, los gemidos jadeantes de su sumiso lo estaban calentando una vez más, reemplazó los dedos por el plug para poder dedicarse a la parte que estaba desesperando a Yuuri. 

Se echó un poco más de lubricante en las manos y lo esparció bien, comenzó a dejar un reguero de besos por su espalda mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos entrecortados de su sumiso.

Sin previo aviso Yuuri sintió cómo Víctor tomaba su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo, la sensación fue tan placentera que casi se corrió en el acto, ya no podía contener los gemidos de placer, debía contenerse de moverse mientras recibía el alivio que su Amo le brindaba, los movimientos eran certeros, estaba a punto de correrse mientras notaba cómo el alivio recorría lentamente su cuerpo. 

—Puedes correrte, Yuuri.

No duró mucho después de estas palabras, se corrió de forma escandalosa en las manos de su Amo, el orgasmo había sido delicioso pero aún no sentía que se hubiese saciado del todo. Necesitaba más de Víctor para eso aunque ya no tenía ganas de llorar de frustración por la necesidad de placer, fue un alivio notar las manos de Víctor sacándole la mordaza, necesitaba respirar y reponerse del orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

Víctor sentía que ya no aguantaba más, notar el miembro de Yuuri en sus manos correrse y la forma en que su culo rojo estaba alzado hacia él había hecho que terminara de ponerse duro, abrió el condón que tenía junto a él y se lo colocó con rapidez, aunque el plug que había puesto en Yuuri se veía adorable lo sacó casi sin mirarlo para reemplazarlo con su miembro de una estocada.

Ahora si estaban en el cielo. 

Los jadeos entrecortados de ambos sonaron en sincronía, el ruso ya no podía soportar las ganas de follarse a su sumiso, tomándolo de las caderas comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza y sin tregua alguna, su estrechez lo estaba volviendo loco.

El golpeteo de las estocadas llenó la habitación, a pesar de que Yuuri había experimentado un orgasmo hacía nada, había vuelto a calentarse de inmediato, podía notar cómo su Amo entraba y salía de él sin parar, no podía moverse ni sostenerse por lo que eran los brazos de Víctor los que realizaban toda la acción, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por el placer y gemir como un condenado.

—Joder, Yuuri, me estás volviendo loco. —Los gemidos del japonés eran de los sonidos más excitantes que había escuchado, había algo en Yuuri que simplemente hacia que perdiera la razón, más aún cuando el tono de sus gemidos se volvió más agudo después de chocar con el punto dulce de su sumiso.

Víctor había encontrado su punto de placer y ahora se encontraba jadeando de excitación, Yuuri sentía como este llegaba en oleadas y recorría su cuerpo, cada vez que el miembro de su Amo chocaba en ese lugar su espalda se arqueaba y notaba como una corriente lo recorría hasta situarse en su miembro. No pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más hasta que el orgasmo lo alcanzó nuevamente de forma fantástica, sintió como su mente quedaba en blanco mientras arqueaba la espalda en un último gemido, su cabeza golpeó la cama después de esto mientras Víctor seguía penetrándolo sin tregua y precipitándose con él al placer al notar las contracciones que hizo el interior de Yuuri al correrse.

Los dos habían colapsado en un orgasmo espectacular y ahora respiraban ahogados intentando reponerse, Víctor se separó de Yuuri saliendo de él, se sacó el condón para amarrarlo y tirarlo a la basura. 

El japonés se estaba esforzando para no quedarse dormido, sabía que era su debilidad pero no quería cometer el mismo error y volver a recibir un castigo.

—Voy a desatarte, después de eso nos iremos a dormir.

Las manos de Víctor comenzaron a liberar a Yuuri de sus ataduras, con delicadeza deshacía los nudos y frotaba sus extremidades para que la sangre circulase mejor, terminó de sacar las cuerdas y las fue a guardar a una de sus cajas mientras Yuuri se sentaba en la cama frotándose los ojos. 

El ruso estaba maravillado con él, había aguantado cada una de sus exigencias y de paso se encontraba bien, no hizo ningún gesto de dolor cuando se sentó en la cama y ahora lo miraba expectante a la espera de recibir instrucciones.

—¿Qué esperas, Yuuri? Te dije que nos iremos a dormir. —La sonrisa le salió fácil, daba la impresión de que no le costaría crear lazos con Yuuri, esperaba que con el tiempo también lograsen ser amigos en los momentos en los que no eran Amo y sumiso.

—Amo, quería preguntarle algo —Yuuri tenía la sombra de la duda en él, esperaba que Víctor no se tomara a mal la pregunta.

—Puedes preguntarme.

—¿Puedo ponerme mi pijama? —Trató de que no se le escapara el puchero de la boca, esperaba que su Amo aceptara, si no se congelaría—. Es que suelo pasar frío en las noches.

Víctor sonrió enternecido, quería dormir desnudo con Yuuri, pero si eso significaba que se enfermaría lo evitaría, debía proteger a su sumiso de cualquier eventualidad. 

—Está bien, Yuuri, puedes dormir con pijama siempre y cuando no te diga lo contrario.

—Gracias, Amo.

Yuuri se levantó y caminó con naturalidad hacia el bolso que había dejado al costado de la silla que tenía el resto de su ropa, se inclinó para sacar su pijama y cepillo de dientes, se dispuso a vestirse mientras sentía la atenta mirada de su Amo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Víctor se acercó preocupado, habían tenido una sesión de sexo duro, él mismo sentía que podría dormir dos días mientras Yuuri se veía fresco como una lechuga, tal vez solo un poco cansado por el sueño que cargaba.

—Estoy bien, Amo —Yuuri le sonrió somnoliento—. ¿Puedo salir un momento? Solo quiero ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes y volveré a acostarme.

—Ve, te esperaré en la cama. 

Yuuri salió de la habitación apresurándose a lavarse los dientes, estaba agotado y notaba todo el cuerpo agarrotado, lo único que quería era acostarse de una vez y descansar, pero no quería mostrar signos de debilidad frente a su Amo, ya había sido demasiado el que se quedase dormido en su primer día, no quería quedar como un sumiso débil y con poca fortaleza.

Salió del baño para toparse con un preocupado Víctor esperándolo. 

—Vamos a acostarnos.

Lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la cama, Víctor se había puesto un bóxer gris y una polera verde oscuro, abrió la cama y ambos se acostaron quedando sus cuerpos casi rozándose. 

—¿Estás cansado? —Víctor seguía preocupado, en un intento de verificar mejor a su sumiso lo tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándolo hacia él mientras sentía como Yuuri se acurrucaba mejor, Yuuri estaba en la gloria ahí, ese lugar entre el cuello de Víctor donde todo su aroma se encontraba era su nuevo lugar favorito, sentía como el sueño rápidamente lo iba venciendo.

—Solo tengo sueño —murmuró quedo—. ¿Ya me puedo dormir?

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri, hoy estuviste espléndido —alejó un poco su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, no había notado lo lindos que eran y cómo el color vino tinto se veía adorable desde cerca—. Quiero darte un premio por tu primera noche conmigo, ¿hay algo que desees, Yuuri? no te preocupes que no escatimaré en gastos contigo, si hay algo que quieras solo dímelo.

Le sonrió con confianza, quería llenar a Yuuri de premios y regalos, sobre todo si este se comportaba de forma tan magistral en la cama, estaba maravillado con él, veía su expresión dubitativa mientras pensaba cuando un rápido sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del menor.

—¿Qué es? —exigió saber. Le interesaba mucho saber qué clase de cosa le pediría.

Yuuri escondió la cabeza en su cuello y murmuró algo que no entendió, el menor se sentía avergonzado de siquiera pedir algo como eso, pero si era sincero consigo mismo era lo único que quería en ese momento.

Víctor levantó su mentón mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

—Te escucho, Yuuri.

—Solo quiero un beso de buenas noches —estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero no podía mentirle a su Amo por lo que debía obligarse a sí mismo a tener un poco de valor.

¿Por qué su corazón había saltado así al escuchar eso? Quería negárselo y evitar que la forma en que su corazón se había acelerado aumentara, pero Yuuri había pedido algo tan sencillo y pequeño que no había forma en que dijera que no.

Pensó que le pediría algo material, tal vez ropa, accesorios o similares, después de todo, era lo que normalmente le pedían sus sumisas o sumisos… pero un beso. Yuuri era sencillamente adorable. 

—Puedes darme un beso de buenas noches —murmuró, no pensaría demasiado en eso, solo lo vería como la necesidad de cariño de su sumiso y nada más, no quería volver a ilusionarse con alguien para después terminar con solo dolor en su interior. 

Parecía absurdo que ambos se sintieran nerviosos por un simple beso después de lo que habían hecho, Yuuri se estaba maldiciendo mentalmente por lo que había dicho ¿cómo se le ocurría pedirle un beso como premio? ¡Ahora quedaría como un adolescente enamorado y por supuesto que no era así! Solo sentía que necesitaba probar los labios del ruso de forma apropiada y no se había dado la oportunidad.

Víctor esperaba nervioso a que Yuuri se acercara a reclamar sus labios, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando el nipón se acercó rápido a él, dejando un fugaz piquito en su boca para luego darse vuelta en la cama y declarar un simple “buenas noches”.

—Dulces sueños, Yuuri —lo envolvió entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso de dormir acompañado.

Así ambos cayeron en un agradable sueño envueltos en los brazos del otro.


	10. Sumiso perfecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no lo había subido en la primera versión de este fic, tenía estas escenas borradas y ahora que lo volví a subir decidí agregarlas para poder desarrollar mejor la relación entre Víctor y Yuuri.

El sonido de la alarma fue lo que lo despertó, aún se estaba acostumbrando al cambio de horario que significaba vivir en Japón, por lo que era especialmente cuidadoso a la hora de poner el despertador y de mirar constantemente la hora para no tener problemas.

Fue extrañamente tierno, tenía a Yuuri envuelto en un abrazo, al parecer no lo había soltado en toda la noche y este ahora estaba restregándose los ojos junto a él, su rostro somnoliento no era capaz de afectar su usual aura dulce.

—Buenos días, Yuuri, ¿cómo amaneciste? —Sabía que debía ser precavido ese día, no conocía los límites de Yuuri, pero de seguro estaría cansado por la sesión del día anterior, cuidar de su sumiso era su deber por lo que estaría pendiente—. ¿Te duele algo?

Yuuri terminó de restregarse los ojos y lo miró confundido, su cabello azabache despeinado le hacía verse muy tierno y tuvo que frenar esos pensamientos porque sabía que eran peligrosos para él.

—Buenos días, Amo ¿Por qué me dolería algo? —preguntó con curiosidad, parecía que esa pregunta realmente le sorprendía.

—Porque anoche tuvimos una sesión, pensé… —miró a Yuuri, pero este parecía de lo más bien mientras se sentaba en la cama. Tal vez le hacía falta pararse para ver si tenía alguna dolencia.

Pero no fue así. Yuuri se levantó de la cama, desperezándose fuera de esta y bostezando de paso; y no hizo ni un solo gesto de dolor, es más, se veía fresco como una lechuga luego de esa noche que habían compartido.

—¿Puedo ir a bañarme, Amo? ¿O desea ir usted primero? —Yuuri lo observaba expectante y tuvo que ocultar su incredulidad al verlo tan repuesto.

—Iremos juntos —respondió, levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a Yuuri. Vio con gusto como este se sonrojaba un poco, había encontrado un nuevo fetiche en los constantes sonrojos de su sumiso—. Creo que necesito conocerte más… bañémonos juntos. 

Lo sujetó de la mano para guiarlo al baño, no podían tomarse mucho tiempo allí pero tampoco quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de toquetearlo un poco más, después debían ir al trabajo y actuar como simples compañeros.

Se sacó por completo la ropa y comenzó a testear el agua para no quemarse, una vez la temperatura era aceptable entró, recibiendo ese primer chorro de agua contra su cuerpo. Yuuri entró tras él y soltó un quejido al recibir el primer chorro.

—¿Te quemaste? —preguntó, enternecido por ese sonido.

—No… está muy fría —respondió Yuuri con un puchero en la boca.

—¿Fría? ¡Yo siento que está caliente! De verdad eres muy friolero Yuuri, lo mejor será que me robes un poco de calor.

Lo atrajo contra él, apretándolo desde la cintura y sonriendo al ver el evidente bochorno de Yuuri. Le gustaba ver esas expresiones, había algo en ello que le resultaba sumamente atrayente. 

Yuuri estaba siendo de lo más interesante…

Después de un baño en el que resultó ser más manoseo que otra cosa, terminaron por salir de allí completamente limpios. Aún tenían tiempo de sobra para desayunar e ir a la pastelería, pero en ese momento Víctor tenía pensado otro tipo de desayuno para su sumiso.

Observó como un halcón la forma en que se secaba y se vestía frente a él. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada, Yuuri se vestía sencillo, pero tenía un aura dulce que lo hacía verse bien con todo a sus ojos. Era extraño, porque su cuerpo tenía una armonía que de alguna forma sentía que siempre había buscado, por un lado le resultaba de lo más atrayente esa cintura estrecha que tenía, su cuerpo se veía fino pero sus mejillas le provocaban ganas de apretarlo todo el tiempo. 

Además, estaba el tema de su resistencia, realmente estaba sorprendido de lo bien que se veía después de la sesión, ni siquiera se notaba preocupado porque ese día trabajasen.

—¿Amo? —Yuuri lo miraba y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado un poco aturdido observándolo—. ¿Está bien?

—¡Ah! Sí, lo siento. —Se llevó una mano a su cabello, moviéndolo un poco como cada vez que buscaba despejarse—. ¿Quieres desayunar? 

—Si es lo que mi Amo desea —aceptó Yuuri.

—Créeme, es lo que tu Amo desea —sonrió perverso.

Se acercó a él como un lobo acechando a su presa. Yuuri reparó en su mirada y a juzgar por su expresión, comprendió de inmediato lo que pretendía porque nuevamente el nerviosismo llegó a él y pudo sentirlo contra sus manos cuando comenzó a acariciar su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—A-Amo… la hora —señaló Yuuri, soltando un gemido al recibir sus labios en su cuello. Le gustaba el olor de su sumiso, había algo en ese aroma que lo excitaba. 

—No te preocupes por eso, solo quiero descargarme ahora —respondió, acercando su rostro a él y levantando su barbilla para que no escapase de su vista—. Si logras que me corra en menos de cinco minutos, te daré un premio esta noche. 

Sonrió al ver la expresión entusiasta de Yuuri. Nunca un “Sí, Amo” había sonado tan sincero y cuando Yuuri lo siguió hasta la sala de estar donde reposaba un sillón largo, parecía incluso más entusiasmado que él mismo a pesar de mantener ese semblante sonrojado que siempre tenía.

Se sentó en el sillón y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que se arrodillara frente a él. La forma en que se posicionó entre sus piernas y lo miró con inocencia feliz logró terminar de endurecerlo.

—Esto debe ser rápido, así que te enseñaré a hacer un oral de la forma en que a mí me gusta. Puedes comenzar como te plazca y te iré guiando —dijo, desabotonando su cremallera ante la mirada expectante de su sumiso.

—¿Y qué pasaría si le gusta la forma en que lo hago? —preguntó Yuuri, nuevamente usando ese tono curioso y dulce que provocaba a su lado sádico.

Ah… qué ganas tenía de usar una fusta ahora.

—Si me gusta entonces mejor para los dos, así terminamos antes —respondió con una sonrisa confiada, inclinándose un poco para quitarle los lentes—. Pero te advierto que soy muy exigente con los orales, así que no te sientas mal si hay algo que no me agrada.

Por un momento le pareció ver que Yuuri fruncía el ceño ante esa frase, pero este se limitó a asentir y a posicionarse mejor, estirando la mano para comenzar a masajear su erección con firmeza.

La presión estaba perfecta, se limitó a relajarse apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá y observar los gestos de Yuuri. Era agradable sentir sus pequeñas manos rodeando su miembro, apretando su piel con suavidad y comenzando esos movimientos rítmicos. La expresión concentrada de su sumiso lo hizo sonreír y cuando estaba por decirle que comenzara, Yuuri abrió la boca y paseó su lengua lentamente por toda la extensión de su miembro.

Contuvo un jadeo cuando Yuuri comenzó a lamerlo. Pensó que iría directo al grano y lo metería todo en su boca, pero parecía que su sumiso estaba disfrutando del momento a su gusto, porque comenzó a lamer lentamente deteniéndose desde la base a la punta, evitando mirarlo a los ojos en todo momento y enfocándose en darle placer.

Se removió un poco ante la expectación. Yuuri tenía especial cuidado en estimularlo, con una mano acariciaba sus testículos para relajarlo y de vez en cuando llevaba su lengua allí, masturbándolo sin cesar con una calma y dedicación que lo tenía encogiendo los dedos de los pies. 

Su lengua a veces subía lo suficiente para rozar la punta y tenía que contener un jadeo cada vez que lo hacía, porque luego de fanfarronear sobre lo exigente que era con el sexo oral, no quería verse demasiado colapsado. 

—Yuuri, mírame —ordenó. Adoraba que siguiera cada una de sus normas y siempre había tenido por ley no ser observado durante el sexo oral, pero algo le decía que los ojos de Yuuri sobre él podían ser mucho más estimulantes.

Y vaya que no se equivocaba, porque en el segundo en que Yuuri levantó la mirada hacia él sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y ver cómo este lamía desde la base hasta la punta, para terminar envolviendo su pene con sus labios y dar una suave succión, provocó que su rostro entero se pusiese rojo.

Las succiones comenzaron y requirió de todo su autocontrol para permanecer calmado, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que una vez él fanfarroneaba sobre algo, nadie le demostraría lo contrario, NADIE.

Excepto, al parecer, Yuuri Katsuki. 

Intentó buscar algo que no le gustase o pudiese corregir, pero Yuuri era sencillamente perfecto en lo que hacía. No dejó de masturbarlo en ningún momento y desde que le dio la orden de mirarlo, sus ojos no habían cambiado de dirección a pesar de su natural timidez. Solo recibía impulsos de placer cada vez que su glande topaba con su garganta, las succiones en la base lo estaban haciendo colapsar y es que no había zona que Yuuri no se encontrara atendiendo apropiadamente.

Qué delicia… esa forma que tenía Yuuri de complacerlo en todo le fascinaba, hasta ahora habían encajado en cada aspecto a la perfección y el sexo oral no se quedaba fuera, porque Víctor estaba seguro de que por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo comprendiese por completo en ese aspecto. No pudo evitar pensar en cada cariz de Yuuri y en cómo todo parecía acoplarse sin ningún esfuerzo. 

Resistencia: Mucho mejor que cualquiera que conociese antes, aunque aún debía probar más de sus límites.

Obediencia: Un solo desliz y después de eso, nada. Absoluta obediencia en todo.

Sumisión: Yuuri había nacido para ser sumiso.

Sexo: Se complementaban a la perfección.

Sexo oral: Perfecto.

Volvió a mirarlo. No podía soportarlo más, estaba a punto de colapsar y ya ni siquiera le importaba, porque había recibido una mamada perfecta al fin y pretendía disfrutarla al máximo.

Tomó a Yuuri por la cabeza, filtrando sus dedos en el suave cabello de su sumiso y, sujetándolo con fuerza de ellos, comenzó a impulsarlo con más ímpetu, follándolo en su boca con brío, sin dejar de mirarlo para ver si era capaz de aguantar.

Los ojos de Yuuri se habían tornado vidriosos, pero nunca dejó de mirarlo. Le encantaban, quería seguir en ese momento y fue allí cuando sintió una punzada dolorosa en el corazón, esos pensamientos sobraban.

Se clavó por última vez en esa húmeda boca, introduciéndose en lo más profundo de su garganta y corriéndose en un gemido de puro placer. No dejó de sostener la cabeza de Yuuri contra él y solo cuando sintió su mano tocar suavemente contra su muslo se alejó, comprendiendo de inmediato que necesitaba aire.

—Mierda, Yuuri… eso fue… —soltó un suspiro en busca de normalizar su respiración, sentía las mejillas y orejas rojas por el orgasmo y solo pudo limitarse a ver cómo Yuuri se llevaba la mano a la garganta, tragando lo que había quedado.

—¿Logré que mi Amo disfrutara? —preguntó Yuuri, ahora mirándolo indeciso. Seguía manteniendo una mano en su garganta, al parecer le dolía allí y su lado más sádico disfrutó al pensar que su sumiso llevaría esa sensación por un rato, como un recordatorio de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Te has ganado un premio por esto, Yuuri —respondió sonriente—. Lograste complacer a tu Amo.

—¿En serio? —La sonrisa de Yuuri se veía más brillante ahora y tuvo que contener el impulso de atraerlo hacia él y abrazarlo.

—Nunca había disfrutado tanto de un oral —respondió sincero. Era cierto, al menos nunca una primera vez y mucho menos sin instrucciones de su parte, lo cual lo sorprendía aún más—. Eres muy bueno en esto.

—Gracias, Amo, yo solo quiero complacerlo. —Yuuri sonrió, aunque por el gesto que hizo con los ojos notó que necesitaba sus lentes por lo que él mismo se los puso.

—Vamos a desayunar, no tenemos tanto tiempo ahora y aún queda la jornada de hoy. —Se levantó del sofá seguido de Yuuri, al menos había dejado todo listo antes.

—Oh… pero yo ya desayuné —respondió Yuuri risueño y ese sonido lo hizo mirarlo con más detenimiento—, ¿acaso no acaba de darme leche de desayuno?

Se le cortó la respiración ante esa frase y su sorpresa debió notarse, porque Yuuri rápidamente se puso rojo y comenzó a tartamudear, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡Perdón! Quise decir que me gustaría desayunar con mi Amo, eso es todo. 

Caminó apresurado hacia la mesa del comedor, pudo ver sus orejas rojas por la vergüenza y no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, porque cuando sentía que ya comprendía el carácter de su sumiso, siempre salía con algo que lo dejaba descolocado.

Yuuri definitivamente era una caja de sorpresas.

 

El día laboral estaba resultando tanto interesante como frustrante.

Desde que llegaron a la pastelería, la actitud de Yuuri cambió radicalmente con él, y es que pensó que al menos le prestaría algo de atención o se vería afectado por el usual nerviosismo y ternura que emanaba cuando estaba en su departamento siendo su sumiso.

Pero lo que encontró aquel día no fue a: “Yuuri Katsuki, sumiso de Víctor Nikiforov”. A lo que se enfrentó fue a una inquebrantable muralla de indiferencia a lo que denominó “Yuuri Katsuki, implacable pastelero”. 

¡Yuuri lo ignoró todo el día! Cada vez que buscaba su mirada o pretendía hablarle, el japonés simplemente le dirigía la palabra como si fuese un compañero más y evitaba a toda costa mirarlo desde su estación, si lo mirase desde afuera no se notaba ningún tipo de relación entre los dos, ni siquiera de amistad.

En un comienzo se admiró de esa actitud, por al menos unos minutos le pareció bien que su sumiso pudiese mantener una conducta tan profesional y en parte alivianó el miedo de que su relación de Amo-sumiso pudiese provocar algún problema laboral entre ellos. Pero cuando notó la indiferencia magistral de Yuuri, como si este no se viese afectado en absoluto por su presencia, comenzó a molestarse.

Intentó por todos los medios que Yuuri le dirigiese la mirada, pero este se veía concentrado en su estación y no parecía interesado en observarlo ni una sola vez, incluso se había acercado en un momento a su puesto para pedirle una mezcla y el japonés simplemente había asentido, entregándole lo que le pidió y dándole la espalda para seguir con su trabajo.

Estuvo cerca de una hora enfurruñado en su puesto. ¿Cómo era posible que lo ignorara? ¿A él? No era algo que fuese a tolerar y, aunque no esperaba que Yuuri se comportase como un sumiso en su jornada laboral, quería un poco de atención, verse reconocido por él como un amigo o compañero afable, no un desconocido que trabajaba al otro lado de las cocinas.

Dejó un par de ordenes adelantadas y se dirigió decidido a la estación del japonés. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, porque una parte de él sabía que lo mejor era guardar distancias, no estrechar demasiados lazos ya que ellos tenían un acuerdo sexual y estaban bien así; pero por otro lado se convencía de que lo mejor era conocer bien a su sumiso, y debía aprovechar la oportunidad ya que ambos trabajan juntos.

Yuuri ni siquiera alzó la mirada cuando llegó a su estación. Simplemente se limitó a seguir batiendo lo que tenía entre las manos, provocando con esto una punzada de molestia en su pecho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, logrando que Yuuri se sobresaltase.

—¡Víctor! No había notado que estabas aquí —respondió Yuuri, sin darse cuenta de que con eso resaltaba su molestia—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Nada, solo vine a ver qué estabas haciendo, pensé que podría ayudarte en algo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

“Vine a recordarte mi presencia, a ver si te acuerdas de que existo”.

—Oh… solo estoy haciendo crema de tiramisú, llegó un pedido especial hoy de una torta con este relleno. —Yuuri volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su mezcla, batiendo sin parar—. No te preocupes, no te necesito aquí. Tengo todo bajo control.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre puedo echarte una mano, no me molestaría para nada. —Se acercó más, por alguna razón le desesperaba ver esa distancia entre los dos, estaba siendo infantil y lo sabía, pero no quería parar. 

—Tú también tienes mucho trabajo, eres el sous chef. —Yuuri lo miró de reojo, removiéndose un poco en su puesto. Al parecer la cercanía física si lo afectaba y eso le sacó una sonrisa socarrona—. No quisiera retrasarte.

—No lo harás, además si lo haces siempre puedes recompensarlo durante la noche —susurró, acercándose aún más y deslizando su mano por la espalda de Yuuri.

El efecto fue inmediato, Yuuri se sobresaltó y de un paso se alejó de él, su rostro estaba sonrojado y había un reproche en su mirada que lo hizo sentirse realizado. 

—Estoy trabajando, Víctor —replicó Yuuri nervioso, mirando de soslayo hacia sus compañeros. Aprovechó de mirar también, aunque realmente no le importaba si alguien los veía porque no estaban haciendo nada malo, solo conversaban—. No necesito tu ayuda así que puedes retirarte.

¿Lo estaba echando de su estación? ¿Qué clase de pastelero echaba a un prodigio de la cocina como él de su estación? Debía ser un error, tal vez solo era la timidez de Yuuri lo que lo hacía actuar así, por lo que se limitó a sonreír para darle una oportunidad de retractarse.

—Iuuri, solo quiero ayudarte, he estado viendo cómo haces esa mezcla desde que llegué a tu puesto y aunque debo decir que tu técnica es muy buena, la receta es demasiado clásica. Solo hace falta un poco de sabor para darle ese toque especial que todo el mundo busca.

Dicho esto, se inclinó sobre una de las estanterías cercanas y sacó un pequeño frasco de esencia de frambuesa casero que había hecho Yuuri. Ni siquiera preguntó si podía hacerlo, porque estaba seguro de que con eso mejoraría la receta y sin más, agregó una cantidad aceptable de gotas sobre la mezcla que Yuuri se encontraba batiendo.

—¿Lo ves? Con ese toque quedará fantástico, y ya no será como la típica receta de tiramisú. —Sonrió satisfecho, esperando que Yuuri le agradeciera el gesto y es que no solía compartir sus secretos a cualquier persona.

Lo que no se esperó para nada fue ver la molestia de Yuuri, el cual intercalaba su mirada entre él y la mezcla.

—¡Pero qué has hecho! La clienta pidió una torta de tiramisú tradicional, no puedes cambiar los sabores de un momento a otro porque te de la gana, ¡ahora tendré que hacer otra!

—¡Pero ahora quedó mucho mejor! Solo pruébalo —respondió desconcertado, ¿por qué se había enojado? Él solo quería ayudarlo.

—Suficiente, fuera de mi estación. —Yuuri paró, apuntando hacia afuera y mirándolo con una expresión decidida—. Si no puedes controlar tus impulsos creativos, al menos no los hagas aquí.

Parpadeó perplejo ante eso. No podía creer el cambio de actitud que tenía Yuuri una vez llegaban al trabajo, sí, seguía siendo dulce y tierno pero el no ver esa sumisión obediente con la que lo trataba en la privacidad de su departamento tal vez lo desconcertaba un poco.

Mierda, y con solo ver ese gesto decidido le dieron unas ganas tremendas de castigarlo, a pesar de que realmente no tenía motivos válidos.

—¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? —utilizó su ultima táctica, al parecer ser seductor no había funcionado, pero con un puchero podrían solucionarse las cosas. Víctor había comprendido a temprana edad que su bello rostro era capaz de conseguirle muchísimas cosas casi sin esfuerzo. 

—Sí. Y apresúrate que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer ahora que debo empezar esto de cero —respondió Yuuri con un rictus serio en la boca.

Una fusta. Definitivamente probaría con una fusta cuando llegasen a casa, o al menos eso pensó en cada paso que dio de vuelta a su estación, resignado al ver que, si bien Yuuri no ignoraba su presencia del todo en la pastelería, estaba lejos de ofrecerle esa devoción que le otorgaba en casa.

A ver cómo se comportaba al recibir una buena dosis de dolor.

 

—Te ves tan hermoso desde aquí, si tan solo pudieras verte ahora.

Tenía una vista fascinante frente a él, apenas Yuuri había llegado a su departamento, lo llevó a su habitación para comenzar, ansioso por empezar a conocer sus límites.

Luego de ordenarle que se desnudara por completo y se arrodillara en el suelo, tomó unas esposas que tenía y las colocó en sus muñecas, cruzando la cadena que las unía por una de las patas de la cama y de esa forma lo obligó a quedar inclinado con el culo alzado hacia él, pero sin mayor movilidad.

Estaba tan ansioso por comenzar que tuvo que recordarse constantemente que esto era solo una sesión con un sumiso más, nada de mucha importancia o que no hubiese hecho antes. 

Acarició la fusta que tenía en la mano, sintiendo el cuero negro contra sus manos y saboreando esa sensación de poder que lo llenaba por completo cuando estaba a punto de empezar. Era tan satisfactorio llenarse de ese placer, saber que ahora podría azotar a su sumiso hasta lograr saciarse…

Si es que era capaz de soportarlo, por su puesto.

Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con la punta de la fusta, provocando un estremecimiento en su sumiso ante la sensación del cuero. Acarició sus nalgas con ella e incluso la coló entre sus piernas, acariciando sus testículos con una lentitud que tenía a Yuuri expectante, presionando de vez en cuando contra su ano como simulando esos golpes que pronto le daría. 

Quería azotar con toda su fuerza. Desembocar toda esa energía acumulada en el cuerpo de su sumiso y llenarse de esos gemidos que no se sabía si eran de dolor o placer, porque se confundían entre cada impulso de dolor que compartirían. Quería conocer los límites de Yuuri y averiguar si incluso en la necesidad de dar y recibir dolor, serían capaces de complementarse.

Delineó la columna vertebral del japonés, provocando otro estremecimiento a medida que subía. Llevó el cuero hasta las mejillas de Yuuri y una vez acercó la punta pudo ver cómo este abría la boca de inmediato para lamerlo, provocando con esa acción una dolorosa punzada en su ya muy despierta erección.

—Vamos a hacer algo con esa fijación oral que tienes… pero primero quiero ver cuál es tu resistencia. —Maldita sea, Yuuri seguía lamiendo esa punta y no pudo evitar recordar cómo esa misma mañana lo había estado lamiendo a él.

—Por favor, Amo, le ruego que no se corte conmigo. —Yuuri ahora lo miró a pesar de lo incómodo de su posición—. Aguantaré.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres como premio? 

—Es lo único que deseo… —los ojos del japonés parecían brillar ante la expectación y una sonrisa sádica se le escapó de la boca sin poder controlarse.

—En ese caso, comencemos con tu premio.

Levantó la fusta sin contemplaciones y de un solo fuerte movimiento la azotó contra las nalgas respingadas de su sumiso, arrancándole un chillido de dolor que le supo a gloria.

Había esperado todo el día por eso. Desde que Yuuri había decidido ignorarlo en la pastelería había fantaseado con agarrar una fusta y azotarlo con ella las veces que hicieran falta para calmarse, nunca pensó que su sumiso le pediría como premio no contenerse, sentía que lo estaba estafando porque el mayor premio era para él mismo.

Aceptó su petición con todo el entusiasmo del mundo, azotando sin parar ese culo que tanto le fascinaba, dejando ocasionales toques en otras partes de su cuerpo y golpeando con la misma ferocidad su tersa espalda y esos muslos que llamaban por ser mordidos y succionados. Los gemidos de Yuuri se mezclaban de forma perfecta con los jadeos que él mismo dejaba escapar por la excitación, estaba en su máximo esplendor como el sádico que era ya que a pesar de que no se estaba conteniendo para nada, Yuuri en ningún momento había dicho una palabra de seguridad.

Cuando necesitaba relajar un poco la muñeca, dejaba suaves golpes en el resto de su cuerpo, haciendo énfasis en aquel lugar donde entraría mas tarde y provocando esos gemidos lastimeros que tanto le fascinaban. Podía ver que tenía marcas rojas por toda la piel, aquellos lugares donde había azotado y que ahora debía acariciar, porque se venía la última ronda de azotes y temía que Yuuri no pudiese soportar tantas estimulaciones.

—Ya falta poco, ¿estás bien? —preguntó para asegurarse de que podía seguir. Yuuri no había dicho la palabra de seguridad, pero eso no significaba que debiese relajarse y no chequear el estado de su sumiso.

Recibió una mirada que lo desarmó, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro ruborizado de una forma tan vulnerable… se excitó más al ver su agitada respiración y cómo se conectaron solo con observarse el uno al otro.

—Amo… por favor más —respondió Yuuri, nuevamente sorprendiéndolo con esa petición—. Necesito más. 

—¿De verdad aún no estás saciado? —preguntó, y no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para observar la delantera de Yuuri, estaba duro y chorreante de presemen debido al dolor. 

Jodidamente perfecto.

—Necesito que mi Amo quede satisfecho, si no, no puedo estarlo yo —respondió, su voz quebrada por los sonoros gemidos y chillidos de dolor que momentos antes había soltado—. Por favor…

No tuvo reparos después de eso. Solo pudo dar rienda suelta a su necesidad de poder y dolor, azotando sin parar con esa fusta de cuero y embebiéndose de Yuuri y sus gemidos, porque sabía que cada sonido que le provocaba era de placer y eso lo excitaba aún más que su necesidad de hacerlo llorar.

Qué fascinante era poder relajarse de esa forma, soltando su verdadero ser sin miedo alguno y compartiéndolo con alguien que parecía tener la misma necesidad que él, un complemento perfecto que siempre había buscado, porque por años estuvo en búsqueda de un sumiso perfecto para él y después de llevarse tantos sin sabores y de que su corazón se rompiese una y otra vez, al menos podía decir que había encontrado un complemento perfecto.

Definitivamente Yuuri era especial.


	11. Yes, Master!

La semana había avanzado mucho más rápida de lo que había logrado percatarse. Entre idas y venidas a la pastelería, su departamento y el de Víctor, no había notado cómo los días se le escapaban entre los dedos, el cansancio por fin estaba alcanzándolo y pasándole factura, llevaba dos horas revolviendo el dulce de leche casero que debía hacer y en varias ocasiones se le habían cerrado los ojos sin querer, despertando un segundo después con una cabezada brusca. 

—¿Yuuri? —Escuchó la voz de Phichit casi encima de él, no había notado cuándo su amigo se había acercado a hablarle—. ¿Estás bien? 

—¿Qué? —El sueño lo tenía desorientado, solo quería tomarse una taza extragrande de café y seguir cocinando, pero la mirada preocupada de su amigo lo trajo a la realidad—. Solo estoy cansado, no te preocupes.

—Llevas días cansado. —Phichit lo miró con sospecha—. ¿Sigues viendo a Nikiforov, verdad? 

Desvió la mirada antes de responder, era difícil someterse a los interrogatorios del tailandés cuando sentía la mirada furtiva de su Amo en él.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Que te ha exprimido la energía! ¿No puedes pedirle un día de descanso? Seguro que puede vivir un día sin follarte —su amigo lo abrazó por la espalda en un intento de consolarlo sin notar que sus palabras no hacían más que avergonzarlo—. Además te extraño, no hemos salido ni un día desde que empezaste a ver a Víctor, ¿aún iremos al congreso juntos verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —siguió revolviendo mientras su amigo se recargaba en su espalda sacándole un quejido de dolor, la noche anterior Víctor se había divertido de lo lindo con el látigo, el dolor de espalda aún lo acompañaba—. Mañana te paso a buscar a tu departamento.

—Está bien, ¿irás los dos días cierto? —Phichit tenía el mentón apoyado en su hombro, su amigo siempre había sido muy cariñoso por lo que no le había costado mucho acostumbrase con el tiempo a su forma de afecto, asintió como respuesta—. Solo iré el día que estará Víctor, ¿llevas una muda de ropa interior? ¡Auch! 

Le pegó un codazo de advertencia que hizo que su amigo se encogiera de dolor.

—Eso te pasa por impertinente.

—¡Solo te preguntaba porque te vas a quedar ambos días! —Phichit rio ante el bufido que le dio—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Nikiforov —le susurró al oído.

—Sé bien lo que querías decir —le lanzó una mirada de molestia que solo provocó más risas en su amigo—, me quedaré en un hostal cercano, no quiero regresar tan tarde desde el otro lado de la ciudad, Tokio está muy peligroso últimamente.

—Y que lo digas. —Phichit se quedó un rato más apoyado en su espalda, parecía que su amigo le daba vueltas a algo pero no lograba encontrar el valor de decirlo, Yuuri giró el rostro para mirarlo un momento solo para toparse con la expresión de preocupación del tailandés.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Phichit podía contarle lo que quisiera pero no lo presionaría a hablar, cuando se trataba de algo importante su amigo solía meditar mucho las cosas.

—Sabes que si hay algo que debas decirme, algo que te haya ocurrido o que te pase puedes contármelo ¿verdad? Yo jamás te daría la espalda o te juzgaría —respondió su amigo con gravedad.

Lo que podían implicar esas simples palabras hizo que se le parara el corazón, sintió como el rubor subía hacia sus mejillas mientras sostenía la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Aún no estaba listo para hablar del tema con Phichit, ni siquiera sabía cómo saldrían esas palabras alguna vez de su boca, pero, en cierta forma, era un alivio escuchar a su amigo decir que jamás lo juzgaría.

—Solo quería que lo supieras, nuestra amistad es para toda la vida.

Le regaló una última sonrisa antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse de su puesto de trabajo dejándolo completamente aturdido, cuando logró salir de su estado de shock se apresuró a revolver con ahínco el dulce de leche, la consistencia de la mezcla ya estaba espesando y el color comenzaba a cambiar. 

Si Phichit sospechaba algo tal vez significaba que había sido descuidado, ¿sospecharía alguien más? Desechó rápido ese pensamiento, él era alguien muy celoso de su vida privada, dudaba que alguien lo notara. 

Pero sí había sentido las miradas de sus compañeros sobre él, sobre todo por el comportamiento que Víctor había empezado a tener en el trabajo con él.

Y hablando del rey de Roma.

—¿Qué quería Phichit? —el ruso una vez más estaba en su estación de trabajo, había empezado con la costumbre de acercarse a Yuuri cada vez que terminaba alguna de sus tareas y comenzar a cocinar con él, lo que solo había provocado dolores de cabeza cada vez más seguidos en el japonés, sobre todo por la diferencia de comportamiento que tenían ambos en la cocina.

Víctor era muy impulsivo, muchas veces agregaba ingredientes en las preparaciones de Yuuri cuando este se daba vuelta y cambiaba los sabores de un momento a otro sin previo aviso, lo que provocó muchos enojos por parte del japonés y expulsiones de su área mientras Víctor no hacía más que reírse.

Aunque claro, nunca podría decir que las preparaciones empeoraban con los arreglos de Víctor, siempre encontraba la forma de mejorar las recetas y aunque Yuuri en el fondo lo apreciaba, no podía llegar y cambiarlas cuando los clientes hacían pedidos específicos.

—Solo conversábamos —respondió sin mirarlo, seguía enfocado en su preparación y en el atractivo color que este estaba tomando, no permitiría que Víctor le agregase otro sabor de un momento a otro, el dulce de leche tomaba tres horas de preparación y se negaba a perder esas horas de trabajo por los arrebatos del ruso.

—¿De qué? —Víctor seguía mirándolo fijamente, al parecer ni sentía necesidad de fingir que no paraba de hacerlo, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas enrojecer, provocando solo molestia en sí mismo por no poder contener esas reacciones.

—Cosas de amigos, nada importante —se atrevió a mirarlo solo para ver la expresión seria de Víctor—. ¿Necesitas algo? 

—¿Acaso no puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando? —Víctor le dio una sonrisa coqueta mientras se apoyaba en una de las estanterías, lo que solo logró que soltara un bufido molesto, si creía que podía venir a coquetearle y que él actuaría como un adolescente sonrojado pues estaba muy equivocado.

—Ahora estoy ocupado.

—¡Pero Iuuri! Todos estamos ocupados —se acercó a él ahora abrazándolo por la espalda, no pudo evitar ponerse rígido mientras sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo.

A pesar de que llevaba casi una semana siendo el sumiso de Víctor después del trabajo, aún no era capaz de sentirse tranquilo cerca de él. En el trabajo se comportaban como compañeros por lo que podía actuar con más familiaridad y rechazar sus acercamientos de ser necesario, pero cuando lo abrazaba así, no como su Amo si no como su… ¿compañero de trabajo? Sentía cómo los nervios lo recorrían y el rubor cubría sus mejillas.

Cuando era su sumiso las cosas eran distintas; ambos cambiaban completamente su actitud, Yuuri había logrado descargar su frustración sexual ya de muchas maneras, sentía que una parte de él estaba flotando de felicidad al pertenecer a un Amo que poseyera tanta maestría en el arte de hacerle llegar a un orgasmo, estaba feliz de cómo iban las cosas siempre y cuando lograse controlarse a sí mismo cuando Víctor estuviese cerca de él en el trabajo, no podía generar muchos lazos afectivos con el ruso.

Estaba desvariando mentalmente cuando sintió unos labios cerca de su oreja provocando un cosquilleo agradable.

—Solo quería recordarte que hoy también debes llegar a mi departamento, solo hay algunos cambios de planes.

—¿Cuáles? —susurró bajito mirando de soslayo para ver que nadie se acercara.

—¿Recuerdas que mañana debo ir al congreso gastronómico, verdad? Pues me tengo que ir temprano porque es al otro lado de la ciudad y el tráfico es terrible a esa hora, así que te dejaré durmiendo, ¿está bien?

—Ok —Yuuri se removió incómodo, sus compañeros ya ni miraban en esa dirección, al parecer se estaban acostumbrando a los acercamientos de Víctor lo que solo provocaba más vergüenza en el menor, trató de removerse un poco para que el ruso lo soltara.

—Te noto incómodo, Yuuri —Víctor deslizó sus manos más abajo, sus brazos ahora lo estrechaban por el estómago mientras su aliento hacía cosquillas en su oreja—. ¿Te molesta que te toque así? 

Lo siguiente ni siquiera lo pensó, salió como un acto impulsivo de su parte, dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó un codazo hacia el ruso tal como había hecho con Phichit, provocando que este soltara un quejido y lo soltara de una vez.

—¡Iuuri! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Víctor ahora lo miraba con un puchero en la boca de lo más adorable.

Desvió la mirada rápidamente, debía evitar sentirse tan atraído hacia Víctor, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos muy rápido.

—Estoy trabajando, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¡Pero yo ya terminé! Y quería verte un rato antes de seguir.

—Eres el sous chef, dudo que hayas terminado con todo el trabajo del día —señaló Yuuri—. Aún quedan muchos pedidos, así que vete a tu puesto.

Víctor se alejó refunfuñando mientras Yuuri soltaba un suspiro de alivio, era el colmo que tuviera que darle órdenes a su jefe, pero el ruso definitivamente necesitaba disciplina, nunca pensó que el gran prodigio de la cocina sería tan infantil a la hora de trabajar.

Apagó el fuego cuando el dulce de leche por fin estuvo listo, se apresuró a almacenarlo para poder por fin hacer su preciada taza de café y así seguir con el día que tenía por delante.

Y eso que aún no pensaba en lo que pasaría mañana.  
__________________________

Sin duda era un alivio llegar al departamento después del tremendo día que había tenido, no podía esperar a que llegara Yuuri y pudiese divertirse un rato con él.

Yuuri lo tenía fascinado. 

En los días que habían compartido juntos había demostrado que era el mejor sumiso que había tenido en su vida. ¡Era tan obediente, servicial y adorable! Cada vez que lo veía sentía ganas de lanzarse sobre él y sacarle esos deliciosos gemidos que no hacían más que encenderlo.

Su actitud en el trabajo era de lo más adorable, el primer día después de que firmaron el contrato pensó que Yuuri se sentiría avergonzado, después de todo el japonés era bastante tímido e introvertido, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que este lo ignoraba el resto del día, su forma de actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada y fingiendo que Víctor no existía no habían hecho más que desconcertarlo.

Así que empezó a acercarse. Terminaba sus labores e iba al puesto de Yuuri a ver qué estaba haciendo, después de todo, tenía que conocer muy bien a su sumiso ¿verdad? Si veía la clase de persona que es y cómo trabaja se le haría más fácil conocerlo y congeniar con él.

Yuuri era muy eficiente, se concentraba en su trabajo y realizaba las preparaciones en un santiamén, siguiendo los pasos de forma muy exacta y correcta logrando que todas sus recetas fuesen deliciosas, realmente se había sorprendido al verlo trabajar, hacía tiempo que no había visto a alguien tan inspirado en cocinar, parecía que Yuuri entraba a su propio mundo cuando hacía lo que le gustaba y no se percataba del resto de las personas, por lo que era muy fácil acercarse a él y sorprenderlo cuando este se volteaba.

Le recordaba un poco a él mismo, al menos la pasión por la cocina la compartían, Víctor siempre le había gustado experimentar con los sabores y cambiar las recetas a su antojo para crear cosas nuevas, mientras Yuuri podía convertir el manjar más sencillo en una delicia sin alterar su sabor con otros ingredientes.

Esa faceta suya también le fascinaba, muchas veces se ponía a cocinar con él solo para contagiarse de ese mundo aparte en el que vivía Yuuri cuando cocinaba, pero el japonés lo terminaba echando después de un rato por alterar demasiado las recetas.

A Víctor no le importaba, después de todo sabía que en el momento en que acabara el turno y se fuese a su hogar tendría a Yuuri para él solo. 

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, la fascinación de conocer a una persona que lo moviese tanto era algo que casi había olvidado, pero debía tener cuidado, sabía que no debía involucrarse demasiado con Yuuri. No quería volver a exponer su corazón a que se lo rompiesen una vez más.

Soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta, sus pensamientos se habían vuelto demasiado deprimentes para la noche excitante que le esperaba.

—Pasa —se hizo a un lado para dejar a su sumiso entrar, Yuuri se veía muy tierno con esa chaqueta café y la bufanda azul cubriéndole hasta sus mejillas.

—Siento la tardanza, Amo, había mucho tráfico.

Víctor solo le dedicó una sonrisa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y cosas que planificar para el congreso de mañana, pero no quería perderse la compañía de Yuuri.

—Está bien, ahora tengo que trabajar por un rato así que puedes ponerte cómodo. —Se acercó a él tomándolo por los hombros, quería ver más de cerca la expresión de su tierno compañero mientras le sacaba lentamente la chaqueta y la bufanda—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras por un rato, cuando te llame quiero que vengas como siempre ¿ok? 

—Sí, Amo —Yuuri lo miró un tanto dubitativo, alzó una ceja esperando que le hablara por sí mismo—. ¿Po-podría cocinar algo entonces? No alcancé a comer nada en casa.

—Por supuesto que sí, yo tampoco he comido —colgó la chaqueta en una de las sillas del comedor, se dirigió al sofá para tomar su notebook y ponerse a trabajar—. Cocina lo que quieras, ayer compré mercadería.

—Gracias, Amo.

Se concentró en su trabajo mientras escuchaba los movimientos de Yuuri en la cocina, la verdad es que era difícil pensar en los informes de bodega de la pastelería cuando pensaba en lo que podría hacerle a su sumiso en un rato más.

Se reprochó por estos pensamientos, ¡realmente estaba pensando demasiado en Yuuri! No podía evitarlo, pero también sabía que debía frenarse.

Antaño, Víctor fue muy enamoradizo. Ese defecto le costó mucho, siempre terminaba involucrándose sentimentalmente y le rompían el corazón, era algo que lo había perseguido siempre, tal vez porque en el fondo él sabía que estaba un poco desesperado por cariño.

Así que había decidido parar. La última vez que lo rechazaron fue una sumisa con la que ya llevaba un año en Rusia, se llevaban muy bien y la forma en que habían congeniado había sido muy sencilla, por lo que no le costó nada a su corazón enamorarse de ella.

Pero para variar, ella solo lo quería como su Amo, así que después de esto decidió no volver a exponer su corazón, mantuvo una distancia aceptable con cada sumiso y evitó a toda costa las citas.

Cada uno protege su corazón como mejor puede ¿verdad?

Un olor delicioso salía de la cocina, por fin había terminado uno de los informes, solo quedaba planificar un poco más el congreso de mañana y ya tendría todo listo.

—¿Yuuri? —Se acercó a la cocina mientras se frotaba los ojos—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, Amo, la comida ya está lista, ¿puedo servirle? —Yuuri salió de la cocina con un plato de comida, el olor era muy atrayente por lo que asintió entusiasmando. 

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, su estómago rugía de hambre mientras devoraba ese plato japonés. Desde que había llegado solo comía en el restaurant y lo que él preparaba o compraba, pero probar la sazón de Yuuri era sin duda un regalo de los dioses.

—¿Le gustó? —Yuuri comía con una sonrisa en la boca, era tan singular verlo sonreír relajado, sin duda era algo que solo se daba en el momento postcoital, Víctor le sonrió de vuelta con naturalidad.

—¡Vkusno! Esto es delicioso, Yuuri, ¿cómo se llama?

—Es curry —los ojos risueños de Yuuri lo dejaron prendado por unos segundos—. Es uno de mis platos favoritos.

—¿Cuál es tu favorito? —Si esta delicia no era su plato favorito entonces tenía que probar el primero.

—El Katsudon —contestó su sumiso dejando los palillos en la mesa, su cara se iluminó de una forma que no había visto nunca—. Es el plato más delicioso de la tierra, es un tazón de arroz con cerdo frito empanado y huevos, mi mamá hace el Katsudon más delicioso de Japón, siempre utilizo su receta para cocinarlo, ¡tienes que probarlo!

Al parecer la emoción con la que recordaba su plato favorito había hecho que cometiera una falta como sumiso, Víctor sonrió fascinado ante la idea de volver a castigarlo, se quedó mirándolo un momento hasta que su sumiso se dio cuenta de su error.

—Oh no, ¡perdón, Amo! Me emocioné pensando en el katsudon y lo tuteé, ¡no volverá a pasar!

—No te preocupes, Yuuri, ya encontraré una forma de asegurarme que no vuelva a pasar. —Le guiñó un ojo ante su cara sonrojada y terminó su plato.

—Lo siento mucho, Amo —Yuuri hizo una corta reverencia—. Limpiaré los platos y la cocina mientras lo dejo trabajar.

—Muy bien, asegúrate de estar listo cuando te llame.

—Sí, Amo.

Pasó media hora cuando ya tenía el informe casi listo, llamó a Yuuri con un silbido mientras escribía en el living, su sumiso llegó en tiempo récord a su lado, traía puesto el collar que le había dado para poder enganchar una cadena en su cuello y nada más que su ropa interior, que por orden de Víctor solo podían ser bóxers ajustados, las nalgas de Yuuri se habían vuelto una de sus obsesiones y quería que lucieran así de apetitosas todo el tiempo.

—¿Trajiste tu correa? 

Yuuri se inclinó, tomándola con las dos manos y ofreciéndosela mientras bajaba la cabeza, esa imagen de obediencia bastó para que se endureciera del todo.

—Buen chico.

La recibió de las manos de Yuuri y la enganchó en su collar, tiró de él para que quedase de rodillas entre sus piernas. 

La mirada inocente de Yuuri en esa posición debería estar prohibida.

—Necesito descargarme antes de terminar mi trabajo, hazlo por mí.

—Sí, Amo —su sumiso se apresuró a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras Víctor se relajaba en el sillón, aún sostenía la cadena con la que ataba a Yuuri mientras echaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza y lo dejaba hacer lo suyo.

Yuuri liberó su miembro con maestría de su pantalón, comenzó con suaves masajes logrando que terminara de endurecerse, la primera lamida logró sacarle un gemido bajo, había esperado por eso todo el día.

Se dejó llevar mientras recibía una de las mejores mamadas de su vida, Yuuri sabía utilizar la lengua de tal forma que no le costó mucho rato tenerlo jadeando, se mordía el labio intentando dominarse un poco, no quería venirse tan pronto y quedar mal ante su sumiso, aunque era muy difícil contenerse al bajar la mirada y toparse con los ojos vino tinto de Yuuri.

Se habría venido con eso si no fuera porque su computador comenzó a sonar de pronto, una llamada de Skype de Chris iluminaba la pantalla del notebook. Pensó en ignorarlo, pero sabía que su amigo era capaz de aparecerse en su departamento si no contestaba y eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Para un poco, debo contestar —iba a matar a Chris.

Yuuri guardó su miembro con delicadeza en su pantalón y se arrodilló con cuidado frente a él, esperando las órdenes de Víctor el cual no dejaba de planear el asesinato de su mejor amigo.

—Ve a la habitación y espérame ahí, no quiero que Chris te vea así.

—Está bien, Amo.

Víctor contestó a la llamada mientras Yuuri se iba de la habitación regalándole la hermosa vista de sus nalgas envueltas en ese ajustado bóxer, se moría por dejarlo lleno de mordiscos.

—¡Víctor! Hasta que al fin respondes, te he dejado muchos mensajes amigo, ¿cómo estás? 

—Ocupado, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Chris? —Víctor refunfuñó, sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero el hecho de que interrumpiesen su momento con Yuuri lo había puesto de un humor de perros en cuestión de segundos.

—Uh, veo que estás de mal humor —Chris sonrió de forma sugerente—. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¡Sabes bien que sí! Las noches son mi momento con Yuuri, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Solo quería un reporte tuyo, desde que tienes sumiso nuevo no te he visto el pelo —su amigo lo miró ahora con la sospecha en los ojos—. Estás bien, ¿cierto?

Su corazón se ablandó un poco ante esa respuesta, estaba siendo una mierda de amigo, después de todo había viajado a Japón junto con Chris y ahora lo dejaba botado.

—Lo siento, sí, estoy bien. —Se relajó un poco mientras se despeinaba cansado—. Solo he estado ocupado esta semana, mañana salgamos ¿sí? Después del congreso, estaré al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿irás a verme?

—¿Crees que me perderé la posibilidad de conocer posibles amantes con dotes culinarios?

—¿Es que todo se resume en sexo para ti? —bufó Víctor.

—Lo dice el que lleva toda la semana follando como un loco a su sumiso japonés —Chris rio ante su propio comentario—. ¿Me darás los detalles?

—¡Es tan adorablemente delicioso, Chris! —Víctor sonrió emocionado—. Es perfecto, ni siquiera tengo que disciplinarlo, ayer tuve que castigarlo solo por el placer de hacerlo porque no comete errores, al menos rara vez lo hace.

—Wow, sí que te dio fuerte, y eso que solo llevan una semana —Chris le sonrió—. ¿Lo llevarás contigo al congreso? 

—No, mañana le toca trabajar. —Hizo una mueca de tristeza, había escuchado que Phichit se tomaría el día de mañana, lo que significaba que ya habría dos pasteleros menos, no podía faltar un tercero—, le dejé el día libre, al menos así tú y yo podremos salir a tomar algo.

—Excelente, a ver si así me presentas a alguien, estoy a dos velas.

—¿No saliste con alguien del bar el otro día? El tipo pelirrojo ese —señaló Víctor.

—¡Eso fue hace una semana! Y aunque no lo creas yo también quiero un sumiso, el trabajo es muy pesado y necesito relajar tensiones sin tener que ir a un bar a buscar. Creo que me meteré a un curso de baile que hacen cerca de tu trabajo.

—Eso sí que será digno de ver —rio Víctor—. En fin, debo irme, Chris, tengo que terminar un reporte para mañana y Yuuri me está esperando.

—Querrás decir tu sumiso —señaló Chris mirándolo un poco más serio ahora —, tomaste confianza rápido con él.

—Es por el trabajo, me acostumbré, eso es todo. —Se corrigió rápido, no se había dado cuenta que lo llamaba demasiado por su nombre, debía tener cuidado.

—Comprendo, nos vemos mañana, Víctor, dale un nalgazo de mi parte a Yuuri.

—¡Hey! Yuuri es mío —reclamó recibiendo las risas de su amigo mientras le cortaba, no había alcanzado a responderle más.

Terminó su informe en tiempo récord, quería llegar pronto a la habitación para ver a Yuuri, ya se hacía tarde y necesitaba descargarse antes de dormir, tendría que aguantar dos días sin sexo y esa parte no le entusiasmaba.

Guardó y envió los documentos, apagó el computador y lo dejó en el living mientras se estiraba con un bostezo, se aseguró de dejar todas las luces apagadas mientras se dirigía en la habitación, Yuuri lo esperaba envuelto en una de las mantas que siempre dejaba a los pies de su cama mientras jugaba algún tipo de videojuego en su celular, aún no se percataba que había entrado a la pieza. 

Se sentó en la cama mirándolo, Yuuri levantó la vista sobresaltándose.

—¡Amo! No lo escuche entrar, perdón —dejó el teléfono en la mesita que estaba al costado de la cama y la manta a un lado—. ¿Necesita que lo ayude a descargarse? 

—¿Eso es lo que deseas, Yuuri? —acercó el rostro a su sumiso, acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, eran blanditas y apretujables, le costaba concentrarse cuando veía la boca de Yuuri de forma tan atrayente, deslizó el pulgar por los labios que tanto placer le habían dado—. ¿Quieres darle placer a tu Amo?

—Es lo que más deseo —ese sonrojo era una de sus imágenes favoritas.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, mientras su sumiso lamía casi desesperado ese dedo, se terminó de desabrochar los pantalones, liberando su goteante miembro de su prisión.

—Mira cómo me has puesto. ¿Esto es lo que querías?

No dejó que contestara metiéndole más dedos en la boca, Yuuri era capaz de calentarlo en un santiamén. 

—Acuéstate boca abajo en la cama.

—Sí, Amo.

Yuuri se acomodó, soltando un delicioso gemido ante la rápida nalgada que Víctor le dejó, esa posición era tan sugerente que solo sentía ganas de llenarlo y follarlo hasta colapsar.

—Sácate el bóxer, quiero que inclines más las rodillas, deja tu culo alzado para mí. 

Su sumiso se apresuró a obedecerlo después de contestarle, Víctor se sacó la ropa dejándola en el piso mientras se acomodaba detrás de ese delicioso banquete.

Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, bajando sus manos por la espalda de su sumiso, aún podían verse las marcas del látigo que había usado el día anterior, la piel de Yuuri era tan pálida que resultaba fácil de marcar, el nipón había aguantado estoico su arrebato y es que los jadeos de dolor de Yuuri se habían convertido en uno de los sonidos favoritos de Víctor.

Se detuvo cuando sus manos llegaron a sus nalgas, acarició con cuidado la entrada de Yuuri, tenía ganas de entrar rápido allí pero un quejido de dolor hizo que frenara su intento de meter la punta del dedo.

—¿Te duele? Ni siquiera he metido un dedo. 

—Solo un poco, Amo —Yuuri escondió la cabeza entre las frazadas, parecía avergonzado por algo.

—¿Hace cuánto te duele? —preguntó preocupado Víctor.

—Desde ayer, Amo —Yuuri añadió después de una pausa—. Y también hoy el resto del día.

—Yuuri… Tienes que decirme estas cosas ¿ok? Es mi deber cuidarte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaban todos los días follando sin parar, Víctor se había dado cuenta que no se contentaba con una vez, su necesidad por sexo con Yuuri iba más allá, el día anterior lo habían hecho hasta cuatro veces y la última vez había sido muy bruto con él. 

Suspiró derrotado, había sido muy rudo con Yuuri y ahora este pagaba las consecuencias, no podía llegar y follárselo ahora porque podía hacerle daño.

—Está bien, date la vuelta entonces.

Su sumiso tenía una cara de arrepentimiento que provocó que algo se moviera en su interior, no le gustaba verlo triste.

—No es tu culpa —añadió—. Eres mío para cuidarte también, la próxima vez dime si te duele algo más allá de lo normal ¿está bien?

—Sí, Amo.

Víctor sonrió satisfecho, tomó las caderas de Yuuri para atraerlo a él, haciendo que sus piernas lo envolvieran por la cintura provocando que sus miembros chocaran, Yuuri miró sorprendido hacia abajo, al parecer no se esperaba que estuviera listo tan rápido.

—Hay otras formas en que uno puede descargarse.

Se inclinó para besar el cuello del nipón recibiendo un jadeo de su parte, ¡era tan receptivo! La forma en que siempre lograba llevarlo a su límite y tenerlo gimoteando por más era algo que le fascinaba, quería seguir en los brazos de Yuuri.

Ese pensamiento lo alarmó, ¿seguir en los brazos de Yuuri? ¡Era su sumiso! Debía pensar en él como tal, joder, con Yuuri bajaba la guardia muy rápido, debía empezar a controlar mejor sus pensamientos.

Se apartó de su cuello para dirigir su boca a los deliciosos botones rosados de Yuuri, bastó con que su lengua lo rozara para tenerle gimiendo de placer desesperado, podía notar lo mucho que el nipón se esforzaba por no retorcerse, sí que era sensible en esa área.

Tomó la mano de Yuuri y la dirigió a sus miembros, el nipón captó de inmediato lo que quería y se aferró, subiendo y bajando poco a poco provocando electricidad por el cuerpo de Víctor.

Siguió con su labor, con una mano comenzó a acariciar un pezón de Yuuri y a pellizcarlo con cuidado mientras lamía y chupaba el otro, logrando que la mano se detuviera de su labor.

—Sigue, Yuuri —dejó un suave mordisco en su pezón, haciendo que gimiera aún más desesperado, retorciéndose ahora bajo él, sentía cómo su miembro latía con fuerza, le faltaba poco para colapsar y a juzgar por la expresión de Yuuri él también estaba al borde—. No te he dicho que pares.

Siguió torturándolo con la boca mientras Yuuri comenzaba a masturbarlos, no tardó mucho más hasta que notó cómo el calor se concentraba en su pecho, el placer en su miembro se intensificó cuando Yuuri comenzó otro movimiento que lo precipitó al borde, los espasmos en el miembro del sumiso al correrse hicieron que él también colapsara de placer.

Quedaron los dos exhaustos, tratando de reponerse de sus orgasmos mientras Víctor escondía su cabeza en el cuello de Yuuri, aspirando el delicioso aroma de este.

Cuando logró recuperarse se levantó al fin, Yuuri quedó inmóvil en la cama, al parecer ya sin fuerzas para taparse por lo que Víctor se encargó de limpiarlo con las toallas húmedas que siempre tenía en su mesita de noche.

Fue a buscar el pijama de Yuuri y se lo entregó mientras él se ponía el bóxer.

Se acostaron en silencio, con la diferencia que esta vez envolvió a Yuuri en sus brazos para dormir, inconsciente de la diferencia que marcaba con las otras noches y la forma en que había hecho que se acelerara el corazón del japonés en sus brazos.


	12. ¡Cálmate corazón!

Por fin habían logrado entrar al congreso, ese año había mucha más gente de lo normal, esta vez se realizaría en una universidad que estaba en el borde de la ciudad, ya que era más espaciosa por lo que había lugar para más expositores y más audiencia. 

Yuuri estaba fascinado, siempre le había gustado esos congresos ya que venían chefs de todo el mundo a compartir sus experiencias y recetas, podía permitirse soñar con todos los viajes que quería hacer, se alimentaba de las historias que ellos contaban y podía a la vez compartir con otros cocineros que asistían.

Era una costumbre ir con Phichit a esa clase de eventos, cuando estaban en la escuela de gastronomía solían ir juntos a todos los congresos que hacían en Detroit, muchas veces habían viajado a Nueva York con la intención de aprender más. 

Ahora tenía la suerte de estar en Tokio, después de todo, era una metrópolis con millones de ciudadanos por lo que los organizadores se atrevían a traer invitados internacionales a esos eventos, como a Víctor Nikiforov, por ejemplo. 

Entraron a un auditorio gigante, el lugar estaba adaptado para la cantidad de público que recibiría, en el fondo había mesones instalados, el lugar fue acomodado para crear una cocina exprés, con focos iluminando el centro y una que otra cámara dispuesta a grabar las clases magistrales que se llevarían a cabo. 

Entró junto a Phichit después de registrarse, tenía que encontrar un lugar pronto, antes de que los mejores puestos se llenaran y perdiese su oportunidad de ver a Víctor de cerca. 

—¿Le dijiste a Víctor que vendrías, cierto? —preguntó de pronto Phichit.

Yuuri negó avergonzado, no quería pensar en eso ya que esa mañana Víctor lo había despertado de una forma particularmente deliciosa (aunque aún tenía cuidado, había evitado entrar en él por miedo a hacerle daño, por lo que se sintió aún más culpable de no poder decirle que iría a verlo al congreso).

—Se va a llevar una sorpresa cuando te vea, ya quiero ver su cara —Phichit sonrió emocionado, mirándolo de forma burlona—. No te ha quitado la vista de encima durante toda la semana.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Yuuri cayó en la cuenta de que si se sentaba muy adelante, Víctor podría verlo y eso podía jugarle en contra, una parte de él le decía que estaba haciendo algo mal, ocultándole algo como eso aun cuando no había nada malo en que asistiese al congreso.

Pero estaba el punto de que no quería que el ruso pensase que iría a verlo a él, realmente parecería que Yuuri estaba buscando a Víctor cuando solo se sentía admirado por la clase de Chef que era, su admiración hacia él era una cosa meramente profesional y no quería que pensara que lo estaba acosando o que ni siquiera en su día libre podía estar separado de él, porque no era así, Yuuri sabía definir la línea entre Amo y sumiso, jamás le había pasado que sintiera algo más con alguno de sus Amos y Víctor no sería diferente. 

Se dio cuenta de que Phichit lo miraba con una sonrisa, se había quedado de pie en medio del pasillo buscando un asiento mientras pensaba, con un gesto avergonzado siguió caminando, habían llegado temprano y no quería perjudicar a su amigo sentándose atrás solo porque él era una persona insegura que no había sido claro con su Amo.

Finalmente encontraron un puesto muy adelante, tenía una vista bastante privilegiada de la tarima donde cocinarían y hablarían los chefs. 

Conversaron de cosas triviales mientras el auditorio se llenaba, sabía que Víctor iba a dar dos charlas distintas, la primera sería sobre cocina rusa tradicional y la última en la noche, haría una clase magistral sobre pastelería vanguardista, un tema que llamaba mucho la atención de Yuuri a pesar de que él solía preferir la pastelería tradicional. 

El congreso comenzó y con ello las charlas triviales que llenaban la sala se acallaron, dando lugar al murmullo emocionado de las personas. Yuuri no pudo dejar de mirar al primer expositor que abrió el congreso, era un mexicano muy hábil en el manejo del chocolate, dando una charla muy inspiradora sobre el uso de este en recetas ancestrales, además de llenar la sala del delicioso aroma de sus recetas. Yuuri tomó nota de casi todo lo que dijo.

Pasaron dos expositores más antes de que llegara Víctor, Yuuri se removió incómodo en su puesto, esperaba que el ruso no lo viese ahí sentado, tenía confianza en que no lo vería entre tantas personas.

Llegó el turno de Víctor, los aplausos llenaron el lugar con entusiasmo, Yuuri quedó boquiabierto, su presencia en un escenario era muy distinta a como lo era en persona.

El ruso había entrado a la sala saludando con la mano y con una sonrisa coqueta adornándole la cara, saltaba a la vista que era capaz de manejar a un público como quería, tenía un talento natural en cuando a ser el centro de atención y ahora lo estaba demostrando: no parecía para nada nervioso o amedrentado por la gran audiencia que ahora lo miraba expectante, hasta parecía cómodo recibiendo todas las miradas del público. 

—Buenas tardes a todos, como ya sabrán mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov… 

Su forma de desenvolverse era natural y atrapante, Yuuri no le quitó la vista de encima mientras duraba la clase, tomó notas de las recetas una vez Víctor empezó a cocinar, apenas era consciente de los flashes que sentía en su cara debido a las interminables fotos de Phichit, no le molestaban si eso implicaba que estaba sacando fotos de Víctor y que después podría enviárselas.

La charla terminó tras una hora de clase, Víctor hizo de forma rápida y concisa tres recetas tradicionales rusas, entre ellas una le llamó la atención a Yuuri, nunca había escuchado de los piroshkis pero se veía sencillo y apetitoso, no podía esperar para intentar hacerlo. 

Cuando Víctor bajó del escenario soltó un suspiro de alivio, en ningún momento la vista del mayor había reparado en él, al parecer estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no tenía tiempo de mirar a cada persona que lo observaba desde la multitud, un punto a favor para Yuuri.

La jornada pasó rápido, comieron en el casino del lugar cuando ya tenían mucha hambre. Phichit insistió en sacarse fotos por toda la universidad, acompañado de un resignado Yuuri el cual debía posar en la mayoría, además de fotografiar el tailandés cuando este veía a algún chef famoso.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, Yuuri miraba hacia todos lados antes de entrar a un lugar, no había visto a Víctor desde su presentación y a pesar de que debía tomar esto como algo bueno seguía sintiéndose perseguido, su suerte nunca había sido muy buena. 

Esperaba llegar invicto hasta el final del día, habían salido a tomar una taza de café afuera del aula magna de la universidad, Phichit miraba sus fotos sonriente mientras Yuuri vigilaba el lugar cuando de pronto lo vio.

Víctor se encontraba casi al otro lado de lugar, hablando con otras dos personas con, (a opinión de Yuuri) la sonrisa más forzada que había visto en su vida. Sintió que se congelaba en su lugar, los ojos fijos en la expresión de Víctor, una ola de descontento lo golpeo haciéndolo sentir desconcertado, ¿Víctor siempre había sonreído de esa forma? Intentó rastrear en su memoria todas las veces que lo había visto en televisión o en revistas, pero no era capaz de recordar. Había algo que se removía en su interior al verlo sonreír de manera tan forzada, incluso su postura se veía un poco crispada y eso solo le hizo darse cuenta de que el ruso jamás había tomado una postura así con él.

¿Habría hecho algo para que Víctor no levantase ese muro con él como sí lo hacía con los demás? ¿O acaso al resto de sus compañeros también los trataba con ese entusiasmo alegre con el que trataba a Yuuri? 

Se quedó tan aturdido mirándolo que hasta olvidó que debía esconderse, sus ojos estaban tan enfocados en el rostro de Víctor que sin quererlo había atraído su mirada hacia él.

¿Ahora qué?

Lo que hizo a continuación es algo de lo que no estaba muy orgulloso, pero fue el primer impulso que realizó su cuerpo y una vez dio el primer paso no fue capaz de frenar los siguientes.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe, tomó a Phichit de un brazo y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta.

“Muy maduro de tu parte Katsuki, en vez de enfrentarlo como un adulto y aceptar tu castigo como sumiso, preferiste escapar”.

Se detuvo solo al sentir el tirón de Phichit, ya estaban en la puerta del baño después de haber corrido por un pasillo entero de cocineros, los cuales se volteaban curiosos al verlos correr como alma que lleva al diablo.

—¡Yuuri, para un poco! —Phichit lo detuvo de un tirón, doblándose para recuperar el aliento con la mano en el pecho—. ¿Por qué corremos? 

—Solo tenía ganas de estirar las piernas.

—¡Pero qué mentira es esa! —Phichit lo miró con sospecha—. ¿De qué estamos huyendo?

—¡De nada! solo me urgía ir al baño —Yuuri se acercó a los lavabos para demostrar su punto.

—¿Viste a Víctor? ¿Es eso?

A Phichit no se le escapaba nada, Yuuri a veces pensaba que debió dedicarse a ser policía en vez de cocinero.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por ponerse rojo, recibió las risas de su amigo en su cara mientras se sentía avergonzado por haber realizado una actuación tan infantil, después de todo no tenía nada de malo el haber ido al congreso, no había violado ninguna norma como sumiso ya que Víctor no le había preguntado qué haría ese día así que jamás había mentido.

Pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo, algo le decía que Víctor no tomaría del todo bien que fuera a algún sitio sin avisarle y ahora mismo se encontraba tratando de recordar si en alguna parte del contrato de sumisión decía que debía decirle a dónde iría en cada momento de la semana.

Bueno, si había violado alguna norma estaba más que feliz de recibir el castigo.

Así que entraron al baño mientras Phichit seguía burlándose de él y al salir volvieron al aula magna por otro camino, Yuuri vigilando cada pasillo con tal de no ver a Víctor, el ruso era bastante alto por lo que tenía una ventaja a su favor.

Llegaron sin problema y volvieron a sus puestos, la primera noche del congreso estaba por acabarse y ya tocaría el turno de Víctor nuevamente, Yuuri se concentró en disfrutar del resto de los expositores, alejó al ruso de su mente y tomó notas como loco, estaba aprendiendo mucho con cada uno y eso ya era suficiente para que valiera la pena, cuando tocó la Chef italiana Sala Crispino estaba rallando la emoción, Yuuri soñaba con ir alguna vez al país de las pastas y la pizza, pasear por las calles de Italia y admirar su arquitectura y su deliciosa gastronomía había sido uno de sus sueños de infancia, esperaba poder cumplirlo algún día. 

La última clase de Víctor llegó y con ella volvieron los nervios de Yuuri, trató de alejar este sentimiento y enfocarse en la emoción de su fanboy interno al ver a su ídolo de cerca, Víctor era un prodigio en la cocina y el poder aprender de él era algo que aún no asimilaba, por lo que verlo de lejos en una tarima resultaba incluso más cómodo para él.

El ruso apareció una vez más frente a la multitud, ahora su expresión era diferente a la primera expo, se notaba más serio, con un rictus preocupado en la cara mientras rastreaba con la mirada la sala, al parecer buscando a alguien. Yuuri se encogió en un asiento intentando pasar desapercibido mientras bajaba la mirada, no quería que Víctor se distrajera viéndolo.

La última clase comenzó y Yuuri volvió a perderse en sus palabras, utilizó técnicas que aún no utilizaba en la pastelería y que Yuuri ansiaba por ver en persona, esperaba poder tener una oportunidad durante la semana, si Víctor volvía a pasar por su estación de trabajo tal vez se animaría a pedírselo.

Cuando llegó el momento de las preguntas de la audiencia Víctor volvió a rastrear el público con la mirada, durante la clase (la cual duro más de una hora) lanzaba vistazos furtivos en todas direcciones, sin perder su encanto ni desconcentrarse, pero ahora que por fin podía mirar con tranquilidad parecía que estaba rastreando cada centímetro en su busca.

Tragó saliva de puro nerviosismo mientras volvía a encogerse en su asiento. 

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? 

—¡Aquí! —Phichit levantó la mano, casi saltando del asiento como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte en la silla, Yuuri maldijo a su amigo por lo bajo.

¡Tenía que ser Phichit!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —murmuró enojado, tomándolo de la manga para que se sentara de nuevo.

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, agradécemelo luego —murmuró con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Nikiforov.

Víctor por fin giró hacia ellos, su mirada se dirigió hacia Yuuri y algo en su expresión seria se relajó un poco, sonrió de forma encantadora hacia Phichit y caminó más cerca de ellos.

—Hola, Phichit —Víctor sonrió—. ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? 

—Creo que todos en este auditorio queremos saber cuál es el motivo por el viniste a Japón, ¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás? 

Víctor sonrió más relajado, dirigiendo su mirada al público el cual esperaba expectante su respuesta, pocas veces respondía cosas que tenían que ver con su vida privada, pero en esta ocasión la pregunta no era invasiva.

—Necesitaba un cambio de aires y siempre me fascinó la cultura japonesa —recibió aplausos después de ese comentario—. Creo que me quedaré aquí por un buen tiempo, no tengo intenciones de regresar a Rusia al menos por este año.

Las preguntas siguieron, la mayoría siendo sobre comida o experiencias que había contado, Yuuri le dio un codazo a su amigo haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor.

—¡Auch! ¿Por qué siempre me pegas? Tú y tus codos me dejaran lleno de moretones —Phichit lo miró haciendo un puchero infantil.

—¿Por qué le preguntaste eso a Víctor? —preguntó enojado.

—¡Lo hice por ti! —Phichit abrió los ojos enfatizando sus palabras—. Llevas una semana de aventuras con él y sigues diciendo que no es nada serio, ¿a que no sabías cuánto tiempo se quedaría en Japón?

—¡Porque no es nada serio! 

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—¡No se ha dado la ocasión eso es todo!

—Quieres decir que en todos estos días lo único que hacen es tener sexo ¿verdad? 

Yuuri desvió la vista avergonzado.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Tenía razón! y no te confundas, Yuuri, no creo que sea algo malo, pero salta a la vista que a Víctor le interesas, pasa yendo a tu puesto a verte y te observa durante el almuerzo como si tu fueses la comida —Phichit ahora lo miraba más serio—. Pero si sigues así terminarás enamorándote de alguien que según tú no es nada serio, debes tener cuidado. 

—Estoy bien, Phichit.

—Sé que lo estás, solo quiero que lo pienses ¿sí? —Su amigo le revolvió el pelo con cariño—. Calma un poco tus hormonas y siéntate a conversar con él, conózcanse más allá de entre las sábanas.

Phichit no añadió nada más después de esto, se dedicaron a mirar la última exposición mientras sus palabras rondaban en la mente de Yuuri, y es que Phichit tenía razón, tal vez debería dedicarse a conocer un poco más a Víctor… pero una parte de él lo frenaba completamente, porque muy en el fondo, tenía miedo de que el conocer a Víctor pudiese significar que se enamorase de él.

Y eso le aterraba, las cosas se habían dado muy rápido entre ellos, después de todo, ser Amo y sumiso era algo que solo se consideraba un contrato de placer y nada más, pero estaba el hecho de que trabajaban juntos, se veían cada día y eso implicaba que formarían un lazo, Yuuri temía que al convertirse en amigo de Víctor en un futuro cercano podría llegar a confundir sus sentimientos por él.

Tendría cuidado de ahora en adelante, sería su sumiso como lo estaba siendo hasta ahora, pero buscaría crear más barreras que protegiesen su corazón, no se arriesgaría a sentir un amor unilateral.

—Yuuri, ya es hora del cóctel.

Se levantaron mientras la audiencia abandonaba rápidamente el auditorio, el cóctel sería en el salón de al lado, la mayoría utilizaba su ropa de cocinero por lo que ni Phichit ni Yuuri desentonaban.

Su amigo se aproximó a la mesa de los cócteles de forma entusiasta, Yuuri prefirió tomar un vaso de jugo, no estaba dispuesto a acercarse al alcohol y menos en esa noche donde sabía que tarde o temprano vería a Víctor. 

—¿Yuuri?

Esa voz…

—¿Chris? 

Chris lo miraba con una sonrisa coqueta, llevaba puesto un traje negro bastante ajustado el cual resaltaba sus mejores atributos. Chris pasó su mirada rápidamente a Phichit quien sonrió a su vez de forma amistosa.

—Hola, Chris, te presento a Phichit, es mi mejor amigo y trabajamos juntos en la pastelería —los mencionados se dieron la mano—. Phichit, Chris es un amigo.

Phichit lo miró con suspicacia mientras Chris tomaba un vaso de champán.

—No sabía nada de Chris, ¿dónde se conocieron?

Oh no. Había olvidado que había conocido a Chris en un bar BDSM… Mierda ¡mierda! odiaba tener que mentirle a Phichit, pero sus nervios hacían difícil el responder.

—Soy amigo de Víctor, de ahí nos conocimos —intervino Chris, al parecer el suizo había entendido el balbuceo nervioso de Yuuri de forma correcta—, es un placer conocerte, Phichit.

Le guiñó un ojo con descaro mientras su amigo tailandés alzaba una ceja suspicaz, al parecer inmune a los encantos del suizo.

—Igualmente —respondió el tailandés ahora más relajado.

—¿Vinieron a ver a Víctor?

—¡No! —saltó Yuuri, su respuesta había sido tan inmediata que ambos se le quedaron mirando con una expresión de escepticismo—. Vinimos a ver a todos los chefs —aclaró.

—¿Se quedarán los dos días? —preguntó Chris, sus ojos deteniéndose en el moreno.

—Solo Yuuri, yo volveré a la ciudad ahora.

—En ese caso podrían acompañarnos, con Víctor iremos a un bar después del cóctel —añadió Chris—. ¿Les interesa? 

Yuuri y Phichit se miraron, a juzgar por la sonrisa emocionada de su amigo este quería ir, y Yuuri sabía que no podría negarle nada a esa expresión entusiasmada del tailandés, por lo que aceptó. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de mentirle.

—Nos parece bien —respondió Yuuri—. Pero deberíamos ir a cambiarnos.

—¿Te hospedas con Víctor en el hotel que está enfrente, cierto? —Chris preguntó mientras vaciaba su copa—. Puedo ir con ustedes si es que quieren, Ya comí lo suficiente la verdad.

—No me quedaré con Víctor —respondió avergonzado mientras Phichit se carcajeaba ante su nerviosismo—, me quedaré en el hostal que está a una cuadra.

Chris lo miró sorprendido, echó un rápido vistazo a Phichit, al parecer midiendo las palabras que diría a continuación.

—¿No te quedarás con Víctor? —preguntó inseguro—. ¿Y él está de acuerdo con eso?

—Por supuesto que no —intervino Phichit—. No le dijo que vendría a verlo y ahora se esconde de él.

—Oh… —Chris lo miró con una sonrisa que Yuuri solo podría clasificar como pervertida—. Esto será interesante.

—Solo vamos a cambiarnos y ya —Yuuri comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sintiendo las mejillas rojas, por no ir concentrado en su camino chocó de frente con alguien, perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás, si no fuera porque Chris lo sujetó se habría ido de porrazo al suelo.

—¿Estás bien? 

¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tan mala suerte como para chocar de frente con Víctor?

El ruso lo miraba serio, no necesitó observar mucho más en sus ojos para saber que se había ganado un castigo.

—¡Víctor! Justo nos dirigíamos al hospedaje de Yuuri, invité a los chicos al bar.

—Hola, Phichit, Yuuri —Víctor volvió a su expresión agradable de siempre, aunque Yuuri casi podía sentir su enojo hacia él—, me alegro de que nos acompañen.

—Felicidades por las clases, Víctor —Phichit le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro—, estuviste increíble.

—Gracias —el ruso le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo el corazón de Yuuri saltara. ¡Estúpido corazón!—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, Yuuri quedándose a propósito atrás, intentando guardar distancias con Víctor.

—Iremos al hostal donde se hospedará Yuuri —respondió Phichit—. Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa para ir al bar, no podemos ir con estas fachas.

Víctor dirigió rápido la vista hacia él, la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro, pero era su mirada la que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

—Así que te quedarás los dos días —Víctor se situó a su lado mientras sus amigos caminaban delante—. ¿Y no pensaste en decírmelo?

—N-no se dio la ocasión —tartamudeó nervioso, ¿qué le podía decir como excusa? 

—¿No se dio la ocasión? Te vi esta mañana, Yuuri —lanzó una mirada de soslayo a sus amigos, estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación—. ¿Tantas ganas tenías de recibir un castigo que me desobedeciste de esta manera?

—Pero no te he desobedecido —susurró Yuuri de vuelta—. Nunca me preguntaste qué haría hoy.

—Como mi sumiso siempre debes decirme dónde estarás, Yuuri, está en el contrato —Víctor ahora lo miraba serio—, no solo tu cuerpo me pertenece, tu entero eres mío, Yuuri, y acabas de desobedecerme.

Tragó saliva nervioso, la forma en que lo miraba Víctor solo podía augurarle un largo castigo, ¿estaba mal que de cierta forma le excitara pensar en el ruso castigándolo?

Él siempre había sabido lo retorcido que podía ser su ansia de placer, pero el sentir emoción por la idea de ser castigado era sin duda demasiado, sobre todo la alegría que sintió al escuchar a Víctor declarándolo como suyo una vez más.

—Aceptaré mi castigo agradecido.

—No tienes otra opción tampoco —respondió seco Víctor—. No quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme tu ubicación ¿me oíste bien? 

—Está bien—murmuró Yuuri—, no volverá a pasar.

—Seguiremos hablando en la habitación.

Espera, ¿qué?

Recién habían logrado salir de la universidad, Chris y Phichit iban delante por lo que estaban esperándolos afuera, al verlos llegar giraron con la intención de ir al hostal cuando Víctor los detuvo.

—Iremos a mi habitación, pueden cambiarse allí, está más cerca y de seguro es más cómoda.

Chris sonrió con suficiencia, estaba más que claro que Yuuri se quedaría con Víctor.

—Te lo dije —se inclinó hacia Phichit.

Yuuri no podía estar más avergonzado, caminó con la cabeza gacha detrás de los demás en dirección al hotel donde se quedaría ahora. Eso le pasaba por desobedecer a su Amo, ahora no tenía nada que reclamar.

Ya en la entrada del hotel Víctor sacó sus llaves y se las entregó a Chris.

—Habitación 307, en un momento Yuuri y yo los alcanzaremos.

Phichit le guiñó un ojo detrás de Víctor, Chris lo siguió feliz hacia la recepción mientras ambos se quedaban de pie en la entrada.

Yuuri solo miraba el rostro del ruso, sabía que lo había hecho enojar, pero esa idea no le agradaba, quería verlo sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —su tono de voz ahora era más suave, miraba a Yuuri con la duda en los ojos.

—No lo sé… había comprado las entradas hace tiempo… Quería verte de cerca y en ese entonces aún no nos conocíamos —balbuceó Yuuri con las mejillas calientes, se estaba poniendo en vergüenza, lo sabía, pero algo en su interior quería borrar la preocupación en el semblante de Víctor—. Quería que te concentraras en el congreso y no en mí, eso es todo.

Víctor le sostuvo la mirada, meditando su respuesta, Yuuri evitó soltar un suspiro de alivio al verlo relajar los hombros, al parecer le había creído.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada, Yuuri —se acercó a él, una de sus manos acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, Yuuri se estremeció ante el contacto—. Necesito que seas mío, Yuuri, saber dónde estás es primordial para mí.

—No sabía que fuera tan posesivo —soltó sin pensarlo, se avergonzó en el minuto en que había dicho esas palabras, era pasarse de la raya, si bien ahora no le hablaba con el respeto debido porque estaban en un lugar púbico, seguía siendo su sumiso y por lo tanto debía comedirse. 

Pero Víctor solo se rio y su risa hizo que su corazón se alegrara una vez más.

—¡Soy un Amo, Yuuri! ser posesivo es parte de mi esencia —Víctor le sonrió más tranquilo—. Ahora iremos a divertirnos un rato, después hablaremos de tu castigo.

El tono ronco con el que habló provocó mil emociones expectantes en Yuuri.

—Estaré feliz de recibir cualquier castigo que quiera darme —murmuró bajito, no podía decir esa frase mirándolo a los ojos, menos al sentir cómo se ponía rojo hasta las orejas—. Haré lo que sea para que vuelva a estar feliz de nuevo.

Las manos de Víctor de pronto tomaron sus mejillas, haciendo que alzara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos, estaban muy cerca, sus alientos chocaban mientras sentía como todo pensamiento ajeno a Víctor se borraban de su cabeza, lo único que podía ver ahora eran esos hermosos ojos azules, su corazón latía como loco dentro de él.

—¿Intentas seducirme, Yuuri? —Acercó sus labios a su oído, produciendo un cosquilleo agradable ahí donde su aliento chocaba—. No te librarás de tu castigo solo por poner esa cara tan follable.

Dejó un suave beso en su mejilla y, tomándolo de la mano, lo guió hacia dentro en busca de sus amigos.

Su corazón no había dejado de saltar, Yuuri sentía que una de sus barreras había caído en el segundo en que Víctor había sujetado su mano izquierda.

Llevó su mano libre al pecho, sintiendo el alborotado latido contra su palma.

¡Cálmate corazón!


	13. Tú tienes el poder, Yuuri

El bar se encontraba a una cuadra de la universidad, por lo que no le extrañó encontrarse con tanta gente en el local, después de todo ya era de noche por lo que la hora de la diversión ya había comenzado.

Yuuri se dedicó a conversar con Chris, el suizo dejaba que la conversación fluyera sin siquiera darse cuenta, Yuuri se estaba dando cuenta de lo fácil que era hablar con él, sobre todo si se obviaban sus piropos e intentos de toqueteos.

Al parecer era algo normal en él, como para Phichit era normal abrazarlo y ser muy entusiasta, para Chris era normal soltar frases coquetas y halagos encubiertos; cuando notó que su intención no era otra que la de una amistad se relajó bastante, logrando incluso reír de sus chistes y sentirse cómodo con él.

La noche pasó muy rápido, bebieron y se divirtieron un par de horas, acompañaron a Chris y a Phichit a tomar un taxi ya que ambos debían regresar al otro lado de la ciudad porque trabajaban al otro día, dejando a Víctor y Yuuri solos.

Víctor había bebido bastante. A juzgar por cómo caminaba y hablaba incoherencias risueño, el alcohol ya había nublado parte de su juicio. Yuuri tuvo que llevarlo de regreso al hotel apoyándolo con su cuerpo, de lo contrario el ruso era capaz de caerse de cara al suelo sin darse cuenta. 

Sacó la llave del bolsillo del mayor mientras este balbuceaba palabras en ruso que Yuuri no lograba entender, le dolía la espalda y parte de la cadera al cargarlo de forma incómoda desde un costado, hizo un último esfuerzo en cerrar la puerta con el pie y caminaron hacia la habitación. 

Era una suite algo elegante, Yuuri sabía que no habría podido pagarla (o al menos se habría gastado buena parte de sus ahorros en ella) la cama era tamaño King size por lo que no tuvo miedo en casi lanzar a Víctor hacia ella, sabía que era lo suficientemente grande como para que no se cayera.

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio, Víctor había caído prácticamente como un costal de papas a la cama, estaba en un estado semiconsciente en el que parecía estar dormido mientras balbuceaba frases, Yuuri distinguió su nombre y el de Chris un par de veces pero no le prestó demasiada importancia.

Dejó a Víctor tirado en la cama mientras fue al baño, hizo todo lo que debía hacer allí y se duchó, el día había sido tan largo que la ducha rápida resulto ser reparadora, terminó de lavarse los dientes y ponerse el pijama cuando salió del baño solo para toparse con Víctor aún durmiendo con ropa sobre la cama.

No esperaba menos, el ruso estaba bastante ebrio por lo que no le extrañaría que siguiera durmiendo hasta el día siguiente. Se acercó a él y con cuidado comenzó a sacarle la ropa hasta dejarlo en un calzoncillo negro que más bien parecía un tanga, el rubor subió a sus mejillas ante la imagen, Víctor podía verse sexy incluso cuando estaba ebrio e inconsciente y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más suertudo por poder ser su sumiso.

Tendría que moverlo para acostarlo, pero primero buscó un pijama para él, se acercó a su bolso y comenzó a indagar, no había nada que sirviera como ropa para dormir y fue ahí cuando recordó que Víctor había mencionado una vez que no acostumbraba a dormir con ropa.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro cansado, tendría que armarse de fuerza y moverlo hacia dentro de la cama, se inclinó hacia él para tomarlo desde los brazos cuando se vio envuelto en un abrazo tan repentino que casi suelta un grito de susto.

—Yuuri —Víctor había despertado, aunque por su forma de hablar la ebriedad dominaba su cuerpo—. ¿Tú me desnudaste? 

De pronto estaba recostado en la cama debajo de Víctor, su rostro estaba tan cerca que se sintió sobrecogido, el aliento con olor a vodka llenaba sus fosas nasales mientras miraba sus ojos ebrios.

—No encontré tu pijama, es hora de dormir, Víctor —trató de sacárselo de encima, pero al empujarlo solo consiguió que le sujetara sus manos contra la cama, los labios del mayor se dirigieron rápidamente a su cuello, dejando húmedos besos que provocaban escalofríos en su piel.

Podía sentir la dureza del mayor contra él. Trató nuevamente de alejarse cuando Víctor aplicó más fuerza, pasaba su lengua contra su cuello mientras presionaba su erección contra el japonés.

No podía soltarse. Víctor tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos y ahora mismo había logrado sujetar sus dos manos con una, recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente con su mano libre y dejando a Yuuri en un estado de nerviosismo puro.

No quería hacerlo. Una parte de él se deleitaba por las caricias de Víctor, sentía el placer recorrerlo al sentir los besos sobre su cuerpo, sentirse atrapado por la fuerza del mayor contra la cama no había hecho más que excitarlo y eso hasta podía notarse en su propia erección.

Pero un recuerdo desagradable atacó su memoria cuando estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, el recuerdo de su antiguo amor llenó su mente y solo le provocó una reacción de rechazo que no puedo evitar, sentía la angustia crecer en su garganta mientras más se daba cuenta que no quería hacerlo. 

Maldito Tadashi. El recuerdo de él estando ebrio e irrumpiendo en la habitación en medio de la noche era en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, la forma en que se había sentido obligado a ceder ante sus exigencias de sexo era algo que aún al día de hoy le afectaba y avergonzaba.

Era absurdo. No había nada en esa situación que le recordase a él, Víctor siempre era tan dulce y gentil que sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que no quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de sentir su aliento a alcohol. 

Cuando la mano de Víctor comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pantalón de pijama no pudo más.

—¡Basta! —No pudo empujarlo, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca, arrepintiéndose al segundo de decirlas—. No…

Víctor levantó la mirada, aún notablemente ebrio pero con un deje de preocupación en su expresión, lo soltó de las manos mientras dejaba un suave beso en su mejilla.

—¿A-Ágape? —tartamudeó la pregunta mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla con algo muy parecido al cariño.

—Ágape —afirmó Yuuri bajito, desvió la mirada avergonzado, no quería decepcionar a Víctor, pero algo en él se había activado en miedo cuando sintió el aliento del mayor junto a él. Se sentía lo peor, asqueroso.

—Lo siento, Yuuri —Víctor escondió su rostro en su cuello—. ¿Te asusté? 

—No es eso —la preocupación en su pregunta llenó su corazón de alivio, al menos no estaba enojado con él por negarse—. Solo prefiero hacerlo mañana cuando estés sobrio… No así, no de esta forma.

Trató de sonar más firme, no con el miedo a que se le quebrara la voz en el último momento.

—¿Cuándo esté sobrio? —Casi balbuceó Víctor aún escondido en su cuello.

—Sí, por la mañana —Yuuri le hizo cariño en el pelo, aún notaba su corazón acelerado, pero al menos sentía algo de alivio a ver que Víctor no se enojaría con él.

Víctor levantó por fin la mirada, sus ojos enfocándose por completo en su rostro, tenía las mejillas coloradas por el alcohol, pero aun así seguía viéndose atractivo.

—Entonces por la mañana serás mío de nuevo.

Con dificultad comenzó a moverse, Yuuri entendió lo que pretendía y lo ayudó a acostarse, no sabía cómo había planeado Víctor follárselo si apenas podía moverse, pero lo mejor era no razonar con personas borrachas.

Logró acomodarlo en la cama y se acostó junto a él, viéndose rápidamente envuelto en un abrazo de cucharita. Víctor lo abrazó por la espalda de una forma que parecía protectora y que calmó por fin el acelerado corazón del menor. 

Víctor lo había aceptado. No se había enojado porque le había negado el sexo, es más, hasta parecía que había querido consolarlo y ahora se encontraba envuelto en sus brazos feliz de que respetara su decisión.

Cerró los ojos más tranquilo, no se había equivocado al elegirlo como su Amo, podría haberse aprovechado fácilmente de él pero no lo hizo, aceptando su negativa pesar de estar ebrio y ser poco racional.

Dejó ir su mente tranquilo, esperando impaciente la mañana cuando al fin podría entregarse a su Amo sin ningún temor.

 

La mañana tenía una temperatura perfecta, de esas pocas mañanas en que no hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor, los pajaritos cantaban por las ventanas y el sol amanecía en un nuevo día lleno de aventuras.

Pero no eran estos pensamientos optimistas con los que había despertado Yuuri, había otro motivo por el cual había abierto los ojos de golpe, quedando completamente despierto en unos segundos al sentir una incomodidad en su parte trasera.

Estaba en una posición complicada, casi debajo de Víctor, pero con una de sus piernas dobladas, haciendo que sus nalgas quedaran ligeramente alzadas y a merced del ruso, que en ese momento se encontraba preparándolo con los dedos, ya había introducido tres en su interior envueltos en lubricante.

—¿Amo, qué…? ¡Ah! —Metió un cuarto dedo de una estocada en su interior, provocando una corriente de placer que le recorrió por completo, ya estaba completamente dilatado y listo para su Amo y apenas había despertado.

—Ya es de mañana y estoy sobrio —la voz ronca de Víctor era como un bálsamo que lo bañaba por completo, el deseo que desprendía hizo estragos en su erección matutina—. No pude contenerme más.

Se le escapó un gemido cuando intentó responder, verse así de expuesto lo hacía sentirse excitado, era esa clase de relación la que le gustaba, sabía que debía quedarse quieto mientras su Amo disponía de él, estando en todas sus facultades mentales.

Sintió una intromisión brusca en su interior, Víctor lo había penetrado sin previo aviso y ahora se encontraba jadeando bajo de él.

—Venías preparado, ¿verdad? Encontré este condón y el lubricante en tu bolso —la voz ronca por el deseo de su Amo era particularmente excitante, sobre todo cuando su aliento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello—. Me encanta la forma en que gimes, no puedo saciarme de ti.

No pensaría en esa frase, se concentró en las estocadas fuertes que estaba recibiendo y en el dolor que sentía en sus caderas al encontrarse tan doblado, sabía que después lo resentiría pero en el momento en que Víctor chocó con su próstata se le olvidó todo, su mente en blanco solo le dejaba sentir el intenso placer que venía con cada estocada, no contenía sus gemidos los cuales eran cada vez más agudos y desesperados.

—Parece que encontré tu posición favorita, Yuuri —¿Por qué Víctor aún podía hablar mientras él solo podía balbucear y gemir como condenado? ¡No era justo!

Alzó más las caderas para sentir más fuerte las embestidas, la nueva posición solo le provocó más dolor pero quería aguantarse, comenzó a contraer su interior cada vez que el ruso entraba para hacerlo colapsar.

El jadeo que escuchó a continuación le dijo que iba por buen camino, el agarre de Víctor en su cintura también se hizo más fuerte, el dolor lo atravesó justo en el momento en que un embiste particularmente enérgico golpeó su próstata y solo pudo dejarse ir en un orgasmo matutino.

—Joder, Yuuri —jadeó Víctor, había estallado en un orgasmo siguiéndolo a los pocos segundos, soltó el agarre para caer sobre Yuuri, el nipón soltó un gemido al recibir todo el peso de un momento a otro—. Por qué saliste tan travieso… 

Se removió debajo de él buscando posicionar su cadera de mejor forma, el alivio lo recorrió cuando volvió a estar en una posición cómoda, los dos respiraban agitados intentando reponerse de ese delicioso mañanero.

Víctor por fin se levantó, liberándolo de su peso mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Yuuri con un tierno "Buenos días".

Esa clase de gestos eran los que alborotaban el corazón del japonés, sabía que en algún momento tendría que sentarse a pensar en eso y en qué significaban para él, pero prefería retrasar el momento la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible y vivir la absoluta felicidad que implicaba estar en los brazos de Víctor.

Ser un sumiso era una de las cosas que le salían por inercia.

—Buenos días, Amo —musitó en respuesta.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a bañarnos, iremos a desayunar a la recepción del hotel antes de ir al congreso —la sonrisa de Víctor podría iluminar toda una habitación—. Prepararé la bañera para los dos, no tardes.

El ruso se levantó de la cama, amarró el condón usado y lo lanzó a la basura, Yuuri difícilmente podía concentrarse en otra cosa cuando tenía una primera plana de su espectacular trasero caminando hacia el baño, así que se quedó recostado viéndolo alejarse de él.

Sabía que se había ganado un castigo y en parte tenía muchas ganas de recibirlo, no habían necesitado mucho tiempo como Amo y sumiso para darse cuenta de que tenían mucha química en la cama, casi valía la pena haber estado dos años a dos velas si lo que tenía como recompensa ahora era ser el sumiso de su ídolo.

Podía escuchar cómo corría el agua en el baño, sabía que debía ir pronto ya que Víctor le había ordenado que lo acompañara a bañarse, por lo que en un impulso de energía se levantó de la cama.

Tan pronto movió el cuerpo fuera de esta, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían bien, sintió un agudo pinchazo en el culo mientras caía al suelo de forma bastante estrepitosa.

—Mierda —masculló adolorido, había caído de culo al suelo y ahora no se podía mover, al parecer la mala posición en que Víctor lo había follado había sido demasiado para su desgastado cuerpo y ahora no podía levantarse del suelo porque sus piernas no le respondían bien.

Era una situación bastante humillante para él, por un momento se asustó ya que jamás le había pasado algo como eso, después de todo, estaba orgulloso de su resistencia física y era capaz de durar horas en sesiones de sexo duro, el quedar tan maltrecho era algo nuevo para él.

Pero tal vez le había pasado la cuenta a su cuerpo, Víctor apenas lo había dejado descansar desde que habían firmado el contrato y ahora lo había tomado en una posición muy exigente para sus cansadas caderas, por no mencionar el tamaño de su miembro, lo que lo había dejado en esa vergonzosa posición.

Trató de levantarse como pudo hacia la cama, pero el pinchazo de dolor volvió a presentarse haciendo que soltara un quejido mientras volvía a caer al suelo.

—¿Yuuri?

"Trágame tierra".

Víctor había salido del baño al escuchar su quejido, su primera reacción fue taparse la cara para no tener que ver la expresión del ruso.

—¿Qué haces en el suelo?

Los pasos de su Amo le indicaron que se había acercado, entremedio de sus dedos pudo ver sus piernas frente a él, pero se negaba a moverse, la situación ya era demasiado vergonzosa.

—No puedo moverme —murmuró mientras sentía cómo el calor llegaba a su cara, odiaba cuando el sonrojo era tan grande que cubría sus orejas ya que no tenía forma de ocultar su vergüenza—. Me levanté de la cama, pero me caí y no siento bien las piernas.

Se quedó quieto esperando la respuesta de Víctor, sabía que debía ser decepcionante para su Amo el que fuese tan enclenque, lo mejor sería que el ruso se fuera a bañar solo ya que solo le estorbaría de otra forma, aunque esperaba que al menos lo ayudara a subirse a la cama.

Seguía cubriendo su rostro con sus manos cuando sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, alzó la vista para toparse con la cara risueña de Víctor y de pronto se vio en el aire.

Víctor lo había tomado en brazos y ahora se dirigía al baño, parecía que se estaba aguantando la risa a juzgar por el gesto que tenía en la boca, apretándola para no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Ay! —recibió un mordisco en el hombro como una advertencia, cuando Víctor lo tomaba por sorpresa solía olvidar que no debía tutearlo—. Perdón, Amo.

—Así está mejor —Víctor depositó un beso en la cabeza del nipón—. Si vuelve a pasarte algo así debes decirme, Yuuri, no puedes quedarte en el suelo.

—Está bien, Amo. —Ya se encontraban frente a la bañera, le daba miedo que se cayeran por lo que se aferró al cuello de Víctor mientras este se sentaba, el agua caliente tocó su cuerpo haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio cuando esta cubrió su cadera—. Solo no quería ser un estorbo.

—Jamás digas que eres un estorbo, Yuuri. —Se giró para ver la expresión seria de Víctor—. Eres mío y eso significa que debo cuidarte.

En otra ocasión se habría sonrojado y apartado la mirada ante esa frase, pero algo pasó entre ambos que no pudo dejar de mirarlo, había una intimidad en el ambiente tan cómoda que no quiso alejar sus ojos.

Le gustaba mucho el rostro de Víctor, el color de sus ojos era tan llamativo y hermoso para Yuuri que siempre era su primer foco de atención, aunque cuando ya lograba acostumbrarse a estos podía empezar a admirar otros rasgos de él.

Sus labios se veían tan apetecibles, tenían un tono rojo sonrosado que le fascinaba, más aún porque Víctor siempre se los tocaba, como una invitación constante a atraer la mirada a sus labios. Quería besarlo, estaban muy cerca y no habían dejado de mirarse, el silencio había llenado la habitación mientras Yuuri no hacía más que observar cada rasgo de Víctor en un intento vano de memorizarlo, conteniendo el impulso de cerrar la brecha entre los dos y perderse en un beso.

Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba deseando ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Víctor era su Amo! Ya era demasiado que le hubiese pedido un beso una vez como para ahora llegar y robarle uno sin pedir siquiera permiso, los dos sabían que estaban juntos por un contrato de sumisión, no debía confundir sentimientos entre medio o solo saldría herido.

Así que volteó su cuerpo, ahora quedando de frente a la pared y tomó la esponja que estaba a un costado de la tina para comenzar a bañarse, sentía los nervios recorrer su cuerpo como si fuesen culebras, esperaba que Víctor no hiciese ningún comentario ante la aparente tensión que había ahora entre ellos.

Comenzó a lavar su cuerpo cuando sintió las manos de su Amo en sus caderas, con delicadeza tocaba su piel y hacía presión en los músculos adoloridos, causando quejidos de parte de Yuuri al sentir cómo se calmaba la tensión que sentía en esa zona.

—Creo que te llevé a tu límite —Víctor apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, podía sentir su cabello haciendo cosquillas en su cuello—. Al menos ya conozco un poco mejor tus limitaciones; aunque es una lástima, por la forma en que gemías hace un rato esa era una posición muy prometedora.

—Puedo hacerlo mejor. —Una parte de él sentía que era un golpe a su orgullo lo que recién había dicho—, si me da una oportunidad puedo mejorar, Amo, solo necesito practicar.

Víctor soltó una risa casi cantarina.

—¿De verdad quieres volver a intentarlo? —Seguía haciéndole masajes tan acertados que Yuuri debía contener los gemidos—. Eres tan delicioso.

—Solo quiero complacerlo. —Permaneció estoico ante lo bien que se sentían los masajes, el ruso poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta la parte alta de los glúteos, rodeando sus muslos entre cada masaje, sentía mucho alivio ante cada apretón suave y no pudo contener el gemido que le vino con uno especialmente placentero.

—Ten cuidado con esos gemidos —advirtió Víctor—. Si no quieres que te tome aquí mismo mejor contenlos, estoy haciendo esto para que puedas moverte sin dolor, no va a servir de nada si termino follándote en la tina.

Sabía que Víctor hablaba en serio, después de todo la erección del mayor ya estaba chocando con su espalda así que se concentró en no soltar ningún sonido mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Una vez completamente limpio fue el turno de Víctor, cesó con sus masajes para comenzar a lavarse mientras Yuuri movía y flexionaba lentamente las piernas. Ya estaba mejor, al menos podía moverlas y levantar las caderas; aunque las sentía un tanto débiles, lo mejor sería tomarse el día con calma y permanecer sentado durante el congreso, aunque lo que más deseaba era tomarse el día acostado ya había pagado su entrada, no desperdiciaría ese día.

—Sabes, estaba pensando en algo —la voz de Víctor interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Creo que querías desobedecerme.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —Yuuri lo miró sorprendido, lo de no decirle era algo que se le había salido de las manos, eso era todo.

—Tal vez porque querías recibir un castigo —Víctor lo miraba un poco más serio, le acarició la mejilla con un dedo mojado.

No dijo nada ante esto, ni él sabía por qué había actuado así y tal vez Víctor tuviese razón, su lado masoquista había ansiado un castigo desde el primer día del contrato pero le había resultado tan sencillo y natural el seguir cada norma de Víctor, que simplemente no se había dado el cometer un error.

—N-No lo sé —respondió confundido—. Tal vez tenga razón.

Los brazos del mayor lo rodearon, por sus movimientos comprendió que quería que se diese vuelta. Con cierta dificultad logró ponerse sobre él pero de frente, la bañera era grande debido al precio de la habitación pero no dejaba de ser pequeña para dos hombres adultos.

—Siempre encuentras formas de sorprenderme, Yuuri —Víctor ahora le sonreía feliz, volvió a pasar su mano por la mejilla del nipón, ¿por qué hacía eso? ¿No se daba cuenta de cómo hacía que su corazón se alborotara con un gesto tan simple?—. Quiero darte un premio.

Eso sí lo sorprendió a él.

—¿Por qué? —no pudo evitar preguntar, se guardó el impulso de tocar el cabello de Víctor, estando arriba de él podía verlo de más cerca, siempre le había gustado el pelo platinado del ruso, era brillante y hermoso como él.

—Por venir a verme, pensé que serían dos días muy aburridos y llenos de las mismas cosas por las cuales me fui de Rusia, pero tú lo convertiste rápidamente en un día feliz —Víctor no solía hablar de sus razones para irse de Rusia, Yuuri guardó esta pieza de información como un tesoro en su memoria, esperaba llegar a tener la confianza suficiente con Víctor para poder hablar de eso con él algún día.

—También ha alegrado mis días —respondió Yuuri avergonzado, pero era cierto, muchas veces le sorprendía de lo fácil que podían salir las cosas con él.

Víctor le sonrió de vuelta, ahora que había visto su sonrisa forzada podía apreciar mucho mejor lo hermoso que se veía cuando era realmente feliz, esperaba seguir contribuyendo a que Víctor sonriese así.

—Además me diste una excusa perfecta para castigarte, me has dado dos placeres con un solo acto de tu parte, te mereces un premio.

Definitivamente no era algo convencional premiar a un sumiso por desobedecer, pero eso solo lo hacía pensar en que el castigo de Víctor sería especialmente duro. Tragó saliva de solo imaginar las posibilidades, pero ya no había nada que hacer, la suerte estaba echada.

Al menos había hecho feliz a su Amo, que era lo importante. 

—¿Qué clase de premio, Amo? 

—Puede ser lo que quieras, Yuuri, ya te dije que puedo darte cualquier cosa que me pidas —Víctor ahora lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo más a él—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? 

Yuuri lo pensó un poco, la verdad es que sus anteriores Amos no lo premiaban tan seguido, y es que tampoco podían permitirse gastar su dinero así como así, por lo que Yuuri nunca pedía cosas materiales, simplemente él no era así, si quería comprarse algo trabajaba y se esforzaba para lograrlo, no buscaría aprovecharse del dinero ajeno.

Sin embargo había algo que si deseaba hacer en ese momento, sabía que una parte de él se contenía con Víctor porque era su Amo, pero esto era algo sencillo así que no veía problema en pedirlo; era algo que había soñado por mucho tiempo, al menos desde que había visto por primera vez a Víctor cocinando en la tele, con su cabello largo atado a un costado.

—Hay algo que deseo en este momento.

—¿Qué es? —Víctor acariciaba su cintura con un dedo mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Quiero… Quiero lavarle el pelo.

Las caricias en su cintura se detuvieron, la mirada estupefacta de Víctor era todo un poema, Yuuri se arrepintió automáticamente de lo que había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—¡N-No! —se corrigió asustado, ¿cómo se le ocurría pedir eso? Por la cara de Víctor era obvio que eso estaba fuera de lugar, tenía que empezar a controlarse mejor, el ruso lo había atraído como un imán desde siempre y si no tenía cuidado con sus sentimientos estos se podían descontrolar—. Mejor quiero un chocolate.

—¿Quieres lavarme el pelo? —preguntó Víctor con la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Con trozos de almendra —siguió Yuuri, si fingía que había pedido chocolate tal vez esto se haría realidad y olvidarían lo que había dicho primero.

—¿Me acabas de pedir como premio que te deje lavar mi pelo? —Víctor no iba a ceder, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer—. ¿Por qué? Sabes que puedes pedirme cualquier cosa, Yuuri, no algo tan simple como eso.

—Es solo que… siempre pensé que su cabello es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida —contestó mirando hacia otro lado, no quería mirar la cara de Víctor en ese momento, era demasiado vergonzoso—. Al verlo dan ganas de tocarlo y pensé que sería un privilegio poder lavarlo y sentirlo de cerca.

Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo solo para toparse con una imagen tan adorable que sabía se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

Víctor estaba sonrojado, lo miraba aún sorprendido por su petición, pero sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un rubor adorable, al parecer el pedido de Yuuri lo había descolocado.

—Insisto, siempre me sorprendes, Yuuri —el ruso soltó una sonrisa avergonzada, era una imagen tan inusual que se había quedado embobado mirándolo—. Te ofrezco cualquier cosa que desees y tú me pides que te deje mimarme… 

Se vio envuelto en sus brazos, lo estrechó contra él sin entender del todo la reacción de Víctor. Sí, era muy raro e inusual lo que había pedido, pero no esperaba que se pusiera sentimental.

—Está bien, puedes lavarme el pelo, hasta mimarme si así lo quieres, creo que no fui creado para negarme a tu cariño.

Yuuri no cabía en sí de felicidad, ¡lo había logrado! Ahora podía tocar el cabello de Víctor todo lo que quisiese mientras lo lavaba, ¡hasta había conseguido permiso para acariciarlo! Eso sí que era un premio.

Con cuidado se separó un poco de él, buscó el shampoo y el acondicionador de donde los había dejado y comenzó con su labor, maravillándose casi al instante de lo delgado y suave que el ruso mantenía su pelo plateado, se notaba que se había preocupado de cuidarlo como era debido.

Con la ducha de mano fue enjuagando con cuidado de no lastimar los ojos de su Amo, eran tan lindos que tuvo especial cuidado en esto, no quería que quedasen rojos porque les hubiese entrado shampoo.

De soslayo vio la expresión de Víctor cuando estaba terminando de lavarlo, tenía los labios un tanto apretados, como si se estuviese conteniendo de decir algo, aún había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas pero cuando sus ojos conectaron lo sintió repentinamente vulnerable. Esa imagen lo conmovió, algo en la expresión de Víctor le dolía, fue un instinto tratar de consolarlo por lo que se dejó guiar por él.

Acarició su mejilla con cariño, buscando mostrar algo de consuelo en ese gesto, se estrechó aún más contra su cuerpo mientras dejaba castos besos en su cabeza, lo que sea para que el ruso volviese a sonreír. Cuidó de no dejar un beso en sus labios porque sabía que eso haría que se dejasen llevar demasiado.

Cuando terminó de lavarlo y darle cariño dejó el shampoo y el acondicionador de lado, Víctor lo tomó con cuidado de la cintura y lo alejó de él, haciendo que se sentara en el otro extremo de la bañera.

Se quedó en la tina viendo cómo salía sin decir una palabra, tal vez se había pasado en sus muestras de cariño pero no había podido evitarlo, no quería pensar en el sentimiento que llenaba su interior y que parecía explotar cada vez que estaba muy cerca de Víctor. 

Se abrazó a sus piernas mientras esperaba nervioso, cuando Víctor volvió a acercarse a él alzó la vista para toparse con la pensativa mirada de su Amo.

—¿Puedes levantarte o necesitas mi ayuda? 

Yuuri flexionó con cuidado las piernas, parecía que ya podía moverse solo por lo que se apoyó en la tina para levantarse ante la atenta mirada de su Amo y salió de ella, Víctor lo recibió con una toalla de esas que podrían envolverlo dos veces.

En un rápido movimiento volvió a quedar en brazos del ruso, casi logró contener el gritito de susto pero terminó saliendo como un chillido de su boca que solo provocó las risas de Víctor.

—Tenemos que ir a secarnos, se nos pasó la hora bañándonos, tendremos que comer en el congreso.

Víctor lo dejó en la cama envuelto en la toalla, comenzó a secarse viendo cómo el ruso se paseaba ahora desnudo por la habitación, con una toalla envolviendo su cuello y buscando la ropa que se pondrían.

Se vistieron rápidamente, Yuuri no había dejado de ver cómo las gotitas de agua caían del pelo del mayor, así que cuando este se sentó a su lado en la cama para ponerse los calcetines se acercó a él y tomando la toalla que aún tenía en su cuello comenzó a secarle el cabello.

Víctor se quedó estático, el hecho que no reaccionara le indicó a Yuuri que podía seguir, por lo que se acercó aún más a él y secó su pelo con cuidado utilizando la toalla.

Cuando vio que ya no goteaba lo dejó, al menos así evitaría que se resfriara al salir. Se inclinó para ponerse sus propios calcetines y zapatos, por fin estaba listo para partir. Víctor seguía mirándolo, ya era un poco incómodo porque no había dicho nada ¿y si se había molestado porque lo tocó sin permiso? Después de todo, ya había usado la excusa del premio.

Sostuvo su mirada hasta que Víctor por fin pareció relajarse, ahora sonriendo de una forma que a Yuuri le pareció triste.

—Lo siento, es solo que no recuerdo la última vez en que alguien fue tan cariñoso conmigo —sintió un apretujón en el corazón al escuchar eso—. Me descolocaste, eso es todo. Quién diría que serías un sumiso tan tierno.

Se levantó de la cama y tomando su mano guió a Yuuri hacia la puerta, aún se encontraba procesando esa nueva información, ¿cómo era posible que dijese eso? Solo le había lavado el pelo, era un gesto de cariño muy sencillo. Esa clase de comentarios le hacía pensar que Víctor había llevado una vida un tanto fría, era un comentario que iba muy ligado a la sonrisa forzada que había visto el día anterior.

No quería que fuera así, se esforzaría por mantenerlo feliz el resto del día o dejaba de llamarse Yuuri Katsuki.

Pasaron el resto del congreso juntos, era gratificante pasar tanto tiempo con Yuuri, esa clase de eventos normalmente lo deprimían pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo fácil que podía ser con Yuuri, pasó el resto del día con el nipón asistiendo a las distintas charlas, el estar tan cerca lo había ayudado a cuidarlo con más discreción, evitaba que este estuviera mucho tiempo de pie y se preocupaba de que no se sobresforzara.

Porque para Yuuri eso era común, ya sentía que lo conocía mejor y veía que era normal para su sumiso intentar complacerlo en todo momento, incluso cuando estaban en un ambiente informal como lo era el congreso.

Escucharlo hablar de los viajes que soñaba hacer y las recetas que quería probar al volver a casa era hermoso, compartían tantas cosas en común que no había notado antes, escucharlo hablar de sus sueños o de cómo se había enamorado de la cocina hacía que perdiera la noción del tiempo, muchas veces hasta olvidaba dónde estaba porque la conversación con él fluía muy sencilla. 

De vez en cuando alguien los interrumpía para sacarle una foto o felicitarlo por algún premio que no recordaba, pero cuando Yuuri lo miraba sonriendo o le susurraba ánimos todo era mucho más sencillo, hasta podía decirse que disfrutaba de esos momentos si con ello se robaba la atención de Yuuri.

Al parecer no necesitaba del sexo o ser su Amo para tener toda su atención, bastaba con que le conversara de algún tema o se abriera un poco a él para que Yuuri se enfocara solo en él y no había sensación más agradable que esa.

Qué locura, vino a Japón buscando despejarse de tantas personas para encontrar todo el consuelo que necesitaba en una sola.

Pero debía tener cuidado, si seguía comportándose de esa forma terminaría inevitablemente enamorado de Yuuri.

Lo observó por un momento mientras almorzaban, sabía que se había quedado un tanto aturdido mirándolo picar esa carne mal cocinada que habían comprado en el casino, su ceño fruncido mientras intentaba cortarla con ese cuchillo de plástico desechable era adorable, y ese pensamiento fue el que alarmó a Víctor.

Una parte de él sabía que Yuuri no era como sus otros sumisos, no había ni punto de comparación. Pero eso no significaba que si en algún momento terminaba enamorado y se declaraba este no lo fuese a rechazar, como ya le había pasado otras veces.

Estaba mal pensar en eso, lo sabía. No debía juzgar a la gente por actos que habían cometido otros pero tenía mucho miedo, esa era la verdad. Porque cada vez que rechazaron sus sentimientos había dolido mucho, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría si fuese Yuuri el que lo rechazara, de eso tal vez no podría recuperarse.

Y la idea de sentirse rechazado le recordó algo, la forma en que Yuuri había reaccionado en la noche, estaba ebrio pero aun así lo recordaba, su sumiso había puesto una expresión de angustia que le dejó intrigado.

—¿Yuuri? —El japonés dejó la carne para mirarlo a él—. Quería preguntarte algo sobre tu reacción de ayer.

—Oh… —vio como bajaba la mirada, al parecer era un tema que lo deprimía a juzgar por cómo se había encogido a sí mismo, eso era precisamente lo que buscaba evitar en el futuro—. Está bien, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

—¿Por qué no quisiste hacerlo? ¿De verdad fue porque estaba ebrio? Necesito saber, no quiero hacerte sentir mal de nuevo o provocarte alguna sensación desagradable.

Quería tomarle la mano, pero el lugar era demasiado público y sabía que él siempre estaba bajo la mirada de las personas por lo que se contuvo.

—La verdad… no me gusta hacerlo así, estando tú ebrio —Yuuri lo miró con timidez—. Me trae recuerdos que prefiero olvidar, solo no quiero hacerlo en ese estado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Cuando hablamos del contrato nunca lo mencionaste como un límite.

—No lo sabía en ese momento, pensé que era un tema superado así que ni siquiera lo recordé, lo siento mucho, Víctor —Yuuri bajó la mirada y eso solo provocó que se levantara por impulso.

Acercó su silla hasta quedar a su lado, con cuidado tomó una de sus manos bajo la mesa, qué ganas tenía de besarlo…

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo, si hay algo que no quieras hacer simplemente no lo haremos ¿entiendes? Tú eres el que pone los límites —acarició el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, ver esa pequeña sonrisa lo alentó a seguir—. Pero quiero saber más, solo si quieres contarme porque te genera tanto rechazo, la primera vez que nos acostamos yo me había tomado un trago antes.

—No es el alcohol en sí —contestó Yuuri—. Es el estado de ebriedad, que quisieras hacerlo conmigo cuando estabas así de borracho es lo que me asustó, me trajo un recuerdo que me afecta.

—¿Alguien te hizo daño? —¿A quién tenía que partirle la cara?

—No es tan así… Solo me sentía tan presionado a hacerlo con él cuando estaba en ese estado que cedía y lo hacía… pero la sensación… solo recuerdo el asco que sentía de mí mismo después —ya no le sostenía la mirada—. Nunca me forzó y sé que no lo habría hecho, yo solo era el que cedía cuando estaba ebrio porque era muy insistente, no quería que me dejara en ese entonces.

—Eso sigue siendo abuso sexual, Yuuri —replicó Víctor.

—¡No es así! El borracho era él, no yo. Teníamos problemas… es complicado.

—Siempre es complicado, pero entiéndeme ahora. —Levantó su mentón con un dedo, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Nunca hagas algo que no quieres. Jamás. Si te sientes presionado o angustiado, o cualquier cosa que no sea placer estando conmigo entonces di que no ¿está bien? 

—Está bien —susurró Yuuri, no le gustaba verlo así de vulnerable. Le importó bien poco toda la gente a su alrededor, lo estrechó entre sus brazos intentando reconfortarlo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, gracias por ser tan comprensivo —esa sonrisa que parecía regalar cariño era lo que estaba buscando, Yuuri era tan cálido, aun cuando se veía así de vulnerable parecía que el nipón era el que lo estaba consolando y no al revés.

—Ya te dije que es mi deber cuidarte. ¿Puedo saber más sobre esta persona que mencionaste? ¿Quién era en tu vida? 

—Pero solo un poco —su expresión denotaba que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo—. Su nombre era Tadashi, fuimos novios por un año cuando vivía en Detroit.

—Entiendo, ¿y por qué terminaron?

—Él era… normal —Yuuri desvió la mirada—. Digo, no le gustaba el rollo del sadomasoquismo, era una persona dulce y cariñosa, no le gustaba hacerme daño.

¿Que no le gustaba hacerle daño? ¿Y cuándo lo presionaba para tener sexo estando borracho entonces qué era? Prefirió no mencionarlo para no interrumpir su relato.

—Intentó acoplarse a mis gustos y yo a los de él, pero nunca funcionó, con el tiempo la situación se hizo insostenible así que lo dejamos, después de eso no volví a tener pareja nunca más, él fue mi primer amor y no quise saber nada más de relaciones, por lo que solo tenía Amos de vez en cuando y ya está.

Quién diría que alguien sería tan estúpido como para hacerle daño a Yuuri y luego dejarlo, menos mal que no conocía a ese inepto, al menos ahora tenía a Yuuri para él.

—¿Lo amaste? —No quiso preguntar “¿aún lo amas?” le estaba costando controlar los celos en ese momento y más aún la rabia que le producía ese tal Tadashi. 

—En su momento sí, pero lo superé hace muchos años —Yuuri sonrió más tranquilo—. No le deseo mal, después de todo siempre será mi primer amor.

“Mi primer amor”.

¿Por qué estaba deseando ser el dueño de ese título? 

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna pareja destacada? 

Ay no, si Yuuri supiera que era un fracasado en el amor…

—No, nadie importante —sonrió de forma mecánica, la verdad es que nadie nunca lo había amado—. Solo cosas pasajeras y sumisos.

Yuuri le sonrió, parecía que esa nueva información lo había hecho feliz.

Siguieron comiendo después de eso y pasando el tiempo juntos, habían logrado conocerse más en ese tiempo y a pesar de que habían tocado temas delicados, el buen ánimo siempre se mantuvo en el aire, qué fácil era estar feliz cuando uno está rodeado de las personas adecuadas.

Pasó la mayor parte del almuerzo mirándolo como un idiota y escuchando las anécdotas de Yuuri. En un momento notó que tenía las piernas cruzadas desde los tobillos y bastó con un golpecito en sus muslos para que Yuuri comprendiera su falta y las separase.

El congreso por fin llegó a término, pasaron al hotel a buscar sus cosas para volver al otro lado de la ciudad, tomarían un taxi ya que Víctor aún se perdía en el metro de Tokio y no quería que Yuuri caminara mucho después de lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Llegaron al departamento de Víctor, por suerte Yuuri había dejado una muda de ropa en caso de emergencia, así podría quedarse con él e ir juntos por la mañana a la pastelería, al final ya se había vuelto una rutina lo de empezar y terminar el día juntos.

—¿Puedo darme un baño, Amo? —Habían vuelto a tratarse así, después de todo ya se encontraban en la seguridad de su departamento.

—Ve, yo tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes de acostarme.

Cuando Yuuri salió de la habitación se acercó a uno de los muebles que había junto a su closet. 

Ya había terminado de guardar los contenidos de las cajas, compró muebles y tenía todo instalado, ahora solo le faltaba adquirir otra clase de muebles con los que podría jugar con Yuuri.

Había pedido un par de cosas, pero sabía que no llegarían hasta un par de semanas así que por ahora debía ser más creativo con el castigo que le debía su sumiso.

Pensó todo el camino en eso, sabía que no podía cobrar el castigo de inmediato, después de todo Yuuri estaba agotado y él también, prefería guardarlo para más adelante y cobrarlo cuando quisiera. 

Pero primero le daría a elegir, ansiaba ver por cuál opción de castigo optaría Yuuri.

Justo a tiempo salió del baño, ya estaba usando su habitual pijama y se dirigía a la cama con gesto cansado.

—Yuuri, antes de dormir quiero hablar sobre tu castigo.

El japonés lo miró con cara de susto.

—¿Será ahora? —pobrecito, a juzgar por su expresión se quería morir.

—No, tu tranquilo. —Sacó un objeto del cajón y se acercó a Yuuri, los ojos color chocolate miraban el objeto con temor, se sentó junto a él en la cama—. Quiero que decidas, tendrás tiempo para reponerte antes de castigarte, tal vez la próxima semana te lo cobre, pero primero quiero que decidas entre dos opciones. Como me alegraste estos días te daré la opción de elegir entre dos castigos.

—¿Cuáles son las opciones? 

—Una es no permitir que te corras por al menos tres días seguidos —Víctor sonrió ante la expresión asustada de Yuuri—. No olvides que me mentiste y no me diste aviso de dónde te encontrabas, eso es una falta grave, Yuuri.

—Sí, Amo —musitó de vuelta el japonés—. ¿Y la otra opción?

—Tendrás que usar esto por al menos un día entero —le mostró el objeto con orgullo, era un plug anal el cual estaba conectado a un anillo vibrador—. Lo usarás en un día de trabajo normal, yo tendré el control remoto y lo accionaré cuando lo desee. Tendrás que soportar el día con el plug dentro de ti y sin saber en qué momento accionaré el vibrador.

La expresión de espanto de Yuuri era encantadora, no podía esperar para que llegara el momento de su castigo.

—Tienes una semana para pensarlo. —Sonrió feliz, durante ese tiempo se enfocaría en disfrutar de su compañía de todas las formas deliciosas que se le ocurrieran.

—P-Pero no sé si pueda resistir con un plug por tantas horas —Yuuri lo tomó con sus manos, tampoco era muy grande pero entendía su punto.

—Yo te diré cuando te lo pondrás, el anillo vibrador es lo que llevarás todo el día.

Era un castigo bastante pesado, de seguro elegiría los tres días sin orgasmo, después de todo era la opción más cómoda y segura.

—Está bien, lo pensaré.

—Buen chico. —Plantó un beso en su frente y con un gesto lo invitó a acostarse.

Se acurrucaron en la cama para dormir, se había hecho una costumbre que se abrazaran al acostarse, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día y por ende se dejó llevar a un sueño tranquilo mientras tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos.


	14. Nunca más te desobedeceré

Por fin después de estar más de un mes trabajando como un condenado, tenían un día flojo en la pastelería.

Desde que se fue Guang Hong las cosas habían sido muy pesadas para todos y al llegar Víctor este solo causó que más gente realizara pedidos sin parar, por lo que necesitaban con urgencia que llegasen más pasteleros. 

Yuuri tomaba su mokkachino casi con aburrimiento, había terminado prácticamente todas sus labores y aún no era hora del almuerzo, afuera llovía a cántaros, tal vez por eso no habían llegado muchos pedidos y la clientela que se atrevía a salir a la calle pasaba apresurada a la pastelería, compraba lo que veían y se iban rápidamente.

El café estaba delicioso. Una de las cosas que más amaba en el mundo era el café, y el hecho de que en la pastelería hubiese una cafetera decente era algo que lo convencía siempre de conservar ese trabajo y no migrar hacia otra parte. 

Así que siguió tomando su café con tranquilidad mientras veía a Phichit trabajar, recordaba las cosas que le había dicho su amigo al otro día del congreso y seguía dándole vueltas.

Flash black ~

—¡Yuuri! —Su cuerpo no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya tenía a Phichit encima de él, su amigo lo abrazó con efusividad sin importarle que estuviera en medio de la cocina. Yuuri ya ni se sentía avergonzado, Phichit era así y muy difícilmente cambiaría, al menos él esperaba que no lo hiciera.

Se vio arrastrado hasta su puesto de trabajo, con ese gesto sabía que las intenciones de Phichit eran hablar de algo secreto, después de todo, su puesto era el más apartado de los demás y rara vez se escuchaba algo debido al traqueteo usual de la cocina.

—Ya dime qué es lo que quieres decirme —Phichit era una de las pocas personas a las que podía hablarle de forma tan directa.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y Víctor? —Yuuri lo miraba fijamente, la seriedad en su forma de hablar le indicó que esta vez no podría evadirlo—. ¿Están en una relación?

—Ya te dije que no es nada serio, solo encuentros casuales —respondió un tanto avergonzado, la palabra “mentiroso” se empezaba a repetir fuerte en su cabeza.

La mirada seria de su amigo no hacía más que amedrentarlo.

—Ok, te daré otra oportunidad para que me digas la verdad, pero esta vez seré más específico. —Su amigo miró hacia atrás, chequeando que nadie estuviese cerca y al confirmar que así era se acercó más a Yuuri, tomándolo ahora por los hombros y haciendo que el estómago de Yuuri se apretase en un doloroso nudo. ¿Y si Phichit ya sabía que era un sumiso masoquista?—. Yuuri Katsuki… ¿Estás enamorándote de Víctor? 

¿Ah?

—¡Q-Qué cosas dices! —Saltó Yuuri empujándolo un poco, sus mejillas volvían a arder de la vergüenza, no podía creer que Phichit le preguntase eso, ¿de dónde había sacado esa idea?

—Me parece que es bastante evidente, amigo, basta con solo verte cerca de él para notarlo —Phichit ahora lo miraba con los ojos cargados de sospecha, al parecer aún sopesando si Yuuri le estaba mintiendo o no—. Y me atrevería a decir que Víctor siente lo mismo por ti.

—Eso es una locura, no digas tonterías —soltó un suspiro interno de alivio, por un momento pensó que su amigo sospechaba algo—. Víctor jamás se enamoraría de mí.

—Pero no has dicho que tú no —Phichit susurró de vuelta—. No puedo hablar por Víctor porque no lo conozco, aunque me parece que su forma de tratarte no es como la de un amigo ni mucho menos como la de alguien con quien tiene un encuentro casual. Creo que está sintiendo cosas mucho más fuertes por ti y quizás ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta.

—Aun así… —balbuceó Yuuri solo para verse interrumpido.

—Pero tú, Yuuri… a ti te conozco, sé cómo te comportas cuando te enamoras y créeme que realmente deseo que lo hagas. —¿De verdad le estaba preguntando eso? Sentía que se quería morir de vergüenza—. Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, quiero ayudarte, amigo.

Lo peor de esa situación es que Yuuri no sabía qué responder, una parte de él sentía pena de no ser capaz de decirle a Phichit que no, que no estaba enamorado de Víctor porque se sentiría como una mentira. 

Pero decir que lo estaba también se sentía erróneo, no lo conocía desde h tanto tiempo por lo que no era correcto.

—Phichit… No sé qué decirte —no quería mentirle más a su amigo, sabía que pronto le diría la verdad sobre él mismo porque ya apenas soportaba tenerle un secreto a quien fue su confidente por tantos años—. Ahora mismo no puedo responderte nada coherente… si realmente quieres hablar de esto espera un tiempo más, vuelve a preguntarme cuando haya pasado más tiempo.

—Entiendo. —Su amigo le sonrió con cariño—. Era esa clase de respuesta la que quería escuchar, mientras seas sincero conmigo.

“La culpa te va a matar, Katsuki”.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi. —Fue un impulso que rara vez le daba, pero se dejó llevar por este y terminó abrazando con fuerza a su amigo, el que se preocupara tanto por él lo había puesto un poco sensible.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Yuuri, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti —el tailandés lo abrazó de vuelta—. Si Víctor te trata mal solo tienes que decírmelo e iré a partirle la cara.

Soltó una risita, Phichit siempre había sido un poco sobreprotector con él.

—No te preocupes, recuerda que sé defenderme solo.

—Cierto, había olvidado que sabes karate —se soltaron por fin—. Nunca olvidaré cuando le pegaste a ese tipo en el bar de Detroit.

—Yo preferiría olvidarlo —respondió disgustado, un tipo lo había nalgueado una vez en un bar en Estados Unidos, su primera reacción fue darle su mejor golpe, había terminado hacía poco con Tadashi y estaba un poco sensible, nunca olvidaría la expresión de Phichit.

—Aún conservo las fotos del tipo ese tirado en el suelo.

Yuuri soltó un bufido, de pronto recordó algo que quería preguntarle.

—¿Y qué te pareció Chris? —le dio una sonrisa sugerente, se había notado a leguas que el suizo había caído prendado ante su amigo.

Phichit le lanzó una mirada despectiva que lo dejó sorprendido.

—Se nota que está acostumbrado a coquetear con cualquier cosa que parezca humana, no me llamó la atención.

—Pero creo que tú sí le llamaste la atención.

—No me sorprende —su amigo le guiñó un ojo—. Me mantengo en forma.

Soltó una carcajada natural.

—Eres todo un caso.

—Tú también, mira que intentar hacer de Cupido entre el suizo ese y yo. Mira, está muy guapo y todo, su cuerpo se veía bastante apetecible y ni hablar de su trasero, pero ahora estoy en busca de algo serio, quiero un novio al que darle cariño y que acepte mis hámsteres, no busco nada pasional y eso es todo lo que Chris puede ofrecerme.

Se encogió de hombros, sonaba bastante lógico, al parecer su amigo tenía las cosas bien claras a diferencia de él mismo, por lo que no intervendría.

Fin flash back ~

 

Había pasado más de una semana desde esa conversación y aún seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, las preguntas de Phichit llegaban a su mente en los momentos menos apropiados y muchas veces se quedaba mirando a Víctor mientras meditaba sobre el tema.

Durante esos días no había hecho más que trabajar y seguir disfrutando de los placeres que le traía las noches con Víctor. La rutina seguía prácticamente igual y Yuuri no hacía más que agradecerlo, era un ritmo que se sentía feliz de llevar, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba al principio.

Había empezado a conocer a Víctor poco a poco, hablaban en el trabajo cada vez que el ruso pasaba por su estación y día a día se daba cuenta de que tenía mucho en común con él, además la química que compartían en la cama parecía trasladarse a la cocina, una vez entendió el ritmo de trabajo del ruso y este comprendió que no era buena idea alterar las recetas en el último minuto se habían llevado mucho mejor.

El resto del día siguió trabajando con tranquilidad, Víctor tenía libre por lo que el resto de la jornada pasó de forma más lenta de lo habitual, Yuuri estaba impaciente por salir pronto y una vez dio la hora casi voló a su departamento a buscar ropa de cambio.

Al llegar aprovechó de lavar de inmediato la ropa, se preparó algo de comer y limpió un poco el departamento, después de todo se había juntado una pequeña capa de polvo en todos lados ya que apenas había estado allí desde que había aceptado ser el sumiso de Víctor. 

Tendió la ropa una vez la lavadora paró, sacó una muda para el día siguiente y cerró todo con llave, Víctor lo esperaba. 

 

—Mira hacia acá, Yuuri, pon esa cara inocente que tanto me calienta —Víctor lo miraba con una expresión que solo denotaba lujuria, estaba de pie al borde de la cama, apoyando su rodilla en esta y apuntando su celular hacia él.

No podía moverse, apenas había llegado al departamento el ruso lo había asaltado como si no se hubiesen visto en años y no había dudado un segundo en comenzar a jugar con él una vez le había pedido que se desnudase.

Ahora estaba amarrado encima de la cama, se notaba que Víctor había ido de compras, considerando la cantidad de juguetes nuevos que tenía sobre ella, además de las sábanas de satén rojo en las que estaba Yuuri tendido. En todo ese tiempo jamás las había visto y tenían ese agradable olor a nuevo. 

Su Amo había comprado un lazo rojo muy suave, a pesar de lo firme que estaba atado a su piel se notaba que no le dejaría marcas visibles, un detalle bastante importante considerando que Yuuri no podía utilizar ropa de mangas largas debido a su trabajo.

—Me encanta cómo queda el rojo en ti, Yuuri, la forma en que resalta tu piel hace que parezcas un muñeco de porcelana. —Un flash de la cámara lo cegó por un segundo, pero no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento—. Me dan ganas de mandar a enmarcar estas fotos.

Esa idea lo puso nervioso y no pudo evitar removerse un poco, lo que provocó que recibiera una fuerte nalgada en respuesta, daba igual, el lazo también cubría su boca de forma que amortiguaba cualquier sonido que hiciese.

—¿Quieres ver si tu culo se pone tan rojo como este lazo, Yuuri?

La fuerte nalgada que vino a continuación le puso en aviso de la sesión de spanking que su Amo tenía planeada para él.

Definitivamente sería una noche larga. 

 

Algo le decía que ese no sería un día normal. 

A juzgar por la sonrisa perversa que tenía el ruso al despertar algo le haría y probablemente no le gustaría. 

—Buenos días, Iuuri. —Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a despertar a su lado, menos si consideraba que esa noche ambos se habían quedado dormidos estando desnudos, demasiado exhaustos como para siquiera ponerse algo de ropa.

—Buenos días, Amo —murmuró somnoliento.

—Hoy es el día, Yuuri —Víctor estaba especialmente entusiasmado al levantarse, esperaba que no fuera lo que él creía.

—¿El día de qué, Amo? —preguntó con su mejor voz de inocente, tal vez así se salvaba de su castigo.

—No creas que porque uses tu voz de niño bueno te salvarás —Víctor lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara sin dejar de sonreír—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que endulzas un poco la voz cuando quieres librarte de algo.

—N-no sé de qué me habla —tartamudeó nervioso, ¡rayos! Esa era su mejor y única arma, si lo habían descubierto tan pronto significaba que estaba totalmente expuesto a la perversión del ruso.

Aunque no se quejaba, era delicioso dejarse corromper.

Víctor se paró frente a él, aun estando desnudo su mirada era imponente.

—Hoy empieza tu castigo, debes decirme tu elección ahora.

Ay no, tenía la esperanza de que ese momento se retrasara lo más posible, las dos opciones de castigo eran muy duras. La palabra “castigo” tomaba real forma cuando debía elegir una de esas y Yuuri no había hecho más que meditarlo todos esos días con la esperanza de encontrarle algo bueno.

Pero no, ambas opciones estaban hechas para total deleite de Víctor y eso era algo que no podía evitar, por lo que con un suspiro de resignación se decidió al fin.

—Elijo el plug vibrador, Amo.

La expresión de Víctor se tornó sorprendida por un momento, al parecer no se esperaba esa elección. ¿Acaso creía que él aguantaría tres días sin un orgasmo? ¿Tres días teniendo sexo con Víctor y aguantando correrse? Imposible. 

—Interesante. —Esa sonrisa solo podía significar su condena—. Vaya, Yuuri, me encanta cómo me sorprendes, y yo aquí pensando en todas las formas en que te torturaría estos días… aunque esto es mucho mejor.

El ruso caminó hacia el mueble donde guardaba la mayoría de los juguetes, volvió con el plug y se lo entregó a Yuuri. El solo tenerlo en la mano hacía que quisiera arrepentirse.

—Guárdalo por ahora, antes de irnos te lo pondré.

Se dirigió al baño dejándolo solo, Yuuri analizó el aparato un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que el vibrador no tenía botón de encendido ni apagado. Lo que solo podía significar que ese juguete funcionaba gracias a un control remoto, el cual obviamente tendría Víctor en su poder.

Oh no.

“No entres en pánico”. 

Se repitió esa frase una y otra vez, la verdad es que él pensaba que Víctor lo dejaría puesto solo con el vibrador y el plug y que le diría cuándo prenderlo y apagarlo, no se esperaba que este tuviera el control completo de él a distancia.

¡Tenía la esperanza de que al menos existiera un botón para apagarlo en caso de que no soportara más! ¿Cómo iba a aguantar todo el día con eso? 

La respuesta era simple, no lo lograría. Víctor quería verlo entrar en desesperación y ese era el escenario más probable, ahora sentía que no había meditado bien su elección.

Bueno, ya no había nada que hacer, así que lo mejor sería tomar medidas preventivas.

Caminó hacia el cajón de juguetes de su Amo, después de todo tenía permiso de revisarlo y tomar lo que quisiera, Víctor había sido claro en que podía registrar el departamento entero si así lo quería, por supuesto no lo había hecho, pero en esos momentos era un mal necesario.

Sacó del cajón una botella de lubricante sellada, no quería arriesgarse a llevar una abierta y que después se le pudiera derramar en todas sus cosas, tristemente era algo que ya le había pasado en una oportunidad y limpiar sus objetos personales de lubricante era una tarea bastante tediosa.

Rebuscó entre los cajones hasta que encontró uno con muchos condones, había tantos tipos y colores que se prometió a sí mismo volver después a mirar con más detenimiento, por ahora solo sacaría unos cuantos en caso de emergencia.

Guardó las cosas en su bolso y se dirigió a asearse, a juzgar por el silencio Víctor había terminado de ducharse, por lo que se acercó al baño en el momento justo en que este salía de él.

Desvió la mirada al verlo salir desnudo, en respuesta recibió un fuerte nalgazo que le provocó un leve saltito, al menos estaba entrando al baño por lo que se encerró dentro.

El resto de la hora se preocuparon de asearse, vestirse y desayunar, una vez listos se levantaron de la mesa, Yuuri estaba por salir cuando Víctor lo detuvo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

Se vio acorralado por su Amo, tenía la pared a su espalda mientras el ruso apoyaba un brazo y acercaba su rostro a él.

—Tengo que ponerte el juguete, bájate los pantalones.

Y él que tenía la esperanza de que Víctor lo olvidara. La suerte jamás estuvo de su lado.

Con algo de vergüenza le entregó el plug, se desabrochó lentamente el pantalón y lo bajó hasta los muslos evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar el juguete en las manos de Víctor.

—Buen chico. —Sonrió Víctor.

Sentir su mano fría acariciando sus muslos le provocó un subidón de calentura, esa mañana no lo habían hecho y ahora sospechaba que Víctor lo había hecho a propósito. 

Cuando su mano se acercó a su miembro notó con vergüenza cómo empezaba a endurecerse, y es que ¡joder! Esa forma de mirarlo que tenía el ruso como si quisiese comérselo era irresistible, aún no le ponía el vibrador y ya sentía que vibraba por dentro ante el tacto de su Amo.

—Espera aquí, necesito buscar el lubricante para ponerte el plug.

Lo soltó y se dirigió a la habitación haciéndolo sentir abandonado, trató de calmar su respiración mientras esperaba al ruso, no quería irse empalmado al trabajo.

—Listo.

Víctor venía con una botella de lubricante y el plug en la mano, Yuuri vio con resignación cómo este se ponía un poco en los dedos y los frotaba para calentarlos dejando el plug en la mesita.

Se vio envuelto en un abrazo, Víctor comenzó a dejarle deliciosos besos en el cuello que le provocaban escalofríos de placer, una mano tomó sus nalgas para separarlas mientras sentía un travieso dedo entrando en su interior.

El gemido que le sacó sonó como eco en la habitación, Yuuri agradecía que se viese un poco amortiguado por la puerta, si no los vecinos hace rato habrían ido a protestar por los ruidos que hacía el japonés. 

Víctor siguió jugando con su interior, un segundo dedo entró en él y comenzó a moverlos como tijeras, tuvo que sujetarse a su Amo para guardar la compostura, el día recién empezaba para él y ya era una tortura.

—Controla tus gemidos, Yuuri, si no quieres que el castigo se alargue otro día más —Víctor le habló al oído y el tono ronco de su voz le indicó lo excitado que estaba el ruso—. Sabes que tengo debilidad por tu voz, pero no puedo follarte ahora así que contrólate.

Yuuri hizo lo que pudo para controlar su voz, trató de no pensar en los largos dedos de Víctor dentro de él y en cómo no tendría consuelo hasta la noche, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor mientras esperaba aferrado a él a que terminara de prepararlo.

Un movimiento hacia atrás y su Amo ya había tomado el plug, fue un alivio sentir cómo tomaba su miembro, aunque solo fuera para ponerle el anillo vibrador, el que estuviera erecto hizo el trabajo más fácil. 

Sabía lo que venía ahora y no se sorprendió cuando sintió cómo Víctor introducía de un solo movimiento el plug dentro de él, fue casi un milagro que no sollozara de placer.

Ya estaba, ahora tenía tanto el anillo vibrador como el plug dentro de él, Víctor se inclinó para subirle los pantalones, con un poco dificultad guardó la erección tras su ropa y terminó de subir el cierre. 

Yuuri solo se dejó hacer, se sentía agitado y caliente, prefería evitar los movimientos bruscos sobre todo si planeaba sobrevivir ese día con dignidad.

—¡Listo! Ahora vamos a trabajar.

Víctor le regaló una sonrisa de corazón y tomándolo de la mano lo arrastró fuera del departamento, Yuuri podía sentir el plug dentro de él, la sensación no era incómoda, incluso podía decir que era un pequeño alivio considerando lo cachondo que se sentía.

Pero después de caminar un par de cuadras a su trabajo no podía decir lo mismo. 

Se sentía sudado y la sensación de calentura no bajaba, miraba a todos lados a ver si alguien se daba cuenta de su estado, pero obviamente estaba siendo paranoico.

No ayudaba que su erección no hubiese bajado desde que Víctor le puso el anillo a pesar de que este aún no estaba activado en modo vibrador.

Llegaron al trabajo por fin, Yuuri se adelantó como siempre solía hacer, después de todo no podían llegar juntos todos los días sin que ninguno de sus compañeros comenzara a sospechar porque siempre venían juntos.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! 

Sus compañeros lo saludaban al pasar, el japonés respondía con la mayor naturalidad posible, esperaba que nadie notara su comportamiento extraño, tuvo que ir al baño a cambiarse por miedo a que alguien lo mirara y notara lo que traía encima.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendo demasiado real el plug dentro de él, quería que la tierra se lo tragase, sobre todo al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Víctor.

“No importa, Yuuri, eres un profesional. Te comportarás como si nada raro estuviera pasando y harás un trabajo impecable como todos los días, esto no te va a ganar”.

¡A trabajar! Fue derecho a su puesto evitando dar pasos demasiado fuertes, buscó en la pizarra de pedidos para ver por dónde comenzar, el día era un tanto flojo, pero al menos tenía trabajo por hacer y en el cual concentrarse. 

Comenzó con la crema chiboust, era una de sus favoritas, una deliciosa mezcla entre crema pastelera y merengue italiano, Yuuri la adoraba.

La primera hora pasó inmune, de estar tanto de pie ya no lo sentía mucho, si hacia un movimiento brusco volvía a remecerse dentro de él, pero nada que no pudiese manejar. 

El problema real era el anillo.

Jodido anillo que lo aprisionaba con la fuerza precisa, era incómodo tenerlo todo el tiempo ahí pero no porque doliera si no por lo extrañamente grato que era. 

Aun así podía manejarlo, se convencía con este pensamiento mientras revolvía una mezcla de crema inglesa, aunque ese poder de convencimiento se fue al carajo cuando el aparato de pronto se activó y comenzó a vibrar.

Soltó un fuerte jadeo debido a la sorpresa, no se lo esperaba y el sonido solo escapó de su boca, lo que provocó que uno de sus compañeros lo mirara preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? 

—Solo me golpee en el meñique del pie, no te preocupes —mintió, dándole una sonrisa nerviosa y revolviendo mientras el anillo vibraba.

Era una sensación muy agradable, si le sumaba al plug dentro de él se sentía como un paraíso, el cual rápidamente se convertía en infierno al percatarse que estaba en un lugar público y por lo tanto no podía dejarse llevar.

Sentía que sudaba entero, más consciente que nunca del objeto que estaba en su interior, se removió un poco por la necesidad de roce y tuvo que ahogar un gemido que estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios.

La crema ya estaba lista, la apagó justo a tiempo, estuvo a segundos de que se arruinara por culpa de su calentura, maldecía a Víctor por su mente pervertida.

Fue a lavarse la cara, se secó con una de las toallas del baño del personal mientras ahogada un gemido en esta, desesperado por tocarse. Estaba decidido a sacarse el pantalón y masturbarse en el baño cuando alguien tocó la puerta, tuvo que desechar frustrado ese pensamiento y salir de allí.

Volvió a su puesto, una vez en la cocina sintió cómo el vibrador paraba, dejándolo con una dolorosa erección (que gracias a kami sama no se notaba por el mandil) y una sensación de desasosiego.

Se fue a su puesto a terminar con su trabajo, dirigió una rápida mirada a Víctor al notar que este lo observaba con ojos risueños, el muy canalla hasta tenía el descaro de reírse de él.

—Yuuri, recuerda que hoy tienes que hacer crema de avellanas con cacao.

—¿Nutella? —Se giró rápidamente hacia Celestino, quien había entrado recién a las cocinas—. ¿Dijiste Nutella?

—Recibimos un pedido especial para una torta de novios y la novia insiste en que quiere Nutella casera en una de las capas, tu receta es deliciosa, lo dejo en tus manos.

¡Por fin algo bueno ese día! Se fue casi saltando a la bodega, le encantaba hacer esa delicia, muchas veces la hacía en su hogar solo para comérsela a cucharadas.

Sacó los ingredientes necesarios y volvió a su puesto a cocinar feliz, haría un poco de más para comer algo, después de todo, si era un poquito no pasaría nada.

—Escuché que vas a hacer crema de avellanas, recuerda darme un poco —Phichit se había acercado con su habitual sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero ya conoces nuestro trato.

—Lo sé, te traeré algunas galletas de canela de mi puesto.

De un segundo a otro sintió el vibrar de nuevo, al menos logró aguantarse el jadeo que estuvo a punto de soltar, pero la expresión en su cara debió ser muy rara porque llamó la atención de su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? —El tailandés se acercó más a él, Yuuri en un acto reflejo dio un par de pasos atrás, era muy incómodo sentirse así de caliente y desesperado mientras hablaba con Phichit.

—S-sí, todo bien no te preocupes —volvió a alejarse de él cuando su amigo se acercó, el vibrador seguía activado y sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—¿Seguro? Estás muy rojo, Yuuri, ¿no estarás afiebrado? —No pudo zafarse de él, Phichit era muy insistente y sabía que no se iría hasta comprobar que estuviera bien.

Dejó que se acercara a tocarle la frente y se sintió el peor amigo del mundo cuando ahogó un gemido al sentir el tacto frío de las manos de su amigo en su frente. Era un alivio el contraste de temperatura.

—Estás caliente, pero no pareciera que tienes fiebre —Phichit lo miraba preocupado—. ¿Seguro que no quieres sentarte un rato? 

Si se sentaba estaba seguro que sentiría el plug más fuerte que nunca y probablemente se correría, así que mejor evitarlo.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, solo hace un poco de calor, no he salido a respirar aire fresco en un rato.

Phichit lo miró evaluador, pareció conforme con su respuesta así que se acercó más a él, esta vez posando sus dos manos en el cuello del japonés y provocando un suspiro de alivio en él.

—¿Mejor? 

“Soy de lo peor”.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió agradecido, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el vibrador que le hacía sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo y en cómo las manos de su mejor amigo eran tan placenteras.

“Prometo compensarte por esto, Phichit” pensó avergonzado.“Te regalaré un hámster para tu cumpleaños”.

—¿Yuuri? —El dueño de su tormento por fin había llegado y ahora los observaba con una ceja levantada.

—Yo solo estaba ayudando a Yuuri, el pobre estaba todo acalorado —Phichit sonrió desvergonzado, antes de irse le apretó una mejilla en un gesto de cariño.

Se quedó a solas con Víctor, el ruso tenía una mano en el bolsillo y al parecer accionó el vibrador porque este frenó.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se apoyó en un mueble ante la mirada seria de Víctor.

—Así que… ¿Aprovechándote de tu amigo? 

Yuuri lo miró indignado.

—Solo me estaba tocando el cuello, Víctor.

—Mientras tienes un vibrador activado en tu cuerpo, eso es prácticamente una falta —susurró el ruso ahora más cerca de él—. Recuerda que estás en medio de un castigo, Yuuri, no me hagas tomar medidas más serias.

Debería sentirse intimidado por la mirada enojada de Víctor, o porque sus palabras indicaban que la cosa podía ponerse peor, pero lo cierto es que lo único que podía hacer era en fijarse en sus labios, y en lo atrayente que era su olor al tenerlo tan cerca. Lo necesitaba ya.

Miró hacia los lados, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba cerca y por los demás, todos estaban concentrados en su trabajo. Aprovechando la ocasión, se acercó un poco a Víctor para susurrarle al oído.

—¿Y si vamos a los vestidores y me castigas allá? 

Dio una traviesa lamida a su oreja tratando de enfatizar su insinuación, la cara de Víctor lo tapaba del resto de la cocina así que sabía que nadie lo había visto coquetearle tan descaradamente.

El ruso lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó con delicadeza de él, su expresión ya no estaba tan seria (aunque parecía intentarlo), pero en sus ojos podía ver que había encendido algo en él, sus pupilas dilatas no lo engañaban.

—Ten cuidado con lo que pides, Yuuri, si te tomo ahora no te soltaré el resto del día.

Víctor se alejó de él sonriendo. 

El resto de la jornada se tornó desesperante, Víctor prendía el dispositivo en los momentos menos esperados, a veces dejaba un largo rato sin encenderlo y Yuuri se confiaba en que lo había olvidado, hasta que de un momento a otro volvía a encenderlo y este se sentía desesperado por culminar.

A pesar de que había ido al baño en un par de ocasiones nunca había logrado culminar, siempre llegaba alguien a buscarlo por algún motivo y Yuuri empezaba a sospechar que Víctor tenía algo que ver en eso, a juzgar por las miradas divertidas que le lanzaba. 

Se sentía asquerosamente sudado y cachondo, evitó ir a otras estaciones por miedo a que de alguna forma alguien se diera cuenta de su estado y pensara que era un pervertido, ni siquiera había ido a comer por el miedo a sentarse y que todo fuese aún peor. 

La jornada avanzó con desesperante lentitud, cuando finalmente llegó a su fin Yuuri limpió su puesto rápidamente para ir a cambiarse mientras sentía cómo el vibrador volvía a encenderse.

Estaba rojo y le costaba respirar, el placer era desesperante y sabía que debía correrse pronto o se volvería loco. 

Fue al baño del primer piso a refrescarse la cara, soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir que la vibración era más fuerte, al parecer ese aparato del demonio tenía un nivel más y por dios que lo estaba sintiendo.

Salió del baño, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaba subiendo la escalera para ir a cambiarse, Phichit incluido. Iba a dirigirse ahí cuando se topó con la sorpresa de que Chris estaba en la entrada.

Estaba desesperado de placer, trató de evitar la mirada de Chris y así escabullirse, no se sentía capaz de tener una conversación coherente, pero para variar ese no era su día de suerte.

—Bonsoir, Yuuri —el suizo se acercó a él con elegantes movimientos, si pudiese hacer un hoyo ahí mismo y esconderse lo habría hecho.

—Ho-hola, Chris —tartamudeó nervioso, ¡por kami sama! Solo quería salir pronto para terminar el castigo con Víctor—. ¿Vienes por Víctor?

El suizo lo miró de forma analítica, Yuuri tragó saliva, Chris tenía un especie de radar para comprender situaciones sexuales, esperaba que en ese momento el radar se apagara para poder volver a casa con dignidad.

—En realidad vine por ti, quería preguntarte algo —Chris se acercó más a él, su expresión era de confidencia por lo que Yuuri se apartó un poco de sus compañeros (los cuales se habían quedado conversando al pie de la escalera) y se acercó un poco más al suizo, esperaba que este fuese al grano.

—¿A mí? ¿Qué necesitas?

—Quería saber si podías salir conmigo mañana —le preguntó con seriedad.

La pregunta lo sorprendió, sin duda le caía bien Chris y las veces en que se habían visto la conversación entre ellos había fluido muy fácil, ¿pero invitarlo a salir? Chris sabía que él era el sumiso de Víctor.

Debió poner una cara de confusión más que evidente porque el suizo comenzó a reír.

—No me refiero a salir a una cita, tranquilo —le revolvió el pelo con cariño, si ya era incómodo estar con un vibrador activado la cosa empeoraba cuando alguien lo tocaba, solo esperaba que Víctor no los viera y se volviera a enojar—. Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar, me uniré a un club de baile por aquí cerca y no quiero ir solo, las clases son dos veces a la semana y dura una hora, se lo pregunté a Phichit pero me rechazó…

Yuuri comprendió rápidamente la situación, sintió doble alivio al notar que el suizo no quería una cita con él y que el vibrador por fin había parado.

—Y quieres ver si accederá a acompañarte si ve que yo también voy al club ¿verdad?

—Exacto, ¿qué dices, Yuuri? Te paso a buscar después del trabajo, tardaremos una hora y después quedas libre.

—¿Haciendo planes para mañana? —Víctor se había acercado a ellos, su rostro se veía bastante inexpresivo y Yuuri no supo descifrarlo bien.

—Solo te robaré a Yuuri por una hora mañana, no es gran cosa —el suizo se encogió de hombros—. Es más, hasta me lo agradecerás.

Yuuri se despidió, prometiendo estar al otro día listo para irse con Chris, iba subiendo los escalones cuando el vibrador volvió activarse, esta vez parecía estar a su máxima potencia.

Fue demasiado, casi se tropieza y tuvo que detenerse en el último escalón, apoyándose con la rodilla en el suelo, aún sosteniéndose de la baranda. 

Sintió pasos tras él, sabía que era Víctor subiendo, algo le decía que había activado el vibrador a modo de castigo por pillarlo conversando con Chris.

No se volteó y no necesitó hacerlo, unos brazos lo ayudaron a levantarse y con cuidado lo dirigieron al vestidor. Entraron como si nada pasase, sacó sus cosas rápidamente y corrió a cambiarse al baño.

Ya no podía más. Todo el día recibiendo corrientes de estimulación era desesperante, ¡necesitaba correrse ya!

Se cambió de ropa en tiempo récord, no quería guardar su erección, sabía que no necesitaba tocarse mucho para culminar así que con rapidez comenzó a masturbarse. 

Era un alivio, le quedaba poco para correrse, sus mejillas estaban más rojas que nunca y tenía el cuerpo entero caliente y sudoroso.

Solo un poco más… unos segundos más y acabaría…

—¡Yuuri! Abre la puerta.

—¡Mierda! —soltó frustrado, no podía negarse a la orden de su Amo, pero nunca había lamentado tanto que Víctor lo buscase.

Arregló como pudo su pantalón y abrió la puerta, Víctor entró casi derribándolo y cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Su mirada seria pareció ablandarse un poco al mirarlo, debía verse desastroso, todo rojo y sudado, parecía que había corrido una maratón.

—Así que… ¿tienes una cita mañana?

¿Qué?

Yuuri lo miró extrañado, a juzgar por la expresión de Víctor este hablaba totalmente enserio. ¿De verdad le estaba preguntando si tenia una cita mañana? ¿Con Chris? 

—Claro que no, solo saldremos como amigos.

Víctor lo miró evaluador.

—El contrato especifica que esto —Yuuri los señaló a ambos—. Es exclusivo, lo que significa que ninguno tendrá citas con nadie durante estos tres meses de contrato.

Enfatizó el ninguno, no le haría mucha gracia que Víctor lo hiciera la verdad.

—Pero te invitó a salir —insistió Víctor—. Chris nunca hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Me invitó a un club de baile con él, dijo que no quería ir solo.

Víctor lo miraba evaluador, incluso con esa expresión en su cara se veía tan atractivo… ¡Deja de fantasear, Yuuri! 

—Está bien, puedes ir —Víctor lo señaló con seriedad—. Pero debes decirme dónde es, yo te iré a buscar y nos iremos directos a mi departamento.

—Sí, Amo —contestó más tranquilo.

—Por un momento pensé que tendrías una cita con mi mejor amigo, eso sí que sería incómodo —Víctor soltó una risa nerviosa, al parecer la idea lo había tenido tenso.

—Eso es absurdo, si alguien tiene más posibilidades de tener una cita aquí es usted, Amo —respondió Yuuri casi riéndose, la idea de que Víctor se preocupase porque saliera con otro era extrañamente reconfortante, casi se ríe del alivio.

—No digas eso —Víctor le sonrió con cariño, atrayéndolo en un abrazo—. Eres adorable, Yuuri.

Aún en una situación así se sentía cómodo en los brazos de Víctor.

Eso, hasta que el ruso encendió el vibrador una vez más.

—¡Ah! —soltar un gemido en sus brazos se sentía más apropiado, aunque la desesperación de tenerlo junto a él y no poder tener sexo era aún más desesperante.

—Pobre Yuuri… tendrás que seguir esperando por correrte.

Víctor comenzó a dejarle besos y lamidas en su cuello mientras lo acorralaba contra la fría pared del baño, apenas podía contener los gemidos pero debía hacerlo, sus compañeros podían escucharlos y eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Pero estaba a punto de colapsar, sentía que se echaría a llorar si no lograba culminar pronto.

—Por favor —muy tarde, sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas—. Por favor, Amo, no puedo más.

Víctor frenó sus besos para mirarlo a los ojos, detuvo el camino de sus lágrimas con un dedo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu departamento? 

Asintió con ahínco, ya no se sentía capaz de hablar.

—Bien, vamos para allá.

El vibrador volvió a parar, dejándolo en esa desesperación por placer que era incluso peor.

Salieron hechos una bala de la pastelería, nunca se había hecho tan largo el camino a casa y cuando por fin abrió la puerta para entrar ni siquiera le importó que esa fuese la primera vez de Víctor en su departamento.

Apenas cerró la puerta se abalanzó sobre el ruso, de un salto se subió arriba de él confiando en que la fuerza de este no permitiría que cayeran al suelo.

Confió bien, Víctor lo atrapó junto a él, aunque la sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara no alcanzó a expresarla porque Yuuri atrapó sus labios en un beso demandante.

Se sentía en la gloria besarlo, casi nunca podía sentir sus labios por la clase de juegos que llevaban a cabo y estaba bien, pero en ese punto no se sentía capaz de contenerse.

Víctor avanzó hasta el único sillón largo que tenía, con delicadeza se dejó caer sin interrumpir el beso, su lengua hacía rato había entrado en acción y parecía querer recorrerlo por completo, juntándose en una danza deliciosamente erótica. 

Soltó un gemido de protesta cuando su Amo lo soltó, pero no fue capaz de decir nada cuando sintió una vez más el vibrador activándose.

Se dejó caer casi jadeando en el sillón, Víctor ahora estaba de pie mirándolo mientras sonreía con el control remoto en la mano.

—Desnúdate, Yuuri.

Intentó obedecerlo lo más rápido que pudo pero la vibración y su necesidad de fricción se lo impedían, sentía que quería morirse ahí mismo.

Al fin terminó de sacarse cada prenda, estaba hecho un desastre en el sofá, solo tenía el anillo y el plug puesto, por lo demás su pelo estaba alborotado, podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y cuerpo entero.

Víctor lo observaba gemir, parecía que se divertía mientras subía la potencia del vibrador haciendo que se retorciera ahí mismo entre gemidos desesperados.

—¡Por favor, Amo! —imploró.

—Solo un poco más, Yuuri —Víctor sacó su celular para fotografiarlo, no sabía qué tenía de interesante ese momento considerando que estaba hecho un desastre.

Cuando Víctor dejó el teléfono en la mesita no pudo contenerse más, sin importarle si estaba violando alguna regla o algo se abalanzó una vez más sobre el ruso, quedando sentado sobre él en el sillón, besándolo con desesperación.

Víctor solo se dejaba tocar, al parecer disfrutaba de su desesperación porque no hacía nada más que sonreír, sin preocuparse en detenerlo o ayudarlo en su agonía.

Así que apartándose un poco desabrochó el pantalón de su Amo liberando el miembro erecto de él, no podía detenerse a admirar su sexo en ese momento a pesar de lo bello que se veía estando así de chorreante de líquido preseminal.

Se sacó el plug de un movimiento, necesitaba metérselo en ese mismo instante.

—¡Yuuri, espera! Falta el condón —Víctor lo apartó, se estiró hacia el bolso de Yuuri y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar uno—. Sabía que tendrías uno aquí, siento que ya te conozco mejor.

Le arrebató el preservativo de las manos, no tenía tiempo para tonterías en ese momento. Rompió el envoltorio con los dientes y casi con brusquedad se lo puso a su Amo, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

Ya estaba listo, por fin no necesitaba esperar más por lo que se subió arriba de él y alineándolo hacia su entrada con una mano se dejó caer de golpe.

—Mierda, Yuuri —jadeó Víctor, lo había tomado por sorpresa—. Ni siquiera te preparaste…

—Y-ya estaba listo. —Comenzó el vaivén de inmediato, después de estar todo el día con un plug en su interior lo que menos quería era esperar más.

Con los brazos empujó a Víctor hasta que su espalda tocó el respaldo del sillón, se apoyó en sus hombros y comenzó a saltar arriba de él con fuerza.

—Yuuri, espera —Víctor trató de detenerlo, se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por hablar—. Cálmate un poco si no quieres que me corra antes.

Imposible, bastó con un par de movimientos más para que por fin culminara en un orgasmo que le proporcionó tanto alivio que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más. 

Alivio… era la palabra que mejor describía cómo se sentía, por fin había logrado culminar en un orgasmo y solo podía sentirse desdichado.

Se apoyó en el hombro de Víctor intentando contener los sollozos, había sido tan delicioso poder correrse al fin que las lágrimas salían solas, como eliminando toda la tensión del día.

—Yuuri, ¿qué ocurre? —Víctor lo estrechó en sus brazos intentando confortarlo, la preocupación inundaba su voz.

—Nunca más... —sollozó Yuuri—. Nunca más volveré a desobedecerle.

Se apegó más a su abrazo, tratando de calmar el estúpido impulso de llanto que había tenido, sabía que era por acumular mucha energía y él solía botarla en lágrimas.

—Creo que fui un poco duro contigo —Víctor le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla—, ahora estoy aquí, Yuuri, todo estará bien.

Con cuidado salió de su interior, dejándolo en el sofá y buscando con la mirada un basurero donde dejar el condón.

—No se corrió —mencionó preocupado, eso era raro en Víctor.

—No alcancé, me asaltaste como un loco adicto al sexo —Víctor se rio—. Esa es una faceta tuya que me encantaría volver a ver.

—No creo que se haya acabado del todo —Yuuri se sentía de todo menos satisfecho.

Se bajó del sillón para arrodillarse frente a Víctor, de un bocado se metió todo su miembro a la boca, disfrutando del sabor que desprendía su piel.

De inmediato escuchó el gemido ronco de su Amo, sus manos atraparon su cabeza buscando profundizar la mamada y Yuuri respondió feliz a ese gesto haciendo un movimiento con su lengua que sabía volvería loco a Víctor.

Siguió engulléndolo todo, entraba y salía por su boca en un ritmo que se tornó cómodo para ambos, a juzgar por los espasmos que sentía venir, su Amo estaba a punto de correrse, solo que en el lugar equivocado.

Alejó su boca del miembro de Víctor, con cuidado sacó otro condón del bolso junto al lubricante, no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento mientras le ponía el preservativo y lo bañaba con la mezcla.

Volvió a subirse sobre él, el alivio seguía serpenteando por su cuerpo mezclándose con la necesidad de placer, no necesitaba acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro por lo que volvió a saltar sobre su miembro arrancándole gemidos a ambos.

La forma en que Víctor lo miraba mientras lo montaba era atrapante, se vio de pronto buscando el placer de su Amo mientras le arañaba los hombros, provocando que una parte animal en él se despertara y lográndolo al fin cuando Víctor lo levantó con brusquedad, lanzándolo hacia el sillón con fuerza y tomándolo de las caderas para penetrarlo de una estocada.

En esa posición el ruso tenía mejor acceso a él, lo tomaba con fiereza mientras Yuuri se dejaba llevar en gemidos, podía ver su balcón desde donde estaba y eso solo le provocaba más placer.

El hacerlo con Víctor en un lugar que consideraba suyo era reconfortante, escuchar los gemidos roncos que le provocaba por zambullirse dentro de él era una de las mejores sinfonías que había escuchado.

Cuando por fin culminó en otro delicioso orgasmo parecía que había llevado al borde a su Amo, este siguió embistiéndolo por un rato hasta que se dejó llevar dentro de él en un gemido ronco, murmurando cosas en ruso que Yuuri no lograba entender.

Ahora cayeron los dos sobre el sofá, respirando agitados y apenas capaces de moverse.

—Así que… ¿este es tu departamento? —murmuró Víctor con voz cansada—. Es acogedor.

—Gracias —musitó Yuuri, si se moría en ese momento lo haría feliz.

—Tu eres acogedor —el abrazo de Víctor se volvió más fuerte, el ruso lo estrechaba por la espalda—. ¿Estás bien?

—Solo un poco grogui —un apretón en el estómago le indicó que debía comer, no había podido probar bocado en todo el día—. Tengo un poco de hambre.

—¿Pizza? —preguntó Víctor con un deje feliz en su voz.

—Pizza —afirmó Yuuri contento.

Por un momento los dos habían olvidado el protocolo que ellos mismos establecían, pero Yuuri estaba feliz.

Porque cada vez que veía sonreír a Víctor sentía cómo algo se removía en su interior.

Sabía bien cómo se llamaba ese sentimiento, pero no lo diría en voz alta ni así mismo por un tiempo, quería vivir feliz esta etapa que estaba viviendo con Víctor.

Aún no era el momento de ser sincero consigo mismo.


	15. ¡Esto no es amor!

Ya estaba empezando a hacer frío. 

Y el frío en Tokio no era algo que se podía ignorar, menos alguien tan friolero como Yuuri. Llevaba un abrigo azul que le quedaba algo grande, bufanda, gorro y guantes; y sin embargo seguía sintiendo que no era suficiente.

Sabía que aún no era época para estar tan abrigado, pero no podía arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado, faltar al trabajo no era una opción para él. 

Esperaba a Chris en la entrada de la pastelería, había salido una hora antes de su turno, al menos le habían avisado en la mañana por lo que tuvo la oportunidad de llamar a Chris y avisarle para que pasara más temprano por él.

Cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, esperaba impaciente su llegada, tenía curiosidad por la supuesta clase a la que iría con el suizo, solo por si acaso llevó una muda de ropa deportiva, después de todo no especificó qué clase de baile harían. 

Sopló en sus manos intentando calmar un poco el frío, su impaciencia se debía más que nada a Víctor y eso era algo que lo tenía incómodo.

El ruso había estado actuando un poco extraño, desde la mañana se notaba distraído, sacaba su teléfono a cada rato y suspiraba cada vez que lo veía. Yuuri no había querido decir nada, después de todo su posición como sumiso no se lo permitía y tampoco quería ser un entrometido.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo de casa su celular comenzó a sonar, pensó que al fin le estarían devolviendo la llamada y Víctor estaría feliz, pero este solo se limitó a lanzar un gruñido cuando vio el contacto, colgando inmediatamente e ignorando el sonido de llamada el resto del día.

No quería inmiscuirse en asuntos privados de su Amo, aun así le picaba la curiosidad y no sabía cómo abordarlo, menos cuando también debía lidiar con la molestia del ruso por su salida con Chris.

Por lo demás, actuaba igual de cariñoso con él, al menos por eso no debía preocuparse.

—¡Yuuri! —Chris por fin había llegado, luciendo tan apuesto y sonriente como siempre.

—Hola, Chris. —Iba a inclinarse para saludarlo cuando Chris le sujetó la mejilla, plantándole un beso en la contraria como saludo y haciendo que saltara hacia atrás sorprendido.

—Lo siento, es costumbre saludar en mi país con un beso en la mejilla… De hecho, es en ambas pero como saltaste hacia atrás… —el rubio comenzó a reír con efusividad, Yuuri solo podía sentirse avergonzado, esas diferencias culturales a veces lo descolocaban, pero considerando su vida en Detroit al menos le era un poco menos chocante comparándose con otros japoneses.

—No importa, ¿ya nos vamos? —Por alguna razón estaba nervioso, quería salir pronto de la pastelería.

—Claro, es por aquí. —Comenzaron a caminar hacia el semáforo más cercano—. ¿Cómo está Víctor?

Desvió la mirada rápidamente, sentía que el suizo era capaz de leerle la mente con solo una ojeada.

—Bien, se esfuerza mucho en el trabajo.

—¿Tanto como en la cama? 

Definitivamente desde que había conocido a Víctor no hacía más que pasar bochornos.

Se decidió por un silencio digno, lo que solo provocó la risa de Chris.

—Eres tan tierno, Yuuri —Chris le revolvió el pelo—. Ya que saliste antes podríamos ir a comer un helado, ¿te parece?

—¿Con este frío? —Yuuri lo miró horrorizado ¿en qué estaba pensando ese hombre?—. ¡Falta poco para que caiga nieve! Preferiría algo caliente la verdad.

—Recuerda que pasé gran parte de mi vida en Rusia, esto no es frío para mí. —Cierto, Chris estaba bastante más desabrigado que él, por lo que no le extrañaba que no tuviese frío—. Vamos a ese café, tenemos como cuarenta y cinco minutos de sobra así que aún hay algo de tiempo.

Sentarse a charlar con Chris era cada vez más fácil para Yuuri, siempre solía trabarse en las conversaciones, pero con el suizo la cosa fluía amena, le recordaba un poco al comienzo de su amistad con Phichit. Eso era una buena señal.

—De hecho, hay algo que quería preguntarte antes de entrar a la clase.

Ya iban caminando hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la clase de baile, el suizo se había negado a decirle de qué tipo era hasta que llegaran.

—¿Qué sucede, Chris?

El rubio se detuvo, su mirada en él se tornó un tanto más seria pero sin dejar de lado ese deje de dulzura que tenía siempre.

—¿Quieres a Víctor?

—Y-ya te dije —le daba vergüenza hablar de eso, no era capaz aún de aclarar su mente y mucho menos de hablarlo con otra persona—. Es mi Amo, no sería correcto confundir sentimientos.

—También trabajan juntos —mencionó Chris—. Lo entiendo, pero considerando que pasan casi todo el día juntos… y la forma en que se comportan el uno hacia el otro es bastante obvio que los sentimientos ya existen.

—No sé de qué me hablas —optó por desviar la mirada, ahora sonrojado. No estaba listo para hablar de eso y lo sabía, era demasiado pronto.

—Está bien si quieres evitar el tema, pero por ahora quiero saber si lo quieres, no si lo amas.

Por fin se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, podía ver que Chris hablaba en serio y al parecer era un tema delicado, no se sentía adecuado mentir y además no era necesario, no había nada malo en quererlo ¿verdad? Incluso podría considerarlo normal, era muy difícil no querer a Víctor.

Pero seguía siendo vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí, lo hago.

—¿Sí lo quieres o sí lo amas? —puntualizó Chris.

—Lo primero —desvió la mirada.

—¡No seas tan tímido! Puedes decirlo, anda —el suizo le regaló una sonrisa coqueta—. Víctor se hace querer.

—Eso es cierto —sonrió Yuuri—. Querer a Víctor es sencillo.

—¿Lo ves? A eso quería llegar —comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, aún tenían un poco de tiempo—. Y cuando uno quiere a alguien busca su felicidad ¿verdad?

—Bueno… sí, supongo que sí —¿Adónde quería llegar con esas preguntas? 

—En ese caso quiero pedirte algo, Yuuri… estoy preocupado por Víctor. Me gustaría que intentaras hablar con él sobre su familia.

—¿Su familia?

—Sí, me imagino que no te ha hablado de ellos ¿me equivoco?

Yuuri intentó hacer memoria, le había dicho que su familia vivía en Moscú, mencionó a su hermano menor y a juzgar por el tono que utilizó debía quererlo muchísimo.

—No me ha hablado mucho de ellos, ¿por qué?

—No te puedo decir mucho, es mejor que Víctor te cuente toda la situación, pero es un tanto complicada —Chris suspiró—. Creo que necesita que alguien más lo escuche y le dé su opinión y sé que confía en ti.

Se sentía halagado por esas palabras, ¿que Víctor confiaba en él? eso sí que lo hacía sentir reconfortado por alguna razón.

—Está bien, tocaré el tema a ver si me dice algo —recordó las llamadas telefónicas frustradas del ruso ¿tendrían algo que ver?

—Con eso me basta, muchas gracias, Yuuri. —Pararon a las afueras de un edificio lleno de tiendas comerciales—. Me alegro de que Víctor tenga un sumiso tan adorable.

Con ese vergonzoso comentario la charla terminó, entraron por fin al edificio y después de subir un par de pisos llegaron al lugar de la supuesta clase de baile.

Ver los tubos que atravesaban la sala desde el piso al techo confirmó las sospechas de Yuuri, definitivamente Chris era un desvergonzado al llevarlo a clases de pole dance.

De todas formas no estaba nada mal, cuando vivía en Detroit lo practicó un tiempo junto a Phichit, resultó que tenía buena flexibilidad y resistencia por lo que terminó disfrutando de ese baile mucho más de lo que esperaba, tal vez su mejor amigo le había mencionado a Chris de su gusto por ese arte.

 

El resto de la hora fue bastante entretenida, comenzaron con una pequeña nivelación y tanto Yuuri como Chris pasaron esa primera fase con soltura, demostrando así que ambos ya tenían las bases necesarias para aprender nuevas cosas.

—Pensé que te daría vergüenza el pole dance —comentó Chris cuando ya estaban saliendo de la clase, se habían duchado antes de salir y ahora parecía que les salía vapor del cuerpo—. Siempre eres tan tímido.

—Lo sé, pero por alguna razón se me olvida cuando estoy en el tubo. —Rio con naturalidad—. Fue divertido.

—En ese caso te pasaré a buscar en tres días para la siguiente clase.

Llegaron a la entrada conversando cuando apareció Víctor saludándolos con expresión seria.

—¿Estás listo? —Esa expresión hizo que un escalofrío lo recorriera.

—Me imagino que estarán ocupados esta noche, te llamaré mañana, Víctor.

Chris se despidió guiñándole un ojo a los dos, y al ver cómo se iba Yuuri se atrevió a mirar al ruso, se veía tenso aunque pareció relajarse un poco al notar su mirada sobre él.

—Vamos a mi departamento.

Caminaron en dirección a la estación de metro en un silencio cómodo, Yuuri divisó a lo lejos un restaurant que conocía, se le ocurrió una idea y con una mano frenó al ruso.

—Espera un momento por favor, tengo que comprobar algo —sacó el celular y comenzó a buscar la página del banco, quería ver cuánto dinero tenía en la tarjeta.

—¿Y no puedes ver el teléfono y caminar a la vez? —Víctor lo miraba curioso.

—La última vez que hice eso choqué de frente con un extraño —rio al recordar la forma en que conoció a Chris—. Así que no puedo.

Al parecer tenía suficiente dinero, sabía que podía utilizar la tarjeta de crédito pero prefería evitarlo, debía ser ordenado con sus gastos. No es que su sueldo fuese muy bajo ni nada, pero hace tiempo estaba ahorrando religiosamente y por lo tanto debía cuidar mejor sus gastos.

—Listo, ¿quieres ir a comer? —preguntó sonriente, nunca había invitado a uno de sus Amos, pero Víctor era diferente.

El ruso pareció sonrojarse, pero no pudo verificarlo porque se tapó más las mejillas con la bufanda roja que tenía puesta.

—¿Me estás invitando a una cita? 

Tenía que actuar natural, si demostraba lo nervioso que se había puesto por esa pregunta podía complicar las cosas entre los dos, así que optó por no darle importancia.

—¿No puedo invitar a mi Amo a una cita? —sonrió Yuuri nervioso—. Pensé que nos haría bien salir un rato del departamento.

—Parece que saliste más animado de la clase de baile —Víctor lo miraba con sospecha haciendo que se pusiera más nervioso, bastó una sonrisa de su parte para que los nervios en su estómago se alborotaran como locos—. Está bien, vamos a comer.

—Por aquí hay un restaurant que me gusta mucho, venden Katsudon —respondió con entusiasmo, no era la mitad de bueno que el de su mamá, pero seguía siendo bastante sabroso.

Se dirigieron al local, buscaron dónde sentarse ya que estaba bastante lleno, era un restaurant pequeño y sencillo, pero su comida casera era tan sabrosa que Yuuri siempre lo encontraba así de atestado.

Su mesa estaba casi en la misma cocina, conversaron de cualquier cosa mientras leían la carta, al final ambos eligieron Katsudon.

—Desde que me lo nombraste quise probarlo —sonrió Víctor—. Tus ojos parecen brillar cuando hablas del Katsudon.

—Lo entenderás cuando lo pruebes.

Mientras conversaban comenzó a sonar el teléfono del mayor, Yuuri esperó impaciente a que Víctor contestara, pero este se limitó a ignorar el sonido. 

—¿No vas a contestar?

—No, sé quién me está llamando y no quiero hablar —respondió Víctor, parecía un tanto disgustado.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? 

Víctor lo miró un segundo, titubeando entre responder o no.

—Si no puedes no importa —agregó Yuuri avergonzado, ¿se habría pasado de la raya?—. Es solo que se nota que es alguien que te disgusta, si necesitas hablar puedes contar conmigo.

El ruso sonrió agradecido, un gesto que hizo que su propio corazón hiciera volteretas.

—Creo que puedo contarte un poco, el que me llama tanto es mi padre.

Como se imaginaba, era alguien de su familia quien llamaba.

—¿Estás enojado con él? 

—Algo así, en realidad es complicado —Víctor se apoyó con el codo en la mesa, su mirada estaba un tanto perdida—. La verdad es que estoy en malos términos con mi madre, y papá solo está de intermediario. Está un poco molesto porque me fui de Rusia sin avisar.

Eso sí lo sorprendió.

—¿Te fuiste del país sin avisar a tu familia? —¿Tan mal estaban las relaciones como para que Víctor hiciera eso? Con razón Chris le había pedido que tocara el tema.

—La decisión era mía, no pensé que les importaría tanto —el mayor se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gesto con la boca de lo más adorable… ¡Concéntrate Yuuri!—. Estoy peleado con mi madre desde hace años y papá… Bueno… ¡Qué más da! Soy un adulto, tomo mis propias decisiones y ellos saben bien eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con tu hermanito? —estaba claro que no lograría mucho hablando de sus padres, pero Víctor parecía tenerle especial cariño a su hermano menor. Y como era de esperarse, el semblante de Víctor cambió y ahora se veía realmente preocupado.

—No me responde las llamadas… a él fue al único que le avisé, antes de irme le envié un mensaje de voz, me respondió gritando por WhatsApp pero no pude escucharlo hasta un día después de llegar a Japón —Víctor hizo un puchero frustrado.

—La verdad no creo que cuente como “avisarle” el enviarle un mensaje de voz justo antes de subir al avión —señaló Yuuri un poco divertido, definitivamente Víctor era impulsivo—. Tal vez debiste despedirte en persona ¿Si fuera al revés no te gustaría que pasara lo mismo?

—Es muy joven como para fugarse del país, solo tiene quince años… aunque con su temperamento tampoco me extrañaría —Víctor lo miraba ahora indeciso—. ¿Crees que hice algo mal?

“Hiciste todo mal” pensó Yuuri.

—Creo que debes pedirle perdón y esperar a que decida responderte. Tendrás que darle su espacio. —El ruso se veía tan deprimido que se sintió un poco frustrado por él, le tomó la mano buscando reconfortarlo—. Tranquilo, se nota que lo adoras y él debe saberlo, solo está herido. ¿Y si le respondes a tu papá y así tratas de saber cómo está él? 

Víctor se había quedado mirando fijo sus manos, casi se pone nervioso ya que pensó que se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero al parecer el ruso solo estaba pensando porque de pronto habló.

—¿Crees que debería preguntarle a mi papá? 

—Creo que sí, aunque si no quieres hablar con él lo entiendo… pero debe estar preocupado, después de todo eres su hijo y estás lejos de ellos.

No quería preguntar qué había pasado entre él y su mamá, aunque le picaba mucho la curiosidad sentía que sería como presionarlo.

Víctor por fin lo miró a los ojos, había algo vulnerable en él que logró estremecerlo.

“¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de protegerte?”.

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería responderle, he sido un poco infantil.

—¿Es muy malo lo que pasó entre tu mamá y tú? —no pudo contenerse, de otra forma estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad única, Víctor estaba más conversador ese día.

—No sé si tan malo, han sido muchas peleas a lo largo de los años, es desgastante y al final nos distanciamos mucho —Víctor hizo una mueca—. Papá en cambio es un poco más diplomático, sé que no estuvo de acuerdo en muchas de mis decisiones, pero con el tiempo lo ha aceptado y me quiere, mi mamá en cambio… es más testaruda, la última pelea que tuvimos fue muy fuerte, hace medio año que no hablamos después de eso.

—Entiendo… Pero sabes, siempre serán tus padres y se nota que los necesitas. —Los ojos de Víctor se habían vuelto un poco más brillantes, eso solo le decía que iba por buen camino—. No pueden mantener esa postura por mucho tiempo, cuando sientas que tengas fuerzas para hablarlo tienes que hacerlo, es tu mamá después de todo.

—Lo sé —Víctor desvió la mirada—. Pero por ahora me enfocaré en mi hermanito.

Los platos de comida al fin llegaron, desviando la atención de ambos hacia los humeantes tazones de cerdo, el olor era tan delicioso que Yuuri sentía cómo su boca se llenaba de saliva.

—¡Vkusno! —La expresión de Víctor hizo que dejase de mirar su tazón, el ruso ya se encontraba comiendo como un condenado.

—Si sigues comiendo así te vas a atragantar —rio Yuuri, le alegraba que a Víctor le gustara el Katsudon, cuando probara el que hacía su mamá se desmayaría.

Se detuvo un momento al notar lo que acababa de pensar.

¡De dónde rayos salió ese pensamiento! ¿Cuándo probará el de su mamá? Presentar a los padres era algo de pareja y Yuuri debía tener muy claro que no lo eran.

Intentó desechar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y dedicarse a comer, pero mientras más miraba a Víctor su mente seguía vagando en cómo sería si llevara a Víctor a casa, qué dirían sus padres… 

Y el pensar en eso como algo imposible, un futuro inalcanzable y prohibido para Yuuri solo provocó que se sintiera deprimido. 

—¿Y cómo estuvo la clase? —preguntó Víctor llamando su atención.

La conversación fluyó amena el resto de la comida y cuando la mesera llegó por fin a dejar la cuenta Yuuri la tomó sin dudar, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Víctor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el mayor.

Yuuri decidió ignorarlo, el día del congreso Víctor había pagado todos los gastos y eso era algo que él no olvidaba, no quería ser una carga, además él lo había invitado.

—Pagaré con tarjeta débito —la mesera sacó la maquinita y se apresuró a pagar ante la atenta mirada de Víctor—. Muchas gracias, todo estaba delicioso.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó Víctor, de nuevo con esa mirada dudosa y desconfiada, como si estuviera analizando constantemente a Yuuri.

—Yo te invité, yo pago —respondió con sencillez—. ¿Nos vamos? 

Se levantó de la mesa seguido de un extrañado Víctor, a veces no lo entendía, sobre todo cuando reaccionaba de esa forma, como si el que alguien lo invite a comer fuera lo más raro del mundo

Víctor era todo un misterio para él.

 

Llegaron a su departamento entre risas y pláticas, una vez más Víctor se sentía encantando con Yuuri, al empezar ese día nunca pensó que tendría una noche tan feliz sin que esta involucrara sexo.

Apenas entró notó que había una caja grande en medio de la sala, estaba envuelto en papel plástico y tenía un sello marcado. Al parecer su pedido por fin había llegado y en el mejor momento. Dejó una nota mental de darle propina extra a su conserje por dejarle la caja en su departamento, ese hombre le había hecho la noche, después de Yuuri por supuesto. 

Yuuri miró con curiosidad la caja, era una expresión tan tierna que le encantaba por la forma en que su rostro se endulzaba, así que rápidamente sacó su celular para fotografiarlo, sumaría esa foto a su colección.

—¿Qué es eso, Amo?

—Eso es algo que vamos a disfrutar mucho. —No podía dejar de sonreír, con un gesto le indicó a Yuuri que lo ayudara, entre los dos llevaron la caja a la habitación y con rapidez comenzó a abrirla y sacarle todos los envoltorios que tenía. 

—Yuuri, trae tu correa y desnúdate.

—Sí, Amo —su sumiso se alejó de su rango visual, cumpliendo de inmediato la orden dada por él mientras terminaba de instalar el mueble que había comprado.

Sentía cosquillas en las manos por las ganas de tocar al japonés, después de haber tenido una primera cita con él se sentía flotando, nunca pensó que Yuuri tendría un gesto así de dulce con él, menos que este fuera el que invitara y pagara la cena, jamás le había pasado algo así ya que por lo general sus sumisos lo habían querido solo en privado, con Yuuri podía salir a cualquier parte y el japonés seguía comportándose de la forma cálida que siempre se había comportado.

Se sentía… querido.

“No, nada de pensar en esa palabra, ni siquiera lo sueñes”.

Dejó el mueble bien instalado y se dio la vuelta, la mirada sorprendida de Yuuri cambiaba entre él y el mueble, al parecer reconocía lo que era y eso solo hacía que se sonrojara más.

Se puso de pie, acercándose lentamente a él. Le encantaba acecharlo como si fuese una presa, siempre sentía que quería comerse a Yuuri. Deslizó sus manos por su cintura provocando un estremecimiento en el menor, su piel era tan suave, Víctor adoraba acariciarla y dejarle marcas por todos lados, sentía que lo corrompía y eso no hacía más que excitarlo.

—No te sacaste la ropa interior, te has portado mal, cerdito —le dio un pellizco en el glúteo provocando un sensual gemido en su sumiso, el apodo había venido después de que Yuuri le confesara que se sentía inseguro de su cuerpo, le había mostrado fotos de su época de rellenito y Víctor lo había encontrado de lo más adorable.

Con un movimiento le bajó el bóxer, su rostro quedó a la altura de su miembro erecto, la verdad es que siempre solía enfocarse en tocarlo o llevarlo al colapso de otras formas, pero viéndolo así de cerca se le hacía hasta apetitoso.

Se quedó con una rodilla apoyada en el piso para mantener el equilibrio, deslizó una mano por el muslo del nipón hasta llegar a la base de su miembro, admirándolo más de cerca notó lo mucho que le gustaba, Yuuri era capaz de ser lindo incluso en su hombría.

Con cuidado realizó un movimiento de arriba abajo, evitó mirar al japonés después del jadeo que este soltó, sentía que si miraba a Yuuri su autocontrol se iría al carajo así que, evitando sus ojos, engulló su miembro de un movimiento.

Comenzó a chupar y lamer con suavidad, podía escuchar los jadeos del menor y esto lo calentaba a mil, tenía una dolorosa erección atrapada en sus pantalones y no la dejaría salir hasta que el nipón explotara de placer.

Pasó su lengua lentamente desde la base hasta la punta, saboreando con especial cuidado el líquido preseminal que ya estaba botando Yuuri, comprobando una vez que incluso de esa forma era delicioso. Cuando por fin envolvió la punta con su lengua provocó tal estremecimiento en el japonés que tuvo que sujetarlo de las caderas, alzando la vista para mirar su rostro.

—No… No aguanto, Amo. —Esa voz iba a matarlo un día, tenía el rostro rojo y respiraba agitado, parecía que venía de una maratón, pero no era eso lo que lo había dejado fascinado.

El rostro de Yuuri cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo era una de sus imágenes favoritas, ni siquiera podía negarlo a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzaba en no pensar en Yuuri ni en lo que le provocaba.

Se levantó, con cuidado lo guió hacia el mueble para inmovilizarlo, aún no le permitiría correrse.

Amarró sus piernas y brazos dejándolo completamente quieto. Sabía que Yuuri debía sentirse muy frustrado porque no lo llevó al orgasmo, pero verlo desesperado por placer se había convertido en una adicción para Víctor.

Estaba demasiado caliente y la ropa le estorbaba, se sacó todo hasta quedar en bóxer, dejó a Yuuri atado mientras se dirigía al cajón donde dejaba la mayoría de los juguetes, se iba a divertir de lo lindo con el japonés, esa sin duda sería una noche memorable.

Con la correa extra que le había traído su sumiso ató la cintura de este al mueble, de esa forma su culo quedaba más alzado hacia él y no podría moverse de ninguna manera.

—No tienes idea de cómo te ves. —Acarició su espalda con delicadeza… era tan malditamente suave y pálido, las marcas que había dejado la última vez ya se habían borrado y volvía a tener la piel así de blanca. Se sentía maldito por querer corromper la pureza de su piel y eso no hacía más que excitarlo—. Puedes gritar, llorar y pedir piedad, no te voy a amordazar.

—Sí, Amo —la voz de Yuuri salió extrañamente vulnerable, había algo en su tono que estuvo a punto de quebrarse y Víctor no pudo hacer más que acercarse de una zancada a él para observar su rostro de cerca.

—Si no quieres hacer esto puedes pronunciar la palabra de seguridad ahora, Yuuri —le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, el nipón cerró los ojos ante este gesto y acercó su rostro hacia su mano, estuvo tentado de desatarlo ahí mismo y llenarlo de besos y abrazos.

Pero debía respetar los límites, eso nunca estaría permitido entre ellos dos.

—Es una tontería —respondió Yuuri, trató de esconder su rostro pero resultaba casi imposible en la posición en la que se encontraba.

—Solo dímelo —insistió Víctor.

—Es que… nunca he estado en una de estas cosas, estoy un poco asustado —susurró Yuuri, a juzgar por su cara estaba avergonzado. ¿Qué clase de pervertido era por sentir nada que más que excitación ante esa declaración?

—No te preocupes, Yuuri. —Dejó un suave beso en su mejilla—. Te haré sentir bien.

Se alejó de él, buscó nuevamente el látigo que dejó sobre la cama, era de un cuero negro bastante fino, sabía que si hacia el movimiento correcto dejaría marcas con su piel sin hacerle daño real.

Tuvo una idea antes de comenzar, buscó su teléfono y sacó una foto de la posición de Yuuri, bendecía a la persona que había creado las carpetas seguras, aún no tenía tiempo de pasarlo a su computador.

Antes de que la cosa se enfriara lanzó el celular a la cama y con un rápido movimiento soltó el latigazo en la espalda de Yuuri.

—Ah... qué delicia —el chillido de su sumiso era como música para sus oídos, tomándolo como un estímulo comenzó a dejar suaves latigazos en su cuerpo, marcando su espalda y glúteos casi sin descanso mientras escuchaba los jadeos de Yuuri. No le preocupaban los gritos, no cuando estos venían acompañados de gemidos y podía vislumbrar de lado la erección de Yuuri.

Cada vez que comenzaba con esa clase de castigos sentía que entraba en éxtasis, había algo en el aire que los conectaba de una manera que jamás había logrado con otro sumiso, dejando latigazos y entre cada grito y gemido era como si se encontraran, la forma en que la piel de Yuuri enrojecía bajo el tacto del cuero era sin duda una imagen excitante y, por qué no decirlo, hasta lucía angelical.

—¡Ah! Por favor, Amo —Yuuri soltó un gemido al notar sus manos recorriendo su piel, le encantaba sentir su piel caliente después de pegarle con el cuero, seguía estando lisa y suave, las marcas rojizas no hacían más que calentarlo.

—¿Por favor qué, Yuuri? —el bóxer ya era un estorbo por lo que se lo sacó, lanzándolo a alguna parte de su habitación, después de todo era Yuuri el que ordenaba por las mañanas—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

Se puso entre las piernas de su sumiso, apretando con fuerza sus esponjosas nalgas, se moría por estar dentro de él, necesitaba la calidez de Yuuri envolviéndolo.

—Por favor… más —suplicó el nipón dejándolo estático—. Necesito más.

Se inclinó para dejar un fuerte mordisco en una de sus nalgas, sentir su olor de cerca era algo intoxicante.

—Mierda, Yuuri —con la mano dejó un fuerte golpe en sus glúteos haciendo que el nipón se retorciera de dolor, el cinturón marcaba de forma deliciosa su cintura—. Vas a matarme con tus peticiones.

Comenzó una corta pero exquisita sesión de spanking, ver su espalda marcada por el látigo y escuchar los gemidos y sollozos de Yuuri llenaban su mente pervertida de placer, el corromper a un ser tan dulce y adorable como ese japonés era algo que lo excitaba a más no poder, una parte de él quería alargar ese momento para siempre, ese lugar donde Yuuri era suyo y de nadie más, donde no tenía que compartirlo con ninguno de sus “amiguitos” y su atención era completamente del ruso.

Sin duda ese lugar era el que quería para siempre, sintió cómo un sentimiento lo abrumaba en su pecho y estaba a punto de explotar en palabras.

“No, no, ¡no! No me va a pasar esto, no sentiré nada más por ti” pensaba desesperado, aún le removía la conciencia cómo la noche anterior no pudo contener las palabras y un “te quiero” en su idioma natal se le había escapado, al menos Yuuri no entendía ruso. 

Ya no se podía contener más, con un último azote se alejó para traer el preservativo y el lubricante.

Con cuidado se puso lubricante en los dedos, los frotó un poco para calentarlos y así no incomodar a Yuuri, el cual seguía respirando agitado debajo de él.

Dejó un camino de besos por su columna hasta su entrada, los gemidos que le sacó se estaban marcando como fuego en su piel y lo hacían desesperarse por querer entrar en él. Con un dedo comenzó a tantearlo, introduciéndolo de golpe y provocando un jadeo ahogado en el japonés.

—¡No! Por favor, Amo —retiró el dedo al escuchar a su sumiso ¿acaso quería más dolor?—. Estoy listo, lo necesito dentro… por favor.

Definitivamente Yuuri Katsuki sería su perdición.

—Lo siento, Yuuri. —Volvió a meter un dedo en él, esta vez apresurándose más en prepararlo—. Si no lo hago lento, podría hacerte daño.

—A-Amo —gimió el nipón desesperado, quería removerse a juzgar por cómo se tensaba el cinturón, Víctor aprovechó a poner otro dedo en él—. Lo quiero dentro de mí.

¡A la mierda! ¿Quién necesita el autocontrol? 

Rompió el envoltorio del preservativo con fuerza, con una buena cantidad de lubricante en la mano lo esparció en su miembro ya envuelto y de una estocada entró en su sumiso.

Ay dios… esa sensación cuando estaba en el interior de Yuuri debía ser prohibida, la forma en que lo estrechaba por dentro lo llevaba al borde del colapso con rapidez. Comenzó a montarlo siguiendo un cómodo ritmo, el mueble estaba a la altura perfecta para que fuera fácil el movimiento, ni siquiera debía sujetarlo por la cintura.

Pero estaba el hecho de que los gemidos de Yuuri llenaban la habitación de forma deliciosa, su espalda roja y llena de surcos, el brillo de sudor que tenía el resto de su cuerpo y los jadeos que soltaba eran una combinación que no hacían más que desesperarlo, por más fuerte que embistiera dentro de él sentía que no sería capaz de saciarse.

En un arrebató salió de él, comenzó a desatarlo con rapidez mientras Yuuri no hacía más que desesperarse, haciendo que fuera más difícil liberarlo.

—Quieto, Yuuri. —Ordenó, cumpliéndose su palabra como si esta fuese una ley.

Cuando por fin lo liberó, lo tomó por la cintura, sabía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantarlo y no se equivocaba, se apresuró a lanzarlo a la cama y subirse en él, necesitaba más de su tacto. 

El nipón estaba hecho un hermoso desastre, el saberse responsable de eso lo impulsó a entrar en él nuevamente, esta vez sintiendo deliciosos roces de sus pieles.

Estar envuelto en sus brazos era una sensación nueva, siempre lo hacían de otras formas evitando el contacto excesivo entre sus pieles. Pero estando así, Víctor dentro de él mientras Yuuri lo envolvía con sus piernas y brazos, su rostro escondido en el cuello del japonés mientras lo embestía con fuerza, se sentía casi como un paraíso. 

Yuuri era tan cálido… tan jodidamente cálido que sentía como si se estuviera derritiendo en él, la sensación que le provocaba era tan placentera que casi dolía, embestía con fuerza dentro de él llenando sus sentidos de sus gemidos y algo en él se activó, porque sabía que no era suficiente.

Cada vez necesitaba más de Yuuri, ¿cómo se sentiría que este gimiera su nombre? Así como un amante lo haría y no como un sumiso…

Lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza e impulsándose comenzó a embestirlo casi con bestialidad, buscando desesperado desechar este pensamiento.

Si Yuuri era el que le rompía el corazón estaba seguro de que no quedaría nada de este, y él no se expondría a sentir ese dolor.

Así que empujó y empujó dejándose llevar por el placer, llenándose del japonés y soltando jadeos ahogados cuando comenzó a sentir su interior apretándose en deliciosos espasmos.

—Quiero... —Yuuri arqueó su espalda en un movimiento tan sensual que lo precipito con él al orgasmo—. Te… Quiero.

…

¿Qué? 

¿Acaso Yuuri le había dicho que lo quería?


	16. A veces solo queda ser sincero

—¿Qué dijiste? —Víctor lo miraba congelado, si no hubiera visto los labios de Yuuri moverse pensaría que lo había soñado—. ¿Me dijiste “te quiero”? 

Yuuri apenas estaba recobrando el aliento, pero sus ojos avergonzados y la forma en que llevó sus manos a su boca, cubriéndola como si hubiese dicho una palabrota le confirmaban lo que había escuchado.

—¿Yuuri? —insistió pasmado, sabía lo que había oído, pero parte de él seguía procesándolo.

—Pe-perdón —susurró Yuuri con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. Se me salió.

Se quedaron mirando por un momento, sus ojos conectados y buscando desesperado una respuesta en los orbes vino tinto de su sumiso.

—Dímelo de nuevo.

—No —Yuuri giró el rostro ahora, evitando su mirada. Era absurdo que se sintiera repentinamente abrumado por la cercanía considerando que estaba dentro de él—. Lo siento, Amo, no pude contenerme. No volveré a decirlo, sé que es inapropiado.

—¿Me quieres? —¿Por qué sentía de pronto un nudo en la garganta? Era una frase tan sencilla y sin embargo en ese momento fue como una declaración…¿eso era?—. ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

Yuuri terminó por esconder su rostro tras sus manos, podía ver parte de sus mejillas rojas pero no hizo nada por evitar que se ocultara, había descubierto que el menor era más comunicativo cuando pensaba que no le veía el rostro.

—Porque es la verdad —susurró Yuuri bajito, tuvo que inclinarse más cerca para escucharlo y en ese movimiento salió sin querer de su interior, la sensación incómoda pasó a segundo plano debido a la intriga de su respuesta—. ¿Está mal que lo haga? 

Aún le era difícil procesar algo como para poder responder a esa pregunta. 

—No lo sé… es primera vez que me lo dice alguien que no sea de mi familia… o Chris. —Ahora era Víctor el que se había sonrojado, era vergonzoso el solo haberlo escuchado de su familia y admitir en voz alta que solo tenía un amigo.

Yuuri por fin sacó sus manos de su rostro, mirándolo de una forma tan sincera que se sintió repentinamente expuesto, como si este pudiese ver todos sus miedos reflejados en un segundo.

—Sé sincero conmigo, Yuuri —Víctor se atrevió a hablar después del silencio incómodo que se había posado entre ellos—. Como lo eres cuando estamos en el trabajo.

—Creo que está bien quererte —Yuuri acercó una mano con timidez hacia él, lentamente envolvió su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso—. Desde que me convertí en tu sumiso nos vemos todos los días, compartimos el mismo trabajo y por las noches sé que soy completamente tuyo. No es tan raro que te quiera ¿verdad? 

—Supongo que no… —sentía que se estaba dejando convencer y eso no era bueno, había trabajado años en sus barreras y venía Yuuri a resquebrajarlas con una sola frase.

—Además eres fácil de querer, Víctor —Yuuri sonrió con timidez—. Espero no incomodarte, realmente lo siento, sobre todo por decirlo en un momento tan inapropiado.

—¿Quieres decir cuando te estabas corriendo? —respondió Víctor casi riéndose.

—¡Oye! —Yuuri le dio un golpe suave en el hombro, sus mejillas no habían dejado de estar rosadas en todo ese tiempo—. Tú también te estabas corriendo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué elegiste ese momento para decírmelo? —Se inclinó más hacia él, ahora quedando los dos acostados y atrapando el rostro de Yuuri entre el colchón y él, le encantaba ponerlo nervioso con su cercanía—. ¿Tan abrumado estabas de tenerlo dentro de ti que ya no pudiste contenerte?

—Sí —respondió Yuuri con naturalidad. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué Yuuri tenía que salirle con una respuesta tan sincera? Lo estaba matando…

—Te das cuenta que eso se puede malinterpretar fácilmente ¿verdad? —quería dejar claro ese punto, porque eso no era una declaración de amor, tenía que asegurarse de que todo estaba claro.

Yuuri pareció entender lo que dijo, porque rápidamente lo tomó de los hombros mientras ponía una expresión de sorpresa de lo más graciosa.

—¡No quise dar a entender eso! 

Víctor solo rio en respuesta, daba gracias a que era bueno ocultando lo que sentía porque el recibir esa contestación no lo hizo precisamente feliz.

Se sentía confundido. Por una parte, estaba tranquilo, Yuuri lo quería de una forma muy sencilla y eso significaba que podía demostrarle más cariño, después de todo, tenía sentido lo que le había dicho, no había nada malo en quererse considerando todo el tiempo que comparten juntos, de hecho es hasta natural.

Pero por otra parte… Yuuri dejó claro que no era una declaración, el japonés simplemente lo quería pero no sentía esa clase de amor por él. Al menos las cosas estaban claras.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, sacándose el condón usado y amarrándolo, sentía la persistente mirada de Yuuri en él y por alguna razón los nervios lo recorrían porque no sabía qué hacer. 

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, se sentó en el borde de la tina buscando reflexionar.

Era absurdo que se sintiese tan sobrecogido por un simple “te quiero”, pero sentía que desde Yuuri esa frase cobraba un sentido totalmente distinto, porque Yuuri era calidez pura, aún en el poco tiempo que se habían conocido lo había envuelto en una felicidad pacífica que lo embriagaba, tenían una rutina que era fácil de llevar para ambos y Víctor se sentía feliz por eso.

No quería preocuparse por sentimientos, no quería sentir cómo le ardía el corazón y Yuuri era bueno haciéndolo sentir mil cosas. Tenía que empezar a controlarse mejor, no hacer un gran lío por el cariño de Yuuri y simplemente actuar natural.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos, la imagen del japonés diciéndole que lo quería de forma tan intensa estaba pegada en su mente y eso solo le indicaba una cosa.

Tenía que empezar a tener cuidado con Yuuri. El nipón era tan jodidamente cálido que podía hacerlo dudar en un segundo de todo lo que sentía por él y eso era peligroso, sobre todo cuando este había aclarado que solo era una cosa de amistad Amo-sumiso y nada más. Yuuri había dejado claro los límites y él estaba de acuerdo, solo no debía dejar caer sus muros y todo estaría bien entre ellos dos.

Con más decisión se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del baño, Yuuri ahora estaba sentado en la cama abrazándose las rodillas, su mirada lo siguió por toda la habitación mientras caminaba hacia su closet.

“Solo me tomó por sorpresa, por eso tuve que digerirlo. No es gran cosa” se repetía una y otra vez mientras buscaba sus pijamas entre los cajones.

Una vez encontró la ropa de dormir de Yuuri se lo lanzó con cuidado y dándole la espalda se puso un bóxer, no le gustaba mucho dormir con camiseta por lo que esa noche prescindió de una, después de todo sabía que Yuuri tenía frío y para eso era mejor el calor corporal.

—Víctor —su nombre salió como un susurro rompiendo el silencio de la noche—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Para variar Yuuri siempre notaba cuando algo iba mal en él.

—Solo estoy cansado —mintió, acostándose en la cama junto al japonés.

De pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo, su cabeza ahora reposando en el pecho de Yuuri mientras este lo envolvía de una forma tan cálida que le arrebató un suspiro de satisfacción. Yuuri comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo, la suavidad de sus dedos colándose entre sus hebras plateadas era muy agradable, se sentía extrañamente mimado.

—Siento haberte puesto incómodo. —La voz de Yuuri ahora era como una confidencia—. Sé que no estás muy acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño y por eso no volveré a decirlo… pero al menos déjame demostrártelo.

—Si es lo que quieres —Víctor se apegó aún más a él, sentía cómo su olor inundaba sus fosas nasales dándole tranquilidad, era lo único que podía calmar su alocado corazón.

—No soy muy bueno en eso la verdad —Yuuri soltó una risita incómoda—. Pero al menos no quiero esconderlo porque no es algo malo, después de todo somos amigos ¿o no?

¿Por qué eso se sentía horriblemente como una declaración?

—Lo somos —respondió, era extraño, la palabra amigos aliviaba un poco la necesidad que sentía por el nipón, pero una parte de él sabía que no era suficiente.

Simplemente no iba a pensar en eso, ese día había sido demasiado para su pobre cerebro así que se limitó a acurrucarse en los brazos de Yuuri para quedarse dormido, con la relajante sensación de los dedos del japonés acariciando su cabello.

 

 

Le dolía la espalda debido al esfuerzo que esta se había llevado, había logrado mirarse al espejo en la mañana, las marcas de los latigazos eran notorios, no había forma de que ocultase esas marcas rojas que cubrían su piel. Víctor lo había pasado de lo lindo con el látigo anoche y Yuuri debía cambiarse de ropa en el baño para que nadie lo viera.

Después de su vómito verbal al decirle a Víctor que lo quería pensó que tal vez había cruzado una línea, estuvo atento a las reacciones que tenía el ruso sobre él resto del día, pero al parecer todo seguía igual que antes.

Aunque no podía fingir que nada había pasado. 

Poder decir esas palabras le había significado un alivio, si ahora podía demostrarle más cariño a Víctor de forma natural era algo positivo, después de todo significaba que ya no debía contenerse en cuanto a quererlo.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que Víctor se había puesto nervioso ante la posible idea de una declaración de amor y eso le dejó más que claro que ese límite nunca debía cruzarse, su relación con su Amo siempre sería meramente sexual y en cuanto a Víctor nunca podría aspirar a nada más que una amistad. 

El día laboral fluyó rápido como siempre, Yuuri se quedó unos minutos más en la cocina junto a Víctor, debía salir una torta a última hora y los dos se encargaron de decorarla, cuando esta estuvo lista Yuuri subió a cambiarse y Víctor salió a entregarla, debía conversar con Celestino de algunas cosas por lo que él tendría que esperarlo.

Entró a los vestidores, sus compañeros ya se habían ido así que no debía preocuparse en poner pestillo, después de todo estaba solo Víctor y Celestino jamás se cambiaba con ellos.

Se acercó a su casillero y con tranquilidad sacó su ropa de cambio, solía ducharse en casa, sobre todo cuando comenzaba el invierno ya que tantos cambios de temperatura hacían que se resfriara con frecuencia.

Se sacó la chaqueta de cocina y la guardó con cuidado en su bolso, agradeciendo internamente que los cambiadores tuviesen calefactor. 

Fue el sonido de la puerta lo que hizo que se quedara estático. 

No pensó en ningún momento que se vería así de descubierto, su primera reacción fue girarse para ocultar su espalda, poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta e intentando no parecer nervioso ni atrapado. Pero la mirada seria de Phichit sobre él le demostraba que ya no había forma de ocultarlo, su amigo había visto las marcas en su espalda y Yuuri no tenía ninguna explicación coherente de por qué tenía esas marcas más que la palabra “latigazos”.

—Phichit… te juro que tengo una explicación coherente. —La mirada de su amigo se tornaba pesada sobre él, tenía miedo de que se le trabara la lengua y no fuera capaz de decir nada más.

—Te escucho —habló Phichit, su tono de voz denotaba que no estaba para bromas y que claramente había visto las marcas de Yuuri.

—Yo… —¿Qué? ¿Qué excusa le daría? ¡No sabía qué decir! No estaba listo para decir la verdad.

Se quedó callado, los dos mirándose sin decir nada. Yuuri imaginaba mil y una excusas acerca de las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo, pero simplemente no salía nada de su boca. ¿Y si le decía que le gustaba el sexo duro? Aun así, las personas normales no veían las marcas de latigazos como algo común, para el mundo el sexo duro era atarse una que otra vez, taparse los ojos y usar más fuerza. No era entregarse al dolor como si fuese una caricia.

No quería que su amigo lo rechazara.

—Sabes, Yuuri, hace tiempo que me lo vengo preguntando —Phichit comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, rompiendo el silencio al ver que él no era capaz de hablar—. Cuando estábamos en Detroit nunca saliste con nadie, al menos no después de Tadashi y siempre me llamó la atención.

¿Era necesario que nombrara a Tadashi en ese momento? Porque su nombre siempre le venía a la mente cuando pensaba en contarle a Phichit, tal vez porque el grito “anormal” sonaba siempre con su voz.

—Considerando lo lindo que eres era extraño, aunque podía ser a causa de tu timidez. Llegué a pensar que tal vez escondías algo o que tenías amantes ocasionales con los que salías y te descargabas, y la verdad me daba igual, siempre has sido reservado así que no me molestaba que no me contaras. —Ahora estaban frente a frente, Phichit lo tomó del brazo y con cuidado lo giró un poco, su mirada ahora dirigiéndose a las marcas de su espalda—. Pero unos días antes de que llegara Víctor me mandaste una dirección en la madrugada y eso hizo que todo hiciera clic en mi mente.

—¿Di-dirección? —No recordaba eso… ¿le habría mandado algún mensaje cuando estaba en el bar? Tragó saliva ante eso, sentía cómo los nervios le apretaban el estómago. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Víctor? 

—Me imaginé que no te acordabas, cuando bebes sueles olvidar todo —Phichit se pasó una mano por la cara, se notaba la frustración en su voz—. En fin, fue toda una sorpresa que me enviaras una dirección de un bar BDSM, ni siquiera sabía que había de esos en Japón, con lo introvertidos que son aquí.

¿Se había congelado? Porque no se sentía capaz de mover un solo músculo de la cara debido al shock.

—Luego recordé que este es el país que invento el porno de tentáculos y todo tuvo sentido.

—Phichit, yo… no sé qué decir —soltó de pronto, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en las palabras de Tadashi “¡Esto no es normal, Yuuri!”.

—Solo dime la verdad, Yuuri, ¿eres un masoquista? 

Ya no podía mentirle a su amigo así, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiendo que lo perdería logró soltar por fin la verdad.

—Sí —murmuró nervioso.

No duraron mucho más mirándose, Phichit soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y de pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo de su amigo.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—En realidad tú me preguntaste.

—Pero me respondiste la verdad, sé que debe ser difícil para ti hablar de eso, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿de verdad pensaste que te juzgaría? 

Era absurdo, sabía que Phichit lo entendería, pero el miedo que tenía a perder a su amigo era algo que lo había abrumado por mucho tiempo… después de todo, sí había perdido a Tadashi por ser un masoquista ¿y si Phichit lo encontraba muy raro?

—Lo siento… —Yuuri se soltó con delicadeza.

—No te disculpes —Phichit le revolvió el pelo—. ¿Eso significa que eres un sumiso cierto?

—Eres un entrometido —Yuuri se ruborizó—. ¿No podría ser un Amo?

¿Por qué siempre la respuesta a eso era una carcajada? 

—Ay, Yuuri, me haces reír tanto —Phichit lo miró sonriente—. Solo quiero saber una cosa más, aunque creo que es bastante obvia… ¿Qué sería Víctor en todo esto? 

Ay no, no quería decirlo en voz alta, ya era demasiado para su cerebro admitirse ante Phichit como para agregarle que los latigazos que tenía en su espalda eran obra de Víctor.

—Solo quiero saber, Yuuri… porque las marcas que tienes se ven bastante brutales —Phichit volvió a girarlo, esta vez levantándole la polera por la espalda, trató de apartarse, pero solo recibió un manotazo en respuesta. Mejor lo dejaba, su amigo era muy testarudo.

Se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos de su amigo tocando su piel.

—Están calientes, ¿seguro que estás bien? —Phichit volvió a preguntar—. ¿Fue Víctor, cierto? 

—No es nada —Yuuri se giró, apartando las manos de su amigo de su espada—. Piensa que son gajes del oficio.

El tailandés frunció el ceño.

—No me hace mucha gracia que Nikiforov te haga esas marcas, ¿no crees que te hace mucho daño?

—No… la verdad es que me gusta que lo haga —se sonrojó al decir eso.

—Quién diría que eres todo un pervertido.

—¡Phichit-kun!

—Te ves tan tierno e inocente —Phichit lo miró de arriba abajo analizándolo—. Tal vez es por el peinado que llevas o por los anteojos ¿ese es tu truco? ¿verte como niño bueno para atrapar las mejores presas?

—¡Phichit-kun! Ten cuidado con lo que dices, alguien podría escucharnos.

—No te preocupes, ya se fueron todos. Y no me cambies el tema —lo señaló ahora con el dedo—, no me has respondido mi pregunta de forma directa, ¿Qué rol juega Víctor aquí?

Ni de coña le decía que era su Amo, demasiadas vergüenzas para un día.

—Es mi… compañero de juegos.

—¿Compañero de juegos? —La ceja alzada de Phichit lo decía todo.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes que no tengo doce años cierto? Además vi Cincuenta sombras de Grey, sé lo que significa ser un Amo.

—Ay dios… esa película nos hizo tanto daño —murmuró frustrado.

—¿Entonces lo es? —Su amigo no lo dejaría en paz hasta que respondiera, eso lo sabía bien.

—Está bien, Phichit —Yuuri se acercó más a él, buscando que entendiera la seriedad del asunto—. Es mi Amo.

…

La carcajada no se hizo esperar y Yuuri tuvo que aguantarla estoico mientras su amigo se sentaba en una silla, sujetándose el estómago mientras no paraba de reír.

—Amistad terminada.

Se alejó de él, dándole la espalda para tomar su bolso el cual estaba en el suelo, tenía todos sus chalecos ahí y ya estaba sintiendo el frío recorrer su cuerpo, la piel de sus brazos estaba erizada.

Se inclinó rápidamente para sentir un fuerte tirón en las caderas, el pesado día de trabajo más la posición en la que estuvo tanto rato la noche anterior le estaban pasando la cuenta, provocando que soltara un gemido de dolor y se llevase la mano a la espalda por instinto, tratando de acariciarse un poco.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit se acercó a él preocupado, el tailandés le hizo darle la espalda y con cuidado le levantó la camiseta.

—Phichit, no… —Le daba vergüenza que su amigo viera las marcas que tenía en la espalda, acababa de “salir del closet” en cuanto a su masoquismo y ya tenía que exponerse así, con la espalda llena de marcas y con ciertos puntos de la cadera algo morados, ahí donde las manos de Víctor lo habían tomado con demasiada fuerza para follarlo.

—Por dios, ese ruso debe ser una máquina en la cama si te deja así —Phichit pasó los dedos por las marcas, midiendo la gravedad de estas—. ¿Seguro que esto está bien para ti? ¿No será mucho?

Podía escuchar el tono preocupado en la voz de su amigo y eso lo enterneció un poco.

—Todo está bien, Phichit… tenemos un contrato —admitió incómodo—. Víctor siempre respeta mis límites.

…

—¡NECESITO VER ESE CONTRATO!

—¡No grites! —susurró medio gritó Yuuri.

—¡Pero Yuuri! —Phichit lo tomó ahora por los hombros—. ¿Cuántas veces en la vida podré ver un contrato de sumisión real?

—Busca uno en internet —Yuuri se ajustó los lentes ya fastidiado, sentía que se estaba congelando y ya no quería seguir con esa incómoda conversación, así que comenzó a buscar el primer chaleco que se pondría.

—Eres cruel —respondió Phichit con un puchero, su amigo se acercó a su propio casillero, rebuscando entre sus cosas y sacando una botellita blanca —Espera, no te vistas aún.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó curioso al ver que se dirigía a él con el producto en la mano.

—Es para que las heridas te sanen más rápido, date vuelta.

—No es necesario —respondió avergonzado, de todas formas se dio vuelta ante la insistencia de su amigo, tuvo que sacarse la polera para dejar su espalda descubierta—. Además no son heridas, solo quedan marcas por la fricción.

—Pero te duelen y necesitan sanarse —argumentó Phichit—. Ya deja de quejarte y esto terminará antes.

Su amigo siempre tuvo las manos suaves, era muy delicado cuando debía serlo y eso lo agradecía en ese momento al sentir cómo esparcía esa crema por su adolorida piel.

—Gracias, Phichit —susurró agradecido, a pesar de todo la sensación era agradable y si lo ayudaba a sanar antes, mejor aún.

Eso significaba que estaría listo para su próxima sesión con el látigo.

—La verdad no sé qué sentir —respondió Phichit—. En parte me molesta que Nikiforov te deje la espalda así, debe dolerte.

—Sabes que yo no lo veo así.

—Lo sé, el dolor es lo tuyo —recibió una caricia ligera en la espalda—. No le has pedido a Víctor que te eche pomadas ¿verdad?

—No… por lo general dejo que sanen solas o me contorsiono para ponérmelas en la espalda si es mucho el ardor.

Phichit soltó un bufido ante esa respuesta.

—Lo siento, aún estoy procesándolo y por eso me cuesta entenderlo, por lo poco que sé del sadomasoquismo sé que te gusta el dolor y todo eso… pero aun así siento rechazo ante alguien que le provoca esta clase de marcas a mi mejor amigo.

—Víctor no es malo, Phichit, no hace nada que yo no quiera —quería que Phichit lo entendiera—. Esto es algo consensual, los dos lo deseamos y lo disfrutamos. No te preocupes por mí.

—Solo dame tiempo para procesarlo ¿sí? 

Le habría contestado si no fuera porque el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe lo hizo sobresaltarse.

Se giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta, Phichit tenía las manos con la pomada justo en el área de su cintura y Yuuri se encontraba sin polera. La situación ya era de por sí embarazosa y solo empeoraba más por la llegada de Víctor.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el ruso con seriedad, los miraba a ambos con la reprobación en su mirada, Yuuri ya había aprendido que su Amo era muy posesivo con él. 

—Nada, solo estaba ayudando a mi mejor amigo —Phichit sonrió con tranquilidad, Yuuri le sorprendió que actuase con tanta calma, considerando la situación y lo que recién habían conversado—. No hay problema en eso ¿cierto, Víctor?

El mayor miró a Phichit con ojos analíticos, su amigo no había soltado su cintura en ningún minuto y eso hacía que todo fuese aún más incómodo. ¿Qué planeaba? 

—No… claro que no —Víctor ahora miró a Yuuri, sus ojos recorrían su espalda, deteniéndose en las manos de Phichit—. ¿Todo bien?

Phichit por fin lo soltó, se inclinó para tomar su bolso mientras sonreía de forma casi macabra, Yuuri sabía que algo malo se venía y es que conocía esas facetas raras de Phichit.

—Ya debo irme, Yuuri, ¿te veo mañana? 

—Sí, hasta mañana —Yuuri sonrió nervioso, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando el tailandés de pronto se acercó a él y, tomándolo por la cintura, plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

—¡Adiós, Víctor! —Phichit se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del vestuario con soltura.

Yuuri seguía pasmado en su lugar, sabía que estaba frito cuando los furiosos ojos de Víctor se posaron en él.

—¿Cómo es posible que siempre te encuentre con Phichit en situaciones sospechosas? —Su tono estaba tan extrañamente calmado que le provocó un escalofrío. 

—No pasó nada, es mi mejor amigo —Yuuri se dio la vuelta, poniéndose la camiseta rápidamente, el frío ya había logrado calarle los huesos y si seguía así terminaría resfriándose.

Los pasos de Víctor le alertaron, se giró justo a tiempo para quedar frente a frente, definitivamente el ruso tenía otro concepto del espacio personal.

—¿A él también lo quieres? —¿Y esa pregunta? Iba a reírse y evadirla por lo absurda que era, pero los ojos de Víctor parecían estar gritando por alguna emoción y Yuuri no sabía cómo descifrarla, pero algo le decía que la respuesta era importante.

—¿Lo dices por lo que te dije anoche?

—Solo responde por favor.

Sentía que si decía solo que sí no sería del todo sincero y eso no pegaba con la relación que llevaba con Víctor.

—Lo hago, es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida —respondió, observando fijamente la expresión de Víctor, sentía que lo había desanimado con esa respuesta así que siguió—. Pero no lo quiero de la misma forma en que te quiero a ti.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, así de cerca podía ver un poco el sonrojo de Víctor.

Realmente quería acercarse, la urgencia por sentir sus labios se había vuelto cada vez más fuerte y estaba a segundos de rendirse y juntar sus labios cuando de pronto Víctor se alejó de él.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos, se está haciendo tarde y aún tenemos que pasar por mi departamento, recuerda que hoy nos quedamos en el tuyo.

Víctor sacó su bolso del estante, evitando deliberadamente la mirada de Yuuri.

Desanimado, terminó de ponerse sus chalecos y chaqueta, tomando su bolso siguió a Víctor a la entrada, una sensación de desasosiego estaba plantada en su pecho y por un momento pensó que estaría así el resto del día cuando por fin reparó en el rostro de Víctor.

Víctor estaba sonrojado. Su pálida piel se había teñido de un rosa de lo más adorable y eso por alguna razón lo hizo llenarse de esperanza.

Aún no quería pensar en el sentimiento que lo embargaba cuando estaba cerca de Víctor, pero viéndolo así, con la expresión más dulce que había visto mientras lo seguía fuera de la pastelería sentía que era una confirmación.

Después de todo, ya sabía lo que se sentía al enamorarse…


	17. A revolver el gallinero

Tan, pero tan tierno. 

Llevaba otro peinado el día de ayer, era difícil de notar con el gorro puesto, pero lo espió cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa. Sí, era un sinvergüenza y a mucha honra.

Entró a las cocinas dirigiéndose directamente a su estación, al parecer sería un día flojo debido a la lluvia.

Le encantaba trabajar en el armado de los pasteles, remojaba los bizcochos, rellenaba y decoraba. Sonaba bastante simple pero la verdad es que era todo un trabajo, el decorado debía ser perfecto y para que lo fuese el armado también debía serlo. Todo para que después lo cortaran sin más y lo devoraran. 

Pero bueno, la cocina era su amada. Su ÚNICO amor. 

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, últimamente Yuuri aparecía en su mente mucho más de lo que debería, no entendía por qué le estaba pasando eso, solo era su sumiso, firmaron el contrato y hablaron tanto de las líneas y límites entre ellos que era más que claro que esa sería la única relación que tendrían. Y eso es lo único que quería, siempre había sido así.

Bueno, no siempre, se enamoró tantas veces… mezcló una y otra vez sus sentimientos hacia quienes fueron sus sumisos que su corazón ya estaba muy roto como para amar a alguien. No iba a permitirse sentir ese dolor otra vez. Nunca más.

Pero en ese momento Yuuri levantó la mirada desde su estación, sus ojos se encontraron un segundo en el que el japonés le regaló una tierna sonrisa que hizo que sus pensamientos se tambalearan en su cabeza.

Ya llevaban poco más de la mitad del tiempo del contrato, aún le quedaba plazo de sobra para estar con Yuuri y no quería que ese tiempo estuviese lleno de dudas y sentimientos encontrados. Se limitaría a disfrutarlo y ya está, aunque estaba seguro de que renovaría el contrato, de eso no había duda alguna.

Le había encantado trabajar en la pastelería, poder por fin concentrarse en solo cocinar y hacer lo que amaba en vez de verse rodeado de presiones y conferencias era sumamente gratificante, esa era la vida que había elegido desde un comienzo y era la que quería tener, después de todo, el precio que había pagado por ser un chef había sido muy alto, aún le dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en sus comienzos como cocinero.

Sus padres no lo habían tomado muy bien y eso era ser suave, porque los escándalos y peleas que tuvo en su hogar por no llevar los negocios familiares habían sido tan fuertes que lograron romper el lazo que tenía con ellos, sobre todo con su mamá.

No quería pensar en eso porque era una herida que siempre le dolería, peor aún cuando su papá lo llamaba constantemente, con él las relaciones habían mejorado mucho con los años y estaba feliz por eso, pero cuando intervenía a favor de su madre le molestaba mucho. 

—Víctor, ¿la torta de novios de los Komatsu está lista? —Celestino apareció de pronto, por lo general el chef ejecutivo pasaba gran parte del día haciendo papeleos y cuentas, por lo que pasaba poco rato en la pastelería, lo que significaba que Víctor era el que estaba a cargo.

No le molestaba estar al mando, mientras pudiese estar ahí dentro horneando y decorando era feliz.

—Están terminándola en el mesón de allá —señaló hacia otra mesa, tres de sus compañeros se encontraban decorándola con extremo cuidado—, solo están viendo algunos detalles, en treinta minutos estará lista.

Siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, tenía que terminar de armar diez tortas por un pedido grande que había hecho una empresa de Tokio y se había dividido con otro de sus compañeros para terminar pronto, su compañero armaba y él las decoraba.

—Excelente, muchas gracias, Víctor —Celestino miró hacia atrás y con una seña llamó a alguien—, quiero aprovechar para presentarte al nuevo pastelero del local.

Se enderezó con interés, necesitaban más gente ya que se habían ido dos por distintos motivos, era normal el flujo de gente en una pastelería y lo bueno que tenía esa era que los cocineros hacían fila para trabajar ahí.

Se acercó un chico no muy alto de no más de veinte años, incluso podría ser menor. Víctor lo observó con atención, era bastante serio y no parecía estar para nada nervioso, a juzgar por sus rasgos no era japonés.

—Un placer conocerlo, Chef Nikiforov, mi nombre es Otabek Altin —realizó una corta reverencia y Víctor se apresuró a corresponderle con educación.

—Un gusto, Otabek.

—Espero que lo hagas sentir como en casa, Víctor —Celestino parecía feliz por su nueva adquisición—, el otro chico nuevo llegará en un par de días, tampoco es japonés así que tiene que viajar.

—¿A qué estación irá Otabek? —preguntó Víctor antes de que el chef desapareciera nuevamente.

Celestino se detuvo, meditándolo mientras recorría la cocina con la mirada, sus ojos se detuvieron en Yuuri haciendo que sonriera.

—Déjalo con Yuuri por ahora, él tiene la suficiente paciencia para enseñarle los primeros días antes de que veamos dónde podría encajar mejor.

—Está bien —respondió con amargura, ¿por qué tenía que ser con Yuuri?

Dirigió su mirada al chico Altin, el cual lo miraba con una expresión completamente neutra en el rostro esperando por instrucciones.

—¿De dónde eres, Otabek? —Lo mejor sería conocerlo un poco antes de enviarlo a trabajar con su Yuuri.

—De Kazajistán —respondió lacónico.

—¿Y qué haces en Japón? —Parece que tendría que sacarle las palabras con pinzas. Mejor, eso significaba que no hablaría mucho con Yuuri.

—Mi familia se trasladó a Japón cuando era niño.

—Te ves joven —Víctor lo miró de arriba abajo, sabía que podía ser un poco grosero pero le daba igual, la falta de experiencia podía ser un problema en una pastelería como esa—. ¿Edad?

—Tengo diecinueve —el kazajo cambió su peso de un pie a otro, parecía que al fin había logrado provocarle una emoción—. Sé que soy joven pero trabajaré duro por este puesto.

Sin duda era extraño que Celestino contratase a alguien con poca experiencia para trabajar, probablemente haya estudiado solo dos años gastronomía. Se maldecía por no haber leído su currículum, siempre se tomaba esas cosas a la ligera y luego le salían sorpresas.

—Está bien, los primeros días trabajarás con Yuuri en su estación, él te enseñará y guiará así que cualquier duda puedes preguntarle, notarás de inmediato que es muy amable —Víctor lo guió hacia el puesto de Yuuri—. De todas formas si tienes preguntas también puedes venir a mí, por mientras obedece a Yuuri en todo.

—Sí, Chef.

—Yuuri, ven aquí un segundo —Yuuri por fin dirigió su mirada a él, su expresión se tornó curiosa cuando vio al kazajo a su lado—. Este es Otabek Altin, uno de los nuevos. Estará en tu estación por unos días así que tendrás que guiarlo.

—Oh, espero nos llevemos bien —Yuuri hizo una corta reverencia, sonriendo con calidez—. Ven, te explicaré cómo funcionan las cosas.

Otabek se alejó de él, caminando con Yuuri y escuchando las instrucciones que este le daba. 

Se sintió frustrado, el nipón ni siquiera lo había mirado. Sabía que era infantil, pero quería tener toda la atención de Yuuri y a pesar de que en la privacidad de su departamento la tenía, las cosas cambiaban en la pastelería.

Se alejó a su puesto con un puchero en la cara, quería enfocarse el resto del día a trabajar sin descansar y alejar por un momento a Yuuri de su mente.

El día avanzó rápido hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo, Víctor terminó de limpiar su puesto, tenía muchas ganas de comer algo y sentarse un rato.

Estaba por dirigirse al comedor cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y la música del ringtone hizo que se detuviera en seco.

Su papá volvía a llamarlo, esa mañana ya habían sido dos veces y la cosa no se detenía, Víctor temía que si no le respondía era capaz de volar a Japón a verlo y quería evitar eso a toda costa.

No le mataría responderle de una vez por todas, así que alejándose un poco del grupo sacó su celular del bolsillo, contestando con resignación el llamado.

—¿Hola? 

—¡VÍCTOR NIKIFOROV! —El grito de su papá casi lo deja sordo, alejó un poco el celular de su oído—. ¡¿Por qué mierda no contestas?!

—Acabo de contestarte, papá, cálmate un poco —soltó un suspiro, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber tomado la llamada.

—¡Llevas casi dos meses evadiendo mis llamadas! ¡Cuando por fin averiguo algo de tu paradero me entero de que estás en Japón! 

—Lo siento, papá, fue algo repentino —lo mejor sería disculparse para evadir sus gritos—. Ya sabes cómo soy.

—¡No puedes hacer esta clase de cosas! —Un último grito y escuchó al otro lado de la línea cómo respiraba para calmarse, su padre era todo un caso cuando se enojaba, al menos no era algo tan recurrente.

—En fin, ¿cómo has estado? —Víctor cambió el tema.

—Lo suficientemente preocupado como para comprar un boleto a Japón, te veré ahí en diez días.

—¡¿Qué?! —¿Cómo que venía a Japón?

—Solo quiero saber si estás bien, hijo, me preocupas. Además no contestabas mis llamadas y si no lo hacías te iba a buscar. —No podía creer que su papá fuera tan sobreprotector—. Quiero ver dónde estás viviendo y conocer tu trabajo, me quedaré un par de días y me iré.

—¡Pero si estoy bien! Tengo veintisiete años, ya no soy un niño para que vengas a verificar si estoy a salvo —respondió frustrado.

—Tu actitud es demasiado infantil como para que no te trate como un niño, si lo que quieres es estar solo no te preocupes, ya tengo habitación en un hotel reservada. Solo asegúrate de ir a buscarme al aeropuerto, no sé nada de japonés.

—No es necesario que te quedes en un hotel, tengo una habitación extra —si su padre iba a viajar desde Rusia a verlo lo mínimo que podía hacer era hospedarlo, aunque eso significaba que no podría estar con Yuuri esos días.

—No te preocupes, ya está reservado, no quiero traerte problemas porque estarás trabajando.

—Está bien —aceptó con resignación—. Avísame de la fecha y hora de tu llegada para ir a buscarte, ¿cómo está mi hermanito?

—Me advirtió que preguntarías por él, y que si me atrevía a responderte no me hablaría el resto de año. —Su padre soltó un suspiro cansado—. Pero al menos puedo decirte que está bien, solo molesto contigo. Ya se le pasará.

—Dile que lo lamento mucho y que por favor me responda el teléfono —que su hermano estuviese tan enojado con él lo tenía acongojado—. ¿No pudiste traerlo contigo a Rusia? 

—¿Y obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quiere? Imposible, eso solo lo logra tu mamá.

—Cierto…

—¿No me vas a preguntar por ella? —Sabía que su papá terminaría mencionándola en algún momento, tenía la esperanza de que no le preguntara directamente, a pesar de que una parte de él se moría por saber cómo estaba.

—¿Cómo está? —No fingiría indiferencia, después de todo era su madre.

—Eres un ingrato, si no te la menciono no me ibas a preguntar ¿verdad? Esta pelea tiene que acabar, Víctor, ha pasado medio año.

—Solo pregunté cómo está, lo demás sobra —puntualizó Víctor, no estaba para sermones.

—Está un poco enferma, lleva días con dolores estomacales —su padre suspiró—. Pero le estoy dando remedios naturales a ver si se mejora.

—Está bien —Víctor vio de reojo cómo alguien se acercaba, buscó con la mirada y vio que era Yuuri, el cual tenía un gesto de preocupación en el rostro—. Debo irme, estamos hablando.

—Cuídate mucho, Vitya, te estaré llamando.

—Adiós, papá.

Colgó la llamada y alzó la vista, Yuuri ya se encontraba al lado de él.

—Solo venía a preguntarte si quieres que te caliente el almuerzo —Yuuri miraba su teléfono con curiosidad, sabía que no le preguntaría porque no era una persona invasiva.

—Gracias, Yuuri, sí, ahora iré a almorzar —le sonrió con cariño—. No te preocupes, era mi papá.

—Lo sé, escuché un poco al final —Yuuri parecía un poco nervioso—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, solo estaba preocupado. —Hizo un gesto con los hombros, caminaron hacia los microondas ya que su porción debía estar fría—. Vendrá a Japón en unos días.

—¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro mucho! —Víctor alzó una ceja con duda—. Eso significa que le importas.

—Supongo… solo que es un poco repentino —soltó un suspiro, dejó el plato en el microondas, dándole un minuto para que se calentara—. Es que él es tan impulsivo.

—Me pregunto a quién me recuerda —dijo Yuuri con sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo se llama? Ahora que lo pienso nunca me has dicho su nombre, solo me dijiste que realmente es tu padrastro.

—Se llama Adrik. —El ding que sonó indicó que su comida estaba lista—. Mi papá biológico se llamaba Dimitri y falleció cuando yo tenía un año, mi mamá conoció a Adrik años después en su empresa y se enamoraron casi de inmediato, él me adoptó y crió como su hijo.

Yuuri lo acompañó a la mesa, la mayoría había terminado ya de comer por lo que fue un lindo gesto que se sentara junto a él, después de todo ya conocía la rutina de Yuuri y este solía ir a tomarse una taza de café después de almorzar.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Otabek? —preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—Bien, es un chico muy amable —Yuuri dirigió su vista a la cocina, deteniéndose en el kazajo—. No dice mucho pero trabaja bien, creo que encajará aquí.

—Parece que lo analizaste mucho —soltó con amargura.

—Por supuesto que sí, al parecer se quedará en mi estación así que debo llevarme bien con él.

Phichit se acercó a ellos con dos tazas de café, perfecto. Ahora que el tailandés sabía de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación se sentía un tanto inquieto, aunque no había pasado nada raro hasta ahora.

—Vengo con chismes —Phichit se sentó junto a Yuuri (demasiado cerca para su gusto) entregándole una de las tazas al nipón, el cual la observó como si fuese lo más delicioso del mundo—. El próximo mes se celebrará el día de la cocina japonesa y este año se celebrará en Kioto, la pastelería cerrará por dos días y tendremos que ir a Kioto a hacer clases y demostraciones.

—¿Dos días? —Eso le llamó la atención a Víctor, dos días menos de trabajo implicaban pérdidas… a no ser que tuvieran que cumplir con los pedidos y colapsar de trabajo los días previos y posteriores. Algo le decía que tomarían la segunda opción—. ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Es por parte del gobierno, esta pastelería es famosa en Japón y por eso quieren que nos encarguemos de los clásicos —Phichit hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano—. En fin, pronto llegará otra persona más a trabajar aquí y con eso estamos cubiertos.

—¿Y dónde nos quedaremos? —preguntó Yuuri con interés.

—Parece que en un hotel cercano, pero no se ilusionen, estaremos en piezas compartidas —respondió guiñándole un ojo a Yuuri con descaro ¿Acaso él era invisible?—. Los dejo, iré a conocer al chico nuevo.

Phichit se fue dejándolos a los dos en un incómodo silencio en la mesa.

—Y… ¿supiste algo de tu hermano?

—Lo mismo de siempre, sigue enojado —soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—Tal vez cuando venga tu papá puedas enviarle una carta o algo para que se ablande. Envíale ropa o comida como ofrenda.

—Suena bien, tendré que ir de compras entonces —Víctor se apoyó en la mesa con un codo, mirándolo de lado—. ¿Me acompañarás? Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo en una parte que no sea el trabajo o mi departamento.

Esperaba que Yuuri entendiera que se trataba de una cita, aunque a juzgar por el rápido sonrojo que cruzó su cara lo había captado de inmediato.

—Sí… si es lo que quieres.

—Excelente, lo dejaremos para nuestro próximo día libre.

Se levantaron rápido de la mesa, aún tenían mucho trabajo por hacer y el día debía seguir.

 

La semana avanzó rápido, Yuuri había estado asistiendo a las clases de pole dance con Chris sin falta, disfrutaba cada clase más que la anterior y se notaba, su flexibilidad en la barra estaba mejorando.

Siempre que terminaba la clase esperaba afuera del edificio a Víctor, Chris lo acompañaba conversando, el suizo era agradable y al parecer aún no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que le hacía falta charlar un rato.

—¿Cuándo es tu próximo día libre? —El rubio lo miraba con interés.

—Pasado mañana —respondió con algo de amargura, no habían podido coordinar el mismo día libre con Víctor así que tendrían que dejar las compras para otro día.

—Hay una película que quiero ver, pero Víctor no quiere. ¿Me acompañas? —Chris sonrió tan resplandeciente como siempre—, yo te invito.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Avengers: infinity war? 

—¡Exacto! No quiero ir solo pero aún no conozco a nadie, mis compañeros de trabajo son aburridos —el suizo hizo un puchero—, a Víctor aún le faltan películas de Marvel por ver y no entenderá nada.

La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ver esa película, había quedado de ir con Phichit pero al final su amigo había ido con otros compañeros alegando que él tardaba mucho. Así que era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar.

—Está bien, pero yo compro las palomitas. —Divisó a Víctor a unos pasos de ellos.

—Gracias, Yuuri, la verdad no quería ir solo. ¿Te paso a buscar a tu departamento? 

—¿Acaso sabes donde vivo? —Víctor llegó justo en ese momento.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Hola, Víctor, ¿cómo estás? —Chris respondió con retintín en la voz—. ¿Se te olvidó cómo saludar? 

—Lo siento, hola —Víctor los miraba a ambos curioso—. ¿De qué hablan?

—Iremos al cine pasado mañana, ya que tu no me acompañarás a ver Avengers —respondió Chris antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Ah... —Víctor parecía indiferente—. Espero que lo pasen bien.

—Por supuesto que sí, estamos hablando de Avengers —Chris soltó un bufido, se giró hacia Yuuri—. Entonces, ¿te paso a buscar a tu departamento? Mándame tu dirección a WhatsApp.

—Está bien —Yuuri aceptó resignado, en parte le había dolido un poco la indiferencia de Víctor, el ruso siempre era tan posesivo pero ahora se veía de lo más calmado—. Solo deja de enviarme cosas raras por el chat.

—¡Pero es que tú me dejas en visto! Aunque sea un emoticón, mira que te envío esas imágenes por el bien de ambos —le guiñó un ojo con coquetería.

—Yo no te pedí que me enviaras nada de eso —Yuuri admitió avergonzado—, te mandaré mi dirección, ahora nos tenemos que ir.

—Nos vemos luego, Chris —se despidió Víctor.

Caminaron en dirección al departamento, el ruso estaba inusualmente callado y eso le preocupó, ¿le pasaría algo?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó inseguro.

—¿Qué? —Víctor parecía distraído—. Ah sí, lo siento. Solo estaba pensando.

Caminaron rápido al departamento, Yuuri sentía como el frío estaba calándole los huesos, ¿no se supone que era verano? Parecía que una ola de frío había llegado a Tokio justo cuando él estaba listo para usar sus poleras y olvidar los chalecos.

Se sentía molido cuando por fin llegaron al departamento, Víctor no había hablado en todo el camino y ahora se había dirigido a su habitación sin siquiera mirarlo. ¿Debería seguirlo?

No se quedaría de pie en la entrada, así que dejando su chaqueta en la silla de siempre siguió al ruso, entrando a su pieza y dejando el bolso que cargaba en un rincón.

—Prenderé la calefacción, mientras desnúdate y ponte eso —Víctor le alcanzó algo que parecía ropa con indiferencia, ni siquiera lo había mirado y Yuuri empezaba a sentir que la actitud del ruso era más fría que el ambiente.

Comenzó a desvestirse, dejando su ropa pulcramente doblada en una silla, Víctor se encontraba buscando algo en la cajonera donde tenía los juguetes por lo que le daba la espalda. 

Una vez desnudo tomó la ropa que le había pasado Víctor, se quedó de piedra cuando notó lo que era.

Parecía una tanga diminuta, no estaba seguro si estaba hecho para hombres o mujeres, pero considerando la poca cantidad de tela que tenía daba igual, la parte de atrás no era mucho más que un hilo.

Sintiendo que se moría de vergüenza se la puso, notando lo incómoda que era casi de inmediato. Apenas podía cubrir su miembro, la verdad es que no le cubría nada y eso no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo a Víctor le gustaban ese tipo de cosas? 

El ruso se volteó entonces, con una tela azul en la mano. Se parecía mucho al amarre rojo que había utilizado hace tiempo. Sus ojos lo miraron de arriba abajo logrando que se sintiera expuesto, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para no ocultarse.

—Acuéstate en la cama con las piernas abiertas y estira los brazos hacia el respaldo de la cama.

—Sí, Amo.

Se apresuró a obedecer, acostándose en la cama y estirando los brazos lo más cerca del respaldo, trató de esconder un poco la cara entre las sábanas buscando ocultar su vergüenza, al menos así no sentía tanta necesidad de esconder su parte delantera, aunque su culo quedaba completamente expuesto.

Quería preguntarle si pasaba algo, pero el morbo de ver hasta dónde llevaría las cosas Víctor era mayor, así que se limitó a obedecerlo y esperar a ver qué ocurría.

Sus manos se vieron repentinamente atrapadas, alzó la vista para ver el rostro serio de Víctor, el cual se encontraba atando sus muñecas con mucho cuidado, para luego unir el lazo a un gancho que estaba detrás de la cama.

¿Desde cuándo eso estaba ahí? 

Su Amo se alejó de él, Yuuri podía sentir sus movimientos y cómo este se posicionaba en medio de sus piernas, contuvo el sobresalto de sentir las manos frías recorriendo sus muslos.

Una sustancia viscosa cayó de pronto en sus nalgas, estaba fría al tacto y le provocó un estremecimiento, aunque las manos de Víctor rápidamente comenzaron a expandir el aceite con una suavidad exquisita.

Sentir los dedos de su Amo recorriéndolo era excitante, soltó un jadeo cuando una de sus manos se desvió hacia su miembro por abajo llenando sus testículos de lubricante al pasar.

—Quédate quieto, esto será para mi placer y no para el tuyo.

No entendió el significado de esa frase y habría preguntado cuando de pronto sintió algo duro contra sus nalgas. 

Por un momento se asustó, sentir el miembro duro y caliente de Víctor contra él le hizo pensar que este lo penetraría sin prepararlo, pero el ruso no hizo más que empezar a frotarse contra él en un movimiento que casi lo hizo delirar.

Su Amo tomó sus nalgas con las manos, alzándolas un poco para poder pasar su pene entre ellas, la sensación era agradable y excitante, y Yuuri se dejó llevar por esta, soltando un suave jadeo cuando el ruso apretó sus nalgas con un poco más de fuerza.

Víctor comenzó con un ritmo, se frotaba una y otra vez en el culo del nipón haciendo que este se excitara cada vez más, estaba claro que eso no era para su placer y eso no hacía más que desesperarlo, Víctor no había vuelto a tocarlo con las manos y ahora se encontraba torturándolo con su miembro.

Su erección ya dolía y comenzaba a ser frustrante, cada vez que soltaba un jadeo o gemido el ruso respondía dándole una fuerte nalgada, ni una palabra había vuelto a salir de su boca y eso le indicaba una sola cosa.

Víctor estaba enojado. Algo había hecho que lo había molestado y por eso actuaba así, estaba dispuesto a aguantar el enojo de su Amo, pero la frustración de no ser tocado y no poder moverse era demasiado desesperante.

—¿Por qué me está castigando? —lloriqueó de la frustración, por la forma en que Víctor lo trataba parecía que estaba recibiendo un castigo por algo.

—¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso? —Sintió cómo le rasguñaba con fuerza las nalgas provocándole un gemido de dolor, el miembro de Víctor ahora se encontraba en medio de las dos, sus manos lo amasaban como buscando frotarse entre ellas y dejando a Yuuri con el deseo de que Víctor entrara en él.

—Por favor, Amo —gimió alzando las caderas, intentando con desesperación tentarlo a que entrara en él—. Lo necesito.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, hoy no te correrás. —Las fuertes manos de Víctor lo tomaron por las caderas, dejando su culo expuesto a él y a sus deseos, seguía frotándose entre sus nalgas en un movimiento desesperantemente excitante.

Soltó algo parecido a un sollozo de frustración, tenía las manos tirantes por el nudo que había hecho su Amo, tiraba de la atadura buscando distraerse un poco con el dolor.

—Me has puesto en mi límite, Yuuri, tener que lidiar con lo posesivo que me siento contigo en cada momento. —El ruso metió un dedo lleno de lubricante en su interior haciéndolo jadear de la sorpresa, su espalda se arqueó por la sensación—, aceptando invitaciones de otros hombres, dejando que otros te abracen y besen frente a mí. Fuiste demasiado lejos, Yuuri.

—Por favor. —Era inútil, Víctor no le escucharía y él tendría que limitarse a aceptar su castigo.

Otro dedo hurgó en su interior, provocando un estremecimiento general en su cuerpo, era desesperante sentir el miembro de su Amo chocando contra sus nalgas, sus dedos abriéndose paso dentro de él mientras no tenía permitido correrse.

Se esforzó. Realmente se esforzó por contener sus gemidos y pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando comenzó a sentir el pene de su Amo entrando en él soltó un jadeo de placer, curvando su cintura para recibirlo con más facilidad.

—Esto es para mí placer, Yuuri, no te atrevas a correrte.

Le quedarían marcas en las muñecas por tironear tanto del amarre, pero no podía importarle menos. No cuando Víctor comenzó un suave vaivén, entrando y saliendo con una lentitud que lo volvería loco, buscando que colapsara y se desesperara más.

—Quédate quieto —Víctor le advirtió cuando hizo un movimiento en su cadera buscando un contacto más brusco—. Esto es para mi placer, Yuuri, solo aguanta.

Era desesperante, las embestidas eran lentas pero precisas, Víctor conocía ya a la perfección su cuerpo y sabía dónde embestir para hacerlo delirar de placer, cada vez que golpeaba ese punto en su interior gemía deseando más, los dedos de sus pies se encogían por la sensación que su Amo le estaba proporcionando.

Aguantó lo mejor que pudo mientras lo embestían una y otra vez, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo con el mismo letargo, sabía que Víctor lo estaba haciendo para desesperarlo y lo había logrado, se encontraba sudoroso y jadeante de placer, quería correrse y el contenerse le estaba costando mucho, si su Amo no llegaba al orgasmo pronto él lo haría primero y no quería volver a desobedecerlo, aún recordaba el último castigo y era una experiencia que no planeaba volver a pasar.

Se encontró gimiendo más fuerte cuando las embestidas cambiaron un poco de ritmo, no aumentó la velocidad pero parecía que aplicaba más fuerza, sentía cómo lo penetraba más profundo y más fuerte, el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando hacían eco en la habitación.

—Ay, Yuuri —la voz ronca de su Amo solo lo encendía más—. Estás tan caliente dentro… ¿Ya quieres correrte?

—Por favor —volvió a lloriquear—. Amo, haré lo que sea.

Otra embestida fuerte y se encontró jadeando por aire.

—Muy tarde, no debiste hacerme enojar.

Comenzó a follarlo con más fuerza, intentó con todo su ser pensar en otra cosa, pero cuando su Amo chocaba con su próstata sentía que hasta veía colores, no sería capaz de contenerse mucho más.

Tendría que intentar otra cosa, sabía que era arriesgado y tal vez se ganaría un castigo mucho peor, pero francamente dudaba de que existiera algo peor que su Amo estuviera follándoselo y no le permitiera correrse. Si tan solo lo dejara moverse un poco para hacer que perdiera los estribos y lo penetrara más rápido la cosa sería distinta.

Pero para momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. O algo así.

Cuando sintió otro golpe especialmente delicioso en su próstata no pudo más, gimiendo de placer y sujetando las sábanas con fuerza rogó una vez más.

—Víctor —su nombre sonó más como un gemido que como una petición, estaba cruzando una línea y lo sabía—. Por favor, Víctor… córrete.

El ruso se había quedado estático, las manos sosteniendo sus caderas con fuerza.

—Ya no aguanto… Por favor —no sabía qué cara habría puesto, pero al parecer el experimento había resultado porque de pronto su Amo lo tomó por las caderas con renovada fuerza, embistiéndolo una y otra vez sin darle un solo respiro.

Con un jadeo ronco y en una última profunda embestida sintió como Víctor había llegado al orgasmo, su miembro había crecido un poco en su interior provocándole un jadeo frustrado, era delicioso sentirlo palpitar pero mil veces más frustrante el no poder correrse.

Su Amo casi cayó sobre él, se sentía pegajoso por el sudor y caliente como nunca, pero al menos no lo había desobedecido, cumplió con su meta y así el ruso dejaría de castigarlo.

—Eso es trampa, Yuuri —Víctor parecía haber corrido una maratón por la forma en la que hablaba—, usar mi nombre para que pierda el control no está permitido.

Recibió un suave beso en el cuello, no le quedó otra más que gemir en respuesta, su erección ya se estaba tornando dolorosa y los besos y toques de Víctor no ayudaban mucho.

—¿Cuánto podrás aguantar hasta desobedecerme? 

No sabía qué significaban esas palabras hasta que sintió la mano del ruso envolviendo su miembro, la sensación era tan placentera que cuando este empezó a masturbarlo comenzó a gemir sin parar, entregándose completamente al placer.

—N-no… ¡basta! Por favor —trató de apartarse pero su Amo estaba casi arriba de él, sujetándole por las caderas para inmovilizarlo y masturbándolo sin parar—. Ya… Yamete kudasai.

—Me encanta cuando empiezas a hablar en japonés —la lengua de Víctor recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja causándole un cosquilleo delicioso—. Aguanta un poco más sin correrte y te ganarás un premio.

¿Y el premio no podía ser correrse? Porque estaba en su límite y sabía que no podía aguantar más, no cuando sintió las uñas de Víctor clavándose en su vientre y su lengua lamiendo su cuello. Fue demasiado para su autocontrol.

Sentía cómo el calor en su cuerpo bajaba y subía, parecía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se iba hasta su erección y en un último jadeo se corrió, dejándose llevar por el orgasmo y entregándose al placer. Su mente estaba en blanco absoluto, solo podía sentir los estragos de espasmos que le provocaba el orgasmo.

Se sentía casi inerte, la energía se había drenado de su cuerpo por culpa de ese orgasmo y apenas era consciente de las manos de Víctor alejándose de él.

—Podrías haber recibido un premio y lo desperdiciaste —Víctor volvía a sonar más cálido—. Una lástima.

—¿Sigue enojado conmigo? —Giró su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos, podía notar lo risueño que se veía y una oleada de alivio llegó a su cuerpo.

—Ya no, fue suficiente con torturarte un rato —Víctor comenzó a delinear su rostro con un dedo—. La verdad no hiciste nada malo, solo necesitaba descargarme.

No quiso tocar el tema de su enojo porque sentía que era innecesario, sabía que Víctor era posesivo y eso no lo podía evitar, una parte de Yuuri disfrutaba de eso.

—¿Quieres comer algo? Podría pedir una pizza.

—Preferiría comer algo ruso —utilizó el tono más insinuante que pudo, aún se sentía caliente—. ¿Podría comer algo ruso antes de la pizza, Amo? 

La sonrisa coqueta de Víctor no tardó en aparecer, el ruso se apresuró a liberar sus manos y a casi arrastrarlo a ponerse a la altura de su miembro.

—Sírvete lo que quieras.

Se apresuró a engullir su miembro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, el jadeo que soltó Víctor le indicó que iba por buen camino.

Cuando las manos de su Amo tomaron su cabello para guiarlo se sintió por fin aliviado. Al menos había logrado que el enojo de Víctor cediera. Continuó chupando con ahínco, moviendo la lengua en su boca, pronto tenía a Víctor jadeando de placer y todo por lo que su boca era capaz de hacer.

Al parecer lo había llevado rápido a clímax, su pene estaba más duro que antes y casi lo sentía palpitando en su boca, con un último esfuerzo lo metió todo hasta el fondo de su garganta, conteniendo el aliento y moviendo la lengua por la base de su miembro, sabía que ese movimiento volvía loco a su Amo.

Y no se equivocaba, porque bastó con que hiciera eso para tener a Víctor gimiendo mientras se corría en su boca.

Tragó como pudo su semen, era salado y un tanto amargo, pero por alguna razón le gustaba, aunque tal vez lo que disfrutaba era tener a su Amo jadeante gracias a él.

—Me encanta cuando me la chupas —Víctor respiraba jadeante, se acercó a él para verse envuelto en un abrazo—. ¿Lo hiciste para que no te castigue por correrte?

Así que había sido obvio.

—Soy suyo para que me castigue, Amo, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien.

Víctor sonrió ante esa respuesta, lo apretujó en un abrazo que lo dejó sin aliento.

—Hay algo que podrías hacer para mantenerme feliz y así no castigarte, aunque tendríamos que dejarlo para la próxima semana, hace falta prepararte. Si es que accedes, claro.

—¿Qué cosa? —Yuuri preguntó ilusionado, si hacía feliz a Víctor bastaba.

El ruso sonrió de pronto de una forma que le pareció traviesa, con una mano apuntó detrás de él hacia el techo y Yuuri siguió con los ojos el lugar.

Ahí, casi en medio del techo y justo en el área donde no había nada debajo estaban insertados unos ganchos que se le hacían terriblemente familiares.

—¿Son… ganchos para suspensión? 

La sonrisa emocionada de Víctor se lo confirmó.

Tragó saliva. Estaba frito y lo sabía.


	18. Pareces un ángel

Al parecer había sido un error ir a ver esa película, estaban esperando su pedido en una cafetería cercana, tanto Yuuri como Chris seguían en un silencio chocante después de ver Infinity war.

No estaba seguro si estaba mejor o peor que antes de entrar al cine, probablemente peor porque lo único que pensaba ahora era que necesitaba respuestas.

Ahora tendría que esperar un año más para conseguirlas.

—Eso fue terrible, aún estoy en shock —Chris por fin interrumpió el silencio, mirando a la nada con una expresión de vacío.

—Mejor no hablemos de la película… nunca más —musitó Yuuri.

—Aun así, estuvo buenísima.

—Cierto.

Comieron en el café, necesitaban urgente algo dulce para pasar ese momento, Yuuri estaba fascinado con la torta de hojarasca que pidió, mientras Chris se devoraba su pastel de chocolate amargo y menta.

—Y… ¿Phichit te ha dicho algo de mí?

—¿Qué me tendría que decir? —respondió Yuuri suspicaz.

—Nada, solo hemos estado hablando, pero al parecer no le intereso —Chris hizo un puchero—. Podrías ayudarme un poco, Yuuri, ¿para qué están los amigos?

El nipón soltó una carcajada.

—Se te olvida que también soy amigo de Phichit, ¿acaso vas en serio con él? Porque parece más una calentura.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? Los dos somos adultos, tal vez lo pervierto un poco —le guiñó un ojo.

—Phichit no pertenece a nuestro mundo, que te quede claro —le advirtió Yuuri—. Recién ahora sabe que soy un… Ya sabes qué, no puede encajar bajo tus preferencias.

—No es justo... todos los lindos están fuera de mi alcance. —El suizo se apoyó en la mesa disgustado—. Estoy a dos velas, Yuuri.

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado directo —desvió la vista avergonzado.

—¡Pero es verdad! Tu llevas follando con Víctor todos los días desde que llegó, en cambio yo… solo, triste y abandonado.

—¿Cómo sabes que son todos los días? —Se escandalizó.

—Me lo acabas de confirmar —rio Chris—. Quién diría que le seguirías el ritmo a Víctor, eres todo un salvaje, Yuuri.

Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando ocultar la vergüenza ante las carcajadas del otro, cuando terminó de reírse, el suizo tomó sus manos, buscando que mostrara su cara.

—Esta conversación me está poniendo incómodo —sus mejillas rojas eran la prueba.

—Lo sé, pero créeme que lo hago por ayudar —Chris le guiñó un ojo soltando su agarre—. Con el tiempo lo entenderás, Yuuri.

—¿Entender qué?

Chris entonces miró detrás de él con una sonrisa extrañamente radiante.

—¡Hola, Víctor! Qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Yuuri giró rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con Víctor sentado detrás de él, con apariencia de haber sido descubierto.

Yuuri soltó un bufido indignado, porque era OBVIO que Víctor no estaba ahí por coincidencia, menos considerando la ropa que llevaba, parecía que había visto muchas películas de Hollywood porque llevaba un abrigo oscuro y largo, lentes de sol (dentro de una cafetería lo cual lo hacia verse ridículo), un gorro que no cubría del todo su pelo plateado y una bufanda. 

—¡Hola, chicos! Vaya coincidencia, yo solo vine a tomarme un café después del trabajo, quién diría que los vería aquí —soltó una risa para nada natural, aunque tan desvergonzada como siempre.

—Es la cafetería más cercana al cine, tampoco es raro —habló Yuuri, estaba molesto, no podía creer que Víctor tuviese la desfachatez de ir a seguirlo en su día libre, ¡después de decirle que no le importaba que saliera con Chris iba y hacía algo como eso! Se moría de la vergüenza.

—Claaaro, ¿y no nos viste sentados aquí? ¿frente a ti?

—Estaba mirando el celular —sonrió Víctor con naturalidad, evitaba los ojos de Yuuri a toda costa y era suertudo, porque en ese momento lo estaba asesinando con la mirada varias veces.

—Ven a sentarte aquí entonces, nosotros aún estamos comiendo.

Víctor se levantó entonces, atrayendo una silla y sentándose entre los dos, Yuuri no quería levantar la vista de su trozo de tarta por la pura vergüenza de verse en esa situación, Chris le buscó conversación y después de eso todo fluyó más tranquilo, aunque el enojo en Yuuri no bajaba ni un ápice.

Aunque flaqueaba un poco cuando veía la sonrisa de Víctor, se mantuvo firme en su molestia, negándose a mirar al ruso y evitando a toda costa siquiera rozar su hombro, no lo dejaría salirse con la suya. Víctor debía entender que no podía ser tan controlador con él.

Cuando terminaron de comer (Víctor no se sirvió nada), por fin llegó la cuenta, Yuuri iba a estirar la mano para ver cuánto era lo suyo, pero se vio detenido por Chris.

—Yo te invité, Yuuri —Chris le guiñó un ojo y entregó su tarjeta.

Se sintió un poco avergonzado, pero agradeció de forma educada, era muy fácil llevarse bien con el suizo y eso había quedado demostrado en la tarde, hasta habían quedado de hacer una maratón para ver las películas de Harry Potter un día de esos.

Todo estaría bien si no fuera porque sentía las miradas que le lanzaba Víctor, o la forma en que se había quedado casi absorto mirando sus manos desde que Chris lo había tocado. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan posesivo? 

Se levantaron para salir del local, afuera ya estaba oscuro y hacía frío, caminaron juntos un rato hasta que pillaron un taxi, Chris se despidió de ellos tomando el primer auto mientras Víctor y Yuuri tomaban el de atrás.

El viaje fue silencioso e incómodo, se sentó lo más alejado posible de Víctor, cruzando los brazos y mirando por la ventana, no podía creer que el ruso tuviese arrebatos así, había cruzado una línea.

Llegaron al departamento en silencio, Yuuri ni siquiera lo miraba y estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero la idea de Chris y Yuuri saliendo solos al cine, encerrados en un cuarto oscuro viendo escenas emocionantes para luego salir a comer solo le hacía pensar que era una cita, y eso le llevó a hacer algo muy estúpido.

Porque sí, sabía que era estúpido salir casi corriendo de la pastelería para ir al cine, esperar afuera a que la película terminase y seguirlos por todas partes. Era absurdo, infantil y posesivo, pero sentía que si no lo hacía se volvería loco. 

Era injusto, había salido solo una vez con Yuuri a comer y todo fue después de que este estuviera en las clases de baile con Chris, jamás habían ido al cine, a turistear o de compras, a pesar de que habían quedado en buscar algo de regalo para su hermano aún no ocurría y eso lo hacía sentirse frustrado. 

Yuuri era su sumiso, se supone que haría esas cosas con él también ¿verdad?

Aunque eso de salir con un sumiso no era algo muy común… ¡pero qué importaba! No podía sentirse tranquilo cuando pensaba en Yuuri divirtiéndose con otro hombre.

Era frustrante, verlos sentados riéndose y conversando no fue tan malo, le gustaba la forma en que Yuuri sonreía con cariño, transmitía una calidez que podía sentir incluso estando sentado detrás de él (como un total acosador por cierto) pero no se arrepentía, porque al menos había logrado captar algo de ese calor.

Aunque cuando Chris tomó sus manos el estómago se le apretó en una sensación muy desagradable, pero ya conocida en él.

Siempre fue un poco posesivo, eso lo sabía. No se transmitía solo al plano amoroso, su hermano siempre se molestaba con él porque ahuyentaba a sus amigos o a sus citas y es que él sentía que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermanito.

Pero con Yuuri la cosa se le iba de control, no quería ser así, realmente preferiría sentirse sin esa opresión en el pecho cada vez que alguien le coqueteaba al japonés o que le hacía sonreír de una forma tan relajada como se veía en ese momento.

Y ahora estaban en el departamento, el nipón ordenaba y caminaba de un cuarto a otro ignorándolo por completo, se había negado a mirarlo o tocarlo desde que lo descubrieron en la cafetería y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable.

Se sentó en el sillón, acurrucándose en una esquina y escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. ¿Y si Yuuri se cansaba de su posesividad y luego no quería renovar el contrato? Porque era obvio que ahora estaba molesto con él y eso le oprimía el corazón. Quería a su Yuuri cálido y adorable de vuelta.

—Víctor.

Por estar deprimido en el sillón no se dio cuenta cuándo Yuuri se había acercado a él, ahora estaba mirándolo aún con una expresión molesta, pero con una humeante taza de té en las manos y un plato con pastelitos.

—Hoy no comiste nada después de trabajar, come algo mientras ordeno un poco.

Le entregó la taza en las manos y colocando el plato en la mesa se alejó, aún con un gesto de frialdad e ignorándolo por completo, pero dejándolo con el corazón mucho más cálido que antes. 

Pero después de una hora en la que Yuuri fingía que no existía su corazón estaba congelado. No podía soportarlo más.

Fue hasta la cocina, Yuuri estaba revolviendo algo en una olla y ni siquiera levantó la mirada hacia él, no pudo contenerlo más y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

—Víctor, estoy cocinando —la voz de Yuuri podría congelar hasta la playa más calurosa del Caribe.

—No estés enojado —frotó su mejilla contra su cabeza, lo tenía fuertemente sujetado por la cintura por lo que el nipón no podía zafarse—, no lo volveré a hacer.

—¿No volverás a hacer qué? ¿Celarme hasta de mi sombra? ¿Comportarte como un acosador? ¿o hacerme quedar en vergüenza frente a un amigo? —arremetió sin piedad.

—Mmmm… Lo segundo —lo mejor era ser sincero.

—¿Solo lo segundo? —Yuuri por fin se giró, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión molesta que nunca había visto en él. Aunque algo en su corazón se enternecía, Yuuri era tan lindo cuando se enojaba—. ¿Te das cuenta de que seguirme cuando salgo con alguien es ridículo, cierto?

—¿Entonces admites que era una cita? 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi amigo y lo sabes, ¡no puede ser que me sigas y encima seas tan torpe que te descubran! 

—Chris no se molestó, él sabe cómo soy —no sabía cómo calmar el enojo de su sumiso, nunca se había visto en esa situación.

—¡No puedes ser así de posesivo, Víctor! No somos una pareja, ¡no puedes actuar así! Y aunque lo fuéramos eso estaría muy mal. Deberías confiar un poco más en mi y dejar de tener celos, recuerda que firmamos un contrato y lo cumplo.

—Sé bien que lo cumples, Yuuri, lo siento mucho. —Casi se le escapa un puchero de la boca, Yuuri tenía razón, no sabía qué le pasaba ni por qué le había molestado que este nombrara el contrato—. No lo volveré a hacer… 

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, finalmente Yuuri soltó un suspiro y relajó los hombros.

—Está bien, lamento haberme enojado.

—¡Iuuri! —Lo envolvió en un abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su sumiso.

—Ya... ya... tranquilo —el nipón lo consolaba haciéndole cariño en el pelo, era reconfortante sentir esa clase de dulzura.

—No vuelvas a ignorarme, pensé que me moriría de pena.

—No seas exagerado, solo estaba molesto —el menor soltó su abrazo, girándose hacia la olla comenzó a revolver su contenido.

—¿Qué estás cocinando? —Volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura, restregando su mejilla en su pelo—. ¿Otra vez Curry?

—No había cerdo —murmuró Yuuri—. Quería hacer Katsudon.

—Ya tengo ganas de probar tu receta.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, parecía que por fin se había visto así mismo desde afuera, casi como si su yo interno hubiera salido de su cuerpo y ahora se encontrara mirando la situación en la que se encontraban. La forma en la que se aferraba al japonés y por cómo actuaban.

Parecían… Novios.

¡DANGER! 

Lo soltó con movimientos bastante exagerados, casi como si le hubiera dado la corriente provocando que Yuuri lo mirase con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien? 

—Todo bien. Perfectamente. —Sonrió mecánico, tomó distancia a conciencia, sentándose en una silla casi a la puerta de la cocina—. Solo tengo hambre.

—Ya está casi listo, voy a poner la mesa —Yuuri le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya era cálida y dulce como siempre solía hacerlo y esa sensación lo llenó.

“Tengo que tener cuidado contigo, Yuuri… En un segundo me haces bajar la guardia”.

 

—Yuuri, te presento al nuevo pastelero.

Era un buen momento para que llegaran manos extra, estaban colapsados de trabajo, todos parecían estar en modo pulpo y eso era algo que a Yuuri le fascinaba, pero debía admitir que la llegada de ayuda era muy bienvenida, tenía a Otabek trabajando como un loco en su estación.

El nuevo se acercó a él, era claramente asiático, su pelo negro como el ébano y ojos rasgados lo delataban. Parecía incluso más inexpresivo que Otabek.

—Este es Seung-gil Lee, tardó un tiempo en llegar ya que tuvo que viajar desde Corea, sé que lo harás sentir como en casa, Yuuri, recuerda explicarle cómo funciona todo e incluirlo en tu estación por esta semana.

—Un placer conocerlo —el coreano realizó una pronunciada reverencia, sin quitar la cara de póker de su expresión.

—Igualmente —respondió Yuuri nervioso.

—Seung se quedará de forma permanente en tu estación Yuuri, así que deben llevarse bien. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Otabek?

—Excelente, ya veo lo que me decía, tiene mucho talento —afirmó serio, la ayuda de Otabek había sido angelical, hasta Víctor se sentía cómodo trabajando con él—. De hecho, si no tiene problemas me gustaría que se quedase en mi estación por un tiempo.

—Me parece bien, creo que él debe aprender de todos lados así que puede empezar contigo.

Con eso dicho volvió a trabajar, esta vez con Seung siguiéndolo.

—Otabek, ven aquí un momento.

El kazajo estaba picando frutas en un rincón, se acercó de inmediato esperando instrucciones.

—Este es Seung-gil Lee. Seung, este es Otabek Altin —los presentó—. Trabajaremos juntos así que espero que nos llevemos bien. Hoy tenemos muchísimos pedidos así que nos vamos a dividir, cualquier duda que tengas no dudes preguntarle a Seung, recuerda que él es tu senpai también.

El kazajo asintió con seriedad, Yuuri hizo un gesto para que siguiera con lo suyo y volvió su vista al coreano.

Seung tenía los ojos fijos en su chaqueta, por un momento pensó que la tendría manchada o algo así, por lo que bajó la vista para chequear, pero estaba tan inmaculada como siempre, solo estaba su nombre bordado.

—Disculpa ¿tu apellido es Katsuki? —Algo parecido a la sorpresa podía verse en su expresión, pero francamente era difícil leer algo en el coreano.

—¿Sí...? ¿Por qué? —¿Acaso se conocían de alguna parte?

—Nada, creo que tenemos un conocido en común… pero nadie importante —Seung lo miró serio, parecía que no le daría más información, dejándolo con la intriga de saber a quién se refería—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? 

—Claro… em… —Yuuri trató de concentrarse, mirando la pizarra de pedidos—. Necesitamos mouse de moka, chocolate, plátano y de manjar. En ese orden de urgencia, en la última gaveta hay un manual con las recetas estandarizadas.

—Entendido —sin decir una palabra más el coreano se alejó de él, leyendo rápidamente el manual para ponerse a trabajar.

—¿Katsuki-senpai? —Otabek se acercó a él con un bol lleno de frutillas picadas.

—Ya te dije que me llamaras Yuuri —ese kazajo era tan correcto, Yuuri ya lo adoraba—. No es necesario que seas tan formal.

—Perdón, Yuuri-senpai. ¿Está bien la textura del mousse de frutilla? 

—Está perfecta, Otabek —sonrió satisfecho.

—Con el tiempo te saldrá por inercia —Víctor apareció detrás de él, sonriéndole al kazajo de forma tranquila, se alegraba de que el ruso ya aceptara a Otabek, era incómodo recibir miradas asesinas y sentirse vigilado todo el tiempo porque Víctor se sentía celoso.

—Gracias, Chef Nikiforov —El kazajo hizo una reverencia y siguió con su trabajo.

—¿Cómo está mi senpai favorito? —Víctor y su sonrisa de corazón.

—No me digas senpai —Yuuri rio.

—Pero Otabek te dice así —Víctor lo miró confundido.

—Es distinto, tu eres mayor que yo y tu rango en el trabajo es más alto que el mío. En el caso de Otabek como yo soy mayor me dice así, además estoy siendo su guía.

—En ese caso… ¿deberías decirme Víctor-senpai? 

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse? Tal vez porque la palabra senpai después del nombre de su Amo sonaba demasiado… pervertida.

—No pienso llamarte así.

—¡Por qué no! —Víctor frunció el ceño, nuevamente estaba haciéndole pucheros en el trabajo, si hubiese un sartén cerca ya se lo habría lanzado—. Quiero que me digas senpai.

—¿Estás loco? Vete a tu estación, Víctor —Yuuri le dio la espalda, tenía que seguir con lo suyo, había mucho que cocinar.

Víctor se alejó con un gesto deprimido, era injusto, tal vez él era capaz de terminar una cantidad exorbitante de pedidos y luego ir a perder el tiempo a otras estaciones, pero Yuuri no era así, por lo que tuvo que acelerar el paso y empezar a trabajar en modo pulpo, al menos ahora tenía un poco más de ayuda.

Encontraron pronto un ritmo cómodo en el cual los tres se desenvolvían en la cocina, ninguno hablaba mucho pero se comunicaban lo necesario para no entorpecer a los otros y avanzar más rápido, Yuuri se fue a almorzar por fin sintiéndose hasta feliz de tener compañeros tan eficientes, aunque aún les quedase el resto de la tarde para cocinar.

—¿Y cómo es el nuevo? —Phichit se sentó a su lado para almorzar, comenzando automáticamente con el chismorreo—. Vi que llegó a tu estación ¿Por qué siempre te tocan los más guapos?

—No digas tonterías, tú estás más cerca de Víctor que yo —soltó casi con amargura.

—Bah, pasa la mitad del tiempo yendo donde estas tú y la otra mitad dando órdenes y corriendo de un lado a otro, solo se puede admirar de lejos.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada, molesto por ese comentario haciendo que Phichit comenzase a reír.

—No te preocupes, ya sé que el ruso con nalgas de dios griego es tuyo, nadie te lo va a quitar.

—Yo no he dicho nada —saltó Yuuri.

—Oh. ¿Así que el Chef Nikiforov es su pareja? —se quedó congelado mirando a su amigo, giraron la cabeza casi a cámara lenta, no se habían dado cuenta cuándo Seung había llegado a sentarse junto a Yuuri, tal vez porque su presencia pasaba desapercibida.

—Algo así —respondió Phichit radiante.

—¡No! Para nada, no pienses cosas raras, Seung —Yuuri negó nervioso, las mejillas se le colorearon haciendo que su credibilidad cayera un poco al suelo, el coreano se limitaba a comer tranquilo mientras asentía—. En serio, no es mi pareja ni nada, solo somos compañeros de trabajo.

—Su vida privada no me incumbe, Katsuki-san —Seung encogió los hombros—. Solo me dio esa impresión porque Nikiforov no dejó de mirar hacia nuestra estación durante todo el día.

Yuuri quería que la tierra se lo tragase, miró su plato de comida y se limitó a comer en silencio, tratando de distraerse con las conversaciones a su alrededor, al parecer Phichit había logrado entablar una conversación con el silencioso coreano y se había olvidado de seguir molestando a su amigo.

Una vez terminó fue por su típica taza de café antes de empezar el turno, necesitaba reponerse para seguir con el trabajo y eso solo lo lograba con la cafeína, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

Phichit lo alcanzó minutos más tarde, cuando ya estaba por terminar su taza y miraba distraído a Víctor conversar con otros compañeros, aún no habían tenido tiempo para acordar cuándo irían a comprar los regalos para su hermanito, Yuuri quería aprovechar para ir a un supermercado decente y comprar mercadería, últimamente solo comían curry en su casa o comidas instantáneas donde Víctor, hace una semana que el ruso no iba al mercado y Yuuri había decidido tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Yuuri, si necesitas algo de mi puesto no dudes en enviar a Seung —el tailandés le guiñó un ojo, su tono de voz sugerente le hizo soltar un suspiro.

—Nada de acosar a los nuevos, Phichit, no quiero que recibas un informe por acoso sexual.

—Mira quién lo dice, el que corrió a follarse a un compañero de trabajo no soy yo —susurró Phichit.

—Amistad terminada —lo miró ceñudo, dejando su taza vacía para dirigirse a su estación.

—Siempre dices eso, pero sabes que no es verdad, ¡me amas, Yuuri!

Ignoró a su amigo para seguir con su trabajo aún tenía mucho que hacer y no podía distraerse con nada. El pitido de su celular le avisó de que había recibido un mensaje, miró la pantalla con curiosidad quedando congelado al ver lo que decía.

“Hoy será el día en que te suspenderé, Yuuri, prepárate”. 

Evitó mirar a Víctor, no podía creer que le enviara ese mensaje en pleno trabajo ¿y si alguien veía la pantalla? Ese ruso era imposible.

Pero él era un profesional, tanto como cocinero como sumiso, así que sacó esos pensamientos de su mente y se enfocó en su trabajo, aún quedaba mucha jornada como para pensar en todo lo que haría con Víctor durante la noche. 

 

—Eso es, Yuuri, ya casi termino.

Estaba desnudo, Víctor seguía amarrándolo y moviendo las cuerdas de un lado a otro, más concentrando que nunca en cómo lo sujetaba. La suspensión era una maniobra muy intensa, Yuuri sabía que era una de las máximas expresiones de confianza en cuanto a prácticas BDSM porque implicaba sumisión completa, su voluntad se cedía totalmente a su Amo y se ponía en un estado vulnerable, en el cual su cuerpo pertenecía al otro sin oposición alguna.

Podía ser peligroso si no sabía cómo hacerse. Los amarres podrían estar muy apretados y cortarle la circulación sanguínea, si no estaban lo suficientemente firmes podían deslizarse y provocarle mucho dolor o incluso lesiones graves, además, era necesario medir el tiempo de la suspensión, porque los amarres soportarían el peso corporal al completo, lo que haría todo mucho más complicado.

Yuuri había insistido en una suspensión completa. Por lo general los novatos empezaban a medias, con al menos una pierna sosteniéndose del suelo y el resto del cuerpo suspendido y una vez notaban que podían con eso probaban la suspensión sin ningún tipo de soporte.

Pero Yuuri no era ningún novato, ya lo había hecho en al menos dos ocasiones y aunque sabía que no era mucha experiencia, sí confiaba plenamente en Víctor, sabía que él jamás le haría daño y por eso insistió en saltar de inmediato al vacío.

Aunque no podía negar que estaba muy nervioso, mientras sentía las manos tibias del ruso recorriéndolo, atándolo con firmeza e inmovilizándolo, la expectativa crecía como un torbellino dentro de él, no servía mucho que su creciente erección no lo dejara pensar con claridad.

—Ya estás listo, ahora te voy a tomar en brazos ¿está bien? —Víctor se agachó ante él, mirándolo a los ojos—. No te soltaré de inmediato así que no te preocupes, primero veré si no sientes dolor o si la cuerda es lo suficientemente firme.

—Sí, Amo, confío en usted.

Los brazos firmes de Víctor lo rodearon, levantándolo y situándolo justo bajo los ganchos, unas cuerdas ya habían pasado por ahí y estaban unidas a los nudos de Yuuri, solo hacía falta probar la altura en la que quedaría suspendido y amarrar la cuerda a unos ganchos que Víctor había puesto en el suelo. 

Por fin comenzó a soltarlo, poco a poco sintió cómo todo su peso se veía sostenido por las cuerdas, tirando en sitios extraños y provocando una sensación de vértigo y vulnerabilidad, se encontraba en el aire, sin poder moverse y a total merced de la persona que ahora estaba frente a él.

—¿Te duele algo? —Víctor comenzó a revisar cada nudo y amarre—. ¿Nada te aprieta en exceso o se siente muy flojo?

—Todo está bien. —Sentía que hasta le costaba hablar, la sensación era como ninguna otra. 

—Perfecto.

Víctor se acercó a la cama, donde había dejado tirado su teléfono y se acercó a él con la misma sonrisa perversa que ponía cuando estaban por empezar. El flash de la cámara lo encandiló un poco, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la sorpresa, se repuso rápidamente esperando que terminara, sabía que su Amo le gustaba sacar fotos y aunque nunca las había visto era algo que le avergonzaba. 

—Te ves hermoso, Yuuri… 

Las manos de Víctor comenzaron a recorrerlo y esta vez el tacto era suave, parecía querer sentir su piel, apretaba y rasguñaba casi con cariño, recorriendo su espalda rodeada de cuerdas hasta llegar a sus nalgas, estrujándolas con suavidad y separándolas, pasando la mano entremedio.

Solo sentía calor. Su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado desde que se encontraba en el aire, las cuerdas en su piel le dolían un poco, sabía que después de un rato se sentiría casi entumecido por el placer. Víctor comenzó a tantearlo hasta llegar a su miembro y con destreza se aferró a él, el movimiento de su muñeca era muy placentero, sabía la fuerza que debía aplicar y cómo llevarlo a desesperarse con rapidez.

De pronto giró en el aire con rapidez, quedando de frente a su Amo, el cual tenía sujeta una de las cuerdas con las que lo había movido. Víctor aún estaba vestido, pero su ropa negra entera solo lo hacía resaltar aún más, su piel pálida y el plateado de su cabellera atraían a la vista.

—Tendrás que estimularme un poco más, Yuuri. Si logras que me caliente más te dejaré correrte las veces que quieras.

Sin dejar de mirarse, Víctor se bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, el sonido parecía sonar casi demasiado fuerte en la habitación, o es que Yuuri se encontraba muy sensible a cualquier estímulo, ya podía sentir el cuerpo entero sudado, el calor era la sensación más poderosa, juntándose en los nudos y en donde las cuerdas lo tiraban hacia arriba.

Su Amo por fin liberó su miembro del cautiverio, estaba a la altura perfecta (porque Víctor así lo había querido), podía ver en primer plano la erección goteante del ruso. Era una vista apetitosa, sabía que esa parte del cuerpo de su Amo le brindaba mucho placer y el estímulo de verlo y saber que lo tendría en su boca lo hizo salivar un poco.

Abrió la boca y mirándolo a los ojos esperó que se acercara, podía ver las pupilas dilatas de Víctor y asumía que él debía estar igual, el simple hecho de estar suspendido ya era para él un éxtasis que lo encendía a mil grados Celsius.

Víctor tomó la cuerda y con ella acercó el cuerpo de Yuuri hacia él mismo. Atrapó su falo con maestría, debía seguir el ritmo que marcara su Amo ya que él no podía moverse, por lo que se entretuvo moviendo su lengua por todas partes, intentando atraerlo con succiones suaves y disfrutando de su masculino sabor. Pronto el ruso tomó su cabello, el agarre era rudo y le dolía ahí donde su pelo estaba tirante, provocándole agradables cosquilleos de placer que parecían tener una vía directa hasta su propia erección.

Víctor comenzó a penetrar su boca aumentando su fuerza, entraba y salía de forma cada vez más vigorosa y profunda, pronto se vio con todo su miembro dentro de él y tuvo que contener las arcadas, el dolor en su garganta apareció rápidamente mientras intentaba desesperado respirar por la nariz.

La sensación era muy intensa para él, pero los jadeos de Víctor valían la pena, alzó los ojos con dificultad para toparse con los azules de su Amo, tenía la cara contorsionada de placer, parecía respirar con dificultad y un sonrojo adornaba su cara.

Al parecer iba por buen camino, y a pesar de que apenas respiraba, jamás se había sentido tan caliente por estar así de vulnerable frente a otra persona, quería que su Amo se sintiera como él. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a mover su lengua, lamiendo la base del miembro del ruso y haciendo que este gimiera por la sorpresa.

—Maldición, Yuuri, vas a hacer que me corra si sigues así.

Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad después de eso, Yuuri apenas podía respirar y el esfuerzo que mantenía en su mandíbula por tener la boca tan abierta estaba provocándole espasmos de dolor. Cerró los ojos intentando aguantar todo ese falo que entraba y salía de su boca con fuerza, irrumpiendo hasta su garganta una y otra vez.

Se moría por tocarse, quería sentir algo de alivio al calor que llenaba su cuerpo y que comenzaba a marearlo a ratos, miró a Víctor suplicante pero este no le daba tregua, seguía follándolo en su boca sin piedad y Yuuri ya estaba en su límite.

Hace rato se le habían escapado lágrimas por el dolor, sabía que se vería hecho un desastre por el exceso de saliva que el ruso estaba provocando, pero ver a su Amo así, perdiendo el control por completo gracias a él era excitante, sabía que ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, casi podía sentir las palpitaciones de ese gran miembro dentro de su boca.

Embistió con fuerza un par de veces más dentro de él y con un gemido ronco se corrió en el fondo de su garganta.

"Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta…".

El líquido caliente y salado inundaba su boca, tragó lo que pudo por inercia, estaba tan profundo dentro de él que era imposible que lo escupiera. Lo demás logró tragarlo todo con dificultad. Terminó jadeando después de eso, la mandíbula adolorida como nunca y sentía su garganta casi en carne viva, ardiendo por la brusca intromisión de su Amo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando regularizar su respiración mientras escuchaba a Víctor moverse de aquí para allá. Casi temía lo que este fuera a hacerle a continuación.

—Como siempre superaste mis expectativas, el resto de la noche podrás correrte todo lo que quieras.

Víctor estaba agachado frente a él, su rostro seguía sonrojado pero estaba feliz, la sonrisa en él parecía hacerlo brillar. O tal vez era la capa de sudor que lo cubría, después de todo, acababa de tener un delicioso orgasmo, mientras Yuuri aún cargaba una dolorosa erección.

—¿Quieres ver cuántos estímulos puedes aguantar, Yuuri? 

—Soy suyo para… lo que sea. —Le costaba hablar, hasta le aire le faltaba pero la voz emocionada de Víctor era un buen augurio.

Con rapidez el ruso se alejó de él, tomando un objeto que estaba encima de la cama y sin mirarlo se situó fuera de su rango visual, Yuuri pudo sentir un roce de algo duro en sus piernas, reconoció el tacto de la varilla y antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido recibió el primer golpe.

Soltó un chillido de dolor ante el varazo que recibió en la planta del pie, Víctor comenzó a tantearlo con el objeto de madera y allí donde acariciaba recibía un suave golpe, a esas alturas todo su cuerpo quedaría marcado. Golpe tras golpe trataba de arquearse y gemía de algo que ya no estaba seguro si era dolor o placer, estar suspendido hacía que sus músculos se entumecieran y pronto el dolor sería todo lo que sentiría. 

Y estaba ansioso, porque ese momento en el que el dolor y el placer lo abrumaban y desesperaban era divino, se sentiría como flotando, tal cual estaba ahora.

—Por favor —se le escapó en el último gemido—. Lo necesito dentro, Amo.

—Ah… Yuuri. Siempre tardas mucho en pedírmelo —escuchó un ruido sordo, al parecer el ruso había soltado la vara—. Sabes lo que me gusta que me supliques, no te hagas tanto de rogar.

Volvió a sentirlo entre sus piernas, sus manos ahora acariciaban con cuidado su cuerpo, separando sus nalgas y tanteando su entrada. Parecía una burla para él, porque después de estar tanto rato en el aire, expuesto y adolorido, recibiendo oleadas de placer y dolor inagotables, lo que menos quería en ese momento era delicadeza.

Quería verse corrompido, destruido por la persona que estaba tras él, sabía que ese pensamiento era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía y después tendría que recordárselo para analizarlo. Ahora solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Cuando Víctor comenzó a prepararlo con su dedo lleno de lubricante se desesperó, quería más tacto, el sudor cubría su cuerpo de forma desesperante, el calor ahora había llegado a su cara y no podía dejar de jadear por aire.

De pronto Víctor se alejó de él, tomando algo que tenía cerca y volviendo a su campo visual, esta vez de frente. Agachándose para quedar a su altura lo miró con preocupación.

—Bebe un poco, estás deshidratado —tenía un vaso de agua en la mano con una pajita, al parecer su Amo había pensado en todo antes de suspenderlo, incluso tenía un vaso de agua preparado en caso de emergencia.

Abrió la boca para recibir la pajita y bebió como pudo, sabía que era común que eso ocurriera durante la suspensión y en el fondo agradecía el gesto de Víctor.

Pero muy en el fondo, porque ahora lo único que quería de Víctor era su pene, no un vaso de agua.

—Por favor, Amo —gimoteó una vez terminó—. Ya no puedo más.

—A la orden —la sonrisa de Víctor fue como un regalo.

Volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas detrás de él, esta vez su mano dirigiéndose a su miembro en vez de su entrada, provocando un sonoro gemido al sentir la masturbación. Una mano de Víctor lo sostenía por la cintura mientras lo tocaba, lo tenía firmemente agarrado, utilizando la presión justa para hacerlo delirar de placer. 

Las oleadas de calor recorrían su cuerpo adormeciéndolo, erizando su piel y juntándose en su erección, un dedo travieso de su Amo se introdujo de improviso dentro de él provocando que se corriera con un sonoro gemido.

Sintió un fuerte nalgazo de parte de su Amo que le sacó un gimoteo, pronto las manos de Víctor se volvieron más activas, separando sus nalgas y rasguñando en cada centímetro de su piel.

Su erección no había bajado y eso lo desesperaba, más cuando de pronto la lengua de su Amo comenzó a recorrerlo, dejando mordidas y lamidas en sus nalgas mientras le apretaba y rasguñaba la cintura.

—Tu culo me vuelve loco, Yuuri —la lengua de Víctor se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su entrada, desesperándolo por completo—. Me muero por probarte.

Cuando la lengua de Víctor llegó hasta ese punto se retorció, colapsando de pronto en desesperación.

—No aguanto, por favor démelo —Yuuri lloriqueó—. No siga jugando, lo necesito.

—¿Qué necesitas, Yuuri? —Víctor siguió lamiéndolo sin piedad haciendo que soltara gemidos especialmente agudos.

—Adentro, lo necesito adentro —sabía que se estaba humillando y era casi absurdo lo mucho que eso lo excitaba—. Por favor… Fólleme.

No podía ver qué pasaba atrás suyo, sintió un movimiento y el sonido del envoltorio del condón rasgándose, fue un alivio sentir la punta del miembro del ruso tanteándolo.

Víctor metió dos dedos de improviso en su interior, al parecer examinándolo y encontrándose satisfecho, lo penetró.

—Siempre tan estrecho —seguía quieto, esperando a que se acostumbrara, Yuuri no podía hablar por la falta de aire—. Me encantas, Yuuri.

La sensación era maravillosa, estaba flotando en el aire, Víctor moviéndolo desde las cuerdas haciendo que sintiera el movimiento en todo su cuerpo, entrando y saliendo una y otra y otra y otra vez. 

Quería más. Estaba enloqueciendo de placer y dolor. El calor dominaba su cuerpo y no podía dejar de gemir mientras sentía las embestidas de su Amo, podía notar el sudor cayendo en gotas por su piel, la punta del miembro de Víctor golpeando ese lugar dulce que tanto lo excitaba y de pronto fue demasiado, no pudo más con su mente y colapsó. 

Se sintió como un orgasmo, pero no había salido semen de él, su mente se había puesto en blanco para volver a la realidad del placer segundos después, su erección aún estaba presente pero era más llevadero, porque parte del placer había estallado de su cuerpo después de tener un orgasmo seco.

Esperaba que Víctor no se diera cuenta, jamás había tenido uno y no tenía tiempo para analizarlo porque ahora el ruso estaba golpeando sin piedad esa zona que lo volvía loco, sus manos se sentían como garras apretando sus nalgas mientras lo penetraba sin parar.

Los gemidos roncos de su Amo se unían a los suyos en una sinfonía que Yuuri esperaba nunca dejar de oír. Cuando comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte y profundo, soltando maldiciones en ruso y jadeos de placer lo llevó consigo al borde, estallando por fin en un orgasmo y corriéndose en el acto.

Víctor embistió un par de veces más hasta que terminó de correrse. Jadeaba buscando aire y de pronto volvía a sentir el dolor en los nudos que lo sostenían, sabía que si no bajaba pronto de allí de seguro no podría moverse al día siguiente y eso no podía ser.

Al parecer el ruso pensaba lo mismo porque de pronto se vio en sus brazos, trató de esconder su cabeza entre las ropas de Víctor mientras este soltaba la cuerda, trasladándolo hasta la cama para depositarlo con cuidado.

Por fin los amarres lo soltaban, sus músculos agarrotados dolían como nunca, aunque algo de alivio sentía por los masajes suaves que Víctor hacía en cada lugar donde había estado un nudo.

—¿Te duele algo, Yuuri? —Víctor susurró, parecía estar hablándole a un enfermo y Yuuri estuvo a punto de reírse. Eso, hasta que el espasmo de la risa hizo que le doliera el cuerpo entero.

—Todo —se quejó sin moverse, seguía tirado en la cama, temeroso de realizar algún movimiento y provocarse un calambre en el camino.

—Lo siento, iré a preparar el baño. El agua caliente relajará tus músculos y así no tendrás calambres después.

Sintió un beso en su frente y la cama se levantó un poco, Víctor se dirigía al baño mientras él escondía la cabeza entre las sábanas.

Le dolía todo, estaba agotado y sus músculos agarrotados le indicaban que lo mejor sería no moverse, el cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo y estaba ya adormecido cuando Víctor volvió a la habitación a buscarlo. 

Los fuertes brazos del ruso lo elevaron una vez más en el aire, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza a mirarlo, por lo que se apoyó en su hombro cerrando los ojos, preguntándose si podría echar una siesta en la bañera.

El tacto del agua lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, Víctor lo había depositado con cuidado en la tina mientras se desvestía para unírsele. La temperatura era perfecta para él, por lo que volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyándose en el borde.

—Creo que se me pasó la mano —Víctor entró logrando que despertara, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se iba a la inconsciencia por unos segundos y ahora tenía al ruso casi encima de él, mirándolo preocupado—. Debiste usar la palabra de seguridad si era demasiado.

—Estoy bien —murmuró Yuuri volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

—Creo que te maté, Yuuri —Víctor comenzó a pasarle una esponja con jabón por el cuerpo, la sensación era tan agradable para sus adoloridos músculos que casi suelta un ronroneo—. Estuviste increíble, nunca pensé que las cosas saldrían tan bien.

No estaba seguro si había respondido o no, porque rápidamente cayó dormido gracias a las hábiles manos de su Amo masajeándolo y limpiándolo por completo. No volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que de pronto se encontró en la cama, Víctor estaba secándolo con cuidado.

—Por fin despertaste —la mirada azul de su Amo se veía preocupada.

—Lo siento —sonrió cansado, Víctor comenzó a ponerle la polera de pijama que usaba, echándose un vistazo notó que ya le había puesto los pantalones—. ¿Cuánto rato estuve inconsciente?

—Como una hora —ahora su tono era angustiado, de pronto tenía la cara de Víctor frente a él, una vez más demasiado cerca—. Es mejor que no volvamos a hacer esto, me tenías muy preocupado.

—¿No le gustó? —Se le escapó algo parecido a un puchero, pero no podía evitarlo. Para Yuuri había sido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, sin dudarlo.

—Por supuesto que sí —Víctor le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente—. Pero no quiero volver a exponerte así, me pasé mucho con tu cuerpo.

—Pero solo estoy cansado. —Y lo estaba, sentía que de un momento a otro volvería a apagarse su cerebro—. Pero estoy bien, Amo, de verdad.

—No lo sé —Víctor se levantó, con delicadeza lo ayudó a acostarse y lo arropó con cuidado, en esos movimientos Yuuri notó cómo sus músculos protestaban de dolor—, te quiero y eso hace que no me guste dejarte así de mal.

Víctor se alejó de él, dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones que tenía en el mueble frente a la cama sin dimensionar lo que le había hecho sentir con esas palabras.

“Te quiero”.

“Te quiero…”.

“¡Te quiero!”.

Cerró los ojos asustado, su corazón hizo un par de volteretas, casi un espectáculo circense dentro de su pecho solo por esas palabras, algo que Víctor había soltado con tanta naturalidad y que no había tomado importancia, pero que para Yuuri había hecho estragos a más no poder.

—Tómate esto, es para el dolor. —Al abrir los ojos Víctor estaba frente a él con ojos angustiados, extendiéndolo un vaso de agua y unas pastillas—. Creo que no deberías ir a trabajar mañana.

Yuuri se tomó las pastillas de un trago y con cansancio recostó la cabeza en los mullidos almohadones de la cama del ruso.

—No se preocupe, Amo, estoy bien.

Se quedó dormido antes de escuchar la respuesta de Víctor.


	19. La familia lo aprueba

Desde que lo recogió en el aeropuerto hasta llegar a su departamento su padre no paraba de hablar de dos cosas: Reclamos hacia él por desaparecer y lo interesante que le parecía Japón.

Sí, un tema no tenía nada que ver con otro, pero su padre era así. Capaz de pasar de un tema de conversación a otro, siempre parecía que abarcaba mucho y hablaba de todo, podía estar haciendo mil cosas a la vez y ni siquiera se estresaba.

Víctor estaba acostumbrado a él, podía seguirle el ritmo a sus cambios de tema y escuchar sus regaños sin que estos le afectaran, aunque después de estar dos meses en Japón había perdido el ritmo a sus gritos y regaños, los japoneses eran más educados que su padre.

—Siempre te has mandado solo ¡pero ahora sí que te luciste! Mira que mudarte a Japón sin avisarnos.

Gran parte del almuerzo con él fue una serie de regaños a los que Víctor solo asentía y lanzaba exclamaciones o frases de vez en cuando. Su padre se parecía mucho a su tío Yakov, esa capacidad para gritarle indignado y generarle nada más que indiferencia era algo de familia.

Hicieron turismo un rato por Tokio, Víctor lo llevó a todos los lugares que conocía y que tanto Phichit como Yuuri le habían recomendado, fue beneficioso hasta para él, ya que no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasear ya que siempre estaba trabajando o con Yuuri en su departamento.

Su padre estaba igual o más fascinado que él por la ciudad, quería entrar a todas las tiendas que veía, insistía en comprar cualquier cosa extravagante o diferente que encontraban y se sorprendía por lo educados y tranquilos que eran los japoneses.

Víctor intentaba frenarlo lo mejor que podía, aunque considerando que él era casi igual la cosa se ponía difícil, habían terminado el día llenos de bolsas que Víctor estaba seguro su madre calificaría como “chucherías inútiles” (lo cual probablemente era cierto).

—Deberíamos comprarle algo a tu hermano, ¿qué te parece eso? —Adrik tomó un peluche de gatito tan adorable que Víctor estaba seguro que su hermanito vomitaría al verlo—. ¡Le encantará!

—¿Te volviste loco? —Víctor lo apartó del peluche y lo sacó de la tienda, había pocas cosas a las que temía en el mundo, pero la ira de su hermano definitivamente era una de ellas—. ¿Que no conoces a tu hijo? 

—A veces sigo pensando que es un niño pequeño —suspiró Adrik—. Me pasa lo mismo contigo.

—Lo noté, mira que volar a Japón a verme —Víctor soltó un suspiro, se apresuraron a tomar un taxi a casa.

—¡Quería saber cómo estabas! No respondías mis mensajes —Adrik hizo un puchero nada acorde a su edad, ¿cómo es posible que su padre sea tan infantil para hacerle pucheros? ¡A su hijo!

Víctor soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Vamos a casa, Yuuri debe estar por salir de la pastelería —soltó sin pensar—. Cena conmigo antes y te iré a dejar a tu hotel.

—¿Quién es Yuuri? —Adrik lo miró con una ceja alzada.

“Mierda”.

—Es un amigo —contestó con amargura, se sentía como un mentiroso—, llegará a casa a cenar con nosotros.

Adrik lo miró fijamente un momento.

—¿Es alguien que me quieres presentar? —La sonrisa boba de su papá lo hizo maldecir en su cabeza.

—Es solo un amigo, viene a cenar conmigo de vez en cuando porque estoy solo en el país.

—No estás solo, tienes a Chris —respondió rápido su padre—. ¿Solo llevas dos meses aquí y ya tienes a alguien? Sí que eres rápido.

—¡No es lo que crees! —insistió Víctor.

El taxi frenó fuera del edificio, Víctor pagó mientras su papá bajaba del auto, tuvo que casi que correr a detenerlo cuando este intento abrir el maletero para sacar las bolsas y explicarle que eso no se hacía en Japón.

El taxista abrió el maletero y les entregó las bolsas con un gesto de molestia, Víctor pidió disculpas haciendo reverencias.

—¿Por qué no puedo sacar las bolsas del maletero? —Comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio.

—Se considera una falta de respeto, es como si no dejaras al chófer hacer su propio trabajo —explicó Víctor—. Solo deja que ellos lo hagan la próxima vez.

—Estos japoneses son tan educados, en Rusia lo normal sería discutir a gritos con el taxista.

Por fin en el departamento Víctor comenzó a cocinar mientras su padre le conversaba en la cocina. Sabía que él amaba el strogonoff y como también era su plato favorito decidió prepararlo, de seguro a Yuuri también le gustaría, recordaba que en el congreso le mencionó que le gustaría probarlo hecho por él.

—Tu mamá me preguntó por ti —mencionó Adrik con cuidado, a juzgar por su tono no quería incomodarlo. Víctor soltó un suspiro, sabía que inevitablemente tocarían ese tema.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en casa? —evadió un poco la pregunta.

—Un tanto… complicadas —Víctor se volteó para mirarlo, su padre se veía dubitativo—. Tu mamá sigue sin poder trabajar, el dolor de estómago no la acompaña y un día antes de partir a Japón accedió a hacerse exámenes, los resultados estarán en dos días por lo que tendré que adelantar mi regreso a Rusia.

—Ya veo… ¿es muy grave? —Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se le apretó el estómago de solo pensarlo, que su madre accediera a perder días de trabajo y hacerse exámenes indicaba que realmente se sentía mal. 

—Al parecer no es una simple infección al estómago, pero no sabremos nada concreto hasta tener los resultados… ¿seguro que no quieres hablar con ella, Víctor? 

—No soy yo el que está equivocado.

—Pero ya es demasiado, llevan medio año sin hablar —replicó Adrik—. Es tu mamá, Víctor, y se necesitan. Es muy terca para acercarse ella, solo háblale y resuélvanlo.

—Ese es el punto, siempre tengo que hablarle yo ¿no se supone que ella es la madre? —No quería seguir justificándose, pero ya estaba harto de esa situación ¿Por qué su padre siempre tenía que hacer de intermediario entre ellos dos?—. Ella me juzga por lo que soy y no es algo que yo pueda aceptar.

—Entiende que fue muy chocante para ella enterarse que te gustaban los hombres —Adrik se acercó ahora—. Sé que era un poco obvio, digo, hasta yo me daba cuenta… pero ella no tenía idea y le impactó, eso es todo.

—Llamarme desviado no es solo estar sorprendida. Es homofobia —la amargura en su voz era palpable—. Además, soy bisexual, si fuese gay el escándalo sería mayor y eso no me gusta.

—¡Pero ella no quería decir eso! El problema no es que te gusten los hombres, Víctor, ella no es homofóbica y lo sabes, solo estaba preocupada por la imagen de la empresa.

—¡No quiero hablar de la empresa! —estalló Víctor—. Que le importe más la imagen de su empresa que su propio hijo es el problema, ¿es que no lo ves? Ya estoy cansado de lo mismo.

—Está bien, no quiero que discutamos —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de calmarlo, Víctor soltó un bufido—. Solo ten en mente mis palabras ¿sí? No soporto que estén peleados y es lo mismo para tu hermano.

Víctor iba a responder, pero se vio interrumpido con unos golpes que venían de la puerta. 

—Yo abro —Adrik casi corrió a la entrada.

 

Yuuri estaba nervioso, mientras subía por el ascensor al departamento de Víctor repasaba una y otra vez la coartada que habían acordado. 

Solo eran amigos, Yuuri lo acompañaba de vez en cuando a cenar para explicarle las costumbres japonesas y hacerlo sentir bienvenido en el país, eso era todo lo que le dirían a Adrik.

Aun así, no entendía por qué tenía que ir. Le había insistido a Víctor que la situación era muy compleja y que lo mejor sería no mentirle a su padre y por lo tanto que este no lo conociera, pero Víctor insistió en que fuese a su casa de todas formas y él como buen sumiso aceptó. 

Llevaba una botella de sake para la cena y pastelitos que Celestino le dio a última hora en la pastelería. Aún se avergonzaba al recordar cómo este le había guiñado un ojo cuando supo que venía el padre de Víctor.

Por fin afuera del departamento estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escuchó la voz alzada de Víctor. 

Tuvo el impulso tonto de pegar la oreja a la puerta y escuchar, pero de todas formas no habría entendido nada porque por las pocas palabras que lograron traspasar la puerta, Víctor estaba hablando en ruso.

Esperó un momento y cuando las voces se calmaron tocó la puerta, no quería interrumpir un momento intenso pero tampoco le parecía apropiado quedarse en la puerta, conociendo a Víctor podía enojarse con él por exponerse a los peligros del exterior. Su Amo era muy posesivo con él. 

La puerta se abrió de sopetón, mostrando a un hombre tan apuesto que Yuuri hasta olvidó cómo saludar.

Era un poco más alto que Víctor, a pesar de ser mayor se mantenía bastante bien y era notorio por la fineza de sus rasgos. Su cabello rubio se veía tan sedoso que Yuuri contuvo el impulso de querer tocarlo (aunque debía admitir que prefería el color de pelo de Víctor). Pero eran sus ojos el mejor rasgo, de un verde casi eléctrico, en ese momento lo recorrían de arriba abajo, pero Yuuri no podía sentirse avergonzado cuando apenas estaba procesando que existiese un color así.

—Tú debes ser Yuuri. —El acento ruso era notorio, pero al menos había hablado en inglés, un idioma que Yuuri dominaba muy bien gracias a su vida en Detroit.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Nikiforov —salió por fin de su trance al ver como Víctor se asomaba detrás, hizo una corta reverencia—. Soy Katsuki Yuuri.

—Oh no, no soy señor Nikiforov —la risa del hombre llenó el pasillo, aunque no fuese su papá biológico se parecía mucho a Víctor, Yuuri entró al departamento dejando sus cosas en la silla de siempre—. Víctor conserva el apellido de Dimitri.

—Oh… lo siento, no lo sabía —se sonrojó ante el error, Víctor no hacía más que mirarlos en silencio y eso estaba empezando a ponerlo nervioso.

—No te preocupes, mi hijo no es muy comunicativo cuando se trata de la familia —con un brazo atrapó a Víctor en un abrazo—. Mi nombre es Adrik Plisetsky, un placer conocerte, Yuuri.

Le guiñó un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo, al parecer todos los rusos eran así de desvergonzados, esperaba acostumbrarse pronto.

Víctor soltó un bufido de pronto y se alejó a la cocina ¿y ahora por qué se había enojado? 

—No te preocupes, es un poco temperamental —sonrió Adrik—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti?

Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor a conversar, Yuuri estaba un poco nervioso al principio pero rápidamente descubrió lo fácil que era conversar con Adrik. Era alegre y divertido como Víctor, al parecer gran parte de su personalidad se la había pasado a su hijo y eso era sin duda adorable. 

Por la forma en que hablaba de su hijo podía notar el cariño y orgullo que había en su tono de voz y eso solo le hacía preguntarse el por qué de su distanciamiento. ¿Qué había pasado para que Víctor se peleara con su familia? ¿O el problema era solo con su madre? 

—¿Vienes seguido a cenar con Víctor? —llevaban ya la mitad de la botella de sake, el mencionado no había vuelto a salir de la cocina por lo que Yuuri le había ofrecido beber un poco antes de comer, aunque no se esperaba que Adrik se tomara un cuarto de botella de un solo trago.

—Más o menos —no quería precisar en el tiempo, sería incómodo admitir que iba todos los días.

—Entonces, ¿eres su amante o algo así? Porque con lo tímido que eres me extraña que vengas a la casa de un extranjero que recién conoces solo para comer con él. —Los ojos de Adrik estaban repentinamente clavados en él, haciéndolo sentir en evidencia, el color subió a sus mejillas y rogaba internamente porque Víctor apareciera pronto.

—N-no —tartamudeó—. Solo somos amigos, sé lo que es vivir en el extranjero y por eso quise ayudarlo, eso es todo.

Recibió otra mirada analítica.

—Está bien, te creeré por ahora —Adrik volvió a llenar su vaso de sake—. Solo tenía la esperanza de conocer alguna pareja de Víctor, creo que esta es la primera vez que me presenta a alguien y por eso pensé que tal vez son amantes o algo así.

—Solo somos amigos —insistió Yuuri más calmado.

Víctor llegó por fin con la comida y eso cambió el rumbo de la conversación, la cena fluyó amena entre las anécdotas de Adrik sobre la infancia de Víctor, era gracioso ver al ruso así de avergonzado y Yuuri no hacía más que reír.

Cuanto terminaron de comer se levantó rápidamente, retiró los platos y los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos, estaba acostumbrado ya que Víctor detestaba lavar los platos, por lo general el ruso hacía el desayuno y después él limpiaba todo.

—Yuuri, mi papá ya se va, ven a despedirte —Víctor entró a la cocina, su rostro se veía más tranquilo que antes, al parecer esa visita familiar lo ayudaba a relajarse.

—¿Adónde se va? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tiene reservada una habitación en un hotel cercano, iré a dejarlo en taxi y vuelvo de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no lo alojas aquí? Tienes una habitación de invitados —Yuuri lo miró preocupado, salir a esa hora de la noche no le parecía buena idea.

—Él insistió en irse a un hotel, dice que no quiere molestarme —Víctor hizo un gesto cansado, apoyándose en uno de los muebles frente a la cocina—. Le dije que tenía espacio de sobra pero no aceptó.

—Eso es porque no has hecho más que decirle que no era necesario que viniera, debe pensar que es una molestia para ti —Yuuri se acercó un poco—. Pero vino desde Rusia a verte, Víctor, y se nota que eso te importa mucho, no dejes que se vaya a una impersonal habitación de hotel.

Víctor entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Esto me lo dices porque no quieres que mi papá se sienta solo?

—Te lo digo porque es tu papá y no quieres admitir lo feliz que estás porque te vino a ver. Déjate querer e insiste en que se quede contigo —Yuuri puntualizó pinchándolo con un dedo—. Después te arrepentirás y será peor.

Víctor se quedó un momento mirándolo, pensó que estaría sopesando lo que le dijo cuando de pronto se vio en vuelto en sus brazos.

—¡Iuuri! Me encanta cuando te preocupas por mi —el ruso comenzó a mecerlo de una forma en que solo lo hacía sentirse más avergonzado, aunque la sensación de calidez que lo embargó al estar en los brazos de Víctor después de todo un día de trabajo no hizo más que confundirlo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Adrik entró de pronto a la cocina, se detuvo en la puerta a mirarlos con una ceja alzada.

—Papá, creo que deberías quedarte, Yuuri dice que a esta hora es muy peligroso andar en la calle así que mejor te quedas.

—¿En serio? —los ojos de Adrik se detuvieron en él y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco—. Pensé que Japón era un país muy seguro.

—Lo es, pero podrían perderse —Yuuri trató de sonar natural—. Además, se nota que son extranjeros así que mejor es que no se exponga a peligros.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces está resuelto, te quedarás en la habitación de invitados, no te hagas de rogar, papá.

—Está bien, me quedaré.

Se soltó con cuidado del abrazo de Víctor, Adrik no había dejado de mirarlos con sospecha y eso lo puso nervioso. Caminó hasta la sala a buscar su chaqueta para partir a su departamento, se dispuso a abrigarse lo mejor que pudo para afrontar el frío de la noche. Lo mejor sería irse ahora antes de que la temperatura bajase aún más.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —Víctor lo había seguido hasta la sala.

—A mi departamento —lo miró extrañado ¿acaso pretendía que se quedara allí? ¿con su padre en el mismo lugar? 

—No puedes irte, tu mismo dijiste que es muy tarde —Adrik interrumpió la conversación, se acercó un poco más a Yuuri con ojos risueños—, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí.

Yuuri estaba por contestar cuando la voz de Víctor se hizo notar.

—Ya lo oíste, te quedas aquí.

Iba a replicar, después de todo sabía que era una mala idea pero los brazos de Adrik lo detuvieron, el ruso comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta y la bufanda provocando que se alejara de un salto.

—¡Puedo desvestirme yo solo! —Al parecer lo invasivo en el espacio personal también era de familia, Yuuri se sacó la chaqueta con rapidez y la dejó en la silla, podía sentir la mirada asesina de Víctor en él por lo que procuró ignorarla lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno, iré a dormir entonces. —El rubio se veía más contento que nunca, el quedarse en la casa de su hijo parecía hacerlo realmente feliz—. Tienes que acompañarnos mañana, Yuuri, iremos a hacer turismo por la ciudad.

—Si eso quieren me parece bien —sonrió tranquilo—. Puedo hacerles de guía turístico, hay lugares muy hermosos en Tokio, tal vez podríamos ir a un templo.

—¡Me encantaría! Excelente, ya tenemos panorama para mañana.

—En ese caso empezaremos temprano, será mejor que vayamos a dormir —Víctor le sonrió a su padre con cariño, se acercó a él para darle un repentino abrazo—. Buenas noches, papá.

Adrik se veía sorprendido, pero se repuso rápidamente para envolver a su hijo mayor en sus brazos, sus ojos se fijaron entonces en Yuuri y este tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa de felicidad al ver cómo Víctor cedía un poquito al cariño de su papá.

—Buenas noches, hijo —se soltaron del abrazo, Adrik tomó su maleta para dirigirse al cuarto de invitados, en el último momento volteó para mirar a Yuuri—. ¿Seguro que no te interesa Víctor? Creo que serías un buen novio para él —el rubio alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de entrar a su cuarto—. No sé, solo piénsalo, mi hijo es muy buen partido. Sabe cocinar y rara vez olvida bañarse.

—¡Papá! —reclamó Víctor avergonzado.

Adrik cerró la puerta dejándolos a los dos en un silencio incómodo.

—Mejor iré a terminar de limpiar la cocina —Yuuri rompió el silencio para irse a limpiar, había dejado la mitad de la loza sin lavar y quería hacer eso antes de irse a dormir.

Los pasos de Víctor lo siguieron.

—Así que… ¿ahora te sonrojas cuando hablas con hombres mayores? —soltó de pronto Víctor con amargura.

Yuuri dejó la esponja para mirarlo estupefacto.

—¿En serio me estás celando con tu papá? 

—¡Te quedaste embobado mirándolo! No hacías más que sonrojarte cuando se te acercaba —Víctor cruzó los brazos haciendo un puchero sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Solo me sorprendí! Pensé que sería más viejo así que no me esperaba un aspecto así… además, siempre me sonrojo, sobre todo cuando invaden mi espacio personal —Yuuri tomó la esponja para seguir limpiando, Víctor era tan extraño a veces.

—¿A qué te refieres con un aspecto así? —Lo abrazó por la espalda provocándole un cosquilleo, era absurdo que extrañara el contacto de Víctor cuando apenas esa mañana habían despertado juntos—. ¿Lo encuentras atractivo?

—Prefiero los hombres con pelo gris y ojos azules —soltó sin pensar.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, Víctor de pronto se alejó para seguir haciendo pucheros.

—¡Es plateado! Iuuri —lloriqueó.

—¡Ya es suficiente! Déjame terminar de lavar la loza y vete a dormir —ordenó, estaba muy cansado para los pucheros del ruso, soñaba con descansar de una vez por todas.

Recibió una fuerte nalgada que casi lo hizo chillar. Víctor lo giró desde la cintura para acorralarlo contra el mueble.

—Te estás poniendo muy rebelde, ¿se te olvidó quién manda aquí? 

Poder tener su rostro así de cerca hizo que se le acelerara el corazón, quería besarlo con desesperación pero se contuvo, no estaban solos en la casa y no quería armar un numerito.

Se escabulló de sus brazos con delicadeza para salir de la cocina.

—Será mejor que me vaya a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tomó su bolso para dirigirse al sofá de la sala de estar, había una manta ahí con la que podría hacer de cama, comenzó a acomodar los cojines para acostarse; al menos la calefacción estaba encendida así que no pasaría mucho frío. Tal vez debería pedirle una manta extra a Víctor por si acaso.

—¿Qué haces? —El ruso se acercó para mirar el sillón con curiosidad.

—Estoy armando una cama, mañana hay que levantarse temprano y estoy cansado.

—¿Pretendes dormir aquí? —Víctor lo miró indignado—. Olvídalo, vete a la habitación a acostarte.

—No podemos dormir en la misma cama, tu papá sospechará —susurró Yuuri—. Es mejor que duerma en el sofá.

—¿Me estas diciendo que tú, Yuuri Katsuki, quien no soporta salir sin al menos cuatro capas de ropa y que debe dormir con pijama por el frío, puedes dormir en el sofá sin congelarte?

—Por supuesto que sí —mintió mirando hacia otra parte.

—A la cama —ordenó el ruso soltando una risita—. Y es una orden de tu Amo, no quiero más replicas.

Yuuri soltó la almohada que estaba ordenando, tomando su bolso y chaqueta se dirigió a la habitación muerto de vergüenza, sería obvio para el padre de Víctor que dormirían juntos y después de los comentarios que este le había dicho se sentía avergonzado.

Porque algo le decía que Adrik no se tragaba que fueran simples amigos, la forma en que lo miraba analizándolo era una prueba de ello y eso lo hacía sentir inquieto, sobre todo porque sería una impresión errónea. Víctor y él no eran pareja.

Se alistó para acostarse mientras Víctor se desvestía, sentía los músculos casi agarrotados por el trabajo del día, solo quería acostarse y caer en la inconsciencia. 

Terminó de ponerse el pijama y se dirigió a la cama, Víctor lo estaba esperando con las frazadas abiertas, como una invitación para que se acurrucara con él.

Se había vuelto una costumbre eso de dormir en sus brazos, con el tiempo era normal que se abrazaran al dormir y Yuuri nunca había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, cuando se dejó envolver en los brazos de su Amo y escondió su rostro en su cuello.

¿Desde cuándo se comportaban así? Porque si repasaba su comportamiento durante el último tiempo, se había estado comportando como el novio de Víctor y eso era algo que no había planeado, parecía casi natural que fuese de esa forma.

No podía ser normal que su corazón se acelerase cada vez que el ruso se le acercara, ni que se apresurara a llegar a su departamento con el sentimiento de querer estar en casa, ni mucho menos sentirse así de reconfortado solo por estar en la calidez de sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró Víctor—. Te noto inquieto.

—Ni siquiera me he movido —susurró Yuuri de vuelta.

—No sé... es tu respiración o algo así, ¿no tienes sueño?

Yuuri se aferró más a su abrazo. Era esa clase de cosas las que hacían que su corazón saltara, ¿cómo era posible que Víctor supiera que estaba inquieto solo por su respiración? Eso estaba siendo demasiado para él.

—No demasiado, cuando me canso mucho a veces me cuesta dormir. Trate de dormir, Amo, no se preocupe.

—No puedo, estoy demasiado caliente. —Sintió una dureza golpeándolo de pronto, Víctor era bastante elocuente cuando quería—. Lástima que no podemos hacer nada escandaloso con mi papá en la otra habitación.

Las palabras de Víctor no iban muy acordes a lo que decía, sus manos habían comenzado a tocar y eso solo lograba calentarlo, porque en el segundo en que una de las manos se coló dentro de su pantalón terminó de endurecerse del todo.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —un beso en su mejilla y sacando la mano el ruso se dispuso a dormir, el nipón se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar como cucharita y descansar por fin, aunque a juzgar por lo despierta que estaba la entrepierna de Víctor contra su culo sería difícil.

Sabía que no podían hacer mucho escándalo, utilizar juguetes u órdenes estaba descartado porque eso implicaba mucho más ruido y preparación. Adrik podía despertarse o pasar por ahí en cualquier momento por lo que no podían arriesgarse.

Pero existía otra opción, la opción más común para cualquier otro ser humano calenturiento y que sin embargo para ellos dos no existía, porque el placer siempre estaba ligado al dolor o a la dominación.

Yuuri conocía bien sus gustos, pero algo le decía que con Víctor sería diferente y si realmente lo era, si el ruso era capaz de provocarle algo en esa situación entonces se detendría a pensar con seriedad qué era lo que le pasaba con él y dejaría de evadir la realidad.

Primero debía preguntar, tal vez solo estaba desvariando y Víctor se negaba de lleno.

—¿Sigue despierto? —susurró.

—¿Qué crees tú? —Volvió a empujar su pelvis hacia él, haciendo que notara aún más el grosor de su miembro erecto.

—Tal vez podríamos… liberar tensiones. Así podríamos dormir —sugirió Yuuri nervioso.

—Pero ¿cómo? No puedo hacerte nada muy fuerte sin hacer ruido —respondió Víctor frustrado.

—Podríamos… Intentar… ¿sexo vainilla? —El solo decirlo hacía que se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza, realmente no sabía en qué estaba pensando por que el silencio de Víctor era más que claro.

Eran sadomasoquistas, por supuesto que el sexo vainilla no era algo que disfrutarían y Yuuri lo sabía, pero no podía quitarse de la mente que Víctor era distinto para él y que si realmente lo era entonces todas sus teorías mentales serian confirmadas.

Cuando el silencio empezó a durar demasiado se preocupó, buscó excusas en su mente para disculparse por su atrevimiento pero el ruso por fin habló.

—¿Alguna vez te ha gustado el sexo vainilla? —preguntó entonces Víctor.

—No lo sé, si quiere podríamos intentarlo… o solo dormir.

—Si lo hacemos tienes que tutearme, Yuuri —el ruso volvió a manosearlo, parecía que su entrepierna no podía irse a dormir tampoco—. Tomémoslo como un experimento.

—Está bien. —¿Por qué seguía sintiendo esos nervios en el estómago?—. Veremos si nos gusta o no.

—Exacto, será como un juego ¿verdad? 

Ay, iba a ignorar el dolor que le llegó al pecho el que Víctor lo considerara un juego, no iba a pensar en eso.

Se giró por fin, quedando de frente con el ruso, ver su rostro hizo que todo se aclarara en su mente, de pronto sabía lo que tenía que hacer y simplemente se dejó llevar, porque en ese momento su voluntad le pertenecía y por primera vez no tenía problemas con eso. 

Así que le arrebató un beso, profundizándolo de inmediato y casi subiéndose en él, sus manos acariciando ese sedoso cabello que lo volvía loco mientras sentía las manos de Víctor tomándolo por la cintura.

Hasta ahora la excitación no bajaba, no sabía qué esperar pero sentir el miembro despierto de Víctor en él lo hacía sentirse caliente, aunque nada como sentir su lengua contra la suya, sus labios estaban tibios y era como si el olor propio de Víctor contribuyera a calentarlo.

Tuvieron que romper el beso cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, los ojos de Víctor nunca se habían vuelto tan vulnerables como en ese momento y eso fue lo que lo llevó a seguir, se sacó la polera de un solo movimiento para luego sacar la del ruso cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido en la cama.

Se vio de pronto bajo Víctor, envuelto en un beso tan apasionado que más parecía una batalla campal, trató de apartarlo un segundo para respirar pero las manos del ruso lo atraparon contra la cama, excitándolo sobre manera y haciendo que elevara las piernas, envolviéndolo contra él y frotándose para generar más placer.

Evitó un gemido cuando Víctor por fin lo soltó y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, era difícil considerando que no podía moverse porque las manos del mayor sujetaban con fuerza sus muñecas.

—Esper-a... —susurró excitado—. Déjame moverme.

—No puedo —la voz ronca del ruso lo puso en alerta, comenzó a descender lentamente por su cuello, el camino de besos y lamidas era deliciosos pero cuando envolvió un pezón suyo con los labios pensó que perdería la razón ahí mismo—. Me estas matando, Yuuri.

—B-Basta, Víctor —gimió bajito—. Si no me dejas moverme me vas a hacer chillar.

—No tienes idea de cuánto quiero escuchar eso.

Siguió torturándolo con la boca, sus manos por fin lo soltaron para sujetarlo de la cintura, al menos así sentía que tenía más control de sí mismo, aunque contener los gemidos era muy difícil, al menos tenía algo de experiencia en eso.

La lengua de Víctor se estaba volviendo una tortura, y cuando este empezó a bajar por su estómago hasta el borde de sus pantalones tuvo que detenerlo.

—Espera, eso no —Víctor lo miró curioso—. Si me lo haces no podré contenerme, mejor cambiemos.

Lo empujó para que quedara de espaldas en la cama y de un movimiento liberó su miembro, viéndolo así de erecto y con la punta sonrosada, una gota de líquido preseminal decorándolo en la punta y el pelo plateado decorando su pubis era definitivamente un cuadro hermoso.

Comenzó a masturbarlo con cuidado, no quería hacer un movimiento brusco y arrancarle un gemido sin querer, aunque Víctor estaba más acostumbrado que él a recibir mamadas. Se inclinó para comenzar a lamerlo con suavidad, no quería despegar sus ojos del ruso, una parte de él quería trasmitirle algo, aún sin saber bien qué era lo que estaba sintiendo.

Así que lo hizo con lentitud, lamiendo de la base hasta la punta, envolviendo la cabeza con la lengua y dejando un beso a cada tanto, no tardó en meter su miembro en la boca y comenzar con suaves succiones, su mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras seguía chupando con cuidado, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar el rostro de Víctor, queriendo memorizar las expresión que este hacía.

Cuando aceleró el ritmo, moviendo la cabeza dentro y fuera buscando más contacto Víctor lo tomó del pelo, no era un agarre fuerte pero parecía querer contenerse en él, podía ver su otra mano apretando las sábanas y cómo su rostro estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo de evitar gemir.

No quería parar, esa conexión entre ellos dos era algo nuevo, siempre valiéndose de otras cosas para lograr el placer y en ese momento lo único que Yuuri pensaba es que quería sentirlo, quería sentir más de Víctor, que su piel lo tocara tanto que aunque pasaran horas siguiera recordando su tacto.

—Yuuri, para si no quieres que me corra —susurró Víctor ronco—. Ven aquí.

Soltó por fin el miembro del mayor, acercándose nuevamente y siendo atrapado en un beso delicioso, poder dejarse llevar y besarlo así era algo que había querido con desesperación y que no había notado hasta ese momento.

—Date vuelta.

Se giró, ahora quedando de espaldas a Víctor mientras este rebuscaba algo en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama. Dejó un condón junto a Yuuri, podía escuchar cómo este abría la botella de lubricante y la sorpresa de sentir la mano del ruso en su miembro casi le hace soltar un jadeo.

La sensación era muy placentera, su erección hace rato que reclamaba atención y ahora por fin la obtenía, Yuuri enterró la cara en la almohada en caso de dejar salir un gemido, la forma en que Víctor lo sujetaba y masturbaba lo estaba haciendo ver estrellitas.

Su mano lo recorría con maestría, estaba por detenerlo cuando sintió cómo lo tomaba de la cintura, casi recargándose sobre él y quedando más expuesto, pronto el ruso comenzó a abrir sus nalgas y un dedo travieso empezó a tantearlo.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos, todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Víctor estaban envolviéndolo y la simple idea de estar disfrutando del sexo vainilla lo confundía demasiado.

Dejó de pensar cuando un dedo del mayor al fin se introdujo en su interior, haciendo que soltara un gemido contenido contra la almohada y que levantara las caderas casi por inercia hacia él.

—Estás tan caliente, Yuuri —Víctor comenzó a susurrarle al oído y no sabía si era por el tono ronco o por tener el aliento tibio cerca de su oreja pero sintió una corriente directamente hasta su miembro—, me encanta cuando te pones así de necesitado.

Una mano se coló bajo él y comenzó a pellizcarle los pezones, sentía que ya estaba sudado entero, el calor de sus cuerpos y las respiraciones agitadas llenaban la habitación, Yuuri solo quería sentir más, mucho más.

Cuando un tercer dedo entró en él soltó un quejido más audible, no era suficiente e intentaba demostrarlo acercando sus caderas hacia el ruso.

—No hagas tanto ruido, Yuuri —Víctor lo besó en el cuello, sin frenar sus movimientos—. Aguanta un poco más, tengo que terminar de prepararte.

—Solo hazlo, ya estoy listo —susurró, la voz había sonado patéticamente necesitada, su respiración estaba agitada y no podía pensar claro. Tomó apenas el condón con las manos y ayudándose de los dientes lo abrió, pasándole el preservativo a Víctor.

Pensó que se negaría porque aún no estaba del todo listo, pero Víctor se lo arrebató sin cuidado, poniéndoselo con rapidez y tomándolo por la cintura comenzó a entrar en él, provocando un jadeo sordo en ambos.

Víctor siempre solía entrar fuerte dentro de él, dejándolo sin respiración o tiempo para acostumbrarse. Pero así, entrando lentamente y con cuidado parecía sentir cada centímetro de él y contener los gemidos se había vuelto toda una hazaña, después de todo el ruso era bastante… grande.

Una vez entró todo se quedaron quietos, escuchando si había algún sonido en la casa para poder seguir. El silencio era lo único que reinaba por lo que Víctor por fin comenzó a moverse dentro de él y eso fue lo que lo hizo colapsar en su mente.

Contenía los gemidos lo mejor que podía mientras Víctor lo embestía lentamente, cuidando que los resortes de la cama no sonaran mucho y agarrándose de la cintura del nipón para que el movimiento fuese más profundo. 

Pero era la boca de Víctor la que lo estaba enloqueciendo, besando y lamiendo su cuello hasta el hombro, incluso su aliento sobre su piel le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo.

Lo estaba disfrutando. Joder, que lo estaba disfrutando como loco, su miembro ya chorreaba presemen y su necesidad por gemir era casi incontrolable, si no hacía algo pronto terminaría chillando, sobre todo porque Víctor había empezado a chocar contra su próstata de una forma deliciosa.

—E-espera un poco.

Con una mano empujó la cadera de Víctor, haciendo que saliera de su interior. El ruso captó sus movimientos y cambiaron de posición, esta vez quedando de frente, Yuuri envolviendo su cintura con las piernas mientras Víctor arremetía en su interior de inmediato, entrando profundamente en él y arrebatándole un gemido bastante audible.

Se quedaron quietos, en silencio mientras Yuuri se tapaba la boca asustado. Al parecer Adrik no se había despertado a juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en la casa, eso los llevó a seguir con lo suyo.

El vaivén de sus caderas era adictivo, Yuuri terminó por aferrarse a Víctor en un improvisado abrazo, atrapando sus labios en un beso para contener todos los sonidos que estaban por escapar de su boca, no tardó en rasguñar con fuerza su espalda cuando este golpeó un punto particularmente dulce dentro de él, tuvo que contener el jadeo de dolor de Víctor en su boca.

Porque estando así, mirándolo a los ojos mientras recibía todo de él, besándolo y probando su sabor una y otra vez Yuuri lo supo, no podía negar más ese sentimiento que había empezado a crecer en su interior desde la primera vez que lo vio sonreír. Había algo en Víctor que lo atrajo como una mosca, dejando de lado su timidez para lanzarse a ser su sumiso.

Ya lo sabía, mientras recibía sus embestidas y envolvía su lengua en la del ruso lo sabía. Ya no había forma de seguir negando lo que estaba en su corazón y esa confirmación lo hizo sentirse abrumado, las lágrimas rápidamente llegaron a sus ojos e hizo lo que pudo para contenerlas, tratando de concentrarse en las embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápidas de Víctor, dejándose llevar por el placer y sintiendo cómo este se corría en su interior, nuevamente murmurando palabras en ruso que no era capaz de entender.

No había alcanzado a correrse y Víctor no tardó en notarlo, sin salir de su interior comenzó a masturbarlo mientras lo besaba, logrando una combinación de sensaciones que lo hizo colapsar rápidamente, corriéndose en la mano de Víctor mientras un solo pensamiento llenaba su mente. 

Se quedaron así, abrazados con las piernas mezcladas, intentando con dificultad recuperar el aliento, los ojos de Víctor volvieron a clavarse en él y en un impulso lo besó, probando su boca con delicadeza, intentando de alguna forma calmar sus pensamientos.

Porque con eso ya no había vuelta atrás, Yuuri lo sabía. El tener sexo vainilla con Víctor y finalmente disfrutarlo había sido la confirmación más grande para él y no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para llegar a una conclusión.

Estaba enamorado de Víctor.

—Oh, Yuuri… Eso estuvo… —Víctor hizo un gesto que se le antojó adorable—. Esta es la primera vez que disfruto el sexo vainilla.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo —podía sentir el sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, aunque Víctor podría atribuirlo a su reciente actividad. 

No podía dejar de mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando por fin se apartó de él, sacándose el condón y buscando las ropas de ambos para que se vistieran, después de todo, Adrik no podía verlos dormir sin ropa, eso sí sería inexplicable.

Por fin volvieron a acurrucarse, Yuuri siendo la cuchara grande ahora, disfrutaba abrazar al ruso por la espalda y sentir el olor de su cabello, pero en ese momento sentía su mente más despierta que nunca.

Ya no podía dejar de pensarlo, estaba tan idiotamente enamorado de Víctor que era ridículo, absurdo que no se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Cómo era posible que negase así lo que sentía? Era algo tan evidente que su corazón no había dejado de latir acelerado desde que el pensamiento había llegado a su cabeza, la forma en que Víctor lo miraba y lo besaba mientras lo embestía, sus gemidos contenidos atrapados por su boca y la forma en que sus manos lo sostenían, como evitando que se rompiese en ese mismo instante.

Llevó las manos a su cara, rojo de la vergüenza al pensar en la situación en que se encontraban, era demasiado para su cerebro y sabía que necesitaría ayuda externa para poder procesarlo.

Se acercó a la mesita que estaba de su lado de la cama, al menos había dejado su celular allí antes de acostarse. Abrió el chat de Phichit y sin importarle la hora le dejó un mensaje.

 

Yuuri Katsudon  
Tenemos que hablar.  
Phichit-Kun  
¿Qué paso? ¿¿estás bien??  
Yuuri Katsudon  
Todo bien, pero realmente necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Víctor.   
Phichit-Kun  
Mañana al final de mi turno, ¿es tu día libre, no? Ven a buscarme a la salida y conversamos.  
Yuuri Katsudon  
Gracias, Phichit-kun  
Phichit-Kun  
¿Seguro que estás bien?   
Yuuri Katsudon  
Tenías razón sobre lo que siento por Víctor… eso es todo.  
Phichit- Kun  
…  
OMG.  
Mañana me cuentas.  
¿Por fin lo admitiste?   
OMG!!  
Yuuri Katsudon  
Cálmate, mañana hablamos que ya es tarde.  
Phichit-kun  
¿Y no quieres despertar a tu enamorado? Te entiendo, yo también debo ser silencioso. 😉  
Yuuri Katsudon  
Espera. ¿Qué? ¡¿Con quién estás?!   
Phichit- Kun  
Buenas noches, Yuuri. <3 

 

Dejó el teléfono en la mesita, al menos algo le había servido la conversación para relajarse, mañana podría hablar con su amigo y aclararse algo. 

Víctor se dio la vuelta dormido, envolviéndolo en un abrazo y murmurando algo dormido.

No quería pensar más, ya había sido mucho para su cerebro cansado así que se acurrucó en sus brazos, respirando al fin más relajado e intentando que su alocado corazón se calmara un poco.


	20. Plan para conquistar a Víctor Nikiforov

El día había sido agotador, resultó que los dos rusos tenían mucha energía y ganas para recorrer Tokio, Yuuri los había llevado a todos los lugares que le pidieron, visitaron un templo y comieron ramen. Adrik estaba fascinado por los takoyaki y cada vez que veía un puesto en la calle compraba uno, Yuuri no podía entender cómo es que podían tragar tanto y aun así mantenerse esbeltos, a él le bastaba con mirar las ofertas del McDonald’s para engordar.

Aun así fue un buen día, el padre de Víctor era muy agradable, le contó muchas historias del ruso cuando este era pequeño, lo que causaba la expresión avergonzada de Víctor.

Llamó a Phichit en la tarde y quedaron de juntarse después del trabajo, no sabía cuánto tardaría en hablar con él por lo que avisó de inmediato que se quedaría en su casa, de paso no levantaba más sospechas en Adrik, el rubio no había parado de mirarlo risueño y esa expresión se parecía tanto a la de Víctor que de inmediato se sintió descubierto.

Cuando la hora se acercaba trató de despedirse, pero tanto padre como hijo insistieron en ir a dejarlo a la pastelería.

—¿Y si te pierdes? Mejor te vamos a dejar y de paso aprovecho de conocer dónde trabajas —sonrió Adrik.

—¿Cómo voy a perderme? ¡Vivo aquí!

—Pero pareces un niño, cualquiera podría robarte —Adrik hizo parar un taxi, Yuuri se subió seguido del mayor, cuando Víctor iba a entrar su padre lo detuvo—. Tú te vas adelante, a mí me toca sentarme con Yuuri.

Víctor le lanzó una mirada enojada, sentándose enfurruñado en el asiento de copiloto, dio la dirección y después de eso no volvió a hablar.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro de cansancio, era un lío tener que lidiar con ambos ya que sus personalidades eran muy parecidas, en el almuerzo ambos querían sentarse a su lado y terminaron en la barra, Yuuri en medio de los dos mientras comía resignado su tazón de ramen.

—¿Con quién te vas a juntar? —Adrik preguntó curioso.

—Con Phichit-kun, es mi mejor amigo —era un poco incómodo que el ruso se sentara tan cerca de él, pero sabía por qué lo hacía. Cuando estaban en el templo el mayor le había dicho que disfrutaba poner celoso a su hijo. 

No quería pensar en los celos de Víctor porque no quería tener esperanzas en eso, recién había admitido que estaba enamorado de él como para lidiar con el rechazo automático que este le daría si se declaraba.

Llegaron por fin a la pastelería, apenas se bajó Víctor se puso a su lado haciendo que su corazón se emocionara, al menos hasta que escuchó la risa de Adrik atrás.

—No seas infantil, hijo —Adrik llegó a su otro lado—. Si sigues tan aprehensivo con Yuuri lo vas a espantar.

—No soy infantil —Víctor se veía molesto—. Pero yo lo vi primero.

—No es una cosa, Víctor, es un japonesito adorable —Adrik lo cubrió con un brazo de pronto, atrayéndolo hacia él—. Mejor ve a buscar al amigo de Yuuri y te esperamos aquí.

Adrik despidió a su indignado hijo con un gesto en la mano y soltó a Yuuri, mirándolo ahora con gesto analítico.

Había algo en la fuerza de sus ojos verdes que ponía nervioso a Yuuri, era como si todo el tiempo lo estuviera evaluando. El día había estado lleno de preguntas de Adrik hacia él y sentía que le había contado la mitad de su vida de forma rápida y concisa.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte antes de irme, Yuuri —la mirada verde de Adrik se tornó más seria—. Aunque algo me dice que no necesito pedírtelo.

—¿Qué cosa, señor Plisetsky? —preguntó curioso.

Con un suspiro cansado el ruso se acercó un poco más a él, el gesto de confidencia logró que se preocupara.

—Mi hijo es un tanto complicado, ha llevado una vida muy solitaria y ha pasado por muchas situaciones injustas y tristes que no debió pasar. Pero aunque eso lo ha hecho fuerte también le ha impedido acercarse demasiado a las personas, creo que el único amigo que tiene desde hace años es Chris. —Adrik tenía un semblante preocupado en el rostro, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando volvió a mirarle—. Así que imagina mi sorpresa cuando llegué a este país a verlo y resulta que ya tiene un amigo nuevo que se preocupa tanto por él.

No quería sonrojarse, así que respiró profundo desviando un segundo la mirada, no estaba seguro si debía sentirse halagado o algo así.

—Víctor se hace querer —es todo lo que pudo decir.

—Lo sé, es adorable —sonrió Adrik—. Pero me preocupa, no quiero que esté solo y no puedo cuidarlo cuando no me deja… mucho menos si está tan lejos.

—Señor Plisetsky, es normal que se preocupe tanto por él —Yuuri le sonrió con cariño—. Pero Víctor se ve bien, le gusta su trabajo y siempre está sonriendo y feliz.

—Sé que lo has estado cuidando y por favor sigue haciéndolo —Adrik puso una mano en su hombro enfatizando sus palabras—. Bastó una conversación corta contigo para que me pidiera quedarme en su departamento, se ve más feliz y relajado que antes y tengo el presentimiento de que puede tener algo que ver contigo. Yo no sé si ustedes son solo amigos o amantes o lo que sea. Solo te pido que sigas alrededor de él. 

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —Yuuri realizó una corta reverencia—. Al menos mientras Víctor me quiera a su alrededor.

Adrik lo miró un segundo, de pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo bastante incómodo para él.

—Maldita sea, ¿te puedes quedar para siempre? Así Víctor aprenderá a ser más adorable con su padre.

—¡Papá! Ya suelta a Yuuri —Víctor llegó con gesto de resignación acompañado de un risueño Phichit—. No puedes abrazarlo porque sí, Yuuri es japonés, no tenemos las mismas costumbres.

Adrik solo se rio de su propia gracia.

Víctor hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, Yuuri tuvo que evitar hacer un gesto ante la mirada sugerente de Phichit cuando se despidió de los rusos.

Caminaron una cuadra en dirección al supermercado, tenían la costumbre de comprar cosas para comer mientras conversaban de algo importante, cuando estaban en la escuela de cocina en Detroit solían comprar ingredientes y cocinaban mientras la conversación fluía, pero desde que estaban trabajando salían tan agotados que solo compraban cosas prehechas y golosinas.

—Veo que conociste a tu suegro —insinuó Phichit risueño.

—Es el papá de Víctor —corrigió Yuuri.

Entraron en el supermercado entre risas y anécdotas, Phichit se negaba a decir el nombre de su nuevo amante y Yuuri dejó de insistir después de un rato, sabía que cuando su amigo ocultaba información era porque realmente le había interesado esa persona, volvería a arremeter cuando estuviese listo.

—Voy a preparar Katsudon —Yuuri comenzó a elegir los cortes de carne—. ¿Y si llamamos a Chris?

—Chris está enfermo —respondió Phichit de inmediato, Yuuri lo miró alzando una ceja—. Me llamó hace un rato y se oía terrible, mejor que ni se levante.

—Oh... lo llamaré más tarde, en ese caso no creo que mañana vaya a la clase de baile.

Salieron de la tienda y fueron al departamento de Yuuri, este sentía los nervios recorrerle la piel a cada paso que daba, tenía miedo y a la vez estaba ansioso de poder hablar con Phichit, esperaba que como siempre su amigo le ayudase a calmar el lío que tenía en su cabeza.

________________________________________________________

 

—Así que llegué a la conclusión de que… Estoy enamorado de Víctor —había dejado de mirar a su amigo a los ojos, con la vista fija en el trozo de cerdo que estaba empanando—. No sé desde cuándo empezó para mí, pero estoy completamente enamorado de él, ni siquiera pude evitarlo o levantar muros para protegerme, siento que me arrolló.

Un silencio siguió a sus palabras, en el que renovó su tarea con los trozos de cerdo, empanado cada uno de ellos para empezar a freírlos.

Cuando se le hizo insoportable el silencio por fin miró a Phichit, su amigo estaba a su lado, mirándolo sonriente con una expresión de cariño que antes no había percibido.

—Me lo dices como si fuese algo terrible —habló el tailandés por fin—. Yo creo que es perfecto que te hayas enamorado de Víctor.

—¡No podría ser peor! ¿No lo entiendes? Soy su sumiso, Víctor jamás me verá de otra forma porque nuestro contrato se basa en eso —Yuuri comenzó a freír los trozos, el chisporroteo del aceite hirviendo logró calmarlo un poco—. Los dos dejamos en claro que esto no era amoroso y Víctor lo sabe, constantemente me envía señales de que esto que tenemos es solo eso, un contrato de sumisión y nada más. El jamás me amaría.

—Ya estás haciéndolo de nuevo, Yuuri, ¿por qué te menosprecias tanto? —contraatacó Phichit—. Dices que el contrato se basa en que separarían sentimientos y sin embargo tú te enamoraste de él, ¿qué te hace pensar que él no podría enamorarse de ti?

—Seamos serios, Phichit, los dos sabemos que eso no pasará —soltó con amargura—. Víctor está fuera de mi alcance.

—Creo que tienes que empezar a trabajar en tu autoestima, Yuuri —Phichit lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en su hombro—. A veces me frustra lo poco que pareces quererte.

—No se trata de si me quiero o no, no es un tema de autoestima, Phichit, solo estoy siendo realista. Víctor ha dejado en claro muchas veces que no quiere pareja y que solo somos amigos.

—¿Y tú quieres eso? ¿Conformarte solo con su amistad?

—También soy su sumiso… podríamos decir que tengo lo mejor de dos mundos —murmuró poco convencido.

—No seas idiota, no puedes vivir en esa ambigüedad —acotó Phichit. Tenía razón, Yuuri sabía que no podría estar así, fingir que no sentía nada terminaría siendo autodestructivo—. ¿No te parece que Víctor merece que se lo digas? 

—Siento que no lograré nada con eso.

—Tal vez él lo necesite… dices que no tienes posibilidades y que no estás a su altura, pero al final creo que solo tienes miedo. Y por cómo me hablas de Víctor, creo que a él le hace falta escuchar que lo amas, así tal vez se da cuenta de lo que siente por ti. 

—No lo sé, Phichit…

—Ay, Yuuri, nunca pensé que serías taaaaan derrotista —suspiró Phichit soltándolo al fin, su amigo se apoyó en la mesita de la cocina mientras empezaba a cocinar el cerdo en el caldo—. Y yo que pensé que serías un poco más aguerrido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le picaba un poco que le dijera eso, solo estaba siendo realista.

—Que ni siquiera lo intentas, me dijiste que nunca pensaste que Víctor aceptaría ser tu Amo y sin embargo lo hizo y parece disfrutarlo mucho a juzgar por lo cansado que siempre llegas al trabajo. Ahora que admites que lo amas podrías hacer algo para mejorar las cosas y ponerlas a tu favor.

—¿Algo como qué? —Volvió a mirar el caldo, faltaba poco para agregar los huevos a la mezcla.

Phichit volvió a acercarse a él, esta vez poniendo una mano en su hombro y mirándolo emocionado. 

—Tienes que intentar conquistarlo, Yuuri. Si temes que te diga que no, entonces trata de conquistarlo primero, busca una forma en la que comprenda lo que sientes por él y luego declárate. Porque si no lo haces esto crecerá cada vez más hasta que te explote en la cara.

—No sabría cómo hacer eso —enrojeció de vergüenza—. Jamás he intentado conquistar a nadie.

Phichit lo tomó de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo con seriedad en su rostro.

—He esperado años por este momento, Yuuri, yo te ayudaré.

—No es necesario que te pongas tan intenso —rio Yuuri—. Tengo que pensarlo aún.

—¿Qué tanto tienes que pensar? No puedo hablar mucho por Víctor porque solo lo conozco desde hace dos meses, pero se ve feliz. En cambio tú, ¡estás flotando y brillando de amor, Yuuri! No dejes que se te escape entre los dedos, te queda un mes para que el contrato llegue a su fin, ¡tienes que ponerte a ello!

—Yaaa calma —lo apaciguó el japonés, con cuidado comenzó a servir los tazones de cerdo—. Tienes razón, debería al menos intentarlo antes de rendirme, así como así.

—¡Exacto!

—Pero sigo pensando que no lo lograré —suspiró Yuuri—. Aunque creo que puedo conformarme con su amistad. Seré feliz mientras esté en mi vida.

—Eso es demasiado deprimente para acompañarlo con esta deliciosa comida—acotó el tailandés—. ¿Y si por un segundo te pones optimista? Haz un ensayo y error, intenta descubrir qué siente realmente por ti primero. No vayas y asumas sus sentimientos sin preguntar antes.

—En eso tienes razón —aceptó—. Trataré de descubrir qué siente y de paso… ¿conquistarlo? Aunque creo que podría terminar espantándolo, no sé qué hacer.

—Está bien, te daré todos los tips que tengo y luego empezaremos a planificar. Esta noche será larga, Yuuri, prepárate. 

 

El sonido de una llamada entrante lo despertó de forma abrupta, se incorporó de un salto de la cama aún desorientado, el movimiento brusco hizo que se mareara y volvió a caer en la cama.

Miró el reloj, eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, en un rato más habría tenido que levantarse para ir a trabajar, pero con lo tarde que se había acostado se sentía grogui, estaba agotado y sabía que tendría muchas ojeras. Afuera llovía casi con truenos, lo que le indicaba que la pastelería estaría muy floja de pedidos. 

Tomó el teléfono que no paraba de sonar de forma irritante y se sorprendió al ver que era Chris quien lo llamaba. 

—¿Hola? —Su voz delataba que recién había despertado.

—Yuuri... me alegro de que contestaras. —La voz ronca y casi afónica de Chris lo alarmó.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado—. Suenas terrible.

—Siento que me atropelló un camión, esta gripe no me deja y ahora me duele todo —un ataque de tos lo siguió y tuvo que esperar a que se repusiera—. Perdón por llamarte tan temprano, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué necesitas? 

—Medicinas, tengo que reponerme para trabajar, pero no creo que sea buena idea salir así. Además no sé dónde hay farmacias aquí cerca.

—¿No sería mejor que fueras al doctor? No está bien automedicarse —protestó el japonés.

—Por favor, Yuuri… estoy solito en este país raro y me siento enfermo. —La voz exageradamente lastimosa de Chris le sacó una risa.

—Está bien, iré. Pero promete que si la cosa empeora irás al doctor.

—Gracias, Yuuri, te envió la dirección por WhatsApp.

Colgó la llamada y se levantó apresurado, tenía que correr si pretendía ir a dejarle medicinas a Chris para luego llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Se bañó en tiempo récord, no tenía sentido secarse mucho el pelo considerando que afuera parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo, fue a buscar algo para el desayuno pero no tenía mucho, había guardado dos obentos de Katsudon en el refrigerador, era parte del plan de Phichit el llevarle uno a Víctor y comer junto a él, pero considerando que Chris estaba tan enfermo decidió darle uno a él.

Un sencillo café fue todo lo que tomó y salió disparado del departamento, llevaba más capas de ropa de las que podía contar, a pesar de que la estación de metro estaba cerca quedó empapado apenas pisó la calle.

Cuando por fin llegó al departamento de Chris después de pasar por una farmacia era más un paño mojado que un humano, tenía frío y se sentía un poco débil por la falta de sueño y comida, pero él más que nadie sabía lo que era estar solo y enfermo en un país extranjero, no iba a dejar a un amigo en esas circunstancias. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza, la lluvia ahora estaba torrencial, esperaba que Chris lo escuchara a pesar del estrepitoso sonido del agua.

—Hola, Yuuri. —La puerta se abrió y Yuuri tuvo que contener la risa ante esa visión.

Chris se veía demacrado, estaba usando un mullido pijama rosa y su semblante pálido y ojeroso le quitaban mucho del glamur que siempre ostentaba. Por supuesto seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, pero tal parecía que la gripe había hecho mella en su porte.

—Te ves horrible. —Pasó al departamento, era bastante colorido y estaba lleno de hojas en todas las mesas que veía, por lo que notaba Chris era un hombre ocupado.

—Demasiado sincero, Yuuri, ¿trajiste medicinas?

—Aquí las tengo —apuntó a su mochila—. Pero primero debes comer, vete a la cama y veré qué encuentro en tu cocina para que comas algo.

—Gracias, Yuuri —el suizo casi se arrastró a una de las puertas cercanas y entró a la habitación, Yuuri dejó la mochila en la mesa que tenía al lado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Hizo un desayuno sencillo, pero nutritivo. Chris tenía el refrigerador bastante más lleno y saludable que Víctor y él juntos, por lo que se regodeó un poco en los ingredientes y hasta hizo jugo de naranja natural, un golpe vitamínico le haría bien para reponer fuerzas. 

Aún tenía algo de tiempo ya que el suizo lo había llamado muy temprano, hizo una sopa muy rápido y la dejó en una olla en el refrigerador, junto al obento de Katsudon.

Encontró una bandeja entre dos muebles y puso la comida, yendo con rapidez hacia la habitación donde había entrado Chris. Lo encontró en la cama, con una expresión de “me quiero morir” en el rostro, rodeado de pañuelos usados por todas partes.

—Siéntate y come algo mientras voy por los remedios.

Dejó que se acomodara y puso la bandeja en sus piernas, luego volvió donde estaba su mochila y sacó la bolsa de medicamentos. Era necesario que comiera algo para reponer energías, además, podía hacerle mal ingerir medicinas sin haber desayunado.

—Gracias, Yuuri, por tu ayuda —cuando entró en la habitación Chris ya estaba comiendo—. Eres un sol.

—Tienes que cuidarte más, si te sientes peor llámame y te llevaré al médico —lo miró preocupado, sí que se veía demacrado—. Cuando termines de comer podrás tomar algo. Dejé sopa en el refrigerador para el almuerzo y una porción de Katsudon, intenta comer algo durante el día y guarda mucho reposo.

—¿Le avisaste a Víctor que vendrías? —preguntó el rubio.

Oh. Se le había olvidado por completo. Aunque dudaba que se enojase, después de todo, Chris estaba enfermo y necesitaba ayuda, sería absurdo que se pusiera celoso por esa tontería.

—No te preocupes —Yuuri sonrió—. No estoy rompiendo las reglas.

Mientras el suizo comía con expresión más relajada Yuuri pensó en lo que había hablado con Phichit el día anterior. Chris también era su amigo y tal vez podría aconsejarlo un poco, después de todo, era el mejor amigo de Víctor y lo conocía mejor que nadie. 

—Sabes, Chris… necesito decirte algo. —El suizo seguía comiendo su cereal con leche—. Estoy enamorado de Víctor.

No se esperaba que escupiera la cucharada de leche que se había llevado a la boca, tal vez había sido muy repentino para el suizo y ahora había manchado la cama con restos de comida.

—Mierda, Chris, ten cuidado. —Sacó un pañuelo de la caja cercana y comenzó a limpiar los restos de cereal mojado que estaban esparcidos por las frazadas.

—¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzar esa declaración justo cuando estoy comiendo! 

—Lo siento —se avergonzó—. Preferí decirlo de golpe, como cuando uno se saca una curita de una herida.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —preguntó Chris un poco más repuesto—. Porque déjame decirte que era obvio.

—No era obvio para mí —se llevó las manos a la cara intentando contener el sonrojo—. ¿Crees que Víctor se haya dado cuenta?

—¿Ese idiota? Por favor, sería el último en notarlo —el suizo soltó un suspiro—. Dudo que asuma lo que siente por ti sin que tú des el primer paso.

Yuuri bajó la mirada, una oleada de autodesprecio lo golpeó.

—Él jamás podría amarme, Chris. Ha dejado muy claro que solo quiere seguir con el contrato y la amistad que tenemos.

—¡Pero no te deprimas! —El suizo le revolvió el pelo con cariño—. Solo dije que no se dará cuenta solo, no que no siente lo mismo por ti. Porque viéndolo desde afuera me atrevería a afirmar que está loco por ti. Aunque veo un problema más serio en todo esto.

—¿Cuál? —¿Más problemas aparte de su amor no correspondido?

—Víctor está pasando por todo un lío personal, se arrancó de Rusia para reencontrarse a sí mismo, aún no soluciona las cosas con su madre y de paso ha sufrido muchas veces por amor, puede que se cierre un poco a la idea por el miedo a sufrir. Creo que por eso no ha aceptado sus sentimientos por ti.

—O porque no tiene sentimientos por mí —Yuuri seguía pensando que esa era la opción más viable.

—Bobo, parece que tú también eres ciego —Chris negó con la cabeza—. Asumo que le dijiste a Phichit, ¿qué te dijo?

—Que debía intentar conquistarlo antes de declararme —murmuró avergonzado—. Como si eso fuera posible.

—Si vas con esa actitud resignada será más difícil, pero no imposible —rio Chris—. Tiene razón, aunque creo que ya lo tienes conquistado. Intenta demostrarle que lo amas y que es especial para ti poco a poco, así se acostumbra y después no se espanta.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó inseguro—. Pensaba declararme cuando terminara el contrato.

—¿Cuánto falta para que termine? —El suizo dejó la bandeja vacía a un lado, revolviendo ahora la bolsa con medicinas para tomárselas.

—Como un mes.

—¡Entonces a trabajar! Yo también te ayudaré.

—No es necesario, no quiero molestarte —era incómodo para él generarle problemas a los demás—. Puedo averiguar solo cómo seguir ahora.

—No te ha tomado mucho tiempo ser un gran amigo conmigo, Yuuri, no te preocupes —Chris miró entonces el reloj despertador que estaba en la mesita junto a su cama—, creo que llegarás tarde al trabajo.

—¡Mierda! —con solo ver la hora se dio cuenta que estaba frito, tendría que correr a tomar algo y aun así llegaría tarde—. Me tengo que ir, después hablamos.

Se inclinó sobre Chris para tomar la bandeja vacía, ya la tenía en las manos cuando el suizo de pronto lo tomó del brazo, inclinándose hacia él y besándolo en el cuello con un sonido bastante peculiar.

Saltó hacia atrás casi mandando a volar la bandeja mientras miraba indignado al suizo.

—¡¿Me acabas de hacer un chupón?! —Oh no. Si Víctor lo veía estaba frito.

—Tómalo como una pequeña ayudita, gracias por venir a traerme medicinas —el suizo sonrió—. Ahora vete si no quieres llegar tarde.

No contestó nada de lo indignado que estaba, después se encargaría de darle un sermón a ese desvergonzado suizo, ahora tenía que correr como loco para llegar a la hora a la pastelería, para rematar tendría que pasar otra vez bajo la lluvia y aún no desayunaba. 

El día ya había empezado demasiado agitado para él.

 

Se enfocó en la lista de bodega, hoy era el día libre de Celestino por lo que le tocaba a él dirigir la pastelería.

Nunca quiso tomar una posición de poder al llegar a Tokio, la verdad es que quería ser un pastelero más, disfrutar de ser el que aprende y cocina, no estar creando menús que jamás podría hacer, contactándose con proveedores, haciendo contabilidad y saliendo en televisión. 

Había viajado lejos de Rusia en medio de una crisis de identidad, lo único que quería era volver a enamorarse de la cocina, buscar alguna pastelería y hacer pasteles todo el día. 

Pero bueno, ser sous-pastelero no estaba mal, la verdad es que él era el único con la experiencia suficiente como para llevar el cargo. 

Su papá se había quedado en el departamento durmiendo, después del turno iría a dejarlo al aeropuerto con Yuuri, le carcomía un poco la conciencia el dejarlo solo, pero Celestino había llamado a último minuto y como el viaje a Kioto estaba casi encima no podía tomarse más días libres. 

Su padre no le tomó importancia, sabía lo exigente que era su carrera en cuanto a los tiempos y afirmó que se dedicaría a dormir y tal vez salir a comprar más recuerdos. Tuvo que adelantar su vuelta a Rusia para acompañar a su madre al médico.

Comenzó a revisar los pedidos del día, ese día había muchos encargos de tortas mokka-chocolate, tendría que avisarle a Yuuri para que empiece con la crema de mokka. 

Y hablando del rey de roma. 

Llegó corriendo, traía el pelo mojado por la lluvia (afuera llovía torrencial, parecía que el cielo se fuese a caer) y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, respiraba agitado.

—¡Siento llegar tarde! Tuve un problema con el tráfico.

Víctor alzó una ceja.

—¿Tráfico? Tu departamento está a unas cuadras de aquí —puntualizó Víctor. 

—Emm… sí… es que no venía de ahí… —Yuuri se veía nervioso y evitaba mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. No supe cómo calcular cuánto tiempo me tomaba el autobús, perdón por la tardanza, iré a cambiarme de inmediato.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Víctor sintió un retortijón de molestia, ¿a él qué le importaba dónde estaba Yuuri?

Yuuri titubeó, evitando una vez más los ojos de Víctor.

—Estaba en el departamento de Chris… me llamó porque estaba enfermo y fui a llevarle medicinas.

Otra oleada desagradable, ¿desde cuándo Chris y Yuuri eran tan cercanos? trató de ignorar ese sentimiento. 

—Ok. Apresúrate, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer —respondió con toda la indiferencia que podía, Yuuri tartamudeó un par de disculpas más y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores.

Víctor iba a caminar hacia las cocinas, sentía una molestia corriendo por su cuerpo. 

No tenía por qué importarle qué hacía Yuuri en casa de Chris, con quién se relacionaba no era su problema así que no tenía ningún derecho ni nada que reclamarle. 

Pero… sí que podía reclamarle a su sumiso, ¿verdad?

Titubeó un segundo más, tomando una decisión (decisión bastante estúpida), casi corrió hasta los vestidores, se encontró a Yuuri a medio cambiarse de ropa.

Inspeccionó su cuerpo rápidamente con la mirada, su piel se veía justo como ayer, tenía marcas de chupetones en su torso, no le extrañó, los había hecho él. Pero justo ahí, en su cuello, había una marca que Víctor estaba seguro no haber hecho. Para empezar el contrato establecía que no se dejarían marcas visibles.

Puso el cerrojo a la puerta y entró a zancadas, dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri con la rabia en el estómago. 

El japonés alzó la vista hacia él, solo tenía puesto el pantalón de cocina, no lo había visto aún por lo que abrió la boca sorprendido cuando se vio acorralado contra los casilleros.

—¿Víctor, qué…? —Se cortó ante la mirada intensa y furiosa del ruso. 

Víctor trató de respirar hondo para calmarse, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesivo? Sujetó la barbilla de Yuuri y con delicadeza lo giró un poco. Ahí estaba la marca, un chupetón al costado de su cuello. Una marca que no era de él.

—¿Me vas a explicar qué es esto? —Se sorprendió un poco de que su voz sonara tan calmada.

—No… Vi-Víctor —café y azul se conectaron, el primero tremendamente nervioso, sus narices estaban casi tocándose.

—Amo —precisó.

—A-amo —tartamudeó Yuuri—. No es lo que parece.

—¿No es un chupón quieres decir? —Esperaba que no tuviese el descaro de negarlo. 

—S-sí, pero fue sin querer —alzó las cejas con escepticismo—. Digo, Chris solo estaba bromeando, no alcancé a alejarlo cuando me dejó eso de despedida.

No respondió, estaba tratando de controlar su rabia y sabía que hablar no le serviría de nada.

—Por favor… Amo, yo no quería —Yuuri se veía realmente nervioso—. J-jamás querría llevar marcas de nadie que no sea usted.

—¿No querías? ¿Y se puede saber qué fuiste a hacer a su departamento a estas horas de la mañana? 

—Me dijo que estaba enfermo, me pidió que le llevase medicinas, ¡traté de decirle que no, pero se le escuchaba muy mal! No podía dejarlo así…

Víctor sabía que Yuuri decía la verdad, después de todo, había llegado a conocerlo un poco mejor y sabía que era una persona honesta. Pero ver esa marca en su cuello cuando él no tenía permitido dejarle marcas visibles hizo que su sangre hirviera.

—No pienses que te vas a librar de tu castigo, Yuuri.

Acercó sus labios, posándolos sobre el chupetón y succionó con fuerza, asegurándose de dejarle uno aún más grande encima. 

Yuuri gimió bajo él, un sonido exquisito que logró despertarlo.

—No volverás a aparecer con marcas de otro ¿me oíste bien? 

—Sí, Amo —susurró Yuuri—. Gracias por ser tan clemente conmigo.

—¿Clemente? ¿Crees que ese es tu castigo? ¿Un simple chupón en el cuello?

De nuevo esa cara de sorpresa tan adorable.

Se lanzó a sus labios en un beso desesperado, no tenían mucho tiempo pero realmente necesitaba descargarse, botar todos esos sentimientos que tenía atorados en el pecho.

Pasó sus manos por todo su cuerpo, fue rápidamente a los pezones del japonés y los pellizcó con algo más de fuerza de lo normal. Un gemido salió en respuesta.

—Amo, por favor no…

—Date la vuelta y apoya tus manos en la pared.

Yuuri lo obedeció con rapidez, Víctor seguía besándole el cuello, con una mano bajó sus pantalones y con la otra tomó el pene de Yuuri, notando lo duro que estaba. 

—¿Ya estás listo para mí, cerdito? 

Bajó el bóxer del japonés, pasando un dedo por su exquisita entrada, liberó su pene de su ropa interior y comenzó a restregarlo por las esponjosas nalgas de su sumiso.

—Chupa bien —puso tres dedos en la boca del nipón, una vez húmedo dirigió un dedo a su entrada introduciéndolo bruscamente, Yuuri soltó un gemidito de dolor—. Esto será por mi placer, Yuuri, no para el tuyo, quiero que entiendas que eres solo mío, nadie más puede tocarte. Dolerá, pero eso es lo que te gusta ¿no? 

Metió un segundo dedo simulando estocadas cortas, por suerte Yuuri estaba apoyado en los casilleros, bastó con que se estirara un poco para sacar su bolso de uno de ellos. Sacó un condón con rapidez.

Metió un tercer dedo, podía ver el sudor cayendo por el cuerpo del nipón, se sentía duro, excitado a más no poder y enojado como nunca. 

Jamás había sentido esas emociones tan mezcladas, Yuuri siempre lo hacía sentir cosas nuevas.

Desechó ese pensamiento con rapidez. “Solo es mi sumiso, nada más”.

—Amo… por favor... quiero… ¡ay! —Se puso el preservativo con rapidez y metió su pene de una estocada. 

Por un momento se quedó sin aliento, dentro de Yuuri siempre se sentía tan bien. Ese pensamiento lo alarmó, ¿qué le estaba pasando? 

Yuuri jadeaba bajito, más tarde lo felicitaría por no gritar cuando se lo metió, había logrado contenerse muy bien. Comenzó a moverse despacio, aunque no tenían mucho tiempo tampoco quería hacerle daño, además tenía que estar apto para la noche. 

Besó el cuello de Yuuri con más delicadeza mientras lo embestía lentamente, cuando sintió que ya no hacía ruiditos de dolor comenzó a montarlo con más fuerza, liberando la descarga de energía que sentía atorada en el cuerpo. 

Yuuri había comenzado a gemir más alto, le tapó la boca obligándolo a que curvase más su cuerpo y de paso no se escucharan sus sonidos, con la otra mano lo agarró de la cintura y embistió con fiereza, sentía que el orgasmo se acercaba, bajando como una corriente eléctrica por su columna.

Embistió por última vez, entrando a lo más profundo de su sumiso y con un jadeo silencioso se corrió. 

Quería quedarse ahí dentro, abrazado a Yuuri por la espalda. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso se alejó rápidamente, no podía permitirse tener esos sentimientos.

Se sacó el condón y lo amarró, dejándolo en el basurero mientras Yuuri terminaba de vestirse en silencio. Estaba avergonzado, le había dicho que controlaría sus momentos de celos, pero se le había salido completamente de control con solo ver esa marca roja en el cuello inmaculado de su sumiso.

Yuuri le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y caminó hacia la puerta, eso fue lo que lo hizo reaccionar y alarmarse. Se acercó a él en dos zancadas antes de que se escapara.

—Espera —lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza, Yuuri se giró al fin a mirarlo y esta vez no pudo descifrar su expresión—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?

Yuuri relajó el semblante, sonriéndole con cariño y haciendo que su intranquilo corazón se calmara.

—Pensé que seguirías enojado —ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era injustamente adorable, aunque Víctor lo intentara le costaba mucho enojarse con Yuuri.

—Ya se me pasó, tal vez solo era la calentura. Desde que eres mi sumiso que no había dormido solo —hizo un puchero con los labios—. Necesito a mi Yuuri friolero para dormir, si no despierto a cada rato en la noche.

El gesto que hizo Yuuri se le tornó adorable, parecía que se había avergonzado con sus palabras y ahora le había dado la espalda, desbloqueando la puerta para salir.

—Tenemos que ir a las cocinas, tal vez alguien ya se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

—¿Me acompañarás a dejar a mi papá al aeropuerto? —preguntó una vez salieron.

—Si es lo que quieres me gustaría ir —sonrió Yuuri.

—¿Después volvemos a tu departamento o al mío? —preguntó indeciso, no habían planeado nada de ese día.

—No traje muda de ropa… tendría que ir a mi casa después del aeropuerto.

—Entonces nos quedamos allá. —Llegaron por fin a las cocinas—. Te veo después, tengo mucho trabajo.

No esperó a que contestara y se dirigió a su estación dando órdenes y poniéndose a cocinar rápidamente, el día apremiaba y tenía que ponerse a trabajar, no podía quedarse a horas extras porque su papá se iría temprano y necesitaba pasar a buscarlo primero.

—Chef, recuerde que la próxima semana hay que entregar la torta de novios especial el día antes del viaje.

—¡A trabajar se ha dicho! —contestó lleno de energía renovada.

 

Yuuri se sentía un completo fracasado.

Estuvo concentrado en su estación junto a sus silenciosos compañeros. Eran muy eficientes y eso le facilitaba el trabajo, podía tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma y eso le daba tiempo para pensar en qué podía hacer con su “plan para conquistar a Víctor”.

Repasaba en su mente los tips de Phichit y realmente sentía que no lo lograría, él no era bueno en esas cosas, sencillamente no tenía la sensualidad necesaria para ser un conquistador, por lo que no sabía cómo haría para poder conquistar al ruso y así este correspondiera sus sentimientos.

De vez en cuando miraba a Víctor de lejos y suspiraba derrotado. Brillaba como siempre mientras él pensaba y maquinaba en su mente mil planes para llevar a cabo su intento de conquista, aunque realmente sabía que no lo lograría. Al menos quería intentarlo, porque si lo lograba significaba que tendría mucho más de Víctor que lo que ya tenía y eso era como un sueño hermoso.

Aunque estaba casi 100% convencido que solo permanecería como un sueño utópico, Yuuri sabía que al menos debía intentarlo, tenía el resto del mes para lograrlo y aunque no tenía muchas cartas con las que jugar, utilizaría todas las jugadas posibles.

—Yuuri-senpai, ya es hora de almorzar —Otabek se le acercó de forma discreta—. ¿Podemos salir a comer? 

Yuuri echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Por estar distraído pensando en su fracaso seguro no se dio cuenta que la mayoría había salido a comer, Víctor aún se encontraba en su puesto pero no lo miraba por estar conversando con otro compañero.

—Por supuesto, en un segundo los alcanzo —sonrió al kazajo, el cual con un asentimiento de cabeza se dirigió al comedor del personal.

Le había llevado un obento a Víctor con el Katsudon que había preparado la noche anterior, en teoría debería dárselo ahora para que pudiese almorzarlo. 

Pero los nervios en su estómago le impidieron moverse ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿y si pensaba que era muy infantil llevarle un obento a alguien? Porque si lo meditaba un poco, eso era algo muy de escuela, no recordaba haberle llevado nunca un obento a nadie pero sí había visto a otros hacerlo. Sin embargo en el trabajo tal vez se vería infantil o torpe o todo lo malo que Yuuri era y sería como una auto-humillación pública si luego fracasaba.

Se quedó quieto en su estación, nervioso y lleno de inseguridades mientras veía a Víctor caminar sonriente al comedor junto a otro pastelero. Tal vez no era el mejor momento, le daba mucha vergüenza hacer algo así y sentía hasta pánico de que al ruso no le gustara, a pesar de que había utilizado la mítica receta de su madre. 

—¿Katsuki-san? Ya es hora de almorzar —Seung lo miraba con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre—. ¿Se encuentra bien? Está pálido.

—Soy pálido —respondió en cambio, la verdad es que se sentía un poco débil, probablemente porque no había comido en todo el día.

—Más de lo habitual —había algo en el tono del coreano que sonaba divertido, aunque Yuuri no estaba muy seguro.

¿Qué haría? Víctor ya estaba tomando un plato para servirse comida y todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Soltó un suspiro, mejor lo dejaba para otra ocasión, eso era demasiado para sus pobres nervios, Yuuri era inseguro y en esa situación la cosa empeoraba, acababa de admitir sus sentimientos por Víctor, eso de hacer un gesto tan obvio requería más tiempo, primero empezaría con cosas pequeñas.

Pero el nudo de nervios en su estómago no se iba, no tenía hambre y no quería desperdiciar ese valioso Katsudon.

—Espera un poco, Seung —Yuuri caminó hacia el refrigerador del personal y sacó el obento de ahí, volvió a toda prisa junto al coreano que lo esperaba de pie en la estación de trabajo—. Toma, es Katsudon.

Seung tomó el obento con curiosidad, abriéndolo para observar su interior y haciendo la primera mueca de sorpresa que había visto en su expresión.

Y no era para menos, Yuuri había decorado el Katsudon (por exigencias de Phichit) y se veía bastante lindo, había agregado verduras cortadas con formas de flores para ponerle más detalle, lo que hacía que se avergonzara aún más.

—¿Por qué me lo das? —Seung lo miró y su expresión volvía a ser la misma de siempre—. ¿No tienes hambre?

—Me duele un poco el estómago así que no me lo comeré y no quiero que se pierda. —Hizo una mueca con los labios—. Es mi plato favorito y pensé que te ayudaría a conocer otros platillos japoneses, lo hice anoche con Phichit.

El coreano levantó la vista a él cuando nombró a su amigo, hizo un gesto extraño con la cara que Yuuri no logró entender (como la mayoría de las expresiones del coreano) y asintió con firmeza.

—Muchas gracias, Katsuki-san, me lo comeré —Seung se dirigió al comedor, antes de alejarse demasiado se giró hacia él—. Al menos debería tomarse un té si se siente mal del estómago.

Era un poco tierno que se preocupara por él cuando parecía que todo le era indiferente, así que sonrió con cariño y asintió, quedándose solo en su estación.

Siguió adelantando trabajo mientras los demás comían. Sabía que no podría tragar nada mientras tuviese un nudo en el estómago, la verdad se sentía bastante deprimido y eso que ni siquiera había empezado con el plan de conquista.

Terminó de preparar una mousse y se apoyó en el mesón escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos y preocupándose de calmarse un poco.

A pesar de que disfrutaba de los celos y de la posesividad de Víctor, estaba casi seguro de que el ruso era así con él por un tema de posesión, no porque sintiese algo por él realmente. ¡Y era absurdo! Porque disfrutaba de los celos del mayor, le gustaba que le hiciera pucheros y que se pusiera así con él, pero tenía claro que ese era su lado masoquista hablando y que todo eso era parte de tener un Amo. 

Lo que le jodía, es que esa posesividad era por el carácter de Amo de Víctor, no porque realmente lo amara.

Se frotó la cara entre los brazos frustrado, le dolía menos el estómago pero aun así no tenía hambre, tenía la mente demasiado enredada. Sabía que una vez se calmara empezarían los atracones de comida y debería tener cuidado con eso.

Mejor se ponía a hacer algo productivo en vez de pensar demasiado las cosas, un paso a la vez. Fue a la bodega a buscar más ingredientes, aún quedaban muchas horas de trabajo y le faltaban algunos abarrotes.

Cuando llegó comenzó a echar los ingredientes en una bandeja con tranquilidad, sintió la puerta tras él y al voltearse vio a Phichit entrando en la bodega y cerrándola casi de forma silenciosa.

—¿Ya terminaste de almorzar?

—Sí y veo que tú no comiste —Phichit lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Por qué no le diste el obento a Víctor? 

—Simplemente no pude —suspiró, siguió buscando la canela entre los estantes—. Me puse muy nervioso y ni siquiera me pude acercar a él, terminé dándoselo a Seung.

—Sí, me di cuenta, me felicitó por el delicioso katsudon —Phichit lo miraba entre risueño y sonrojado—. Gracias por eso, pero la idea es que fuera para Víctor.

—¡No sirvo para eso, Phichit! Siento que estoy destinado al fracaso —dejó la caja apoyada en uno de los congeladores.

—No puedes decir que no sirves para algo cuando ni siquiera lo has intentado, ahora sal de aquí y cuando se acerque a tu estación haz las cosas que te dije. —Phichit posó una mano en su hombro buscando alentarlo—. Solo tienes que ser tú mismo, pero versión Eros.

—No tengo nada de Eros —suspiró cansado.

—En ese caso, solo sigue siendo tan adorable como siempre, luego veremos cómo logramos lo otro —Phichit le revolvió el pelo—. Aunque dudo que no tengas Eros si tienes a ese dios griego todos los días en tu cama.

—¿Me dirás el nombre de la persona con la que estabas la otra noche? —arremetió Yuuri de pronto, la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

—Mmm… —Phichit fingió que pensaba llevándose una mano a su mentón—. No.

Salieron de la bodega y Yuuri fue derecho a su estación. El café de todos los días tendría que esperar, aunque se sentía cansado y con poca energía quería seguir trabajando para desestresarse, si paraba un segundo a beber y oler una humeante taza de café comenzaría a pensar nuevamente en cómo lo haría para atraer al ruso hacia él y volvería a caer en pensamientos desagradables.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri? —Había estado batiendo casi con rabia la mezcla que tenía en su bol, Víctor había llegado de improviso y a pesar de que había notado su presencia no quiso girarse a mirarlo—. Hoy no almorzaste…

Soltó el batido cuando este estaba en su punto, girándose por fin a mirar el bello rostro de Víctor.

Mierda. No podía. Ahora que sabía lo que sentía por él era como agregarle demasiada tensión y se puso rojo en el momento en que lo vio tan cerca, nervioso por su presencia.

Dio un paso atrás intentando marcar distancia y responder con indiferencia.

—Quería adelantar trabajo, además, no tenía hambre.

—Lo noté, Seung me dijo que le diste tu katsudon —Víctor lo miró ahora entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Lo hiciste para él?

—Era mi comida, solo no quería desperdiciarlo —evitó mirarlo a los ojos para no verse descubierto, se acercó a uno de los mesones para triturar frutos secos.

Víctor volvió a ponerse a su lado, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

—¿Le llevaste uno a Chris también? —Ese deje de molestia en la voz lo alertó, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Me mandó esta foto —respondió Víctor con amargura mostrándole su celular, podía ver el chat de WhatsApp de Chris con una foto del obento y la frase “mira lo que me trajo tu adorable sumiso”.

—Oh… —no sabía qué decir, parecía que se había metido en un aprieto—. Es que como estaba enfermo pensé en darle mi comida, así no tendría que levantarse a cocinar.

Víctor hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

—No es justo, ya todo el mundo a probado tu katsudon menos yo.

—Lo siento, la próxima vez te guardaré una porción —sonrió más tranquilo, al menos ahora sabía que Víctor si querría probar su comida—. Ahora vuelve a tu estación, yo debo terminar este postre.

—Está bien, solo venía a recordarte que debemos salir rápido para ir a buscar a mi papá, así que intenta no atrasarte —la sonrisa de Víctor era tan bonita como siempre, parecía que iluminaba la habitación a ojos de Yuuri y desvió la vista avergonzado, intentando recordar alguna de las cosas que le había dicho Phichit pero viéndose tan deslumbrado por Víctor no podía pensar en nada claro.

“Tienes que sonreírle mirándolo directamente a los ojos, intenta tocarlo lo más posible pero de forma sutil”.

Recordaba eso, así que armándose de valor dejó lo que estaba haciendo y posando sus manos en los fornidos brazos de Víctor, sonrió mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos.

—Sé que es importante para ti, me apresuraré para esperarte listo en la salida —no sabía qué pensar de la expresión de Víctor, parecía que se había congelado en su puesto y no se movía.

Tal vez había hecho el ridículo, estaba por soltarlo cuando el ruso al fin pareció reaccionar, abrazándolo con fuerza y meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

—¡Iuuri! ¿Por qué eres tan adorable?

—Víctor suéltame —los nervios lo recorrían al estar en los brazos del ruso, no quería que toda la pastelería se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos—. Tengo que seguir cocinando.

—Está bien, llámame si me necesitas.

Víctor se alejó regalándole una última sonrisa, fue ahí cuando Yuuri levantó la mirada y vio la expresión de Phichit, Yuuri negó con la cabeza nervioso mientras el tailandés le hacía un gesto de ánimo con la mano.

Tal vez podría intentar algo más, siempre era él el que echaba a Víctor de su estación pero podría probar algo distinto, tenía que seguir con el plan de conquista y eso incluía el trabajo.

De hecho era fundamental, porque en el momento en que llegaba al departamento del ruso se convertía en su sumiso y Yuuri quería mucho más que eso, quería que Víctor lo quisiera y deseara en todas partes y a todo momento, tal como él ya lo hacía.

—¡Víctor! —lo llamó nervioso—. De hecho sí necesito tu ayuda en algo.

El ruso llegó de una zancada de vuelta a su lado, sonriéndole emocionado.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Podrías enseñarme tu receta de crema de cacao con almendras? En el congreso hiciste una muy diferente a la mía y me serviría para uno de los pedidos. —No estaba mintiendo, habían pedido una torta con esas características, podía aprovechar de pedir la ayuda de Víctor y de paso aplicar el plan.

—Por supuesto, Yuuri —Víctor comenzó a traer los ingredientes con renovada energía—, de hecho si quieres te muestro cómo hacer bizcocho en sifón, después podemos hacer un petit fours para nosotros y así lo pruebas bien.

—¿En serio? —Yuuri olvidó los nervios previos, poder hacer todo ese trabajo con Víctor era emocionante, aunque fuese algo tan simple siempre aprendía cosas nuevas con el ruso—. ¡Me encantaría!

Dedicándole una última sonrisa se pusieron a trabajar, Yuuri seguía las instrucciones con seriedad, tomando notas mentales sobre cada proceso para luego escribirlas en su cuaderno de recetas, quería hacerlo de nuevo al pie de la letra. 

Era divertido trabajar con Víctor, el ruso no solo tenía sus recetas propias si no que aplicaba cada técnica de forma espléndida, enseñando nuevas cosas o haciéndole ver la receta desde otra perspectiva, incluso le explicó cómo solía armar las tortas y decorarlas.

No tardaron mucho en terminar, al fin y al cabo los dos eran rápidos y sabían lo que hacían. La crema había quedado deliciosa y la mini torta que hicieron se veía perfecta, Yuuri tomó fotos antes de probarla, feliz de tener algo que había hecho junto a Víctor.

—Te ves feliz —Víctor lo miraba risueño mientras se llenaba la boca de pastel, haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción al probar la combinación.

—Está delicioso ¿quieres probarlo?

—Sí, pero dámelo tu —Víctor abrió la boca apuntándose con el dedo— aquí, aaaahh.

Se ruborizó de pronto, la situación era demasiado absurda y normalmente lo rechazaría, echándolo de su estación por ese atrevimiento. Pero ahora debía conquistarlo, así que armándose de valor tomó una cucharada de pastel y con cuidado la metió en la boca del ruso.

Víctor abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero reponiéndose rápidamente comió de la cuchara feliz.

—Hoy estás especialmente adorable, Yuuri —Víctor le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. Hasta me dieron ganas de jugar con la comida. ¿Qué dices?

Víctor se acercó entonces a él, rozando sus labios en su oído.

—¿Quieres jugar con comida en la cama?

Eso fue demasiado para él.

Saltó hacia atrás y de un golpe empujó al ruso lejos de él, haciendo que trastabillara mientras él se giraba dándole la espalda.

—¡Vete a trabajar!

Sentía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, su mirada se cruzó con la de Phichit a la distancia, se notaba que el tailandés se estaba riendo pero cuando sus ojos chocaron su amigo levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Al parecer esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba al principio, llevaba solo un día en eso y ya era estresante.

Miró a Víctor de lejos, trabajando en su estación y dando ordenes de aquí para allá, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al verlo tan apuesto y cuando este lo miró le sostuvo la mirada, guiñándole un ojo con toda la coquetería que fue capaz de reunir.

Bajó la mirada para seguir con lo suyo, tendría que empezar a hacer Yoga si planeaba sobrevivir a los nervios. Sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo sacó para verificar qué era.

“Si sigues así de adorable te voy a partir en dos en la noche. Tengo ganas de jugar, Yuuri~ ¿alguna idea?”.

Ay no… ¿tendría que soportar también esa clase de mensajes sin desmayarse? ¡Solo le había guiñado un ojo! 

No sabía qué responder y no entendía por qué Víctor le pedía eso, su Amo siempre era el que dirigía todo y que le diera la opción a él lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Phichit le había dicho que intentase conquistarlo, pero la verdad no tenía idea de cómo… Lo único que tenía claro es que era bueno siendo un sumiso. 

Tal vez debía empezar por ahí, si se esmeraba aún más podría llamar la atención de Víctor, no era un plan tan alocado.

“Haré lo que sea para complacerlo, Amo, aunque lo que más quiero es probar el sabor del chocolate amargo en su miembro”.

Enviar.

Visto ✓✓

Qué vergüenza, encima lo había leído al acto. ¿Dónde se escondía ahora?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada de eso porque de pronto tenía a Víctor detrás suyo, sus labios una vez más estaban cerca de su oreja logrando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo con solo sentir su aliento caliente.

—Sube al vestidor. Ahora.

Víctor se alejó de él, caminando a paso rápido fuera de la cocina, Yuuri suspiró resignado.

Sabía que no era buena idea seguir los consejos de Phichit.


	21. ¿Qué esconde Kioto? parte 1

Subió las escaleras a zancadas por delante de Yuuri, sabía que el nipón venía tras suyo y no quería perder ni un minuto.

Entró al vestuario y fue derecho a donde había dejado su mochila, rebuscando casi desesperado los tres objetos que necesitaría, alegrándose de su decisión de llevar siempre condones en caso de emergencia.

—¿Víctor? —La voz de Yuuri venía de la puerta, Víctor se giró hacia allá para poner el pestillo y, tomando a Yuuri del brazo, lo empujó contra la pared para abalanzarse a besarlo con desesperación, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo sobre el uniforme sin pedir permiso.

Desde que habían tenido sexo vainilla hace dos días algo se había encendido en él, le hizo darse cuenta de lo especial que era Yuuri y cómo podía disfrutar del sabor de su piel en cualquier momento. La conexión que habían tenido fue maravillosa, quería volver a sentirse así de nuevo. No entendía muy bien qué era lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero Yuuri también se encontraba distinto, la ternura y osadía que había mostrado durante todo el día había terminado de encenderlo.

Los jadeos del nipón no tardaron en aparecer, no importaba mientras este gimiera en su boca, esos sonidos eran precisamente los que extrañaba. Sus manos recorrían la suave piel de Yuuri sin delicadeza alguna, necesitaba estar dentro de él, quería fundirse en Yuuri y olvidar todas las inseguridades que solía sentir.

Yuuri le hacía olvidar lo solo que se sentía, era como si su sola presencia lo llenase por completo.

—Me quieres volver loco —mordió el cuello del menor con fuerza, causando un gemido contenido en él—. Mira que mandarme ese mensaje. ¿Qué pretendes, Yuuri?

Podía sentir la erección del japonés contra él, coló una mano hacia su esponjoso culo y rasguñó con fuerza bajando la ropa hasta arriba de las rodillas y, sacando la botella de lubricante, se echó un poco en los dedos.

—Tendrás que aguantar, te dolerá un poco —con cuidado comenzó a tantear su entrada e introdujo un dedo con suavidad. Era una posición muy atrayente para él, podía ver en primera fila las reacciones de Yuuri: cómo se mordía el labio intentando contener sus gemidos, sus mejillas estaban rojas como cerezas y algo en sus vidriosos ojos delataban lo excitado que se sentía. Siguió jugando con los dedos y preparándolo cuando Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas y le arrebató un beso húmedo.

—Amo... l-lo necesito ya. —La voz jadeante de su sumiso era su señal.

—Sácate los pantalones, te quiero de frente.

El japonés se apresuró a obedecerlo mientras él sacaba los preservativos del bolsillo, se acercó a Yuuri y comenzó a masajear su erección con delicadeza, haciendo que este soltara un jadeo y se tapara la boca con las manos.

—No podemos manchar el uniforme, te voy a poner esto.

Ya no aguantaba, quería, necesitaba estar dentro de él.

Deslizó el látex en el miembro de Yuuri para luego abrir el otro preservativo y ponérselo, tomó a Yuuri desde el trasero y con fuerza lo alzó, el nipón en el impulso lo envolvió con sus piernas y de una estocada lo penetró. Sus labios se atraparon en el camino con rapidez, conteniendo el gemido lastimero que soltó el japonés al sentirlo por completo de forma repentina.

Intentó quedarse quieto; permitirle a Yuuri acostumbrarse a tenerlo en su interior, pero este comenzó a apretarlo por dentro, como siempre lo hacía cuando pretendía que perdiese el control, y una vez más lo había logrado.

Sin soltar sus labios comenzó las estocadas, una y otra vez lo embistió con fuerza en aumento, tomándolo desde los muslos y saboreando su boca como un adicto, deseoso de escuchar los gemidos de su sumiso pero sabiendo que no se podía.

El interior de Yuuri estaba tan caliente que sentía que se iba a derretir. Quería sentirlo por completo y hacer que se desesperara, no podía dejar de recordar cómo este había gemido su nombre hace unos días y en cómo ese acto lo había marcado. Sentía que a cada embestida buscaba desesperado que Yuuri dejara escapar ese desliz, clamando su nombre como una bendición.

Estaba a punto de terminar, las corrientes de placer casi le provocaban espasmos y podía sentir cómo Yuuri se contraía a su alrededor. El japonés soltó el beso respirando agitado y, apoyándose en su hombro, gemía bajito, haciendo estragos en su cerebro al sentir su aliento en una zona tan sensible como su cuello.

—Víc-tor... ya no puedo más. —Mierda, mierda, mierda... ¿Cómo es que siempre sabía lo que quería? Porque escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios lo excitó a más no poder—. Córrete dentro de mí... te necesito, Víctor.

Con un último gemido, el menor se dejó llevar en un orgasmo, causando espasmos tan deliciosos en su interior que Víctor comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza para dejarse llevar por el placer.

Terminando de correrse soltó con cuidado a Yuuri, el cual se deslizó por la pared hasta terminar sentado frente a él. Se sacó el condón y amarrándolo lo tiró al basurero. Se acomodó la ropa y, al girarse, vio que Yuuri seguía sentado en el suelo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Notó preocupado que le temblaban un poco las piernas y se sintió culpable de inmediato. Al fin y al cabo, se lo había follado dos veces estando en el trabajo, con poca preparación y de paso sabiendo que el japonés ni siquiera había almorzado ese día. La calentura lo estaba volviendo un monstruo.

—Lo siento mucho, Yuuri, me dejé llevar. —Lo ayudó a acomodarse la ropa después de botar el otro preservativo usado—. Pero no pude contenerme después de ese mensaje.

—Está bien, fui yo quien lo mandó —Yuuri le sonrió cansado—. Aunque pensé que traerías el chocolate...

¿Acaso quería matarlo de una erección?

—No pude ni razonar, mejor dejamos el juego de comida para casa. —Trató de peinarlo un poco con las manos para que no se notara lo que habían estado haciendo—. Estás volviéndote un experto en hacerme perder el control, mira que decir mi nombre justo antes de correrte.

—Lo siento —Yuuri ahora se sonrojó, mirando hacia el suelo avergonzado—. Sé que es romper las normas del contrato, no lo volveré a hacer.

Iba a replicar, después de todo le calentaba como mil soles el que hiciera eso, pero su parte racional no se lo permitió, porque sí era algo contra las normas y tal vez era la mejor forma de mantener las distancias.

Pero bastó con ver la expresión de tristeza de Yuuri ante su silencio para que cambiara de opinión.

—No te preocupes, me gusta que lo hagas. —Acarició su mejilla con cariño—, siempre sabes cuándo es el momento preciso.

Sus mejillas estaban calientes por el sonrojo, eran tan suaves que muchas veces Víctor tenía ganas de estrujarlas y apretarlas. Siguieron mirándose un momento hasta que Yuuri desvió la mirada nervioso, provocándole una sonrisa.

—Deberíamos volver antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia, tómate con calma el resto del día. Buscaré algún snack para que comas algo, no puedes volver a saltarte el almuerzo, ¿está bien? Eso es una orden.

—No tenía hambre. —Yuuri volvía a actuar extraño, lo miraba con ojos tiernos y desviaba la vista a cada rato, el sonrojo siempre decorando su rostro y luciendo notoriamente nervioso, ¿qué le pasaba?— Aunque se me antoja chocolate amargo...

Respiró hondo, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no lanzarse sobre él para follárselo por tercera vez en una zona pública.

—¿Me quieres matar, Yuuri? —Lo envolvió en sus brazos buscando calmarse.

—No —escuchó una risa contenida y se separó un poco para mirarlo, Yuuri ahora estaba risueño y más relajado, parecía estar feliz de encontrarse en sus brazos—, solo me gusta ver esa mirada.

—¿Mi mirada de caliente? —preguntó con voz sugerente, aún no lo soltaba del abrazo, probablemente porque se sentía como algo normal y cálido.

—Sí. —Yuuri le sonrió, nuevamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una expresión dulce.

—No juegues con fuego, Yuuri. —Le mordió una oreja en señal de advertencia—. Podrían pillarnos la próxima vez y tendríamos que dar muchas explicaciones. Debemos volver, ve tú primero para que no noten que llegamos juntos.

—Está bien. —Yuuri estrechó el abrazo, escondiendo la cara—. Te quiero mucho, Víctor.

Poniéndose de puntillas el japonés dejó un suave beso en su mejilla para luego salir casi corriendo del vestuario, dejándolo con el corazón en la garganta.

No iba a pensar en eso, no quería hacer todo un manantial de un vaso de agua, tal vez Yuuri solo le estaba tomando más confianza y siendo más desinhibido, solo eso.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared respirando profundo, dándose golpecitos de vez en cuando para calmarse.

Calla corazón... Quédate en silencio...

___________________________________________________________

Adrik los estaba esperando ansioso en el departamento. Tenía lista su maleta y se encontraba en el comedor, devorando lo que parecía ser todo lo que había encontrado en el refrigerador. 

Partieron rápidamente al aeropuerto a dejarlo. El ruso mayor estaba un poco nervioso, la mamá de Víctor pronto tendría que ir a buscar los exámenes y esto parecía preocupar mucho a Adrik. Se despidió feliz en el aeropuerto, aunque ansioso por regresar a Rusia; y se permitió estrechar a su hijo en un largo y apretado abrazo.

—Contesta mis llamadas y cuídate mucho —Adrik le daba instrucciones a Víctor mientras este asentía contento—. Recuerda que te llamaré al llegar y cuando sepa los resultados de los exámenes. Y no dejes de llamar a tu hermano, en algún momento cederá y te contestará.

—Estaré bien, papá, no te preocupes —Víctor sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo —, sé cómo alimentarme bien y sobrevivir, estaré en contacto.

—Sé que estarás bien. —Adrik miró a Yuuri de soslayo—. Ven a visitarnos en tus vacaciones, tenemos espacio de sobra.

—Que tenga un buen viaje, señor Plisetsky. —Yuuri hizo una reverencia, se alzó sonriéndole amable, Adrik le había caído muy bien, esperaba volver a verlo pronto.

—Gracias, Yuuri, fue un verdadero placer conocerte. Siéntete libre de ir a visitarnos cuando quieras, ya tienes mi teléfono, no necesitas avisar. —Adrik le revolvió el pelo una vez más antes de mirar de nuevo a Víctor—. Tú sí que tienes que avisar si vas.

—Ya vete de una vez —respondió Víctor entre risueño y ofendido.

Se despidieron de él y esperaron tras las puertas de vidrio hasta que desapareciera de la vista, ya era de noche afuera y Yuuri estaba agotado, apenas había comido ese día y lo único que quería era zamparse un plato de comida y dormir.

—¿Vamos a tu departamento?

La mirada lujuriosa de Víctor le advirtió que harían de todo menos dormir. Asintió resignado mientras tomaban un taxi hacia su hogar, no era común que se quedarán ahí pero Yuuri lo agradecía, una parte de él disfrutaba ver a Víctor en su entorno, la idea de ser su sumiso y pertenecerle era algo que le excitaba, el morbo de tener que complacerlo en obediencia absoluta era algo que estaba arraigado a su piel. Ser un masoquista era parte de él.

Pero ver a Víctor en su departamento, merendando en el comedor y tomándolo una y otra vez en todas las habitaciones posibles hasta llegar a su cuarto era delicioso, casi como si Víctor realmente le perteneciera.

_____________________________________________________________

—¡No es justo! Yo quería viajar en el tren bala —Víctor seguía haciendo pucheros mientras esperaban el bus y Yuuri trataba en vano de consolarlo—. Llegaríamos en dos horas a Kioto y no tendríamos que dormir en un bus.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche. Todos los empleados de la pastelería que debían ir a Kioto tenían que reunirse en la estación de bus: viajarían por la noche —el viaje duraba 9 horas— y llegarían a Kioto cerca de las siete de la mañana, listos para empezar a trabajar en el puesto que tenían designado para el festival gastronómico.

Víctor se había quejado todo el día sobre el tema del bus. Al parecer el ruso quería conocer el famoso Shinkansen (tren bala) y se había decepcionado al saber que no viajarían en tren. Tenía sentido considerando que el bus era más económico, Yuuri estaba acostumbrado a viajar así, pero Víctor era más de aviones y velocidad.

—Llegaríamos más rápido, pero es mucho más caro. No es necesario tomar el tren bala, viajaremos de noche y nos iremos durmiendo —Yuuri le acarició el brazo—, no te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos a Kioto.

—Nunca he podido dormir en asientos tan pequeños —se quejó.

—Pues acostúmbrate —Phichit había salido al rescate—. Al menos podrás disfrutar de la vista del viaje.

Apenas llegó el bus, Yuuri se apresuró a subirse. Hacía mucho frío afuera y eso era demasiado para su friolento cuerpo, quería sentarse pronto para sentir el agradable calor de la calefacción; esperaba poder dormir bien y así llegar con energías renovadas al festival.

Se sentó en el asiento que daba al pasillo junto a Phichit. Sentía la mirada de Víctor sobre él pero se esforzó en no mirarlo, según su amigo era mejor que no lo buscara constantemente y “se hiciera desear”. La verdad no tenía idea qué significaba eso, pero le hizo caso, después de todo, Phichit tenía mucha más experiencia en el romance y Yuuri se sentía completamente perdido.

Se pasaron hablando durante el viaje sobre el festival. Yuuri estaba emocionado, siempre le había gustado Kioto y era una buena oportunidad para pasar a los restaurantes tradicionales que estaban dispersos por la ciudad. Lamentablemente, el viaje estaba programado solo por el fin de semana que duraba el festival, si hubiese tenido más tiempo tal vez habría tomado un bus para ir a ver a su familia, los extrañaba mucho y sabía que no podía seguir contentándose con llamadas telefónicas, pronto tendría que ir a visitarlos.

Cuando ya la mayoría estaban dormidos Yuuri aprovechó de voltear, observando disimuladamente a Víctor. El ruso tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión bastante pacífica, inclinado hacia el pasillo como intentando estar lo más alejado de la persona con la que iba sentado… o tal vez estaba inclinado hacia Yuuri.

Trató de no pensar en ello, no quería ponerse falsas esperanzas, sería optimista tal como Phichit y Chris le aconsejaban, después de todo no podía rendirse tan fácilmente con Víctor, le quedaban pocas semanas antes de que se acabase el contrato y ese tiempo debía usarlo sabiamente, cuando cumplieran tres meses y tuviesen que volver a conversar los términos Yuuri se declararía.

Conversó un rato más con Phichit, susurrándose secretos y contándose anécdotas. El tailandés lo alentaba a seguir su plan de conquista durante el festival y afirmaba que le ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

—Tengo un plan, tú solo debes seguir mi señal —susurró Phichit—. Haré que se escapen por una hora durante la primera noche, yo te avisaré.

—Estaremos trabajando, Phichit-kun —lo regañó Yuuri—. No quiero evadir mis responsabilidades.

—Solo será un rato, no seas aguafiestas —su amigo le guiñó un ojo—, es hora de que empieces a ser más directo.

Suspiró cansado, tenía ganas de dormir ya y no quería contradecir a su entusiasta amigo, así que murmurando un “buenas noches” cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el vaivén que hacía el bus al andar.

Despertó con el ruido de una fuerte carcajada, se frotó los ojos desorientado para mirar por la ventana. Al parecer ya habían llegado a la ciudad y había despertado justo a tiempo. Con algo de sueño se limpió la cara con una de las toallitas húmedas que había llevado en su bolso y se desperezó. El dormir en el apretado asiento del bus hizo que todos sus huesos crujieran al estirarse.

Las calles de Kioto estaban llenas. El festival se llevaría a cabo en una de las calles principales, los puestos ya estaban terminando de ser instalados y en el centro de la plaza había diversos escenarios/cocinas donde los transeúntes podrían pasar a probar de la comida.

El apogeo sería durante la noche. Ahora debían llegar a instalarse y comenzar a cocinar de inmediato, durante el resto del día las personas asistirían a las degustaciones y charlas que se darían sobre la gastronomía japonesa, mientras que en la noche habría clases en los escenarios para quien quisiera verlo, puestos de juegos tradicionales para acompañar la comida y más entretenciones. El festival culminaría al segundo día con fuegos artificiales y una fiesta en el salón de uno de los hoteles más importantes de Kioto, fiesta a la cual irían las personas importantes de la ciudad y aquellos que habían trabajado en el festival.

Apenas pisaron la ciudad tuvieron que dirigirse al hostal de inmediato. Se quedarían en habitaciones compartidas ya que eran demasiados y dormirían en futones. Yuuri estaba feliz, siempre le había gustado Kioto por su valor cultural. Además, el hotel en el que se quedarían era un onsen, pudo apreciarlo de pasada cuando fueron a dejar sus cosas a la habitación, el vapor de las aguas y ese olor a bambú mojado le recordó mucho a su hogar en Hasetsu. Esperaba poder darse un largo baño al llegar la noche.

Después de dejar sus cosas junto a las de Phichit se dirigieron a los puestos. Víctor lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y le sonreía, esa clase de gestos le hacían sentir algo de esperanza en su corazón, pero se esforzó en no distraerse durante su estancia en Kioto, trabajaría duro para dejar bien el nombre de la pastelería. Además, quería aprender muchas cosas y eso lo tenía emocionado, sería el encargado junto a Otabek de hacer los mochis.

Cuando ya estaban cerca del medio día, llamó a Otabek. Cada vez más personas pasaban por el puesto por lo que tenían que hacer un poco de espectáculo para atraer más gente.

—Vamos a empezar a golpear la masa de los mochis, la mezcla está lista, tú tendrás que golpearla con este mazo de madera. —Le entregó un mazo de madera bastante grande, Otabek se veía más musculoso que él, además de ser primerizo—, cada vez que golpees con el mazo yo le pegaré a la masa con las manos, debes tener cuidado de no pegarme a mí.

Otabek lo miró preocupado, ciertamente era algo arriesgado, si el kazajo le pegaba con ese mazo era capaz de romperle un dedo, por no decir la mano. Es por eso por lo que se debía hacer con extremo cuidado.

—No te preocupes, empezaremos lentamente hasta que tengamos un ritmo, si sientes que perderás el control me avisas y frenamos unos segundos —Yuuri le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque él también estaba nervioso—. Yo me preocuparé de humedecer la masa cada vez que la golpee, tú solo intenta seguir el ritmo y todo estará bien.

—Pero… Yo no tengo experiencia en esto —respondió Otabek—, podría herirlo sin querer.

—Nadie nace con experiencia, es hora de que aprendas esto. Ten confianza en ti mismo y todo saldrá bien, recuerda que tienes mucho talento, Otabek.

—Gracias, Yuuri-senpai. —El kazajo se veía un poco más tranquilo, pero el semblante preocupado no abandonaba su expresión.

Comenzaron a golpear la masa de forma lenta pero segura. Yuuri se llevaba la parte más difícil ya que debía humedecer sus manos entre cada golpe para luego darle la vuelta la masa. Tenía una textura chiclosa y un tanto húmeda, pero sabía que si mantenían ese ritmo con el tiempo se volvería más manejable y firme.

Pronto un grupo de personas ya se encontraba observándolos, Yuuri sabía que probablemente los estarían grabando, pero al fin y al cabo hacer esa demostración era para atraer comensales, así que debía tragarse su vergüenza y concentrarse en los golpes.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora a ese ritmo. Ya tenía los brazos un poco agarrotados pero al menos la masa estaba lista, habían hecho el espectáculo necesario y ya era hora de hacer los mochis.

—Estamos listos —se detuvo, irguiéndose nuevamente para soltar un suspiro de cansancio puro, soñaba con llegar pronto al onsen y meterse al agua caliente.

Otabek dejó el mazo a un lado, a pesar de su expresión seria este denotaba lo cansado que estaba.

—¿Ahora armamos los mochis? —preguntó.

—Exacto, llama a Seung, te enseñaré a hacer algunos y luego seguirás con él, yo debo volver a la estación de dangos.

El kazajo se alejó en busca de Seung mientras Yuuri intentaba en vano hacer crujir su espalda para aliviar un poco la tensión en su cuerpo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Víctor se acercó a él sonriente—. ¡Eso fue genial! No tenía idea de que sabías hacerlo.

—Es solo golpear una masa, Víctor —se frotaba el brazo adolorido—. El problema es que es agotador.

—Ven aquí.

Víctor lo abrazó de pronto dejándolo desconcertado, estuvo a punto de hacer la estupidez de devolverle el abrazo y esconderse en el hueco de su cuello cuando de pronto el ruso realizó un rápido movimiento, apretándolo fuerte junto a él y haciéndole crujir la espalda de forma muy dolorosa, pero aliviadora.

—¡Mierda! —soltó por la sorpresa, menos mal no lo había abrazado de vuelta, hubiese sido muy obvio.

—¿Mejor? —Víctor sonrió más feliz de lo normal—. Ayúdame a hacer los dangos, es mi primera vez con los dulces japoneses.

—Está bien, déjame enseñarle a Ota-kun cómo hacer los mochis y te alcanzo.

—¿Ota-kun? —El ojo de Víctor se movió en un tic raro, Yuuri lo miró preocupado—. ¿Y ese quién es?

—Otabek —lo miró alzando las cejas, era bastante obvio—. Otabek-kun es muy complicado de pronunciar, así que le digo Ota-kun.

—Ah… pensé que te referías a otra persona —Víctor soltó una risa despreocupada—. Ve con el kazajo, te estaré esperando.

Víctor se fue casi saltando al otro lado de la tienda, estaba inusualmente feliz por el viaje, Yuuri sabía que estaba emocionado con la idea de conocer otro lugar y era algo muy lindo de ver.

Se dirigió a su puesto para encontrarse a Phichit, enseñándole a sus dos compañeros a hacer las bolitas. Su amigo explicaba entusiasta cómo hacer los daifuku mochi (rellenos de pasta de poroto rojo con una frutilla) mientras Seung lo miraba atentamente, intentando en vano replicar los rápidos movimientos que hacía Phichit.

—Tienes que hacerlo más lento, si no, no te podrán seguir —lo regañó Yuuri, tomó una de las improvisadas bolas que había dejado Otabek y con cuidado comenzó a formarla, lentamente para que tanto el kazajo como el coreano entendieran sus movimientos. 

Estaba concentrado haciendo los mochis mientras escuchaba el alegre parloteo de Phichit junto a las escuetas respuestas de Seung cuando de pronto se sintió algo incómodo, un cosquilleo en la nuca le hizo girar la cabeza, sentía que alguien lo miraba y comenzó a buscar en la multitud cuando de pronto se quedó estático.

Sus miradas se encontraron en medio del festival. Podía ver a la gente pasar alrededor, pero algo en él le hizo sentir que el tiempo se había quedado estático por unos segundos, el nerviosismo recorrió de forma violenta su cuerpo y no le dejó reaccionar, hasta el aire se le había escapado.

Tadashi estaba al otro lado de la calle, junto a otro puesto de comida tradicional. Su expresión sorprendida no lo había abandonado y Yuuri lo repasó con la vista rápidamente, su cabello azabache ya no lucía alborotado como en sus años universitarios, al parecer había ganado un poco más de musculatura y se veía tan atractivo como siempre.

No estaba seguro si hacer un gesto o algo, sobre todo porque el otro no hacía más que mirarlo un tanto embobado. Optó por un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, no quería ser maleducado pero no tenía interés en ir a hablarle, el susto de verlo de pronto lo había paralizado por unos segundos pero ahora que lo había procesado se sintió aliviado al notar que no sentía absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo seguía nervioso, por lo que se dio la vuelta para alejarse de su rango de mirada y buscar a Víctor, al fin y al cabo la presencia de su Amo siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, al menos Phichit no se había dado cuenta de que Tadashi estaba también en el festival.

Logró acercarse rápidamente al sector de dangos, Víctor estaba tan concentrado siguiendo las instrucciones de uno de sus compañeros que no notó su presencia, Yuuri se posicionó a su lado y comenzó a formar las bolas. Seguía nervioso, pero intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible, las cosas se dieron más relajadas cuando Víctor lo vio al fin a su lado y con una sonrisa le pidió ayuda. 

Estuvo cerca de tres horas haciendo dangos como loco. La gente venía sin parar a comprar y el tiempo volaba bajo sus manos, ya no sentía dolor en su espalda a pesar de llevar un buen rato en la misma posición, solo existían las bolitas de harina de arroz que tenía en las manos, el incesante sonido de los taiyaki cocinándose a su lado y de vez en cuando la sonrisa de Víctor. 

Eso era lo que amaba de la cocina, el poder perderse en una acción y olvidarse del mundo, aunque por primera vez se sentía un tanto disperso en su mente, era como si en cada movimiento mecánico en el cual armaba los dangos le ayudase a pensar e imaginar mil posibles escenas por haber visto a Tadashi.

Había algo de incómodo en la idea de tener a Tadashi tan cerca estando Víctor a su lado. Sinceramente esperaba que el ruso no lo conociera, porque sabía que eso implicaría drama. Víctor era un tanto posesivo con él y la verdad es que Yuuri pocas veces le había puesto límites, tal vez porque esos arranques de “celos” que tenía lo hacían sentir esperanzado, como si al ruso le importase más allá de ser sus sumiso.

Por su puesto él era consciente de que eso no era así. Víctor era posesivo porque era un Amo, y los Amos son celosos de sus sumisos. 

Aún así se sentía incómodo, trató de sonreírle a Víctor con naturalidad pero después de un rato sentía que no podía seguir, por lo que con excusas se apartó y buscó a Phichit con la mirada, necesitaba un consejo de su amigo y tal vez ayuda para no toparse sin querer con Tadashi el resto del festival. Eso significaba que no podría quedarse solo el resto del fin de semana.

—¿Yuuri-san? —Seung se acercó a él, tomándolo de un brazo con la intención de apartarlo un poco de los demás, era una actitud poco común en el coreano por lo que Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad—. Necesito hablarte de algo, ¿puedes acompañarme?

—Claro.

Se dejó guiar por Seung hasta detrás del puesto, no había casi nadie allí y los transeúntes que pasaban estaban más preocupados del festival, por lo que no los molestarían. El coreano se paró frente a él y por primera vez desde que lo conocía se veía nervioso, lo miraba fijamente para luego observar serio sus zapatos, sus manos se retorcían con suavidad y eso le llamó la atención. ¿Qué podía ser tan serio para que Seung se pusiese así?

—¿Todo bien, Seung?

—Hay algo que quería decirte, pero no quiero que te lo tomes tan en serio.

—Ok... Puedes decirme lo que sea —Yuuri sonrió tenso, la expresión de Seung lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Sé que puede parecer algo repentino, pero yo también conozco a Tadashi —Seung le hizo un gesto con la mano para impedirle hablar, eso fue muy repentino para su cerebro—. Hace dos años empezamos a trabajar juntos en un restaurant en Corea, Tadashi era nuevo por lo que lo asignaron conmigo. Con el tiempo nos hicimos más cercanos y terminamos siendo pareja.

—¿Q-qué? —Yuuri estaba estupefacto—. ¿También fuiste pareja de Tadashi?

Seung desvió la mirada incómodo, por supuesto Yuuri también lo estaba pero la intriga le impedía comportarse. Llevaba semanas trabajando con Seung y no le mencionó nada.

—Tadashi me habló de ti —murmuró ahora el coreano—. Estuvimos casi medio año juntos y al principio fue maravilloso, pero con el tiempo las cosas se desgastaron y terminaron. Durante ese tiempo me contó sobre su ex japonés y grande fue mi sorpresa al llegar a trabajar a Japón y encontrarme contigo.

—¿Qué te dijo de mí? —Sentía un revoltijo en el estómago, una parte de él sabía que Tadashi había revelado su secreto y eso le daba nauseas, asco de pensar que todo ese tiempo Seung sabía quién era realmente.

Seung lo miró un momento a los ojos, parecía estar buscando algo en ellos. Luego desvió la mirada hacia otro punto, Yuuri se giró y notó que estaba mirando a Víctor.

—Eso no importa, el pasado es pasado, tanto para mí como para ti —Seung volvió la vista hacia él—. Pero solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado con Tadashi. Antes de irme de Corea lo vi una última vez y conversamos mucho, él me dijo que aún lamentaba lo que había pasado contigo y que quería contactarte. No le di importancia en ese entonces porque no te conocía, pero puede que ahora él se acerque a ti y por eso te lo advierto. 

—Gracias, Seung —todo era tan extraño para él, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo—, debió ser difícil para ti decírmelo.

—No tanto, era un imbécil —respondió volviendo a su expresión seria de siempre—. Pero ahora estoy feliz y por lo que veo tú también, al menos Nikiforov es decente.

—N-no somos pareja —hizo un gesto de negación con las manos mientras se ponía rojo hasta las orejas—, son solo imaginaciones tuyas.

—Como digas —Seung encogió los hombros, de pronto apareció Phichit detrás de él tomándolo del brazo.

—Seung, aún no terminas con los mochis. —Lo arrastró de vuelta a su estación después de guiñarle un ojo a Yuuri—, necesito de tus manos para terminar.

Yuuri aguantó la risa ante el sonrojo avergonzado del coreano. Los vio alejarse mientras se quedaba ahí pensando. 

Apenas había llegado a Kioto y ya había un alboroto alrededor de él, solo esperaba que las cosas pasaran rápido para volver a casa. No tenía miedo de encontrarse con Tadashi, el segundo en que lo vio le bastó para saber que era un tema superado y estaba feliz de haberlo logrado, mucho tiempo fue infeliz después de su ruptura y ahora por fin se sentía más pleno.

El resto de la tarde fue mucho más tranquila. Yuuri se vio arrastrado por la energía entusiasta de Víctor, el cual no paraba de preguntar por tal o cual preparación, quería salir a probar todas las comidas de los demás puestos —cosa que Yuuri negó por el excesivo trabajo que tenían— y, por último, insistió en ir al onsen del hostal una vez llegasen.

Era agradable verlo con esa alegría casi infantil, Yuuri se dejó llevar sonriendo sin parar, olvidando todo el plan de conquista que había hecho con Phichit para ese viaje.

—Iuuri, ¡vamos al onsen! —Estaban en la habitación, la mayoría buscando sus cosas para ir a bañarse mientras otros ya venían de vuelta. El primer día había sido todo un éxito.

—Está bien, pero primero debo ir a la recepción, Celestino me pidió que fuera a registrar unas cosas, te alcanzo allá.

—No tardes —Víctor tomó sus cosas y salió casi corriendo de la habitación, estaba emocionado por su primera vez en un baño de termas por lo que Yuuri lo dejó ser.

Tomó sus cosas y las puso en su bolso. Bajó relajado a la recepción a llenar los datos por petición de su jefe, quería volver pronto al onsen para disfrutarlo junto a Víctor cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

—¿Yuuri? 

Ay no. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

No necesitó girarse para saber quién estaba tras él.

Trágame tierra.


	22. ¿Qué esconde Kioto? parte 2

Después de comprobar que no había nadie en el pasillo, Yuuri se giró resignado. No quería hablar con Tadashi después de tantos años, ¿acaso no podía conformarse con saludarse de lejos y ya está?

—Hola, Yuuri —su ex le sonrió nervioso, se dio cuenta de que aún recordaba ciertos gestos que hacía su rostro—. ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves cambiado…

—¿Es en serio, Tadashi? —respondió Yuuri un tanto molesto—. ¿Soy el único que recuerda cómo fue nuestra última conversación?

Un silencio tenso siguió a esa respuesta, Yuuri recordaba muy bien la última pelea que tuvo con su ex, cómo este le había dicho que la situación ya no daba más y que buscara ayuda psicológica, porque definitivamente tenía una enfermedad mental.

—Han pasado muchas cosas en el camino, Yuuri —respondió por fin Tadashi —, fuiste alguien importante para mí, no me parecía correcto ignorarte o fingir que no existes, quería saludarte y saber si estás bien.

—Estoy perfectamente, no tienes de qué preocuparte —sabía que sonaba a la defensiva, pero algo de su presencia le crispaba los nervios. Quería volver donde estaba Víctor.

—Veo que estás bien, creo que nunca te había visto tan… atractivo —le sonrió nervioso—, incluso te ves más atlético.

Ahora que lo recordaba, él era gordito cuando estaba con Tadashi, aunque sería más correcto decir que estaba un poco subido de peso. La cosa cambió cuando terminaron: estuvo un tiempo teniendo atracones de comida hasta que decidió parar, comenzó a hacer ejercicio y entró a la academia de pole dance, con eso logró tener un cuerpo más esbelto. Ahora que había vuelto a bailar (y que Víctor lo mantenía muy activo durante la noche), podía notarse su cuerpo un poco más delgado e incluso tonificado.

Pero el escucharlo de Tadashi logró que se sonrojara un poco, no quería oír esos cumplidos de él, porque recordaba lo agradable que era hablar con él y cómo este podía dar la vuelta una situación en solo unos segundos.

—Gracias, pero ahora mismo estoy ocupado, debo volver con mis compañeros.

—Entiendo… —su compatriota bajó la cabeza al parecer desanimado, eso le causó un poco de culpa, tampoco era necesario ser tan grosero—. Solo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Qué querías decirme?

—Quería hablar contigo de muchas cosas, de lo que pasó años atrás y disculparme por eso. —Tadashi se acercó un poco más—. ¿Podemos hablar? Mañana, cuando tengas tiempo y si es que quieres, claro…

Escuchó unos pasos tras de él y volteó rápidamente para ver que era Víctor quien se acercaba. Grandioso.

—Está bien. —Cedió más que nada para terminar la conversación rápido y que Víctor no escuchara—. Te veo mañana a las cinco, ahora tengo que irme.

—¡Yuuri! Te tardabas mucho así que vine a buscarte —Víctor al fin los había alcanzado, para variar el ruso estaba usando muy poca ropa, el yukata verde apenas le cubría el torso ya que lo tenía semiabierto. Tadashi lo miró con curiosidad—. ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?

Mierda… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse en situaciones así? Interrumpió antes de que a Tadashi se le ocurriera abrir la boca.

—Es Tadashi, un conocido de la universidad. Este es Víctor, un compañero de trabajo —los presentó de la forma más rápida posible—.Y ahora nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós!

Tomando a Víctor del brazo y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se alejaron de allí, quería meterse en el futón y desaparecer de la vista pública para siempre. Sus manos sudaban de nervios, no podía creer que había accedido a hablar con su ex, pero la curiosidad le había ganado y quería escuchar qué podría querer decirle después de tantos años sin verse. 

Cuando estaban por llegar a las termas Víctor lo detuvo con el brazo, la expresión seria del ruso le advirtió que no estaban para juegos.

—¿Ese era el mismo Tadashi del que me hablaste hace tiempo?

Víctor como siempre era muy directo, intentó mantener la vista al frente, después de todo él no había hecho nada malo.

—Sí, es el mismo Tadashi.

—¿Tu ex novio?

—Sí.

—¿Estabas hablando con tu ex novio allí?

—Sí. —Eso era aún más incómodo de lo que esperaba.

—¿Que se hospeda en el mismo hotel que nosotros?

—Sí…

—¿Y me presentaste solo como tu compañero de trabajo?

Ahora sí lo miró confundido.

—Bueno, por si no lo habías notado, trabajamos juntos —aclaró Yuuri.

—¡Pero somos mucho más que solo esto! —estalló Víctor.

—¡No puedo presentarte de otra forma! Nuestro contrato es confidencial —murmuró Yuuri molesto—. ¿Qué querías que dijera?

—Al menos presentarme como tu amigo —Víctor le respondió poco convencido, más parecía triste que molesto.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —preguntó entonces Yuuri. Le dolía ver esa expresión en Víctor, pero quería saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—No lo sé, es que me sentí poca cosa, eso es todo —Víctor sacudió la cabeza como intentando aclararse—. Mejor volvamos al onsen, deben estar esperándonos.

—Espera un poco —lo tomó del brazo con delicadeza—. Esto es parte de mi pasado, quiero que entiendas eso.

Víctor lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Está bien.

—Y por lo tanto, no puedo hacer como que no existe, pero eso no significa que me afecte. Está en el pasado y lo he superado. ¿Me crees?

Víctor lo miró fijamente, por un segundo pensó que le diría que no y el estómago se le apretó en un nudo, pero la voz firme del ruso lo sorprendió.

—Te creo. Si dices que está en el pasado entonces lo está —Víctor ahora se veía más tranquilo—, no te haré problemas por esto ni seré posesivo contigo. Entiendo que no puedo intervenir, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta de que me preocupo por ti.

—Gracias, Víctor —Yuuri sonrió aliviado—, nunca pensé que serías tan maduro al respecto.

—¡Oye! Yo soy maduro —replicó Víctor ofendido.

—Increíble, realmente es sin precedentes —siguió Yuuri mofándose de él mientras caminaban hacia las termas—. Tú, actuando como un adulto racional, sin hacer escenas de celos… estoy a punto de escribirlo en un libro, debería grabar esto.

—¡Yuuri! —Víctor hizo un puchero con los labios, se cruzó de brazos en actitud de berrinche—. No te burles de mí.

Rio por la actitud del ruso y este se unió a él, al final era absurdo preocuparse y le agradó que Víctor respetase su pasado y no hiciese problemas. Eso era un alivio.

Disfrutaron del onsen con el resto de sus compañeros; Víctor había esperado a Yuuri para entrar y ahora se encontraba feliz en las aguas termales. Cuando ya estaban todos saliendo, no quería retirarse, y Yuuri tuvo que prácticamente arrastrarlo fuera para evitar que se mareara por el calor.

Se fueron a acostar de inmediato, Víctor le había hecho pucheros porque quería dormir a su lado pero Yuuri se negó, ya era demasiado sospechoso la forma en que se trataban en el trabajo y no quería problemas, además, dormiría al lado de Phichit, un tanto apartados del resto porque tenían muchas cosas que decirse.

Durante la noche y cuando ya todos estaban dormidos Yuuri le contó la situación a su mejor amigo. El tailandés no se veía para nada contento por saber de la presencia de Tadashi, pero no podía alzar la voz sin que alguien despertara, por lo que se decidieron a dormirse y a terminar de conversar durante la mañana.

___________________________________________________

El día había empezado muy agitado. Yuuri tuvo que hacerse cargo de una sección prácticamente solo ya que la mitad de sus compañeros debía ir a una presentación que estaba en el centro del festival, por lo que no paró de trabajar como loco por horas, el tiempo pasó sin que sintiera hambre mientras preparaba pasteles sin parar, las personas pasaban frente a él una tras otra.

Cuando por fin volvió el resto del grupo Yuuri se retiró por un momento, necesitaba comer e hidratarse, su cuerpo cansado y adolorido protestó cuando se sentó, todas las dolencias golpeándolo de pronto.

Sacó su celular para verificar la hora y vio que aún le quedaba tiempo, el día anterior había accedido a hablar con Tadashi y ahora se arrepentía, sobre todo considerando la cantidad de trabajo que tenía y que se venía por delante. Tal vez lo mejor sería cancelar.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Otabek que fuera a decir el recado al puesto en donde estaba Tadashi, pero algo le decía que sería un actuar muy cobarde, además el kazajo se veía molido, su rostro serio tenía una arruga surcando su frente, bebía agua como si no hubiera mañana.

“Bueno, mejor hacerlo rápido, como sacándose una curita”.

Iba a avisarle a Celestino que se ausentaría, pero el italiano parecía haberse esfumado. Muy a su pesar, el siguiente al mando era Víctor y por supuesto que debía informarle de su ausencia.

Con una sensación de desasosiego fue donde el ruso, el cual se encontraba muy animado hablando con la clientela. Yuuri notó que la mayoría eran mujeres que más parecían babear por Víctor y se regañó mentalmente por sentir celos, se lo merecía por no ser claro sobre sus sentimientos.

—¿Víctor? —habló tras él para llamar su atención, se alegró al ver que el ruso se giraba de inmediato, dejando con la palabra en la boca a las chicas que le estaban coqueteando.

—¿Qué necesitas, Yuuri? —Su sonrisa de corazón logró alegrarlo un poco.

—Necesito salir un momento, no tardaré en volver.

—Claro, ¿vas al baño? Si quieres te acompaño —Víctor le guiñó un ojo coqueto. Dios, ¿por qué se lo tenía que hacer tan difícil?

—No… pero no te preocupes, volveré enseguida.

—¿A dónde vas entonces? 

—Tengo que hablar con alguien —Yuuri desvió la mirada incómodo. Algo le decía que estaba MUY mal decirle a su actual Amo y secretamente enamorado que iría a hablar con su ex.

—Ah… ¿Tadashi?

—Ajá —respondió lacónico—, ayer cuando llegaste sin querer accedí a escucharlo, no tengo intención de hablar más allá de eso así que no tardaré.

—Está bien —alzó la vista esperando encontrar la cara de molestia de Víctor pero solo vio su rostro serio—. Te esperaré aquí, si necesitas algo solo dame una señal.

Eso no lo esperaba, por un momento se quedó sorprendido mirándolo, sacudió la cabeza para aclararse al fin.

—Gracias, Víctor, ya vuelvo.

Con una última sonrisa se alejó, salió del puesto y cruzó la angosta calle donde pasaban las personas que asistían al festival. El puesto de Tadashi estaba en diagonal al de ellos y lo encontró de inmediato conversando animadamente con otro de sus compañeros.

Esperó paciente a que este notara su presencia y cuando al fin lo hizo se apresuró a encontrarse con él. En silencio le hizo un gesto para alejarse un poco del sector y terminaron casi en la plazuela donde estaba el apogeo del festival.

—¿Quieres ir a ver alguno de los puestos?

—No, gracias —respondió de inmediato. Víctor le había hecho prometer en la mañana que lo acompañaría y no quería ir con otra persona antes—. Solo dime lo que querías decirme, estoy aquí para escuchar.

—Es complicado… hace tanto tiempo que no te veía —Tadashi se paró frente a él, aún conservaba esa expresión algo tímida que solía poner cuando estaba nervioso, Yuuri se maldijo por recordar esa clase de cosas—. Quería pedirte perdón.

Así que Seung tenía razón, de eso quería hablar su ex.

—Ok. 

—Es enserio, Yuuri, sé que aún estás enojado, se te nota en la cara —insistió Tadashi—, y tienes todos los motivos del mundo, fui un imbécil contigo.

—Lo fuiste, pero ya no quiero hablar de eso —respondió con pesar, recordar las cosas que se dijeron en su última conversación era un tema doloroso para él—. Está en el pasado y lo he superado.

—Aun así, debo pedirte perdón. Tú no tienes un problema y yo te traté como si estuvieras enfermo, me costó un tiempo entender que quien estaba equivocado era yo —prosiguió su ex sin escucharlo—, lamento mucho haberte dicho esas cosas.

—La verdad no sé de qué sirve escucharte ahora —las palabras se escaparon solas de su boca, tal vez sí tenía algo de resentimiento después de todo—. Me dijiste que era un anormal y que buscara tratamiento psicológico por mis preferencias. No me escuchaste y miles de veces me pasaste a llevar, terminé buscando acoplarme a lo que a ti te gustaba a pesar de lo que eso le hacía a mi cuerpo y a mí mismo. Si hubieses dicho estas palabras en ese entonces tal vez habría servido de algo, pero ahora a mí no me sirven de nada. Solo estás buscando dejar de sentirte culpable.

—¡Te las digo porque fuiste alguien importante para mí! —Tadashi ahora se veía desesperado, se acercó un poco a él provocando que diera un paso atrás de forma automática—. Han pasado años en los que no he parado de pensar en esto, Yuuri, en lo que pudimos ser si yo hubiera sido lo suficiente maduro.

—Bueno, la vida se te podría ir en lo “que hubiera pasado si…” —hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos—. Pero ya no importa, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir con tu vida y hacer las cosas bien con alguien que te importe.

—¿Estás con alguien? —preguntó de pronto, poniendo esa expresión de vulnerabilidad que antaño lo dominaba.

—Sí —¡Mentira! Pero decir que no también lo era… o eso quería creer.

—Entiendo… ¿te hace feliz? —Los ojos oscuros de Tadashi parecían querer traspasarlo y terminó por sentirse incómodo.

—Lo hace. Ahora debo volver a mi puesto, ¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

—No quiero que las cosas terminen así, Yuuri.

—Las cosas terminaron hace años, Tadashi, esta conversación viene cinco años tarde. Intenta superar la culpa por ti mismo, no me uses para eso.

—¿Seung te dijo algo? —arremetió justo antes de que se fuera.

—¿Ahora te acuerdas de él? —No pudo evitar responder con rabia—. No te le acerques.

—¿Te dan celos? —La sonrisa que le dio le dieron ganas de abofetearlo.

—No te atrevas, Tadashi. Él está mucho mejor sin ti. Y yo también. 

Se dio media vuelta para retirarse indignado, caminó a paso firme y rápido entre la multitud ignorando los llamados de Tadashi. Y él que pensaba que podrían hablar con madurez para que terminara saliéndole con esa estupidez de los celos.

Cuando por fin llegó al puesto buscó a Víctor rápidamente con la mirada, el ruso se veía molesto, tal vez algo había salido mal en la estación mientras él no estaba por lo que se apresuró en llegar a su lado para ayudar.

—Volví. ¿Qué necesitas? —La mirada sorprendida de Víctor se posó en él.

—Eso fue rápido.

—No había mucho que decir —respondió sin darle importancia—. ¿A qué puesto debo ir ahora?

—De hecho estaba pensando en si podrías acompañarme ahora a recorrer el festival, el resto llegó de la última clase magistral así que podemos tomarnos un descanso —Víctor tenía una expresión extraña, como entre dudoso y serio. Parecía esforzarse por lucir molesto—. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —le sonrió intentando tranquilizarlo—. Vamos a ver el festival, es tu primera vez en Kioto y tienes que aprovecharlo, yo te guiaré.

Recibir la sonrisa de corazón de Víctor fue más que suficiente para volver a alegrarse. Se alejaron del puesto después de avisar a Celestino y pasaron la siguiente hora yendo a cada puesto y probando las exquisiteces que habían preparado. Víctor evitó deliberadamente el puesto de Tadashi y Yuuri lo agradeció en silencio, le gustaba saber que el ruso se preocupaba de no incomodarlo y simplemente disfrutar de la corta hora libre que tenían.

Intentó por todos los medios seguir el plan de Phichit pero se le hizo muy difícil. En teoría debía ser “galante y seductor”, pero al final de la hora sentía que las palabras que mejor lo describían eran “torpe y sin gracia” sobre todo cuando intentó ganar una rana de peluche que Víctor quería y terminó golpeándose con la pistola de balines, las carcajadas del ruso no se habían hecho esperar.

Volvieron después de comer casi todo, Yuuri sentía que podría salir rodando en cualquier momento por lo que se fue a la estación que menos movimiento requiriera mientras Víctor saltaba para todas partes, parecía inyectado de energía.

El día pasó y el trabajo fue cada vez mayor. Fue mucha gente al festival y eso los dejó agotados, lo único que quería era darse una ducha rápida para irse a dormir, pero primero debían asistir a la tan famosa fiesta que se haría en honor al festival.

Algo le decía que esa fiesta iba a estar movida y no se equivocó en su predicción cuando al llegar al hotel la primera persona que vio fue a su exnovio.

—Maldita sea. Si al menos estuviera como un trol podría burlarme de él pero se ve más guapo que antes —Phichit como siempre con sus indiscreciones lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Aun así, si necesitas que le pegue o le lance mi bebida puedo hacerlo.

—No seas ridículo —rio Yuuri—. Terminamos hace como mil años. Ni siquiera debería ser tema.

Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban todos los bebestibles, sus compañeros se apresuraron a beber sake y champaña como si jamás hubiesen bebido en la vida. Yuuri en cambio se limitó a tomar un vaso de jugo, no quería embriagarse y montar un numerito, menos si Víctor estaba tan cerca de él y luciendo tan endiabladamente apuesto. Se moriría de vergüenza si en un descuido terminara declarándose borracho.

Al principio la conversación fluyó amena, todos estaban felices por el final del festival, a pesar de que era algo que llevaban un tiempo esperando había resultado ser bastante agotador, aunque la comida y bebida gratis lo valía un poco.

—Iré a buscar algo de comer, vuelvo enseguida. —Víctor se alejó un rato de él buscando para cruzar al otro lado de la recepción en busca de comida, Yuuri se puso repentinamente nervioso, hacía rato que ya no veía a Tadashi y eso le apretaba el estómago, prefería saber dónde estaba para poder evitarlo y de paso que Víctor tampoco lo viese.

Se quedó junto a la mesa de champaña, tentado a probarla para pasar los nervios. Otabek se había ido hace rato a dormir, agotado por el exhaustivo trabajo por lo que ahora estaba con Seung y Phichit, los cuales mantenían una tranquila conversación.

Seung lo miró y después de notar que estaba solo se acercó a él, su tono de confidencia le alertó de inmediato de que quería hablar.

—¿Estás bien, Katsuki?

—Sí —le tranquilizó—. Todo está bien.

—Pensé que podrías estar molesto por culpa de Tadashi —Seung le hablaba con la misma inexpresividad de siempre, sin importarle que Phichit estuviera casi colgado de su brazo, escuchando atentamente su conversación—. ¿Te pidió perdón?

—Sí… fue como me advertiste —suspiró resignado. Era tan raro hablar de su ex con “el ex de su ex”. Un trabalenguas que era difícil de pronunciar en su mente—, pero no tengo nada que hablar con él así que no duró mucho la conversación.

—Entiendo… entonces, ¿hice bien en contarte?

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras, al menos me preparé mentalmente para eso —Yuuri dirigió su mirada a Phichit ahora, el tailandés estaba demasiado pegado a Seung—. ¿Y tú desde cuándo estás tan callado?

—Es solo que tengo una duda… pero es demasiado indiscreta incluso para mí.

Phichit llevaba toda la conversación analizándolo con la mirada, sabía que esa expresión no era nada buena para él, pero prefería aceptar los procesos mentales de su amigo con resignación, después de todo, no podía librarse de los comentarios demasiado directos de su amigo.

—Dispara. —Tomó una copa de champaña para darse valor, bebió un largo trago para escuchar el comentario de Phichit.

—No estoy seguro de cómo decirlo, creo que también podría incomodar a Seung… después de todo es sobre Tadashi.

—A mí la mención de ese idiota no me provoca ni un parpadeo.

Le estaba empezando a agradar Seung.

—Está bien. —Phichit lo miró dudando nuevamente—Tú… eres pasivo, ¿cierto?

…

—¿¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!? —El color a sus mejillas no tardó en presentarse, no podía creer que le preguntara eso frente al coreano y al parecer este pensaba lo mismo a juzgar por cómo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¿A qué rayos viene eso?

—¡Lo sé! Lo siento —Phichit hizo un gesto apaciguador con las manos, la expresión de Seung era de lo más peculiar ya que era la primera vez que veía al coreano sonrojado, desviando la vista y evitando mirarlos a los dos—. Pero ahora que lo pienso y por información nueva que tengo, lo comienzo a dudar.

—No sé de qué me hablas —algo le decía que Phichit ya sabía de qué hablaba y se le apretó el estómago de vergüenza—, eso es privado, Phichit.

—Solo tengo esa duda, porque por lo que sé Tadashi también es el de abajo, así que me pregunto yo… ¿Cómo lo hacían?

—Es la última vez que te cuento algo privado —murmuró Seung resignado—. Eres increíble.

—¡Gracias! —saltó Phichit emocionado, nuevamente colgándose de su brazo—. Tú también eres increíble, Seung.

—No era a lo que me refería.

—En fin, Yuuri, contesta mi pregunta. —Phichit ignoró al coreano dirigiendo su vista nuevamente a él—. ¿Cómo lo hacían?

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —Por Dios, pensó que se llevaría esa información a la tumba, ahora tenía el rostro entero rojo y las orejas delataban su vergüenza—. Está en el pasado y se quedará en el pasado.

—Eso quiere decir que fuiste el activo, ¿verdad? —Phichit soltó al coreano haciendo que se tambaleara, tomó a Yuuri de los hombros mirándolo con seriedad, parecía que hablaba de un asunto sumamente importante para él—. Solo dímelo y te dejaré en paz. 

Sabía que no lo soltaría hasta que hablara de eso. La vergüenza lo carcomía por dentro y evitando las miradas de ambos asintió en silencio.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Fuiste el de arriba estando con ese tipo? ¡Siento que mi imagen mental de ti se rompió en mil pedazos, Yuuri! 

—¿Puedes callarte? —Yuuri ya estaba escarlata de la vergüenza—. Alguien podría escucharte.

—Alguien ya te escuchó —la voz de Víctor lo sobresaltó, pero más fue la expresión amarga que tenía lo que lo alteró. ¿Y ahora por qué tenía ese rostro?

—Lo siento, Víctor, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que haz oídos sordos por ahora —Phichit volvía a mirarlo de forma intensa—. ¿Cómo es posible que fueras el activo con lo adorable que eres?

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi vida sexual? Además, está en el pasado, así que da igual.

—Y está muy en el pasado —interrumpió Víctor soltando un bufido—. Activo mis pelotas, Yuuri está hecho para ser foll…

—¡Stop! —saltó Yuuri tapándole la boca antes de que dijera algo aún más imprudente—. ¡Basta los dos! Ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—Tienes razón, mejor no hablemos de esto nunca más —Seung tenía una expresión disgustada—. Y a ti no volveré a contarte nada.

Phichit se encogió de hombros aún con una sonrisa en el rostro, su amigo era todo un sinvergüenza.

—Lo siento, es que cuando algo me da curiosidad no puedo contenerme. Pero no importa, ¿verdad? Las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¿Vamos a bailar?

El coreano aceptó para sorpresa de Yuuri y así ambos se alejaron a la pista, dejándolo junto a Víctor en un silencio tenso.

—¿Y la comida? —interrumpió de pronto recordándolo, su estómago volvía a protestar de hambre.

—No quedaba nada, fueron a buscar más así que volví a buscarte —Víctor lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, no parecía molesto por la nueva información si no curioso, como analizando por primera vez a Yuuri y logrando que se pusiera nuevamente nervioso—. Así que… ¿Eras el de arriba?

—Ay no… De verdad no quiero hablar de esto. Menos contigo. —Tomó otra copa de champaña y estaba por llevársela a los labios cuando la mano de Víctor lo detuvo, el ruso estaba demasiado cerca de él considerando que estaban en un lugar tan público.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —respondió evasivo.

—Solo estoy sorprendido, necesito respuestas.

—No estoy obligado a responder nada —Yuuri bufó mirando hacia otra parte. ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de la fiesta tranquilo?

—En realidad sí lo estás, el contrato dice que me debes total honestidad —Víctor tocó su mejilla con un dedo obligándolo a mirarlo, se sintió aturdido al tenerlo tan cerca e intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en lo que decía y no en cómo sus apetitosos labios llamaban a ser besados—. ¿Te gustaba?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, aún embobado.

—Estar con él así. Tomarlo de la forma en que te tomo yo.

Yuuri soltó un bufido.

—No seas absurdo. ¿Gustarme? Ya te dije lo diferentes que éramos —esas preguntas se estaban volviendo demasiado invasivas, pero algo le decía que era mejor responder con la verdad para dejarlas atrás—. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que realmente me gusta y no lo cambiaría por nada. Tomé ese rol porque él así lo quiso, intenté adaptarme a sus gustos y por eso no resultó.

Víctor lo miró unos segundos más, pero terminó asintiendo al parecer conforme con su respuesta.

—En ese caso no tengo de qué preocuparme, ¿verdad?

—¿Temes que algún día te pida ser el de arriba? —rio Yuuri —. No te preocupes, estoy mucho más que satisfecho con cómo están las cosas.

—Ya veremos, creo que he sido muy blando contigo —Víctor le regaló una sonrisa perversa que lo petrificó. ¿Muy blando había dicho?—. Tal vez sea por la cara adorable que tienes, logras que no pueda contenerme. Quiero conocer tus límites.

Había fuego en sus ojos y bastó con esa mirada caliente para sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. No sabía cómo aguantaría esperar más tiempo para volver a Tokio y follar de nuevo con su Amo, lo único que sabía es que estaba impaciente como nunca.

Estaba por hacerle alguna propuesta un tanto indecente, incluso pensó en arrancarse a los baños del hotel e intentar seducirlo para que lo tome hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Aún no se rendiría en cuanto a su plan de conquista y sabía que debía empezar a ser más demostrativo. 

Se acercó a él con la palabra en la boca cuando una silueta se aproximó desde un costado, giró para ver quién era cuando volvió a sentir ese mismo rechazo que había sentido en la mañana.

—Yuuri… ¿Podemos hablar? Por favor…

¿Es que Tadashi no se cansaba?

_________________________________________________________

Maldecía a ese pitufo japonés por apartarlo nuevamente de Yuuri. 

Nuevamente tuvo que quedarse viendo como su sumiso aceptaba resignado la petición de su ex, para luego alejarse de él y conversar fuera de su rango auditivo.

Al diablo, se quedaría esperando por Yuuri mientras lo observaba, dejando en claro que no se iría ni lo dejaría solo con ese idiota que tanto daño le había hecho.

Le jodía no poder intervenir, pero no había otra cosa por hacer, estaba claro que ese no era su lugar, después de todo solo era el Amo de Yuuri… ¡Pero mierda! Nunca antes había deseado tanto ser algo diferente, tener algún lugar más importante en la vida de Yuuri para creerse con el derecho de reclamar algo.

Pero ahí estaba, tragándose sus celos y soportando ese feo paisaje, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para negarse a sí mismo que sentía celos, no tenía ganas de luchar con su mente así que lo aceptó sin más, ya pensaría en eso después.

Aunque saber que Yuuri alguna vez se había follado a ese idiota sin gracia lo descolocó, francamente no estaba muy seguro de qué sentir, Yuuri nunca había hecho la más leve insinuación de que eso sería algo que deseara y después de preguntarle le había quedado claro que no era algo que quería… aunque le jodía que una vez más eso era algo que Tadashi había tomado de su adorable sumiso.

Le había costado llevar ese día tranquilo, saber que el idiota ese estaba tan cerca de Yuuri de nuevo le hacía sentir que vomitaría bilis, pero la actitud que había tomado el japonés lo había calmado, Yuuri no parecía para nada interesado en Tadashi, más bien todo lo contrario, su presencia le era molesta y eso era reconfortante.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —La voz de Phichit lo trajo a la realidad, llevaba un rato mirando de reojo a Yuuri conversando con Tadashi, le había dicho que no intervendría pero era mucho más difícil hacer que decir.

—Disfrutando de la fiesta —respondió con naturalidad. ¿Y a Phichit qué le pasaba que se veía tan molesto? 

—No, lo que me pregunto es por qué estás aquí tan tranquilo mientras Yuuri está hablando con ese imbécil —respondió Phichit con una expresión seria que jamás había visto en él—. Con lo celoso que eres pensé que al menos reaccionarias a esto.

—¡No puedo reaccionar! No me corresponde, Phichit —eso era muy difícil para Víctor y el que llegara el tailandés a cuestionarlo lo empeoraba todo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si Yuuri necesita hablar algo con él para cerrar ciclos debe hacerlo, yo solo puedo esperar y apoyarlo. Si intervengo y le hago una escena de celos solo estaría perjudicándolo.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil, porque sentía cómo los celos lo carcomían por todos lados, hasta le cosquilleaba el cuerpo por el esfuerzo que hacía en no ir para allá e intervenir, sobre todo porque Yuuri hacía rato había dejado de sonreír en la conversación que tenía con su ex.

Por supuesto que no le gustaba verlo conversar feliz con ese idiota que tanto daño le había hecho, más le habría gustado partirle la cara y alejarlo de Yuuri. Pero sabía que debía respetar al japonés y mantener las distancias, aunque por la expresión que ahora tenía de seriedad e incluso molestia se sentía en alerta.

—¿Por qué justo ahora tienes que actuar con madurez? Sueles rallar la celopatía y se te ocurre en este momento ser sensato —suspiró Phichit cansado —. Aunque me alegro de que reacciones así, significa que realmente quieres a Yuuri.

—No soy un celópata, además Yuuri me pidió que no le hiciera problemas y eso haré.

Víctor seguía mirando a la ex pareja conversar, aunque era en la expresión de Yuuri en quien se fijaba, el nipón no lo había mirado en ningún momento por lo que se quedaría allí, aguantando todas las inseguridades que sentía en el estómago.

¿Y si Yuuri sentía algo ahora que había visto a Tadashi de frente? No quería pensar en eso, Yuuri le había dicho que el pasado estaba enterrado para él y que lo había superado, sabía que era una persona muy honesta así que no le mentiría, pero no podía dejar de sentir miedo recorrer su cuerpo ante la idea de perderlo.

—No sé, si veo que lo hace llorar, aunque sea una vez seré yo mismo quien le parta la cara —musitó de pronto Phichit, apenas lo había escuchado debido al barullo de la fiesta pero aun así lo miró.

—¿Fue muy terrible?

—No tienes idea, no sé qué le habrá dicho en su momento, pero Yuuri sufrió mucho tiempo por él, al punto de no volver a tener una pareja. —Phichit seguía tenso, aunque su expresión se ablandó un poco cuando lo miró de frente—. Bueno, las cosas mejoraron cuando llegaste a su vida.

Se sonrieron, Víctor sintió por primera vez un lazo con el tailandés, el saber que a ambos les importaba Yuuri, tal vez a niveles distintos pero queriéndolo de verdad hizo que Víctor sintiera hasta aprecio por Phichit, por lo que se quedaron en un cómodo silencio mientras observaban la fiesta alrededor, cuando en realidad ambos estaban atentos a la conversación que mantenían los dos japoneses más allá.

Su cuerpo se puso en modo alerta cuando Yuuri puso una expresión de angustia que nunca había visto. Vio como negaba con la cabeza y daba un paso hacia atrás, pero el idiota de Tadashi volvía a acercarse a él tomándolo del brazo e insistiendo en lo que le estaba diciendo. Se quedó estático, esperando la reacción de Yuuri el cual empezó a rastrear la sala con la mirada, posando sus ojos en él.

Reaccionó sin pensar, había algo en esa acción que le hizo pensar que Yuuri necesitaba su ayuda y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su lado, simplemente el ver esa expresión de angustia en el rostro de su sumiso lo alteró demasiado.

Llegó junto a Yuuri y con delicadeza lo tomó del brazo alejándolo no tan sutilmente de Tadashi, el cual lo miró sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo había llegado ya que estaba demasiado ensimismado en la conversación.

—Yuuri, Phichit te está buscando, al parecer quiere hablar contigo sobre algún chisme importante.

—Estamos ocupados —interrumpió Tadashi, no parecía molesto, en realidad también tenía una expresión de angustia, pero Víctor lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—Está bien, iré de inmediato —Yuuri se veía más relajado, esperaba haber interpretado bien su silencioso llamado de ayuda.

—Espérenme junto a la mesa de la cascada de chocolate, yo iré por unas bebidas.

—Adiós, Tadashi —Yuuri miró por última vez a su ex, el cual le mostró una cara de cachorro atropellado que a Víctor le provocó nada más que asco, sin embargo el nipón se retiró de inmediato, al parecer apresurando el paso para salir pronto de allí.

Se quedaron solos mirándose en un silencio bastante incómodo. Víctor era consciente de la expresión seria y molesta que portaba, pero no hacía nada para cambiarlo, a pesar de que Tadashi lucía angustiado no se iba a dejar manipular por las emociones de alguien que había hecho sufrir a Yuuri.

—Sabes, no siempre fue así —habló de pronto Tadashi—, hubo una época en la que Yuuri fue realmente feliz conmigo.

—No me interesa escuchar esto —interrumpió Víctor—. Yuuri ya no es el mismo que recuerdas y ahora no te necesita, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es permanecer en el pasado, por algo estás ahí.

Sabía que no le correspondía, pero estaba tan cabreado que no pudo contener esas palabras.

La expresión de Tadashi cambió, la angustia ya no estaba tan presente, el nipón se esforzaba por ocultarla aún manteniendo una expresión seria.

—Yo quería darle algo a Yuuri que tú nunca le darás —Tadashi lo miró de frente, no parecía haber maldad en su voz, pero sus palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de Víctor—. Nosotros nos amábamos. Éramos novios y compartíamos mucho más que solo sexo. Yo tuve el amor de Yuuri y a pesar de que no fue suficiente, Yuuri también tuvo mi amor. Me arrepiento de haberlo dejado ir y me arrepiento aún más por el daño que le causé, las palabras que le dije en su momento realmente las pensaba, pero con el tiempo entendí que no había nada malo en Yuuri, simplemente no éramos compatibles. Pero yo sí le entregué mi corazón, lo que tuvimos es imborrable porque el amor que existía entre nosotros fue tan fuerte que ni aún en cinco años he podido olvidarlo del todo.

No podía ni contener los celos horribles que en ese momento sentía. Ni siquiera era capaz de evadir la palabra celos como siempre lo hacía o engañarse a sí mismo con que Yuuri era solo su sumiso, porque escuchar lo que ese idiota le estaba diciendo lo hizo estremecerse en un sentimiento desagradable.

—No te atrevas a acercarte a él de nuevo —estalló por fin—. Yuuri es mío ahora. Yo lo protejo y lo cuido y no quiero que se acerque a ti para luego salir hecho pedazos. Mantente lejos de él.

Tadashi sonrió de una forma que le pareció triste.

—Aún no lo entiendes. No soy yo quien lo está hiriendo ahora.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? 

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, a mí no me corresponde decir nada —Tadashi lo miró por última vez antes de hacer una corta reverencia—. Espero sepas cuidar a Yuuri mejor que yo. Adiós, Nikiforov.

Tadashi se alejó de él dejándolo con la rabia en el estómago. ¿Quién mierda se creía para venir a sermonearlo a él sobre cómo tratar a Yuuri? Estaba tan molesto y celoso, porque sabía que sus palabras por más odiosas que fueran eran ciertas, Tadashi le había dado algo a Yuuri que él jamás podría entregarle, porque en el fondo sabía que Yuuri no podría amarlo. 

El dolor era como una quemadura, ardía en su pecho cada vez que respiraba y es que el escuchar todo eso de ese idiota lo hizo pensar en cómo sería realmente tener a Yuuri, poder compartir un amor sencillo y feliz sin ningún miedo ni inseguridad. 

Pero el problema no era Yuuri en esa ecuación, era él quien estaba demasiado roto como para dar algo más de lo que ya entregaba. Aun si se admitía a sí mismo que lo que sentía por Yuuri era muchísimo más que solo cariño, era consciente de lo roto que estaba y que solo podría entregarle un amor resquebrajado, un amor que de todas formas no sería recíproco porque el japonés había dejado en claro en más de una ocasión que lo que ellos tenían era solo un contrato de sumisión.

Intentó calmarse controlando su respiración, la angustia crecía en su pecho y hasta sus ojos ardían un poco al contener las emociones. 

Todo era demasiado confuso en su cabeza, mejor sería retirarse de la fiesta un poco más temprano e irse a dormir, tal vez mañana podría pensar con más claridad después de una noche de descanso. 

Se alejó apresurado de la alocada multitud de cocineros que ahora bebían ya sin tapujo. El hostal estaba a solo una cuadra del hotel por lo que no tardó nada en llegar allí, la silenciosa habitación estaba a oscuras y eso de alguna forma lo calmó un poco, busco sus cosas para darse un largo baño y así relajarse de una vez por todas de ese agotador viaje.

Estaba saliendo de las termas, ya usando uno de esos cómodos yukatas que ofrecían en el onsen cuando escuchó pasos cerca, probablemente de alguno de sus compañeros de habitación. Rogaba porque no fuera Tadashi otra vez porque ahora sí que le partiría la cara sin pensarlo, el que ese idiota lo hubiese visto tan claramente y de paso utilizado las palabras precisas para romperlo un poco más, era algo que lo frustraba en demasía, tal parecía que en cuanto herir a las personas era todo un maestro.

Dobló en una de las esquinas y divisó una silueta, alzó la vista para toparse con el rostro de un preocupado Yuuri, el cual se acercó rápidamente a él.

—Víctor, te busqué por todas partes —Yuuri hizo amago de querer tocarlo, pero algo en su expresión hizo que cambiara de parecer, alejando sus manos rápidamente de él y dejándolo con una sensación de frío terrible—. ¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto que sí —se esforzó en sonreír para tranquilizarlo, no era momento de afligir a Yuuri, después de todo, era él quien debía estar más afectado—. Solo estoy cansado y quería irme a la cama pronto.

Se quedaron en un silencio cortante. Yuuri parecía querer decir algo ya que abría y cerraba la boca de vez en cuando, no le gustaba verlo así de nervioso pero en ese momento su propia mente era un caos y no sabía qué decir.

—Gracias por intervenir en la fiesta —murmuró Yuuri interrumpiendo el silencio—. Por un momento no supe qué hacer y me desesperé. Gracias por ir a buscarme.

—No estaba seguro de si era correcto, tú mismo dijiste que no interviniera.

—Pero bastó con que te mirara para que entendieras que te necesitaba. —Yuuri ahora lo miraba de frente, su expresión dulce logró calmar un poco el dolor que sentía en su pecho—. Te quedaste hablando con Tadashi, ¿cierto?

—Yuuri… —desvió la mirada, frustrado al pensar en cómo tenía razón, las inseguridades lo estaban atacando más fuerte que nunca—. ¿No crees que por estar en un contrato conmigo estás perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer a alguien mejor? 

—¿A-alguien mejor? —preguntó Yuuri confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A una pareja, Yuuri, conocer a alguien a quien amar y proteger. A eso me refiero. —Sentía un nudo en la garganta y se negaba a mirar al japonés, temía romperse ahí mismo si lo hacía—. Podrías estar perdiendo la oportunidad de amar a alguien tal como lo hiciste con Tadashi.

—No seas idiota, Víctor, sería terrible si amara a alguien como amé a Tadashi.

Esa maldita palabra le escoció aún más, pero la confirmación de que Yuuri tampoco quería amar a nadie más le dolió de una forma que casi lo hace romper a llorar ahí mismo.

—Sabes, mejor nos vamos a dormir. Trabajamos todo el día y ha sido un día largo.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar apresurado hasta la habitación, no alcanzó a abrir la puerta cuando Yuuri lo detuvo.

—Se sincero conmigo, Víctor —Yuuri lo había tomado del brazo, girándolo hacia él y buscando su mirada, aun así se mantuvo firme en su postura de mirar el piso—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa que estás tan afectado? 

—Nada.

—No te cierres a mí —la voz queda de Yuuri ahora sonaba frágil y un sentimiento de alarma lo atacó, levantó la vista para ver la expresión angustiada del japonés.

No. Él no sería una persona más en herirlo, no quería causar esa expresión en él porque Yuuri era felicidad pura para él.

—No puedo evitar pensar que esto eventualmente tendrá un final, y cuando eso ocurra yo volveré a estar solo. Sé que no es algo que debería decirte por que el contrato es todo de lo que debemos hablar, pero es la verdad. En algún momento yo volveré a quedarme solo y dolerá como el infierno mismo.

“Sobre todo después de conocerte”.

No se lo dijo porque sería ir demasiado lejos a pesar de que era la verdad. Se había puesto mil muros para asegurarse de no enamorarse de Yuuri, pero aun así sabía que cuando este se fuera y probara la soledad nuevamente el ardor en su pecho sería insoportable.

—No seas absurdo —Yuuri dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa que lo dejó embobado por un momento—. Eso no va a pasar jamás.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —estalló nuevamente Víctor—. No puedes asegurarme de que en algún momento no te irás de mi vida.

—Por supuesto que puedo y lo hago. Jamás me iré de tu vida, Víctor —Yuuri se acercó lentamente a él, como temiendo que se escapara. Su mano se alzó para acariciarle la mejilla y Víctor se recargó contra ella como dejándose consolar—. No eres solo un Amo para mí.

—¿A no? 

Yuuri de pronto se sonrojó, pero respirando hondo, suspiró.

—Ya hablaremos de eso en su momento, pero hay algo que sí puedo decirte ahora —sus sonrisas dulces siempre lograban reconfortarlo—. No volverás a estar solo. Ya sea como tu sumiso, como tu amigo o como lo que quieras que sea, siempre estaré a tu lado, no necesitas volver a hacerte el fuerte cuando algo te aflige, puedes contármelo y yo me quedaré.

—¿Y si no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta? —Las palabras de Yuuri habían logrado conmoverlo, sentía que una barrera estaba cayendo entre ellos dos y temblaba por dentro al verse de pronto tan expuesto ante el japonés.

—Entonces no será necesario que hables, solo te pido que no te cierres a mí. 

—Tuve que acostumbrarme a valérmelas por mí mismo —soltó de pronto, de alguna forma ahora necesitaba hablar con urgencia—. No pensé que tendría problemas con la idea de estar solo ahora.

—¿Quieres contarme de eso? 

Los ojos chocolate de Yuuri habían logrado ablandarlo y tomándolo de la mano asintió.

Entraron a la habitación, los futones ya estaban instalados en el suelo por lo que caminaron hacia un rincón, sentándose en el que estaba más apartado. Víctor sabía que su comportamiento estaba rompiendo todos los estándares de una relación Amo–sumiso pero ya no le importaba, no cuando era Yuuri quien lo escuchaba.

—Crecí en una familia relativamente feliz. Mis padres trabajaban todo el día y apenas tenían tiempo para mi hermano y yo, por lo que la casa siempre estaba para nosotros solos. Antes de que Yura naciera tuve que acostumbrarme a estar solo y tratar con las criadas de la casa, pero las cosas mejoraron cuando llegó mi hermanito. Por mucho tiempo solo éramos él y yo, nuestros padres aparecían en la noche y algunos fines de semana y aprovechábamos esos momentos al máximo.

—¿Cuándo cambió todo? —Yuuri lo miraba atento, sin dejar de sostener su mano en ningún momento.

—El día en que decidí ser cocinero. Mi familia es dueña de una empresa de material deportivo en Rusia. No es una empresa gigantesca, pero tiene prestigio, por lo que dirigirla es algo así como un honor para mis padres. Se supone que yo tendría que heredar y dirigirla junto a mi hermano, pero a los diecisiete años no pude más con esa farsa y anuncié mi decisión de estudiar gastronomía.

—Imagino que no lo tomaron muy bien.

—Ardió Troya en mi casa ese día. Mamá no se lo tomó para nada bien y mi papá estaba bastante… confundido. De todas formas ninguno de los dos me apoyó en mi elección, peleamos por meses por culpa de mi decisión. Pero yo sabía que no existía otro camino, la cocina me había enamorado y desde ese momento no hubo vuelta atrás —era liberador poder hablar de eso, tal vez la perspectiva de Yuuri le ayudaba a aclarar un poco su mente—. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de matricularme mi madre intentó obligarme a inscribirme en la carrera de administración de negocios, pero yo fui más rápido.

—Déjame adivinar, ya te habías matriculado en gastronomía —sonrió Yuuri.

—Exacto, junté el dinero durante el año, vendía pasteles y cupcakes a mis amigos y vecinos y como el negocio iba bien junté más que suficiente para matricularme e incluso comprar mi uniforme e implementos para estudiar. Mis padres no pudieron hacer nada para impedírmelo porque para ese entonces ya era mayor de edad.

Detuvo su relato cuando notó como Yuuri intentaba acercarse más a él, sus manos frías y la forma en que se había encogido un poco le hicieron recordar lo friolento que era su sumiso. 

—Ven aquí, mejor sigamos hablando en el futón; si no te congelarás.

—Estoy bien, solo sigue. —Habría salido más convincente si su voz no hubiese tiritando un poco por el frío, por lo que sin hacerle caso abrió el futón y lo hizo recostarse con él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos—. Aquí estaremos más cómodos y calentitos.

—Quiero seguir escuchándote —Yuuri se acurrucó en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo a la cara, no recordaba si alguna vez habían estado tan cerca y de piel sin estar en una situación sexual.

—Bueno, la cosa es que me fui de casa y terminé viviendo en un departamento de la universidad, estudié como loco mientras trabajaba en un restaurante cercano y resultó que tenía mucho talento para la cocina, con el tiempo gané una beca que me hizo todo más fácil y conocí a Chris en una fiesta bondage. Resultó que estudiábamos en la misma universidad, solo que él estaba en la carrera de administración. Fue fácil hacernos amigos y eso fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado, Chris ha sido mi apoyo desde que me alejé de mi familia.

—¿Y qué pasó con tus padres en ese tiempo? ¿no lograron solucionar sus problemas? 

—Con el tiempo mi papá lo aceptó. Él siempre insistió en pagarme la universidad pero yo me negaba, más por orgullo que por otra cosa. Aun así logró entenderme, pero el problema era mi madre. Llegamos a un punto en que toleraba mi carrera pero nunca dejó de sacarme en cara mi decisión, me trataba de irresponsable por no querer hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares. La cosa empeoró el año pasado cuando se enteró de mis… preferencias.

Yuuri lo miró alarmado y soltando una risa tuvo que corregirse de inmediato.

—Me refiero a que también me gustan los hombres, no a que soy un sádico. —Rio más fuerte al decirlo en voz alta por lo ridículo que sonaba, la risa de Yuuri lo acompañó terminando de relajarlo por completo—. ¿Te imaginas supiera que soy un Amo? Ahí sí que me mata.

—Entonces… ¿tu mamá es homofóbica? —Yuuri volvió a su expresión seria—, pero tu papá nos hizo muchas insinuaciones…

—A mi papá le da igual, su mente es mucho más sencilla. —Hizo una mueca, su mamá era como un torbellino y eso le afectaba hasta ese día—. Pero mi mamá no se lo tomó tan bien, estaba demasiado preocupada de lo que dirían en su empresa y si es que se expandía el rumor de que su hijo era un “desviado”. En Rusia está muy mal visto el tema de la homosexualidad, no es como en Japón.

—Entiendo… así que por eso estás peleado con ella. —De pronto sintió una de las manos de Yuuri en su mejilla, la caricia era tan suave que casi le arrebata un suspiro—. ¿No has pensado que tal vez solo estaba preocupada por ti?

—Dudo que gritarme y quitarme la palabra sea preocuparse por mí.

—A lo que voy es que tal vez tenía miedo. Muchas veces el rechazo a las personas se debe al miedo o a la falta de información, tal vez tu mamá solo estaba preocupada por ti, tú mismo dices que en Rusia la homosexualidad es rechazada y por lo que he leído diría que es incluso peligroso. —Yuuri había dejado de tiritar hace rato, la calidez que ahora desprendía su cuerpo era envolvente y parecía transmitir eso en su voz.

—Creo que eres demasiado positivo —se le escapó una sonrisa, el optimismo de Yuuri era adorable, incluso en esa situación—. Siempre buscas lo bueno de las personas.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo ya que tú solo estás viendo lo malo de tu mamá —lo pinchó con el dedo en el brazo con una mueca de lo más tierna—. Sabes bien que no puedes seguir mucho tiempo así, la necesitas y ella a ti también.

—Son muchos años de peleas que han debilitado la relación, tal vez esto era inevitable al final —se encogió de hombros, aunque era cierto que le dolía lo que estaba pasando con su mamá, no podía evitar extrañarla como loco, el no escuchar su voz en seis meses lo había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaba—. Pero no puedo cambiar quién soy porque ella esperaba algo diferente de mí.

—No te digo que hagas eso, solo digo que no puedes alargar mucho más esto, aunque seas tú quien le hable ya no puedes seguir así.

—No lo sé, Yuuri —se acomodó más cerca buscando esconderse en los brazos de Yuuri, el japonés lo recibió sin chistar y comenzó a acariciar su cabello en el momento en que escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aspiró con suavidad su aroma dejándose envolver por este—. Solo quiero hacerme bolita.

—Te has hecho bolita por mucho tiempo ya —la risa suave de Yuuri era agradable, podría quedarse ahí en sus brazos dejándose consolar por el resto de su vida—. Pero al final, decidas lo que decidas estaré contigo.

No hablaron por un rato, Víctor se limitó a respirar el olor de Yuuri y disfrutar del abrazo. Había soltado algo que le aplastaba y sentía que el peso era algo más llevadero, tal vez porque las palabras de Yuuri no dejaban de llenar su mente.

“Ya sea como tu sumiso, como tu amigo o como lo que quieras que sea, siempre estaré a tu lado”.

No podía dejar de pensar en esa frase y en cómo le había dicho una y otra vez que no lo dejaría solo. No sabía qué pensar, pero había algo reconfortante en todo eso, una especie de esperanza se instaló en él y a pesar de que intentó con todas sus fuerzas no pensar demasiado en eso podía sentirlo, contagiando su cuerpo de la paz de Yuuri y sintiéndose por fin completamente cómodo con la idea de sentir mucho más que cariño por el japonés.

Yuuri le había prometido nunca dejarlo solo. Sabía que este no mentía, no había conocido a alguien tan honesto y abierto como su sumiso y el que le dijera eso fue como botar un muro a patadas, ese pensamiento lo hizo aferrarse a su cuerpo con más fuerza, el miedo a que se alejara de él comenzando a disminuir.

Las manos del nipón seguían acariciando su cabello de forma suave y delicada, la respiración del japonés tenía un ritmo tan placentero que sabía que ambos caerían pronto en los brazos de Morfeo, sin siquiera importarles que el resto de sus compañeros llegaran a la habitación y los encontraran así.

Por primera vez en su vida se había dejado consolar y la sensación era tan reconfortante que solo le faltó soltar un ronroneo ante las caricias de Yuuri.

“Yo tampoco te dejaré”.


	23. Por favor, espérame

—¡Ah! Justo ahí, Yuuri… ese es el lugar —gimió de placer.

—¿No estoy siendo muy brusco? Dime si algo te duele —la voz de Yuuri sonaba preocupada, pero no podía importarle menos, solo estaba enfocado en entregarse al placer.

—No, no… sigue… ¡más fuerte!

—No quiero hacer esto, no me gusta. Ya es suficiente, si sigo te haré daño.

—No pares, Yuuri, estás justo en el lugar —se retorció cuando Yuuri aplicó más fuerza—. Ah, joder… siento que me voy a correr.

Las manos de Yuuri lo abandonaron de pronto, había estado cerca de cinco minutos rascándole la espalda y gracias a esas palabras lo había espantado.

—¿En serio puedes correrte porque te rasco la espalda? 

—¡Me picaba hace mucho rato en el mismo lugar! —Hizo un puchero después de darse la vuelta. Estaba acostado en la cama sin polera y boca abajo. Después de intentar contorsionarse de mil maneras, Yuuri había acudido en su ayuda—. Fue horrible no poder llegar al lugar. 

—Ya pasó —Yuuri parecía estar conteniendo la risa. Se levantó de la cama—. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ya debo dejar de tutearte? 

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Víctor le sonrió de forma pícara logrando un sonrojo en el japonés—. No me digas que ya tienes ganas de que te folle, lo hicimos hace media hora apenas llegamos a casa.

Yuuri desvió la mirada aún avergonzado. La forma en que se tocaba las manos nervioso lo enterneció y calentó en partes iguales.

Se acercó más a él, buscando tocar su piel nuevamente.

Las cosas habían mejorado cada vez más desde que volvieron de Kioto. Se habían acercado de una forma en la que antes no estaban. Víctor sentía que podía contarle cualquier cosa a Yuuri y, al parecer, este compartía el sentimiento, porque cada vez se abrían más el uno al otro, contándose sus historias de vida y motivaciones. Habían llegado al punto de tratarse de la misma forma en la que se trataban en el trabajo estando en el departamento; la confianza había aumentado y eso se notaba en su trato. Ahora solo parecían tomar la actitud de Amo y sumiso cuando tenían sexo y los dos estaban de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de no haberlo hablado.

El contrato estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. En dos días se cumplían los tres meses y sabía que debían reformularlo un poco; aunque Víctor estaba casi seguro de que Yuuri aceptaría un contrato sin fecha de término, después de todo tenían una química increíble.

—¿Quieres jugar un rato? —Le lamió la oreja con suavidad, deslizando sus manos bajo su polera para sentir la cálida piel de su cintura—. Aún no me sacio de ti.

—Haré lo que usted quiera hacer conmigo, Amo —esa frase lo encendió como el infierno mismo, Yuuri sabía de memoria cómo complacerlo—. Soy suyo para lo que desee.

—Ven aquí.

Lo envolvió con fuerza para besarlo con ganas. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a sentir los labios del japonés, Yuuri había estado mucho más cariñoso de lo normal; con frecuencia buscaba sus labios mientras estaba dentro de él, logrando que se corriera en el momento en que empezaba a clavar sus dientes en su boca.

Le encantaba recorrer su boca con la lengua. Era una sensación tan placentera que se descubría a sí mismo fantaseando con ello de vez en cuando. El saberse con el poder de hacerlo en el minuto en que llegaban a su departamento o al de Yuuri era una idea reconfortante y eso lo llevó a envolverlo con más fuerza, estrechándolo contra él como si buscase fundirse en su piel.

Tuvieron que separarse cuando ya faltaba el aliento. Siguió repartiendo besitos cortos en su boca y rostro, bajando por su cuello y sintiendo con sus labios y lengua la suavidad de su piel, ahí donde las orejas de Yuuri enrojecían por la vergüenza o el deseo eran el lugar ideal para pasar su lengua y escuchar sus gemidos contenidos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo quiero todo —gimió Yuuri—, todo de mi Amo.

—Entonces sométete a mi y te haré tocar el cielo.

Lo giró con fuerza para soltar su cuerpo contra la cama. Quería poseerlo ahí mismo, pero no quería ser impaciente. Sabía cómo disfrutar el cuerpo de Yuuri en su máximo esplendor y quería dejarse llevar por eso. 

—Desvístete y espérame sentado, necesito amarrarte.

Sabía que eso sería algo que disfrutaría, sobre todo cuando terminó de sacar sus juguetes del cajón y encontró a Yuuri desnudo en la cama, con esa mirada inocente que ponía cuando quería hacerle perder el control.

____________________________________

Cuando se levantaron por la mañana, Víctor estaba lleno de energía.

Ese día le tocaba libre, por lo que estaba decidido a preparar alguna sorpresa especial para Yuuri. 

El japonés se había levantado hecho un desastre. Estaba encaminado a probar sus límites con él y puede que se le haya pasado un poco la mano; porque, después de la cuarta vez que se corrió dentro de él, cayó dormido a los segundos de limpiarlo, sin siquiera preocuparse de ponerse algo de ropa.

Víctor no sabía qué rayos le pasaba. Había notado un cambio progresivo en su relación y tal vez eso le causaba que se pusiera así; después de todo, casi todos los días se dedicaban a saciar sus deseos carnales, pero había momentos en que perdía por completo el control: los gemidos de Yuuri lo calentaban a mil grados y no podía parar. Tal vez porque sabía que esa era la única forma en que podía permitirse tener a Yuuri y eso estaba comenzando a desesperarlo.

Aunque también estaba otro hecho: Yuuri no había vuelto a gemir su nombre.

Eso le jodía, porque sabía que no estaba en el contrato y que anteriormente le había dicho que no tenía problemas. Pero Yuuri no había vuelto a hacerlo. Su nombre en forma de gemido no había vuelto a salir de sus labios y Víctor estaba comenzando a desesperarse, porque era un placer culpable escucharlo. Buscaba provocarlo de mil maneras, llevándolo hasta su límite y deseando con todas sus fuerzas escuchar ese “Víctor” que lo catapultaría hasta el cielo.

Pero sabía que no podía pedirlo, no estaba en el contrato y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Al menos no hasta esa noche.

Despidió a Yuuri después de hacerle el desayuno. El pobre lucía cansado aun después de salir de la ducha, por lo que Víctor había hecho una comida contundente y deliciosa para que comenzara bien el día. La sonrisa que había dado Yuuri al ver la mesa puesta ahora era una de sus imágenes favoritas.

El resto del día se enfocó en ordenar la casa y preparar la cena. Quería conversar con Yuuri sobre el nuevo contrato (el cual ya estaba impreso y arriba de la mesita del living) y agradecerle por todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Ese tiempo de prueba que tuvieron fue como flotar en un cielo agradable lleno de placeres. Víctor estaba más que feliz y sabía que necesitaba más de eso.

Aun así estaba nervioso. El nuevo contrato era… diferente.

Para empezar era mucho más informal de lo normal, lo cual era raro considerando que era un contrato de sumisión y que por lo tanto estaba plagado de reglas. En el fondo era el mismo contrato, con la excepción de que limitaban el trato de Amo-sumiso solo a situaciones sexuales y no a una permanente como lo era el anterior; además, permitía el sexo vainilla y tenía un tiempo indefinido.

No sabía qué pensaría Yuuri de esos nuevos términos. Tantearía el terreno primero antes de mostrarle el contrato, ver qué opinaba de eso y así firmarlo de inmediato. Si había algo que Yuuri quisiese, cualquier cosa con tal de que aceptara ser su sumiso sin un tiempo límite, Víctor estaría más que encantado de hacerlo.

Terminó la cena mucho antes de lo previsto debido a lo concentrado que estaba. No quería tener más tiempo muerto porque si no se pondría más nervioso, así que se dedicó a matar el tiempo como siempre solía hacerlo.

Comenzó a preparar pasteles, probando nuevos sabores y mezclando una que otra receta. Desde que había llegado a Japón se había sentido fascinado con un relleno dulce llamado “anko” una pasta de poroto rojo bastante suave, por lo que estaba decidido a probarlo con otros pasteles más occidentales y ver qué resultado salía de eso.

Se le fue la hora en la cocina, cuando llegó el momento de que apareciera Yuuri ya tenía al menos seis tipos de pasteles con dicho relleno, pero al menos ya no estaba tan nervioso. Tres habían resultado ser un fracaso, dos podrían mejorarse y solo uno consideró que era bastante rico. Se fue al living con el pastelito a comerlo con ganas mientras trabajaba el pedido de bodegas en su computador.

Cuando sintió los característicos toques de Yuuri, saltó del sillón y corrió a abrirle la puerta a su sumiso. Sonrío al verlo en la entrada.

Al mirarlo se quedó un segundo aturdido y sin aliento.

—Víctor. 

Yuuri tenía el pelo peinado hacia atrás, tal como lo tenía peinado el día en que se conocieron. Ya no llevaba sus característicos lentes azules, por lo que sus ojos vino tinto destacaban más de lo normal.

Tenía las manos escondidas hacia atrás y cuando salió de su trance y giró la cabeza para ver qué escondía, Yuuri sacó una rosa azul de su espalda.

—Es para ti —el sonrojo adorable y la sonrisa tímida del nipón logró que su corazón hiciera tres volteretas. Tomó la rosa con manos temblorosas, era primera vez que alguien le regalaba una flor.

—Gra-gracias —parecía un colegial avergonzado, ¡pero realmente no sabía qué decir! Se hizo a un lado para que Yuuri entrara y siguió mirando la rosa, aún demasiado aturdido para reaccionar al gesto adorable que había tenido el japonés con él.

—Hay una florería cerca de aquí, cuando la vi pensé de inmediato en ti —Yuuri ahora lo miraba nervioso—. ¿No te gusta? Si quieres me la puedo llevar de vuelta o algo así.

—¡No! —saltó Víctor aferrándose a la flor—. Es mía.

—Está bien. —Yuuri sonrío un poco al ver su reacción, para después dirigirse a la cocina y soltar una exclamación ante la cantidad de pasteles que había ahí.

Estaba desbordado de felicidad. Una vez la sorpresa pasó y asimiló que tenía una rosa en la mano y que su sumiso se la había regalado, sintió un arrebato de alegría tan grande que apenas pudo contener el saltito de felicidad que quería realizar. 

No tenía ningún florero porque jamás había puesto flores. Se las ingenió para ponerla en una botella de vidrio vacía que tenía en la despensa y admiró feliz la flor que ahora estaba en su mesa.

—Si no le pones agua se secará. —Yuuri se acercó a él con gesto inocente, aunque a juzgar por el rastro de azúcar que tenía en la mejilla le había robado un pastelito.

—Te pillé —con un juguetón lengüetazo limpió el azúcar de su mejilla, sacándole una carcajada de cosquillas que llenó la habitación—. Gracias por la flor, me encantó.

—Me alegro —Yuuri le sonrió aun en sus brazos—. Hay algo que quiero conversar contigo.

—¿Todo está bien? —Víctor lo miró preocupado, Yuuri seguía luciendo un poco nervioso.

—Sí… lo que pasa es que es momento de que conversemos, Víctor.

—Tienes razón, mañana se cumple el plazo del contrato —Víctor sonrió más tranquilo, se acercó al sillón del living para sentarse seguido por Yuuri—, tenemos que hablar de las nuevas condiciones.

—Sí… no —Yuuri negó inseguro—. No es sobre eso.

—¿No? —Víctor se detuvo un segundo a mirar su rostro. 

Yuuri lucía nervioso, evitaba su mirada y toqueteaba sus manos, al parecer sin saber cómo seguir hablando. Esa actitud sospechosa logró que se le apretara el estómago de miedo.

—Yuuri, háblame. —Víctor hizo amago de tomar su mano, pero el nipón se encogió un poco. Ese gesto de rechazo logró que su cuerpo se crispara por completo; el miedo seguía corriendo por sus venas y desplazándose por su cuerpo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que Yuuri lo mirara de esa forma y anunciara que ya no quería ser su sumiso.

—Es que no sé cómo empezar, he pensado mucho en esto durante el último mes y ya no puedo aplazarlo más —Yuuri lo miró con más determinación, pero podía notarse que estaba muy nervioso y no sabía cómo proseguir—. Hay algo que debo decirte, Víctor.

Mierda, mierda, mierda… “no entres en pánico” era lo único que pensaba, recordándose que Yuuri le había prometido jamás dejarlo solo y que su sumiso era la persona más honesta que había conocido.

—Si no quieres seguir con el contrato solo dímelo —soltó de pronto, ya con un nudo en la garganta—. Pero al menos quiero saber por qué.

Yuuri lo miró perplejo, su boca formó una “O” tan graciosa que en otra ocasión se habría reído.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que no quiero seguir con el contrato?

—¿Y a qué viene toda esta charla super seria entonces? —respondió Víctor aún asustado—. Vienes y me dices “tenemos que hablar” justo cuando te menciono el contrato. Si hay algo que no te gusta o si no quieres seguir así entonces dímelo. ¡Podemos negociar! Si hay algo que quieres solo tienes que pedírmelo y lo tendrás, pero no rompas el contrato, por favor.

—Nadie ha hablado de romper el contrato. Relájate, Víctor. —Yuuri tomó sus manos con delicadeza, con ese simple gesto logró calmarlo un poco.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? —Intentó relajarse un poco. Ver los ojos de Yuuri siempre tenían un efecto calmante en él, pero ahora podía notar el nerviosismo del japonés y eso lo había asustado, aunque el que siguiera sosteniendo sus manos era de ayuda.

—Al principio cuando te conocí, jamás pensé que las cosas se darían de esta forma —Yuuri ahora lo miraba fijamente—. Siempre te tuve en un pedestal e incluso cuando te pedí que fueras mi Amo no me podía creer que aceptaras. Ha sido tan increíble poder ser tu sumiso. Pero no solo por todos los placeres que compartimos, sino por ti, Víctor. Conocerte a ti y tenerte en mi vida día tras día me ha hecho entender todo lo que quería y necesitaba en esta vida.

Sentía cómo el corazón se le aceleraba ante esas palabras, intentando con todas sus fuerzas sostener un muro para protegerse, porque en ese momento Yuuri lo estaba haciendo sentir mil emociones solo con sus palabras.

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres? —murmuró nervioso.

—Me refiero a lo que realmente siento por ti. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, intenté contener mis sentimientos, buscar la forma de sentirme menos atraído a ti, pero llegué al punto en que simplemente ya no quiero hacerlo. No quiero estar lejos de ti porque te amo, Víctor. En algún momento de todo esto, y a pesar de que tenemos un contrato para separar las cosas, me enamoré de ti y ya no tengo forma de ocultarlo. Simplemente te amo.

¿Qué?

….

Error 404.

Víctor not found.

No podía pensar. Las palabras de Yuuri comenzaron a dar vueltas en su cabeza sin encontrarle sentido, porque solo no tenía lógica lo que el japonés le estaba diciendo.

Se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. No podía procesar ni pensar, mucho menos decir algo coherente. Estaba semiconsciente de que en ese momento se encontraba balbuceando algo así como “¿Qué?” y “¿Ah?” una y otra vez, y que Yuuri ahora lo miraba más preocupado que nervioso, pero es que su mente había colapsado.

¿Acaso le había dicho que lo amaba? Porque había escuchado su voz y vio sus labios moverse, así que obviamente no había un error. ¿Estaba soñando? Se pegó una cachetada en la cara para comprobarlo ante la mirada asustada de Yuuri y al sentir el agudo dolor desechó la idea. No, no estaba soñando.

¿Que lo amaba? Es que no podía procesarlo…. ¡No tenía sentido! ¿Amarlo a él? ¿Yuuri? La persona más honesta, dulce y hermosa que había conocido en su vida... ¿lo amaba a él?

—¿Víctor? Por favor, di algo. —Yuuri ahora lo miraba preocupado, tal vez porque llevaba un rato mirándolo en estado de shock. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas reaccionar, pero las palabras de Yuuri lo habían afectado demasiado, no tenía lógica lo que el japonés le había dicho.

Y; sin embargo, sabía que este no mentía, su sumiso era la persona más honesta que conocía, si Yuuri le decía que lo amaba es porque era verdad.

Un sentimiento cálido comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo. Llegó un punto en que las emociones lo abrumaron y el respirar se volvió más trabajoso, por lo que se esforzó por respirar por la nariz, de forma calmada y lenta.

No dejaba de mirar a los ojos a Yuuri, el cual ya lucía totalmente nervioso y preocupado. No le gustaba verlo así, pero tampoco podía reaccionar. 

Porque jamás de los jamases se le habría pasado por la mente que esa declaración era posible. Había levantado mil muros, se había obligado a sí mismo a protegerse y convencerse de que Yuuri no lo amaría y ahora que se lo había dicho no estaba preparado.

Sintió las manos de Yuuri envolver las suyas, en un movimiento suave pero un tanto tembloroso.

—Víctor… sé que esto es chocante para ti y de verdad no quiero molestarte con mis sentimientos. Solo pensé que debía decírtelo, tú mereces que sea sincero contigo así que te lo he dicho —¿era idea suya o los ojos de Yuuri ahora estaban más cristalinos? Ni idea, porque apenas podía procesar cómo respirar—. No quiero que esto te afecte o moleste, nuestra relación seguirá tal cual y me esforzaré para que así sea. Con el tiempo haré que estos sentimientos se vayan, pero, por favor… no me mires así.

¿Cómo lo estaba mirando? Solo podía repetir las frases que le había dicho Yuuri una y otra vez en su mente “me enamoré de ti” y “te amo”. Lo único que pudo procesar de esa frase es que NO quería que sus sentimientos se fueran. ¡No quería que Yuuri dejara de amarlo!

No. Aún no podía decir nada, solo quería mirar los ojos vino tinto de Yuuri y perderse en él, intentar entender sus palabras y poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Creo que mejor me voy —habló por fin Yuuri después de un largo silencio, de tanto mirarlo y pensar recién cayó en cuenta de que no le había dicho absolutamente nada—. Si quieres mañana hablamos. Por ahora descansa e intenta no pensar demasiado, lamento haberte molestado.

De un segundo a otro Yuuri ya no estaba en su rango visual y fue ahí cuando por fin reaccionó.

Se levantó como un resorte del sillón. Ver cómo el japonés se alejaba de su lado fue como activar un interruptor y, de pronto, el miedo era el sentimiento más fuerte que lo llenaba.

Porque en el fondo siempre había temido al amor, sabía bien que en el momento en que amaba a alguien era cuando perdía a esa persona y se había esforzado y había puesto mil muros y barreras para no enamorarse de Yuuri, pero una vez más el japonés había botado otro muro de su corazón de una sola patada. Con una frase fue capaz de derrumbar una parte de su ser.

No sabía por qué asociaba la idea del amor a perder a alguien importante, pero en ese minuto no quiso pensarlo, porque al ver a Yuuri alejarse de él lo hizo reaccionar de puro pánico a perderlo.

Lo envolvió con sus brazos por la espalda, atrapándolo antes de que este se acercara a su chaqueta, tomándolo por sorpresa. Escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ahí donde su olor se concentraba.

—No te vayas —susurró asustado. Sabía que con su silencio había herido a Yuuri, pero no sabía qué hacer más que entrar en pánico—. Por favor, no me dejes solo.

—Solo quiero darte tu espacio, es obvio que no te gustó lo que te dije y lo entiendo —Yuuri respondió bajito, como si susurrando pudiese calmar el dolor de su voz—. Lo lamento mucho, Víctor, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. ¿Podemos olvidar que esto pasó y volver a como estábamos antes?

Estaba en la punta de la lengua decir que sí. Olvidar las inseguridades, el miedo a perderlo, la angustia y la horrible soledad que sentía cuando el japonés no estaba cerca suyo.

Pero la idea de Yuuri amándolo… el saberse amado por primera vez era algo tan abrumador que apenas podía entenderlo del todo. Pero definitivamente no quería dejarlo ir.

—No —Víctor aferró el abrazo estrechándolo más fuerte hacia él—, no podemos volver a como estábamos antes. No puedo ignorar tus sentimientos.

—Ya se me pasará —si la voz de Yuuri no hubiese sonado tan quebrada tal vez le habría creído—, sé que es unilateral y lo entiendo. No volveré a decirlo jamás, pero, por favor... hagamos que esta conversación nunca pasó.

—“Ya se me pasará” —repitió Víctor por fin soltándolo, necesitaba verlo a los ojos, sentía una mezcla de angustia y un sentimiento más en su interior chocando con fuerza, pero intentó hacerlo a un lado porque necesitaba ver la expresión de Yuuri—. Mírame.

Ver la angustia en los ojos de Yuuri fue lo que más le dolió, porque de alguna forma sabía que lo estaba perdiendo. No soportaba la idea de no tener a Yuuri en su vida, menos después de escuchar esas palabras viniendo de él.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo —la voz le tembló un poco, era consciente de que se estaba viendo como un patético desesperado—, no quiero que dejes de sentir lo que sientes por mí, no te he respondido nada aún.

—Creo que queda bastante clara tu respuesta —susurró Yuuri aún con esa expresión de dolor—. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí y está bien, es incluso lógico. Solo quiero ir a casa por hoy y ya mañana podré volver a ser el de antes.

—¡No asumas mis sentimientos! —Lo tomó de la cintura en un abrazo un tanto desesperado, porque una parte de él quería asegurarse de que Yuuri no se alejara—. No pienses que te rechazo… es mucho más complejo que eso.

—Entonces explícamelo.

—Estoy roto —la voz se le quebró un poco, porque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta—. He vivido roto por mucho tiempo y me obligué a mí mismo a no amar a nadie nunca más, me esforcé por poner muros entre tú y yo porque sabía que si me enamoraba de ti serías capaz de hacerme pedazos. He sido un cobarde y aún lo soy, por eso no puedo responderte aún. Pero por favor… te lo ruego… espérame. 

Sentía que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento, la angustia atenazando su garganta y ya no era capaz de mirar a Yuuri, porque sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era injusto e incluso cruel. Era algo egoísta de su parte pedirle algo así al japonés, pero había llegado al punto en que no quería ver su vida sin él.

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo —prosiguió, ya no podía contener las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas, sentía un dolor distinto, ese que ocurre cuando uno está sanando, tan parecido al placentero dolor de sacarse una costra o al echar una pomada en una herida y sentir el ardor que esta provocaba—. Pero el que no pueda decir en voz alta lo que siento por ti no significa que no lo haga. Buscaré la forma de sanar… Pero hasta entonces, ¿puedes esperarme?

Tenía miedo de mirarlo y recibir un rechazo. Temía con dolor en su estómago perder a Yuuri, porque el japonés se había convertido en calidez pura para él, había llegado con su timidez y sus risas a llenar de sabor su vida, logró calentar nuevamente su cuerpo con cada toque erótico y con cada murmullo refunfuñante. Yuuri lo había hecho volver a disfrutar de la vida y aun estando aferrado a su cuerpo, sabía que este tenía todo el derecho de alejarse de él y mandarlo al carajo.

De pronto, sintió una de sus frías manos acunando su mejilla, sus dedos limpiando el rastro de sus lágrimas y con cuidado le hizo levantar el rostro, para poder al fin conectar sus ojos.

La calidez en la mirada de Yuuri fue como un bálsamo, de pronto dejó de llorar solo para seguir viéndolo, atento a sus palabras.

—Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta —el tono de voz ahora era consolador, lejos estaba la angustia que antes tenía su rostro—. Aun si decides no amarme, te prometí que no volverías a estar solo y cumpliré mi promesa. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste bien? Te dije que te amo, Víctor. Eso significa mil cosas y una de ellas es que lo que más deseo es tu felicidad. Si me pides que te espere, lo haré; si me pides que me quede, me quedaré. ¿Necesitas ayuda para sanar? Aquí estoy, solo te pido que no te cierres a mí.

Lo aferró hacia él en un beso desesperado. Sabía que no se merecía a Yuuri, no cuando era un cobarde que no era capaz de asumir sus propios sentimientos. 

Pero mientras estaba besándolo, dejándose llevar por la calidez de su piel supo que estaba limpiándose, poder entregar cada vez más de sí mismo a la persona que tanto había removido su ser.

El sabor de su boca siempre le había sido adictivo, pero nunca le había resultado tan consolador como en ese momento. Las pequeñas manos de Yuuri seguían acariciando sus mejillas sin importar las lágrimas que de vez en cuando seguían cayendo. 

Lo besó hasta que sus pulmones exigían aire y, aun cuando rompió el beso, juntó su frente con la de Yuuri, buscando su contacto a cada segundo.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró aún con un deje de angustia—. Pero no quiero soltarte… siento que encontré un tesoro y que no quiero decirle a nadie, mantenerte solo para mí.

—Mi corazón ya es solo para ti —Yuuri sonrió con suavidad, aún manteniendo los ojos cerrados—, sin darme cuenta, cumplí esa parte del contrato en la que decía que mi corazón te pertenece.

—Eres el sumiso más obediente que existe —intentó aligerar el ambiente, a pesar de que había sido él mismo el que había colapsado en emociones.

—Es porque tengo el mejor Amo —Yuuri abrió los ojos al fin, ver su mirada serena logró tranquilizarlo del todo—. O al menos hasta mañana.

—¿No quieres hacer otro contrato? —La impresión lo hizo soltarlo, no quería perder esa parte de Yuuri tampoco. Era un maldito egoísta y lo sabía.

“De seguro me voy al infierno por esto, si hiero a Yuuri aunque sea un segundo, me dan un pasaje directo al inframundo y lo tendría bien merecido”. 

—Pensé que tú no querrías. —Yuuri lucía sorprendido—. Te alteraste como loco al decirte lo que siento, te dije que me quedaría a tu lado y no te dejaría solo, pero no me refería a ser tu sumiso.

—¿Por qué no? —Se mordió el labio nervioso, se sentía la peor mierda del mundo, pero no quería soltar a Yuuri. Poder aferrarse a él cada día y sentir su piel era como el cielo. No sabía en qué momento había dejado de tratarse solo del placer—. Siempre hemos separado bien las cosas.

Yuuri se quedó pensando un segundo.

—Últimamente no. La línea entre Amo y sumiso se dilató. Si quieres que sigamos el contrato estoy de acuerdo, pero hay cosas que deben cambiar.

—¿Como qué? Haré lo que sea. —Si Yuuri era capaz de aceptar sus falencias emocionales y esperar a que estuviera más armado, él bien podía darle lo que quisiera, sin importar los límites. 

—No podemos tener sexo vainilla —declaró Yuuri tajante, alejándose un paso de él para mirarlo a los ojos, su mirada se tornó repentinamente seria—. Al menos no hasta que te aclares y logres soltarte más. Cuando lo hacemos así las cosas cambian para mí y no quiero terminar dañado… no puedo evitar amarte, pero puedo evitar exponerme a ese dolor. 

—Está bien —cedió Víctor, sabía que su semblante ahora estaba decaído y que no tenía ningún derecho a exigir nada, por lo que aceptó lo que Yuuri le decía. El simple hecho de que este siguiera ahí dispuesto a permanecer a su lado era demasiado maravilloso para él. Si tenía que ceder a eso, estaba dispuesto; no podía poner todo en riesgo solo por el fetiche que le significaba escuchar los gemidos de Yuuri declarando su nombre.

—Y tenemos que definir los roles bien, en el último mes se distorsionaron y no hemos hablado de eso —prosiguió Yuuri—. ¿Solo serás mi Amo cuando estemos en la cama?

—Y cuando estés en el mueble inmovilizador… o suspendido o en la cruz de San Andrés —completó Víctor.

—¿Comprarás una cruz? —Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y por primera vez en esa noche vio ese brillo que tanto adoraba.

—Estoy buscando un artesano que las haga. 

Yuuri sonrió más tranquilo.

—Entonces… ¿en eso quedamos?

—Quiero más cosas —se acercó al nipón, tomándolo de las manos—. ¿Qué pasa con el límite del contrato? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres tú? 

—Indefinido.

Ver la expresión asombrada de Yuuri no tenía precio, menos cuando un adorable sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Sabía bien lo que eso significaba para los dos, un contrato indefinido entre Amo y sumiso era algo mucho más serio, una parte de él entendía que eso era todo lo que podía darle. Por ahora.

—Me parece bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Volvió a envolverlo en un abrazo apretado, habían sido tantas las emociones de ese día que ahora solo pensaba en estrecharlo fuerte contra él y nunca jamás dejarlo ir.

—Lo que quiero es que nunca te vayas de mi vida.

—Te dije que me quedaría, te prometí que estaría en tu vida en la forma en que quieras.

—Por ahora… solo sé Yuuri.

_______________________________________________________________

Yuuri – 14 horas antes.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso.

Ese era el día. Por fin, después de tanto dilatarlo y contener una y otra vez sus sentimientos, por fin había llegado el día en que se declararía a Víctor.

Estaba alterado, cocinando como loco e intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en lo que diría o haría, porque ya no había forma de evitarlo, mañana se cumpliría el plazo del contrato y por lo tanto era el momento de declararse a Víctor.

Sentía los nervios atenazando su estómago mientras revolvía casi con furia la mezcla que tenía frente a sí. Había estado a punto de hablar con Víctor un montón de veces, pero el recuerdo de su última conversación con Tadashi lo había frenado, llenándolo de inseguridades que sabía eran muy sensatas y reales.

—Solo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad para volver a conocernos, Yuuri —Tadashi seguía insistiendo sin importarle lo incómodo que Yuuri se veía—. No te estoy pidiendo volver, solo me gustaría mantener el contacto contigo, saber que estás bien.

—Estoy bien —Yuuri insistía en su respuesta a pesar de la terquedad de su ex—, y te dije que no quiero tenerte en mi vida, ni como amigo ni como nada. Cada uno siguió con su vida y con eso es suficiente.

—¿Eres feliz? —arremetió Tadashi sin cansarse.

—Lo soy; así que por favor, dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí.

—¿Estás con Nikiforov, cierto? Se nota que no son solo compañeros de trabajo, ¿es tu pareja?

Dudó en su respuesta, después de todo era cierto que no solo eran compañeros, pero definitivamente no eran pareja. Esos segundos de vacilación fueron suficientes para Tadashi.

—Por lo que veo acerté. Si realmente te hace feliz y es capaz de entregarte lo mismo que yo entonces te dejaré en paz. Pero me atrevería a decir que no es así.

—¿Y tú qué mierda sabes? —estalló, por fin, Yuuri—. Apareces después de años para comportarte como un entrometido, ¡déjame en paz de una vez! 

—Él también es como tú —Tadashi ahora lo miraba triste—, pero no es suficiente ¿verdad? Porque no es amor lo que tienen Yuuri, la lujuria y el deseo jamás se compararán ni por asomo al amor. 

Negó con la cabeza, abrumado por sus palabras y sintiendo cómo la angustia crecía en su pecho. Se alejó dos pasos solo para verse detenido por el brazo de Tadashi.

—Si sigues así te harás pedazos. Sé cómo eres cuando estás enamorado y puedo verlo ahora. ¡Sal de ahí, Yuuri! Porque si él no está dispuesto a amarte de verdad, con el tiempo no serás capaz de unir todas las piezas rotas de ti.

Esas palabras le dolieron de forma horrible, no quería escuchar más y fue ahí cuando buscó a Víctor con la mirada, rastreando toda la sala y buscando casi desesperado que lo sacara de allí, porque simplemente no quería seguir escuchando las verdades que Tadashi le decía.

Bastó con cruzar una mirada para que Víctor entendiera y se dirigiera a su lado, miró a Tadashi por última vez antes de irse y su sonrisa triste lo acompañó en cada paso que dio lejos de él.

 

No quería recordar esa conversación, pero justo en ese día llegaba en flashes a su mente, a pesar del esfuerzo que le ponía al trabajo para evitar pensar. 

Víctor tenía libre, por lo que podía pensar con más claridad antes de hacerlo, porque estaba decidido a declararse esa misma noche, había conversado largo y tendido con Phichit sobre el tema y el tailandés no había hecho más que apoyarlo, incluso lo aconsejó sobre cómo vestirse para ir con más seguridad ante el ruso.

Cuando por fin terminó la jornada salió disparado de la pastelería. El camino a su casa jamás había sido tan rápido para él, parecía que el tiempo estaba acelerado y eso solo lo ponía nervioso, con cuidado se duchó y cambió de ropa, dejó los lentes azules en la mesita de noche para ponerse lentes de contacto, luego buscó un poco de gel para peinar su cabello hacia atrás como lo tenía el día en que había conocido a su amado.

Se miró al espejo antes de salir al departamento, su tez pálida lucía más apagada de lo normal, tal vez porque tenía un nudo terrible en el estómago de puro nerviosismo.

¿Qué le diría Víctor? Probablemente lo rechazaría, Yuuri tenía claro que esa era la opción más probable, qué va, la única opción posible, después de todo era consciente de que no podía aspirar a tener el amor de Víctor.

Pero siendo optimista, al menos esperaba que el ruso quisiera seguir con el contrato y fuera más consciente de sus sentimientos, una parte de él sentía que debía sincerarse y que tal vez todo sería más llevadero si se lo decía. 

Estuvo todo el mes intentando conquistarlo, seguía los consejos de Phichit y Chris y aunque muchas veces Yuuri sentía que Víctor cedía y que tal vez podría llegar a su corazón, un acto del mayor lo hacía devolverse y aceptar la realidad, sus sentimientos eran unilaterales.

Dos cuadras antes del departamento de Víctor vio una tiendita de flores en la calle. Se quedó mirando cada flor un tanto embobado, las rosas azules siendo las que se llevaron su atención, no quería contener más lo que sentía por Víctor y eso también implicaba ciertos gestos.

Compró una flor como regalo, quería marcar la diferencia con otros días, además el color de la flor era perfecto, tal como le parecían los ojos azules del ruso.

Cuando por fin estaba fuera del departamento de Víctor era un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo proceder y pensó en mil formas de cómo comenzar esa conversación pero solo podía sentir pánico en su interior, era como lanzarse sin paracaídas por un abismo. Estaba molesto consigo mismo porque a pesar de todo el trabajo que había hecho para contenerse y ser realista, aun así guardaba un poco de esperanza en su corazón y no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería si Víctor aceptaba sus sentimientos. 

¿Y si le correspondía? ¿Cómo sería si Víctor también lo quisiese de vuelta? Trató de calmar el martilleo de su acelerado corazón, pero la idea ya se había metido en su cabeza y ahora había envuelto todos sus pensamientos, porque sencillamente era hermoso pensar que Víctor podría amar a alguien como él.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. Lo mejor sería desechar esos pensamientos y declararse de una vez, a partir de ahí vería qué ocurriría.

Tocó la puerta y no pasó más de dos segundos para que Víctor abriese con una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual se congeló apenas lo vio.

¿Se vería mal o algo así? Se puso un tanto nervioso ante la mirada intensa que estaba recibiendo, tenía la rosa azul escondida tras su espalda, tal vez no había sido buena idea llevar una flor. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era un cliché de lo más cursi y ahora no podía fingir que no llevaba nada.

—Víctor. —Lo llamó para despegarlo lográndolo con éxito, el mayor por fin pareció reaccionar y su curiosidad salió a flote de inmediato, girando la cabeza para ver qué escondía tras su espalda.

Muerto de vergüenza y con las mejillas rojas evidenciándolo sacó la rosa de su escondite, alargando la mano para entregársela.

—Es para ti. —Intentó sonreír con naturalidad.

Víctor la recibió en silencio, notó un leve temblor en sus manos pero tal vez solo había sido su imaginación, después de todo él mismo estaba tembloroso por los nervios.

—Gra-gracias. —Víctor volvía a tener el rostro sonrojado, aunque Yuuri no estaba seguro si de felicidad o por la vergüenza de recibir un regalo tan tonto. Esperaba de verdad no fuese lo último.

Entró al departamento aún avergonzado, dejando su chaqueta y su mochila en la silla de siempre. Se volteó para mirar a Víctor y lo pilló aún mirando la flor, aunque más parecía estar analizándola.

—Hay una florería cerca de aquí, cuando la vi pensé de inmediato en ti —¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Tal vez de verdad pensaba que era un gesto odioso—. ¿No te gusta? Si quieres me la puedo llevar de vuelta o algo así.

—¡No! —saltó Víctor aferrándose a la flor con un gesto de lo más cómico. Eso por fin logró relajarlo un poco, ya conocía mejor los gestos de su Amo y sabía que esa expresión era de posesividad. Al menos le había gustado su regalo—. Es mía.

—Está bien.

Se fue sonriente a la cocina, soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver casi todos los muebles llenos de diversos pasteles recién horneados.

Olvidó el miedo que sentía por la inminente declaración y se apresuró a probar los pastelitos. Sabía que Víctor no se molestaría, pero de todas formas tragó rápido, limpiándose apresurado la comisura de sus labios para borrar la evidencia. El relleno de anko llenó su boca con suavidad, su lado fanboy flotaba por la alegría de probar uno de los experimentos de Víctor.

Salió de la cocina solo para encontrar a Víctor admirando la rosa azul, la cual ahora estaba en una botella transparente en medio de la mesa de comedor.

—Si no le pones agua se secará.

La mirada que le lanzó Víctor logró hacerlo sentir un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo, era incluso más agradable que el pastel que acababa de comer.

—Te pillé —de pronto se vio envuelto en un abrazo de su Amo, el lengüetazo que recibió en la mejilla le hizo entender que no había sido muy hábil borrando la evidencia de su robo—. Gracias por la flor, me encantó.

—Me alegro —Yuuri sonrió aún en sus brazos, aspiró el olor de Víctor intentando en vano tomar algo de valor—. Hay algo que quiero conversar contigo.

—¿Todo está bien? —Víctor lo miró preocupado, al menos lo estaba tomando en serio.

—Sí… lo que pasa es que es momento de que conversemos, Víctor. —No sabía cómo empezar, pero era mejor hacerlo de inmediato, por si las cosas salían muy mal o algo así.

—Tienes razón, mañana se cumple el plazo del contrato —el ruso lo guió hasta el sillón donde se sentaron mirándose de frente—, tenemos que hablar de las nuevas condiciones.

—Sí… no —Yuuri negó. Diablos, esperaba que no mencionara el contrato tan rápido, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba—. No es sobre eso.

—¿No? 

“Ay, Kami sama, por favor, dame algo de valor”.

Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, viéndolo más de cerca Víctor lucía especialmente atractivo ese día. Volvía a utilizar su camiseta de Avenged Sevenfold y eso lo distraía, recordándole cómo había sido su primera noche como sumiso.

El camino que habían recorrido en esos tres meses había sido uno lleno de alegría para Yuuri. El placer y la lujuria jamás habían desaparecido y con el tiempo eso no se comparaba a lo feliz que era Yuuri con simplemente estar cerca de Víctor. Le abrumaba lo mucho que había llegado a amarlo en tan poco tiempo y sentía que de alguna forma se estaba sentenciando al declararse.

—Yuuri, háblame.

La voz de Víctor lo hizo respirar, en un gesto involuntario se encogió un poco cuando el ruso trató de tocarlo. Sabía que si sentía su piel el poco valor que había logrado reunir se iría al carajo. Necesitaba hacer esto ya.

—Es que no sé cómo empezar, he pensado mucho en esto durante el último mes y ya no puedo aplazarlo más. Hay algo que debo decirte, Víctor.

Al menos no le temblaba la voz, aunque se sentía tan frágil que hasta sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Si no quieres seguir con el contrato solo dímelo —soltó de pronto Víctor mirándolo con la misma expresión insegura que había puesto en Kioto—. Pero al menos quiero saber por qué.

¿Qué?

¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Romper el contrato? Jamás había demostrado que quería tal cosa, ¡en todo caso había sido todo lo contrario! Yuuri había expresado en más de una ocasión que estaba feliz con su relación de Amo y sumiso.

—¿Cuándo he dicho yo que no quiero seguir con el contrato?

—¿Y a qué viene toda esta charla super seria entonces? —respondió Víctor mirándolo con una expresión de susto—. Vienes y me dices “tenemos que hablar” justo cuando te menciono el contrato. Si hay algo que no te gusta o si no quieres seguir así entonces dímelo, ¡podemos negociar! Si hay algo que quieres solo tienes que pedírmelo y lo tendrás, pero no rompas el contrato por favor.

—Nadie ha hablado de romper el contrato, relájate, Víctor. —Acercó sus manos intentando transmitirle un poco de calma a su Amo. Al parecer el ponerse demasiado serio solo había conseguido asustarlo más de la cuenta. Si tan solo supiera lo que realmente quería decirle.

—¿Entonces qué pasa? 

Respiró hondo para calmarse. Ya no podía retrasarlo más, era hora de soltar la verdad.

—Al principio cuando te conocí jamás pensé que las cosas se darían de esta forma —se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba que entendiera de inmediato sus palabras, los nervios en su estómago ahora eran todo un embrollo dentro de él—. Siempre te tuve en un pedestal e incluso cuando te pedí que fueras mi Amo no me podía creer que aceptaras. Ha sido tan increíble poder ser tu sumiso. Pero no solo por todos los placeres que compartimos, sino por ti, Víctor. Conocerte a ti y tenerte en mi vida día tras día me ha hecho entender todo lo que quería y necesitaba en esta vida.

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres? —Un fuerte sonrojo ahora cubría el rostro de Víctor, lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo normal y eso era decir mucho.

—Me refiero a lo que realmente siento por ti. Ya no puedo ocultarlo más, intenté contener mis sentimientos, buscar la forma de sentirme menos atraído a ti pero llegué al punto en que simplemente ya no quiero hacerlo. No quiero estar lejos de ti porque te amo, Víctor. En algún momento de todo esto, y a pesar de que tenemos un contrato para separar las cosas me enamoré de ti y ya no tengo forma de ocultarlo. Simplemente te amo.

¡Ya está! ¡Lo había dicho! 

Ahora solo quedaba esperar la reacción de Víctor y de ahí ver qué pasaba.

Se quedó quieto, tenso y con el temblor siendo dueño de su cuerpo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Víctor, pero esta nunca llegó. El ruso tenía una expresión de shock total, como si jamás hubiese esperado esa confesión por parte de Yuuri.

Eso era absurdo. Era bastante obvio que Yuuri estaba enamorado de él, aunque tal vez pensó que nunca se lo diría. Empezó a ponerse nervioso cuando el tiempo pasaba y Víctor seguía mirándolo así, tenía una expresión casi de pánico en el rostro y no hacía más que balbucear intentos de frase.

Ya se estaba preocupando, por una parte los nervios lo estaban volviendo loco pero ver a Víctor así lo alarmó, tampoco quería incomodarlo tanto con sus palabras.

—¿Víctor? Por favor, di algo —suplicó, ya sintiéndose angustiado.

No era tonto. Sabía que eso era un rechazo con mayúscula y a pesar de que se preparó mentalmente para eso, no pensó que dolería tanto. La vergüenza por sus propias palabras y el dolor que significaba la mirada de Víctor estaban siendo demasiados para él.

¿Cómo podría amarlo a él? Qué absurdo, ahora sus fantasías le parecían de lo más tontas. 

Dejó de pensar cuando algo en el estado de shock de Víctor lo alarmó, el ruso empezó a respirar más alterado y a pesar de que intentaba calmarse esta situación lo había superado. 

El corazón le ardía de dolor, el saber que sus palabras habían alterado tanto a Víctor era desesperante, sabía que sería rechazado pero nunca esperó que podría generar ese efecto. ¿Tan detestable era para Víctor la idea de que Yuuri se hubiera enamorado de él? Le dolía como mil demonios.

Tenía que arreglar eso. Si Víctor decidía rechazarlo del todo y no verse más sería lo peor para él, solo podría tenerlo a distancia y verlo en el trabajo, al menos como sumiso tendría una parte de él.

De nuevo estaba con sus fantasías absurdas. Obviamente Víctor no querría tenerlo de sumiso después de esto y en realidad no debería ni pensarlo, ahora lo que importaba era calmarlo, porque no soportaba ver esa mirada adolorida en su rostro.

Envolvió sus manos con delicadeza, casi con miedo a que este se separara de él o rechazara el tacto. Víctor enfocó su mirada en él cuando sus manos hicieron contacto. Bien, al menos lo escucharía.

—Víctor… sé que esto es chocante para ti y de verdad no quiero molestarte con mis sentimientos. Solo pensé que debía decírtelo, tú mereces que sea sincero contigo así que te lo he dicho. —“Mierda, no puedes ponerte a llorar, Katsuki, está prohibido. Mantén algo de dignidad e intenta dejar de ser tan patético”—. No quiero que esto te afecte o moleste, nuestra relación seguirá tal cual y me esforzaré para que así sea. Con el tiempo haré que estos sentimientos se vayan, pero, por favor… no me mires así.

Víctor siguió mirándolo fijamente. Sin soltar el agarre de sus manos pero sin apretarlo tampoco y, de pronto, Yuuri sintió que colapsaría y no quería estar ahí cuando eso ocurriese.

—Creo que mejor me voy. Si quieres mañana hablamos, por ahora descansa e intenta no pensar demasiado, lamento haberte molestado.

Tenía que salir de ahí como sea, se levantó del sillón dándole la espalda y se apresuró a llegar hasta sus cosas para poder marcharse de una vez, ir a su departamento y hacerse bolita para siempre.

Cuando estaba por tocar sus pertenencias sintió los brazos de Víctor envolviéndolo por la espalda sobresaltándolo de la sorpresa. El rostro de Víctor ahora estaba escondido en su cuello y su aliento le hacía cosquillas.

—No te vayas —murmuró en su oído. Yuuri podía sentir el pánico de Víctor y eso lo hizo sentirse peor—. Por favor, no me dejes solo.

—Solo quiero darte tu espacio, es obvio que no te gustó lo que te dije y lo entiendo —también susurrando por miedo a romper el ambiente. No entendía la repentina reacción del ruso, él solo quería dejarle espacio para calmarse—. Lo lamento mucho, Víctor, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo. ¿Podemos olvidar que esto pasó y volver a como estábamos antes?

—No —el abrazo de Víctor lo estrechó tan fuerte que tuvo que contener un jadeo de dolor—, no podemos volver a como estábamos antes. No puedo ignorar tus sentimientos.

—Ya se me pasará —se le quebró un poco la voz pero intentó sobreponerse, quería darle tranquilidad a Víctor, verlo feliz y relajado nuevamente y calmar ese dolor horrible que sentía en el pecho. Si tenía que aguantar las lágrimas hasta llegar a casa lo haría, pero ese abrazo desesperado del ruso lo estaba rompiendo—. Sé que es unilateral y lo entiendo. No volveré a decirlo jamás, pero por favor... hagamos que esta conversación nunca pasó.

—“Ya se me pasará”. —La voz de Víctor también sonaba rota, soltó su abrazo y Yuuri pensó que lo estaba dejando ir, cuando de pronto sus manos lo voltearon—. Mírame. 

Intentó verse tranquilo, como si no fuera gran cosa y estuviera lidiando bien con su rechazo pero la realidad era más fuerte y podía notarse al ver la expresión de Víctor luego de mirarse.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo. —Recordar esa promesa no hizo más que remover la reciente herida—. No quiero que dejes de sentir lo que sientes por mí, no te he respondido nada aún.

¿Que no le había respondido nada? Precisamente por eso Yuuri se sabía rechazado.

—Creo que queda bastante clara tu respuesta. Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo por mí y está bien, es incluso lógico. Solo quiero ir a casa por hoy y ya mañana podré volver a ser el de antes.

—¡No asumas mis sentimientos! —Víctor lo tomó ahora por la cintura, aferrándolo aún más contra él, parecía desesperado y esa reacción lo desconcertó—. No pienses que te rechazo… es mucho más complejo que eso.

No sabía qué pensar, esa respuesta lo dejó más confundido que antes y por eso lo miró con la duda en los ojos.

—Entonces explícamelo.

—Estoy roto. He vivido roto por mucho tiempo y me obligué a mí mismo a no amar a nadie nunca más, me esforcé por poner muros entre tú y yo porque sabía que si me enamoraba de ti, serías capaz de hacerme pedazos. He sido un cobarde y aún lo soy, por eso no puedo responderte aún. Pero, por favor… te lo ruego… espérame. 

Ya no le dolía el pecho. Le ardía con fuerza al escucharlo, sin saber del todo si debería sentirse mejor o peor… peor, definitivamente peor.

Porque ver a la persona que amaba en ese estado, completamente angustiado y desesperado por la idea de la soledad era como sentir su propio dolor y no quería eso. 

—Sé que estoy siendo egoísta contigo. —Ver cómo caían las lágrimas por sus ojos fue una confirmación para él, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer—. Pero el que no pueda decir en voz alta lo que siento por ti no significa que no lo haga. Buscaré la forma de sanar… Pero hasta entonces, ¿puedes esperarme?

¿Cómo podía interpretar esas palabras? Porque también parecía una declaración, por más disparejo que sonara considerando las cosas que había dicho Yuuri. Pero Víctor le pedía que lo esperara, que sentía cosas por él y por más patético que sonara eso aceleró el pulso del japonés, nuevamente llenando su corazón de esperanzas.

Podía esperar. Por supuesto que podía esperar, pero ya no se trataba de esperar porque su corazón lo amara, no. Estaría a su lado intentando ayudarlo, Víctor tenía sus propios demonios que afrontar ahora y lo entendía.

Le rompía el corazón escuchar los suaves sollozos de Víctor, se maldecía a sí mismo por llevarlo a ese estado, él ya era consciente del miedo a la soledad que tenía el ruso y había intentado marcharse. Ya no quería pensar en su propio dolor, no cuando veía las lágrimas caer por el hermoso rostro del ruso. Incluso en ese estado se veía tan precioso para él, sus lágrimas eran como gotas de cristal.

Con cuidado acunó su mejilla, intentando consolarlo y limpiarlo, quería ver su rostro para que Víctor entendiera alto y claro lo que le diría y tomó como buena señal que cesara el llanto.

—Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. —Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, como si el pedido de Víctor lograra reconfortarlo—. Aun si decides no amarme te prometí que no volverías a estar solo y cumpliré mi promesa. ¿Acaso no me escuchaste bien? Te dije que te amo, Víctor. Eso significa mil cosas y una de ellas es que lo que más deseo es tu felicidad. Si me pides que te espere, lo haré; si me pides que me quede, me quedaré. ¿Necesitas ayuda para sanar? Aquí estoy, solo te pido que no te cierres a mí.

No se esperó recibir los labios del ruso en los suyos. El beso pronto se volvió más rápido y como pudo lo mantuvo, probando por primera vez las lágrimas de Víctor. Sentía que el ruso quería devorarlo, fundirse en él y explicarle en ese acto las palabras que no era capaz de decir, y una parte de él lo entendió, sintiéndose abrumado por sus sentimientos. Acariciaba sus mejillas y cabello aún intentando consolarlo, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que jamás se iría de su lado.

El beso duró hasta que les faltó el aire, Yuuri aún mantenía sus manos en las mejillas de Víctor.

—No quiero hacerte daño, pero no quiero soltarte… siento que encontré un tesoro y que no quiero decirle a nadie, mantenerte solo para mí.

—Mi corazón ya es solo para ti. —No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, un sentimiento cálido se había posado en él gracias a ese beso, por fin entendía mejor lo que sentía Víctor—. Sin darme cuenta cumplí esa parte del contrato en la que decía que mi corazón te pertenece.

—Eres el sumiso más obediente que existe. —Ese tono de voz ligero le advirtió que Víctor intentaba relajar el ambiente, sonrío de pura felicidad.

—Es porque tengo el mejor Amo. —Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la expresión más calmada del ruso, sentirse en sus brazos envuelto por su olor era tan pacífico—. O al menos hasta mañana.

—¿No quieres hacer otro contrato? 

—Pensé que tú no querrías. —Estaba sorprendido, después de la reacción del ruso lo que menos pensaba era en el contrato, mucho menos en si el ruso lo quería aún como su sumiso—. Te alteraste como loco al decirte lo que siento, te dije que me quedaría a tu lado y no te dejaría solo, pero no me refería a ser tu sumiso.

—¿Por qué no? —Víctor se mordió el labio, tal y como hacía cuando se ponía nervioso—. Siempre hemos separado bien las cosas.

Es cierto que al principio habían separado bien las cosas, pero con el tiempo y gracias a la confianza ganada las cosas se distorsionaron un poco, apenas seguían el comportamiento de Amo y sumiso a excepción de la cama. Ninguno de los dos lo había hablado porque al parecer estaban cómodos con eso, pero cuando se trataba de tener sexo vainilla las cosas cambiaban un poco.

Pero definitivamente quería seguir siendo su sumiso, tal vez era un suicidio sentimental si eventualmente el ruso decidía que no quería arriesgarse a amarlo, pero si eso era todo lo que podía aspirar por ahora, estaba bien para él.

—Últimamente no. La línea entre Amo y sumiso se dilató. —Estaba arriesgándose allí, pero al menos tenía que poner algunas reglas para proteger su corazón—. Si quieres que sigamos el contrato estoy de acuerdo, pero hay cosas que deben cambiar.

—¿Como qué? Haré lo que sea. —Víctor no había dejado de sujetar su abrazo y su cercanía hacía todo más difícil, dio un paso atrás para poder hablar más claro. 

—No podemos tener sexo vainilla —declaró tajante—. Al menos no hasta que te aclares y logres soltarte más. Cuando lo hacemos así las cosas cambian para mí y no quiero terminar dañado… no puedo evitar amarte, pero puedo evitar exponerme a ese dolor. 

Sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, no estaba pidiendo gran cosa, después de todo eran sadomasoquistas, no necesitaban el sexo vainilla en un contrato de sumisión. O al menos eso intentó convencerse.

—Está bien. —Víctor ahora tenía una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

—Y tenemos que definir los roles bien, en el último mes se distorsionaron y no hemos hablado de eso —prosiguió Yuuri con firmeza—. ¿Solo serás mi Amo cuando estemos en la cama?

—Y cuando estés en el mueble inmovilizador… o suspendido o en la cruz de San Andrés —completó Víctor con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo cosquillas en su cuerpo.

—¿Comprarás una cruz? —Eso lo ilusionó, era una de sus cosas favoritas el estar atado de esa forma, si podía experimentar eso con el ruso sería como un sueño hecho realidad.

Quería experimentar todo lo que pudiera, probar cada nueva sensación con Víctor, aunque eso significara que en un futuro ya no pudiese hacer nada con nadie más… al parecer su masoquismo iba más allá de lo sexual.

—Estoy buscando un artesano que las haga. —Podría besarlo de nuevo solo por eso, pero no quería forzar más las cosas.

—Entonces… ¿en eso quedamos? —quería dejar todo claro antes de sellar un nuevo contrato, el hecho que hubiese sentimientos de por medio hacía todo más complejo y lo sabía, aún tenía que meditar sobre las palabras de Víctor, pero sabía que su corazón podía con eso, aunque le doliese de vez en cuando la felicidad de Víctor valía mil veces la pena.

—Quiero más cosas. —Víctor envolvió sus manos con las propias. Yuuri notó que a pesar de que había intentado mantener distancia física Víctor siempre volvía a tocarlo, esa idea lo reconfortó—. ¿Qué pasa con el límite del contrato? 

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres tú? —Lo normal eran seis meses después de cumplir el primer contrato y él estaría más que feliz con eso.

—Indefinido.

Eso fue demasiado para él, sentía que estaba vibrando solo por escuchar esas palabras. ¿Indefinido? Víctor lo quería sin fecha de término… no podía describir lo que sentía o el amor que de pronto abrumaba su pecho, porque en el fondo entendía lo que eso significaba. El quitarse plazos lo hacía todo más natural y aunque no podía aspirar aún a tener una relación amorosa con el ruso al menos tenía todo lo que este podía entregarle como amo.

—Me parece bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

No supo quién había abrazado a quién, pero nunca había sido tan reconfortante verse envuelto en los brazos del ruso, aspirar su aroma con fuerza para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba allí junto a él.

—Lo que quiero es que nunca te vayas de mi vida. —Al menos en el abrazo Víctor no vio cómo sus palabras terminaban de llenar sus ojos de lágrimas. Tragó saliva para contener la emoción.

—Te dije que me quedaría, te prometí que estaría en tu vida en la forma en que quieras.

—Por ahora… solo sé Yuuri.

 

Siguieron en ese abrazo, sintiéndose y consolándose en el otro, la noche no había ido como lo había planeado pero ya no le importaba, porque por fin había caído otro muro más entre los dos y cada vez se sentía más cerca de llegar al verdadero Víctor, quería conocerlo completamente expuesto y sin miedos entre los dos. 

La paciencia era una virtud que Yuuri había cultivado con los años y ahora por fin la estaba usando en todo su esplendor. 

Un gruñido en el estómago de Víctor rompió el momento, se largaron a reír después de que este no parara por largos segundos.

—¿Vamos a cenar? —sugirió Yuuri volviendo a la calmada alegría con la que había comenzado el día.

—Creo que sí —rio Víctor—. Después vamos a la cama, debes estar exhausto.

No tardaron ni media hora en comer para luego dirigirse a la habitación, el ambiente había cambiado entre los dos y Yuuri pudo notarlo cuando Víctor abrió las frazadas para recibirlo.

Solo querían sentirse, envolverse en los brazos del otro y no pensar más por el resto de la noche, aunque no tuvieran sexo y sus caricias no pasaran más de abrazos y besos cortos, Yuuri sentía que al fin estaba entregando una parte del amor que estaba atorado en su corazón, sin saber que Víctor había encontrado consuelo en saberse dueño del corazón del japonés.


	24. En esos momentos...

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse. Al principio la conversación con Víctor le había traído cierta paz, estaba enfocado en esperarlo tal y como el ruso había rogado e incluso estaba dispuesto a darle la confianza suficiente para que con el tiempo pudiesen ser una pareja real.

Pero con el paso de los días y a pesar de lo mucho que intentaba evitarlo, las inseguridades comenzaban a aparecer y eso era algo que le molestaba, porque sentía que si comenzaba con dudas estaría traicionando un poco a Víctor.

Así que habló con Phichit. Su amigo se quedó en un inusual silencio durante todo su relato, escuchando atento a cada reacción de Víctor y cómo Yuuri había respondido. Por un segundo pensó que no debería contarle porque era algo muy privado de Víctor y de él, pero necesitaba desahogarse como sea, a pesar de que Phichit podía ser muy chismoso sabía que las cosas importantes las guardaba bajo siete llaves.

Cuando terminó su relato, Phichit lo miró intensamente.

—¿Qué tanto piensas?

—No quiero ser un entrometido —respondió Phichit con una expresión de duda en la cara.

—¿Desde cuándo no quieres ser un entrometido? Porque fíjate que jamás lo has logrado —lo pinchó con el dedo para enfatizar—. Ahora es cuando necesito tu opinión.

Phichit soltó un suspiro resignado, esa actitud de él le hizo pensar de inmediato que lo que fuera a decirle no le gustaría.

—No me arriesgaré a decir mucho, porque no tengo idea de lo que pueda pasar. Solo quiero decirte que tengas mucho cuidado en cómo arriesgas tu corazón, me parece bien que esperes a Víctor, sobre todo si tiene tantas trancas emocionales, pero ten en cuenta que esta nueva situación en la que están en algún momento se terminará, no pueden estar en un limbo para siempre.

—Lo sé, sería muy desgastante, pero no quiero presionarlo a que me ame —respondió dolido.

—No tienes que hacerlo, porque ya lo hace, Yuuri —Phichit le acarició el brazo con cariño—. El problema es cuándo se arriesgará a hacerlo. El amor es una decisión, no basta con solo sentirlo.

—Está bien —respondió cabizbajo.

—¡Pero no te deprimas! Aún tienen mucho que disfrutar, de verdad creo que ustedes se hacen bien y por eso te apoyo en lo que decidas —Phichit volvía a tener esa sonrisa habitual—. Mejor enfócate en desarmarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Que lo lleves a un punto en que se muera de amor por ti y ya no pueda hacer otra cosa más que admitirlo. No vayas buscando complacerlo a cada segundo, es hora de hacerte desear.

—Siempre dices esas cosas, pero no sé cómo aplicarlas —se contuvo de pegarse un cabezazo contra la pared—. Tal vez solo debería contentarme con lo que Víctor puede ofrecerme ahora y ser feliz así, los dos dejaríamos de pensar tanto y disfrutaríamos solamente.

—En parte es cierto, pero los dos sabemos que en algún momento tendrán que aclarar las cosas.

—Como digas —suspiró derrotado.

Phichit lo miró evaluador por unos segundos.

—Sé de algo que puede animarte, Chris me habló de una fiesta que harán en tu bar especial dentro de unas semanas.

—¿Chris? —Yuuri lo miró con más atención—. ¿Sigues hablando con Chris? ¿Y qué pasa con Seung?

Phichit levantó las cejas.

—Hablando de entrometidos —rio enigmático después de eso—. Como te decía, me invitó a ir para que conociera más tu mundillo, pero al final no podré ir porque tengo turno temprano al otro día. Pero tú sí podrías. ¿Y si invitas a Víctor y van juntos?

—Puede ser… —Yuuri tenía interés en ir, hace años que no asistía a una fiesta como sumiso, siempre era divertido—. Veré qué me dice.

—¡Así se habla! Pueden aprovechar a beber algo y tal vez bailar, salir un poco de su rutina —Phichit le dio una palmadita en la espalda—. A ver si lo seduces con tus pasos de baile.

Yuuri solo rio ante su comentario, no quiso corregir a Phichit, si este supiera que las fiestas BDSM distaban mucho de una fiesta común y corriente no lo soltaría el resto del día.

Existía todo un protocolo y reglas que seguir. Para empezar, estaba prohibido el alcohol. Debido a las exhibiciones que se hacían y las exposiciones de practicas bondage, el alcohol podía llegar a ser peligroso, por lo que se vetaba en esas juntas para evitar problemas.

La gran mayoría se vestía de etiqueta. Por lo general eran trajes de cuero, látex o pegados a la piel, aunque muchos podían simplemente ir elegantes. Yuuri había tenido que ir de ambas formas y prefería mil veces ir con un traje sencillo, no se sentía cómodo dentro de tanto látex.

Le gustaría ir a esa fiesta con Víctor, podían tal vez sacar algunas ideas o simplemente desenvolverse en ese mundo que tanto compartían. Sabía que no podría hablar con nadie si su Amo no lo permitía (y conociendo la posesividad de Víctor no le extrañaría que así fuese) pero tal vez sí podría relacionarse con otros sumisos y eso siempre era grato, a pesar de la timidez que solía embargarlo.

También estaba el morbo de verse así, como una posesión de su Amo. Era un rol que había escogido y que ambos habían firmado en el contrato, pero después de todo seguía siendo algo secreto. En esas fiestas podían exhibirlo y Yuuri esperaba que pudiesen ir y dejarse llevar un rato.

Tal vez así Víctor comenzaría a relajarse más con él.

_____________________________________

 

Cuando terminó de escribir los informes de bodega de la pastelería apagó su computador. Estaba cansado y hambriento, el olor que salía de la cocina se había vuelto cada vez más atractivo y eso lo guió hasta la habitación.

Yuuri se encontraba frente a la cocina, su ceño un tanto fruncido le hacía ver que estaba concentrado mientras volteaba con maestría una tostada francesa. 

El olor no era la mejor parte, aunque logró que su boca salivara un poco, si no la cotidiana imagen que tenía frente a él.

Yuuri aún no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. Se quedó casi en el marco de la puerta observándolo con sigilo, disfrutando de la imagen relajada del japonés frente a él y dándose cuenta de lo agradable que era verlo así, con la confianza absoluta de poder cocinar en su casa, utilizando ropas cómodas luego del trabajo y con el cabello aún húmedo después de una ducha rápida.

Tragó saliva después de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, a pesar de ser hombre, Yuuri tenía una cintura bastante estrecha y apetecible, muchas veces había perdido un poco el control sobre esa parte de su cuerpo y había terminado llenándolo de chupetones y mordiscos ahí donde la curva era más pronunciada.

Volvió a mirar su rostro cuando escuchó una baja exclamación de victoria, Yuuri tenía la extraña costumbre de apretar el puño y hacer un gesto al aire cada vez que giraba la tostada con un movimiento del sartén, ese movimiento le causó tanta ternura que terminó por revelar su ubicación cuando entró por fin a la cocina.

Yuuri se giró a mirarlo, la sonrisa que le regaló era una de las típicas sonrisas hermosas marca Yuuri Katsuki y de pronto ya no quiso contenerse más.

Lo sujetó de la cintura y antes de que Yuuri le dijese algo tomó su boca con sus labios.

Antes de conocer a Yuuri el tema de los besos había sido algo meramente erótico para él. Es cierto que había anhelado ese contacto en su momento, pero desde que Yuuri era su sumiso logró entender al fin lo satisfactorio que era besar a alguien importante.

Aún no introducía su lengua en su boca y ya podía saborear un sabor dulce en los labios del japonés. Rio un poco en el beso, disfrutando aún más del contacto suave y cálido de Yuuri, le hacía gracia que este siempre encontrara los pastelitos que de vez en cuando hacía y que no pudiese evitar probar uno aun sin decirle. 

Cuando al fin logró introducir su lengua e hizo contacto con la de Yuuri algo en su cerebro se encendió, sus manos rápidamente pasaron de cubrir la espalda del nipón a tomarlo por la cintura, sintiendo el frío tacto de su piel contra sus palmas.

—Basta.

De pronto el beso se cortó dejándolo desconcertado. Yuuri lo había alejado con las manos, viéndose tan adorablemente ruborizado, con esos lentes que no hacían más que quitarle años.

—¿Qué pasa? —Víctor preguntó un tanto impaciente, quería seguir besándolo.

—No puedes hacer eso, Víctor —Yuuri respiró profundo, parecía querer calmarse después de ese apasionado beso que habían compartido—. Recuerda los límites que establecimos.

—Al diablo los límites, yo quiero un beso —soltó un puchero de frustración, sabía que estaba siendo infantil pero realmente quería seguir besándolo.

Después de la declaración de Yuuri tuvieron que conversar algunos límites, aunque sería más correcto afirmar que el japonés había puesto nuevos límites y Víctor había tenido que acatarlos.

Ya que su trato de Amo y sumiso solo se daba en “momentos sexuales” se entendía que el resto del día serían amigos, a pesar de compartir la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso significaba que no podía llegar y besarlo o manosearlo cuando quisiese, lo que solo estaba provocando una frustración terrible en el mayor.

Sabía que no tenía mucho que reclamar. Era un egoísta por tener a Yuuri así, sin una respuesta clara acerca de sus sentimientos y es que tenía un lío enorme en la cabeza. 

No se trataba de lo que sentía por Yuuri. A pesar de que ni siquiera podía decirlo en sus pensamientos, sabía bien qué era lo que sentía. El problema estaba en el miedo.

Era un total y completo cobarde.

Lo peor es que era consciente de esa cobardía y no hacía mucho contra ella, porque lo que más temía en ese momento era perder a Yuuri. 

—Estuviste de acuerdo, te dije que estaría a tu lado y aquí estoy. Pero no puedes venir aquí a prácticamente comerme la boca solo porque sí —Yuuri tomó la cuchara de madera y se giró para seguir cocinando—. Eso es algo que hacen las parejas. 

—Está bien —Víctor lo abrazó por la espalda, frotando su frente contra su pelo y aspirando su olor. Era tan malditamente difícil controlarse cuando estaba cerca de Yuuri, y no podía estar constantemente entrando en faceta de Amo solo porque quería tocarlo, a este paso se quedarían secos los dos—. Es que no sé qué hacer…

—Podrías empezar por poner la mesa —Yuuri apartó la sartén y se giró a mirarlo con una expresión más tranquila. Al menos los abrazos estaban permitidos, aunque era peor teniéndolo tan cerca y no poder besarlo como quería.

—Sigue mirándome así y te follaré de nuevo. Recuerda que hoy no debemos hacerlo, es tu día de descanso, no me tientes.

Se había acostumbrado a dejar de vez en cuando un día en el que Yuuri “descansara”. Podía ser muy desgastante el que se lo follara constantemente y no quería hacerle daño, sobre todo porque a veces era un poco brusco al introducirse en él, solía ocurrir cuando estaba más impaciente.

—No te miro de ninguna forma —Yuuri sonrió inocente y fue esa sonrisa la que le hizo entender lo que el japonés quería—. Yo solo quiero comer… Tengo tanta hambre, Vitya.

Al diablo el día de descanso.

—Ve a la habitación. Ya sabes cómo esperarme —su voz ya se había puesto algo ronca presa del deseo, ver la sonrisa sumisa de Yuuri lo encendió en tiempo récord, más aún al verlo alejarse de él en un caminar rítmico. 

Se aseguró de dejar las tostadas en el horno, ya después tendrían que recalentarlas para comer, una verdadera lástima ya que eran mucho más ricas cuando estaban frescas.

Pero no tanto como Yuuri siendo su sumiso, nada más delicioso que eso.

Apagó el resto de las luces para dirigirse a su habitación, sabía que su sonrisa debía verse muy pervertida, más aún después de ver a Yuuri con ese ajustado bóxer esperándolo de rodillas en la cama.

Se acercó a su cajón de juguetes, había tantas cosas que quería hacer a la vez, pero no podía ser demasiado rudo, a pesar de lo caliente que estaba tenía que cuidar de su sumiso y eso implicaba dejarlo descansar de vez en cuando.

Un objeto en el fondo del cajón llamó su atención y el solo imaginarlo en Yuuri logró que su miembro se despertara del todo.

—Acuéstate boca arriba con las manos hacia el respaldo de la cama —ordenó sin mirarlo.

Tomó todo lo que utilizaría y cerró el cajón con dificultad, casi se le caen algunas cosas en el camino y terminó lanzándolas a la cama a un costado de Yuuri.

Las cuatro esposas de cuero negro era lo primero que debía fijar. Con cuidado envolvió el tobillo de Yuuri con una de ellas, su piel parecía resaltar más bajo esa textura y no olvidó dejar un beso en la planta una vez lo fijó a la cama.

Realizó el mismo procedimiento con sus otras extremidades, cada vez que dejaba un beso Yuuri parecía estremecerse, eso le decía que iba por un buen camino.

Cuando terminó de atarlo admiró embelesado su obra. El nipón ahora estaba sujeto y completamente inmovilizado, brazos y piernas abiertos para él y con esa mirada de deseo que lograba prenderlo como mil soles. 

Esa era una de sus partes favoritas. La expectación previa justo antes de devorarlo, cuando sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo explotar de placer y sus gemidos adornarían la habitación. Era ese momento donde Yuuri era completamente suyo el que adoraba con más ganas.

Se sacó la ropa lentamente, asegurándose de mirarlo a los ojos en cada momento y sonriendo satisfecho cuando el japonés tragó saliva luego de mirar rápidamente su miembro erecto. 

—Recuerda que puedes usar la palabra de seguridad cuando quieras, no te amordazaré hoy.

—Sí, Amo —Yuuri lo miró extrañado, era una advertencia que no solía decirle pero sabía que esta vez iba a ser necesaria.

Se subió a la cama, posicionándose sobre su sumiso, soltó un gruñido de deseo cuando sus miembros se rozaron a través de la tela del bóxer de Yuuri. No le había quitado la ropa interior y no planeaba hacerlo.

Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo con mucha suavidad, la mirada de Yuuri parecía quemar sobre su piel pero no se dejó amedrentar, mucho menos cuando deslizó sus dedos por su estómago hacia arriba, llegando al fin hacia esos botones rosados que tanto le gustaban.

Se enfocó en esa área, acariciando lentamente hasta que estuviesen completamente erectos, bastó un solo pellizco para que Yuuri soltara un gemido bajito.

—De verdad eres muy sensible aquí —siguió pellizcando y acariciando de forma pausada, viendo cómo la respiración de Yuuri comenzaba a acelerarse, su cara ya enrojeciendo—. ¿Alguna vez te has corrido solo con esto?

Yuuri abrió los ojos asustado, negando lentamente con la cabeza. Esa respuesta le hizo sonreír, ahora tenía una meta clara y es que el conseguir una primera vez de Yuuri era algo que le fascinaba. 

Se inclinó para comenzar con suaves besos en el cuello de su sumiso. Le gustaba sentir la suavidad de su piel en su boca; además el olor de Yuuri se concentraba más en esa zona, lo que solo lo estimulaba a seguir con los besos sin dejar de pellizcar sus pezones.

Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos y lamidas, cuidándose de no dejar ningún chupón, muy a su pesar eso seguía en los límites. Cuando sus labios al fin envolvieron el pezón derecho de Yuuri este lanzó un sonoro gemido, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tiraba de las esposas intentando moverse.

Siguió besando, lamiendo y a veces mordiendo ese adorable botón rosado de su sumiso, con una mano sujetando su estrecha cintura y con la otra masajeando con cuidado su pezón izquierdo. Los gemidos de Yuuri fueron en aumento, podía notar por el movimiento de las sábanas cómo se retorcía bajo él desesperado por moverse.

—Amo… por favor —gimió Yuuri lanzando una corriente directa a su entrepierna, su miembro parecía querer responder a su petición porque lo sintió más duro que antes—, lo necesito dentro. 

—Hoy no.

Lo soltó al fin, dejándolo jadeante y desesperado bajo él. Se enderezó para mirarlo por completo, la visión del miembro del japonés sobresaliendo por el elástico del bóxer era sin duda apetitosa, pero estaba decidido a hacer esto sin tocarlo.

Se inclinó a un lado y tomó uno de los juguetes que había dejado junto a los pies de Yuuri. Acarició el látigo con letargo, sin dejar de mirar a su jadeante sumiso el cual miraba con deseo ese trozo de cuero que acariciaba con sus manos.

—¿Quieres intentarlo hoy? —No era necesario decirlo, cuando recién firmaron el contrato habían hablado de intentarlo, pero Víctor descubrió rápido que cuando estaba con Yuuri parecía olvidársele todo lo demás.

—Quiero sentirlo, Amo —Yuuri seguía respirando jadeante, la misma expresión de deseo arrolladora en su cara cuando estaba al borde del colapso. Su pene saltó feliz solo con esa imagen—. Hágame lo que sea. Todo.

Con cuidado tomó el látigo y lo dejó caer con casi nada de fuerza en el torso de su sumiso, una de las cuerdas negras tocó el pezón de Yuuri logrando que este se arqueara de placer.

Comenzó con un ritmo lento y delicado, no podía aplicar mucha fuerza considerando lo sensible que era Yuuri en esa área y por el momento se deleitó en sus gemidos, saber que él tenía el poder de tenerlo así solo por mover la muñeca de cierta forma era un sentimiento exquisito, le encantaba ser el poseedor de Yuuri; a pesar de que fuera parte de un fetiche compartido por ambos, porque al menos en esos momentos su parte sádica tomaba todo el control de él.

Alternaba entre un pezón y otro, a veces dejando latigazos en partes de su estómago para dejarlo descansar, poco a poco comenzó a aplicar un poco más de fuerza y notó el cambio en los gemidos de Yuuri, parecía estar transmitiendo placer y dolor por partes iguales, conocía ya ese lado de Yuuri y sabía que estaba justo en la fuerza adecuada.

Aun así le estaba costando horrores no dejarse llevar por el impulso y darle un latigazo realmente fuerte. Tenía que controlarse, Yuuri había sido renuente a esa práctica y no quería espantarlo, esto tenía que ser algo que ambos pudiesen disfrutar. Para latigazos sin contención ya tenía sus nalgas a su disposición, tal vez después de lograr que se corriese podría descargarse un rato.

Frenó por un momento con los golpes, se detuvo a mirar el rostro lloroso de su sumiso, a veces aún existía una parte de él que se sentía enfermo por disfrutar de provocarle ese dolor y tener un poderío total sobre su cuerpo. Eran prejuicios que se le inculcaban a las personas y que por mucho tiempo también lo hacían sentir como un enfermo.

Con el tiempo logró abrazar esa parte de sí mismo y el encontrar más personas como él lo hizo sentirse por fin entero. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía al mirar a Yuuri.

Era en esos momentos donde podía verse reflejado en sus ojos. Su necesidad de posesión se veía igual a la de Yuuri por el dolor y era como encontrar una pieza que encajase a la perfección con la que le faltaba. 

Soltó nuevamente el látigo en Yuuri, enfocándose en esos botones que ya estaban rojos por la fricción, se deleitó con la vista de éste arqueándose y gimiendo desesperado.

Era un maldito suertudo por poseer a Yuuri.

Otro latigazo.

Era un maldito suertudo por vivir en el mismo momento en que Yuuri lo hacía.

Otro latigazo.

Y definitivamente, era el suertudo más grande del universo por poseer el amor de Yuuri Katsuki.

Último latigazo.

—Por favor —rogó Yuuri una vez paró, volvía a derramar lágrimas de desesperación, se retorcía bajo él buscando la fricción entre sus cuerpos—. Ya no puedo m-más… ¡Lo necesito dentro!

Alzaba sus caderas buscando sentirlo y a pesar de que su pene estaba más que dispuesto a introducirse en él, Víctor tuvo que pensar con la cabeza.

—Pero Yuuri, aún no terminamos —sonrió perverso una vez más, provocando más desesperación en su sumiso. Le encantaba, le fascinaba verlo así, ya faltaba poco para que colapsara suplicando por más.

—Ya no aguanto… por favor —Yuuri lo miró suplicante, tirando aún de las correas que lo ataban a la cama—. Haré lo que sea.

Se llevó un dedo al mentón simulando que meditaba su propuesta por un momento.

—Eso suena interesante —se inclinó hacia él, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros y dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios—. Si te follo ahora mismo, ¿podré besarte cuando quiera?

Yuuri lo miró desesperado, cerró los ojos y negó fuerte con la cabeza.

—Entiendo —respondió decepcionado—, en ese caso no puedo cumplir tu deseo.

El japonés volvió a abrir los ojos, la suplica en su rostro lo tenía en éxtasis.

—Por favor… —Yuuri soltó un fuerte gemido cuando volvió a pellizcar un pezón con sus dedos. Esos sonidos hacían que fuese difícil contenerse, tenía tantas ganas de quitarle el bóxer y follarlo hasta quedarse seco que le dolía el miembro de solo pensarlo.

Necesitaba besarlo. Sentir su sabor en carne propia y no dejar un centímetro de su piel sin haberla tocado con sus labios. Sabía que Yuuri estaba en su derecho de marcar ese límite pero le desesperaba, porque apenas podía contener lo que le hacía sentir.

Se irguió una vez más, buscando el último objeto que había sacado de su cajón de juguetes y que ahora estaba escondido entre las sábanas. Yuuri ahogó un jadeo cuando las vio y reconoció; pero aun así no tuvo piedad.

Tomó las pinzas y con cuidado apretó la pinza en el pezón de Yuuri, el cual al sentir la presión volvió a soltar un jadeo. Eran pinzas para principiantes, podía regular la presión y fue cuidadoso en elegir una que no fuese tan fuerte, aunque no pudo evitar elegir las pinzas mariposa, porque la cadena que las unía le abría un mundo de posibilidades.

Una vez puestas tiró de la cadena con delicadeza, logrando que Yuuri una vez más tirara de las esposas gimiendo desesperado, alzaba las caderas buscando la fricción, Víctor sabía que estaba desesperado porque en ningún momento había tocado su miembro. 

—Solo un poco más, Yuuri, ya falta poco —Víctor acarició su mejilla con cariño, inclinándose una vez más para estar a la altura de su rostro—. Necesito descargarme primero.

Volvió a la altura de sus tobillos y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo, besó con cariño sus piernas hasta llegar a la parte interior de sus muslos. Los gemidos de Yuuri lo acompañaban cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a su miembro. Siguió besando en la cara interna de sus muslos, la suavidad de su piel y lo blandito que era allí lo enloquecía, se aprovechó un poco para dejarle un chupetón casi en el borde del bóxer.

Siguió el camino de besos hacia arriba, Yuuri alzó las caderas desesperado buscando que lo tocara allí donde tanto necesitaba, pero omitió esa parte para besar con descaro su ombligo. 

Lo tomó de la cintura para enfocarse en ese lugar. Amaba el ombligo de Yuuri, le gustaba la forma en que se retorcía al pasar su lengua por ahí, como clavaba las uñas en las sábanas solo porque su lengua hacía contacto con su piel.

Amaba la forma en que sus pezones ahora estaban erectos y rosados, completamente expuestos a él y sensibles al tacto. No dudó en tirar un poco de la cadena con sus dientes, provocando un fuerte gemido en el japonés.

Siguió su camino hacia su cuello, besando y lamiendo hasta llegar a su mandíbula.

Besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz y su mentón. Todo para detenerse frente a sus labios, respirando el mismo aire mientras se miraban fijamente.

Amaba el color de ojos de Yuuri y la forma tan inocente en que lo miraba.

Lo besó por fin en la boca, deleitándose en ese acto y sujetándolo con fuerza por la cintura, como si fuese posible que Yuuri escapase de él.

Probó sus labios con la delicadeza de un primer beso. Delineó esa suave piel con la propia, sintiendo el contorno de su boca y presionando lentamente hasta que la necesidad de fundirse lo embargó y no pudo evitar introducir su lengua en él. 

Comenzó a recorrerlo con la lengua, saboreándolo en el acto y excitándose a más no poder al sentir la lengua contraria tocando la suya, comenzando un suave vaivén dentro de su boca.

Lo besó hasta que le faltó el aire, y aun después de eso siguió besando, porque sentía no era suficiente, siempre quería más de Yuuri.

Siguió besándolo mientras recorría su cuerpo con las manos, podía sentir el miembro de Yuuri chorreante, chocando con su piel y dejando un rastro de líquido preseminal. No le faltaba mucho y Víctor sabía cómo hacerlo culminar.

Soltó las pinzas mientras lamía dentro de su boca, el gemido de Yuuri se ahogó en el beso que aún compartían y quiso replicar esa sensación, por lo que volvió a llevar sus dedos a sus pezones, masajeándolos con descaro para sentir los jadeos de su sumiso en primera fila.

Llegó el punto en que Yuuri ya no podía sostener el beso debido a los gemidos que soltaba y Víctor lo tomó como una última señal, sin previo aviso llevó su boca a esos apetecibles botones ya rojizos de su sumiso, comenzó a chupar y lamer con más energía, manoseando el otro para que no se sintiese solo.

Le dolía la entrepierna de lo caliente que estaba y eso no mejoraba ahora que escuchaba los gemidos desesperados de Yuuri. Siguió apretando, chupando y lamiendo hasta que de pronto Yuuri arqueó su cuerpo contra el colchón, retorciendo sus piernas y gimiendo más fuerte. 

Sintió la corrida contra su estómago y aun así tuvo que bajar la mirada para ver como el japonés seguía corriéndose contra su cuerpo, manchándolos a ambos de su semen mientras jadeaba por las corrientes de placer que sentía.

Esa imagen le hizo perder el control, saberse el poseedor de una primera vez de Yuuri fue demasiado para su pobre mente y ya sin contenerse gateó sobre el aún atado japonés, aprovechando que se encontraba jadeando por el orgasmo metió su miembro en su boca sin previo aviso.

La sensación le hizo soltar un gemido ronco. Ansiaba desesperado encontrar alivio a su excitación y la boca caliente de Yuuri rodeando su miembro fue como una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo y centrando su calor en su miembro. Pero fue cuando la lengua de Yuuri se movió que perdió por completo los estribos.

Bastó con mirar a Yuuri un segundo para saber que podía seguir y después de eso no pudo parar en ningún momento. Deslizó su miembro dentro de su boca y lo sacó con brusquedad, repitiendo una y otra vez, conteniéndose un poco para no hacerle daño.

Se agarró del respaldo de la cama para tomar un mejor ángulo y comenzó a mover las caderas, metía y sacaba sin parar, sintiendo la cálida y húmeda boca de su sumiso y gimiendo cada vez que movía la lengua de una forma en que solo lo llevaba al borde. 

No iba a durar mucho, lo sabía. La sensación era demasiado deliciosa, el morbo de saber que Yuuri no podía moverse y que en ese momento estaba introduciendo casi todo su miembro en su boca era enloquecedor, sabía que estaba gimiendo más de lo normal pero ya no podía contenerse.

Cuando al fin entró todo, Yuuri movió la lengua alrededor de la base y eso fue suficiente para que se corriera en el acto.

Bastaron dos segundos en los que se corrió para alarmarse, salió de él y se apresuró a soltar una de las esposas, tomando a Yuuri del brazo para que se sentara y así evitar que se ahogara con su semen.

—Mierda, Yuuri, perdón. —Lo tomó de los hombros angustiado, el haberse corrido en esa posición era peligroso, Yuuri podía ahogarse—. Perdí el control, iba a correrme en tu cara pero no alcancé.

Yuuri se tocaba el cuello con la mano pero al parecer había terminado de tragar, tenía los ojos un tanto llorosos pero por lo demás estaba bien.

—No te preocupes, lo hice a propósito —esa mirada tímida que le encantaba—, quería que perdieras el control.

Lo estrujó en un abrazo después de esa frase, parecía que Yuuri estaba enfocado en volverlo loco.

—He sido un irresponsable contigo —se alejó para acariciarle la mejilla—. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, te has ganado un premio.

—¿Puedes desatarme? —rio Yuuri intentando levantar el otro brazo. Se sumó a sus risas mientras se inclinaba a soltarlo.

Le encantaba este nuevo trato que tenía con Yuuri, todo era mucho más natural y feliz.

—Lo iba a hacer de todas formas, puedes pedir otra cosa, lo que sea —sonrió satisfecho, cualquiera estaría así de feliz después de semejante orgasmo, no podía dejar de acariciar a Yuuri donde fuese, sus manos parecían no poder mantenerse quietas.

—Mmm… es que tengo muchos deseos —Yuuri se sobó las muñecas una vez lo soltó, por lo que se apresuró a hacer lo mismo con sus tobillos, después de todo había tirado tanto de las esposas que debía dolerle—. He estado pensando en las cosas que podría pedir en caso de ganarme algo.

—Veo que ya tomaste confianza —la sonrisa feliz de Yuuri era muy contagiosa—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

—Es que… tengo un fetiche —respondió Yuuri con las mejillas ya rojas.

—¿Aparte del masoquismo? —Lo pinchó Víctor—. Tú sí que eres goloso, quién diría que tuvieses tantos secretos, con lo adorable que te ves.

—¡Oye! Ponte serio —Yuuri hizo un puchero con la boca, la imagen era tan apetecible que tuvo que contener el impulso de robarle un beso—, es algo que me avergüenza.

No se le ocurría que acto siniestro y pervertido podría avergonzar a Yuuri después de lo que habían hecho, pero definitivamente quería saberlo.

—¿Es sobre la fiesta en el bar? Te dije que iremos —intentó darle confianza—. Ya hablaremos de las normas, pero creo que nos hará bien salir un rato.

—No es sobre eso… —murmuró Yuuri aún avergonzado.

—Bueno, si no rompe ninguno de los límites inquebrantables puedo hacerlo.

—No es nada raro, de hecho es bastante común en algunas personas —Yuuri bajó la cabeza más sonrojado que antes—. Antes no tenía este fetiche pero creo que me nació contigo… 

—Solo dime qué es —insistió Víctor intrigado.

Yuuri escondió la cabeza entre las piernas y murmuró algo.

—No te escucho —respondió divertido, lo tomó de la mano para que lo mirase—. ¿Qué es? Si quieres dímelo al oído.

Acercó su oreja a los labios de su sumiso y escuchó la petición con atención.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cubrió su rostro.

—Oh... Yuuri… no tienes idea de cuánto me fascinas —le tomó las mejillas con las manos y antes de que lo rechazara le plantó un sonoro beso—. Cumpliré tu fantasía mi cerdito.

El japonés se tapó la cara con las manos ya rojo de la vergüenza.

Al parecer tendría que ir de compras para premiar a su sumiso.

¿Dónde quedaría la tienda de disfraces más cercana?


	25. ¡Castígueme, oficial!

Llevaba casi media hora esperando a Víctor sentado en la cama.

Le había tocado trabajar mientras Víctor tenía el día libre, sabía que este solía salir de compras cuando libraba, rara vez se quedaba en casa descansando por lo que no le llamó la atención que al llegar encontrara el refrigerador rebosante de comida y al ruso lleno de energía; con paquetes por todas partes.

Se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas cuando le dijo que esa noche cumpliría una de sus fantasías. Nunca pensó que se atrevería a decirle sobre ese fetiche y mucho menos que se lo cumpliría. 

Francamente no sabía qué hacer, no pensó que llegaría tan lejos.

Estaba impaciente esperando verlo, Víctor había ido al baño a cambiarse para no “arruinar la sorpresa” por lo que él debía esperar a que llegara. 

Tenía su celular a mano, nunca habían hablado del tema de las fotografías, al menos no cuando se trataba de fotografiar a Víctor por lo que esperaba lograra al menos sacar alguna foto al comienzo, quería inmortalizar ese momento para siempre.

Escuchó un ruido en el baño y alzó la vista curioso justo para ver cómo la puerta se abría.

La visión le hizo tragar saliva para evitar que se le cayese la baba por semejante hombre ante él.

—¿Estás listo, Yuuri?

Sabía que tenía la boca un poco abierta de la impresión y el calor había viajado rápido a sus mejillas (y a otra parte de su anatomía) pero es que simplemente era demasiado sexy para él.

Víctor lucía un apretado traje de policía, el pantalón parecía ceñirse a su cuerpo resaltando su trasero de una forma muy apetecible, parecía que el traje estaba hecho para moldear su cuerpo y así mostrar a través de la tela cada músculo de su Amo. 

El gorro le daba un toque atrevido, sobre todo porque este lo traía de medio lado, casi a la par de su sonrisa traviesa. Yuuri bajó la mirada para dirigirse a su pantalón, a un costado podía ver unas esposas muy prometedoras y al otro lado tenía colgando la típica porra policial.

No tenía idea de dónde había conseguido lo que parecía ser un traje completo de policía, pero el hecho de que fuera más realista lo calentó a mil grados Celsius.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Víctor mordiéndose el labio con sensualidad y acercándose lentamente a él—. ¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

—S-sí —tartamudeó nervioso, hasta la cámara se le había olvidado, de pronto tenía unas ganas terribles de cometer una infracción.

—¿Sí, qué? —El ruso se inclinó frente a él, tocando su labio inferior con su pulgar, era un gesto tan común en Víctor y ahora parecía ser diez mil veces más erótico de lo normal—. Comenzaste desobedeciéndome, cerdito, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto? 

“Respira hondo, tú puedes con esto. Mejor síguele el juego, es tu fantasía después de todo”.

—Creo que tendrá que castigarme oficial —respondió lo más coqueto que pudo, esperaba no estar haciendo el ridículo al poner ese tono de voz y soltar esa risita de idiota—. Me he portado muuuy mal.

Sabía que estaba sonando como un actor porno mal pagado, ¡pero joder! ¡Apenas podía concentrarse! Ver a Víctor vestido de esa forma lo había puesto duro en un segundo.

El ruso abrió más los ojos ante esa respuesta, parecía sorprendido de su actitud, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes razón, te mereces un castigo —pensó que lo besaría al verlo acercarse, pero solo le mordió el labio con fuerza, sacándole un quejido de dolor—. Me encanta cuando usas ese tonito conmigo.

De pronto se encontró de cara a la cama, en un rápido movimiento Víctor lo había tomado de los hombros y lo había volteado con fuerza, su culo estaba repentinamente expuesto, el ruso no había tardado nada en bajarle los pantalones.

Sabía lo que venía ahora y la expectación no se comparaba al placer que sintió al recibir la primera nalgada. El dolor recorrió esa área de forma deliciosa, sentía el ardor en la piel y ese placer sencillo que venía después del dolor inicial. 

Era adicto a ese placer.

Chilló más fuerte al recibir la siguiente, su espalda arqueándose ante el dolor y el calor en sus mejillas se agolpaba con fuerza. Parecía que el ruso no buscaba contenerse y eso solo lo extasiaba, no bastaba con que utilizara el traje de policía, Víctor sabía a la perfección cuál era la actitud que debía tomar para hacerlo delirar de placer. 

—¡Más! —gritó justo en medio de un golpe, Víctor se detuvo tras él—. Por favor… más.

—No tienes idea de cómo me pones, Yuuri. —Sentía las manos de Víctor recorrer sus nalgas, apretando de vez en cuando y sintiendo el calor de su piel—. Pero debemos seguir con tu castigo. Quítate la ropa.

Víctor se levantó de la cama mientras él se apresuraba a quitarse el resto de la ropa, esperó obediente como siempre, de rodillas en la cama a que su Amo hiciese lo que quisiera con él.

No había mayor satisfacción que el dejarse poseer de esa forma, entregar su completa voluntad era algo que lo definía, ya no podía llamarlo un simple fetiche, ese era su estilo de vida y le encantaba.

Pero lo que más le encantaba era que fuese Víctor su Amo en la cama.

—De rodillas en el suelo, alza las manos hacia arriba.

Cayó al suelo en la posición ordenada, expectante de lo que vendría. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de Víctor, siempre sabía lo que le gustaba, era un experto en llevarlo a la cúspide del placer.

Sintió un metal frío envolviendo sus manos, no le había dado permiso para mirarlo, pero estaba seguro de que le había puesto las esposas porque sintió la cadena que las unía. 

—Mírame.

Alzó la vista esperando no verse demasiado necesitado, aunque la erección que portaba en ese momento lo delataba.

Víctor le regaló esa sonrisa perversa que solía poner cuando actuaba como Amo, sabía que lo que se venía era auspiciado por la mente pervertida del ruso y eso solo podía significar que lo disfrutaría como siempre lo hacía.

De pronto la porra de policía que Víctor tenía se encontraba rozando sus labios, no tuvo que recibir una orden para saber lo que su Amo quería.

Abrió la boca, pasando la lengua lentamente por ella sin dejar de mirarlo, era extrañamente suave, parecía tener una cubierta de barniz que hacía que la madera se deslizara por su lengua sin generarle mucha fricción.

Siguió lamiendo ante los ojos excitados de Víctor, ya podía saber cuándo estaba caliente con solo mirarlo, después de todo, llevaban casi cinco meses de tener una relación Amo-sumiso, sabía cómo ponerlo para hacerlo desesperarse. 

Tendría que usar esas tácticas, porque en ese momento él era el desesperado, la dureza en su entrepierna se estaba tornando dolorosa y solo Víctor podía darle alivio.

Se alzó un poco más, buscando que su rostro quedara cerca de la entrepierna de su Amo mientras seguía lamiendo el objeto de madera, sin dejar de mirarlo le sonrió de forma más coqueta. Tuvo que tragarse la vergüenza, siempre había pensado que el tomar esa actitud lo ponía en ridículo, pero por alguna razón parecía tener resultados en Víctor.

—Está delicioso, Oficial… Pero preferiría lamer otra parte —endulzó la voz mientras mantenía esa expresión atrevida, desvió la lengua de la porra hacia el bulto cada vez más notorio en el pantalón del ruso, muerto de vergüenza pero envalentonado por la calentura dejó una lenta lamida sobre la tela—, ¿puedo probar aquí, Oficial? 

Víctor se quedó estático, mirándolo fijamente y provocando que el color se concentrara en sus mejillas. ¿Habría hecho el ridículo? Sabía que estaba siendo muy atrevido, un sumiso por lo general no se tomaba esas atribuciones… pero era un hombre desesperadamente caliente.

—Puedes probar —respondió Víctor con la voz más ronca que antes. De pronto lo tomó del cabello mientras se bajaba la bragueta, sacó su miembro erecto con cierta dificultad del pantalón—. Pero te advierto, si haces que me corra sin querer antes de que pueda entrar en ti, lo único que te follará esta noche será la porra. 

—Sí, Amo —sabía a qué venía esa advertencia, no era la primera vez que la recibía. 

A veces Víctor no quería correrse antes de entrar en él, por alguna razón siempre quería terminar en su interior en vez de su boca o cara, por lo que Yuuri debía tomar ciertas precauciones al hacerle un oral.

Nada de mirarlo ni gemir mientras se lo hacía, mucho menos morderlo suavemente o perder el control entre cada chupada. No sabía en qué le afectaba a Víctor el que lo mirase mientras le hacía un oral o que gimiera, pero aceptaba esas normas cuando se lo ordenaba porque el premio final era muy placentero.

Con cuidado envolvió su miembro con la boca. Escuchar el gemido de satisfacción de Víctor le dijo que iba por buen camino, comenzó a mover la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo el ya conocido sabor de la piel de su Amo, movía la lengua a medida que chupaba, de vez en cuando dando suaves succiones que hacían a Víctor soltar palabrotas en ruso.

Cuando la mandíbula comenzó a dolerle por el esfuerzo de tener la boca tan abierta, sacó el miembro por completo de él. Lo tomó con las manos y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras daba cortas lamidas, dejando besitos de vez en cuando y enfocándose en estimular la punta del glande. Siempre que hacía eso Víctor gemía más fuerte, tenía una mano fuertemente agarrada a su cabello dándole olas de dolor bastante precisas.

—Suficiente —de pronto las manos de Víctor lo apartaron de su objetivo, no pudo evitar soltar un puchero frustrado—. No me hagas esos sonidos si esperas que me controle, Yuuri.

—Lo siento, Oficial Nikiforov—volvió a utilizar el mismo tono dulce, mordiéndose el labio e intentando verse inocente en vez de estúpido, lo que menos quería era que el ruso se controlara—. ¿Me he ganado otro castigo?

Víctor respiró más fuerte de lo usual.

—Me vas a matar, Yuuri. 

Volvió a tomarlo de un brazo obligándolo a levantarse, con fuerza lo giró para aventarlo en la cama y dejar nuevamente su culo desnudo y expuesto ante él.

Comenzó una renovada sesión de spanking que lo dejó sin aliento de tanto chillar, cuando ya tenía el trasero hirviendo por el ardor de cada golpe Víctor pareció por fin calmarse, dejándolo en esa incómoda posición para ir a buscar el lubricante y los preservativos.

Recibió con entusiasmo el primer dedo lubricado en su interior, no pudo evitar alzar un poco las caderas buscando más contacto, pero bastó con que se moviera para que el tacto lo abandonara y recibiera un fuerte nalgazo que lo hizo chillar de dolor, tenía esa zona demasiado sensible gracias a la sesión de spanking.

—Quieto —ordenó Víctor.

—Sí, Amo.

Se mantuvo estático mientras recibía nuevamente el dedo en su interior, la fricción de sus pieles era algo que le encantaba y ese sentimiento aumentó cuando otro dedo se introdujo en él. 

Soltó un gemido de placer cuando Víctor comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de él, abriendo de vez en cuando los dedos como tijeras para dilatarlo más, esperaba expectante lo que se venía, esa era su parte favorita.

Cuando iban por el cuarto dedo Víctor paró de pronto, sacando todas sus falanges dentro de él y posicionándose detrás. Alzó las caderas esperando que entrara de golpe en él y lo hiciera ver estrellitas cuando de pronto sintió algo más grueso y frío entrando lentamente en su interior.

Giró asustado para verificar qué era y volvió a recibir una fuerte palmada que lo hizo gemir.

—Vista al frente. 

Escondió la cabeza entre los cojines mientras sentía el objeto entrando con suavidad en él, rozando cada centímetro de sus paredes internas y haciéndolo gemir como loco contra las almohadas. 

Nunca pensó que Víctor lo penetraría con la porra, era un poco más ancha que el miembro del ruso y definitivamente más larga, aunque sabía que su Amo no había introducido ni la mitad en él.

Comenzó con suaves movimientos, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez. Estaba hecho un desastre, sentía cómo el calor recorría su piel en oleadas, su rostro caliente y sudoroso ante tantos estímulos. No podía hacer más que gemir mientras Víctor metía y sacaba el objeto con una lentitud desesperante.

—N-no… Por favor —suplicó ya colapsado, sabía que uno de los fetiches de Víctor era hacerlo rogar desesperado y vaya que lo había logrado rápido ahora.

—¿Por favor, qué? ¿Crees que estás en posición de pedir algo, cerdito? 

—Por favor, Amo… lo quiero dentro m-mío —le costaba respirar de lo abrumadora que era esa sensación, pero ya no podía más.

De pronto Víctor sacó el objeto de su interior, sintió movimientos atrás y no pudo evitar girar un poco la cabeza para mirar.

Se salvó de la nalgada solo porque Víctor estaba mirando hacia abajo, poniéndose el preservativo en su propia erección. La imagen en sí era arrebatadora, sobre todo porque el ruso en ningún momento se había sacado el uniforme.

Volvió la vista al frente para evitar más castigos y como premio recibió el miembro de Víctor por completo dentro de él.

Soltó un gemido de placer y alivio por partes iguales, la porra podía ser muy excitante pero no se comparaba con tener a Víctor dentro de él. Las manos del ruso se aferraron fuerte a su cintura para comenzar a penetrarlo sin piedad.

Estaba excitado como nunca, sintiendo la fuerza que Víctor aplicaba al someterlo y cómo su miembro tocaba esa parte que siempre lo hacía ver estrellitas. Sabía que si Víctor se había apresurado a golpear de inmediato allí era porque necesitaba correrse pronto.

Se dejó llevar, sintiendo cómo el ruso seguía embistiendo con fuerza y su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, apenas podía sujetarse de las sábanas mientras gemía presa del placer. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo Víctor salió de él y con un rápido movimiento lo giró, metiéndose entre sus piernas y penetrándolo nuevamente hasta el fondo.

Chilló cuando entró, más por la sensación que por la sorpresa. De esa forma podía ver a Víctor follándolo sin piedad, usando ese uniforme que lo hacía ver tan endemoniadamente sexy.

Sus ojos viéndose más oscuros, la expresión de deseo mientras embestía sin parar, sacando casi todo su miembro de su interior para luego empujar con más fuerza y así apretar con la punta de su polla esa parte que lo hacía delirar de placer. El gorro de policía hace rato había volado a otra parte.

Giró la cabeza buscando su celular y gracias a kami que estaba cerca de él, ni siquiera tuvo que estirarse para tomarlo y con dificultad (ya que aún se encontraba esposado) abrió la cámara para sacarle una foto al sorprendido ruso.

Soltó un gemido al recibir una embestida particularmente fuerte y casi deja caer el celular encima de él.

—Te estás volviendo más atrevido —Víctor sonreía mientras lo embestía, no quiso perderse esa imagen por lo que volvió a apuntar la cámara hacia él, sacando fotos sin parar pero con dificultad por lo abrumadoras que se sentían las embestidas—, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para sacar fotos.

—Vale la pena el esfuerz… ¡Ooh! —soltó otro chillido al sentir cómo Víctor golpeaba más fuerte, de pronto ya no tenía el celular en sus manos y la cámara apuntaba hacia él—¡No! a mí no.

Víctor sostenía su muslo con una mano y con la otra apuntaba a su rostro, al parecer estaba grabando porque ya no sentía el flash de la cámara. Las embestidas subieron de ritmo, solo era capaz de gemir contra las sábanas y evitar a toda costa mirar hacia su celular.

Bueno, se lo merecía por no preguntar. Aunque seguía valiendo la pena el que Víctor lo estuviese embistiendo mientras usaba ese traje de policía sexy.

Estaba cerca de terminar y le daba vergüenza hacerlo frente a la cámara, volteó el rostro intentando esconderlo entre las sábanas mientras gemía incoherencias. El agarre de Víctor en su muslo se había hecho cada vez más fuerte y esa era la cuota de dolor necesaria para que terminara corriéndose con fuerza debajo de él.

Su mente quedó en blanco por un momento mientras sentía cómo su interior se contraía por la fuerza del orgasmo. Toda la energía de su cuerpo había sido drenada y ahora Víctor se encontraba moviéndolo de arriba hacía abajo con la fuerza de sus penetraciones, buscando culminar pronto dentro de él.

El orgasmo lo había dejado incapaz de moverse, miró a Víctor suplicante para que este terminara pronto, la sobredosis de sensaciones estaba por terminar de abrumarlo cuando Víctor al fin lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura, dejando la cámara a un lado y terminando al fin por correrse.

Se dejó caer sobre él una vez terminó. Yuuri soltó un gemido de protesta ante el repentino peso, más cuando Víctor se levantó un poco solo para tomar sus manos esposadas y meterse entremedio, envolviéndolos en un apretujado abrazo.

—¿Te gustó tu fantasía? —Volvía a tener esos ojos zafiro tan cerca de él y sin contenerse soltó un suspiro. Otra cosa que amaba de Víctor era esa forma que tenía de mirarlo después de un orgasmo. 

—Fue perfecta —sonrió Yuuri—, solo me faltó sacarte fotos de cuerpo completo.

—Puedo posar para ti si quieres, pero me tendrás que dar algo a cambio —le guiñó un ojo logrando que su corazón hiciera volteretas.

—Haré lo que sea. 

—Quiero un beso —Víctor delineó sus labios con un dedo, la delicadeza con la que lo tocaba a veces lograba afectarlo, llenaba de esperanza su pobre corazón y tenía que recordarse con fuerza que Víctor no le pertenecía.

—¿Por qué? —No entendía esa obsesión que tenía el ruso, sabía que podía ser algo sencillo para él, pero considerando los sentimientos de Yuuri, prefería protegerse a sí mismo y evitar enamorarse aún más de Víctor, al menos hasta que este aclarara sus sentimientos.

—Solo un beso, Yuuri… prometo que no te presionaré más —Víctor hizo un puchero de lo más adorable—. Besarte es delicioso, quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo pero tú no me dejas… 

—Está bien —aceptó, también se moría por besarlo y no le haría mal saltarse las reglas por una vez, después de todo, Víctor seguía en su interior, así que aún contaba como situación sexual.

Se acercaron para fundirse en un esperado beso por ambos. Le gustaba sentir la calidez de la boca de Víctor, el cariño que este parecía transmitir mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con su pulgar. Sus lenguas entraron rápidamente en una danza intima que conocían de memoria y Yuuri suspiró en el beso. 

Amaba la forma en que Víctor movía sus labios mientras lo besaba, parecía querer sentir su contorno para luego fundirse más en su boca, moviendo su lengua dentro de él y mordiendo sus labios de vez en cuando. Parecía querer sentirlo de todas las formas posibles y Yuuri estaba más que feliz de dejarse besar, a pesar de que era él quien lo había puesto como un límite.

Y es que necesitaba protegerse, no podía llegar y entregarse por completo si Víctor no lo amaba de la misma forma. Pero estando así, con el ruso aún dentro de él y besándolo después de insistir tanto, le gustaba pensar que Víctor también lo amaba de vuelta, que todo lo que hacía para que se sintiera amado estaba haciendo algo en el corazón del ruso y que por fin podrían permitirse amarse.

O tal vez solo quedaría atrapado en un amor no correspondido, tal como le había dicho Tadashi.

Frenó el beso apenas ese pensamiento llegó a su cabeza. Víctor lo miraba agitado, parecía que algo de lujuria se había prendido en él a juzgar por su oscura mirada.

—Ya es suficiente —murmuró Yuuri. Intentó moverse bajo él y los dos soltaron un gemido cuando Víctor se deslizó fuera de su interior.

—Lo siento, me emocioné —Víctor se levantó al fin, acomodó su uniforme y tomó la llave que tenía colgando del cinturón—. Aunque disfrute mucho de tenerte atado te voy a liberar, aún tenemos que conversar sobre la fiesta de la próxima semana, hay que establecer los términos.

—Está bien —Yuuri se dejó liberar, bajó la mirada hacia el torso de Víctor y vio con preocupación que había manchado el uniforme con su semen—. Te manché. Tendrás que mandarlo a lavar para poder devolverlo… lo siento.

Víctor bajó la mirada al escucharlo, alzó una ceja divertido al percatarse de la húmeda mancha que tenía en el estómago.

—No te preocupes, es un lindo recuerdo —le guiñó un ojo para luego voltearse y caminar hasta su closet—. Además no necesito devolverlo, lo compré. Podemos usarlo cuando quieras.

Enrojeció al escuchar eso, más por todas las imágenes que le vinieron a la mente al pensar que ese uniforme sería algo permanente, podría llenar su teléfono de imágenes si así lo quería.

Se levantó para limpiarse un poco cuando Víctor lo atajó, entregándole su pijama y comenzando a cambiarse de ropa.

—Podemos bañarnos mañana juntos, ahora tengo ganas de acurrucarme contigo —recibió un sonoro beso en la mejilla que lo dejó sintiendo mariposas en el estómago—. Vamos a acostarnos, podemos hablar ahí de la fiesta.

—¿No haremos un anexo en el contrato para eso? —Abrió las mantas para acostarse en la cama y rápidamente soltó un quejido por lo frías que estaban las sábanas—. Creo que necesito traer mi calientacamas aquí si no quiero congelarme.

—Yo soy tu calientacamas —los brazos de Víctor lo envolvieron en un apretado abrazo y por una vez Yuuri no se quejó, el frío requería medidas extremas por lo que se acurrucó rápidamente quedando casi debajo de Víctor. —. Sí que estás helado.

—Hablemos de la fiesta, tengo ganas de ir —sus rostros estaban muy cerca y eso a Yuuri se le hizo tan intimo que su corazón revoloteó—. ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? Yo tengo muy pocas.

—Tienes que llevar el collar de sumiso —respondió Víctor de inmediato, al parecer ya lo tenía pensado—. No quiero que nadie te vea y piense que estás disponible. 

—Me imaginé que querrías el collar, me parece bien —en realidad hasta le calentaba la idea de llevarlo.

El collar del sumiso podía variar de forma, pero por lo general era de cuero negro y envolvía el cuello hasta el centro, donde tenía un aro de metal del cual se podía enganchar una correa si es que se quería. A veces lo utilizaban cuando Víctor quería someterlo por completo, pero en las fiestas de BDSM los sumisos y esclavos lo usaban para demostrar que eran parte de una relación y que por lo tanto no estaban disponibles.

—Y no quiero que hables con otros Amos —agregó Víctor ahora con un deje de amargura en la voz—, eres muy lindo y sé que resaltarás, así que solo puedes hablar con otros sumisos o con personas que tal vez conozcas… pero con Amos definitivamente no.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con voz inocente. Sabía perfectamente lo posesivo que era Víctor pero muchas veces le gustaba pincharlo un poco.

—Porque eres mío —Víctor se inclinó hacia él, pensó que lo besaría cuando de pronto el ruso dejó una mordida en su hombro sacándole un gemido de dolor—. No me tientes, cerdito, sabes que no tengo problema en demostrarte a quién perteneces.

—Está bien, nada de hablar con otro Amo —aceptó risueño. La verdad es que con su timidez dudaba en que se acercara a hablar con alguien, pero nunca se sabe. Él solo quería ir a ver los talleres y quizás aprender algo nuevo, el que era realmente sociable era Víctor. 

Eso le recordó la condición que pondría, y es que él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ver a Víctor rodeado de personas que se lo coman con los ojos.

—Yo también tengo una condición —mencionó ante la atenta mirada de Víctor—. Nada de hablar con otros sumisos. Y no quiero verte coqueteando con otras personas.

Víctor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Pero si yo jamás he hecho eso!

—¿Cómo que no? ¡Cuando estábamos en Kioto no tuviste problema en coquetearle a todos los clientes! —soltó Yuuri con amargura—. Además, siempre actúas así, las pocas veces que te he visto interactuar con los clientes en la pastelería eres todo risitas. 

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan celoso? —Ver los ojos burlones de Víctor solo terminó por avergonzarlo.

—¡No estoy siendo celoso! Mira, no te digo nada porque le coquetees a los clientes, pero esto es distinto. No quiero que mi Amo le esté sonriendo y riendo los chistes a otras personas en esa clase de fiestas.

Víctor se mordió el labio, se sorprendió de ver un ligero sonrojo en su cara, pero se distrajo cuando el ruso le acarició la mejilla.

—Me encanta cuando te pones así conmigo. No te preocupes, yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, solo mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo a pesar del claro rubor de ambos. Yuuri tuvo que contener el impulso de estirarse y besarlo, principalmente porque no quería presionar las cosas.

—¿Alguna otra condición? —preguntó entonces Víctor rompiendo el silencio. De alguna forma habían terminado siendo las condiciones del sumiso en vez de las del Amo.

—¿Cómo iremos vestidos?

Era una pregunta importante, después de todo el protocolo de vestuario en las fiestas BDSM era distinto, variaba entre cada persona o pareja que asistía, pero la mitad de los asistentes solía utilizar indumentaria de látex negro, resaltando sus atributos sexuales o los de sus sumisos y esclavos. El resto solía ir con ropa formal y uno que otro curioso iba vestido de forma casual.

—Mmm… creo que mejor vamos de terno, tendría que revisar tu ropa y ver si podemos ir a la par, si no, podemos usar la misma corbata o algo que demuestre que vamos juntos.

—¿No te basta con el collar? —preguntó curioso.

—Solo me gustaría llevar algo que fuese de los dos, tal vez una marca o un amuleto —Víctor entrecerró los ojos meditando—. ¿Qué te parece un arete?

—¿Quieres que me ponga un arete? —Se espantó Yuuri—. Pero eso es permanente.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? —Víctor hizo un puchero—. Eres mi sumiso pero no tienes ninguna marca mía.

—Puse el anillado y los piercings como límites inquebrantables, Víctor, no quiero llevar algo tan permanente en la piel —respondió Yuuri seguro, después de todo él tenía un trabajo y por lo tanto una imagen física que mantener. 

—Un aro no es un piercing —reclamó Víctor—. ¿Y si no necesitas perforarte las orejas? Podría ser uno de esos aretes que se ponen con imanes.

Eso no sonaba tan mal, podría usarlo para la fiesta y luego quitárselo, así no necesitaba perforarse la piel. 

Siempre haba sido estricto con el tema de las marcas. Los Amos en general tenían algo de posesividad y solían buscar marcar a su sumiso como una forma de sumisión absoluta. Yuuri siempre se había negado a tener alguna marca en su cuerpo, después de todo había tenido cuatro Amos antes de Víctor, si se hubiese dejado marcar ahora tendría varias perforaciones o tatuajes y eso era algo que no quería para él.

Además, esa clase de marcas eran para una relación Amo-sumiso estable. Lo que tenía con Víctor en ese momento no era suficiente y lo sabía. Amaba a Víctor y llegaba al punto de que le dolía quererlo de esa forma y que el ruso aún no le respondiese, por eso sabía no podía darle una marca permanente. 

Tal vez si Víctor aclarase sus sentimientos podrían conversarlo, pero para Yuuri era un tema delicado y muy importante, por ahora prefería limitarse a una marca pasajera.

—Me parece bien —aceptó al fin.

—¡Amazing! —Víctor le plantó un beso en la mejilla sacándole nuevamente colores—. Los mandaré a hacer mañana mismo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Yuuri.

Yuuri escondió su rostro en el cuello de Víctor, era sencillamente vergonzoso y necesitaba esconder su sonrojo al menos por una vez. Además el cuello de Víctor tenía ese aroma varonil que siempre lograba calmarlo.

—Entonces… ¿eso es todo? —murmuró en su oído. El cansancio estaba comenzando a adormecerlo y el calor del cuerpo de Víctor se estaba volviendo muy agradable, era el ambiente perfecto para dormir largo y tendido.

—Creo que eso es todo. ¿Seguro que está bien para ti ir de traje? No te pregunté sobre la ropa de látex porque siempre me ha parecido que no te gusta mucho, cuando te hice usar esa ropa interior no te veías muy feliz, más parecías asustado.

No pudo evitar soltar un escalofrío al recordar eso. La verdad es que no le gustaba mucho usar látex, su segundo Amo estaba obsesionado con ello. Georgi siempre lo hacía usar esa ropa y no se contentaba con eso, le gustaba usar atuendos de látex también y muy rara vez lo vio usando otro material que no fuese ese. Llegó a tal punto en que después de él ya no quiso saber nada más de ese material.

Excepto cuando se trataba de condones, por supuesto.

—Es cierto, no me gusta el látex —admitió moviendo la cabeza de su escondite para mirar al ruso. Víctor volvió a acariciar su mejilla con cariño.

—¿Y eso por qué? Te veías delicioso cuando usaste esa ropa, estoy seguro de que te quedaría bien cualquier cosa de ese material.

—Solo… tuve una mala experiencia. Dejémoslo así. —No quiso mencionar más, porque sabía que Víctor no quería escucharlo hablar de otros Amos. 

—Puedes contarme, tal vez no es tan terrible. Recuerda que pensabas lo mismo de la tortura de pezones y bien que gemías como loco cuando lo hicimos.

—Esto es distinto —respondió avergonzado—, además tengo prohibido hablar de otros Amos en esta cama ¿recuerdas?

La caricia se detuvo de forma instantánea. La expresión de Víctor se torno más seria, pero parecía estar forzándose por verse relajado.

—Por esta vez prefiero saber. 

—Me pregunto quién es el masoquista aquí —intentó desviar el tema sin éxito porque Víctor seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta. Soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Cuando estaba en Detroit tuve un Amo que estaba obsesionado con el tema del látex. Era la única ropa que él utilizaba y me hacía usar trajes a mí también, no podía correrse si no había como mínimo una prenda de látex en contacto con su piel.

Omitió el hecho de que a Georgi le fascinaba el dog training y que también logró que se espantara un poco de esa práctica, afortunadamente Víctor nunca mostró interés en ello por lo que no tuvo que mencionarlo.

Víctor se aclaró la garganta, al parecer buscando qué decir. Parecía estar conteniendo mucho sus emociones.

—Así que… ¿te hizo usar tanto el látex que ya no quieres usarlo más? Eso quiere decir que te acuerdas de él cada vez que usas ese material ¿cierto?

—Claro que no, solo me genera un poco de rechazo. Es que no lo entiendes, Víctor, ¡era demasiado! lo único que quería era hacerme utilizar ropa interior de látex o trajes elaborados de distintos colores. Hasta los látigos eran de ese material y con el tiempo me cansé. Lo dejé con él porque era absurdo que no pudiese correrse sin esa cosa.

Víctor respiró hondo después de eso, volvía a tener ese gracioso tic en el ojo que a veces le daba.

—Veo que te acuerdas muy bien de él.

—Bueno, a pesar de todo es una buena persona y las cosas terminaron bien. 

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—¿Usarías látex conmigo? —Se rio ante la pregunta pero al ver los ojos serios de Víctor frenó de inmediato.

—¿Es en serio? Pero te acabo de decir que no me gusta… aunque si tengo que hacerlo lo haré.

—Dices que no te gustaba con él, te pregunto si quieres hacerlo conmigo —precisó Víctor. A veces actuaba tan raro que lograba perderlo, ahora mismo no entendía por qué estaba tan serio ¿qué había dicho?

—Sí es lo que mi Amo quiere así lo haré.

Víctor volvió a evaluarlo con la mirada, no se esperó para nada que de pronto se lanzase a besarlo, sus manos sujetándolo de la cintura y clavando sus uñas en su piel.

—Tenías razón. No soporto que nombres a otros Amos en esta cama —susurró contra su boca.

De un momento a otro ya le había sacado su ropa interior y ahora estaba frotándose sobre él, sujetándole las manos con fuerza sobre el colchón y besándolo como nunca.

Cuando el ruso bajó sus labios hasta su cuello sonrió triunfante.

Le encantaba cómo se ponía Víctor cuando estaba celoso.


	26. Haces que mi corazón arda - parte 1

La fiesta comenzaba tarde, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de ir a sus departamentos después del trabajo y cambiarse de ropa. Luego, se encontraron en la calle que estaba fuera del bar. Yuuri llegó más temprano, por lo que vio a mucha gente con distintas vestimentas entrar al lugar. Desvió la mirada de la puerta del bar, cuidándose de no mirar demasiado a nadie.

Llevaba el pelo hacía atrás, tal como había acordado con Víctor en la mañana, además de un abrigo negro y largo que tapaba su atuendo.

Estaba nervioso: la ropa que utilizaba en ese momento era bastante singular; Víctor le había dicho que fuese con pantalón de traje y camisa roja, con los primeros botones desabrochados para que así luciera mejor el collar de sumiso que utilizaría. Había cumplido con la orden de su Amo, solo que había llevado las cosas un poco más lejos.

Fue en parte por sugerencia de Chris y, en parte, porque hace tiempo tenía ganas de darle una sorpresa a Víctor; por lo que debajo del traje que debía llevar, tenía puesta ropa bastante… especial:

Era negra y completamente apegada a su piel. En el pecho tenía franjas de malla transparente y pedrería brillante cruzando su cuerpo, el traje cubría hasta sobre su ombligo y en la parte de abajo solo alcanzaba a cubrir sus nalgas. Era elegante y a la vez sumamente erótico, sumándole a su peinado hacía atrás y que estaba usando lentes de contacto en vez de sus típicos lentes azules… Ya ni parecía él mismo.

Luego de ponerse el traje especial de pole dance, se cubrió con la ropa que Víctor había pedido y, agregándole el abrigo negro, se veía como una persona común y corriente, solo que vestido de forma un poco más elegante.

—Hola, guapo.

El susurro en su oído lo sobresaltó. Se dio la vuelta un tanto molesto para ver a Víctor con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te tardaste —le reprochó.

—Lo siento mucho. Se me había olvidado el celular, así que tuve que volver.

Yuuri aprovechó de mirarlo disimuladamente mientras Víctor buscaba cosas en sus bolsillos. El ruso lucía arrebatador, ese traje negro y ajustado debía estar prohibido. Se mordió el labio para contener el impulso de acercarse a ver su trasero, sabía que pronto tendría la oportunidad y realmente lo esperaba con ansias.

—Aquí está, pensé que también se me había olvidado —Víctor sacó un collar de su bolsillo y, al verlo, su cuerpo tembló de emoción—. Una vez tengas esto puesto, me obedeces en todo lo que te diga. Ya conoces las reglas.

—Sí, Amo —respondió mirando fijamente el collar. Se relamía los labios de la expectativa.

—Veo que estás ansioso. Gírate para que te lo ponga.

Se apresuró a obedecerlo, sintiendo la parte fría del metal tocar su cuello mientras el cuero lo envolvía. Víctor terminó de ajustar el collar de sumiso y aprovechó que Yuuri estaba de espaldas para dejar una rápida nalgada, para luego tomarlo por la cintura y hacer que voltearse.

—Ahora ponte esto, será nuestra marca por hoy.

Su Amo le pasó un solo arete. Estaba hecho con imanes, así no tenía que perforarse la piel y el diseño era bastante sencillo, pero especial:

El fondo era negro con una figura blanca, parecía ser un yin y el yang con tres círculos en vez de dos, solo que esta forma simbolizaba la bandera del orgullo BDSM.

El trisquel era el símbolo con el que se identificaban en el mundo exterior. Fue creado en los 90’ por un americano del cual Yuuri no recordaba el nombre, era una variedad del trisquel celta y cada arco simbolizaba algo diferente. 

El círculo exterior simbolizaba la unión y protección de la sociedad BDSM; cómo esta protegía a sus miembros y lo unidos que eran entre sí. 

Los tres arcos podían significar muchísimas cosas: podían ser las tres principales normas de una relación BDSM (seguro, sano y consensual), los tres roles que una persona podía asumir (Amo, sumiso o switch) o los tres principales grupos en los que se pueden desarrollar (bondage/disciplina, dominación/sumisión o sadismo/masoquismo).

Aunque lo que más le gustaba a Yuuri eran los tres agujeros que tenía el símbolo. Siempre debían ser agujeros, ya que significaban el vacío existente en una persona y cómo este debía complementarse con otra para llevar a cabo una relación de BDSM, los juegos siempre implicaban el contacto con otro ser humano.

Le gustaba pensar que tener una vida inmersa en su mundo significaba una vida en compañía de otras personas y no de soledad. Aunque eso nunca había cobrado un significado tan importante hasta que había conocido a Víctor.

Yuuri sonrió con solo mirarlo, era el amuleto perfecto para los dos.

Se apresuró a ponerse el arete mientras Víctor hacía lo mismo. Una vez listos, se miraron sonrientes y más fue su felicidad cuando Víctor se inclinó a dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Listo para entrar?

—Sí, Amo. Cuando quiera.

—Entonces vamos, dentro puedes sacarte la chaqueta.

Ingresaron a la mampara del bar, donde el guardia protegía la entrada; había una fila para ingresar, la cual avanzaba rápidamente a medida que las personas se identificaban. Esta vez habría un sector habilitado para guardar ropa y pertenencias. Yuuri se apresuró a dejar su abrigo allí.

—Sabía que te verías hermoso —Víctor delineó su mejilla con un dedo, provocando una corriente por su cuerpo—. Ya tengo ganas de sacarte la ropa.

—Esa es mi parte favorita —sonrió Yuuri coqueto, provocando un guiño de su Amo.

Llegaron junto al guardia, el cual pidió la identificación. Víctor entregó sus propios datos y los de Yuuri, las fiestas solían exigir más seguridad que los días de bar en general, además de llevar un coste extra por entrar.

—Las reglas son las de siempre: este es un lugar para relajarse, así que nada de peleas y sexo en público. Los talleres y demostraciones son con fines educativos y de comunidad, quien quiera entrar a participar es bajo su propia responsabilidad, pero nada de sexo. Todos deben respetar los collares ajenos y nada de meterse con los sumisos o esclavos de otras personas. Están completamente prohibidas las fotografías y grabaciones. Se exige discreción. —El guardia los miraba serio, aunque más parecía aburrido, probablemente porque debía repetir eso a todas las personas que entraban a la fiesta—. Durante este evento no se venderá ninguna bebida alcohólica. Está prohibido entrar en estado de ebriedad o drogado de alguna forma, todo lo que ocurra adentro debe ser de forma completamente segura, sana y consensual. Por último, este año se exige que todos los sumisos y esclavos utilicen calzado: el año pasado hubo un incidente con unos vasos y no queremos heridos; queremos que este sea un lugar seguro para todos.

—Entendido, seguiremos todas las reglas —respondió Víctor.

—Está prohibido el ingreso de menores de veinte años —el guardia hizo un gesto leve hacia él. Yuuri se preocupó de no mirarlo demasiado ya que tenía puesto un collar de sumiso y debía empezar a actuar como tal.

—Mi sumiso tiene veintitrés años, no hay problema —sonrió Víctor.

Después de que Víctor mostrase su identificación (su Amo se había quedado con su carnet, por lo que él solo debía esperar en silencio) lograron al fin pasar a la fiesta. El ruso se aseguró de enganchar una cadena a su collar, por lo que debía caminar cerca de él para no sentir el tirón del amarre en su cuello.

Yuuri sonrió casi automáticamente; habían llegado justo entrando a su apogeo, las luces estaban en un tono más rojizo de lo usual y, a pesar de que no habían vuelto al bar en un par de meses, Yuuri seguía recordando cada detalle, solo que esta vez todo estaba siendo utilizado.

Todo.

Miró a su alrededor intentando abarcar cada rincón. Las vestimentas variaban donde sea que mirara: la mayoría utilizaba ropas bastante extravagantes; el látex negro y rojo se encontraba en todas partes, utilizando atuendos ajustados y sumamente eróticos. Yuuri tuvo que tener especial cuidado en no mirar demasiado a los Amos que había a su alrededor. 

Se podía notar quiénes eran sumisos y esclavos por sus atuendos. La gran mayoría estaban desnudos, solo vistiendo el collar de sumiso, la correa y tacones; otros estaban vestidos como él y había algunos que también utilizaban atuendos de látex que le hacían recordar con rechazo la obsesión de Georgi.

Eso le hacía agradecer que Víctor le hubiese hecho utilizar traje, porque su timidez le habría hecho sentirse abrumado al estar completamente desnudo y a ojos de los demás.

Aun así, se sintió más tranquilo viendo a los sumisos. Algunos le sonreían de paso al ver su collar, no había problema en interactuar con otros como él mientras no se acercara a los Amos.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor mientras seguía los pasos de Víctor. En una parte, estaba el potro de adoración de pies y sobre él una mujer vestida completamente de látex rojo, con unos zapatos de tacón de al menos veinte centímetros y un hombre semidesnudo arrodillado junto a ella, lamiendo y besando sus zapatos con vehemencia.

Una de las sillas inmovilizadoras estaba siendo ocupada por una sumisa, la cual recibía latigazo tras latigazo de su Amo sin emitir aún ningún gemido de dolor. Yuuri se quedó mirándola, admirado de su resistencia. Él, probablemente, ya estaría soltando jadeos en su posición.

Víctor lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo entre las personas para acercarse a una de las multitudes. Sabía que no tenía permitido hablar con nadie, así que se quedó en silencio mirando lo que ocurría frente a él.

En un rincón estaba un grupo del orgullo leather. Víctor con un gesto le indicó que se quedara allí mientras se iba a conversar con alguien de ese grupo. Todos eran hombres musculosos envueltos en cuero, el grupo “leather” era una subdivisión del BDSM en general, compuesto en su mayoría por hombres viriles y musculosos que preferían otros hombres con las mismas características. Yuuri siempre había tenido una inclinación hacia ellos, pero se había limitado a disfrutar del porno que podían ofrecer.

Miró resignado cómo Víctor hablaba animadamente con uno de ellos. Al parecer era un conocido, por lo que no le dio importancia; se giró a ver qué más podía observar y algo llamó rápidamente su atención.

Junto a una pared estaba una cruz de san Andrés. Una mujer estaba atada en ella y, a juzgar por su collar y las marcas que tenía en su piel, era una esclava sexual, lo que significaba que había entregado su completa voluntad a su dueño.

Se quedó mirando la cruz embelesado. Era de una madera brillante y oscura, y los grilletes de metal que tenía se veían muy firmes, no había forma alguna de escapar de ellos por cuenta propia. Le encantaría estar alguna vez atado a una cruz como esa. Muchas veces estas tenían ataduras de cuero o de materiales más endebles. Yuuri en parte sabía que era un tema de seguridad, pero él no tenía ese problema con Víctor, realmente preferiría estar en una cruz con grilletes de metal.

Miró al dueño de la chica, el cual estaba dando certeros latigazos en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y notó con vergüenza cómo el Amo lo miraba de arriba abajo, con un gesto sumamente lascivo. Desvió la mirada al sentirse observado; debía tener más cuidado en cuanto al contacto visual. El hecho de que fuese un sumiso significaba que todos los Amos podían mirarlo de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno, era él quien debía evitar el contacto visual, sino podría molestar a su Amo; o sin querer provocar a otro Amo a que se acercara a él.

Volvió la vista a la mujer. No podía apartar la mirada de la cruz. Intentó identificar los grilletes, tal vez él podría encontrar la forma de fabricar una. Sabía que las vendían hechas, pero siempre había pensado que era mejor hacerlas o tal vez solo comprar los grilletes y pegarlos en alguna parte de la pared. Se preguntaba si Víctor accedería a hacerlo en su departamento. 

—¿Qué haces? —La voz molesta de su Amo llegó a él y se giró de inmediato a mirarlo.

—Estoy mirando el show —respondió sincero.

—No. Estabas mirando fijamente a una mujer desnuda por casi diez minutos —corrigió Víctor con seriedad—. ¿Algo que necesites decirme?

—Lo siento, Amo. Me expresé mal. —Mierda, Víctor “el posesivo” Nikiforov había aparecido. Si le sumaba que actuaba como Amo, las cosas empeoraban —. No estaba mirando a la mujer, estaba viendo los grilletes de la cruz de san Andrés.

El ruso alzó una ceja, girándose para mirar la cruz por un momento.

—¿Te gustaría estar en la cruz? —preguntó más tranquilo.

—Solo me preguntaba cómo sería tener una de esas, o tal vez instalar unos grilletes en la pared de su departamento, como los ganchos de suspensión que tiene en el techo, Amo.

La sonrisa perversa de Víctor pronto apareció y Yuuri soltó un suspiro interno de alivio al ver que el enojo había pasado.

—Oh, Yuuri… Eso puede solucionarse fácilmente. —Víctor lo tomó de la mano. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bar que estaba en medio de la sala—. El sujeto con el que estaba hablando es un conocido, resulta que él conoce a la persona que hizo la cruz y el potro que está más allá. Le pediré que me dé su contacto para hacer negocios, ¿te parece?

—Me encantaría, Amo —sonrió Yuuri radiante. Amaba que Víctor siempre supiera complacerlo, era el Amo perfecto para él.

—Perfecto, iré a hablar con él. Te quedarás aquí y me esperarás, no hables con nadie que no conozcas y eso es una orden —Víctor le señaló una de las sillas altas que rodeaban el bar-isla—. Chris me llamó para avisarme que estaba llegando, probablemente se encuentren aquí.

Con cuidado, enganchó el otro extremo de la correa al anillo de metal que tenía su collar, de esa forma la correa no quedaría colgando a su lado.

Una vez aseguró el collar, comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Yuuri lo miró curioso esperando más instrucciones y se sorprendió al ver que Víctor sacaba un candado de su bolsillo.

—Voy a ponerte esto, ponte derecho y quédate quieto. 

Se levantó obediente y vio con morbo cómo Víctor enganchaba el candado a su cinturón, imposibilitando por completo el que Yuuri pudiese abrirlo por su cuenta y sacarse los pantalones. Ahora entendía por qué Víctor le había pasado ese cinturón en específico.

—Ahora vuelvo, espérame sentado en una de estas sillas. No tardo.

Después de asegurarse de que estaría bien, el ruso se alejó en dirección opuesta, dejando a Yuuri sentado junto al bar y leyendo la carta de bebidas para ver qué pediría. 

Todos los tragos eran sin alcohol por temas de seguridad, así que se inclinó por elegir un vaso de jugo natural. No debía tomar nada gasificado o que lo hinchara si pretendía seguir con la sorpresa que le tenía a Víctor.

La barwoman se acercó de pronto a tomar su pedido cuando Yuuri la reconoció.

—Hola, Mila, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy Yuuri —le sonrió con simpatía. Recordaba lo amable que era la pelirroja.

—Es difícil olvidar una cara bonita como la tuya —le guiñó un ojo con coquetería—. Veo que encontraste un Amo, felicidades.

—Gracias, todo fue gracias a tus tragos.

—“Ruso blanco” lo recuerdo bien, nunca me lo había pedido tantas veces una misma persona —rio la pelirroja—. ¿Qué quieres beber?

—Con un vaso de jugo está bien. ¿Cómo has estado? 

Siguieron charlando a medida que Mila trabajaba y preparaba refrescos y tragos. Al menos le sirvió para no sentirse solo mientras Víctor no volvía, además siempre era divertido enterarse de los chismes.

—En un rato más comenzará una suspensión —contó Mila mientras limpiaba unas copas—. ¿No te gustaría suspenderte? Aún hay cupos para distintas cosas.

—La verdad es que quería hacer otra cosa —admitió un tanto avergonzado—, pero no sé si debería hablar con alguien o algo así. Además, mi Amo no me deja hablar con nadie que no conozca.

—Cuéntame de qué se trata —respondió Mila con ojos brillantes, se notaba que le gustaban los secretos.

Cuando terminó de explicarle, la pelirroja asintió.

—Yo puedo hacer que eso ocurra, iré a hablar con mi jefe. Le gustará, mientras más personas participen es mejor para él.

—Gracias, Mila, te debo una.

—Con grabarte me quedo contenta, aunque aún me tienes que presentar a tu Amo —le guiñó un ojo por última vez, antes de alejarse hacia su jefe.

Siguió esperando mientras bebía su jugo de mango con tranquilidad, mientras no se le acercara nadie extraño no tendría problemas. Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, Víctor estaba tardando mucho en volver junto a él.

—Yuuri, ya decía yo que eras tú.

Reconoció esa voz y enseguida se giró, sonriéndole a su amigo con alivio.

—Chris, ¡hola! —dejó que el suizo lo besara en la mejilla, ya estaba acostumbrado a su forma de saludar—. Qué bueno que llegaste, me estaba aburriendo aquí solo.

—¿Y eso? ¿Víctor te dejó aquí? —Chris lo miró extrañado, para luego pasear su mirada por el bar buscándolo—. Parece que ya está tomando confianza, antes jamás te habría dejado solo en una habitación llena de Amos.

—Creo que es por el collar —rio Yuuri, apuntándolo—. De todas formas nadie se me acerca porque lo ven en mi cuello.

—Te queda muy sexy, por cierto —Chris respondió, tocando la parte metálica del collar—. ¿Estás listo para nuestra actuación? ¿Le dijiste a Víctor?

—Será una sorpresa —estaba realmente nervioso, le daba miedo hacer algo mal y caerse; además, al no decirle a su Amo, temía que este se enojara por exponerse así. Esperaba que no fuese el caso.

—Solo espero que no me eche la culpa si se enoja —rio Chris sentándose a su lado—. ¿Tienes tu traje bajo la ropa no?

—Sí, ¿qué usarás tú?

—¡Ja! Agradece que me dejaré la ropa interior puesta. Si fuera por mí, lo haría desnudo, pero duele muchísimo. Ya lo he intentado.

—No sé por qué no me extraña —rio Yuuri ante la imagen mental que se formó en su cabeza.

—¡Yuuri! Ya hablé con mi jefe, todo está listo —Mila se había acercado mientras conversaban—. ¿Tú eres el otro? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Chris.

—Christophe Giacometti, un placer —le guiñó un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de la pelirroja.

Rápidamente se vieron envueltos en una conversación llena de insinuaciones y guiños, Yuuri comenzó a sentirse como sujeta velas y la llegada de Víctor fue de lo más oportuna.

—Siento la tardanza, Yuuri, pero resultó que el que había hecho la cruz se encontraba en la fiesta, así que preferí hablar directamente con él. —Víctor se veía feliz, al parecer la conversación había salido productiva para él—. ¿Me extrañaste?

—No me gusta estar sin mi Amo —hizo un puchero. Sabía que Víctor era un poco débil ante esos gestos y no se equivocó, porque el ruso rápidamente lo envolvió en sus brazos.

—¡Iuuri! Lo siento mucho, no te volveré a dejar solo. 

Amaba los abrazos de Víctor y cómo este se empecinaba en besarlo una y otra vez. Desde que había puesto eso como un límite a excepción de cuando era su Amo, Víctor no había hecho más que llenarlo de besos cada vez que podía.

Sentir sus labios era reconfortante, la boca caliente de Víctor era su perdición y no dudó en dejarse envolver en un beso más apasionado. Las manos de Víctor pasaron rápidas a envolver su cintura cuando, de pronto, el ruso se detuvo, tanteando su ropa con expresión de duda.

—¿Qué traes puesto debajo? —preguntó Víctor, curioso.

—Le tengo una sorpresa, Amo —se mordió el labio nervioso. Echó un rápido vistazo a Chris, el cual le levantó un pulgar en señal de apoyo—. Quería hacer algo especial para usted hoy, si es que así lo quiere.

—¿Qué es? —Los ojos de Víctor brillaron, su sonrisa de corazón volvía a estar a la carga—. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!

—Bueno… incluye sacarme un poco de ropa —dirigió una mirada hacia los tubos de pole dance tras él. Víctor lo siguió con los ojos y, al ver los tubos, se agrandaron de la sorpresa—. Pero mientras tenga el collar puesto no hay problema, ¿verdad?

—No me digas que sabes bailar pole dance —la voz del ruso tembló un poco. Parecía estar esforzándose por mantenerse neutral, aunque Yuuri podía ver la emoción en su mirada.

—Las clases de baile a las que voy con Chris… son de pole dance —admitió Yuuri, avergonzado—. Quería mantenerlo como un secreto para sorprenderlo algún día, ¿puedo hacerlo?

—No tienes idea de cuánto quiero ver eso —los ojos de Víctor al fin chocaron con los suyos y pudo ver en sus pupilas oscuras la expresión pervertida que tanto le gustaba.

—Por favor, sígame —se puso de pie, sonriendo de forma más traviesa y segura. Sabía que debía tomar otra actitud antes de bailar y debía empezar ahora. Quería expresar muchas cosas con ese baile—. Esto es para usted, Amo. Solo necesito que me libere.

Apuntó hacia su pantalón y el ruso entendió de inmediato ese gesto. Buscó en su bolsillo la llave y se apresuró a abrir el candado. Yuuri notó lo emocionado que estaba al verlo tan apresurado por liberarlo.

Con un gesto hacia Chris, caminaron en dirección a los tubos. Mila ya había avisado a su jefe y el suizo se había encargado de la música.

—¿Empezarás tú? —Le susurró Chris cuando comenzaron a sacarse la ropa junto a los tubos. Algunas personas empezaron a reunirse alrededor al ver que algo ocurriría—. Puse tu música primero.

—Entonces empiezo yo —aceptó Yuuri, nervioso.

Se sacó los zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa. Escuchó los murmullos de la gente una vez quedó solo con el traje que utilizaría para bailar. Se giró para enfrentar a Víctor cuando lo encontró con la boca semiabierta, mirándolo impactado.

—¿Le gusta cómo me veo? —preguntó con voz melosa. Había entrado en su personaje y nada lo sacaría de allí hasta que terminara el baile.

—Yuuri… te ves… wow —Víctor pasó una mano por su desnuda cintura, parecía estar comiéndoselo con los ojos—. ¿Esto es real?

—Lo es. No apartes tu mirada de mí.

Se dio vuelta, caminando rítmicamente hacia el tubo más cercano. Era consciente de cómo se movían sus caderas y el saber que Víctor lo estaba mirando era tanto excitante como vigorizante.

Tomó el tubo de metal con una mano, girando lentamente alrededor de él para quedar de frente a Víctor. En ese momento no podía importarle menos que hubiese una multitud expectante mirándolo, sabía que ese baile estaba hecho para los ojos de Víctor y era únicamente a él a quien quería impresionar.

Era el único capaz de satisfacer a Víctor y era hora de demostrarlo.

La música comenzó y con ello su cuerpo cobró vida. Alzó los brazos siguiendo un elegante movimiento, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Logró ser el centro de atención en solo esos segundos y fue ahí cuando comenzó el baile.

Sujetándose al tubo de pole dance, comenzó a moverse; girando alrededor y colgándose con maestría. Cada vez que podía fijaba sus ojos en Víctor mientras movía las caderas de una forma sugerente pero segura.

Se sujetaba con los pies para voltearse por completo en el tubo, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, la cual parecía estar emanando de sus movimientos; en cada cambio de ritmo, él movía su cuerpo siguiéndolo, envolviéndose en su interpretación y destilando erotismo por todos sus poros.

Él era Eros en ese momento, el dios de la pasión y el amor que buscaba dominar a cada mortal que lo estaba observando, con el único objetivo de hacer caer a la única persona que buscaba seducir con sus movimientos.

El rítmico sonido de los violines lo hacía vibrar, apenas sentía el dolor muscular que provocaba colgar todo su cuerpo de los tubos. Esta era una clase de éxtasis similar a lo que le provocaba la cocina, era capaz de perderse en el ritmo del baile por completo. 

Terminó con la presentación colgado de sus piernas y apuntando con gracia en una dirección. Víctor lo miraba completamente sonrojado, aún con la boca abierta de la impresión, pero la alegría en sus ojos era más que evidente.

Una multitud de aplausos lo sacó de su estado. Miró alrededor con una sonrisa, agradeciendo con un gesto elegante de la mano esa muestra de reconocimiento.

Se deslizó con gracia por el tubo con los ojos aún fijos en Víctor, regodeándose de su expresión. Al ruso poco más y se le caía la baba, sabía que con eso se había ganado una noche del sexo más duro de su vida.

—Tan erótico como siempre, Yuuri —Chris se le acercó sonriente, ahora era su turno de bailar—. Pero cuando se trata de Eros maduro, soy yo quien lleva la delantera.

—Ya veremos —lo pinchó Yuuri con el dedo.

El suizo le guiñó el ojo lanzándole un beso con la mano para luego voltearse hacia su propio tubo. Chris era mucho más desvergonzado que él, solo llevaba puesta una ajustada zunga violeta que resaltaba sus mejores atributos.

Rio ante la visión de las nalgas del suizo. Llegó por fin junto a Víctor, el cual seguía en la misma posición petrificada.

Ver esa expresión en su rostro lo llenó de felicidad. Pensar que había sido capaz de seducir a su amado con un baile era algo reconfortante. Desde que se había declarado a él, había sentido una sensación de inseguridad leve, pero constante, persiguiéndolo. Sabía que era por la falta de una respuesta clara de Víctor.

Pero ver la expresión de su cara en ese momento había logrado disipar muchas de sus dudas.

—¿Está vivo? —Movió la mano frente a él, intentando traerlo de vuelta—. ¿No le gustó mi baile?

Hizo un puchero. Seguía sintiéndose igual de seguro que como se sentía al bailar, parecía que eso duraría por un rato. Y es que era difícil no sentirse seductor y erótico luego de ver la expresión de la cara de Víctor.

—Pensé que bailaban tango o algo parecido —susurró Víctor entonces.

—¿Cómo dice? —respondió Yuuri, extrañado.

—Cuando Chris me dijo que irían a una clase de baile, pensé que era tango o vals… Jamás se me habría ocurrido que hacías pole dance —Víctor seguía sonrojado, pero fue al conectar su mirada y viendo sus pupilas dilatadas que notó lo caliente que estaba el ruso—. Creo que necesito poner un tubo en mi departamento.

—Sería demasiado —se le escapó una risa al imaginarlo—. Junto con los ganchos de suspensión, el mueble inmovilizador y la cruz de san Andrés que comprará ahora... Parecerá una exhibición de BDSM.

—Puedo comprar uno que pueda poner y sacar cuando quiera, no es necesario que sea fijo —Víctor rio un poco, por fin saliendo de su estupefacción inicial. 

—Como desee, Amo. Le daré todos los bailes privados que quiera —se mordió el labio con solo imaginarlo.

—Buen chico —Víctor volvió a enganchar la correa en el aro de su cuello—. Sigamos disfrutando de la fiesta, no te vuelvas a vestir.

Esperaron a que Chris terminara con su sensual baile para acercarse a él. El suizo había traído sandalias cerradas para ponerse mientras usaba ese traje. Yuuri se las había pedido porque sabía que no tendría dónde guardarlas, y ahora era un alivio poder usarlas. Se vería muy raro usando los zapatos de vestir.

El resto de su ropa la dejaron en la custodia y volvieron a adentrarse en la fiesta. Yuuri seguía siendo guiado por la cadena que conectaba su cuello con la mano de su Amo, solo que esta vez las reacciones a su alrededor eran muy diferentes.

Las personas parecían mirarlo más. Tuvo que cuidarse de no mirar demasiado a nadie porque notó que algunos Amos lo repasaban con la mirada y eso logró incomodarlo un poco. Apresuró el paso hasta estar casi pegado a la espalda de Víctor.

Después de ver un taller en el cual un Amo explicaba las distintas formas de amarrar a un sumiso, se fueron a uno de los rincones del bar, el cual tenía cerca de tres jaulas.

Dos estaban en el piso, ya ocupadas por dos sumisas desnudas. Era una muestra de exhibicionismo puro, ya que todas las personas que pasaban por allí podían pararse a mirar, aunque jamás tocar. Estaba prohibido tocar a un sumiso o esclavo que no fuese propio.

La tercera jaula estaba colgada del techo, parecía la jaula de un pájaro gigante, aunque en ese momento se encontraba vacía.

Al notar que su Amo se había detenido a admirar las jaulas se arrodilló junto a él. Era una muestra de sumisión ese gesto, no debía pararse junto a su Amo como un igual.

Esperó de rodillas mientras miraba a su alrededor, había una chica arrodillada a su lado con un atuendo bastante atrevido, pero su mirada cabizbaja y el hecho de que tuviese una correa en el cuello le demostraba que también era una sumisa o esclava.

—Yuuri, iré a hablar con el sujeto de allá —Víctor le apuntó a una persona que estaba al otro lado de las jaulas—, espérame aquí, estaré cerca si me necesitas.

—Sí, Amo —sonrió tranquilo, Víctor acarició su cabello ante ese gesto y se alejó.

El hecho de que lo dejara solo le demostraba que su Amo confiaba en él, eso le hacía sentirse más seguro. A pesar de estar recibiendo miradas lascivas de vez en cuando, tenía la seguridad de que pertenecía a Víctor.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La sumisa que estaba a su lado ya no estaba sola, podía ver que su Amo tenía la correa sujeta, aunque en ese momento estaba dándole la espalda mientras conversaba con otra persona.

No pudo evitar reparar en que esta se frotaba las muñecas en un gesto de incomodidad. Bastó con que viera los grilletes gruesos con los que estaba esposada para entender el porqué de su gesto.

—¿Te duele mucho? —Le preguntó despacio.

La chica alzó la vista sorprendida.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó, insegura.

—Sí —Yuuri sonrió—. ¿Tienes permiso para hablar con otros sumisos, cierto?

—S-sí —respondió nerviosa—. Lo siento, es la primera vez que vengo a estos eventos.

—No te preocupes. —Yuuri sonrió—. Mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri.

—Himura Nagisa —respondió la chica con timidez. 

—Es un placer —inclinó un poco la cabeza en reverencia, la chica se veía muy joven—. ¿Duelen esos grilletes?

—Son un poco pesados, al principio no dolían pero ahora ya me dejaron marca —le mostró las muñecas, Yuuri podía ver la marca rojiza que habían dejado—. Creo que me seguirá doliendo mañana.

—Intenta hacer ejercicios de elongación en las muñecas cuando te saquen los grilletes —aconsejó. Sabía lo que dolían esas cosas, su tercer Amo tenía unos parecidos y tuvo que encontrar la forma de calmar el dolor, sobre todo porque eran muy pesados—. Y siempre sirve mover las muñecas de vez en cuando para que el peso no esté siempre en el mismo lugar.

Hizo un gesto con las manos para mostrarle cómo ponerlas. Nagisa lo imitó y, a juzgar por la expresión de alivio en su cara, había funcionado bien.

—Muchas gracias. 

—No hay de qué —Yuuri volvió a sonreírle—. Así que, ¿primera vez en estas fiestas?

—Sí… Mi Maestro quería venir, así que obedecí —la chica se veía más relajada—. Estaba muy nerviosa pero hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. ¿Estás esperando a tu Maestra?

—En realidad es un Maestro —Yuuri apuntó hacia Víctor. El ruso justo había mirado hacia él y le sonrió al chocar sus miradas, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro—. Es el de pelo gris.

—Vaya, es muy apuesto —la chica sonrió para poner una expresión de alarma en menos de un segundo—. ¡Lo siento! No debí decir eso, me cuesta seguir el protocolo.

—No te preocupes, mientras tu Amo no se moleste no hay problema —rio Yuuri.

—¿Con quién hablas? 

Los dos alzaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, el Amo de la chica había terminado de conversar y ahora observaba a su sumisa.

—Hablaba con él, Maestro —apuntó hacia Yuuri con las manos—. Su nombre es Yuuri.

El Amo de Nagisa lo miró fijamente y algo en su expresión hizo que su cerebro se encendiera en alarma. Bajó rápidamente la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Ah… eres el chico del baile en el tubo, ¿verdad? 

—Lo siento mucho, Señor, pero no puedo hablar con otros Amos. Mi Amo me lo prohibió.

—¿Y quién es tu Amo? 

Alzó la mirada en busca de Víctor cuando vio que este ya se dirigía hacia él, mirando al otro sujeto con seriedad.

—Es el que viene hacia aquí. El de pelo gris, Señor —lo miró un segundo a la cara solo para ver la sonrisa pervertida del sujeto. Bajó la mirada rápidamente esperando por Víctor.

El Amo de Nagisa se adelantó, poniéndose frente a Víctor para hablar con él. A pesar de que estaban de espaldas, Yuuri pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

—Solo quería felicitarte por tener un sumiso tan exquisito. Esa habilidad para bailar fue de lo más erótica.

—Gracias —Víctor sonrió, pero sus ojos no lo acompañaban—. MI sumiso tiene muchas cualidades. 

—Así puedo verlo, creo que tomaré tu ejemplo y haré que la mía aprenda ese baile —el sujeto volvió a mirarlo. Yuuri apartó la vista rápidamente—. Aunque, por mientras, no me molestaría hacer algún trato contigo.

—¿Un trato? —preguntó Víctor.

—Podríamos hacer algún intercambio, así le enseñas algunas cosas a mi esclava y yo le enseño un par de trucos a tu sumiso.

Se le erizó la piel al escuchar eso. No pudo evitar buscar la mirada de Víctor preocupado, pero el ver que su Amo ni siquiera miraba a la chica logró tranquilizarlo.

—Aprecio la oferta, pero yo no comparto a mi sumiso. Yuuri es mío.

El otro asintió ante esa respuesta. Víctor no perdió tiempo en tomar a Yuuri desde la correa. Se levantó de inmediato para seguir a su Amo.

—Adiós —se despidió de Nagisa, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la chica.

Víctor lo llevó a un rincón al otro lado de las jaulas. De un momento a otro, lo había sujetado de la cintura y le había robado un beso contra la pared.

Superada la sorpresa de recibir sus labios de forma tan sorpresiva, levantó las manos para abrazarlo en el beso, sintiendo la calidez de su boca y resguardándose en los brazos de su Amo.

—Deja de ser tan adorable, Yuuri —Víctor rompió el beso para mirarlo—. Lograste que todo el bar se diera cuenta de lo sensual que eres. 

—Solo quería seducirlo a usted, Amo —susurró contra sus labios.

La sonrisa de Víctor logró provocarle cosquillas en el estómago.

—Mientras no olvides que eres solo mío, no tengo problemas. Este es el único lugar donde todos saben que me perteneces.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que él le pertenecía por completo en cualquier lugar, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sabía que era ir muy lejos y realmente no quería espantar a Víctor con sus sentimientos, por lo que se quedó callado en un silencio digno.

Víctor acarició su mejilla con cariño, aún sin soltarlo del todo. Parecía estar escondiéndolo tras él.

—¿Pasa algo? 

—Solo estoy teniendo un debate interno: por una parte quiero esconderte solo para mí… pero también quiero que todos vean lo sexy que eres y que me perteneces. 

La intensidad de su mirada logró atraparlo, pero fue la visión de la jaula tras él fue lo que le hizo entender.

—¿Quiere… exhibirme? —preguntó, nervioso.

—Era un límite negociable de nuestro contrato inicial. No pensé que se daría, pero al verte vestido así… —Víctor deslizó una mano por su espalda desnuda hasta sus nalgas, el apretón que le dio le provocó un respingo—. ¿Lo harías para mí? Quiero verte en la jaula de arriba, ya hablé con el encargado y si aceptas te subiré allí.

—¿D-desnudo? —preguntó tartamudeando, eso era lo que lo tenía más nervioso.

—Tu traje es tan ajustado y sugerente que con eso basta, no necesitas estar desnudo si no quieres —Víctor lo besó con suavidad intentando darle seguridad—. No será por más de media hora, quiero presumirte frente a todo el mundo y exhibirte sería muy reconfortante.

—Está bien —aceptó al fin—. Subiré a la jaula, Amo… Pero, por favor, no aparte su mirada de mí.

—No he podido hacerlo desde que te conocí.

Sintió cómo su cara se coloreaba entera al escuchar esa frase, pero Víctor solo volvió a tomarlo de la correa para guiarlo. Vio que le hizo un gesto al encargado de la jaula y cómo este procedía a bajarla de inmediato.

Apenas tocó el suelo, Víctor se apresuró a abrirla. Se acercó a él para desenganchar la cadena de su cuello y con un gesto lo invitó a entrar.

La parte de abajo era acolchada, así que no era tan incómodo. Pero seguía siendo un espacio un tanto reducido por lo que tuvo que arrodillarse dentro de la jaula, sintiendo los fríos barrotes tocar su piel de vez en cuando.

Víctor cerró la puerta e hizo un gesto para que lo subieran.

La jaula se balanceó un poco provocándole algo de vértigo. Era extraño saber que estaba en el aire y tenía miedo de que esta se cayera de un momento a otro. Cuando ya estaba a la altura de Víctor, dejó de subir.

Seguía balanceándose un poco en el aire y debía notarse su expresión de miedo, porque Víctor rápidamente tomó uno de los barrotes deteniendo la jaula y buscando su mano para tranquilizarlo.

—No sabes cuánto desearía poder fotografiarte ahora.

—¿Pondrá una jaula también en su pieza? —bromeó Yuuri, intentando distraerse. Era más consciente que nunca de que mucha gente ahora lo estaba observando. Algunos se acercaron al área de las jaulas solo para mirarlo más de cerca.

—No me tientes, Yuuri —rio Víctor, dando un paso hacia atrás para quedar un poco más alejado. Con ese gesto le indicaba que ahora estaba siendo exhibido y por lo tanto debía guardar silencio.

Comenzó a ser más consciente de las miradas de otras personas y eso terminó por ponerlo nervioso.

Él no era muy seguro de sí mismo, y el estar tan expuesto lograba que sus inseguridades atacarán su mente. Era consciente de que su cuerpo tenía muchas imperfecciones a diferencia de otros sumisos que había visto ese día; la verdad es que físicamente era muy simplón y eso era más que evidente.

De pronto, ya no pensaba que era una buena idea estar en esa jaula. Miró hacia sus manos nervioso buscando rehuir de los ojos de tantas personas.

Respiró hondo buscando calmarse. Las miradas parecían quemar en su piel, podía ver las siluetas de personas alrededor de la jaula, mirándolo y analizándolo por completo.

—Yuuri.

Buscó con la mirada a su Amo y vio su rostro preocupado mirándolo.

El ruso se acercó más a la jaula como queriendo decirle algo. Yuuri captó de inmediato sus intenciones, por lo que se acercó un poco hacia esa parte de la jaula. 

—Piensa que estamos solo tú y yo —Víctor le susurró al oído—. Te ves tan jodidamente sensual que no puedo dejar de fantasear con lo que te haré al llegar a casa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó sonrojado.

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri, no tienes idea de cómo te ves ahora —Víctor siguió hablándole con cariño, distrayéndolo con sus palabras—. Eres la persona más sexy de todo este bar y todo el mundo lo sabe. No dejo de recibir ofertas de intercambio por ti.

Yuuri se mordió el labio al escucharlo, sintiéndose un poco más seguro ahora.

—¿Quiere intercambiarme, Amo? —Hizo un puchero con los labios.

—Jamás. Eres mío —Víctor le acarició el labio a través de los barrotes—. Aguanta un poco más allí para que todo el mundo lo sepa, luego te llevaré a casa y te lo recordaré en la cama.

—Sí, Amo —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Víctor volvió a alejarse un poco, sonriéndole de forma coqueta y sin dejar de mirarlo.

Bajo la mirada de su Amo las cosas eran diferentes para Yuuri; era capaz de sentirse atractivo y deseado, no dejó de observar a Víctor en ningún momento.

Aguantó estoico el resto del tiempo, muchas personas se acercaban a él a observarlo. De vez en cuando, miraba a alguien fijamente y le sonreían con descaro, pero al voltearse siempre veía los ojos de su Amo fijos en él, provocándole cosquillas en la piel.

Veía desde su jaula como muchos Amos se acercaban a Víctor. Las conversaciones eran cortas y podía ver cómo el ruso negaba a veces con la cabeza, para luego fijar sus ojos zafiros en su cuerpo.

La última conversación fue con una chica demasiado atractiva para su gusto. Estaba tardando más de lo normal con ella y Yuuri notó con impaciencia que Víctor no había vuelto a mirarlo por estar hablando con esa mujer.

Se mordió el labio molesto. La mayoría de las personas lo miraban a él, algunos hasta tenían el descaro de acercarse casi al borde de la jaula y quedarse a observarlo con lascivia, mientras Víctor no hacía más que hablar con otra persona.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y no dudó en ejecutarla. Se sentó en la jaula cambiando de posición, alzó las piernas haciendo acopio de toda su flexibilidad por la falta de espacio y, con lentitud, comenzó a sacarse las medias que lo cubrían.

Algunas personas se quedaron mirándolo de lejos y notó que su plan tenía éxito cuando más Amos se acercaron a su jaula a observarlo.

Terminó de sacarse las medias e inclinándose un poco, se sacó la parte de arriba de su traje, quedando al fin semidesnudo, solo sus nalgas estaban cubiertas por la tela de su ropa.

Dejó la ropa a un lado y apoyó la espalda contra la jaula, alzando las piernas con sensualidad y sonriendo coqueto hacia afuera, recibiendo silbidos de admiración al estar mostrando más piel que antes.

—¿Te diviertes? 

Víctor había llegado junto a él. Su mirada se esforzaba por estar seria, pero más parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Solo quería la atención de mi Amo —respondió con voz dulce.

Víctor terminó de sonreír ante esa frase y negando con la cabeza abrió al fin la jaula.

—Ven aquí, tu tiempo de exhibición se acabó. He tenido suficiente.

Tomó su ropa con una mano y sacó los pies fuera de la jaula flotante. Víctor lo tomó rápidamente de la cintura y lo sacó de un santiamén, dejando una fuerte nalgada en su cuerpo y arrancándole un chillido de sorpresa.

—Te estás poniendo muy atrevido, sigue así y te ganarás un castigo —su Amo lo depositó en el suelo, más alejados de la multitud que rodeaba las jaulas.

—Quería que me mirara a mí en vez de a esa mujer —murmuró Yuuri avergonzado. Comenzó a vestirse mientras hablaba—. Dijo que me miraría solo a mí.

Víctor rio al escuchar eso y terminó envuelto en otro abrazo apretado.

—Me encanta que me celes —le dejó un beso en la mejilla provocando otra oleada de calor en su cuerpo—. Hablaba con ella porque estaba empecinada en tener una noche contigo. Fue una suerte que montaras ese espectáculo, así logré librarme de ella. Me gusta decirle a la gente que eres mío, pero creo que es hora de volver a casa.

—Está bien —Yuuri se acercó a su oído buscando provocarlo—. Necesito sentir a mi Amo dentro de mí.

Víctor lo tomó de la cintura con fuerza, robándole una vez más un apasionado beso francés.

—Deja de tentarme, Yuuri. Si sigues así no responderé cuando lleguemos a casa y esa no es la idea, tenemos trabajo mañana.

—Mi único trabajo es complacerlo, Amo —se mordió el labio.

Podía ver las pupilas dilatadas de Víctor, le encanta ponerlo así.

—Creo que es hora de volver.

—Sí, Amo.

Caminaron en dirección a la custodia para retirar la ropa de Yuuri. Una vez con el bolso en la mano, Víctor pareció recordar algo, porque se detuvo a medio camino para rastrear el bar con la mirada.

—Ve y espérame junto al bar. Debo ir a hablar una última cosa con el tipo de la cruz. Recuerda no hablar con nadie que no conozcas —Víctor le echó un último vistazo de arriba a abajo—. Será mejor que te vistas, no quiero que nadie más te vea tan apetecible.

Se apresuró a obedecerlo. Con el calor del momento había olvidado vestirse y, una vez estuvo listo, el ruso lo acompañó a las sillas que rodeaban el bar.

Víctor se alejó a buscar al sujeto con el cual haría el trato para comprar una cruz. No podía estar más feliz ante la idea de probar esos grilletes. Sonrió satisfecho al pensar que él podía poner a Víctor así de impaciente.

Pidió una limonada y bebió con tranquilidad. Mila estaba muy ocupada para quedarse a conversar con él, así que esperó solo la llegada de su Amo. 

—Sabía que eras tú… Y pensar que siempre quise que bailaras así para mí…


	27. Haces que mi corazón arda - parte 2

—Sabía que eras tú… Y pensar que siempre quise que bailaras así para mí… 

El susurro junto a su oído le provocó un cosquilleo desagradable, pero el reconocer esa voz logró darle un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Se giró de inmediato. La sorpresa de verlo allí frente a él lo paralizó por un momento.

—J-Jean —tartamudeó ante la inesperada presencia.

—Una lástima apreciar un baile tan erótico ahora que no eres mi sumiso… ¿Cómo has estado, Yuuri?

El canadiense le sonreía confiado. Vestía un traje bastante elegante y ajustado, se veía tan atractivo como siempre lo había sido. Apenas podía procesar que estaba allí.

Jean Jaques Leroy había sido su último Amo antes de Víctor. La última vez que lo vio, había sido en Detroit, casi justo antes de partir de vuelta a Japón.

Su relación Amo y sumiso había durado casi cuatro meses, a pesar de que su arrogancia muchas veces le chocaba un poco, con el tiempo, lograron conocerse mejor. Yuuri encontró un gran Amo en Jean y le había tomado mucho cariño, tal vez su contrato habría durado mucho más sino fuese porque había decidido volver a su país.

Pero jamás se habría esperado encontrárselo en Japón. Después de salir de su estado de shock, se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¡JJ! —Se puso de puntitas para abrazarlo feliz. A pesar de haber perdido contacto con él, recordaba a Jean con mucho cariño, se alegraba de verlo bien —. ¡No sabía que estabas en Japón! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine por un mes por cosas de negocios. Supe de esta fiesta por internet, así que aproveché de venir con mi prometida. Ahora está conversando con unas conocidas —el canadiense sonrió radiante—. Me alegro mucho de verte, Yuuri. ¿Te ha ido bien? 

—Estoy trabajando en la pastelería que quería —Yuuri comenzó a contarle sobre su vida desde que se había ido de Detroit.

El tiempo se les pasó entre la conversación. Yuuri se enteró que la prometida de Jean, Isabella, también era su sumisa; la había conocido unos meses después de la partida de Yuuri y estaban muy enamorados.

—Veo que tienes Amo —Jean por fin pareció reparar en el collar que tenía en el cuello—. ¿Seguro que no le molestará que hables conmigo? 

—Me dijo que no hablara con nadie que no conociera, así que no hay problema —respondió Yuuri un tanto intranquilo. La verdad es que se le había olvidado por completo esa parte. Ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar que Víctor le había dicho de no hablar con ningún Amo en general…

Pero no le había molestado que hablara con Chris, así que suponía no había problema.

—¿Y cómo es él?

—¿Te acuerdas del Chef del que siempre hablaba y admiraba? —respondió Yuuri un tanto avergonzado—. Es él. Víctor.

El canadiense abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Víctor Nikiforov? Imposible olvidarlo, tenías todas las revistas en las que había salido. ¡Enhorabuena, Yuuri! Jamás se me habría ocurrido que perteneciera al mundillo.

—Yo tampoco, fue un golpe de suerte —sonrió Yuuri con orgullo.

—Sí, pero para él —Jean le guiñó un ojo coqueto—. Sobre todo después de ese baile, me trajo buenos recuerdos.

—Tienes prometida, Jean —recordó Yuuri, risueño.

—Lo sé, pero ha visto fotos de ti, no le molestaría hacer un trío contigo alguna vez —insinuó el canadiense descaradamente.

Yuuri rio nervioso, esa conversación se estaba poniendo peligrosa; conocía esa expresión de su ex Amo y sabía lo que este quería.

—Lo siento, pero ahora pertenezco a Víctor. 

—Exacto, y no me gusta compartir a mi sumiso.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz de su Amo. 

Oh no. Conocía muy bien ese tono de voz en Víctor y no auguraba nada bueno.

—A-Amo, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado —se giró hacia él con una sonrisa tímida. La mirada seria de Víctor lo intimidó al instante—. Este es Jean Jaques Leroy, un antiguo… amigo de Detroit.

—Hola, un placer conocer al nuevo Amo de Yuuri —JJ le tendió la mano sonriente, sin percatarse del ambiente tenso que había provocado Víctor. Por lo que veía seguía siendo lento para darse cuenta de algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando no le agradaba a algunas personas.

Víctor le tendió la mano sin sonreír, dando un seco asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Bueno, Yuuri, me tengo que ir, no quiero dejar esperando mucho a Isabella —el canadiense lo miró sonriente. ¿Existía alguna forma de sonreírle a Jean sin que Víctor se enojara más? Porque lo dudaba—. Me gustó mucho verte y espero tengas en consideración mi propuesta. Estaré en Japón dos semanas más.

—Cuídate mucho y felicidades por tu compromiso —puntualizó Yuuri. Tal vez si Víctor escuchaba eso se ablandaba, pero a juzgar por su expresión no había nada que hacer. 

Le tendió la mano en un gesto de despedida, sabía que Jean tenía la mala costumbre de desubicarse, por lo que prefería evitar problemas.

Sin embargo no contó con que el canadiense se limitaría a reírse, tomarle la mano y jalarlo hacia él para depositar un beso en su mejilla de despedida.

—Bye!

JJ se alejó entre la multitud, dejándolos en un tenso silencio. Estaba frito, lo sabía. 

Levantó la mirada lentamente hasta posarla en Víctor. Estaba tan increíblemente serio que Yuuri ya anticipaba el castigo que se le venía encima.

—Amo…

No alcanzó a decir más, Víctor lo tomó de la mano y prácticamente lo jaló hacia la salida. Tuvo que contorsionarse un poco para no chocar con nadie sin aligerar el paso acelerado de su Amo. 

Sacó su chaqueta de la custodia de ropa y juntos salieron a la calle. La noche estaba mucho más fría de lo que pensaba y Yuuri se apresuró a ponerse su abrigo mientras Víctor lo observaba serio.

—Dime que ese tipo no era un ex tuyo —habló Víctor al fin. 

—Técnicamente sería un ex Amo —murmuró Yuuri, nervioso. Se venía la tormenta, podía verlo.

Víctor cerró los ojos al escuchar eso respirando profundamente, al parecer intentando calmarse.

—Y la propuesta de la que hablaba. ¿Cuál sería?

—No tiene importancia, Jean solo estaba bromeando —se apresuró a responder Yuuri, algo le decía que si decía la palabra “trío” frente a Víctor podía condenarse a una larga semana de castigos.

—La propuesta tenía que ver con sexo, ¿verdad? 

—Solo era una broma —respondió nervioso.

—Yuuri… responde —Víctor volvió a abrir los ojos, su expresión seria sin alterarse.

—Sí… —murmuró, nervioso.

Víctor se mordió el labio conteniendo su molestia. Ya no lo miraba y eso le provocó un dolor en el estómago.

—¡Pero le dije que no! Eres mi Amo y el único para mí, no quiero tener nada con nadie más —empezó a justificarse, pero un gesto de la mano de Víctor lo detuvo.

—Lo sé.

No se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿En serio? —Lo miró, inseguro.

—Si dices que él no te interesa, te creo. Sé que no quieres nada con él —Víctor respondía con calma, pero su expresión no encajaba del todo con su tono de voz.

—O-ok… —Yuuri se acercó un paso hacia él. Tomó como una buena señal el que el ruso no se alejara—. ¿Pero entonces por qué estás enojado?

—No estoy enojado, Yuuri —respondió Víctor, impaciente—. Estoy tan celoso que me duele hasta respirar.

¿Celoso de Jean? Eso era completamente absurdo. ¡Víctor era mil veces mejor que su ex Amo en todos los sentidos! El hecho de que dijera eso en voz alta hasta le causó ternura, se acercó más a su Amo para tomarle la mano. 

—¿De verdad estás celoso de Jean? —preguntó intentando ocultar lo ilusionado que se sentía en ese momento. 

—Por favor, no digas su nombre con tanta familiaridad —Víctor hizo un gesto de incomodidad con la boca—. Me cuesta creer que tuviste un Amo tan idiota.

—No seas absurdo —rio Yuuri—, obviamente no estaba con él por su inteligencia. Solo era por el sexo, nada más. 

Bastó con ver la expresión de Víctor ante ese inoportuno comentario para darse cuenta de que había metido la pata.

Algo le decía que le dolería el trasero a la mañana siguiente.

_______________________________________

Entraron al departamento aún en ese silencio hosco. Yuuri se veía nervioso ante su presencia, el silencio tenso no se había roto desde que se habían subido al taxi y es que Víctor sentía que no podía emitir ni una sola palabra sin estallar en celos.

Estaba cabreadísimo. Era consciente de que tenía una mirada asesina en ese momento, por lo que evitó mirar a Yuuri a toda costa. 

Sabía que el japonés no tenía la culpa de su enojo, le creía cuando decía que no tenía intención de acercarse a su ex Amo; Yuuri era muy honesto y confiaba plenamente en él. 

Pero ver a otro Amo suyo justo frente a sus ojos, insinuándosele y dándole ese estúpido beso de despedida había sido demasiado para su cerebro; porque en el momento en que lo vio, se dio cuenta de una cosa que le afectó muchísimo.

Él, al igual que el idiota de JJ, también era “solo un Amo” en la vida de Yuuri.

—Ve a la habitación —susurró, intentando contener las emociones que su cuerpo parecía querer botar. Hasta su tono de voz era seco y cortante.

—Sí, Amo.

Estaba furioso, no podía creer que ese idiota tuviese el descaro de hacerle algo así ¡y en su cara! Alcanzó a ver a Yuuri entrando en la habitación, pero no pudo esperar más; en un par de zancadas, lo alcanzó apenas entró, empujándolo contra una pared y dirigiéndose a su boca.

Yuuri soltó un gritito de sorpresa. No había alcanzado a sacarse la ropa como siempre debía hacer, ya que no esperaba recibir el fiero beso que le dio y mucho menos que lo apresara contra la pared, tomándolo de las manos e inmovilizándolo por completo.

Sus labios se movían frenéticos. Víctor se sentía desesperado. Quería besarlo hasta que ya no pudiese besar, follárselo tan duro que nunca más pudiese pensar en nadie más que en él. 

Saboreaba su boca con maestría, pasando la lengua dentro de sus mejillas, sintiendo cada parte de él en un beso tanto erótico como salvaje. Podía sentir la erección de Yuuri junto a su pierna. No le preocupaba ser muy brusco ahora que ya conocía el nivel de dolor que podía soportar, pero aun así trataba de controlarse.

Y es que la furia que sentía en su interior era peligrosa. Yuuri podía sentirlo estando atrapado entre él y la pared, la rabia que le crispaba el agarre en sus manos y su forma de besarle demostraban lo enojado que estaba.

Estaba hirviendo en celos.

Yuuri solo se dejaba hacer. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que no se calmaría hasta que se descargara en él, por lo que Víctor se dejó llevar por esa energía que tenía contenida en su pecho y que tanto daño le estaba haciendo. Siguió el rítmico beso mientras le arrancaba la camisa al nipón, los botones saltaron por todas partes. Tomó la parte de abajo del traje de pole dance de Yuuri, sacándolo de un solo movimiento para lanzarlo lejos, elevando la libido de ambos al poder al fin sentir sus pieles.

Se apresuró a sacarse la camisa sin romper el beso; ahora besaba y acariciaba a Yuuri con desesperación, buscando una forma de marcarlo aún más y que este no se le escapara entre las manos.

Comenzó a dejar besos y lamidas en su cuello y torso. Yuuri había empezado a soltar gemidos incluso antes de que sus labios tocasen sus pezones; los toques bruscos y suaves besos de Víctor siempre lograban ese efecto en él y eso lo enloquecía, saber que era capaz de provocar esos sonidos de Yuuri solo con su boca era su placer secreto.

—Eres mío, Yuuri —soltó de pronto, ya sin contenerse.

Yuuri iba a contestar, pero solo logró soltar un fuerte gemido al recibir los labios de Víctor en su cuello, dejando un fuerte chupetón en un lugar más que visible.

Comenzó un ritmo: entre lamidas, besos y chupetones, fue marcándolo por todo su cuello y torso. Los dos sabían que estaba traspasando un límite al hacerlo, pero Yuuri no lo apartó, dejándose marcar entre gemidos y provocando un cosquilleo agradable en su corazón.

—A-Amo —gemía sin control al sentir las manos de Víctor en sus pezones mientras su lengua traviesa lo recorría, sin haber tocado aún su erección.

—Víctor —aclaró—. Hoy seré Víctor para ti.

Dejó una fuerte mordida en el hombro del nipón, haciendo que este soltara un jadeo de dolor y placer.

—Eres mío, Yuuri, ¿entiendes? —Le tomó la cara con una mano. El agarre se veía brusco y, sin embargo, no había aplicado mucha fuerza, no quería hacerle daño—. Quiero que quede claro. Nadie más puede tocarte.

Le plantó un beso tan obsceno y erótico que Yuuri solo pudo dejarse besar, apoyándose contra la pared y dejando su cuerpo a su merced. Sentía que le cosquilleaban las manos por la necesidad de tocarlo, quería sentir su piel y llenarlo de placer hasta calmar de una vez por todas la desesperación que sentía en su corazón. Se apresuró a soltar el pantalón de Yuuri, bajándolo con fuerza para despojarlo de él.

La ropa casi voló por los aires y no le importó, no cuando los gemidos de Yuuri al tocarlo sonaban tan desesperados, sus erecciones ahora rozando y provocando jadeos de placer en ambos.

—Víctor… —su nombre sonaba como una bendición en la voz de Yuuri y, de pronto, no pudo esperar más.

Se llevó un dedo a la boca, llenándolo de saliva y, sin previo aviso, lo deslizó dentro de Yuuri, colándose en su interior y provocando un sobresalto en el nipón.

Su parte racional le decía que había un pote de lubricante y condones a pasos de él, pero no podía pensar cuando tenía a Yuuri así en sus brazos. La imagen de ese idiota de ojos azules aún en su mente y la necesidad terrible de fundirse en Yuuri, encontrar algo de consuelo en sus brazos.

Volvió a besar sus labios con desesperación mientras hurgaba dentro de él. Seguía alterado y necesitaba calmarse. No quería llegar a ser muy brusco con Yuuri solo porque se sentía desesperado; aunque sabía que ya había pasado los límites hace rato. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados por la fricción, lo había besado tanto solo para remarcar que le pertenecían.

Nunca se habían tocado de esa forma. Víctor estaba desesperado por sentirlo y hacerlo suyo, dejando por completo de lado los roles que habían tomado con tanto gusto y marcándolo por todas partes, tal como un amante lo haría.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente dilatado, tomó a Yuuri de las piernas para alzarlo, el japonés se aferró en un abrazo para no caerse. Nunca lo habían hecho sin condón, y no tuvo tiempo para cuestionarse a sí mismo porque ya estaba dentro de él. Lo había penetrado de una sola estocada, apoyando la espalda del nipón en la pared.

Soltó un jadeo de placer al entrar al fin en Yuuri. Era tan malditamente cálido; todo Yuuri era calidez y dulzura en estado puro. Víctor sentía que estaba ardiendo en sentimientos en ese momento y, de pronto, no pudo esperar ni un segundo más para comenzar a follarlo con fuerza.

Los gemidos resonaban en la habitación junto al golpeteo que hacían sus cuerpos. Yuuri soltaba jadeos de placer y dolor, probablemente por la falta de lubricación.

Sabía que estaba siendo muy rudo. No quería hacerle daño a su sumiso, pero este en ningún momento lo detuvo, no salía en ningún momento una palabra de negación de su boca y, al ver que correspondía sus besos, se relajó un poco más. 

Solo un poco.

No hacían más que dejarse llevar por el placer y la fricción de sus cuerpos. Víctor sabía en qué parte tocar para tener a Yuuri chillando y no dudó en buscar ese lugar y atacarlo con maestría, porque escuchar a Yuuri gimiendo en su oído era una bendición; su cuerpo caliente y sudoroso contra su propia piel y el sonido de sus embestidas resonando con fuerza en la habitación.

Era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar así, la primera vez que perdía los estribos por completo.

Y la primera vez que lo hacían sin condón.

—Víctor… más… más fuerte —gimió Yuuri en su oído. Escuchar nuevamente su nombre de esa forma, saliendo como una súplica mezclada de placer de los labios de Yuuri era algo que había anhelado tanto, que no se negó a su deseo.

Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, ya no contenía toda la energía que sentía atorada en su pecho, el miedo a perderlo y los celos terribles que aún estaban en su estómago.

Embistió y embistió. El calor recorría su cuerpo y se centraba en su miembro. No le faltaba mucho para correrse, menos teniendo a Yuuri gimiendo su nombre en su oído.

Sintió cómo el japonés se contraía corriéndose. Rasguñó con fuerza su espalda, provocándole tantas sensaciones que logró precipitarlo unos segundos después que él al orgasmo.

La fuerza de la corrida hizo que terminaran deslizándose por la pared y apoyarse en el suelo. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Yuuri, aún estando dentro de él, mientras respiraba con fuerza buscando recuperar el aliento.

No era suficiente. No había dejado de sentir ese dolor atorado en el pecho y, aún después de estar dentro de Yuuri, no podía calmarse.

—¿Víctor? —habló Yuuri con timidez—. ¿Sigues enojado?

—Sí —murmuró, escondido en esa parte donde el olor de su sumiso se concentraba. Sus brazos lo aferraban con fuerza, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo.

—Nunca quise molestarte, lo siento mucho —Yuuri comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Ese gesto siempre lograba tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento le frustró más el no encontrar todo el consuelo que necesitaba—. No sé qué hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

—Yo tampoco —respondió lacónico sin salir de su escondite.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme qué te tiene tan molesto?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo aún con el enojo en los ojos. El que Yuuri se viera tan adorable no ayudaba en ese momento—. Estoy molesto porque hablabas con tu ex Amo como si fuese tu amigo de toda la vida. Estoy molesto porque me desobedeciste a pesar de que te repetí mil veces que no hablaras con otros Amos. ¡Y estoy más molesto aún porque dejaste que te besara enfrente mío!

—Hablé con él porque lo conocía, Víctor. No somos amigos, pero el contrato terminó de buena forma. Es alguien a quien aprecio a pesar de que ya no esté en mi vida —explicó Yuuri de forma pacífica—. Lamento haberte desobedecido. La verdad es que me sorprendió mucho verlo en Japón y por eso lo olvidé. Y sobre el beso, él siempre fue así; además, fue un beso inocente en la mejilla, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

—¡Fue tu Amo! —estalló al fin soltando el abrazo de Yuuri—. Te vio y te tocó desnudo. ¡Te sometió antes de que yo lo hiciera y tú permitiste que te tocara en mi presencia! 

—Es parte de mi pasado, Víctor —Yuuri lo tomó de la mano intentando calmarlo. Hizo un gesto de incomodidad cuando salió de su interior—. Sabías perfectamente bien que tuve Amos antes de ti. Ya lo habíamos conversado. No entiendo por qué te molestas tanto ahora.

—Hablarlo es una cosa, pero ver las pruebas es algo muy distinto —respondió con rabia, sentía la angustia alojarse en su estómago. Tenía tantos sentimientos en ese momento dando vueltas por su cuerpo que apenas podía pensar en lo que decía—, no soporto la idea de ser igual a él ante tus ojos.

Era eso lo que le estaba doliendo, porque el ver a ese idiota frente a él fue lo que lo hizo darse cuenta de ese hecho. 

Él, en ese momento, no era nada más que el Amo de Yuuri. Sí, compartían una amistad y eran colegas de trabajo, pero eso era todo. ¡No era nada más en el mundo de Yuuri! Entraba en la misma clasificación que JJ y eso le desesperaba.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Tú no eres igual que él para mí —Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo. Bastó con ver la mirada firme de Yuuri para quedarse prendado de él—. Sabes bien lo que siento por ti, no lo repetiré porque sé lo mucho que te incomoda, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no eres la persona más importante en mi vida, porque lo eres. Te prometí que me quedaría siempre a tu lado y pretendo cumplirlo, Víctor; así que por favor, no te sientas inseguro. 

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para su torpe y cobarde corazón. Volvió a envolverlo en un desesperado abrazo mientras sentía cómo los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas contenidas.

Eso era su consuelo. Yuuri le había dicho lo que sentía por él y era él mismo quien había decidido frenarlo, teniéndolo a la espera de una respuesta solo por el miedo absurdo a perderlo.

Se sentía un cobarde. Su cabeza seguía hecha un lío y no podía decir en voz alta lo que sentía aún. Pero había algo que sí podía hacer, solo tenía que arriesgarse y rogar porque Yuuri no lo rechazara por ser tan imbécil.

Se alejó lentamente buscando nuevamente su mirada y respiró hondo buscando calmarse.

—Necesito más. Esto no es suficiente, Yuuri.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó el nipón nervioso. 

—Ser solo tu Amo no es suficiente, necesito más de ti… quiero todo de ti —recorrió sus mejillas con sus dedos, sintiendo la calidez emanar de ellas—. Puedo ser mucho más para ti, Yuuri. Te entregaré todo de mí si me lo permites.

—No entiendo tu punto —susurró Yuuri, más nervioso que antes. Era una vista de lo más adorable y se enterneció con solo mirarlo—. ¿Ya no quieres ser mi Amo?

—Me refiero a que quiero ser tu novio.

¡Ya está! Lo había dicho y ahora no había vuelta atrás, fuerte y rápido como sacarse una bandita de una herida.

Esperó una respuesta del japonés, pero solo recibió un silencio sorprendido. Podía ver el asombro en el rostro de Yuuri y cómo este intentaba articular palabras coherentes. La falta de respuesta lo estaba poniendo nervioso, tal vez había metido la pata por completo.

Se miró un segundo a sí mismo, intentando calmarse. Sí, era una situación que no tenía nada de romanticismo, los dos estaban desnudos y sentados en el piso luego de follar duro contra la pared por un ataque de celos que había tenido.

Maldita sea, Yuuri se merecía mucho más que eso.

—Podría darte mucho más de mí… sé que he sido un cobarde contigo porque no te di una respuesta a tus sentimientos, pero ya no puedo soportarlo más —volvió a envolverlo en un abrazo, su tacto siempre lograba tranquilizarlo—. Déjame darte todo de mí, prometo que te cuidaré y haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para hacerte feliz. No tienes idea de lo que significas para mí. Desde el momento en que entraste a mi vida lograste endulzar todo a tu paso y he llegado al punto en que ya no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti. Así que por favor… ¿Serías mi novio?

La expresión de Yuuri era impagable, solo esperaba que no lo rechazara. Y es que si lo hacía, se lo tenía completamente merecido, sobre todo porque aun en esa situación no había sido capaz de decirle que lo amaba.

Porque sí, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento y que por fin había logrado asumir es que estaba enamorado de Yuuri.

Completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de Yuuri.

Y eso le aterraba. Sentía que de un segundo a otro se rompería en mil pedazos y la reacción de Yuuri era lo que más le aterraba, porque sabía que si el nipón lo rechazaba se lo merecería. 

—Por favor, di algo —dijo cuando el silencio se estaba volviendo insoportable. Yuuri seguía mirándolo a los ojos y ahora poco a poco estos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas—. ¡Puedes rechazarme si quieres! Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir nada… solo di algo, por favor.

—Te amo.

Las palabras sonaron en la habitación. Víctor podía sentir cómo su corazón ardía de solo escucharlas. 

Era un dolor bueno, como ese que da cuando le ponen medicina a una herida y esta arde al sanarse. 

—Yuuri… —respondió con la voz rota, ¿en qué momento había comenzado a llorar?

—Es la verdad, Víctor. Te amo —Yuuri comenzó a secarle las lágrimas con las manos. Era un gesto tan propio de él que logró hacerlo llorar con más fuerza—. Dices que puedes darme mucho más de ti mismo… pero si acepto ser tu novio, ¿dejarás que yo también te entregue una parte de mí? ¿Dejarás que te ame con todo mi corazón? Porque siento que ya no puedo contener más todo lo que me haces sentir.

Soltó un sollozo al escuchar esas palabras, apoyando su mejilla contra las manos de su amado. Dejarse consolar y amar era algo tan nuevo para él que no sabía cómo procesarlo, sentía que al admitir (aunque sea a sí mismo) su amor por Yuuri era como soltar una mochila muy pesada y si lograba soltarse más y botar esa última barrera que los separaba podría conocer una felicidad que jamás había sentido.

—Lo haré —respondió con la voz gangosa después de calmar un poco su llanto—. Así que, por favor… cuida de mí.

Apenas podía sostener la mirada de Yuuri, así que fue una sorpresa sentir de pronto sus labios besándolo.

Se dejó llevar por ese beso tierno y lleno de amor, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de su amado buscando más contacto, encontrar la calma que ahora sentía su desesperado corazón. Tantas emociones en un mismo día habían logrado abrumarlo y el sentir la lengua de Yuuri acariciando la suya propia había terminado por calmar su absurdo llanto.

Por fin se separaron, juntando sus frentes y buscando recuperar el aliento. No dejaba de acariciar sus mejillas y su cuerpo con cariño, buscando de alguna forma demostrar todo lo que tenía contenido en su pecho y que por fin estaba dejando salir.

—Sí —respondió al fin Yuuri—, quiero ser tu novio.

Volvieron a besarse, llenos de una felicidad embriagante. No pudo evitar comenzar a llenar la cara de Yuuri de besitos y a sonreír encantado cuando el nipón comenzó a soltar risas ante las cosquillas que comenzó a dejar con sus manos.

Terminaron recostados en el piso, envueltos en un abrazo enredado y aún llenándose de besos sin permisos ni reglas.

No tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas ahora. Nunca había tenido una relación amorosa y seguía sintiendo ese miedo a perder a Yuuri, pero ahora era un sentimiento secundario, porque lo que más sentía era una felicidad arrolladora.

Porque Yuuri era suyo. Completamente suyo, y podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y disfrutar de conocer otra faceta más de su amado. 

No sabía cuáles eran los pasos a seguir, o cómo tener una relación vainilla-BDSM con su ahora novio, pero lo que sí sabía en ese momento es que jamás había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Porque lo que le hacía sentirse en éxtasis era pertenecer por fin, a Yuuri.


	28. Primeras 24 horas

Víctor despertó en la madrugada algo inquieto. Sintió un cuerpo caliente junto a él y fue cuando miró hacia abajo. Yuuri lo abrazaba con fuerza, profundamente dormido y con una expresión pacífica en el rostro.

Eran novios. 

Novios.

N-O-V-I-O-S.

Nop, aún no podía creérselo. Repitió la palabra muchas veces en su cabeza, pero simplemente no tenía sentido, no podía creer que Yuuri le hubiese dicho que sí. Todo parecía como un sueño demasiado bonito para ser real y terminó pellizcándose para notificar si estaba despierto o no.

A juzgar por el dolor que sintió, sí que estaba despierto. Volvió a mirar a Yuuri y la visión lo tranquilizó.

Sonrió como un bobo al recordar cuando Yuuri le había dicho que lo amaba y se sintió repentinamente seguro. Sentía que con él podía ir contra viento y marea, pondría todo de su parte para hacer feliz a su Yuuri y así nunca lo dejaría.

La alegría lo invadió y no pudo evitar mover un poco a su novio, despertándolo para conversar.

—¡Yuuri! —Lo sacudió con delicadeza, logrando que abriera sus ojos vino tinto hacia él—. Despierta, necesito decirte algo.

—¿Qué pasa, Víctor? —Yuuri se talló los ojos mientras bostezaba, mirando a su alrededor preocupado—. ¿Tengo que matar una araña?

—No, no es eso —respondió risueño. Aún recordaba esa vez en que había despertado y vio como una araña gigante caminaba por la pared opuesta. El pobre Yuuri había tenido que ir medio dormido a matarla mientras él se escondía en el baño—. He tenido una revelación.

—¿A sí? —murmuró somnoliento.

—Al principio me costó asimilarlo, pero después de llevar un tiempo como novios siento que por fin puedo soltarme contigo. ¡Todo estará bien mientras estemos juntos! 

Yuuri lo miró desconcertado, su cara somnolienta parecía estar trabajando por procesar.

—¿Ah? 

—Eso, ahora que ha pasado tiempo y de tanto pensarlo, viendo cómo se dan las cosas, estoy seguro de que seremos felices juntos —Víctor sonrió satisfecho.

—No han pasado ni ocho horas; nos hicimos novios ayer —Yuuri lo miró indignado, volviendo su vista hacia el reloj que había colgado en la pared—.¡Y son las cinco de la mañana! Aún me queda media hora antes de que suene el despertador, ¿para eso me despertaste?

—¡Pero, Iuuri! Solo quería decirte mi revelación —respondió con un puchero al ver cómo su sumiso le daba la espalda dispuesto a dormir—, ocho horas es mucho tiempo ¡Son nuestras primeras ocho horas como pareja!

Soltó un chillido de sorpresa al recibir un almohadazo en la cara.

—¡A dormir, dije!

Había olvidado lo malhumorado que se ponía Yuuri cuando lo despertaban antes de tiempo. Su cerdito era todo un dormilón y él debía respetar eso. ¡Pero no podía dormir! De pronto, se sentía tan emocionado ante la idea de ser su pareja que lo único que quería era brincar arriba de la cama y llenar de besos a Yuuri, aunque dudaba de que fuera buena idea despertarlo de nuevo; temía por su vida si osaba despertar a su novio aunque sea un minuto antes que el despertador.

Resignándose a no poder seguir durmiendo, pero entusiasmado con su nueva vida de “pareja oficial de Yuuri Katsuki” se levantó de un salto de la cama. Le había prometido a Yuuri que haría todo lo que estuviera en su alcance para hacerlo feliz, y eso significaba no despertarlo cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Se inclinó para dejar un beso en su mejilla, sonriendo enternecido al escuchar el murmullo que soltó el japonés.

Caminó hasta la cocina descalzo. Iría por un vaso de agua y tal vez leería un rato antes de levantarse del todo. 

¿Cómo debería comportarse a partir de ahora? Antes de dormir habían conversado un rato. Yuuri le había dicho que solo se dejaran llevar y vieran cómo se daban las cosas; después de todo, su contrato de sumisión seguiría tal como estaba mientras no quisieran hacer algún cambio.

Pero Víctor jamás había tenido pareja y realmente quería ser el mejor novio que Yuuri hubiese tenido.

Mejor que el idiota de Tadashi.

Soltó un bufido al recordar su tonta cara. Le molestaba que sus palabras aún hicieran mella en su cabeza, pero ahora por fin se sentía más tranquilo, porque en ese momento ÉL era el novio de Yuuri y nadie más.

No debería preocuparse tanto en cómo comportarse, siempre había sentido que se contenía con Yuuri y ya no quería hacerlo, era hora de dejar salir todo el amor que tenía atorado en su cuerpo.

Animado por ese pensamiento, se fue a la cocina. Despertaría a su novio con un romántico y apetecible desayuno. No tenía flores con las que despertarlo, pero se aseguraría de comprar después del trabajo, así podía regalarle todas las rosas que su Yuuri se merecía.

Estaba tan contento que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que cocinó todo: sus manos respondían más rápido que su cerebro como usualmente ocurría cuando cocinaba, dejando una perezosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Puso todo en una bandeja, cuidando de que cada detalle estuviese perfecto. Solo quería lo mejor para Yuuri.

Hotcakes red velvet con forma de corazón, bañados en coulis de frambuesa y salsa de caramelo mentolado con trozos de fruta por doquier. Aprovechando que el coulis era rojo hizo corazones por todo el plato, rodeando los hotcakes con frutillas cortadas con la misma forma. Un vaso de jugo de naranja natural, un puñado de almendras peladas y tostadas (para mantener un cutis perfecto) y el infaltable café de grano. Sabía que Yuuri no podía comenzar el día si no consumía su dosis de cafeína.

¿Le habría puesto suficientes corazones? Suponía que sí, había visto suficientes películas románticas como para saber cómo comportarse.

Se dirigió confiado hacia la habitación. El amanecer estaba en todo su esplendor y sabía que ese era uno de los paisajes favoritos de Yuuri, por lo que dejó la bandeja en la mesita de cama y se apresuró a abrir las cortinas de par en par.

—¡Qué diablos! —Yuuri despertó al recibir todo un haz de luz directo en la cama, sentándose confundido y con un rostro que demostraba que no había dormido lo suficiente.

—¡Buenos días! —Víctor se sentó en la cama junto a él. Lleno de entusiasmo, tomó las mejillas de su cerdito y prácticamente le comió la boca a besos.

—Necesito respirar —Yuuri lo alejó, interrumpiendo el largo beso que le dio. Su rostro sonrojado era de lo más adorable, ahora sí se veía totalmente despierto—, ¿por qué estás de tan buen humor? Es demasiado temprano para tener tanta energía.

—¡Es porque estoy feliz! —Tomó la bandeja de la mesita y la puso sobre las piernas de Yuuri. El japonés miró la comida sorprendido, un rápido rubor cubrió su rostro y contuvo el impulso de besarlo otra vez—. Te hice el desayuno.

—A-así veo —murmuró Yuuri, aún sorprendido—, tiene muchos… corazones.

—¿Verdad que son hermosos? Hice coulis de frambuesa —aprovechó que Yuuri estaba mirando el plato para dejarle un fugaz beso en la mejilla, logrando que lo mirara al fin—. ¿Te gusta?

—S-sí —tartamudeó Yuuri, tomando el tenedor para comenzar a comer el hotcake. Se veía extrañamente nervioso, pero al probar el primer bocado soltó un gemido de satisfacción—. Oh, Víctor… ¡esto está delicioso! ¿Le pusiste harina de coco a la mezcla del hotcake?

—¡Sabía que lo notarías! Pensé que le daría un toque interesante —sonrió complacido mientras veía a Yuuri comer con entusiasmo. Él había picado tanto mientras cocinaba que ya ni hambre tenía—. Toma tu café, tendremos que bañarnos juntos para llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

—Creo que si queremos llegar a tiempo no deberíamos bañarnos juntos —rio Yuuri—. Además, ayer fuiste muy brusco, aún siento que me duele…

Comieron entre risas y besos furtivos. Yuuri insistió en bañarse por separado y tuvo que resignarse a esperarlo, aunque en ese momento estaba tan feliz que no importaba si no lograba manosear un rato a su novio; flotaba de una alegría absurda que lo tenía con una risa boba constante.

Se fueron juntos a la pastelería por primera vez tomados de la mano. Yuuri miraba sus manos entrelazadas cada cierto rato. Intentó distraerlo con conversación para que no se pusiera nervioso; sabía lo inseguro que a veces era su cerdito y no quería que se sintiera así junto a él.

Justo antes de entrar, Yuuri frenó en seco, mirándolo con esa expresión determinada que ponía antes de regañarlo.

—Víctor —comenzó a hablar, pero antes de que siguiera lo calló con un beso bastante necesitado.

—Lo sé —respondió un tanto agitado—. Aquí dentro somos compañeros, así que intentaré controlarme un poco.

Yuuri le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con cariño y, de pronto, se esfumaron todas sus dolencias.

—Solo te iba a decir que no creo necesario ocultar que somos pareja. La pastelería no tiene ninguna política contra eso, así que no hay problema.

—¡Iuuri! —Se lanzó a sus brazos, refregándose contra él mientras el japonés trataba de zafarse—. ¿Entonces puedo decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios?

—S-sí…

—¿Y besarte cuando quiera?

—Mmm… Está bien, solo contrólate —respondió Yuuri, desviando la mirada avergonzado.

—¿Y nalguearte cuando quiera? —Le preguntó sugerente guiñándole un ojo.

—No, lo siento. Eso solo lo hace Chris.

Ah no. ¡Eso sí que no!

—Fuiste muy lejos, Katsuki —lo pinchó con un dedo provocando la risa del menor. Lo envolvió en sus brazos haciéndole cosquillas con los dedos mientras se reía con ganas. Como amaba verlo reírse así—. Te has ganado un castigo por eso, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Estoy listo para cualquier castigo que quiera mi Amo —susurró Yuuri a su oído. Le encantaba como con el tiempo se estaba volviendo más osado—. Hay una fusta que aún no usa en mí.

—Sigue hablando de fustas y volvemos al departamento —respondió con la voz un tanto ronca.

Yuuri era capaz de prenderlo con agua.

—¡Hola! 

La estridente voz de Phichit los sacó de su ensoñación, logrando que Yuuri saltase hacia atrás alejándose de él. Con el ceño fruncido, lo atrajo por la cintura, sintiendo su calor nuevamente contra él.

—Buenos días, Phichit —sonrió encantador mientras Yuuri farfullaba a su lado, aún avergonzado.

—Los veo muy acaramelados —respondió el tailandés mirando a su Yuuri con sospecha.

Era el momento perfecto.

—¡Eso es porque somos novios! —explicó entusiasmado, tomando la mano de Yuuri y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Este es nuestro primer día como pareja oficial.

Phichit abrió los ojos sorprendido, volviendo la mirada hacia Yuuri y deteniéndose en él. Parecían tener una conversación muda entre ellos que lo puso un poco celoso, eso hasta que el tailandés sonrió contento.

—¡Felicidades! Ya era hora —Phichit le dio una palmada en el hombro para luego abrazar fuertemente a Yuuri, arrebatándolo de sus brazos—. Me alegro de que seas feliz, amigo.

Bueno, dejaría pasar ese abrazo (en su opinión, excesivamente estrecho) solo porque Yuuri se veía realmente feliz.

—¿Y para cuándo la boda?

—¡Phichit-kun! —saltó Yuuri, antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

El tailandés lo miraba como si realmente estuviera esperando una respuesta, inconsciente del hecho de que apenas podía procesar esa idea. ¿Una boda con Yuuri? Se dibujó una escena en su mente. Yuuri y él, ambos con traje y rodeados de sus amigos, casándose en algún país extranjero, prometiéndose estar juntos para siempre.

Apareció una tonta sonrisa en su rostro ante esa imagen. Aunque la descartó rápidamente, tenían que dejar que las cosas fluyeran, tal como Yuuri le había dicho.

—Si Celestino nos ve aquí perdiendo el tiempo nos ganaremos una reprimenda, vamos a trabajar —interrumpió sus pensamientos Yuuri. Tenía el rostro adorablemente colorado.

Phichit se adelantó luego de darles una sonrisa pícara. Aprovechó que Yuuri lo siguió para darle una nalgada. Con esa vista que tenía de sus nalgas era inevitable.

Rio ante la mirada de advertencia de su novio y entró más feliz de lo que había estado en toda su vida a la pastelería.

__________________________________________

Ese era el peor momento para tener un día flojo en la pastelería.

Yuuri se encontraba inventando cosas por hacer y es que tenía que mantenerse constantemente ocupado para evitar un poco el comportamiento de Víctor. Considerando la fobia que este parecía tener por el compromiso, jamás se esperó que el ruso fuese a tener un comportamiento tan meloso y cursi con él:

Comenzando con el desayuno. No era la primera vez que le preparaba la comida más importante del día, ¿pero llevárselo a la cama y que este estuviera plagado de corazones? Completamente inesperado.

Suspiró cansado mientras se dirigía a la bodega. Buscaría algo que hacer por ahí, tal vez podría ordenarla un poco y esconderse. 

Apenas habían llegado a los vestuarios, Víctor le había dicho a todo aquel que pasaba que ahora eran pareja. Su rostro sonrojado demostraba lo nervioso que estaba y eso se acentuaba con las risas y felicitaciones que daban sus compañeros. Al parecer, ninguno estaba sorprendido de que terminaran formalizando una relación.

Durante el turno de la mañana, Víctor se pasaba de vez en cuando a su puesto, abrazándolo por la espalda y dejándole regalitos cada vez que iba. Si la cosa seguía así, saldría rodando de la pastelería.

Por si fuera poco, Phichit no había dejado de mirarlo y eso lo ponía nervioso. Una parte de él también lo estaba evitando para no tener que recibir el tan esperado interrogatorio de su amigo.

Gracias a kami-sama, la bodega estaba vacía y completamente desordenada.

Aprovechando que la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban limpiando las cocinas y pasando el rato conversando, se escondió en esa habitación, comenzando a ordenar la estantería más cercana.

Había sacado todas las materias primas del estante cuando sintió la puerta abrirse. Phichit lo miraba con una expresión risueña, apoyándose en la puerta para evitar un posible escape de Yuuri.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, realmente su amigo era un entrometido.

—Está bien, solo por hoy responderé a todas tus preguntas. Ya estoy mentalizado —habló antes de que Phichit siquiera abriera la boca.

—Yo solo vine a ver que estuvieras bien —su amigo comenzó a ayudarlo a ordenar—. No voy a negar que esperaba que pronto formalizaran, Víctor está loco por ti.

Yuuri lo miró suspicaz.

—¿O-ok?

—Es cierto, se le nota a una legua de distancia —Phichit siguió ordenando sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Te dijo que te ama, cierto?

Auch. Golpe bajo.

—Algo así —intentó evadir la pregunta, porque en sí, era un tema que aún le dolía un poco. Víctor en ningún momento había dicho “te amo” de forma directa, pero sentía que sus acciones eran suficientes para demostrárselo.

Phichit asintió pensativo.

—Bueno, si quieres mi consejo, creo que está bien que esperes —el tailandés se giró para encararlo. Parecía que entendía aun sin decirle todas sus inseguridades—. A veces no es necesario decir ciertas cosas. Víctor vive en el mundo de “las acciones y los gestos” y a pesar de que pueda ser confuso, intenta comprenderlo a partir de eso.

Eso lo dejó pensando; era cierto que Víctor solía ser muy demostrativo. Le había dicho “no puedo decirlo en voz alta aún” pero se lo demostraba con cada acción que había tenido ese día con él, a pesar de lo meloso y cursi que podía llegar a ser.

—Sabes que soy inseguro, pero daré lo mejor de mí —respondió.

—Así me gusta —Phichit lo atrapó en un repentino abrazo—. Solo quiero que seas feliz, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

—Tú también puedes contarme lo que sea —respondió contento.

—Sí… sobre eso —era tan extraño ver a Phichit titubeando que captó rápidamente su atención. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Desde hace un tiempo su amigo le había estado escondiendo un secreto, pero lo había aceptado así porque sabía que cuando llegara el momento, Phichit le contaría. Al parecer había llegado el momento.

—Necesito tu consejo. —Phichit depositó el último saco de azúcar en la estantería antes de mirarlo—. Eres el único que puede ayudarme.

—Dispara.

Se dirigieron a la siguiente estantería, comenzando a sacar todas las materias primas para limpiar. 

—¿Recuerdas a Seung? —Comenzó Phichit, extrañamente nervioso.

—Lo veo todos los días en mi puesto, Phichit. —Lo miró de reojo notando el rubor en su amigo—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Desde hace un tiempo que estamos… algo así como saliendo.

—¿Algo así? —No le sorprendió que tuviese algo con el coreano; después de todo, podía ver las miradas que se lanzaban y la forma en que su amigo se comportaba alrededor de su compañero de estación. Solo estaba esperando que se lo dijera—. ¿Cómo es algo así?

—Bueno, nunca hemos hablado de ser pareja, simplemente comenzamos a pasar el tiempo juntos de forma productiva.

—O sea: sexo —resumió Yuuri.

—¡No es solo sexo!

Lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Bueno sí… —respondió Phichit, volviendo a mirar el estante—. Al principio, sí, solo era atracción sexual, pero las cosas han ido cambiando con el tiempo.

—¿Te enamoraste de él?

—No sé si enamorarme, al menos no aún. Pero el cariño entre los dos ha crecido y sé que por su parte es igual, me lo ha dicho —Phichit soltó una sonrisa más genuina ante esa frase—. Estoy feliz, Yuuri.

—Eso es bueno. —Yuuri le dio una palmadita en el hombro—. Y, ¿cuál sería el consejo que necesitas? Porque pareciera que tienes todo resuelto.

—Sobre eso… Seung quiere hacer algo diferente conmigo y no sé… si sea capaz —Phichit se mordió el labio indeciso—. Pensé que podrías aconsejarme.

Comenzaba a sospechar hacia dónde iba el tema.

—¿Me estas preguntando a mí en calidad de sumiso? 

—Algo así —respondió lacónico el tailandés.

—Phichit, necesito que seas claro —Yuuri se detuvo, mirándolo ahora directamente. ¿Cómo era posible que Phichit fuera tan directo algunas veces y en los momentos que tenía que ser claro no lo era?—. ¿Seung quiere que intenten prácticas BDSM? ¿O pertenece por completo a ese mundo?

—Me dijo que podríamos probar. Es algo que ha hecho antes muchas veces y quiere internarlo conmigo. Pero la verdad es que después de investigar un poco el internet me espantó y ya no sé qué hacer.

—Comprendo, pero ¿qué es lo que quieren intentar? ¿Bondage? ¿Dominación/sumisión? ¿Spanking?

—Ya hemos hecho spanking así que supongo que no —Phichit se tocó el mentón pensativo—. ¿Supongo que dominación/sumisión?

—¿Supones? —Yuuri negó con la cabeza—. No es suficiente, esto es algo que deben conversar de forma clara, Phichit, tienes que pensar primero si realmente es algo que quieres intentar.

—¡Es que no lo sé! —Phichit levantó los brazos en un movimiento bastante exagerado—. Me da algo de miedo, no me gusta el dolor. Quiero decir, por supuesto que aguanto un par de nalgazos, pero ¿latigazos? Realmente no sé cómo lo haces.

—Es porque soy un masoquista, Phichit, es diferente —murmuró un tanto avergonzado—. Puedes hacer de sumiso sin entrar en juegos de dolor, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.

—Mmmm… —Phichit no se veía muy convencido.

—Mira, hay muchísimas cosas que pueden hacer, siempre y cuando los dos estén seguros y sea consensual. Pueden probar, y si hay algo que no te gusta le dices que pare o fijan una palabra de seguridad. Todo está en cómo se sientan cómodos con la situación —explicó Yuuri—. Pueden intentar con dominación, si te das cuenta de que la sumisión no es lo tuyo no lo vuelves a hacer y ya está. También pueden probar con niveles de cada cosa, no tienes por qué actuar como un sumiso absoluto o llegar a niveles de masoquismo extremo, solo vean cómo se sienten más cómodos.

—¿Cómo es para ti? —preguntó Phichit interesado.

A pesar de que le daba vergüenza, el que Phichit lo mirara con duda en vez de picardía le hacía más fácil hablar del tema. Todo por el bien de su amigo.

—En realidad yo me defino más como masoquista que como sumiso. También me gusta el bondage, así que supongo que le hago a toda la sigla BDSM. —Se mordió el labio, dudoso de explicar demasiado porque sabía que no debía violar la privacidad de Víctor. Fue cuidadoso en lo que decía—. Puedo vivir siendo un sumiso solo en situaciones sexuales porque a pesar de que necesito someterme, no es un estado permanente en mí. Pero no podría vivir sin el dolor, ¿comprendes? Y eso no significa que todos sean iguales, algunas personas prefieren la sumisión absoluta o que está ligada a la humillación.

—Pero tú eres más masoquista, creo que entiendo —aceptó Phichit—. En ese caso creo que tengo que hablar con Seung, porque no tengo idea de qué podría gustarme y qué no.

—La comunicación es lo más importante en estos casos —respondió Yuuri asintiendo.

—¿Crees que quiera cambiar de rol? —preguntó Phichit con aspecto de estar indeciso—. A veces soy yo el activo, pero no sé si se aplicará también para lo que queremos intentar ahora.

—Bueno… eso depende de cómo te sientes más cómodo. En mi caso estoy bien siendo sumiso así que no sé cómo es la otra parte.

—¿Víctor nunca te ha pedido que se lo hagas tú? —Phichit lo miró curioso, le agradaba poder hablar esas cosas con Phichit, una parte de él se sentía aliviado; ya que era algo que siempre le había ocultado.

—Nunca, en su momento le dije que no era algo que a mi me gustase y con eso bastó —sonrió satisfecho, Víctor era un Amo excelente, simplemente lo conocía tan bien en ese aspecto que no era necesario aclararlo más.

—Mmm… entiendo. —Asintió Phichit viéndose más aliviado—. Me alegra que respete tus decisiones, por un momento pensé que las cosas eran distintas porque que es tu Amo.

—Yo le entregué mi voluntad de forma voluntaria, y en esa entrega me siento libre. Víctor no me haría hacer algo que no me gustase.

Se sonrieron de forma más abierta después de eso, se sentía mucho más auténtico con Phichit después de mostrarle un poco esa parte de él.

—En ese caso hablaré todas mis dudas con Seung y veremos qué pasa.

—Eso significa que Seung es un Amo, ¿verdad? —La duda lo asaltó.

—Supongo que sí. Él ha sido el activo casi todo este tiempo —respondió Phichit sin vergüenza alguna—. Y me dijo que ya ha tenido práctica en esto, así que debe ser un Amo encubierto o algo así.

—Ya lo ha hecho antes… —de pronto, una revelación lo asaltó y no pudo evitar comenzar a reír a carcajadas. 

—¿De qué te ríes tanto? —preguntó Phichit sonriente. 

—Recién me di cuenta —contestó intentando contener la risa—, de que Tadashi detestaba mi faceta de sumiso y terminó en una relación con un Amo.

Phichit se unió a sus risas al comprender.

—Creo que le cayó el karma, le pasó por idiota —Phichit sonreía contento, pero de pronto su expresión cambió a una totalmente espantada—. ¿Crees que sea por eso por lo que Seung terminó con él? 

—Mmm lo dudo, una vez me dijo que terminó porque “era un idiota” o algo así. Lo cual es cierto —explicó tratando de tranquilizarlo—. No deberías preocuparte tanto por eso.

—Me alegra que puedas hablar de él así, significa que lo has superado.

Siguieron charlando sobre trivialidades mientras ordenaban. Una vez terminaron con todas las estanterías estaban dispuestos a salir por fin de la bodega cuando Víctor entró.

—Aquí estabas, te busqué por todas partes.

—Yo mejor los dejo solos —Phichit se dirigió a la puerta, guiñándole un ojo por detrás de Víctor.

—¿Para qué me buscabas? —preguntó, dándole la espalda. Se puso repentinamente nervioso en su presencia, tal vez por la insinuación implícita de Phichit.

—Tenía ganas de besar a mi novio.

Unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda. El aliento de Víctor en su cuello le hizo cosquillas, sacándole una sonrisa. Se giró para quedar de frente y, aún envuelto en sus brazos, Yuuri se acercó a su oído.

—Aquí me tiene. ¿Me extrañaba, Amo? 

Sintió cómo a Víctor se le cortaba la respiración.

—Tenemos sexo vainilla un día y ya extrañas que te someta —de pronto, Víctor lo tomó en brazos, agarrándolo por el culo y llevándolo contra la pared más cercana. Yuuri lo envolvió feliz con su cuerpo mientras sentía la lengua de Víctor recorrer su cuello.

Recibió un beso demandante y no pudo sino devolverlo con la misma pasión. La lengua de su Amo entraba por su boca de una forma lujuriosa, lamiendo entre sus paredes y robando su aliento en cada movimiento.

Con un brazo se sujetaba del ruso para no caerse mientras que con el otro tomó el gorro de su Amo para lanzarlo lejos, llevando su mano hacia su platinado cabello. De alguna forma estaba impidiendo que este se alejara para cortar el beso.

Sintió un gemido de Víctor perderse en su boca cuando comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Las traviesas manos de su Amo habían comenzado a manosear sus nalgas y, con dificultad, logró colar una de ellas dentro de su pantalón para sentir su piel de forma directa.

Era tan jodidamente excitante que Yuuri se olvidó de todo. Existía la adrenalina de saber que no podían hacerlo ahí, pero el dejarse llevar un poco por el placer que podía proporcionarle Víctor fue un suspiro de alivio después de un día con tantas emociones.

Los dos estaban tan envueltos en ese desesperado beso que no se dieron cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió, sino hasta que ya había entrado alguien a la bodega.

Se quedaron estáticos, mirando a Otabek que acababa de entrar y ahora estaba parado en la puerta.

Ninguno se movía. Yuuri se daba cuenta de la situación y se moría de vergüenza: estaba en brazos de Víctor y contra la pared, sus uniformes estaban desordenadamente desabotonados y Víctor aún tenía una mano dentro de su pantalón.

Sin decir nada, el kazajo se movió lentamente, tomando un saco de azúcar que estaba cerca de él y saliendo en silencio, como si no hubiese visto lo que había pasado.

Apenas la puerta se cerró, Yuuri se dejó caer, alejándose un poco de Víctor mientras este lo miraba nervioso.

Bastó con que sus ojos se encontraran para que los dos estallaran en carcajadas, tal vez era una risa nerviosa o es que la situación era ridículamente graciosa, pero Yuuri se sintió ligero cuando terminaron de reírse, arreglándose los blancos uniformes y buscando sus propios gorros de cocina.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Yuuri una vez la risa paró y volvían a estar presentables para salir—. No creo que pueda volver a mirar a Ota-kun a la cara.

—No te preocupes tanto; además, ya no está en tu estación.

Hace una semana habían cambiado a Otabek a la estación de Phichit, el cual parecía haber enganchado de inmediato con el kazajo.

—Aun así, sigo sintiéndome como su tutor y dejé que me viera así —hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras salían de la bodega—. Esto no puede volver a pasar, Víctor, tenemos que ser profesionales.

—Como diga mi lindo novio. —El ruso se inclinó para dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. No puedo esperar para que lleguemos a casa.

—Pues seguirás esperando porque aún quedan muchas horas de turno.

—Eres tan cruel, Yuuri —el ruso hizo un puchero. Lo acompañó a su estación, de todas formas no había tanto que hacer ese día y Seung se encontraba adelantando trabajo—. ¿Por qué no me ayudas hoy con los pedidos? Siempre estás haciendo lo mismo, te vendría bien salir de la rutina y hacer pasteles por una vez.

Ese comentario logró picar su fibra competidora. 

—¿Insinúas que no sé armar pasteles? —Lo miró desafiante.

—Bueeeeeno… siempre estás haciendo rellenos y cremas. No me malinterpretes, tus recetas son exquisitas, pero cuando se trata de armar pasteles yo soy más rápido, tengo más experiencia después de todo —el ruso le guiñó un ojo con descaro, parecía ser muy consciente de cómo provocarlo.

—Cuidado, Nikiforov, mejor no sigas hablando o te pondrás en vergüenza —apuntó Yuuri—. La última competencia que hicimos en la pastelería yo la gané y en la anterior quedé en segundo lugar por cosa de segundos.

—¿Competencia? —A Víctor le brillaron los ojos ante esa noticia.

—Cada cierto tiempo hacemos competencias cuando estamos aburridos, ya sea quién arma pasteles más rápido o quién decora más galletas en treinta minutos. La última que hicimos fue antes de que llegaras, sobre quién llevaba más sacos de harina.

—¡Hagámoslo! —El ruso se acercó, tomando sus manos con sus ojos llenos de ilusión—. ¡Hoy es el día perfecto para una competencia! 

—Como quieras. Si estás listo para perder yo no tengo problema —su vena competitiva estaba más latente que nunca.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así, cerdito. —Víctor se mordió el labio de una forma bastante coqueta—. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto más interesante?

—No vas a intimidarme con tus coqueteos, Víctor —¡Ja! Si pensaba que podía ponerlo nervioso solo por usar ese porte que tenía cuando actuaba como Amo es que era un iluso, las cosas eran distintas cuando estaban en el trabajo—. Tú no tienes poder aquí.

—Yo solo decía que, si estás tan seguro de ganarme, entonces no tienes nada que perder. —Víctor levantó las manos de forma apaciguadora. El hecho de que el ruso estuviese tan confiado lograba ponerlo algo tenso, pero no dejaría que lo amedrentara, él estaba seguro de sus capacidades. O casi—. Podrías ganar algo que siempre hayas querido.

—En ese caso si yo gano quiero que me enseñes tu libro de recetas. —Lo desafió Yuuri. Sabía lo celoso que era Víctor con sus creaciones, sobre todo con las más recientes, y Yuuri no podía esperar, realmente se moría de ganas de preparar algo creado por Víctor Nikiforov.

—Está bien, me parece justo. —Víctor lo miró más serio que antes, provocándole un escalofrío—. Si yo gano, me presentarás a tus padres.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar eso. Miró a Víctor fijamente, esperando que este se riera y dijera que era una broma, pero el ruso solo lo miraba.

—¿Conocer a mis padres? —¿Que no era muy pronto? ¡No llevaban ni veinticuatro horas como novios! Conocer a su familia eran palabras mayores, repentinamente sintió pánico ante la idea.

—Tú ya conoces a mi papá, solo pido lo justo. 

—¡Pero no conozco al resto! Creo que es un poco precipitado —murmuró Yuuri nervioso—. ¿Seguro no quieres otra cosa? Pensé que me pedirías un baile privado o algo así…

Víctor rio ante su respuesta envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

—Eres tan adorable, Yuuri —sintió un fugaz beso en su mejilla y aprovechando que estaba cerca de su oído, Víctor le susurró—. Puedo hacer que mi sumiso me baile cada vez que se lo ordene, no necesito pedirlo.

¿Cómo era capaz de calentarlo con un solo comentario? Pero ahí estaba, Víctor tenía el superpoder de subir la temperatura de una habitación con una sola frase.

—Será mejor que empecemos —lo apartó Yuuri, ruborizado—. Le diré a Phichit que sea el jurado.

Bastó con que mencionara la palabra “competencia” para que su mejor amigo movilizara a toda la pastelería. Era una buena excusa para terminar de llenar las vitrinas de pasteles; además, siempre era bueno tener pasteles extra en caso de tener mucho trabajo después, por lo que Celestino nunca se oponía a sus competencias.

Cada uno debía decorar al menos cinco pasteles. Debían armarlos, emparejarlos con alguna crema y luego decorarlos. Por norma general, al menos debían tener cinco decoraciones distintas, la mayoría con la misma manga pastelera utilizando distintas boquillas.

Yuuri estaba mentalizado. Habían puesto los bizcochos, rellenos y cremas en una mesa para cada uno, lanzó una mirada a su contrincante recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de parte del ruso.

—Yo apuesto por Yuuri —escuchó decir a Seung con seriedad—. Él tiene armas que Víctor no puede vencer. 

—No lo sé, el chef Nikiforov parece tener suficiente habilidad en sus manos. —murmuró Otabek. Como estaban cerca, Yuuri alcanzó a escucharlo, provocándole un fuerte sonrojo, lo que se acentuó cuando el kazajo soltó una inesperada risita.

—Tres… dos… uno… ¡Empiecen! —gritó Phichit.

No perdió el tiempo en mirar a Víctor, sus manos se movieron como balas hacia los bizcochos, tomando uno rápidamente para ponerlo sobre el plato giratorio y sin perder tiempo comenzó a rellenarlo.

Rellenó las tres capas de pasteles y comenzó a alisarlo de inmediato, tomando la manga pastelera para decorarlo de forma perfectamente rápida.

Estaba terminando el primer decorado cuando escuchó vítores. Echó un rápido vistazo a Víctor para notar asustado que ya estaba comenzando su segundo pastel.

Mierda, no podía perder. Su vena competitiva lo estaba controlando en ese momento y se apresuró a seguir con su segundo pastel.

—Te veo preocupado, ¿listo para asumir tu derrota? —preguntó Víctor risueño.

—Preocúpate de tu propio pastel —respondió Yuuri mordaz.

Sentía las manos y antebrazo pegoteados; al hacer todo tan rápido se había manchado un poco con la crema. No importaba si con eso lograba terminar antes que Víctor; conseguiría esas recetas como sea. 

Sino, dejaba de llamarse Yuuri Katsuki.

Cuando notó que Víctor estaba comenzando a llevarle la delantera se dio cuenta que debía utilizar otros recursos.

Apenas tomó el bizcocho para armar la última torta aprovechó de darle un fuerte pisotón a Víctor, fingiendo que había perdido el equilibrio.

—¡Auch! Eso es trampa —Víctor trastabilló hacia un lado y aprovechó esos segundos para adelantarse—. Ya verás, Katsuki.

Estaban muy parejos. Yuuri apenas sentía los vítores de sus compañeros porque estaba enfocado en ganar, movía la manga con rapidez dejando hilos en el borde de la tarta, era la parte más delicada y por ende la más lenta. 

En el último momento, se equivocó con uno de los hilos y tuvo que volver a hacerlo cuando escuchó el grito de victoria del ruso.

—¡Terminé! —Víctor alzó las manos alejándola de sus pasteles, estaba más sonriente que nunca—. ¡Gané! 

Yuuri alejó sus manos de la tarta molesto. Tomó un paño para limpiárselas mientras miraba a Víctor dar saltitos en su mismo eje.

—El jurado ha dado su veredicto —habló Phichit luego de mirar los pasteles de Víctor—. Todos los pasteles de Víctor están decorados de forma perfecta, por lo que él es el ganador.

—¡Lo sabía! —Víctor lo abrazó feliz, aprovechándose del estado enfurruñado de Yuuri—. Te dije que era el más rápido.

—No debería sorprenderme, siempre eres el más rápido —murmuró intentando picarlo—. Eso no quiere decir que puedas mantenerme el ritmo.

Al parecer, lo había conseguido, porque Víctor ahora lo miraba sorprendido, podía ver el fuego en sus ojos debido a su comentario.

—Puedo demostrarte lo contrario cuando quieras, cerdito —susurró Víctor de vuelta.

—¿Qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? —interrumpió Phichit. Sus compañeros habían comenzado a ordenar el área de la competencia mientras Otabek se llevaba las tortas a la vitrina.

—Solo hablábamos de la apuesta que hicimos, Yuuri me debe un premio —anunció Víctor sonriente.

—¿Qué le pedirás? —preguntó el tailandés con rostro pícaro.

—No lo sé —fingió Víctor pensativo. Yuuri agradecía que no mencionara lo de sus padres porque sentía que con eso tendría a Phichit parloteando una semana—. Pensaré en algo que me emocione.

Mientras hablaban, Yuuri observó cómo Seung se acercaba lentamente a Phichit. Sonrió al notar que el coreano siempre buscaba estar cerca de su amigo, eso era una buena señal para él.

Volvió a poner atención a la conversación cuando escuchó una frase que casi lo paraliza.

—La otra vez vi un traje del uniforme de SNK que le quedaría genial, puedo conseguírtelo si me dejas sacarle una foto —Phichit parecía estar hablando de negocios y por la expresión de Víctor este pensaba lo mismo.

—Lo siento, las fotos de Yuuri son solo para mí. 

Yuuri suspiró aliviado. Por una vez la posesividad de Víctor lo salvaba de un momento embarazoso. Si le hubiese pedido ponerse ese ajustado traje se moría de vergüenza.

—Podemos negociarlo, tengo muchas fotos de Yuuri que te interesarían, Víctor —el tailandés sonrió pícaro. Con esa frase sabía que tendría a Víctor en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué clase de fotos? —Víctor se acercó más a Phichit, emocionado. Yuuri lo tomó de la mano y lo alejó un paso de él con gesto molesto. Tampoco era necesario que se acercaran tanto.

—¿Has visto alguna foto de Yuuri adolescente? —Phichit buscó en su celular. Apenas encontró lo que buscó levantó la pantalla. Se veía una foto de Yuuri utilizando uniforme escolar.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esa imagen? —preguntó Yuuri asombrado.

—Se la pedí a Mari —Phichit le guiñó un ojo, volviendo su vista a Víctor—. ¿Qué me dices? ¿No te gustaría ver más fotos de Yuuri ilegal? 

—NECESITO ESA FOTO —Víctor soltó su mano para tomar a Phichit por los hombros—. Esto es serio, Phichit, ¿cuánto quieres?

—Si no logras que Yuuri use ese traje, como mínimo quiero algo mejor —Phichit sonrió triunfante—. Supongo que no tienes problemas en abrir tus horizontes por el bien de mi amigo, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, haría lo que sea por mi Yuuri —Víctor volvió a poner esa expresión melosa mientras envolvía a Yuuri en sus brazos, haciéndolo sentir completamente incómodo ante la mirada de Phichit.

Oh no. El conocía esa mirada muy bien. ¿Qué estaba tramando Phichit?

—En ese caso me gustaría un video de exhibición BDSM con Yuuri de protagonista —Phichit le guiñó un ojo—. Podrías enseñarnos cómo hacer los nudos del bondage.

—¡Phichit-kun! —reclamó Yuuri muerto de vergüenza, entendiendo de inmediato a qué se refería su amigo. Sabía que debería haber frenado a su amigo cuando vio esa expresión en su rostro—. ¡Tú no conoces límites!

—El límite no existe, Yuuri.

—¡Ya deja de ver tantos memes! —Yuuri lo pinchó con un dedo aún molesto, no quería mirar a Víctor de lo avergonzado que estaba—. Si sigues desubicándote así tomaré medidas, Phichit, yo también tengo secretos tuyos. 

El tailandés entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

—Estás jugando.

—Pruébame —retó Yuuri—. ¿O quieres que le cuente a Seung el incidente del melón? 

—¡NO! —saltó Phichit, tapándole la boca antes de que siguiera hablando—. Está bien, dejaste los límites claros, no volveré a decir nada.

El tailandés tomó a Seung de un brazo y se escabulló rápidamente de ahí sin importarle las preguntas que le hacía el coreano.

Aun así, logró escuchar cómo le preguntaba sobre el incidente y pudo ver de lejos cómo Phichit tartamudeaba avergonzado. De haber sabido que se pondría así lo habría mencionado antes.

Volvió su mirada hacia Víctor ya más relajado cuando se topó con su mirada curiosa.

—¿Cuál es el incidente del melón?

—No seas absurdo, Víctor —rio nervioso—. Sabes que no puedo decírtelo, es mi única arma contra Phichit. Deberías estar celebrando tu victoria.

—¡Pero yo quiero saber! —Víctor le hizo un puchero adorable—. Soy tu novio, ya no hay secretos entre nosotros.

—Lo siento, lo que pasó en Detroit, se queda en Detroit. —Sonrió Yuuri—. Lo mejor es que nos enfoquemos en planificar el viaje, ¿no crees?

—¿Viaje? —Con eso lo distrajo de inmediato. Los ojos de Víctor se iluminaron de forma infantil—. ¿A dónde vamos? 

—¿Ya se te olvidó lo que me pediste si ganabas? —Yuuri le dio un golpecito en el hombro con su puño, a veces pensaba que Víctor tenía mariposas en la cabeza—. Iremos a Hasetsu, te presentaré a mis padres.

La sonrisa de corazón que le regaló Víctor logró calmar sus inseguridades. Sabía que presentarle a sus padres era un paso grande para él, pero nunca pensó que Víctor querría darlo de inmediato. 

Lejos de intimidarlo lo hizo sentir feliz, Phichit tenía razón al decir que Víctor vivía en el mundo de los gestos. 

Los brazos de Víctor lo envolvieron, llenándolo de muchos besitos en su rostro sin dejar que se escapara de sus brazos.

Era tan reconfortante sentirse amado.


	29. Notice me, senpai!

Víctor estaba ansioso por llegar, no sabía qué sorpresa le tenía Yuuri, pero estaba seguro de que le gustaría.

Le estaba encantando ser el novio de Yuuri. Apenas llevaban dos semanas pero se sentía aún flotando de felicidad, el japonés era una caja constante de sorpresas y siempre parecía saber lo que quería.

O es que simplemente calzaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Sacó la llave que Yuuri le había dado en la mañana. Ese día habían intercambiado llaves y a pesar de ser un acto muy sencillo lo había tenido el resto del día con una sonrisa boba en la boca. Tal vez porque ese acto era otra prueba de que estaban juntos de verdad.

Entró al departamento anunciando su llegada.

—¡Tadaima! —Le encantaba esa forma de anunciarse porque le recordaba a Yuuri, se sentía tan exquisitamente hogareño y normal.

Cerró la puerta y dejó su cargada mochila en una silla cercana, Yuuri aún no aparecía y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

—¿Yuuri? —Estaba por entrar a la cocina cuando su voz lo detuvo.

—¡Espera! No entres aquí, dame un segundo.

—¿Qué sucede? —A pesar de la curiosidad, obedeció.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa? —La voz de Yuuri comenzó a acercarse.

Yuuri salió entonces de la cocina y la visión frente a sus ojos logró dejarle la mandíbula colgando de la impresión.

—Espero que le guste… Víctor-senpai~

Yuuri estaba usando un uniforme de escolar.

¡¡¡Yuuri estaba usando un uniforme de escolar!!!

Se llevó la mano a la nariz, relajándose un poco al notar que no se había desangrado ante la visión. Sentía el sonrojo llenar su cara y lo único que podía hacer era balbucear incoherencias, su pervertida mente había volado lejos en el segundo en que vio a su novio vestido de esa forma.

Veía cómo el japonés se mordía el labio en un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, pero sin quitar esa mirada de traviesa inocencia que solo él podía lograr. Lo recorrió con la mirada disfrutando de cada parte, su pantalón negro era inusualmente ajustado en la curva de su cintura, la camisa blanca, el chaleco azul cielo, la corbata y el blaizer parecían quitarle como mínimo cinco años de encima. 

Su rostro traga años junto a esa ropa le hacían pasar desapercibido como un adolescente.

Y de pronto Víctor se sintió como un pervertido total al ponerse duro con esa sola imagen.

Yuuri dio un paso hacia él, tomando su mano con delicadeza y sonriendo de esa forma que no hacía más que terminar por calentarlo.

—Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer para complacerlo… ¿me dejará hacerlo, senpai?

—S-sí —tartamudeó como idiota, ¿en qué momento se habían invertido los roles?

Yuuri sonrió con dulzura ante esto y eso solo lo hizo sentirse más perverso, porque en ese momento toda su aura de inocencia lo tenía a mil grados centígrados.

El japonés lo guió hasta la sala de estar, con un gesto le indicó que se sentara en el sillón y Víctor se apresuró a obedecerlo. 

Es que si Yuuri le pedía en ese momento que hiciera malabares de fuego saltando en un pie, lo haría. Estaba a completa merced de su novio y no podía estar más encantado con la idea.

Esperó sentado mientras Yuuri iba a su habitación a buscar algo. Tragó grueso intentando controlarse un poco, sentía su miembro duro e incómodo bajo la ropa, pero no quería verse como un degenerado que se calentaba en el acto solo porque su novio se veía como un puberto.

Escuchó los pasos de Yuuri y al ver el objeto con el que había vuelto casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¿De dónde sacaste una regla de madera tan grande? 

Yuuri se mordió el labio mientras se arrodillaba frente a él, dejando la regla en la mesita que tenía detrás.

—Tengo mis contactos —le guiñó un ojo provocándole que se le parara… el corazón—. Quiero ser un niño bueno para mi senpai, así que traje la regla por si tiene que disciplinarme.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar a esas palabras, (probablemente balbuceando más incoherencias porque su cerebro parecía haberse apagado) Yuuri abrió sus piernas para ponerse en medio y comenzó a bajar la bragueta de su pantalón.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Si era lo que pensaba se moriría ahí mismo.

—Senpai necesita descargarse, espero hacerlo sentir bien con mi boca.

Ya se imaginaba el titular: “Ruso pervertido muere por una erección al ver a su novio vestido como un adolescente ilegal”. 

—Ay dios mío.

Se llevó las manos a la cara, apoyando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía cómo Yuuri sacaba al fin su miembro de su ajustada prisión. Soltó un jadeo con el simple hecho de sentir sus manos frías rodeando su pene, sabía que ya estaba botando líquido preseminal y no podía estar más avergonzado.

Yuuri lo desarmaba por completo. Lo desarmaba cuando actuaba como sumiso y se dejaba someter, y lo desarmaba cuando tomaba una actitud atrevida.

La primera lamida logró arrancarle un gemido de la garganta, levantó la cadera en un movimiento involuntario, buscando la fricción de la lengua de su amado.

Yuuri siempre sabía cómo tenerlo deseando por más, comenzó a dar cortas lamidas en su miembro mientras depositaba ocasionales besos, podía escuchar el sonido que hacía su boca contra su piel y era desesperante, porque la necesidad de tomarlo por el pelo y meterse dentro de él con fuerza era avasalladora.

Apretó sus labios para no gemir tan fuerte y así no ponerse en evidencia. Seguía tapándose los ojos con firmeza mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el sillón, sabía que si miraba a Yuuri vestido así haciéndole una mamada podía correrse en el acto y terminaría decepcionando a su novio/sumiso y cumplidor de todas sus fantasías.

Sentir la lengua caliente del japonés contra la piel sensible de su glande estaba matándolo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando al fin su miembro se vio completamente envuelto por la boca de Yuuri, recibiendo suaves succiones que lo estaban haciendo delirar. Se esforzó en contener el impulso de mover la cadera hacia adelante, Yuuri estaba marcando el ritmo y no quería perder el control de sus actos.

De pronto dejó de sentir la calidez de su boca y las manos de Yuuri ahora habían tomado sus brazos, tirándolos hacia abajo para que no se tapase la cara.

—Si estoy haciendo esto por mi senpai quiero tener toda su atención. 

Tragando saliva bajó la mirada hacia Yuuri. Sintió un tirón de deseo en su miembro ante la visión que le estaba dando su novio.

No se había quitado los lentes como siempre solía hacerlo cuando tenían sexo. Seguía conservando esa aura de dulzura que lo caracterizaba y que contrastaba fuertemente con la visión de su pene húmedo junto a su mejilla.

—Así está mejor, no aparte su mirada de mí —murmuró Yuuri contra su miembro, envolviéndolo nuevamente con los labios sin dejar de mirarlo.

Esto era demasiado para su pobre mente. Verlo vestido así había tocado una fibra sensiblemente pervertida de su mente y ahora lo tenía gimiendo como loco de placer, tapándose la boca para contener los gemidos, pero sin apartar la mirada de Yuuri.

Los sonidos de las succiones se mezclaban con los jadeos que soltaba y de pronto sentía que ya no podía contenerse, comenzó a mover las caderas hacia Yuuri buscando una fricción más brusca; siendo recibido por su amado con un gemido de placer.

—Yuuri… para —gimió de pronto logrando que su novio se detuviera y lo mirada aún con su miembro dentro de él—. No quiero ser muy brusco contigo.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron sorprendidos, parecía que su frase lo había tomado por sorpresa. De pronto se acercó a su rostro, alzando un poco su cuerpo e, inclinándose hacia su cuello, dejó una sensual y placentera lamida.

—Sigue siendo mi Amo —susurró a su oído provocándole escalofríos—. No necesita pedirme permiso para follarme duro, recuerde que le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. 

Yuuri volvió a arrodillarse frente a él y de un solo bocado metió su miembro en su boca, comenzando un ritmo mucho más acelerado y profundo.

—Te lo advertí —respondió con la voz ronca.

Sujetó su cabello con una mano y comenzó a penetrar su boca con más fuerza. Era tan malditamente placentero que ya podía sentir su miembro latiendo, estaba por correrse dentro de él y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Con una mano siguió sujetando a su sumiso por el pelo mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarse con rudeza, sintiendo la descarga de energía que corría como telarañas por su cuerpo y cómo parecía que toda su sangre estaba ahora en su erección, a punto de estallar en un orgasmo.

Los ojos de Yuuri no dejaban de mirarlo con deseo y eso fue suficiente detonante para él. Sacó su polla de su boca sin parar de masturbarse y cuando estaba por correrse, Yuuri abrió la boca hacia él, como dispuesto a recibirlo todo.

No pudo soportarlo más. Se corrió en un fuerte orgasmo sobre la cara de su novio, dejando su rostro y sus lentes con marco azul manchados de su semen.

Apenas terminó de correrse se llevó las manos a su cara.

—Maldita sea, Yuuri, juro que no soy un pervertido —se mordió el labio, buscando algo con qué ayudarlo a limpiarse el rostro de su explosiva corrida—. Déjame ayudarte.

—No te preocupes, vuelvo enseguida. 

Yuuri prácticamente corrió al baño a limpiarse la cara y se apresuró a seguirlo, cerrándose primero la bragueta de su pantalón.

Lo encontró lavándose la cara en el baño, los lentes estaban sobre uno de los muebles cercanos, manchados aún con su corrida.

Bueno, ya se había corrido en su cara de adolescente así que el pasaje al infierno estaba ganado. No perdía nada con sacar su móvil y tomar una foto de esos lentes.

Podría ponerla como fondo de pantalla.

Guardó su celular antes de que Yuuri se diera cuenta de su travesura, apenas el japonés se alzó para secarse la cara, él aprovechó de lavar sus lentes, en algo tenía que ayudarlo considerando que él lo había dejado así.

—¿Te gustó tu sorpresa? —Yuuri lo miraba sonriente y esa expresión lo hizo apretujarlo contra él.

—Me encantó, eres oficialmente el mejor novio del mundo. —Comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos, una de las cosas que más amaba de haber hecho su relación oficial con Yuuri es que podía besarlo cuantas veces quería.

Aunque en realidad el límite lo ponía el japonés, porque él sentía que una vez empezaba no quería dejar de besarlo.

—Cálmate un poco, deberíamos ir a hacer la cena —interrumpió Yuuri, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás y sacándole un puchero frustrado.

—Yo quiero cenarte a ti —dirigió sus labios a su apetecible cuello, dejando una corrida de besos que arrancó una risita de su amado.

—Lo sé, pero yo necesito comida de verdad.

Yuuri se zafó de su abrazo y salió del baño, dejándolo con una incomodidad en su entrepierna.

Cuando Yuuri tenía hambre nada más existía a su alrededor, lo mejor sería darle comida y luego seguir disfrutando de su cuerpo. Rio cuando llegó a la cocina y lo vio con un pastelito en la boca, no sabía de dónde lo había sacado, pero era una imagen de lo más adorable.

—Aún no te quites el uniforme, quiero seguir disfrutándote —con un dedo limpió el rastro de azúcar flor que había en su mejilla, lamiéndoselo con descaro—. Nunca pensé que usarías tu uniforme, ¿lo tenías guardado todo este tiempo?

—En realidad tuve que llamar a Mari y pedirle que me lo enviara —rio nervioso—. Le dije que había perdido una apuesta con Phichit y necesitaba ponérmelo, creo que me creyó.

Siguieron preparando la cena en conjunto. Antes de que empezaran esa nueva etapa de su relación era normal que comieran separados en sus departamentos antes de que Yuuri fuese al de Víctor o al revés.

Pero esta última semana habían cambiado esa rutina, se iban juntos directamente al hogar del otro y cocinaban entre risas y conversaciones, muchas veces experimentando con recetas o cocinando algún plato típico de su país. Ese día había sido la excepción ya que Víctor había tenido que volver antes a su propio hogar para buscar el equipaje, al día siguiente se irían a Hasetsu.

Cuando terminaron de comer Yuuri comenzó a lavar los platos mientras él ordenaba y limpiaba la mesa. Se sentía tan feliz y a la vez tranquilo que todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

—Acabo de recordar que debo enviarle una foto a Phichit —Yuuri rompió el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban, comenzó a buscar su celular en sus bolsillos—, me pidió una foto usando el uniforme a cambio de usarlo como escusa ante Mari.

—Yo te la saco. —Sacó su celular en tiempo récord y antes de que Yuuri se negara tomó la fotografía, entrando inmediatamente a WhatsApp para enviarle la imagen a Phichit—. ¡Listo! Foto enviada.

—¡Qué has hecho! —Yuuri corrió hacia él, arrebatándole su celular y mirando horrorizado el chat—. ¡Tenía que enviársela yo! Ahora sabrá que estuvimos haciendo cosas con mi uniforme.

—No creo que lo sepa, solo verá que estuve contigo mientras te lo probabas —replicó Víctor poco convencido.

El sonido del celular de Yuuri sonando los interrumpió, el japonés lo encontró sobre la mesita y le lanzó una mirada enojada antes de tomar el aparato. 

“Phichit-kun:

OMG O-M-G!!! ¡no puedo creer que estés usando tu uniforme de secundaria para seducir a tu novio! Alguien tiene que llamar a la ONU… (y gracias por la idea, no sé cómo no lo había pensado 😉)”.

Rio a carcajadas al leer ese mensaje mientras veía cómo Yuuri se ponía completamente rojo, le encantaba cómo sus cachetes se coloreaban cuando se avergonzaba y no dudó en dejar un beso en cada uno intentando relajar a su novio.

—Ya sabes cómo es Phichit, no te preocupes.

—Solo espero que no le muestre a nadie esa foto —murmuró Yuuri nervioso—. Lo mejor será que me saque el uniforme. 

—Preferiría sacártelo yo —se acercó a besarlo cuando Yuuri nuevamente lo apartó.

—Si me lo sacas tú, terminaremos haciendo cositas y no podemos. Mañana debemos irnos temprano al aeropuerto y no quiero llegar muy agotado a Hasetsu.

Yuuri se escabulló nuevamente de él. Algo le decía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, tal vez porque logró vislumbrar la sonrisa de Yuuri antes de darle la espalda. Amaba cuando se ponía así de escurridizo, lograba prender su lado sádico solo con ese gesto.

Antes de seguirlo se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado la regla de madera, dio un certero golpe en su palma para probar la sensación y sonrió satisfecho al sentir el cosquilleo ardiente en su mano. Era perfecto.

Se dirigió a la habitación, Yuuri estaba dándole la espalda, inclinado de una forma en que su respingado trasero quedaba justo en su dirección. Al parecer estaba buscando algo en el closet para poner en su maleta, la cual estaba abierta encima de la cama.

Sin anunciar su llegada golpeó esas apetecibles nalgas con la regla de madera, haciendo que Yuuri soltara un gritito de dolor mientras saltaba en el mismo lugar.

—Es suficiente, Yuuri, ya no escaparás de mí.

Adoraba ver la expresión sumisa de Yuuri cada vez que le asestaba un golpe, parecía que algo en su rostro se relajaba al sentir el dolor y Víctor estaba más que feliz en compartir esa sensación.

—Ve a la cama y desabróchate el cinturón.

—Sí, Amo.

Esa forma de hablar cuando le obedecía logró que terminara de ponerse duro, sentía ese cosquilleo de éxtasis que recorría sus huesos cuando estaba a punto de someterlo, su lado sádico necesitaba darle el dolor que tanto anhelaba Yuuri.

Se acercó a Yuuri y tomándolo del pie lo giró con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de la cama y quedara arrodillado, apoyándose en ella.

Bajó sus pantalones con fuerza, sacándolos del camino y dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Yuuri sabía cómo curvar la cintura para que sus nalgas se vieran más apetecibles y no pudo evitar acariciarlas y estrujarlas antes de empezar, sintiendo la suave y esponjosa piel.

Comenzó con un fuerte golpe que logró dar en sus dos nalgas, provocando un grito de dolor que se confundía con el jadeo de placer que Víctor soltó. Era una descarga de energía que le fascinaba y una vez empezó no pudo parar.

Ya sabía cuáles eran los límites de Yuuri, conocía hasta qué punto llegaba su necesidad de dolor y ya no tenía miedo cuando se entregaba a su propio sadismo, porque incluso en esa parte se complementaban.

Los gemidos de Yuuri no se hicieron esperar, con cada golpe escuchaba esa sinfonía que solo ellos dos podían tocar y no paró hasta que vio cómo su piel estaba de un adorable color rojo.

Lo tomó de la cintura, alzándolo y poniéndolo en cuatro sobre la cama, no tardó en sacar el lubricante y el condón, cuidándose de poner bastante mezcla en sus dedos.

Le encantaba preparar a Yuuri, ver cómo su cuerpo se crispaba cuando introducía un dedo dentro de él y la forma en que soltaba el aire en forma de jadeo. Cuando se hizo fácil entrar y salir colocó el segundo dedo, sintiendo la estrechez de su interior acariciando sus falanges.

—Por favor… —comenzó a rogar Yuuri—. Amo, lo quiero dentro de mí.

—Siempre tan impaciente, lyubov —introdujo bruscamente un tercer dedo provocando que su sumiso arqueara la espalda al sentirlo—. Si no te preparo bien ahora el viaje se te hará muy incómodo, es por tu bien.

Cuando ya estaba dilatado sacó los dedos, tomando sus nalgas calientes y rojas con sus manos y separando para tener una mejor vista de lo que esperaba.

Su miembro casi vibró dentro de sus pantalones ante la visión, quería follárselo en esa posición, pero tampoco quería perderse la visión de su novio vestido de colegial.

Una idea cruzó su mente y logró que se levantara como un resorte de la cama para correr al baño.

—¡Quédate en esa posición y no te atrevas a moverte! —advirtió a Yuuri para luego escuchar su afirmación. 

Revisó el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el baño del japonés y comprobó que podía sacarlo de allí, así que con cuidado lo llevó hasta la habitación, poniéndolo justo en frente de la cama y de Yuuri.

Volvió a posicionarse entre las deliciosas nalgas de su sumiso y alzó la vista, sonriendo al notar que tenía una vista perfecta del ruborizado rostro de Yuuri, que ahora miraba casi con espanto el espejo.

—¿P-para qué es eso? —tartamudeó nervioso.

—Es para verte mejor.

Sin previo aviso lo tomó por la cintura y lo penetró de una estocada.

Soltó un gemido en sincronía con Yuuri, sintiendo esa calidez estrecha rodeando su pene y cómo este parecía querer succionarlo hacia él.

Comenzó a embestirlo con cuidado, esperando que se acostumbrara y sin despegar ni un momento la vista del espejo.

Era fascinante. Sin duda la mejor idea que había tenido, el poder ver como el rostro de Yuuri se contraía de placer mientras gemía, podía ver cómo las sacudidas de las embestidas parecían someterlo por completo a su fuerza y eso era terriblemente excitante, porque sabía que esa era la posición preferida de Yuuri y ver su rostro mientras lo recibía en su interior era un regalo.

En un arrebato lo tomó de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro de los hombros, alzándolo con fuera para quedar más cerca de su oído y así Yuuri pudiese verse de frente al espejo.

—¡No! —chilló Yuuri al verse a sí mismo—. ¡Así no! No quiero verme... ¡AH! 

Soltó otro chillido al sentir el fuerte mordisco que dejó en su hombro.

—No estás en posición de reclamar nada, Yuuri, —sabía que le dejaría las marcas de sus dedos en su cintura por la fuerza que estaba poniendo para penetrarlo, era tan excitante poder entrar en su sumiso mientras podía verlo de frente que no dudó en aumentar la fuerza y ritmo de las embestidas—, es una orden de tu Amo, quiero que veas tu Eros en todo su esplendor.

Sus ojos se encontraron de pronto a través del espejo y fue ahí cuando algo en Yuuri cambió, de pronto recibió una sonrisa más traviesa, Yuuri lo miraba mientras se mordía los labios para luego pasar la lengua lentamente por ellos.

—Mierda —jadeó, embistiendo con más fuerza ante la imagen, Yuuri sabía perfectamente cómo llevarlo a su límite.

Verlo con esa ropa que lo hacía lucir tan adorable estaba desquiciándolo, el sonido que hacían sus pieles al chocar adornaba la habitación junto a los gemidos de Yuuri, los cuales comenzaban a ser cada vez más agudos a medida que su interior comenzaba a contraerse.

Era demasiado, la forma en que sus cuerpos chocaban y cómo el placer de sentir sus cálidas paredes estrechándolo estaba comenzando a colapsarlo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de correrse y sin embargo aún no quería hacerlo.

Salió del interior de Yuuri, sonriendo satisfecho al escuchar el quejido que este dejó escapar. Lo tomó de un brazo y de un movimiento lo lanzó a la cama, poniéndose entre sus piernas se introdujo de una estocada en su interior.

Volvió a soltar un gemido de placer, pocas veces usaban esa posición pero Víctor estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutarla.

Comenzó las embestidas sin darle tregua a su amado, era enloquecedor escuchar los gemidos de Yuuri mezclados con su nombre, verlo tomar las sábanas entre sus manos buscando contener un poco la excitación. En un arrebato tomó una de sus piernas y la subió prácticamente hasta su hombro, agradeciendo mentalmente por la bendita flexibilidad de Yuuri.

Ese cambio de ángulo casi le corta el aliento, sentía cómo podía entrar más profundamente en él y al parecer había tocado ese lugar dentro de Yuuri que lograba que se desesperaba, porque de inmediato este comenzó a gemir con más fuerza.

—Eres tan delicioso… —susurró a su oído mientras subía la otra pierna a su hombro, los sonidos que emitía Yuuri se volvieron repentinamente agudos, no dejó de embestir en ningún momento—. Nunca me sacio de ti.

Tomó su mejilla con la mano mientras entraba y salía de su interior con fervor, sus miradas conectadas mientras respiraban agitados, podía ver cómo caía el sudor de la frente de Yuuri y cómo intentaba responderle a pesar de los gemidos.

—Víctor… Está muy adentro —logró soltar al fin—. Mi senpai lo tiene tan grande que n-no podré caminar.

Parecía que iba a agregar algo más, pero antes de que Yuuri terminara se precipitó él mismo a un orgasmo brutal, que prácticamente cayó arriba del japonés el cual tuvo que sostenerlo un poco con los brazos para no quedar tan aplastado.

Su trabajo aún no estaba acabado, a pesar de que la fuerza del orgasmo lo había dejado con la mente en blanco por unos segundos mientras sentía el cuerpo sudado y agotado, sabía que no podía dejar a su Yuuri así. 

Bastó con que tomara el miembro del japonés en su mano y lo moviese un poco para tenerlo corriéndose entre sus dedos, sintiendo el líquido caliente corriendo por su piel.

—¿Sigues pensando que no eres un pervertido? —preguntó Yuuri jadeante. Había un timbre de diversión en su voz que logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—No puedes venir vestido de colegial con tu rostro traga años y pretender que no pierda el control… —Dejó un suave beso en su cuello para luego salir de su interior—. Lo mejor será que te lo saques, si sigues vestido así no podré controlarme a mí mismo y te follaré toda la noche.

—Fuiste tú el que me ordenó que me lo dejara puesto.

Yuuri se levantó con dificultad de la cama mientras él tiraba el condón usado al basurero, rápidamente comenzaron a ordenar todo a su alrededor entre conversaciones cada vez más cariñosas, debían acostarse temprano ya que mañana a primera hora viajarían a Hasetsu.

—¿Le dijiste a tus papás que iríamos? —preguntó cuando ya estaban acostados

—Les dije que iría con una sorpresa —respondió Yuuri con los ojos somnolientos—, creo que sospechan de algo.

—¿Crees que les agrade? —Le daba un poco de miedo esa parte, realmente quería conocer a la familia de Yuuri y agradarles, sabía que era un paso en su relación y no quería echarlo a perder. 

—Imposible que no les agrades, Víctor —Yuuri se acercó a él, acurrucándose entre sus brazos y dando un largo bostezo que le provocó una sonrisa. Su cerdito estaba listo para dormir—, estarán felices de conocer a mi persona amada.

Su corazón dio una triple voltereta ante ese comentario y sintió el impulso de responder, tenía en la punta de la lengua la frase.

“Yo también te amo Yuuri”.

Estaba ahí mismo y era el momento perfecto, lo amaba desde el fondo de su corazón y en esas semanas lo había confirmado mil veces.

Sus latidos estaban acelerados y abrió la boca par pronunciar al fin esas palabras cuando sintió el ronquido de Yuuri.

Muy tarde, Nikiforov.

_________________________________

—¿Te puedes dejar de quejar? —estalló al fin.

—¡No estoy acostumbrado a la clase turista! —Víctor le respondió haciendo un puchero—. Estos asientos son tan estrechos.

—Disculpe oh su alteza real por no ir en un jet privado —respondió con sarcasmo—. Tendrás que aguantar la hora de viaje que es hasta Nagasaki. 

—Está bien —suspiró Víctor con rostro derrotado.

—Son solo sesenta minutos, intenta dormir o algo así. —Se acomodó en su asiento, al menos el viaje era corto.

—Lo siento, solo estoy emocionado —Víctor apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, en esa posición podía sentir el agradable olor de su cabello bajo sus narices—, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto, siento que no podría ser más feliz.

No supo qué responder a eso, se mordió el labio intentando contener un poco la felicidad contagiosa de Víctor. Se limitó a dejar un suave beso en su cabeza y escuchar el suspiro en respuesta de su pareja, sabía que no tardaría nada en quedarse dormido.

Esos últimos días habían sido tan mágicos… Víctor había resultado ser un novio tremendamente cursi, pero de una forma que a Yuuri le fascinaba.

Sorprendentemente sus celos habían bajado, aunque solo un poco, cuando le preguntó al ruso sobre ello este solo sonrió feliz, diciendo que por primera vez se sentía libre y sin inseguridades.

Le alegraba sentir esa confianza de su amado y más el ver cómo este iba dejando poco a poco de lado sus miedos y se entregaba más a él, sentía que iban avanzando en su relación y sin embargo…

Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento… Víctor no le había dicho en ningún momento que lo amaba y eso estaba comenzando a inquietarlo, por una parte, intentaba enfocarse en lo que le había dicho Phichit, que Víctor vivía en el mundo de los gestos y detalles y con estos le demostraba prácticamente a cada hora que sí lo amaba. 

Pero por otra parte… ¿acaso eso no era un mal indicio? Porque a pesar de que él mismo tenía su propia mochila llena de inseguridades, había sido capaz de asumir sus sentimientos y expresarlos en voz alta.

Aunque claro, no podía compararse con los monstruos que habitaban en el corazón de Víctor y por más que este siguiera avanzando, había cosas que no podían superarse de un momento a otro y él debía ser paciente, aunque sus inseguridades le atacaban constantemente.

“Tal vez no eres suficiente para él o simplemente no te ama” esa frase se repetía mucho en su cabeza e intentaba alejarla todo el tiempo porque no quería pensar que era verdad.

“Mejor enfócate en lo que hace, no en lo que no dice”.

El tiempo de vuelo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, tal vez porque se había pasado el viaje desvariando. Víctor había entrado en sueño profundo desde el momento en que había cerrado los ojos y no paró de bostezar mientras salían del aeropuerto, rumbo a la estación de trenes para poder llegar en metro a Hasetsu.

Durante todo el camino hasta el onsen Víctor no había dejado de mirar a su alrededor maravillado, haciendo miles de preguntas sobre cada lugar y pidiendo emocionado ir a conocer toda la ciudad.

Yuuri aceptaba con una sonrisa en la boca, tenía más o menos planeado a dónde llevaría a Víctor, quería que este conociera sus lugares favoritos y cocinar juntos en el lugar donde se había terminado enamorando de la cocina. Pero primero era necesario que le presentara a sus padres.

Llegaron a las puertas del onsen las cuales estaban decoradas por la nieve que había caído durante la noche. Cada uno tenía su maleta en mano y se habían detenido al mismo tiempo en la entrada.

—¿No vamos a entrar? —Víctor miraba hacia dentro con curiosidad.

—Dame un momento —contestó lacónico. Bastó con que Víctor viera su expresión para que aguardara en silencio a su lado.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro, sintiendo cómo se llenaba de la agradable sensación de añoranza que le provocaba estar al fin en su hogar, había extrañado tanto su casa… 

Sentía el olor característico de las termas y por un momento se quedó ahí de pie, disfrutando de la cálida sensación que el provocaba estar nuevamente en Hasetsu.

—Vamos.

Se adentraron a las puertas del onsen tomados de la mano, sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado mientras cruzaba las puertas de “Yutopía Katsuki”.

Jamás le había presentado una pareja a su familia y sabía lo importante que era eso para ellos, sobre todo para su mamá. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—¡Tadaima! 

 

Continuará…


	30. Mi kotatsu japonés

Se adentraron a las puertas del onsen tomados de la mano. Sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado mientras cruzaba las puertas de “Yutopía Katsuki”. Al fin estaba en casa.

Jamás le había presentado una pareja a su familia y sabía lo importante que era eso para ellos, sobre todo para su mamá. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—¡Tadaima! —anunció apenas traspasó las puertas.

—¡Yuuri! 

Su mamá prácticamente corrió a su encuentro, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad en la puerta.

—Okaeri —le dio la bienvenida Hiroko. Estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, aunque probablemente haya bajado un poco de peso. Su sonrisa ancha y cálida estaba ahí para recibirlo y solo ver esa expresión le hizo sentirse contento.

Vio cómo a lo lejos su papá se acercaba sonriente, la imagen de su familia frente a él, sentía que no podía sonreír más, en esa habitación estaban sus personas amadas, si tan solo Phichit estuviera allí también el cuadro sería perfecto. 

—¡Hola! —saludó Víctor animado, llamando de inmediato la atención de sus padres.

Sintió un retortijón de nervios en el estómago, pero el ver la sonrisa confiada de Víctor logró calmarlo un poco.

—Hola —Hiroko rápidamente le hizo un scanner completo con la mirada, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Eres amigo de mi hijo? Yo soy Katsuki Hiroko, es un placer conocerte.

Hizo una corta reverencia ante Víctor mientras Yuuri cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda, sabía que debía presentarlo ahora y era un momento que temía por culpa de su ansiedad social.

—Soy Víctor Nikiforov —Víctor respondió con naturalidad, tomando repentinamente a Yuuri de la cintura para atraerlo a él—. Soy el novio de Yuuri.

Los ojos de su madre se agrandaron por la sorpresa y rápidamente lo buscaron, sentía cómo su cara enrojecía ante la situación y solo atinó a dar un leve asentimiento, desviando la vista incómodo. Víctor era demasiado directo.

—¡Ya era hora! —Toshiya se acercó de pronto, saludando a Víctor con un entusiasta apretón de manos, al parecer el estar constantemente en contacto con extranjeros le había contagiado algunas costumbres—. Soy el padre de Yuuri, Katsuki Toshiya.

—No nos habías dicho que tenías novio, Yuuri —lo regañó Hiroko feliz, seguía mirando a Víctor encantada—, ¿hace cuánto tiempo están juntos?

—Dos semanas y cuatro días —respondió Víctor sonriente. Detuvo el impulso de darle un pisotón, solo porque su madre lo habría regañado.

—Parece que Yuuri va enserio contigo, a su ex novio nunca nos lo presentó, nos enteramos de su relación cuando esta ya había terminado —Hiroko ahora le hablaba a Víctor, sin darse cuenta de lo nervioso que lo tenía a él. Sabía que nombrar a Tadashi en presencia de Víctor era algo… delicado—, pero si a ti te a traído a casa de inmediato…

La sonrisa de Víctor parecía incluso más grande, tenía esa adorable forma de corazón que a Yuuri tanto le gustaba pero que en ese momento le provocaba cosquilleos de vergüenza.

—¡Yuuri! ¿tanto me quieres? —Lo estrechó en un abrazo frotando su mejilla frente a él mientras sus padres reían.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a sentarnos, tenemos que conocer más de ti, Víctor.

—Por mí encantado.

Víctor sonreía feliz, se notaba que esa clase de interacciones era donde más brillaba porque tuvo a sus padres rápidamente a sus pies.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar del onsen, donde algunos inquilinos se encontraban viendo un partido de fútbol rodeados de botellas vacías de sake. Yuuri vislumbró a Minako entre ellos y la sonrisa en su boca se expandió, logrando que sus nervios iniciales se calmaran un poco.

No tuvo que llamar su atención porque fue su madre quien la llamó, logrando que Minako se levantara de inmediato y se acercara al grupo que ahora estaba acomodándose en uno de los comedores.

—¡Yuuri! Me alegro de que llegaras, iba a ir a buscarte al aeropuerto, pero este partido me atrapó —Minako estaba más sonriente de lo normal, probablemente por todo el sake que se había bebido—. Te veo más en forma que la última vez, ya bajaste todos tus kilos sobrantes.

Soltó una risa incómoda mientras veía la mirada de curiosidad de Víctor, agradecía que al menos este solo lo hubiese visto en fotos y no en persona cuando estaba en su etapa de cerdito.

—Gracias… —respondió incómodo, ahora dirigiendo su mirada hacia Víctor—. Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Minako por fin pareció reparar en Víctor y por la mirada sorprendida que le lanzó y cómo recorrió su cuerpo estuvo tentado de obligar a su novio a cerrarse más el abrigo.

—Víctor, ella es Minako-sensei. Es amiga de la familia —Víctor saludó de forma apropiada, mirando de reojo a Yuuri. Esperaba que entendiera en esa mirada que Minako era alguien importante para él—, Minako-sensei, él es Víctor, mi no-novio.

Terminó tartamudeando de los nervios, sabía lo estricta que podía ser Minako y era a ella a quien más temía (y no sin razones). 

Minako volvió su mirada a Víctor, ahora escaneándolo de forma totalmente diferente, con una expresión seria que sería capaz de asustar a cualquier persona. 

—Así que tú eres su novio —declaró.

—Así es, es un placer conocerla —Víctor sonrió radiante.

—¿En qué trabajas y hace cuánto tiempo? —Mierda, había comenzado el interrogatorio y a juzgar por cómo sus padres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa risueños, no tenía más que esperar a que Minako declarara su sentencia.

—Trabajo en la misma pastelería que Yuuri desde poco más de seis meses —respondió Víctor con naturalidad mientras se sentaba—. Antes de eso trabajé toda mi vida en Rusia como chef, estuve a cargo de un par de restaurantes y viajé a un par de países para hacer clases magistrales y cosas así.

—¿Y por qué viniste a Japón? —Minako no se dejaba sorprender por su currículum y era de esperarse, su carácter fuerte siempre había sido aún más potente cuando se trataba de Yuuri—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Rusia si te iba tan bien allá?

—Pues… quería emigrar de Rusia desde hace un tiempo… conocer otras culturas. Mi mejor amigo se iba a venir a Japón por un puesto que le ofrecieron y decidí irme con él —Víctor titubeó un segundo, y es que Yuuri sabía que sus motivos para irse de Rusia eran mucho más complejos que esos. Buscó su mano bajo la mesa y le dio un apretón suave de ánimos—, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, porque al segundo día de llegar a Tokio conocí a Yuuri.

Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, se habían conocido en circunstancias un tanto especiales, pero de alguna forma habían llegado hasta ese momento y Yuuri estaba feliz de cómo habían resultado las cosas.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Yuuri? —Minako se veía un poco más satisfecha con las respuestas de Víctor, pero seguía taladrándolo con la mirada. Parecía querer descifrar un misterio y Yuuri lo entendía, estaba más que claro que Víctor estaba muy por sobre su alcance.

—Solo quiero hacerlo feliz —respondió el ruso después de pensarlo un momento, su agarre se había vuelto más fuerte y eso le indicó que Víctor al fin se había puesto nervioso.

—Creo que eso es suficiente, acaban de llegar, Minako —Toshiya interrumpió risueño, había llegado con una botella de sake y vasos para todos—. Dejemos que se instalen para seguir conversando, aún queremos conocer mucho más de ti, Víctor.

—Gracias, papá, iremos a dejar las maletas —contestó Yuuri, levantándose casi como un resorte de la mesa.

Tomaron sus cosas y fueron por uno de los pasillos, Yuuri escuchó cuchicheos emocionados de sus padres y no pudo sino avergonzarse, no pensó que se pondrían así de felices solo porque había llevado a su novio a casa.

Cuando al fin estaban fuera del rango visual se detuvo soltando un suspiro, había contenido todo su nerviosismo en el estómago y ahora por fin podía relajarse.

—Eso fue divertido —habló Víctor mirándolo risueño—, tus padres se ven muy agradables, Minako es todo un personaje.

—Solo está preocupada por mí, nunca había presentado a nadie —respondió reanudando la marcha—. Siempre fue protectora conmigo, no aprueba a cualquier persona.

—Pero yo no soy cualquier persona —Víctor lo tomó de la cintura, girándolo hacia él y dándole un casto beso en los labios—, así que… ¿Primer novio oficial?

—No te creas tanto —lo pinchó en el hombro sin soltar su abrazo—. Fue muy vergonzoso, todavía estoy nervioso.

—Vamos a dejar las maletas, quiero conocer más a tus padres. —Víctor se inclinó nuevamente hacia él, robándole un beso más profundo esta vez. Suspiró en sus labios de felicidad, aún había tanto que quería hacer con Víctor…—. ¿Nos quedaremos en tu habitación?

—Supongo que sí, aunque la cama es para una persona —había olvidado esa parte—, tal vez deberíamos usar otra.

—Prefiero estar en la tuya, de todas formas dormimos abrazados así que no necesitamos una cama más grande.

Estaba a punto de contestar pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta junto a ellos lo alertó, de pronto Mari salió de allí, luciendo una expresión de resignación.

—Siempre me tengo que enterar de todo a través de las puertas… —Mari los miró a ambos con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca—. Conque tú eres el novio de mi hermano.

—Víctor Nikiforov, un placer —el ruso se inclinó con una sonrisa educada.

—Tu cara me suena de algo… —Mari lo observó de forma analítica, de pronto recordó las miles de veces que le contó a su hermana sobre el chef que tanto admiraba y su corazón se aceleró de solo pensarlo. 

“Por favor que no lo recuerde, por favor que no lo recuerde”. Pensó cruzando los dedos.

—¿En serio? Tal vez me has visto en televisión, salí un par de veces en programas de cocina y cosas así, aunque no tan seguido como en revistas.

Mari abrió los ojos sorprendida, Yuuri podía ver cómo unía cabos en su cerebro y apenas lo miró negó con la cabeza rogando porque no dijese nada.

Lástima que ya era muy tarde.

—¡Tu eres el chef que le gusta a Yuuri! —Su hermana apuntó a un sorprendido Víctor—. ¡Hay recortes tuyos en la pieza de mi hermano!

—Creo que estás confundida, Mari, estás pensando en otra persona —abrió los ojos intentando conectar con ella, pero Mari no parecía enterarse de que quería ocultar esa información.

—¿Recortes de revistas? —Víctor preguntó interesado.

—Estoy segura de que eres tú, Yuuri siempre hablaba de un chef ruso que al parecer era un genio o algo así. 

—¡Soy yo! —Víctor sonrió emocionado, nuevamente cubriéndolo en un abrazo—. ¡Yuuri! No sabía que eras mi fan.

—Yo no he afirmado nada —declaró avergonzado, lanzándole otra mirada indignada a su hermana.

—No puede ser coincidencia, los dos tienen el pelo gris, solo que en tus recortes se ve con el pelo mucho más largo.

—¡Es plateado! —Víctor hizo un puchero adorable.

—¡Eso no importa! mejor vamos a la habitación a dejar las maletas, aún tenemos que ir donde mis padres y después vamos a salir. Andando —Yuuri le pasó las maletas con fuerza y lo empujó hacia la escalera.

—Te veo después, Mari —Víctor le guiñó un ojo para luego subir con las maletas de ambos.

—Me las pagarás —miró a Mari refunfuñando ante la media sonrisa de ella.

—Solo quiero decir una cosa, Yuuri. —Su hermana se acercó a él con seriedad, pensó que le diría algo importante cuando vio cómo levantaba el puño hacia él, buscando que lo chocara—. Lograste atraer a un atractivo extranjero que de paso era tu amor platónico. Bien hecho, Yuuri, te enseñé bien.

Aún molesto chocó su puño contra el de su hermana, una sonrisa rápida se escapó de sus labios.

—Ni yo me lo creo. 

Se alejó a paso rápido de Mari y subió las escaleras, topándose nuevamente con la sonrisa de corazón de Víctor.

—¿Soy tu amor platónico? —preguntó su novio mientras lo seguía dando pasos saltarines—. Siento que estoy descubriendo tantas cosas nuevas de ti.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte de mí, Víctor —le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta de su vieja habitación—. Empezando por este lugar, entra.

Su alcoba estaba casi igual a como la había dejado la última vez que se había ido a quedar. Yuuri había insistido en que convirtieran su habitación en un cuarto para huéspedes pero su madre se había negado, argumentando que así Yuuri siempre tendría un lugar donde volver.

Esa idea se le hacía reconfortante y agradecía a su mamá cada vez que iba a visitarlos por ello, al fin y al cabo era un lugar seguro para él, donde se había descubierto a sí mismo.

Dejaron las maletas a un lado mientras Víctor recorría la habitación con la mirada, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que el ruso comenzara a tocar cosas y abrir cajones, buscando descubrir más sobre el pasado de Yuuri ante sus ojos resignados.

A veces Víctor era como un niño pequeño, cuando veía algo que le causaba curiosidad no paraba hasta saberlo todo y en ese momento era su cuarto lo que le llamaba la atención, por lo que no tardó en encontrar la pequeña caja donde tenía guardadas las revistas de Víctor.

Si tan solo supiera que en su departamento, escondido en el ultimo cajón de su closet tenía mucho, mucho más material…

—¡Amazing! —Víctor miró los recortes y revistas asombrado, indiferente a la vergüenza de Yuuri—. ¡Aquí hay revistas en japonés! Tienes material que ni yo tengo de mí.

—Cuando me decidí por la cocina yo te admiraba mucho —confesó después de soltar un suspiro, ya no había nada más que ocultar—, seguí tu carrera desde casi el comienzo y algunos de los recortes más recientes los traje de Detroit. 

—No lo sabía… —Víctor ahora lo miraba de forma más intensa y de alguna forma lo hizo soltarse más.

—Siempre me pareciste fascinante, la forma en que lograbas sorprender a todo el mundo y cómo eras capaz de crear recetas y desafiar a todos con tus preparaciones —sonrió al recordar algo en particular—. ¿Te digo la verdad? La forma en que te veías… Tan confiado y seguro de ti mismo, constantemente apareciendo en otros países me hizo pensar en que si yo quería seguir tus pasos y ser tan buen pastelero como tú, tenía que empezar a moverme también, encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para ser mejor mientras conocía el mundo. Tu me impulsaste a irme de Japón, Víctor… Conocí Detroit y a Phichit y muchas más personas y lugares con la idea de alguna vez alcanzarte… Nunca pensé que te conocería en mi propia nación y que las cosas resultarían así. Conocerte me ha hecho tan feliz…

Sentía que había soltado una carga al decir esas palabras y una sonrisa tranquila se había posado en su cara.

Aunque no se esperó las lágrimas de su amado.

—Yuuri… —Víctor intentó taparlas con sus manos, al parecer también sorprendido de su reacción—. Siempre encuentras la forma de hacerme sentir…

—¿Sentir qué? —Se acercó a él, limpiando sus lágrimas de su rostro con una sonrisa, sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza y es que Víctor no estaba acostumbrado a recibir muestras de afecto, mucho menos en palabras.

Siempre que le demostraba que lo amaba o le decía lo importante que era en su vida, Víctor terminaba teniendo respuestas así, aunque hasta ese momento nunca habían llegado a las lágrimas.

—Sentir todo. Simplemente sentir —de pronto se vio envuelto en los brazos de su amado, sintiendo la agradable fragancia de su aroma—. Apenas llegué a Hasetsu y ya siento que estoy desbordando amor… aunque no debí esperar algo diferente, porque desde que te conocí siento que llenaste mi vida de tantas cosas.

Tragó saliva, de pronto él también se había emocionado, aunque no se permitiría llegar a las lágrimas, no cuando estaba consolando a Víctor.

—Si sigues así te pasaras el día llorando —lo pinchó en las costillas intentando hacerlo reír—. Aún hay mucho que quiero mostrarte, crecí en esta ciudad.

—Quiero saber todo de ti, Yuuri —Víctor se apartó un poco, envolviendo su mejilla con cariño—. Muéstrame todo.

—En ese caso, empecemos por el onsen —sonrió Yuuri—, mis padres quieren saber más de ti y podemos aprovechar de hacer el almuerzo después. Siempre que vengo les cocino y me gustaría hacerlo contigo esta vez.

La sonrisa de corazón de Víctor no se hizo esperar.

Amaba tanto esa sonrisa… Y estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero no quiso presionarlo con el tema del amor, sabía que esa palabra en particular era difícil para Víctor, por eso mismo buscaba otras formas con las que demostrarle lo que sentía.

Solo esperaba que sus actos llegasen de alguna forma al corazón de su amado y que en algún momento pudiese responderlas de vuelta.

______________________________________

Hasetsu era como una oleada de aire fresco entre un mundo estresante.

Parecía que Yuuri había sacado lo mejor de su entorno y de su familia, porque podía ver muchos de sus rasgos a su alrededor.

Yuuri era cálido y hogareño, tal como Hiroko se comportaba. La madre de su novio no había parado de preguntarle cosas de él y parecía realmente interesada en saber. No dejaba de sonreír al verlos juntos, su felicidad claramente conectada a la de su hijo.

El sentido del humor de Yuuri parecía ser sacado de Toshiya, muchas veces le gastaba bromas o le lanzaba frases para picarlo y podía notar que Toshiya era parecido, constantemente le decía frases a su hijo que terminaban por hacerlo reír a carcajadas mientras Yuuri se cohibía o refunfuñaba.

En cuanto a la parte más gruñona y desafiante de Yuuri parecía ser una mezcla de Minako con Mari. Ese par era inseparable y parecían ser especialmente unidas a su novio. Estaban atentas a él y sus preguntas terminaban teniendo matices diferentes a los de sus padres, siempre querían saber si era feliz o si su trabajo lo llenaba.

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al terminar de comer. El almuerzo lo habían hecho entre risas y conversaciones, Minako se había unido casi al final compartiendo animada una botella de sake, al parecer su faceta intimidante había quedado atrás y ahora podía ver lo animada que era después de comer y beber.

Después de comer, Yuuri lo llevó a recorrer la ciudad. Estaba tan fascinado por su arquitectura, la forma en que estaba todo rodeado de agua y la ciudad aun así permanecía unida por puentes. Quería comprar todo lo que encontraba y Yuuri terminó casi arrastrándolo fuera de una tienda porque quería comprar una kotatsu para llevarlo a su departamento.

—¡En Tokio también venden kotatsu! —Lo regañó Yuuri mientras le hacía un puchero—. Si tanto quieres probar uno cuando volvamos al onsen lo haremos, tengo un kotatsu guardado por ahí.

—Está bien —aceptó resignado, mientras caminaban en dirección a su próximo destino—. ¿Dónde dijiste que íbamos?

—¿Ves sobre ese cerro? —Yuuri apuntó en diagonal, podía vislumbrar una especie de castillo japonés antiguo, asintió entusiasmado—. Ese es el castillo de Hasetsu, te gustará, sobre todo la parte interior. Antiguamente era habitado por ninjas.

—¡Really! ¿Ninjas? —preguntó emocionado, siempre le había fascinado toda la historia que tenía que ver con ninjas, aunque a su país siempre llegaba de forma caricaturesca, le encantaba que en Japón fuese parte de su historia. 

—Después de eso hay una parada más antes de volver a casa —Yuuri tomó su brazo sorprendiéndolo—. Ahí probarás el kotatsu.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan adorable? —respondió con una sonrisa boba. Cuando Yuuri le mostraba nuevas facetas de él sentía la misma emoción que experimentaba cuando encontraba nuevos sabores o combinaciones. Qué va, en realidad era mil veces mejor.

—Es tan extraño tenerte aquí... —Yuuri volvió a mirarlo con cariño, estaban a los pies de la colina que debían subir para llegar al famoso castillo—. En este lugar crecí y fui feliz… pero también pasé por muchos conflictos internos. Me costó encontrarme y aceptarme a mí mismo.

—¿Te gusta que esté aquí? —preguntó deslizando un dedo por su mejilla, podía ver el sonrojo en estas debido al frío y no detuvo el impulso de acomodar su bufanda para arroparlo mejor.

—Mucho. Pienso en todo lo que tuve que resolver de mí estando en este lugar… me hace feliz llegar aquí a tu lado, aceptándome al fin cómo soy.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro después de esas palabras. Yuuri estaba tan abierto ese día que era capaz de desarmarlo por completo con sus palabras, simplemente sentía cómo las emociones recorrían su cuerpo y parecían escapársele por los poros.

De pronto tenía ganas de gritar, saltar, correr, llorar, besar…

No tenía por qué contenerlas todas.

Envolvió a Yuuri en un abrazo y sin preámbulos unió sus labios a los de él, dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación que Yuuri le otorgaba, envolviendo sus labios en un ritmo suave y dulce. Era un beso tranquilo y pausado, pero quería transmitir tanto.

De alguna forma quería devolverle a Yuuri todo lo que le hacía sentir.

—Deberíamos seguir —susurró Yuuri cortando el beso, aún sus respiraciones chocando entre sus labios—, quiero que conozcas todo de mí.

—Eso estoy haciendo —sonrió en el beso, nuevamente dejándose llevar.

_________________________________________

Después de recorrer el castillo y sacarse cientos de fotos, Yuuri tuvo que volver a arrastrarlo lejos, estaba fascinado por la estructura y le había gustado en particular la estatua de un pez dorado con forma de media luna.

Cuando bajaron el cerro Yuuri lo llevó por otro camino, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser un gimnasio por fuera.

—¿Ahora dónde me llevas? —preguntó con una sonrisa de dicha.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien más —sonrió Yuuri, podía notar que estaba nervioso otra vez, al parecer era otra persona importante —, y de paso mostrarte uno de mis hobbies de cuanto estaba en el instituto.

—Lo siento, cuando me hablas de instituto no puedo dejar de pensarte con el uniforme —se mordió el labio ante el solo recuerdo del día anterior. Ese uniforme tenía muchísimo potencial y él lo aprovecharía al llegar a Tokio.

—Bueno, tú me arruinaste a los policías, estamos a mano —respondió Yuuri sin mirarlo, pero con una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada en el rostro.

Entraron al lugar, al parecer sí era un gimnasio por la infraestructura interna. Se quedaron en el mostrador esperando a alguien, Yuuri movía el pie con impaciencia y eso por alguna razón lo puso feliz.

Porque era tan importante para Yuuri, que no dudaba en presentarlo a todas sus personas amadas, sentía que estaba siendo arrastrado por una nueva corriente de energía que era Yuuri y que no conocía.

Estaba fascinado.

—¿Yuuri? —Una voz de mujer lo sacó de su ensoñación.

No se esperó una sonrisa tan feliz de parte de Yuuri, parecía que el nerviosismo que sentía con otras personas de pronto se había esfumado y ahora se encontraba acercándose aún más al mostrador donde una chica bastante joven y linda lo miraba.

Celos fuera, chu chu.

Imposible, porque ya había vuelto a sentir esa molestia en el estómago cada vez que veía cómo el rostro de Yuuri resplandecía por alguien que no fuera él. Tenía que aprender a ser menos posesivo.

—¡Yu-chan! Esperaba encontrarte aquí —La sonrisa de Yuuri se había contagiado a la de la chica y ahora se sentía extrañamente excluido, sin querer apretó su agarre al de su novio, acercándose un poco más a él. Yuuri devolvió el apretón para su sorpresa como buscando que se calmara.

—Al fin viniste a verme, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí —rio la japonesa con dulzura, le quemaba que le cayese bien con solo escucharla hablar.

—Te quería presentar a alguien. Él es Víctor, trabaja conmigo en la pastelería y es mi pareja.

Se sorprendió de la facilidad con que habían salido esas palabras, ¿Por qué no había barreras entre ellos? Porque Yuuri no parecía tener el mismo trato con Yuko que con los demás. Los celos se convirtieron rápidamente en intriga, ahora miraba a la chica con curiosidad.

—Víctor, ella es Yuko, mi amiga de la infancia —terminó de presentarlos.

—Me hace feliz saber que Yuuri tiene a alguien especial en su vida, por favor cuida de mi amigo —Yuko hizo una corta reverencia para luego mirarlo sonriente—, Yuuri siempre cuida a sus seres amados, pero olvida a menudo cómo protegerse a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que lo cuidaré —había algo en la sinceridad de esa chica que lo terminó por desarmar a él, podía notar que era una amiga muy querida de su Yuuri.

—Quería saber si podemos entrar a la pista —dijo Yuuri mirando ahora hacía otra puerta con un gesto de duda.

—Claro, en este momento solo hay dos personas así que está bastante despejado. Ya conoces las reglas, solo ve y diviértete —sonrió Yuko luego de pasarle dos pares de patines.

Víctor los tomó feliz, al final no era un gimnasio sino una pista de hielo. Todo terminaba siendo aún mejor de lo que pensaba.

—¿Sabes patinar? —Le preguntó Yuuri mientras avanzaban por un pasillo.

—En Rusia había una pista cerca de casa, me gustaba ir allí de vez en cuando a relajarme, aunque hace años que no patino, me temo que estoy un poco oxidado.

—Yo no patino desde la última vez que vine, aunque solo fue un rato —Yuuri se veía entusiasmado cuando llegaron a la pista de hielo—, pero siempre he pensado que es fascinante, cuando toco el hielo siento que puedo volar.

—Volemos juntos —besó su mejilla con cariño.

Yuuri era un torrente de emociones en ese momento.

Conversaron y rieron mientras se deslizaban por el hielo. Muchas veces perdió el equilibrio y Yuuri lo atajaba entre carcajadas, aunque solo Yuuri era capaz de deslizarse con gracia por la pista para luego chocar estrepitosamente contra uno de los muros de contención.

Se deslizaron por la pista tomados de la mano, sonriéndose como dos niños que descubrían juntos una travesura y que debían esconder a toda costa antes de que alguien los pillase.

En algún momento salieron las personas que estaban en la pista y pudieron disfrutarla a sus anchas, aunque sus movimientos carecían de la gracia de un profesional, era su felicidad lo que los impulsaba a seguir deslizándose, muchas veces tomándose de la cintura y girando juntos, como si estuviesen bailando una pieza de vals en la pista de hielo.

Una torpe, pero feliz pieza de baile.

Aprovechó de sacarse otra selfie junto a Yuuri en medio de la pista y cuando este no se lo esperaba, robarle otro beso cargado de amor. Nuevamente viéndose lleno de esa calidez que Yuuri transmitía con solo su presencia.

____________________________________

Ya era de noche cuando volvieron al onsen.

El ambiente estaba muy animado, los inquilinos de ese día parecían estar teniendo una fiesta-reunión en la sala de estar y la familia de Yuuri se encontraba cerca, Mari y Toshiya tomando una taza de té mientras Hiroko cocinaba.

Un aroma delicioso llegó a sus fosas nasales, sus ojos fueron directo a donde Hiroko estaba cocinando y se acercó con curiosidad hacia la madre de su novio para ver qué estaba preparando.

—¿Es katsudon? —preguntó al ver los trozos de cerdo apanado.

—¡Vicchan! No te escuché llegar —Hiroko lo miró risueña, tenía la misma mirada de Yuuri cuando este se sentía cómodo—. Sí, es el plato favorito de Yuuri, siempre lo preparo cuando viene a casa.

—Yuuri siempre me habla del katsudon, ¿me enseñaría a hacerlo? —preguntó sonriente, quería darle una sorpresa a su novio cuando volvieran a Tokio—, sé que él ama su receta y quisiera preparársela de vez en cuando.

—¡Por supuesto! —Hiroko sonrió encantada. Se limpió rápidamente las manos mientras le entregaba un delantal de cocina—. Es una receta sencilla, lo más importante es ponerle un poco del ingrediente secreto.

—¿Amor? —preguntó risueño ante el entusiasmo de la japonesa.

Hiroko se rio ante su respuesta mientras sacaba una botella de la despensa.

—Sake. 

Era agradable cocinar con Hiroko, tenía constantes secretos de cocina que compartirle y su semblante amable no desaparecía, era de esas personas que eran dulces por naturaleza y Víctor se encontró de inmediato cómodo con ella.

Una vez estuvo lista la comida procedieron a servirla, Yuuri estaba junto a Toshiya y Mari conversando relajados, su mirada se encendió cuando vio el plato de katsudon extra grande que le sirvió.

—Nunca te había visto tan emocionado por una comida —sonrió satisfecho al ver como Yuuri ya tenía la boca llena de katsudon. 

—Este es el mejor plato de katsudon que he probado en mi vida —respondió Yuuri después de tragar emocionado—, gracias, Vitya.

Casi se atraganta al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de su novio. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste ese nombre? —preguntó acalorado.

—Tu papá te decía así —Yuuri lo miró con curiosidad mientras seguía comiendo sin parar—, me explicó que era una forma más de decir tu nombre.

Trató de concentrarse en la comida mientras sentía su pecho acalorado, de pronto tenía ganas de irse a acostar para derramar su calor sobre el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Buscó despejar su mente uniéndose a la conversación de los demás, rápidamente se mezcló con los demás entre risas y anécdotas adorables de Yuuri cuando era pequeño.

—Así que se conocieron en la pastelería —Mari se dirigió a Yuuri—. ¿Cómo lograste superar tu lado fanboy? No creo que hayas sido tú el que rompió el hielo.

Yuuri rio nervioso y Víctor sonrió alegre de recordar sus primeros días con Yuuri.

—Fui yo quien rompió el hielo —técnicamente había sido cierto, al menos en la pastelería era él quien se acercaba, Yuuri era muy escurridizo—. Me gustaba ir a su estación y cocinar con él, aunque Yuuri no me soportaba mucho.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Minako—. No me digas que eras de esos chef altaneros y gritones como ese tal Ramsay.

Yuuri de pronto rio a su lado.

—No me soportaba porque le cambiaba las preparaciones —explicó Víctor risueño—, aunque estoy seguro de que si ese hubiese sido el caso habríamos encontrado la forma de querernos.

Compartieron una corta, pero cómplice mirada que logró hacer saltar su corazón.

Cuando al fin se levantaron de la mesa se estiró sintiendo los músculos agarrotados, había sido un día muy largo, sumándole a que había empezado con un vuelo su cuerpo ya no podía más.

—¡Oyasumi! 

—¿Aún quieres probar el kotatsu? —preguntó Yuuri con una sonrisa perezosa, le gustaba la forma en que Yuuri se desperezaba después de comer, ya conocía esa clase de gestos cotidianos—. ¿O prefieres bañarte en el onsen?

—¿No podemos hacer ambas?

—Mmm… creo que nos quedaríamos dormidos, además tantos cambios de temperatura no son buenos.

—Está bien, en ese caso el kotatsu hoy y el onsen mañana.

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Yuuri, ambos conteniendo bostezos y estirándose de vez en cuando. Víctor estaba especialmente entusiasmado mientras ayudaba a Yuuri a armarlo, al final terminó siendo más un estorbo que otra cosa, pero al menos estaba feliz.

Una vez listo y encendido no dudó un segundo en meterse dentro, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir lo abrigado y mullido que era, estirándose sobre el futón que había debajo y apoyando su cabeza de forma perezosa sobre la almohada.

—No te vayas a quedar dormido —Yuuri se metió junto a él, acomodándose a su lado y apoyando su mejilla en la almohada—, si quieres podemos dejarlo armado y mañana lo volvemos a usar.

—Esto es perfecto, Yuuri, quiero uno de estos —sentía que podría ronronear de gusto, estaba rodeado de suavidad y calidez definitivamente era el mejor invento que podían haber creado los japoneses.

Aunque mirando más atentamente a Yuuri… 

Lo envolvió en sus brazos, a pesar de que ambos daban la espalda al cielo se las ingenió para sentir su calidez, durante el día habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos pero el contacto físico no había sido suficiente.

La piel de Yuuri se sentía inusualmente caliente, bastó con que rozara parte de su estómago para terminar por encender su mente.

—Víctor qué haces… —murmuró Yuuri bajito al ver cómo comenzaba a posicionarse sobre él.

—Solo quiero abrazarte —besó su cuello y aspiró su olor, soltando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como su sumiso se estremecía—, te necesito.

—¿Y si nos escuchan?

—Tendrás que guardar silencio —susurró contra su oreja para luego lamerla con erotismo.

Ya estaba. Solo necesitaba sentir el contacto de su piel para calentarse, quería recorrer su cuerpo con las manos y no se detuvo en hacerlo. 

Yuuri era suyo para tocarlo.

Antes de que la cosa se saliera de control, estiró el brazo hacia su maleta. Al menos había traído la caja de condones que siempre llevaba consigo cuando estaba con Yuuri.

—Víctor… creo que no deberíamos hacerlo aquí —volvió a susurrar Yuuri nervioso—, las paredes no son tan gruesas como las de tu departamento.

—Conozco los límites de mi sumiso, sé que podrás aguantar —solo quedaban dos condones en su caja, tendría que comprar más mañana si pretendía seguir disfrutando de su cerdito—, no creo que quieras ganarte un castigo ¿verdad?

Yuuri se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta y no pudo sino reír ante eso, sabía que al final terminaba disfrutando de los castigos.

Dejó los condones a un lado y tomó la botella de lubricante solo para notar que estaba vacía. Al parecer se habían terminado todos sus suministros.

—Puedes usar tu saliva —dijo Yuuri, sus ojos se veían repentinamente llenos de deseo.

—Como desee mi precioso novio.

Volvió a cubrirlo con su cuerpo, sintiendo ya el exceso de calor que el kotatsu provocaba y cómo la piel de Yuuri se sentía más resbalosa que antes. No podía dejar de besar su cuello solo porque disfrutaba de ese cosquilleo que parecía provocarle a Yuuri y que lograba tenerlo retorciéndose de forma sugerente debajo de él, sus esponjosas nalgas sintiéndose apetecibles contra su miembro.

Sus manos se movieron rápido dentro de su pantalón, quería sentirlo lo antes posible, ese calor que solo Yuuri poseía y que era capaz de derretirlo por completo.

Llevó dos dedos a la boca de Yuuri y no necesitó una orden para que este comenzara a chuparlos, enviando una corriente directa a su miembro cuando su travieso sumiso dio un suave mordisco en la punta de sus dedos.

—Estás impaciente. —Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a tantear sus suaves pezones—. ¿Quieres que esté dentro de ti?

Yuuri ahogó un gemido en sus dedos cuando pellizcó con más fuerza, quería verlo desesperarse y pedir por más, quería tener esa parte de Yuuri y todas las demás.

—Quiero ser uno contigo —Yuuri giró su cabeza hacia él logrando que sus ojos se encontraran, el deseo en los ojos castaños logró desarmarlo por completo—. Hazme tuyo, Vitya.

Se mordió el labio intentando contener el estúpido impulso de entrar en él de una estocada.

En vez de eso llevó sus dedos cargados de la saliva de Yuuri hasta su entrada, tanteando con confianza ese anillo de carne que tanto placer le brindaba y logrando que su espalda se arqueara cuando al fin introdujo una de sus falanges en su interior.

Comenzó con un ritmo tortuoso y desesperado, mientras buscaba dilatarlo con sus dedos comenzó a masturbarlo con la otra mano, conocía la forma en que Yuuri comenzaba a desesperarse y sabía que estaría listo más rápido si lo estimulaba por ambas partes.

—Ya estoy listo —murmuró Yuuri con impaciencia, parecía estar aguantando los jadeos dentro de él.

Tomó los preservativos y con cuidado giró un poco a Yuuri, poniéndolo en su despierta erección.

—No podemos manchar el kotatsu —explicó ante la mirada curiosa de Yuuri—, me parece que sería muy difícil de lavar y mañana por la noche nos devolvemos a Tokio.

Deslizó el látex por su propia erección y volvió a posicionar a Yuuri de bajo de él, abriendo sus nalgas para mirar emocionado aquel lugar que pronto lo succionaría.

Metió dos dedos en su interior aún mirando atento cómo estos se deslizaban con facilidad en Yuuri, la imagen era tan atrayente que no dudó en probar esta vez con su miembro, entrando en él y observando cómo deslizaba todo su miembro dentro de él.

Podía ver cómo su amado apretaba una almohada contra su cara, buscando contener los gemidos atrapados en su garganta y escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Comenzó un lento y suave vaivén, quería sentir cómo era estar en su interior, sus estrechas paredes parecían querer que estuviera dentro de él a juzgar por cómo lo apretaban, su cuerpo y mente estaba tan caliente que sentía que se derretiría allí mismo.

Lo abrazó por la espalda buscando entrar más profundo, era exquisito sentir sus nalgas chocando contra su piel, eran suaves y esponjosas, lograban un efecto visual que no hacían más que prenderlo con solo mirarlas.

No podía apretarlas a su gusto porque el kotatsu se lo impedía, así que aprovechando su posición tomó las muñecas de Yuuri, separándolas de su rostro y fijándolas con fuerza a su alrededor, logrando impulsarse con más ahínco en su interior. 

—B-basta —gimió Yuuri bajito—. No puedo más.

—No, Yuuri, sabes bien lo que quiero escuchar —volvió a empujar con fuerza en su interior, provocando otro jadeo ahogado en su sumiso—. Tienes que pedirlo.

—Por favor… —rogó lastimero—. Necesito correrme… tócame allí.

Sonriendo con suficiencia comenzó a embestirlo con un poco más de fuerza, chocando justo en ese lugar donde Yuuri sentía tanto placer.

Tuvo que soltar su muñeca para tomar una de sus redondas nalgas y separarla un poco, logrando al fin entrar un poco más adentro, el solo golpear en ese lugar hizo que Yuuri comenzara a contraerse por dentro.

—Allí… —gimió su sumiso, bajando un poco la cabeza e intentando volver a esconderla en la almohada—. Justo allí.

Esa voz necesitada de Yuuri estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo, no había dejado de embestirlo en ningún momento y sentía que en ese momento no podía parar, sumergiéndose en un éxtasis parecido al que entraba cuando su lado sádico se satisfacía.

Ese día había sido tan reconfortante y mágico, sentía que tenía nuevas piezas de Yuuri y de pronto se hizo más real el tenerlo bajo él, recibiendo todas las descargas de energía que necesitaba botar.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras lo tenía sujetado, moviendo sus caderas para entrar más profundo dentro de su amado.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me fascinas —susurró a su oído con dificultad. Sentía lo próximo que estaba llegando al orgasmo—. Eres tan dulce y cálido… mi kotatsu japonés.

De pronto sintió cómo Yuuri se contraía en su interior, soltando un jadeo ahogado. 

La sensación era abrumadora, una vez más había logrado llevarlo al orgasmo con él, solo por sentir las sensaciones que le provocaba sus contracciones.

Cuando al fin soltó sus muñecas luego de gemir en su oído, Yuuri se tapó la cara avergonzado.

—¿Por qué me dijiste eso? —preguntó el japonés avergonzado.

—Porque es la verdad —lo estrechó en sus brazos sin soltar su agarre, sintiéndose en plenitud—, estar dentro tuyo es tan caliente y reconfortante…

—¡No sigas! 

Se miraron un segundo que les bastó para ponerse a reír, salió de su interior aún carcajeándose mientras Yuuri se sacaba el condón usado.

—¿Y ahora dónde tiramos esto?

—Ponlos dentro de la caja, yo mañana lo tiraré.

Se prepararon para dormir, había sido un día muy agotador y mañana les esperaba más de lo mismo, por lo que debían reponer fuerzas.

La cama era mucho más pequeña de lo acostumbrado, pero como había dicho más temprano, no importaba si dormían abrazados.

—¿Me mostrarás más de ti mañana? —preguntó en un susurro luego de apagar la luz. 

Yuuri se mordió el labio simulando pensar, le gustaba cuando se ponía juguetón.

—Tal vez… si recibo un premio a cambio podría ser.

—Qué es lo que quiere mi cerdito —le hizo cosquillas en el estómago, amaba escuchar la risa chillona de Yuuri.

—Enséñame a hacer piroshki —su novio se acomodó entre sus brazos aún con la risa en la boca, aunque sus ojos perezosos le indicaban lo cansado que estaba—, es uno de tus platos favoritos y quiero aprender a hacerlo.

—Será un placer —respondió feliz antes de inclinarse por uno de esos besos que lo mantenían con vida.

Comenzaron un suave ritmo de besos lentos y dulces, no supo en qué momento se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.


	31. Oasis

A la mañana siguiente Yuuri despertó un poco tarde. La cama a su lado estaba vacía y eso fue lo que lo hizo levantarse, de otra forma habría seguido durmiendo.

Notó que la maleta de Víctor estaba revuelta, probablemente su novio ya se había vestido después de la ducha y había dejado el típico caos que siempre parecía seguirlo.

Se desperezó afuera del baño, a pesar de ser un onsen su familia tenía un baño que era solo de ellos y Yuuri disfrutaba de esto por la privacidad que podía brindarle la ducha.

Una vez estaba listo para desayunar comenzó a buscar a Víctor, pensó que podría encontrarlo en las termas, pero solo había inquilinos utilizándola. Siguió avanzando por los pasillos, le preocupaba que la curiosidad natural de Víctor lograra que saliera de Yutopia y se perdiera por ahí.

Para variar tampoco encontraba a nadie de su familia, la sala de estar estaba llena de huéspedes haciendo diversas cosas, algunos aún se encontraban desayunando en las mesas que estaban dispuestas a lo largo de la sala.

Salió al fin al patio buscando una cabellera plateada por los alrededores. El frío del exterior logró calarle los huesos, pero al menos no había nevado esos días.

Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta lo divisó, Víctor se encontraba en la entrada del onsen, con unos folletos en la mano mientras le sonreía a cada transeúnte que pasaba por allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó agitado cuando al fin llegó a su lado.

—Estoy repartiendo folletos, es bueno para el negocio —respondió Víctor con una sonrisa segura. 

—¿Quién te mandó a repartir publicidad? —preguntó resignado, sabía que esto era obra de alguien de su familia y presentía el porqué de ello.

—Tu papá —respondió sincero mientras entregaba otro folleto luego de sonreír de forma encantadora a una anciana que pasaba por allí—. Dijo que había que aprovechar mi atractivo exótico y que si quería ser tu novio debía ganármelo.

Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano. Típico de su padre, era un comerciante en toda regla, ya se imaginaba que buscaría aprovechar la imagen física de Víctor de alguna forma.

—Entremos, es hora de desayunar —lo tomó del brazo arrastrándolo de vuelta al onsen.

—¡Pero aún no me lo he ganado! —Víctor protestó mientras lo seguía de vuelta—. Tengo que ser un digno hombre para ti, eso dijo tu papá.

—Ya eres un digno hombre de mí —respondió refunfuñando, tenía hambre y su estómago no paraba de recordárselo, sabía que todo lo que dijera sonaría más seco hasta que comiera algo—, no necesitas ir a hacer publicidad con este frío. 

Ignoró los sonidos emocionados de Víctor, solo quería comer algo para después pasar tiempo con su familia y su amado, después de todo esa noche volarían de regreso a Tokio.

Después de comer apropiadamente su ánimo mejoró mucho, volvía a tener la misma sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando estaba en su hogar. Sentía que tenía más energía y no dudó en ayudar un poco a su familia en el onsen, lavando la loza del desayuno mientras Víctor conversaba animadamente con su madre.

Ayudó a limpiar y ordenar un poco esa área y cuando al fin volvió a la mesa se encontró con otra imagen inesperada.

Sobre la mesa había antiguos álbumes de fotos. Hiroko se los mostraba emocionada a Víctor, explicándole los detalles mientras Víctor respondía contento, llegando incluso a tomar su celular y fotografiar algunas de las imágenes para su propio repertorio.

—Mamá… —Yuuri se sentó junto a ellos, ni siquiera sabía qué decir para regañarla—. No es necesario que le muestres esas fotos, son vergonzosas.

—No te preocupes, hijo, Víctor fue el que pidió ver tus fotos de la infancia —sonrió su madre con calidez—. Siempre quise mostrárselas a quien eligieras como tu pareja, déjame disfrutar de mi momento.

—Te ves tan adorable en esta. —Víctor le señaló una foto, tenía más o menos diecisiete años, era su último año en el instituto y llevaba el mismo uniforme que había utilizado hace solo dos días junto a Víctor. Desvió la mirada inmune al guiño que este le hizo y se fijó en las fotos que tenía su madre en las manos.

—¡Mira! Esta foto fue de las últimas que se sacó antes de irse a Detroit —Hiroko le pasó otra foto a Víctor y con solo verla su rostro enrojeció de forma automática—. El chico que sale a su lado era muy amigo de Yuuri, se llama Hisashi Morooka. Ya no vive aquí, me enteré por su madre que ahora está trabajando en el departamento de prensa en Tokio.

—¿En serio? Me alegro que le esté yendo bien —era consciente de su rostro sonrojado y al parecer Víctor también, porque no había dejado de mirarlo con sospecha.

Morooka había sido quien había despertado su lado masoquista, sino fuera por sus juegos no se habría dado cuenta en ese momento de lo que él era realmente, quizás abría vivido frustrado por mucho tiempo sino fuera por él. Le tenía cariño por eso, le deseaba una vida feliz.

Víctor no dejó de mirarlo con sospecha, podía sentir sus ojos taladrándole las mejillas y fue un alivio cuando su mamá sacó otro álbum de fotos para avergonzarlo.

—¡Ah, aquí están sus fotos de cuando era un bebé!

Después de eso todo fue fotos de él estando en primaria, cocinando junto a Minako o cayéndose en la pista de hielo. Piezas perdidas del pasado de Yuuri que ahora Víctor contemplaba feliz, sacando fotos a todo lo que le llamaba la atención y haciendo miles de preguntas personales que Hiroko no dudaba en responder.

A pesar de lo incómodo que podía ser, era feliz de ver esa sonrisa en Víctor y compartir esas miradas cómplices cuando su mamá miraba hacia otra parte. Su corazón aún se aceleraba un poco cuando el ruso le guiñaba un ojo con coquetería, parecían dos adolescentes flirteando entre ellos, como si nunca hubiesen amado antes.

No podía evitar pensar en las personas que había conocido antes de Víctor, al ver la foto de Morooka recordó muchas cosas y un sentimiento cálido se expandió en su pecho al darse cuenta de que nunca había amado a nadie como amaba a Víctor.

Incluso si pensaba en los Amos que había tenido anteriormente, a pesar de que con todos había terminado en buenos términos y habían congeniado bien (sobre todo con Masumi y JJ), el nivel de conexión que había llegado con Víctor era mucho más fuerte, sentía que podía entregarle toda su confianza y voluntad sin chistar, porque sabía que el ruso conocía sus límites y lo que le gustaba, muchas veces incluso mejor que él mismo y esa idea le hizo estremecerse, porque por primera vez sentía que era capaz de entregar toda su voluntad.

Absolutamente todo.

Sentía que podían hacer que su relación de Amo y sumiso pasara al siguiente nivel.

—¿Yuuri? —De pronto la voz de Víctor lo trajo a la realidad, miró alrededor sobresaltado, su mamá ya no estaba sentada con ellos y algunos álbumes seguían puestos sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?

—Te pregunté sobre los pasajes, ¿a qué hora debemos irnos?

—Aún tenemos seis horas, podríamos ir al onsen un rato —sugirió Yuuri.

Al ver el entusiasmo de Víctor se apresuraron a ordenar el resto de los álbumes y devolvérselos a su mamá, Víctor estaba feliz de bañarse en las aguas termales de su familia y no dudó en prácticamente lanzarse a ellas.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron así, disfrutando el onsen para luego volver a ayudar en las cocinas para la hora de la cena. Estaba aliviado de que su familia se llevase tan bien con Víctor, hasta le parecía absurdo todas las preocupaciones previas que tenía antes de llegar. 

Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse ya no quería irse. Había extrañado tanto a sus padres que sentía esa nostalgia carcomiéndole un poco, la vida en Hasetsu había fluido de forma tan hogareña como siempre y ahora que estaba empapado de ese cariño familiar era renuente a irse.

Pero la sonrisa de Víctor lo convenció de estar haciendo lo correcto. Él había elegido su vida y era feliz con ella, estaba junto al hombre que amaba y tenía un trabajo que lo hacía crecer como profesional, no podía estar mejor que en ese momento.

Con un último abrazo a Mari, se alejaron de Yutopia, de vuelta a su ajetreada vida en Tokio.

Se había ido con el corazón lleno del amor de su familia y no tenía idea de cuánto lo necesitaría más adelante.

No sabía que ya era momento de salir de ese apacible oasis en el que estaba con Víctor.

__________________________________

Llegaron con tiempo al aeropuerto, el vuelo tenía un retraso de una hora por lo que tuvieron que esperar en uno de los numerosos asientos que había disponibles.

Víctor tenía hambre, había comido poco antes de salir por estar conversando animadamente con Minako y ahora lo estaba lamentando, veía los diversos puestos de comida que había y su estómago rugía en protesta.

—Si tanto quieres comer, ve y cómprate algo —dijo Yuuri al escuchar el vergonzoso sonido que hacía su cuerpo—, y de paso cómprame una lata de té.

Su novio hizo amago de sacar su billetera cuando lo frenó.

—Yo invito, no te preocupes —le guiñó un ojo intentando demostrar lo caballero que era solo para recibir un puchero adorable de Yuuri.

—Está bien… pero no tardes.

Se alejó a paso rápido, quería comprar alguna chuchería con la que llenar su estómago y volver pronto junto a Yuuri, no quería que su cerdito se pusiera nervioso por estar mucho rato solo.

El sonido de su celular sonando llamó su atención, sacó el dispositivo de su bolsillo y el nombre de la persona que lo llamaba lo dejó repentinamente congelado.

“Gatito llamando”.

Yuri…

Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza contestó la llamada. Después de meses llamando a su hermano y dejándole mensajes que solo terminaban en vistos o en: “Ya deja de llamarme!!” “Sigo enojado, calvo estúpido!!” y respuestas similares, el que su hermanito haya decidido al fin comunicarse con él lo llenaba de emoción.

—¡Yuri! Por fin me llamas —contestó alegre, consciente de que su sonrisa cubría toda su cara. Ni siquiera le dijo gatito como siempre lo hacía para molestarlo, la dicha de saber que quería hablarle lo había hecho llamarlo por su nombre.

—Víctor… —hubo algo en su voz que logró que su semblante se ensombreciera, no pudo descifrar qué era porque Yuri volvió a hablar—. Tienes que volver.

—¿Qué… Qué sucede, Yura? —preguntó preocupado.

—¡Tienes que volver! es urgente, Vitya —la voz de su hermano sonaba más angustiada que antes y eso terminó por alarmarlo—. Papá no quiere que te diga nada porque no quiere preocuparte… pero algo pasó aquí y te necesita.

—Dime qué fue lo que pasó, por qué papá no me ha llamado —insistió.

—Tsk, solo hazme caso de una vez anciano —el tono molesto de Yuri logró tranquilizarlo un poco, eso sonaba más como su hermano—, tú sabes que papá es tan dramático como tú, él no quería decírtelo por todo lo que ha pasado entre mamá y tú. Además, estoy seguro de que ella le pidió que no te dijera nada.

—¿Que no me dijera qué? —Se estaba impacientando, saber que su mamá una vez más quería ocultarle algo le fastidió.

—Mamá está enferma, Víctor. Está muy enferma y tienes que volver y hablar con ella —declaró Yuri con seriedad. La firmeza en su voz logró desarmarlo, sentía un torrente de preocupación, angustia y rabia comenzando a llenarlo—. Sé que las cosas son complicadas entre los dos, pero ahora mismo eso no importa.

—Yura, por favor no me pidas que vaya y le pida disculpas, es ella quien se equivocó —respondió serio—. No te comportes como papá, no tienes que ser un intermediario entre los dos.

—¡Sino fueran los dos tan estúpidos nadie tendría que hacer de intermediario! —gritó Yuri. Genial, había hecho enojar a su hermano y con eso sabía que venía un montón de insultos de por medio—. ¡Para con tus estupideces y vuelve a Rusia! No tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí, ¡deja de evadir la realidad y hazte cargo de lo que pasó!

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, inseguro de qué hacer o decir. No quería volver a St Petersburgo, prácticamente había escapado de Rusia luego de sentirse hundido y la idea de volver a casa y hablar con su madre era agobiante, no sabía qué sentiría al verla de nuevo y recordar las cosas que le había dicho.

—¿De qué está enferma? —preguntó angustiado.

—Eso pregúntaselo a papá, no me corresponde a mí decirlo —respondió Yuri mordaz—. No entiendo qué mierda haces en Japón en primer lugar, no tienes nada que te ate allá, así que vuelve de una vez.

—Tú no sabes si tengo a alguien que me ate porque no has respondido mis llamadas desde que llegué —contraatacó.

—No me dijiste que te irías… —el murmullo de Yuri le apretó el corazón, sintiéndose nuevamente miserable por la situación en la que estaba con su hermano—. Pensé que confiabas en mí, pero está claro que no es así. Te fuiste y ni siquiera te despediste de mí. 

—Yura….

—No debí llamarte. Sigo enojado contigo y si te veo me costará no patear tu estúpida cara. Pero debes volver, Víctor.

Antes de que dijese algo más colgó, dejándolo con la angustia en el pecho.

¿Qué había pasado? El que Yura lo llamase terminó por alarmarlo, sabía que algo muy malo debió pasar y por eso dejó su orgullo de lado.

¿Qué le habría pasado a su madre? Debía ser suficientemente grave para que Yuri reaccionase así y con ello volvió a instalarse la angustia en su pecho, deseando desesperado saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su papá para preguntar. Pero ese no era el momento, no sabía a qué llevaría esa conversación y en parte estaba aterrado, temía enterarse de algo que no querría saber y no sabría cómo lidiar con ello.

Lo mejor sería llamar cuando llegase a Tokio, al menos el vuelo tardaba poco más de una hora, no era tanto tiempo y considerando que en St Petersburgo era seis horas más temprano no estaría llamando demasiado tarde.

Con la preocupación en su semblante se acercó al negocio más cercano a comprar lo primero que encontró, sin ser del todo consciente de sus actos.

Cuando al fin llegó junto a Yuuri este ya no estaba sentado sino de pie, buscándolo con una mirada preocupada y mordiéndose el labio como lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—¡Te tardaste demasiado! ¿Dónde fuiste a comprar? —Lo regañó Yuuri recibiendo la lata de té que le trajo.

—Lo siento, lyubov, recibí una llamada de Rusia y me distrajo —respondió sincero, sentándose nuevamente para abrir el paquete de patatas fritas. 

—¿Qué pasó? 

Titubeó un instante antes de responder, no estaba del todo seguro de qué decir, pero la mirada preocupada de Yuuri fue suficiente como para que se soltara.

Le contó todo lo que había conversado con su hermano y al finalizar, Yuuri se veía pensativo, aunque no pudo decirle nada porque de pronto una robótica voz resonó por el aeropuerto anunciando su vuelo.

Después de todo el ajetreo correspondiente, lograron al fin sentarse en el avión.

El viaje a Tokio estuvo lleno de impaciencia. No podía dejar de golpear el suelo con el pie en un movimiento rítmico, quería llegar pronto a su departamento para llamar a su papá y pedir una explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

Al menos la compañía de Yuuri lo calmaba. Cuando volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos su amado tomaba su mano y depositaba un suave beso que lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.

Una vez en casa dejó las maletas tiradas en cualquier parte mientras tomaba su teléfono para hacer la dichosa llamada, vio de reojo cómo Yuuri tomaba las cosas y las llevaba a la habitación, dándole privacidad para lo que sabía sería una llamada tensa.

Con el estómago apretado buscó el numero de su padre, sabía que sería una llamada de alto costo, pero no podía importarle menos, no cuando era la salud de su madre lo que estaba en juego.

Sin más preámbulos apretó en el número de su papá.

“Llamando a … Viejo verde”. 

Esperó impaciente que contestara y para su sorpresa al cuarto tono escuchó la voz de su padre.

—¡Vitya! Ya era hora de que llamaras hijo, ¿cómo estás? —la voz de su padre intentaba sonar tan jovial como siempre, pero fallaba estrepitosamente y solo ese tono logró que su estómago se apretaba. Algo malo había pasado.

—¿Qué está pasando allá? —pregunto directo—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene mamá?

Un silencio siguió a su pregunta, seguido de un suspiro de Adrik.

—Yura te llamó ¿cierto? 

—¡Eso no importa! Dime de una vez qué es lo que está pasando.

—Escucha, Vitya, yo no quería ocultártelo, pero… con lo que pasó entre tu mamá y tú, ella no quería que volvieras a Rusia solo porque está enferma, traté de convencerla pero ya sabes lo testaruda que es.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?

—Vitya… tiene cáncer.

El estómago se le apretó en un doloroso nudo, de pronto sintió el miedo en la garganta y tuvo que sentarse por temor a caerse de la impresión, porque simplemente no tenía sentido… ¿cáncer? Su mamá era tan fuerte y activa… ¿cáncer? Tenía que ser un error.

—Víctor… 

—¿Qué etapa? 

—Víctor… escúchame hijo —Adrik sonaba angustiado, aunque en ese momento apenas y podía reparar en algo—. Todo comenzó con unos dolores de estómago que tenía, me costó convencerla para que fuera al médico y al final accedió, cuando el dolor era mucho fue al hospital a hacerse exámenes.

—Lo recuerdo, eso fue hace meses —replicó molesto—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Ella no quería que nadie supiera, ni siquiera Yura lo sabía hasta hace poco —Adrik sonaba afligido—. Al principio cuando recién recibimos los resultados, Polya lo tomó muy mal. No quería aceptarlo y se negó a hacerse quimioterapia, fue muy duro pero no podía pasar a llevar su voluntad así. Pero cuando comenzó a sentirse peor accedió a tratamiento, su cáncer no se ha ramificado aún por lo que tenemos esperanzas de que mejore con la quimio, esta semana comenzó.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas llamado —se sentía tan... impotente y traicionado, tenía rabia y angustia mezclados en su pecho y no sabía qué hacer con esas sensaciones que estaban por completo fuera de su control—. Soy su hijo y aun así no quiso que lo supiera, ¡increíble!

—Ella no quiere que vuelvas por lástima, tiene la esperanza de conversar contigo, pero cuando tú quieras hacerlo, Víctor, no porque está enferma —explicó Adrik—. Por favor, no te enojes más… solo ven a St Peterburgo y conversemos.

—¿Qué tenemos que conversar? —contestó alzando la voz enojado, de pronto ya no podía estarse más quieto y se levantó, caminando de un lado a otro por la sala de estar—. Porque a mí me parece claro que no soy lo suficientemente importante para ustedes como para que me cuenten cuando algo grave pasa, ¡tuvieron que esperar a que Yura me llamara! 

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? —preguntó Adrik angustiado, normalmente se sentiría mal por escuchar a su papá así pero ahora solo estaba enojado—. ¿Qué harías tu si el amor de tu vida te rogara por tu silencio? Amo a tu madre más que a mi propia vida, Víctor, lo que ella me pidiese lo habría hecho con tal de darle un poco de calma. Estaba asustada como nunca y yo no podía darle más angustias, es mi deber protegerla, tienes que entender.

—Y tú tienes que entender que esta situación es el colmo, que no quisiese decirme de su enfermedad… —¿Qué nombre tenía el sentimiento desesperante que ahora estaba en su pecho? Sus ojos ardían por la necesidad de llorar, pero no eran tan dolorosas como el nudo que tenía en su garganta—. Es como si el lazo que nos unía se terminó de romper, ella tomó sus decisiones y yo las mías.

—¡Pero, Víctor…!

No escuchó más porque simplemente no podía escuchar más, cortó la llamada dejando las palabras de su padre en el aire y sin poder soportarlo más se sentó en el sillón más cercano, escondiendo su cabeza entre las manos y aguantando la desesperante necesidad de llorar.

¿Qué había hecho? Porque a pesar de su enojo, era consciente de que había tomado una actitud un tanto infantil y debía remediarlo, llamar a su padre y pedirle perdón, decirle que estaba aterrorizado y no quería decirle esas palabras y que volvería a Rusia lo antes posible.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yuri no lo hubiese llamado? ¿se habría enterado alguna vez? y si su madre no resistiese el tratamiento… ¿lo habrían llamado siquiera en caso de que lo peor pasara?

No sabía qué pensar porque las emociones que en ese momento lo embargaban eran desesperantes, no tenía control alguno sobre su cuerpo y la angustia ante eso era asfixiante, necesitaba tener las cosas bajo control constantemente y al parecer eso ahora no era una opción.

Unas manos de pronto lo rodearon, no había notado en qué momento había llegado Yuuri a su lado, pero en el segundo en que sintió su cuerpo junto al suyo se aferró a él, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello mientras intentaba tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué te dijo Adrik?

—Soy un idiota, Yuuri —evadió la pregunta escondiéndose en los brazos de su amado, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Yuuri comenzó a acariciar su cabello de una forma tan relajante que pronto sintió cómo la angustia que lo atenazaba comenzaba a disminuir lentamente. Aferrándose a su cuerpo alzó la vista buscando más consuelo de parte de su amado.

—Mi madre tiene cáncer, Yuuri… Y yo… No sé qué hacer —de pronto no pudo soportar más esa presión horrible que atenazaba su cuerpo y cubriendo su rostro comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué importaba su imagen de fortaleza en ese momento? Porque nuevamente se sentía roto y no sabía cómo sostenerse, solo quería llorar y botar la angustia que sentía.

Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez acariciando su espalda y diciéndole palabras de consuelo al oído, alternadas con suaves besos que recibía en su cabello. Era desesperante la sensación de no tener el control, estar lejos de su familia y no poder aferrarse a ellos, no poder estar cerca de Yuri para poder estrecharlo en sus brazos y protegerlo… y era desesperante no poder hablar con su madre, que el lazo entre ellos esté tan debilitado que su progenitora haya decidido no contarle de su enfermedad por miedo a que volviera.

Y la extrañaba tanto… Tanto que le quemaba, sentía que estaba llorando todo lo que había pasado, lo mucho que le había dolido cuando vio el rechazo en su mirada y la rabia de saber que solo estaba preocupada por el qué dirán.

Cuando al fin se calmó siguió en los brazos de Yuuri, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzado por su estallido emocional. Aunque al separarse para mirarlo y ver la expresión de preocupación de Yuuri sus dudas comenzaron a disiparse.

—Víctor… ¿Qué harás ahora?

—Yo… No quiero pensar aún. Siento que no puedo tomar una decisión… 

—Está bien —aceptó Yuuri tomándolo de la mano—. Necesitas descansar, hoy fue un día muy largo. Por la mañana podemos volver a hablar de esto y tomar una decisión, pero creo que está claro que debes ir a Rusia.

Yuuri se levantó, caminando en dirección a la cocina y dejándolo con ese dolor en el pecho. 

¿Volver a Rusia?

No.

No podía, simplemente no podía volver como si nada después de lo que había pasado, sentía que todo estaba mal, las cosas no podían resultar así. No era capaz de afrontar esto.

Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, esta vez de forma más pausada pero igual de dolorosas. El conflicto interno en su cabeza era abrumador, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada estaba pasando.

Seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados y en silencio cuando sintió a Yuuri volver. De pronto una mullida manta lo envolvió y fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos. 

Yuuri lo envolvió en esa manta de polar que a veces él mismo usaba para abrigarse al ver televisión y le entregó una taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

—Tómatelo, te hará bien —Yuuri se sentó a su lado, nuevamente juntando su cuerpo al de él y otorgándole esa sonrisa tranquila que lograba reconfortarlo—. El chocolate es bueno para subir los ánimos. Al menos eso decía el profesor Lupin.

Soltó una risita ante el comentario de Yuuri, sabía que este solo intentaba animarlo y estaba funcionando, más al ver los pequeños marshmallows que tenía su chocolate.

El líquido dulce y caliente bajó por su garganta logrando reconfortarlo, saber que Yuuri estaba a su lado apoyándolo era más que suficiente para al fin abrirse un poco e intentar pensar en qué hacer.

—Yura quiere que vuelva a Rusia a hablar con mi mamá —explicó Víctor más tranquilo—. Papá piensa lo mismo.

—¿Acaso tú no? —preguntó Yuuri inseguro.

—¿Con todo lo que ha pasado? —Lo miro incrédulo, no entendía cómo Yuuri pensaba que simplemente debía volver a Rusia—. Yuuri, es absurdo que aparezca de la nada cuando está claro que ella no quiere que este allí.

—Pero esto es diferente, Víctor, ¡está enferma! Lo está pasando mal y probablemente no quería que sus problemas se solucionaran solo por ello, está claro que tu mamá quiere hablar contigo —Yuuri ahora lo miraba serio—. Debes volver a Rusia a verla, te arrepentirás si no lo haces.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —respondió ahora molesto—. Discutimos de una forma horrible, Yuuri, nos dijimos cosas que sé que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás. Si ella me hubiera querido a su lado en este momento me habría llamado para decirme de su enfermedad.

—¡No seas ridículo! Está en una posición vulnerable, probablemente aterrada por su vida y por todo lo que tendrá que pasar para poder superar esta enfermedad, ¿cómo esperas que se comporte? Esto ya no se trata de ti, Víctor, se trata de ella.

—¡Siempre se trata de ella! —La angustia rápidamente se transformó en rabia y no pudo sino levantarse para aminorarla un poco, comenzando nuevamente a caminar por la sala de estar—. ¡Ya estoy harto de cerrar los ojos! Entiende que ya no soy parte de esa familia, Yuuri.

—Yo solo entiendo que estás actuando como un inmaduro, no puedes asumir que todo se trata de lo que tú sientes o quieres —respondió Yuuri levantándose también, aunque mucho más calmado que él—. Tu familia te necesita, Víctor, y aunque no quieras admitirlo, tú también los necesitas. Debes ir a St Peterburgo y hablar con ellos.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! —respondió con rabia—. No puedes venir aquí y decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, ¡no me conoces de nada!

Se quedaron mirando por un momento… un segundo en que se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos.

Mierda… la mirada asombrada y dolida de Yuuri era lo único que podía ver y de pronto sintió que todo estaba fuera de su control y era la sensación más desesperante que había vivido jamás.

Iba a decir algo, abrió la boca intentando disculparse o calmar la expresión de dolor que Yuuri tenía cuando de pronto algo en el rostro de su novio cambió.

—Tienes razón, apenas te conozco —respondió Yuuri con una expresión firme que muy rara vez había visto, aunque el dolor en su voz era palpable—. Pero, ¿sabes qué? me importa una mierda en este momento, si no eres capaz de pensar por un segundo y comportarte como un adulto entonces yo tendré que hacerlo. Iremos a St. Petersburgo te guste o no. 

—¡Yo no he dicho que voy a ir!

—¡Dije que iremos a St Petersburgo y se acabó! —La expresión de Yuuri jamás se había tornado tan seria y firme, por un segundo era como si todos los roles que habían tomado alguna vez se hubiesen ido por el caño al ver la expresión autoritaria de Yuuri. 

No podía soportarlo, él era una persona sumamente controladora y entendía que eso era parte de su naturaleza de Amo, por eso el que todo de pronto se saliera de su control era desesperante, no sabía cómo lidiar con ello y mucho menos sabía cómo lidiar en ese momento con Yuuri.

Jamás había tenido que lidiar con la situación de que Yuuri lo desafiase, su forma de ser sumiso siempre había estado entre medio, pero la persona que veía ahora frente a él no tenía ni un ápice de sumisión.

—¡No puedes tomar esa decisión por ti solo! Mucho menos obligarme a ir a otro país cuando no quiero hacerlo —intentó de alguna forma tomar el control de la situación—. Maldita sea, deja de comportarte de esa forma, ¡eres mi sumiso! 

Un silencio tenso volvió a llenar la habitación, la expresión de Yuuri se crispó por un segundo en el que logró ver cuánto le había dolido ese comentario.

Sabía que estaba mal… Ahora sí había cruzado una línea invisible entre los dos, una línea que había trasmutado con el tiempo desde que habían firmado contrato por primera vez hasta que se habían hecho novios.

Sentía el pánico creciente de pensar que tal vez había roto algo entre ellos y era frustrante porque tampoco quería retroceder en sus argumentos. Él simplemente no estaba listo para volver a Rusia.

—Ya escuché suficiente. Mañana por la noche vendré a recogerte para irnos al aeropuerto, no quiero excusas. Yo hablaré con Celestino sobre los permisos —Yuuri de pronto se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Se sentó frustrado sin saber del todo qué estaba sintiendo. Angustia y desesperación por su familia, rabia hacia su madre, molesto por la repentina actitud autoritaria de Yuuri.

Era un torbellino de emociones negativas y ni siquiera quiso alzar la vista cuando sintió a Yuuri salir de su habitación maleta en mano, saliendo al fin del departamento y dejándolo con un vacío en el pecho.

¿En qué momento se había desvirtuado todo? 

No quería tener esa actitud pedante con Yuuri, pero simplemente no podía creer que este tomara una actitud así, era absurdo pensar que podría hacerlo tomar un avión a St Petersburgo contra su voluntad.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que al día siguiente vio llegar a su novio con un gesto serio anunciando que partirían esa misma noche a Rusia.

Se venía una tormenta…


	32. Rusia está congelada

Fue sumamente estresante encargarse de todos los preparativos para el viaje en tan poco tiempo.

Si tan solo hubiese tenido algo de ayuda de Víctor, tal vez no le habría costado tanto, pero el ruso se negaba a contestar sus llamadas y cuando le escribía por Whatsapp solo recibía emoticones enojados en respuesta o los dolorosos vistos de la aplicación.

Pero no se iba a dejar amedrentar. Sabía que, si él no tomaba esas decisiones, Víctor no lo haría y terminaría arrepintiéndose terriblemente de no ir a Rusia a ver a su madre. 

Se juntó con Celestino a primera hora de la mañana explicando la situación, el chef fue muy comprensivo al respecto, ya que era un problema familiar bastante serio y no dudó en tranquilizarlo al decirle lo angustiado que se sentía por tener que tomarse las vacaciones tan de improviso.

Al menos estaban en temporada baja, lo que significaba que no había tanto flujo y por lo tanto no sería tan grave, Celestino afirmó que él mismo estaría en la pastelería por unos días y que llamaría a reemplazantes, considerando el prestigio que tenía el negocio había muchos pasteleros dispuestos a trabajar allí, aunque sea como reemplazo.

En cuanto al permiso de Víctor, como él no llevaba tanto tiempo no tenía tantos días de vacaciones, por lo que el resto de los días serían días sin paga, estaba dispuesto a hacer un trato especial por “Víctor Nikiforov”.

Así que, solucionado el problema del trabajo, Yuuri buscó los primeros pasajes a St Petersburgo y, para su buena suerte, había un vuelo esa misma noche. El problema real fue el costo, ya que solo quedaban asientos de primera clase. Casi se muere cuando vio lo que salía un pasaje a última hora y con el dolor de su alma (y de su bolsillo) tuvo que utilizar su cuenta de ahorro para poder solventar ambos pasajes.

Llevaba poco más de dos años trabajando en Tokio. Los primeros meses había usado su sueldo en amoblar su departamento, pero después de eso había ahorrado religiosamente mes tras mes, porque sabía que solo él era capaz de cumplir sus sueños.

Desde que había entrado a estudiar gastronomía soñaba con conocer Italia. Quería caminar por Florencia y probar los famosos canolis, recorrer las ciudades renacentistas y, de ser posible, trabajar en una cocina italiana.

Así que había ahorrado pensando en ese sueño. Debía costear su pasaje y estadía, por no decir dinero para sobrevivir al principio y para trasladar sus cosas si le iba bien.

Lamentablemente el pasaje a Rusia retrasaría mucho ese sueño, era una suma doble que difícilmente recuperaría pronto y eso significaría atrasar su meta por más tiempo, aunque en ese momento no podría importarle menos, no cuando era Víctor quien lo necesitaba y la razón por la cual hacía todo eso.

Así que compró los pasajes sin mirar atrás y partió al departamento del ruso a buscarlo.

Fue difícil hacerlo salir de casa. Por un momento el ambiente amenazaba otra discusión, pero en el momento en que sacó la maleta de Víctor de su closet y comenzó a echar su ropa el ruso soltó un suspiro derrotado y, sin mirarlo, empezó a agregar cosas en su equipaje.

Una vez listos fueron al aeropuerto. No tenían mucho tiempo y apenas había alcanzado a comer algo por lo que dejó a Víctor con las maletas esperando y fue a comprar algo de comer para los dos, aprovechando de enviarle un mensaje a Adrik para informarle de su hora de llegada.

El viaje fue tenso e incómodo. Víctor no le hablaba y miró todo el tiempo por la ventana. Las nueve horas que tardó el vuelo no cruzaron palabra alguna y a pesar de que intentó tomar la mano de Víctor al comienzo, este la había retirado bruscamente, cruzándose de brazos y manteniendo la expresión de enojo en su rostro.

A pesar de que logró dormir algo durante el viaje, la angustia en su pecho había comenzado a agolparse, no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que había dicho Víctor y se sentía desesperado, porque algo le decía que el cruzar esa línea entre los dos podía ser irreversible.

Se sintió como un viaje eterno y agradeció a kami sama que al fin llegasen a Rusia, aunque en ese momento comenzaría lo realmente difícil.

Apenas bajó del avión notó algo de inmediato:

Rusia era fría.

MUY fría.

No estaba listo para ese clima, había llevado su ropa más abrigada, pensando que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero jamás se esperó una temperatura así de congelada, de un momento a otro estaba tiritando y eso que aún no salía del aeropuerto, si quería sobrevivir por el tiempo que estuviese en esa ciudad debería comprarse ropa más apropiada.

—¡Víctor, Yuuri! —La voz de Adrik logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, se había quedado de pie abrazándose mientras Víctor estaba sentado sin mirarlo.

—Papá —Víctor se levantó al fin, mirando a su padre con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

De pronto, Adrik lo abrazó con fuerza, envolviendo a Víctor en sus brazos luciendo tanto aliviado como angustiado, entender esa variedad de emociones no era algo a lo que Yuuri acostumbrase.

—Perdóname por no decírtelo antes, Vitya… estaba tan asustado y no sabía qué hacer, quería cumplir lo que Polya me pidió, pero no quería herirte. —Podía escuchar lo que Adrik le decía a Víctor y rogaba de corazón que su novio comprendiese y lo perdonase, sabía cuánto se necesitaban en esa situación y esperaba que al menos ese viaje sirviese para que su amado mejorase su relación con el resto de su familia—. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

—Solo si prometes no volver a ocultarme algo así —susurró Víctor con la voz quebrada—. Y si me perdonas a mí por irme de Rusia sin despedirme…

—Hecho —Adrik lo soltó, aún tomando a su hijo de sus mejillas y sonriendo con cariño—. Estás hecho un desastre.

—Gracias, papá —Víctor se soltó del agarre, con una expresión más suave en el rostro, pero aún enfurruñado. Se dirigió a la entrada sin tomar sus maletas ni mirar ni una sola vez a Yuuri.

—¿Cómo estás, Yuuri? ¿Qué tal el vuelo? —Adrik lo envolvió en un brazo y Yuuri no pudo sino agradecer en silencio por ese gesto, podía sentir el calor corporal del padre de su novio y era reconfortante, si seguía quieto se congelaría—. Lamento que hayas tenido que obligar a Vitya a venir, se pone muy terco cuando le llevan la contraria.

—Fue difícil, pero al menos ya estamos aquí —respondió Yuuri—. ¿Cómo está su esposa?

—La situación es delicada, no te lo niego. Pero al menos está en tratamiento y los médicos son optimista —Adrik le sonrió con cansancio—, mi Polya saldrá de esto, de eso estoy seguro.

Salir del aeropuerto fue como entrar a un refrigerador. Literalmente. Yuuri había entrado con anterioridad a bodegas refrigeradas y no sentía ni una diferencia con el clima de St. Petersburgo.

Ya no podía evitar tiritar mientras esperaban el taxi, al menos Adrik llevaba la maleta de Víctor (ya que el ruso no había hecho amago en ningún momento de llevar su maleta o de realizar ningún tramite en el aeropuerto) así que Yuuri solo debía preocuparse de la propia y de no morir congelado antes de llegar a la casa.

—No trajiste ropa apropiada —Adrik lo miraba preocupado—, esos abrigos no son suficiente, estamos terminando el invierno, Yuuri, aún hace frío.

—Lo-lo siento —respondió intentando controlar los temblores y el castañeo de sus dientes—. Traje mi ropa más abrigada, pero nunca pensé que sería para tanto.

Adrik lanzó una mirada molesta a Víctor, el cual ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlos. Esa clase de indiferencia a la que no estaba acostumbrado logró que su corazón doliese de una forma única, hasta sentía que el frío del ambiente era más cálido que la actitud de Víctor.

—Toma.

De pronto se vio envuelto por un abrigo, Adrik se había sacado el propio y lo había envuelto con él. Era tan grueso (o simplemente del material adecuado) que Yuuri se sintió casi de inmediato reconfortado, soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir la tela. 

—Pero se va a congelar. —Aun así protestó, aunque no debía tener mucho efecto por la expresión de satisfacción que tenía en su rostro. Ante eso Adrik solo rio.

—Yo soy de aquí, puedo aguantar un poco, además nuestra casa no queda lejos.

—Tendré que comprarme ropa apropiada si planeo sobrevivir —murmuró incómodo al ver a Adrik removerse un poco de frío.

—Podemos ir esta tarde después de pasar al hospital, hay un centro comercial cerca.

El dichoso taxi al fin llegó y Adrik se apresuró a subir las maletas mientras Víctor se subía al siento de adelante.

Tan, tan frío…

El viaje fue un tanto incómodo, se fue conversando con Adrik todo el camino, pero cada vez que este intentaba incluir a Víctor solo recibía monosílabos, por lo que eventualmente tuvo que desistir.

La ciudad era hermosa. A pesar de las tristes circunstancias en las que se encontraba allí, Yuuri jamás había ido a Rusia y no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por todo lo que veía a su alrededor, incluso a través del taxi podía admirar la arquitectura de la ciudad.

No era su primera vez en el extranjero, había vivido cinco años en Detroit con Phichit y aunque la ciudad era diferente a lo que conocía de Hasetsu, sin duda no fue tan sorprendente como lo era St Petersbugo.

La nieve cubría todo, había montículos blancos por doquier y las personas usaban abrigos de pieles o de gruesos materiales que parecían protegerlos bien, sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fueron las coloridas edificaciones con puntas extravagantes, jamás había visto algo así y sus ojos ahora no podían desprenderse de ellos.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa familiar de Víctor, sintió otro apretón de nervios en el estómago. Ya de por si era incómodo conocer al resto de la familia de Víctor, pero la cosa se triplicaba cuando los conocía por esas circunstancias y sumándole la forma en que su novio estaba actuando con él… es casi insoportable para alguien tan inseguro como Yuuri.

Pero intentó armarse de valor. Tenía que ser fuerte para su amado, en ese momento lo necesitaba y si tenía que estar enojado con alguien lo entendía, era capaz de soportarlo si de alguna forma estaba ayudando a Víctor a superar sus problemas.

Lo estaba haciendo por amor, solo esperaba que valiera la pena…

La casa era bastante grande y podía ver por fuera que vivían en un barrio acomodado, aunque distaba mucho de ser una mansión. Cuando Víctor le dijo que su familia era dueña de una respetada empresa se había imaginado una casa gigantesca con fuentes decorando el patio y cosas así, pero fue agradable encontrarse con algo mucho más sencillo y hogareño, aunque tenía sentido considerando la simpleza de Adrik.

Apenas entraron sintió la calidez del hogar. Estaba claro que tenían la calefacción encendida y eso fue suficiente para sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, incluso pudo devolver el abrigo sin congelarse en el proceso.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Se había quedado embobado disfrutando del calorcillo de la casa, por lo que escuchar una voz desconocida logró sobresaltarlo.

A un costado de la entrada, justo en el comienzo de las escaleras había un chico con expresión huraña observándolos. 

No cabía duda de que era el hermano de Víctor. Esos sorprendentes ojos jade solo los había visto en Adrik y el parecido por lo demás era increíble, el mismo cabello liso y rubio, la piel pálida y tersa, los rasgos finos y agradables a la vista.

Yuri parecía un ángel, su cuerpo lucía frágil aunque se notaba que le faltaba crecer, ya podía imaginárselo del porte de Adrik en el futuro.

Aunque su expresión de ira distaba mucho de ser la de un ángel.

—Yura —la voz de Víctor se ablandó y su expresión al ver por fin a su hermanito pareció iluminarse. Yuuri sintió cómo el alivio lo recorría, al menos se veía feliz de ver a su hermano y eso era bueno, necesitaba convencerse de que ese viaje valía la pena.

Los hermanos se miraron un momento, en el que Víctor al fin pareció romperse y correr a los brazos de su hermano, envolviendo su cuerpo entre sus brazos y meciéndolo de un lado a otro.

—¡Te extrañé tanto hermanito! —Víctor lo tomó de las mejillas y plantó un sonoro beso en ellas—. Quise llamarte todos los días.

—¡Suéltame anciano! —El adolescente estaba rojo de vergüenza y no dudó en rechazar el abrazo de Víctor con un codazo que se vio de lo más doloroso—. Fuiste tú quien se fue sin avisar, ahora no me vengas con lloriqueos.

Víctor se frotó el costado con un gesto de dolor, su mirada se tornó mucho más seria y fría.

—Gracias por llamarme, Yura.

—Será mejor que los dejemos solos —susurró Adrik a su oído provocándole un escalofrío.

Se alejaron en silencio de la entrada, llevando las maletas a la sala de estar mientras los hermanos conversaban, entendía que era una charla muy íntima y por lo tanto no necesitaban espectadores, aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, sobre todo al recibir la mirada de rabia que Yuri le lanzó justo antes de irse.

Aprovechó de ir al baño mientas esperaban (y maravillarse de lo perfectamente decorado de la casa) y al volver solo vio a Yuri y Adrik conversando, no había rastro de Víctor por ninguna parte y debió notarse su expresión preocupada porque Adrik se apresuró a aclarar:

—Víctor fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Ha sido un día difícil para él, no te preocupes —lo consoló el ruso con una sonrisa bondadosa—, por mientras quiero presentarte a mi hijo Yuri.

El ruso adolescente lo miraba enojado, su hermoso rostro parecía estar acostumbrado a esa expresión y Yuuri no pudo evitar tragar saliva nervioso, su estado anímico estaba por los suelos en ese momento y no se sentía capaz de afrontar más problemas.

—Un placer conocerte, Yuri —respondió con una reverencia, su voz había sonado un poco débil y debía resultarle patético a juzgar por el bufido que el ruso dio—, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, soy…

—Eres el novio de mi hermano —interrumpió el ruso mirándolo con renovada seriedad—. Víctor me lo dijo.

Un silencio tenso llenó la habitación, era bastante evidente que eso no era algo que le agradara al ruso y no sabía qué decir, apenas lo conocía.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Adrik lo miró sorprendido—. ¿Ya están juntos?

—¿Cómo es posible que seas tan lento? ¡Vinieron juntos de Japón! —respondió Yura mordaz—. ¿Qué pensaste que eran?

—¡Yuuri! Me alegro tanto —Adrik de pronto lo envolvió en un apretujado abrazo del cual no pudo zafarse, sentía la mirada asesina del rubio sobre él y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso—. Por fin eres mi yerno, ¡hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hacer juntos!

—Gracias —respondió avergonzado soltándose al fin del abrazo—, aunque no creo que Víctor esté muy feliz con esa idea.

Yuri soltó un bufido que llamó la atención de ambos.

—¿Y eso qué importa? En realidad, yo no creo que el que seas novio de mi hermano sea algo bueno —los ojos jade del rubio parecían querer taladrarlo y en ese momento vaya que lo estaban logrando—. Si Víctor no quería venir aquí es por tu culpa, de seguro el tonto de mi hermano prefería quedarse en Japón contigo en vez de volver a casa. Víctor tiene que estar en Rusia.

—No seas tan melodramático hijo —respondió Adrik, aún manteniendo una sonrisa, pero son la seriedad en su mirada—, y no seas irrespetuoso, fue Yuuri quien trajo a Víctor a casa, deberías agradecerle.

—Yo no tengo nada que agradecerle —la respuesta del adolescente sonaba cortante, pero algo en su mirada se ablandó al mirarlo—. ¿Víctor no quería venir a casa? 

—Fue complicado… pero te aseguro que él quería venir, solo no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía —explicó con suavidad, ahora entendía por qué a veces Víctor hablaba casi con temor de su hermano, el ruso era un adolescente temperamental con bastante carácter—. Le afectó mucho saber lo que estaba pasando de esa forma… así que compré los primeros pasajes que encontré y lo hice tomar el avión. Por eso está enojado conmigo.

Yuri ahora lo miraba serio, no estaba ese atisbo de rabia al mirarlo, pero no estaba ni cerca de ser una expresión amigable.

—Está bien. Toleraré tu presencia solo porque hiciste eso —respondió Yuri al fin—. Pero ni creas que me agradas un poco.

—Eres tan serio, hijo —Adrik lo envolvió con un brazo, atrayéndolo a él con una sonrisa mientras Yuri trataba de zafarse—, tienes que ser amable con Yuuri, pronto te darás cuenta de lo adorable que es.

—¡Suéltame viejo! —El ruso se zafó ante la sonrisa cálida de su padre, de alguna forma encontró adorable esa actitud de Adrik, le recordaba mucho a Víctor.

—¿Sabes qué? creo que será muy confuso decirles Yuri a ambos. Y ya que no te gusta que te llame Yura tendremos que llamarte de otra forma —Adrik hizo un gesto de estar pensando, llevándose un dedo a los labios de una forma muy similar a como lo hacía su novio—. ¿Qué te parece: Yurio? 

Después de esto vino una serie de insultos de parte del pequeño ruso que se sorprendió al ver como Adrik solo se reía, la dinámica familiar no hacía más que confundirlo.

Cuando terminaron de conversar, Yurio se retiró enfurruñado, dando un portazo bastante estridente que sumió a la casa en un triste silencio.

—No te preocupes por Yurio, tiene un carácter bastante fuerte, pero es un buen chico —Adrik tomó sus maletas y lo guió escaleras arriba—, te voy a mostrar tu habitación, me imagino que querrás privacidad.

El segundo piso de la casa era bastante iluminado. La casa constaba de suficientes habitaciones para los miembros de la familia más una de invitados, que sería la que ocuparía Yuuri. 

Entraron a la pieza y lo primero que notó es que tenía una bonita vista de la fría ciudad, podía ver cómo se asomaba un árbol cargado de nieve y sonrió con melancolía, de pronto esa imagen le haba recordado su propia habitación en Hasetsu.

—Tienes un baño privado, así que creo que estarás cómodo —Adrik lo miraba preocupado, se mordía el labio como intentando decir algo—. Sobre, Víctor…

—Sé que está enojado conmigo —respondió triste, pretendía que su voz sonara firme y decidida, pero salió mucho más débil de lo que quería—. Lo obligué a tomar el avión, tomó una actitud de mucha rabia y ahora la está cargando hacia mí. Pero sé que realmente es porque está asustado.

—Aun así no me parece correcto que sea tan frío contigo, lo que hiciste fue algo que te agradeceré siempre, trajiste a mi hijo a casa, Yuuri —Adrik le sonrió, pero distaba de ser la sonrisa completamente alegre que había traído todo el día. Se notaba que estaba esforzándose por subirle el ánimo a sus hijos y le estaba pasando la cuenta.

—Víctor lo necesita —respondió Yuuri—, y creo que usted también lo necesita. Debería hablar con él ahora.

—Eso haré, intenta descansar —Adrik le dio un palmazo bastante fuerte en el hombro—. En dos horas iremos al hospital a ver a mi Polya. Prácticamente me obligó a venir a casa mientras está en exámenes, pero no me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Mañana podrá volver.

—Descansaré por un rato entonces, esperaré aquí hasta que debamos salir.

El ruso se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en la cama con el corazón oprimido. Sentía esa clase de angustia que le atenazaba la garganta, la actitud de Víctor hacia él le afectaba a pesar de intentar mantener una actitud firme.

Pero ¿qué más podría haber hecho? Tal vez debió esperar un día o dos para convencerlo de ir por su propia cuenta a Rusia, pero con lo obstinado y terco que podía ser Víctor, dudaba que hubiera servido de algo y al final se habría lamentado de no volver. Porque Víctor cargaba con muchas penas y culpas, no quería que se sumaran más cosas a su pesada mochila justo en frente de sus ojos, no si podía evitarlo. 

Pero que lo ignorara completamente… al punto de irse a su habitación a penas llegara a casa y dejándolo solo en otra…

Joder que tenía frío.

Dejó sus pensamientos deprimentes para otro momento. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte, no podía andar llorando por los rincones o siendo débil, Víctor lo necesitaba y él estaría ahí para él, no era momento de ser frágil, era el momento de ser el soporte.

Así que ordenó su maleta, dejando su ropa en los cajones disponibles de la habitación. Aprovechó de llamar por Skype a Phichit y a su mamá, avisándoles que había llegado bien y asegurándoles que todo estaba bien. 

Aunque sentía que Phichit notaba que algo extraño pasaba, no dejó de mirarlo preocupado a cada segundo y preguntando constantemente si lo estaban tratando bien allá.

Con un último mensaje a Chris dejó su celular a un lado y se echó en la fría cama para descansar, cubriéndose con los dos abrigos que había traído de Japón.

En algún momento se quedó dormido, el viaje había sido largo y bastante agotador, por lo que aún se sentía cansado cuando despertó. El sonido de la puerta fue lo que lo había sacado del feliz mundo de los sueños y al ver la hora se decidió por levantarse, ya quedaba poco para tener que salir.

Cuando se levantó vio que había ropa a los pies de la cama, se acercó con curiosidad, al parecer alguien había entrado a dejar eso y al verlo dormido se fue.

Era una mezcla de abrigos, suéteres y sudaderas. Eran más o menos de su tamaño y notó casi con satisfacción que los abrigos eran de un material mucho mejor para el terrible frío que hacía afuera.

Se probó uno negro que lo cubría hasta los muslos, era acolchado y sumamente cómodo, aunque fue el olor que tenía lo que le llamó la atención.

Sin duda habían estado guardados un tiempo, eso se notaba. Pero que tuviesen el característico aroma de su novio fue lo que le reconfortó.

Esa era la antigua ropa de Víctor. Las tallas que él usaba solían quedarle grandes pero esta ropa debía ser de cuando era más joven, por lo que le venía perfecto en ese momento.

Se apresuró a vestirse con ella, sintiéndose un poco más cálido que antes y disminuyendo la angustia que sentía por el trato que Víctor le estaba dando.

A pesar de estar enojado con él e ignorarlo por completo, al menos sí se preocupada por él, se había tomado la molestia de dejarle esa ropa para que no se congelase y con eso podía darse por satisfecho por ahora, realmente no quería nada más.

—¡Yuuri! Es hora de irnos —Adrik entró a la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en él y recorriéndolo con la vista—. ¿Esa es la ropa de Vitya?

—Eso creo, la encontré en los pies de la cama. 

—Supongo que no necesitarás mi abrigo —respondió Adrik sonriente—. Ese bobo. Te hace esta clase de berrinches para luego traerte su ropa, siempre marcando territorio.

Giró para buscar su celular y billetera, no quería que viera su cara avergonzada ante esas palabras, aunque había logrado calmar un poco su triste corazón.

—Ya estoy listo.

Víctor y Yurio los esperaban en la entrada, apenas llegaron salieron, ignorándolos por completo, inmersos en su propia conversación.

El auto de Adrik era bastante elegante, por un momento se sorprendió al verlo ya que el ruso tenía una actitud tan alegre y despreocupada que le parecía extraño verlo en un auto tan serio.

—¿Te gusta? Es el último modelo —Adrik lo había hecho subirse en el copiloto mientras los dos hermanos iban atrás en un silencio molesto—, ya tenía ganas de comprarme un auto nuevo, el último era de vejestorio.

—Es porque eres un vejestorio —respondió Yurio mordaz. La expresión de Adrik logró arrancarle una risita que ocultó rápidamente al notar la mirada de Yurio en él a través del espejo.

Adrik se fue haciendo pucheros a su hijo por llamarlo así, de alguna forma el viaje a la clínica resultó agradable, Yuuri casi podía ignorar el hecho de que Víctor no lo había mirado ni dirigido la palabra en ningún momento desde que habían llegado.

Nuevamente se dio el tiempo de mirar maravillado el resto de la ciudad. Desde el auto de Adrik pudo ver más cosas, el ruso le iba explicando cada lugar interesante por el que pasaban, prometiendo llevarlo otro día a conocer la ciudad.

Le habría gustado que fuese Víctor quien le enseñase la ciudad… después de todo ese era el lugar donde había nacido y crecido, y quería saber cuáles eran sus lugares importantes, tal como él le había mostrado Hasetsu.

Pero las circunstancias en las que estaban allí no eran gratas y sabía que el turismo no era una prioridad, mucho menos si tenía en cuenta que Víctor claramente no quería estuviese allí.

Una vez en el hospital, Yuuri se quedó en una especie de sala de estar bastante iluminada y llena de sillas no tan cómodas. Dejó que Adrik entrara con sus dos hijos, sabía que sería muy invasivo entrar considerando que Polya no lo conocía y que de paso estaba en un estado vulnerable.

Aun así estaba nervioso, dio vueltas y vueltas por la sala, sabía que Víctor no había visto a su madre por casi ocho meses y en ese momento sería su primera interacción, no sabía qué pensar de ello.

Cuando había pasado casi media hora Víctor salió de la habitación hecho un torbellino. Se acercó a él para saber qué había pasado, pero le bastó una mirada enojada del ruso para que frenara allí mismo, quedándose estático en donde estaba mientras veía a Víctor desaparecer tras un pasillo.

Lo que sea que haya pasado, no había salido bien y lo confirmó al ver a Adrik y Yurio salir con gesto de resignación de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó inseguro.

—Víctor es lo que pasó —respondió Yurio molesto—. Bueno… Víctor y mi mamá.

—Yuuri, me quedaré un tiempo más aquí, volveré a la hora de la cena —Adrik lucía inquieto, parecía que le estaba costando trabajo no volver de inmediato a la habitación—. Vuelve con Yurio a la casa ¿sí? Intenta hablar con Víctor si es que puedes… no se tomó muy bien algunas cosas que Polya le dijo.

—Está bien —aceptó entristecido, despidiéndose de Adrik y caminando junto al arisco adolescente para volver de donde habían venido.

Cuando al fin salieron del hospital se dirigieron a una de las concurridas calles de St Peterburgo, podía notar la expresión crispada de Yurio y a pesar de que la conversación no era su fuerte se decidió a intentarlo, al fin y al cabo, él era el hermano menor de Víctor y debía aprovechar de conocerlo mejor.

—Estás molesto —declaró. No iba a preguntarle porque era más que obvio por su expresión.

—Si piensas que voy a hablar de mis sentimientos contigo estás muy equivocado —respondió el adolescente de forma arisca—. No tengo tiempo para diplomacia, cerdo, así que ahórratelo.

—No te hablo por diplomacia, no soy muy bueno en eso —respondió un tanto incómodo. 

—¿Entonces qué pretendes? —Yurio frenó en seco, ahora mirándolo directamente. Era sorprende como teniendo casi los mismos ojos que su padre podía demostrar tanta violencia en ellos.

—Solo quiero conocerte, eso es todo —qué va, lo mejor era ser sincero. Estaba claro que Yuri Plisetsky no se andaba con tonterías y tal vez era mejor así—, Víctor hablaba todo el tiempo de ti.

—Que hayas traído a mi hermano no significa que me agrades, sigo pensando que tú eres la razón por la que ese idiota no quería volver a Rusia. —Yurio seguía con esa expresión molesta, aunque ahora estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez esa era su expresión normal. 

—No tengo por qué agradarte tampoco, no estás obligado a nada —respondió mansamente. Él no era esa clase de personas que necesitaba agradarle a la gente así que estaba bien con eso—. Pero quiero que entiendas que yo no soy un motivo para que Víctor se quede en Japón.

—Eres su novio ¿no? Eso ya es un motivo.

—Lo soy, pero ni siquiera llevamos un mes de pareja —respondió sintiéndose nuevamente deprimido—. Además, Víctor no está enamorado de mí, así que, si tiene que elegir entre quedarse aquí o en Japón, yo no soy un factor de por medio.

Se quedaron mirando un momento en completo silencio. Parecía que Yurio quería decirle algo, su rostro se había ablandado un poco, pero terminó cerrando la boca y haciendo un gesto de cansancio con la cara.

—Me da igual si Víctor se queda allá o no. No sé qué pretende él o mi madre.

—Acaban de volver a verse, creo que hay que darle unos días para que el ambiente se calme un poco. 

El viaje de vuelta fue mucho menos tenso de lo que pensaba. Yurio no habló en todo el camino, pero en definitiva se veía menos arisco, parecía que la presencia de Yuuri no terminaba de agradarle o siquiera de aceptarlo, pero al menos no sentía que quería matarlo con la mirada.

Al llegar, Yurio fue a encerrarse en la habitación y quedó nuevamente solo en la sala de estar.

¿Y ahora qué? entendía que no debía hablar con Víctor, lo mejor sería darle su espacio y dejarlo tranquilo. Sabía que estaba en la casa porque escuchó su voz desde el segundo piso, por lo que ahora solo le quedaba esperar a Adrik.

Fue una suerte recibir en ese momento un mensaje de él, avisándole que había dejado dinero sobre la encimera de la cocina para comprar la cena. Por suerte el ruso le había mostrado vagamente la casa, así que ya sabía dónde estaba la cocina y no tardó en encontrar el dichoso dinero, lo cual le llamó la atención.

¿Comprar la cena? Víctor y él eran cocineros, no veía motivos para comprar cuando podía cocinar algo allí mismo.

Abrió el refrigerador y se quedó helado al ver que no había nada allí. Solo restos de comida guardados en diferentes plásticos y unas pocas verduras en la parte baja, pero por lo demás estaba vacío.

No tuvo mucha más suerte al ver la parte de arriba, estaba lleno de cajas de comida rápida y alimentos preelaborados. Estaba más que claro que en esa casa el cocinar no era algo habitual.

Cerró el refrigerador resignado, si quería comer algo hecho a mano lo mejor sería salir a comprar algo, el problema estaba en que no hablaba el idioma y apenas conocía su alrededor.

Sacó rápidamente su celular y buscó en su GPS su ubicación. Tenía suerte, había un supermercado cercano y allí podría comprar ingredientes. Lo bueno es que aún quedaban horas para la cena así que el tiempo estaba de sobra.

No sabía dónde podría cambiar de Yenes a Rublos, apenas había tenido tiempo de cambiar un poco de dinero y sentía que no sería suficiente, por lo que tomó el dinero que Adrik había dejado y sin pensarlo más salió de la casa, sin preocuparse de la oscuridad que había afuera. Por lo que tenía entendido en Rusia era normal que oscureciera tan temprano, sobre todo durante el invierno.

No fue tan difícil llegar al supermercado y tampoco elegir los ingredientes. Se tardó mucho más de lo planeado al ver toda la exótica comida que había a su alrededor por lo que al llegar al fin a la caja estaba preocupado, tendría que apresurarse para volver.

El problema fue hablar con el cajero, intentó comunicarse en inglés, pero este no parecía entender absolutamente nada, además había tomado una posición bastante arisca en el segundo en que ese idioma había salido de su boca. Tardó aún más tiempo de lo debido en espera de otro cajero que llegó a asistirlo, logrando comunicarse al fin y pagar las compras.

Cuando regresó a casa notó que las luces del primer piso estaban encendidas, aunque el auto de Adrik aún no estaba estacionado allí.

Tocó la puerta un tanto preocupado, había comenzado a nevar y lo único que quería era entrar a la grata calidez de la casa.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y lo primero que vio fue el rostro molesto de Víctor.

—Tadaima… —murmuró nervioso, entrando rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Para variar Víctor lo había seguido y ahora lo miraba enojado, cruzándose de brazos en la puerta de la cocina mientras él dejaba los bolsos sobre una mesa.

Al parecer se había acabado la ley del hielo.

—Fui a comprar —apuntó a las bolsas. No le daría material para discutir, sabía que Víctor solo estaba buscando con quien descargar su rabia y él estaba dispuesto a esquivar todas las balas.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre salir sin avisar? —estalló Víctor acercándose a él—. ¡No hablas el idioma! Es tu primer día aquí y ya eres lo suficientemente imprudente como salir a pasear sin preocuparte de decírmelo. ¡No volverás a salir!

—Solo fui al supermercado que está a una cuadra, tengo que hacer la cena y no había nada —explicó un tanto apabullado por el enojo de Víctor pero sin retroceder ni un ápice—. No es necesario que reacciones así.

—Solo quédate donde mis ojos te vean —respondió Víctor aligerando su voz. Su rostro seguía molesto, pero podía ver la angustia que surcaba su cara, de pronto se sintió mal por haber salido sin avisar, en parte entendía su preocupación—, no vuelvas a salir sin decirme, solo haz eso por mí.

—Está bien, no volveré a salir —aceptó cabizbajo. Era lo único que realmente podía hacer por Víctor y lo entendía.

Incluso cuando el ruso salió de la cocina dejándolo con el rostro ensombrecido, entendía la reacción de Víctor porque conocía su forma de ser más profunda.

La primera faceta que había conocido bien de él era su faceta de Amo. Sabía que eso lo hacía una persona más controladora, era normal que los Amos necesitasen tener el control de la situación y por ello se sorprendió al ver cómo era Víctor en la cocina, todo un caos que carecía de orden concreto.

Pero podía ver que siempre buscaba llevar el control en lo referente a él mismo y su familia. Víctor quería, necesitaba, tener el control, saber que podía llevar todo en sus propias manos y cuando algo le salía mal, comenzaba a colapsar.

El problema es que todo le había colapsado de pronto… incluyendo a Yuuri.

Soltando un suspiro comenzó a preparar la comida, intentaría no salirse del área de control de Víctor, más que nada para no darle más problemas en los que pensar. Podía llevar esa actitud sin problemas, después de todo, era un sumiso por naturaleza y si eso era lo que necesitaba Víctor en ese momento para llevar mejor las cosas, lo haría sin chistar.

La cena ya estaba lista cuando Adrik llegó a comer y logró sacarle una sonrisa cuando el ruso soltó una exclamación entusiasta al ver que había comida casera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había sacado a Yurio de la habitación y ahora tenían la mesa lista para la comida, por un momento pensó que el ruso menor lo rechazaría, pero Yurio se limitó a mirar el contenido de la olla con interés.

—Es strogonoff —explicó ante el silencio del ruso.

—Es el plato favorito de mi hermano —Yurio lo miró con un gesto de molestia—. ¿De verdad eres tan cursi?

—Solo quería cocinar algo a lo que estén acostumbrados.

—Espero que sea decente, cerdo. 

Yurio se alejó en dirección al comedor, sentándose a esperar la comida mientras Adrik se acercaba con los platos.

Sirvió la comida con desgana, y su ánimo empeoró al notar que Víctor no bajaría a comer.

—Dice que no tiene hambre —respondió Adrik con gesto de culpa al ver cómo miraba constantemente las escaleras—. Pero podemos guardar su comida para que pruebe lo que le preparaste.

—Al diablo, si no baja me lo comeré todo yo —la voz de Yurio sonaba inusualmente feliz y logró que ambos fijaran su atención en él. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien comiera tan rápido? Porque ya tenía medio plato vacío—. Supongo que hay repetición, cerdo.

—Hay más en la olla, no te preocupes —respondió con una sonrisa tímida, al parecer la forma de ganarse a Yurio era por el estómago, pudo notar un atisbo de aceptación en su mirada y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

Comieron entre conversaciones banales, sentía que Adrik estaba intentando animarlo y trató de demostrar que funcionaba para no preocuparlo más. Al parecer funcionó porque el ruso se alejó con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro.

—Yo lavaré, tú puedes ir a acostarte.

Yurio tomó los platos y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta.

Volvió a su habitación con el ánimo decaído, sabía que Víctor estaba despierto a juzgar por la fuerte música de avenged sevenfold que resonaba desde su habitación. Estaba claro que no quería interrupciones.

El día había sido largo y agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. Solo quería acostarse un segundo y olvidar todo lo que había pasado, refugiándose en que esa actitud de Víctor era algo temporal y solo estaba molesto porque no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación.

No recordaba la última vez que estuviese tan deprimido… no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir en Rusia el tiempo que estuviesen allí porque todo era tan malditamente frío… 

Y no se trataba del clima, podía soportar la nieve y que la luz se acabara a las tres de la tarde. Incluso podría soportar la extraña personalidad de Yurio y sus constantes frases cortantes.

Pero Víctor… quien siempre había sido tan cálido y meloso ahora era un bloque de hielo que parecía detestarlo de forma particular y ya apenas podía soportarlo.

Solo había pasado un día, pero sentía que Rusia estaba congelada para él.

__________________________________

No sabía qué pensar.

La música resonaba fuerte en sus oídos y aun así no era capaz de callar del todo sus pensamientos, sentía cómo lo abrumaban una y otra vez saliéndose por completo de su control y no había nada más desesperante para él que eso.

Víctor se recostó en la solitaria cama, escondiendo su rostro en las almohadas e intentando de alguna forma ordenarse, entender cómo afrontaría esto y procesar de una vez por todas lo que estaba pasando.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido para él. No entendía cómo todo iba tan bien en su vida para de pronto colapsar de esa manera, encontrándose en su antiguo cuarto en Rusia, sin ganas de ver a nadie.

Ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo le había apretado el corazón de una manera en que difícilmente podía calmar aún. Se veía tan distinta de como era la última vez que la vio… sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de cansancio, tenía nuevas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y su hermosa cabellera rubia ya no estaba, ahora su cabeza estaba tapada con un colorido pañuelo verde que hacía juego con sus ojos.

La vio cansada, incómoda con los medicamentos que le administraban y con la fuerza digna que siempre parecía emanar, incluso en ese estado de sufrimiento.

Había sonreído de forma genuina al verlo entrar a la habitación. Por un segundo una calidez recorrió su pecho al ver esa expresión nuevamente dedicada a él… 

Pero eso se rompió rápido al oírla hablar.

—No pensé que vendrías, Vitenka.

Primer golpe. 

—No debiste venir si no querías hacerlo… no quiero que me tengas lástima.

Segundo golpe.

No quiso esperar por el tercero.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, así que tendrás que aguantar ver mi cara de nuevo por un tiempo —respondió enojado. 

Después de eso su padre había intervenido y la situación había quedado atrás. Pero el simple hecho de estar en la misma habitación y recibir las miradas cargadas de pena de su madre habían sido demasiado, solo quería desaparecer de allí y esconderse.

Para variar, no tuvo demasiada paz. No cuando al decidirse a buscar a Yuuri para hablar con él vio que no estaba en la casa.

Un miedo irracional lo embargó y comenzó a buscarlo por todas las habitaciones. Casi recibe una patada de Yura por abrir su puerta sin permiso y no podía importarle menos, porque su novio no estaba por ninguna parte.

Fue desesperante. Asumió que había salido, pero no tenía idea a dónde y no podía contactarlo porque sus celulares no funcionaban fuera de Japón. Le dejó mensajes por WhatsApp pero nada, tuvo que contentarse con dar vueltas por la sala hasta que llegara, imaginando escenarios horribles a cada segundo que pasaba.

Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando lo vio regresar. Tenía esa expresión dolida que no había desaparecido de su cara desde que le había gritado en Tokio y de pronto sintió que no podía lidiar con eso, eran demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Así que se encerró en su cuarto para no verlo. No quería ver el dolor de Yuuri ni la rabia de su hermano. No quería estar en presencia de los intentos de su padre por animarlo ni la melancolía de su madre.

Solo quería quedarse en esa fría cama que ahora lo acogía, pensando en la nada y dejando que su mente volase a cualquier parte, colándose una y otra vez el rostro enfermo de su madre.

Cuánto la había extrañado… 

Maldita sea, Rusia estaba congelada.


	33. El hada rusa

La rutina en casa de los Plisetsky era todo un desafío para Yuuri.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, Polya había sido dada de alta a medio día, por lo que Yurio y Adrik habían ido a buscarla al hospital, dejándolo con la tarea de preparar el almuerzo.

La casa había estado sumamente silenciosa ya que Víctor se había negado a salir de su habitación. Después de soltar un suspiro de resignación, se dedicó a cocinar el almuerzo para los recién llegados, cuidándose de preparar algo que Polya pudiese comer. Según lo que Adrik le había dicho, la madre de Víctor no podía comer una serie de alimentos debido a su cáncer, ya que este se localizaba en el estómago.

Si no fuese cocinero lo habría tenido complicado. Pero se las arregló para hacer un rico y nutritivo menú, sin salirse de las reglas que había impuesto el doctor para su correcto cuidado.

Antes de que llegaran, aprovechó de barrer un poco, abrir las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz a la casa y alimentar al gato. Se había sorprendido en la madrugada cuando escuchó rasguños en la puerta; por un momento, se asustó, pero al abrirla vio como un gato muy peludo entraba a la habitación con absoluta confianza y se acostaba en la cama.

Al menos no había pasado frío durante la noche gracias al felino.

El almuerzo ya estaba listo cuando la familia Plisetsky llegó a casa. Yuuri se apresuró hacia la sala de estar apenas escuchó la puerta; los nervios volvían a atenazar su estómago y miró nervioso la escalera, como esperando que Víctor bajara a recibirlos, pero sabiendo que no lo haría.

—Hola —saludó con timidez.

Adrik y Yurio lo saludaron con cortesía, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en la mujer que estaba mirándolo con curiosidad.

A pesar de verse un poco demacrada, su rostro era evidentemente hermoso. Tenía esa misma tez blanca que compartían Víctor y Yurio, pero sus ojos azules llamaron de inmediato la atención por ser una réplica de los de Víctor. Fue difícil no quedarse un poco embobado viéndolos. 

Polya se acercó un poco a él ante la atenta mirada de Adrik, el cual parecía ligeramente nervioso.

—Tú debes ser Yuuri —su voz era mucho más suave de lo que su mente había imaginado, aunque tal vez se debía al notorio cansancio de la rusa. El pañuelo verde oscuro que traía cubriendo su cabello le llamó la atención: parecía estar tejido a mano—, mi esposo me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—S-sí. Soy Yuuri, un gusto conocerla, señora Plisetsky —hizo una reverencia, sintiendo un poco el sonrojo en las mejillas. No sabía qué decir; Víctor no estaba allí y no estaba seguro de si debía presentarse como su novio, menos sabiendo los problemas que Víctor había tenido con su madre por su orientación sexual. Lo mejor sería ser cuidadoso—. Soy un compañero de trabajo de Víctor.

—Créeme que sé casi todo de ti, Adrik no para de hablar de lo genial que es el novio de mi Vitya —la mujer sonrió con calidez; al parecer, ya sabía quién era y eso lo puso más nervioso. ¿Cuándo bajaría Víctor?—. Incluso Yura te mencionó, le gusta cómo cocinas.

—Yo no he dicho eso —bufó Yurio, mirándolos ceñudos—, solo dije que no apesta del todo.

—Eso ya es decir mucho viniendo de ti —respondió Adrik, sonriendo relajado. Volvió su rostro a la cocina olfateando en esa dirección—. ¿Lo que huelo es el almuerzo?

—Pensé que tendrían hambre —murmuró Yuuri. Se sentía un poco intimidado por la mirada persistente de Polya en él, aunque al menos le tranquilizaba que fuese una mirada de curiosidad en vez de rechazo como había esperado—. Preparé borscht... no es un plato muy pesado así que todos podrán comerlo.

Miró a Polya dudoso y esta asintió, sonriendo de forma más abierta. Sabía que ella no podía comer muchas cosas y se alegraba de haber cocinado algo que pudiese comer. Solo esperaba que estuviese rico, sabía que preparar un plato ruso allí era distinto a que si lo hiciese en otros lados. La familia de Víctor había crecido comiendo esas preparaciones y si lo hacía mal se notaría de inmediato.

Yurio lo ayudó a poner la mesa mientras veía cómo Adrik no hacía más que llenar de cortejos a su esposa, la cual soltaba risas cantarinas de vez en cuando que le recordaban de forma casi dolorosa a Víctor.

Cuando todo estuvo servido, Víctor bajó al fin a comer. Él no había hecho ningún intento en ir a buscarlo a su habitación; no quería ver esa mirada de rechazo tan dolorosa, por lo que Yurio había ido a buscarlo. 

Pensó que sería más tenso, pero su novio se limitó a sentarse a la mesa en silencio, quedando bastante lejos de él y de Polya y limitándose a conversar solo con Yurio y Adrik.

Comenzó a comer cabizbajo. Al parecer, él también había entrado al club de la ley del hielo de Víctor, porque este ni siquiera lo miró, aunque sí saludó a Polya con una cortesía distante. 

—Está delicioso, Yuuri —Polya le habló bajito, como buscando llamar solo su atención—, me recuerda al borscht de Vitya.

—Él me enseñó a preparar esta receta —respondió devolviéndole la mirada. La rusa comía lentamente, no sabía si era porque le dolía o porque temía comer demasiado rápido—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—No me hace gracia la quimio, pero soy fuerte —respondió Polya con seguridad—. Aunque la pérdida de apetito me está afectando demasiado: si no como me siento fatigada, pero si lo hago me dan náuseas. Es un infierno.

—Lo lamento mucho... si quiere puedo prepararle algo más suave —tal vez el borscht era muy fuerte; después de todo, Polya tenía cáncer al estómago, la dieta que llevase era algo delicado e importante—, puede darme una lista de las cosas que le gustan y qué puede comer y las iré preparando.

Polya lo miró sorprendida. Un suave rubor cubrió su rostro ante sus palabras. Parecía que la había pillado con la guardia baja, pero se recuperó rápidamente, porque le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más cálida que cualquiera que le había dado.

—Gracias, Yuuri, pero no te preocupes, no me gusta ser una carga —Polya siguió comiendo, aunque parecía estar más animada—.Ya entiendo porqué todos de quieren tanto.

—No es nada —murmuró.

—Es todo. Sé que tú trajiste a Vitya a casa, Adrik me lo contó y de verdad te lo agradezco —esa mirada zafiro logró desarmarlo, no era justo que tuviese los mismos ojos de Víctor—. Las cosas son complicadas entre los dos. No sé cómo arreglar lo que pasó... pero el que esté aquí lo hace todo mucho más fácil.

Iba a responder, pero sintió la mirada de Víctor clavada en él y no pudo sino mirar en su dirección. No podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz de al menos recibir una mirada de su amado. Pero apenas sus ojos se encontraron, Víctor volvió la vista a su plato vacío, ignorándolo por completo.

—Cerdo, ¿hay repetición? —Yurio cortó su conversación con Adrik y Víctor para mirarlo ceñudo.

—Sí, iré a buscarte otro plato —respondió, haciendo amago de levantarse.

—No. Yo iré, tú siéntate —Víctor habló repentinamente, tomando el plato vacío de Yurio y lanzándole una mirada escalofriantemente familiar. Por un segundo sintió que estaba recibiendo una orden de su Amo, ese tono que había utilizado... 

Se sentó de inmediato, obedeciendo esa orden. Víctor pasó a su lado, llevando el plato vacío; sus miradas volvieron a conectarse y vio cómo Víctor le asentía casi imperceptiblemente, como afirmando su obediencia.

El resto del almuerzo fue tranquilo. Siguió conversando sutilmente con Polya; la rusa tenía muchas preguntas sobre su vida en Tokio y cómo era Japón. No volvió a tocar el tema de Víctor y Yuuri lo agradeció en silencio, realmente no quería pensar en eso.

Cuando tocó llevar la loza a lavar, Víctor volvió a lanzar esa orden implícita de quedarse quieto, por lo que se quedó en el comedor, barriendo un poco los alrededores mientras Yurio y Víctor estaban en la cocina lavando.

Durante cuatro días, la rutina siguió el mismo ritmo. 

Yurio se iba a la escuela por la mañana y no volvía hasta la hora de la merienda, se quedaba en distintos talleres después de clase. Cuando preguntó de qué trataban recibió un simple: no es asunto tuyo.

En cuanto a Adrik, a pesar de que intentaba estar en casa lo más posible no podía dejar la empresa sin atender; menos si Polya tampoco podía trabajar, por lo que se pasaba yendo a trabajar y cuando estaba en casa se pasaba horas en el computador o en el teléfono dirigiendo la empresa.

Eso les dejaba la casa solos a Polya, Víctor y él. Lo que al principio había sido una situación terriblemente incómoda.

El primer día, Víctor ni siquiera había salido de su habitación y como Adrik tuvo que salir a trabajar, fue Yuuri quien atendió a Polya durante el día. 

Resultó que la rusa era una mujer sumamente inteligente y aguda. Yuuri se vio rápidamente atrapado en conversaciones con ella que le resultaban de lo más interesantes. Estaba claro que Polya se aburría muchísimo en casa, era una mujer muy activa que gustaba de trabajar, por lo que estar en reposo era lo más parecido al infierno para ella.

El problema principal era la quimioterapia. Los síntomas que este tratamiento provocaba dejaban a la madre de Víctor constantemente fatigada. A pesar de que ella quería ir de un lado a otro y ser autosuficiente, no entendía que debía guardar reposo, por lo que los vómitos y dolores eran pan de cada día.

Yuuri la ayudaba como podía. Preparaba las cosas que a ella le gustaban y que podía comer, intentando que fuesen lo más nutritivas posibles y que no hubiese ningún alimento vetado de su dieta.

Era difícil combatir las violentas náuseas que a veces le atacaban y no podía darle remedios o cosas ácidas para ellas porque estaba contraindicado. Fue una suerte que llamara a su mamá por consejos, Hiroko había tenido la buena idea de utilizar hojas de menta para combatirla, aunque fuese como aromatizante y Polya lo agradecía: era de las pocas cosas que le servían.

Así se llevó esos cuatro días. Se encargaba de la casa y de que hubiese vida y luz. Abría las cortinas para iluminar las habitaciones y encargó flores a Adrik para poner en algunos lugares, incluyendo la habitación de Polya, la cual agradeció encantada. La rusa hace poco le había dicho que era su placer oculto recibir flores y ponerlas en la habitación, a pesar de que Adrik siempre lo olvidaba.

Víctor comenzó a salir de a poco. Al principio, se encerraba en un silencio sepulcral y solo se dirigía a Yuuri cuando había alguien más y estaba estrictamente obligado. Pero con los días, notó que su comportamiento era sin duda, singular.

Parecía que cada vez que le hablaba o miraba, tomaba una postura diferente que solo la recordaba de su comportamiento como Amo, y Yuuri sabía bien porqué.

Víctor necesitaba el control. Intentaba lidiar con todo bajo sus manos y en ese momento, él era uno de esos puntos que se habían salido de su control y por eso comenzó a tomar ese comportamiento. A medida que veía que Yuuri respondía como quería, más parecía querer interactuar con él.

Era frustrante, pero lo entendía. Sabía que el ruso tenía un lío en la cabeza, porque ni siquiera había hablado demasiado con su madre. El caos a su alrededor no era algo de lo que estuviese acostumbrado, y al ser tan controlador, buscaba desesperado aferrarse a esa parte de su naturaleza que siempre lo había ayudado a calmarse.

Si Yuuri podía ayudarlo, aunque sea en esos pequeños segundos, lo haría sin dudar.

Sin embargo al quinto día, se sentía completamente deprimido. La única persona con la que hablaba era Polya, la cual resultó ser muy distinta a lo que había imaginado.

Era amable, terca e inteligente como nadie que había conocido. Insistía en que Yuuri no le ayudara, pero cuando lo hacía sonreía de dicha, incluso le había invitado a que se quedara más tiempo con ella en su pieza a ver televisión, poniendo canales de cocina y pastelería en busca de algo que a Yuuri le gustase y así hacer conversación. Tal vez se notaba que estaba especialmente decaído ese día.

Y es que tenía ganas de salir, quería ver un poco los alrededores y tal vez comprar más ingredientes para la cena, pero en el momento en que Adrik se lo había sugerido en la mañana, la mirada de Víctor sobre él y leve negación que le hizo con la cabeza le hizo desistir. No buscaría presionar a Víctor.

Así que había ido a ver si Polya necesitaba algo más. Ese día apenas había comido por la falta de hambre y estaba preocupado, pero al parecer los papeles se revirtieron rápidamente, porque la rusa terminó por preguntarle si le pasaba algo.

—No es nada —intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito—. ¿Cómo se siente? ¿necesita que le traiga otro libro? 

Otra cosa que había descubierto de Polya era que la mujer parecía tragarse los libros en vez de leerlos. Pronto Adrik tendría que comprar más, porque en su reposo se estaba terminando casi todos los libros de la casa.

—Estoy bien, ven a sentarte conmigo —sonrió Polya con dulzura, dando golpecitos sobre la cama—, te veo deprimido.

—Solo me falta azúcar —desvió la conversación, mirando la televisión. Estaban dando esos típicos programas de cocina donde tenían que hacer preparaciones frente a un jurado—, más tarde cocinaré galletas de vainilla.

—Seguro estarán deliciosas, todo lo que haces me ha encantado —la rusa soltó un bostezo cansado—. ¿Víctor sigue enojado?

Eso lo puso tenso, no sabía qué decir sobre Víctor.

—Está... tomándose todo de la peor forma posible —respondió incómodo.

—A Víctor no le gustan los cambios... ni que le lleven la contraria —suspiró Polya, por primera vez luciendo deprimida—. Cometí tantos errores con él, Yuuri... ya no sé si puedo remediarlos. Tenía la esperanza de que, si Víctor venía, podríamos conversar pero no quiere ni verme.

—Está dolido porque se enteró por Yurio, creo que él quería que lo llamase usted —respondió Yuuri con suavidad. Tampoco quería echarle más leña al fuego.

—Lo sé, pero entiéndeme, Yuuri, no quería que viniese aquí y actuase como si nada hubiera pasado solo por mi enfermedad. Quería que arregláramos las cosas bien, que me perdonara por todo lo que le dije y entender por qué me repele tanto.

—Entiendo que no quisiese su compasión... pero el no decirle le hizo pensar que no era importante en su vida —intentó explicar Yuuri—. Víctor está herido y se siente traicionado, la necesita y no sabe cómo acercarse porque es muy orgulloso. Tal vez deba dar el primer paso.

—El día que llegó le dije algo en la clínica y siento que volvió a tomárselo mal. Cada vez que abro la boca lo arruino, pero pareciera que cuando no lo hago también —Polya bajó el rostro, viéndose de pronto al borde de quebrarse—. Estuve tan asustada... lo extrañé con locura. Cada día quería llamarlo y escuchar su voz, estrecharlo entre mis brazos y rogarle que me perdonara, decirle que yo no pienso esas cosas, solo quería protegerlo.

La rusa borró una rápida lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos. Era un tema tan sensible que hasta Yuuri sentía el corazón apretado.

—Yo solo quería protegerlo —siguió hablando Polya—, las cosas son distintas aquí, Yuuri, la homosexualidad es algo hasta peligroso de vivir y no quería que mi hijo fuera blanco de eso, ¿entiendes? Ya perdí a Dimitri... si alguien le hace algo a Víctor... por eso está más seguro en otra parte.

—Así que... ¿es por eso por lo que no lo llamó cuando se fue a Japón? —preguntó Yuuri conmovido—. ¿Porque allí estaría más seguro?

—También porque conozco a mi hijo. Cuando él se molesta por algo es difícil que se le pase, quería darle su espacio, que pensara y reflexionara en paz, y cuando quisiese hablarme de nuevo yo estaría aquí, dispuesta a enmendar las cosas.

Escuchó cómo la puerta sonaba después de eso y ambos se giraron a mirar; Yurio había entrado con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Llegué. Hola, mamá —se acercó a su madre, dejando un beso en su frente, para mirar a Yuuri con expresión neutral—. Hola, cerdo.

—Ya te dije que no le digas así —lo regañó Polya.

—No me molesta, de verdad —intentó sonreír, pero sentía que su cara se forzaba de manera extraña cuando lo hacía—. Hola, Yurio.

El menor tuvo un tic en el ojo intentando contener su enojo por ese apodo. Casi sonríe al darse cuenta de que Víctor tenía el mismo problema a veces, aunque solía ser por celos o por posesión.

Extrañaba tanto a su Víctor...

—¿La comida está lista? —preguntó Yurio—. Me muero de hambre, cerdo, ¿qué harás hoy?

—No estoy seguro. ¿Qué quiere comer, Polya? —preguntó a la rusa, solo para recibir una negativa.

—No te preocupes por mí. No tengo mucha hambre, así que cenaré de la misma sopa del almuerzo. Haz lo que más te guste.

—Está bien, si necesita algo no dude en decírmelo —hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreírle y al parecer el gesto funcionó, porque Polya se veía más contenta.

Salió de la habitación seguido de Yurio. Ya sabía lo que haría de cenar; después de todo, solo había un plato para él que le gustaba más que cualquier otro y por suerte tenía ingredientes suficientes para prepararlo.

—Veo que te llevas bien con mi mamá.

Se sobresaltó al ver que Yurio se había sentado en una de las sillas que había junto a la mesa de cocina. Normalmente se iba a su habitación al llegar o simplemente lo ignoraba por completo, esto era nuevo.

—Solo vemos programas de cocina juntos y cosas así —respondió evasivo. Puso el cerdo en agua caliente para comenzar a descongelarlo.

—Eso veo... conversan mucho también —recalcó Yurio, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa mientras lo miraba serio—, ella no suele conversar con muchas personas.

—Se siente aburrida porque no está trabajando —se acercó a Yurio, empujando los pies de la mesa con gesto ceñudo—. Baja los pies de la mesa, es para cocinar.

—Tsk, eres una abuelita —se burló Yurio.

—Y tú un adolescente huraño —contraatacó Yuuri. Tomó una tabla de picar y un cuchillo, poniéndolos sobre la mesa junto a unos vegetales—. Mejor ayúdame a cocinar, pica la cebolla en pluma.

Dejó a Yurio renegando mientras cortaba y se preocupó de hacer el arroz y la mezcla del batido. Sabía que cocinar estando deprimido no era lo ideal, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo solo que se sentía.

Víctor se comportaba de una forma única con él. Parecía que apenas toleraba su presencia, y a pesar de que estaba intentando entenderlo con todo su ser, el corazón le dolía constantemente al verse ignorado por quien tanto amaba.

Pero se esforzaba en ser fuerte. Se repetía una y otra vez que no era momento de ser frágil. Víctor lo necesitaba, y al parecer toda la familia Plisetsky, porque con solo unos días allí se dio cuenta de lo poco acostumbrados que estaban a cocinar o simplemente pasar tiempo en su casa. Tanto Adrik como Polya eran sumamente trabajadores y Yurio no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a ser activo, por lo que ese cambio de ritmo los había desestabilizado.

Cuando el cerdo estaba listo para freír, Yurio se acercó a mirarlo con curiosidad, comenzando a hacer preguntas sobre la preparación que le llamaron la atención. No sabía que al ruso le gustaba la cocina y no dudó en explicarle todo el proceso, felicitándolo por los finos cortes de su cebolla.

Estaban en la última parte del proceso cuando Víctor entró a la cocina, poniéndolo tenso de forma automática. 

El ruso ya no tenía una expresión tan huraña. Parecía haber llegado allí por el olfato, porque de inmediato se acercó al sartén que estaba junto a él. 

—¿Katsudon? —preguntó serio.

Ese tono que utilizó logró estremecerlo un poco. Aunque evitó demostrarlo ante la mirada atenta de los rusos.

—Sí, tu mamá comerá de la sopa del almuerzo, así que me dijo que prepara algo que me gustara para la cena.

—Ya veo —respondió hosco, alejándose de él sin dedicarle una última mirada y saliendo de la habitación.

Volvió la vista a la sartén, más deprimido que nunca; de pronto, los ojos le escocían por las ganas de llorar. Sentía ese desagradable nudo en la garganta y es que por un segundo pensó que Víctor le hablaría como siempre y que incluso querría comer de ese platillo que tanto le gustaba.

Pero para variar, volvía a alejarse de él para encerrarse en su cuarto e ignorar al resto del mundo.

—Ya está listo... ya te expliqué cómo servirlo, yo no tengo hambre —murmuró Yuuri a Yurio, aún con el semblante triste y dispuesto a ir a su cuarto y quedarse allí el resto de la tarde. Era muy temprano para cenar, pero había cocinado antes para adelantar el proceso, aunque ahora solo tenía ganas de llorar en vez de comer—, creo que iré a acostarme.

—Son las 5 pm —replicó Yurio. Ese tono de voz tan firme y renovado provocó que lo mirase, solo para encontrarse con una mirada fiera en ese rostro angelical—, no puedes irte a tu pieza a lloriquear, cerdo, vamos a salir.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó sorprendido, viendo cómo el rubio caminaba hacia la escalera.

—Me vas a acompañar a comprar víveres, así de paso conoces la ciudad y dejas de deprimirte aquí de una puta vez —Yurio volvió a mirarlo y por un momento sintió que estaba intentando animarlo—. Ve a buscar tu abrigo, no me hagas esperar. Yo le avisaré a mamá.

Sonriendo por primera vez en ese día, fue a su habitación, tomó el abrigo que Víctor le había dejado, tomando de paso un gorro y su billetera. Era tan extraño ese cambio de personalidad en Yurio que no pudo sino obedecerlo; además, tenía ganas de salir un poco de la casa y conocer la ciudad, aunque sea para ir otra vez al supermercado.

Al salir de su pieza, miró dubitativo la habitación de Víctor. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó una vez para llamar la atención del ruso.

—Víctor, quiero salir con Yurio a comprar víveres —fue especialmente cuidadoso en su elección de palabras, porque si algo había notado esos días, era que Víctor había comenzado a interactuar sólo como Amo con él, tratando de aferrarse a la única parte de su vida que podía controlar.

La puerta se abrió de pronto para mostrar la expresión demacrada del ruso. En esos días apenas lo había mirado a la cara porque este siempre lo rehuía, y el verlo de frente, de pronto le sobrecogió. Víctor se veía terrible, tenía ojeras surcando sus ojos y parecía incluso más pálido de lo normal, parecía que apenas había comido.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —preguntó con ese mismo tono que utilizaba cuando le ordenaba algo. Incluso su porte frente a él, a pesar de verse enfermizo, era intimidante.

—Yurio quiere que lo acompañe a comprar víveres, no tardaremos mucho —explicó—, me dijiste que te avisara cuando quisiera salir.

Víctor lo miró fijamente, en un silencio un tan tenso que le provocó un dolor de estómago. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada antes de asentir y darse la vuelta.

—Está bien, pero no estás lo suficiente abrigado, afuera está nevando.

El ruso sacó algo de su maleta; al parecer, no se había molestado en ordenar, porque la tenía abierta en el suelo, con casi toda su ropa hecha un caos dentro.

Cuando volvió junto a él, envolvió su cuello en una mullida bufanda, asegurándose de que quedara completamente tapado.

—Dame tus manos —ordenó Víctor.

Sentir sus dedos tocándolo nuevamente era algo que había anhelado, aunque solo durara los segundos en que tardó en ponerle unos guantes de piel que le quedaban un poco grandes.

—Ahora estás listo. Recuerda que debes volver temprano, no te expongas a ningún peligro absurdo y quédate siempre al lado de Yura —ordenó Víctor mientras acomodaba su gorro para que tapara sus orejas—. Envíame tu ubicación en tiempo real y así sabré dónde estás.

—Lo haré —respondió Yuuri sintiéndose más reconfortado. De alguna forma, había extrañado tanto hablar con Víctor, que estaba dispuesto a recibir cualquier cosa—. Volveré pronto.

Con una última mirada, se despidió de Víctor. Este se veía un poco más tranquilo que antes y eso lo calmó; al menos, cuando se trataba de ser su Amo, Víctor volvía a ser él mismo. O casi.

Yurio lo estaba esperando ceñudo en la entrada, parecía impaciente por salir y no dudo en recriminárselo.

—Ya era hora, cerdo, no tengo todo el día.

—Lo siento, estaba avisándole a Víctor de que saldríamos —respondió mientras atravesaban la puerta al exterior.

—No hablemos del amargado de mi hermano, mejor que se quede solo en su habitación contando los copos de nieve —gruñó Yurio. Parecía un poco molesto con Víctor, por lo que decidió no volver a mencionarlo.

Las calles de St. Petersburgo estaban bastante concurridas a pesar de la nieve. Los rusos no se inmutaban ante el frío y seguían con su día a día como si nada, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver lo lleno que estaba el supermercado. No era de extrañarse al ser principio de mes.

Apenas llegó al local, recordó enviar la ubicación a Víctor. Sabía que el ruso lo necesitaba por un tema de control más que de celos o desconfianza, y si eso le traía algo de paz, no tenía problemas en hacerlo.

Comprar junto a Yurio resultó ser mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba. El ruso le respondía cada cosa que le preguntaba e incluso pareció complacido al ver la sorpresa que le provocó ver tantos ingredientes que no conocía y que no había tenido la oportunidad de entender cuando había ido la vez anterior.

—Tenemos que ir por la levadura —Yurio parecía mucho más relajado ahora. Era agradable ver cómo su rostro se relajaba cuando no estaba a la defensiva; no se esperó esa actitud de parte del ruso en ningún momento—, quiero enseñarte una preparación que me gusta mucho.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó curioso, dejándose guiar por los pasillos.

—Algo así. Antes solía cocinar con Víctor, pero cuando se fue a estudiar tuve que seguir solo —respondió Yurio un poco más apagado—. Pero me gusta y lo hago bien.

—Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —susurró desviando la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Los ojos suspicaces de Yurio exigían una respuesta y sabía que no podía negársela.

—Es que... jamás cocinas en casa y como siempre pareces estar molesto con Víctor, no pensé que tendrían un gusto en común.

—Esto no es un gusto en común, cerdo, es una vocación —Yurio frenó, parándose frente a él y viéndose más decidido que nunca—. Yo voy a ser chef algún día y créeme que seré mucho mejor que Víctor.

La sorpresa en su rostro debió ser evidente, porque Yurio rodó los ojos.

—No me pongas esa cara, cerdo, deberías entenderlo. Si la cocina te llama solo queda obedecer.

—Eso es cierto —aceptó con una sonrisa—, solo no me lo esperaba de ti, ¿tus padres lo saben?

—Les dije hace un tiempo. No se lo tomaron tan mal como con Víctor, aunque puede ser por la culpa que siente mamá por la discusión que tuvieron —volvió a rodar los ojos y a retomar el paso, llegando al fin al pasillo donde estaba la levadura—. Pero desde entonces evito cocinar mucho en casa, es como si les sacara en cara que yo tampoco me dedicaré al negocio familiar. Ya tienen suficientes problemas en buscar un heredero.

—No deberías frenar, Yurio, no creo que se molesten si te ven haciendo lo que te hace feliz. Si quieres, yo puedo enseñarte lo que sé mientras estoy aquí.

—No necesito que me hagas favores —gruñó el adolescente tomando la levadura y lanzándola al carro—, no ganas nada con enseñarme.

—Bueno, yo puedo enseñarte las técnicas básicas de cocina, así cuando entres a estudiar ya tendrás esa base asimilada y a cambio me enseñas recetas rusas. Al final, serías tú el que me hace un favor a mí —comenzaba a entenderlo un poco mejor, al parecer Yurio era la clase de persona que detestaba ser una carga, tenía ese rasgo compartido con su madre—. ¿Qué me dices?

—Tsk, supongo que puedo sacar algo de mi tiempo para enseñarte a hacer un piroshki decente.

Siguieron conversando después de eso, pero por alguna razón sintió que había caído un muro entre ellos, porque la forma en que Yurio comenzó a hablarle cambió sutilmente.

Al volver a casa, Adrik ya los estaba esperando con un hambre entusiasta. Parecía un cachorro revoloteando alrededor de ellos y Yurio tuvo que echarlo de la cocina cuando comenzaron con los piroshki, porque el ruso no hacía más que entorpecerlos. Al final, se retiró con los hombros caídos, diciendo que iría a la habitación con Polya.

Cocinar con Yurio era divertido. Verlo sonreír mientras amasaba y le explicaba cosas era algo refrescante y de pronto, sintió cómo se relajaba. Su estancia en Rusia no había sido agradable en ningún momento hasta ahora y no podía estar más agradecido, porque en parte sabía que Yurio quería animarlo.

Era una caja de sorpresas, sentía que habían estrechado un lazo entre los dos que difícilmente podría romperse después de su estancia en Rusia.

Solo que eso, aún no lo sabía.

No tenía idea de cuánto agradecería más adelante el ser amigo de Yuri Plisetsky.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Un capítulo más tranquilo para este lunes n.n Quería desarrollar un poco el lazo entre Yurio y Yuuri así que aquí esta! 

Espero no haberlas aburrido, es necesario que fluya un poco el ritmo en la casa Plisetsky =) En unas horas subiré otro capítulo, originalmente este era mucho mas largo pero lo corté (tal vez necesiten cloro en ese D:)

Quería compartir este hermoso fanart que hizo Eikoblaster para el fic, está hermoso *O*

Sueñen con Yurio <3


	34. Te doy mi voluntad

El agradable olor de la cocina lo hizo despertarse. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido. Recordaba haber escuchado a Yuuri llegar a casa y solo ahí logró descansar al fin.

Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y chocó con uno de los muebles al buscar la luz.

Bajó a la cocina sintiéndose sin energía. No había comido mucho últimamente y eso le estaba pasando la cuenta. Lo mejor sería tomar algo de lo que había en la cocina (preferentemente lo que estuviese despidiendo ese olor) y marcharse nuevamente a su habitación.

Pasó fuera del cuarto de su madre y vio de reojo cómo dormía. Estaba dolido aún y no sabía qué hacer, pero al menos ya estaba seguro de que debía hablar con ella, entender por qué le había dicho esas cosas y hacer algo al respecto. No podía quedarse en esa habitación para siempre y malgastar el tiempo que tenía en Rusia.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, se topó con una imagen de lo más adorable. Yuuri estaba con un delantal de cocina, comiéndose un piroshki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yurio estaba a un lado de él, lleno de harina y conversando con Adrik, el cual parecía estar succionando la comida en vez de comérsela. No le extrañó que su padre tuviera un plato de katsudon vacío a su lado.

—¡Vitya! Tienes que probar los piroshki que prepararon, están deliciosos —Adrik tenía la boca llena y tuvo una primera plana de la comida dentro de ella.

—Lo noté, recuerda masticar si no quieres atragantarte —respondió, sintiendo cómo su estómago rugía de hambre.

—Aquí tienes, te guardé una porción de katsudon también —Yuuri se le acercó con esa misma timidez que solía acompañarlo cuando se sentía incómodo, entregándole una porción de katsudon y un plato con dos piroshki. —. Aún están calientes.

—Gracias, Yuuri —ver el sonrojo sorprendido en su novio logró reconfortarlo. Maldita sea, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con él, sentía que lo extrañaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se sentó a comer junto a Adrik, incómodo de cómo comportarse y sin saber cómo aligerar la situación entre Yuuri y él. Al principio, estaba tan molesto que no quería hablarle, porque sabía que podía estallar en rabia y volver a decirle cosas horribles, por lo que prefirió evitarlo a toda costa. Lo que menos quería era herir a la persona que amaba.

Pero con el pasar de los días, se había calmado. Sabía que, a pesar de todo, Yuuri se había comportado así porque quería ayudarlo y nada más, pero el lidiar con eso se le hacía terriblemente difícil y jamás pensó que Yuuri también se saldría de su control.

No sabía qué hacer. En parte, no quería hablar aún de eso con él; ya era suficiente con tener un caos en la cabeza porque sabía que tenía que hablar con su mamá de todo lo que tenían pendiente y no podía sumarle más preocupaciones a su cabeza.

Comió en silencio y sin mirar al frente. La comida era tan sabrosa que su estómago prácticamente ronroneaba de placer. No dudó en terminarse su porción y atacar los piroshki, sin duda era una combinación exquisita.

Sentía que estaba probando un pedacito de Yuuri y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco más cálido que antes, porque desde que había llegado a casa se sentía como un témpano de hielo.

Una vez terminó, agradeció la comida, dedicándole una mirada agradecida a Yuuri antes de salir de la habitación y sonriendo un poco más tranquilo al ver su sonrojo. 

Estaba dispuesto a volver a su habitación a pensar en cómo proseguir ahora, qué debía hacer para comenzar a solucionar poco a poco el caos que era su vida en ese momento cuando se detuvo fuera del cuarto de su madre. La escuchaba toser sin parar detrás de la puerta y de pronto, ya no pudo esperar más; de alguna forma, el tener el estómago lleno y el sonrojo de Yuuri aún rondando en su cabeza le había dado un poco más de fuerzas.

Entró, golpeando previamente para anunciar su presencia y abriendo la puerta lentamente al escuchar el débil: "pase" de Polya.

Su madre abrió los ojos sorprendida al verlo. Se notaba que no se esperaba su presencia allí y la verdad es que él tampoco pensó que entraría. El impulso inicial ahora se sentía más debilitado, pero sabía que no podía echarse atrás, no cuando Polya tenía una expresión casi esperanzada que le dio energías para seguir.

—Vitya...

—Vine a conversar —respondió, acercándose más a ella—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro —su mamá se sentó en la cama, apoyándose en el respaldo y apuntó a un sillón pequeño que estaba a su lado—, siéntate cerca de mí.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación luego de sentarse. No sabía qué decir o cómo proseguir, solo sentía su corazón acelerado y esas extrañas ganas de llorar que lo había acompañado desde que había tocado el continente.

—Creo que... es hora de que hablemos de lo que pasó —mencionó, buscando en vano las palabras adecuadas—, de la discusión que tuvimos hace meses.

—Está bien —aceptó su madre, mirándolo con esa expresión de culpa que pocas veces había visto en su vida—, sé que te debo una disculpa por ello...

—Necesito decirte lo que siento... Lo que pensé en ese momento —interrumpió Víctor. No quería recibir una disculpa vaga solo para que estuvieran bien. Ese tema venía arrastrándose de hace mucho y la discusión sólo había sido el punto de colapso.

—Dime cómo fue para ti y yo... te diré mi punto de vista —aceptó su madre más decidida—. Pero no podemos enojarnos, esto será una conversación entre dos adultos, Vitya, no te guardes nada.

—Simplemente... cuando reaccionaste así por mi orientación sexual me sentí traicionado por ti —comenzó. El nudo en su estómago era abismal, pero sabía que no debía detenerse—. Siempre me dijiste que debía ser valiente y auténtico donde quiera que fuera. Me alentaste a enfrentar la vida de forma optimista y esforzarme por las cosas que me gustan y que amo. Cuando descubriste que también me gustaban los hombres... y te preocupó más tu empresa que lo que yo era, sentí que me estabas traicionando, que todo lo que me habías enseñado fue para nada.

—Vitya, entiende que fue chocante para mí. Jamás había conocido una pareja tuya, en todos los años que viviste aquí o cerca de la universidad no mostraste interés por estar con nadie y verte besándote con ese chico fue difícil de procesar.

Sin duda fue todo un espectáculo y se lamentaba por ello. En ese momento se estaba despidiendo de un encuentro casual que había tenido al ir a la ciudad. Jamás se esperó que su madre los viera y mucho menos que al llegar a casa le montara todo un espectáculo.

—Me llamaste desviado, mamá... lo único que escuché fue preocuparte por lo que diría la gente en la empresa si se enteraban de que tu hijo era un desviado —incluso decir esas palabras era doloroso. De pronto ya no pudo seguir sosteniendo su mirada—. Siento que desde que decidí elegir esta vida me has rechazado y estoy cansado de eso.

—Estaba asustada, Vitya. Lo primero que pensé cuando te vi es que si alguien más lo hacía tu vida correría peligro —la voz quebrada de su mamá logró que alzara la vista. Verla con los ojos llorosos logró que su corazón se estremeciera —. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Temí por tu vida, pensé que si eras tan descuidado alguien podría verte y te harían daño, tú sabes cómo es este país, hijo.

—Solo quería tu apoyo —replicó, a pesar de estar conmovido no podía olvidar esas palabras—. Siento que siempre he tenido que luchar porque me apoyes. He tenido que esforzarme por mantener mi posición en cada maldita decisión que tomo porque tú no eres capaz de estar de mi lado, aunque sea una vez.

—Solo quiero que te conviertas en un hombre fuerte, Víctor —el tono de voz firme de su madre le indicó que no estaba para chorradas en ese momento—. Tener que mantener tus decisiones es algo que siempre tendrás que hacer y debes tener la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, vayas donde vayas. Solo velo por ti.

—¡Pero no quiero que veles por mí! —replicó alzando un poco la voz—. Quiero que me aceptes de una vez, que dejes de mirarme de esa forma como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperme. ¡Entiende que yo no soy mi papá!

El silencio que vino a eso fue estremecedor. Estaba más claro que el agua que no estaba hablando de Adrik y en parte había tocado una fibra sensible. En esa casa jamás se hablaba de su papá biológico.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver Dimitri en todo esto —susurró Polya dolida. Esa expresión de sufrimiento contenido que ponía cada vez que se mencionaba a Dimitri Nikiforov volvía a estar en su rostro—, sé bien que no eres él.

—¿Lo sabes? Porque desde que murió no has dejado de mirarme así, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Siempre intentaste sobreprotegerme, mamá, pero no puedes tenerme bajo una jaula. Papá murió hace años y, sin embargo, jamás hablas de él.

Sentía que tenía tantas cosas guardadas que de pronto todo estaba saliendo a flote. Era como un torbellino de contención que al fin se estaba desbordando.

—Tienes razón... Yo... cuando te veo, no puedo evitar recordarlo —susurró Polya. Ver cómo lloraba ante su recuerdo logró lastimarlo. Una vez más, sentía que el tema de su padre era un tabú y él lo estaba rompiendo—, tienes su mismo cabello y rostro... eres imprudente como él e impulsivo, nunca te detienes y siento que en cualquier momento la vida te pillará en alguna parte como a él y te perderé. 

—Mamá... lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar —tomó su mano, sintiendo los frágiles huesos bajo él. Estaba mucho más delgada de lo que recordaba—. Es solo que... hay muchas cosas que jamás conversamos y dejamos que nos aplastaran. Ya no sé cómo revertirlo.

—Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, hijo. Todo lo que he hecho ha sido porque quiero protegerte a ti y a Yura. No puedo perder a otra persona porque no lo soportaría —las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus ojos sin descanso y Víctor ya no sabía cómo detenerlas—. Y ahora tengo miedo... temo que mi tiempo se acabe pronto y haber arruinado todos los momentos que pude compartir contigo. Temo haberte lastimado tanto que ya no puedas permitirte ser feliz, Vitya... y temo lastimar a Yura con mi miedo a perderlo.

—¿No estás cansada de vivir con miedo, mamá? —Acarició su mejilla buscando contenerla, aunque era él mismo quien se sentía hecho pedazos en ese momento—. ¿No sería mejor soltar algunas cosas entre los dos?

—Tenemos mucho que conversar... y muchos temas pendientes aún —suspiró Polya—. Sé que sigues enojado, te conozco.

—La última discusión que tuvimos, dijiste cosas que no puedo olvidar —aceptó. 

—Lo sé, pero debes entender que tú siempre fuiste difícil de comprender para mí. Cada vez que siento que vas para una parte, decides ir para otra y no puedo seguirte el ritmo —la rusa tomó un pañuelo cercano y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas y la nariz. No recordaba la última vez que la vio llorar.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando supiste que tenías cáncer? —preguntó aún dolido. 

—No quería que volvieras por lástima, Vitya. Quería que volvieras cuando quisieras conversar conmigo, cuando estuvieses dispuesto a perdonarme.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y ambos voltearon a esa dirección. Adrik los miraba entre curioso y preocupado, con un pie dentro de la habitación como dudando si entrar o no.

—¿Se puede?

—No te preocupes, yo estaba por irme —respondió Víctor. Se giró hacia su mamá nuevamente—. Tenemos que seguir conversando, mamá, no podemos solucionar todos estos años de peleas y discusiones en un solo día. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hablar todo contigo... y que no te dejaré mientras estés pasando por esto. Saldremos juntos adelante.

Polya se quebró de pronto en llanto y atrayéndolo hacia él lo abrazó con toda la debilitada fuerza que tenía, estrechándolo en sus brazos mientras sollozaba en su hombro.

Le costó horrores no ponerse a llorar también. Pero entendía que en ese momento debía contenerla a ella, porque sabía que estaba botando en ese llanto todo el dolor contenido que tenía por haber estado lejos y el miedo que tenía por su enfermedad.

Se abrazaron por un rato hasta que el llanto de Polya se calmó. No se había dado cuenta cuándo Adrik se había acercado y al soltarla fue él el primero en acercarse, tendiéndole una caja de pañuelos con una expresión preocupada.

—Creo que han sido muchas emociones para hoy, cariño. Mañana pueden seguir conversando, ahora es momento de dormir. 

Despidiéndose de sus padres, se retiró de la habitación. Aún sentía el pecho apretado y las ganas de llorar no le faltaban, porque había sido sumamente chocante el poder hablar al fin con su mamá de muchas cosas que le dolían. 

Subió las escaleras sintiéndose casi en una nube. Sí, estaba más ligero después de hablar con ella, pero los mismos miedos que lo acechaban desde que supo de su enfermedad se hacían más difíciles de llevar, tal vez porque una parte de él se había permitido aceptar que eso estaba pasando y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Porque realmente, no había nada que estuviese en su poder en ese momento, no podía tener el control de ninguna parte de su vida y eso era insoportable.

Se detuvo fuera de su habitación, sin saber del todo qué hacer. Yurio estaba escuchando música bastante bulliciosa, su hermano compartía alguno de sus gustos musicales, por lo que el estruendo que se escuchaba era importante.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y vio a Yuuri asomarse; al parecer, lo había escuchado subir, porque no se vio sorprendido de verlo. 

Se veía adorable con ese chaleco blanco que solía pertenecerle. Le gustaba verlo utilizar su ropa porque le quedaba un poco grande y parecía que le era cómoda; porque a pesar de que su papá le había llevado algo de la suya, Yuuri solo había utilizado de su ropa.

—Víctor, te dejé un plato con piroshki en el horno, tu papá me dijo que te avisara por si quedabas con hambre —Yuuri le hablaba con timidez, evitando su mirada y viéndose más nervioso de lo normal—. Si necesitas algo, me avisas. Buenas noches.

El japonés cerró la puerta con delicadeza, dejándolo nuevamente solo en el pasillo y con una sensación de angustia aplastante.

Extrañaba tanto a Yuuri... Quería abrazarlo, estrecharlo en sus brazos y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. No sabía cómo arreglar la situación entre los dos porque no tenía fuerzas para pensar en nada más que en lo que había pasado con su madre.

Solo quería un abrazo. No pediría nada más y luego volvería a su habitación.

Golpeó la puerta de su novio y escuchó cómo unos pasos apresurados se acercaban. Yuuri lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó serio.

—Claro, pasa —el japonés le hizo espacio y entró con confianza. La habitación estaba llena de su aroma y de sus cosas; por primera vez se sintió reconfortado.

Se quedó en silencio en la habitación. No sabía qué decir y sentía que no tenía ningún derecho a pedir nada, no cuando no había hecho más que ignorarlo en su estancia allí.

—Yuuri... —se dio la vuelta para encararlo. Yuuri se veía nervioso, volvía a tocar sus manos incómodo. Esa visión lo alentó a acercarse—. No sé qué decir... no sé por qué vine...

—Si hay algo que puedo hacer por ti, solo dímelo, Vitya. Estoy aquí para ayudarte —Yuuri fue el que terminó por acercarse. Tomando sus manos con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo a que se apartara—. Puedes contar conmigo.

Volvía a sentir la angustia de no saber qué decir. Quería buscar consuelo en los brazos de Yuuri, abrazarlo hasta que doliese y besarlo con la búsqueda de algo de paz.

¿Cómo podía pedirle tomar el control de su cuerpo cuando había sido tan frío con él? 

Sentía el corazón y el cerebro hecho papilla.

_____________-______________-_____________

Ver a Víctor así, sin saber qué decir o cómo formular lo que sea que fuera a decirle era algo doloroso.

Podía verlo frente a él, intentando aclarar su mente. Lo único que le esperanzaba de verdad es que había acudido a él, fue por voluntad propia a la habitación de Yuuri sin saber cómo buscar el consuelo, pero con la necesidad de encontrarlo.

Entendía a Víctor. Al menos, una parte de él comprendía que él necesitaba sentirse completo, descargar la falta de control en su vida y de alguna forma, rearmarse para poder enfrentar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

—Necesito... —Víctor cerró los ojos, angustiado. Parecía que le costaba mirarlo a la cara y podía ver que su mente era un caos sin salida. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería—. Por favor, Yuuri...

—Necesitas tomar el control —declaró con firmeza. Si alguien tenía que ser fuerte en ese momento, era él. Tomó su mejilla con una mano, obligándolo a que lo mirara a los ojos—. Puedes tomar el mío.

Antes de que Víctor añadiera algo, se acercó lentamente para besarlo con cariño. Se alegró de que Víctor correspondiera el beso y no dudó en envolverlo en sus brazos cuando sintió cómo su lengua entraba en su boca.

Podía con ello. Si le daba alguna paz a su amado, se dejaría someter, entregaría su voluntad y parte de su control si con ello Víctor sentía que al menos tenía un aspecto de su vida bajo su manejo. 

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que dolía. Incluso cuando su cuerpo tocó el colchón y las manos frías de Víctor lo recorrían, sentía cómo el amarlo estaba a punto de romperlo. De alguna forma, algo doloroso en su mente se había confirmado en su estancia en Rusia y se esforzó sobremanera en alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza mientras Víctor lo besaba.

No quería pensar en que, a pesar de lo mucho que amara a Víctor, este solo parecía completamente cómodo con él en su faceta de sumiso. Aunque en Hasetsu y en las dos semanas anteriores a esas Víctor parecía estar brincando de felicidad porque eran novios, jamás fue capaz de decirle que lo amaba y la razón era bastante obvia para Yuuri.

Víctor no lo amaba. Tal vez lo quería, definitivamente lo deseaba y sí, tenían una conexión genial entre los dos, pero no lo amaba.

Lástima que Yuuri sí lo hacía.

Tan pronto se vio sin el pantalón, Víctor se alejó de él. Sus pupilas parecían dilatadas de deseo, había una autoridad en su expresión que había extrañado con locura.

—Iré a buscar algo, ya sabes cómo esperarme.

—Sí, Amo.

Víctor salió de la habitación mientras él se desvestía, dejando sus ropas dobladas cerca y aprovechando de acercar su pijama. Los lentes descansaban junto a la mesita junto a la cama como cada noche que había dormido allí. Al menos, la calefacción era algo constante en esa casa, por lo que no sintió mucho frío mientras esperaba arrodillado en la cama, su cabeza gacha en señal de sumisión y expectante a lo que se venía.

Esta era la primera vez que lo harían así, como buscando sanarse entre los dos a través de ese poderoso vínculo que compartían.

Porque si había una parte de Víctor que Yuuri estaba completamente seguro de conocer, era precisamente esa: la parte en la que se unían como uno solo, entregándose por completo al éxtasis que significaba darle su voluntad.

Sintió cómo Víctor volvía a la habitación, cerrando con seguro la puerta. Los pasos firmes acercándose a él lograron ponerle la piel de gallina.

—Te pondré esto, alza el rostro y quédate quieto.

Obedeció de inmediato, viendo como Víctor tenía una mezcla de correas que recordaba haber visto una vez en su habitación. Cubrieron su estómago y parte de sus brazos. Sabía que Víctor las usaría para sujetarse y eso logró encenderlo al fin; sentir el tacto del cuero frío contra su piel había sido reconfortante. Aunque la correa cubriendo su cuello era nuevo.

—No podemos hacer mucho ruido, si cometes un error te amordazaré —Víctor le mostró una mordaza roja que tenía en la mano—. Tendré que comprar una mejor mañana, pero por ahora esta servirá.

—Sí, Amo —murmuró ansioso. No estaba seguro de qué esperar, sabía que Víctor no podía darle latigazos o una sesión de spanking porque sería mucho ruido, por lo que estaba hasta curioso de cómo saciaría su necesidad de dolor.

—Ahora date vuelta. Quiero que apoyes tu frente en la almohada y alces ese precioso culo que tienes para mí —amaba ese tono de voz que utilizaba cuando le daba órdenes. No dudó en posicionarse a la espera de lo que le haría su Amo.

Estaba relajado. Eso era algo que necesitaba con locura: ceder su voluntad, aunque sea por un momento y no ser dueño de sí mismo. En el lapso que duraba el sexo, él no tendría que tomar ni una sola decisión, porque su cuerpo le pertenecía por completo a Víctor y sabía que eso era un alivio para los dos.

Sentir los firmes dedos de Víctor comenzando a recorrerlo casi lo hace soltar un suspiro de satisfacción. Presionaba con cuidado sus músculos, como si estuviera haciéndole un masaje y de pronto, se le escapó un gemido contenido al sentir las uñas del ruso acariciando su piel.

La fuerza del rasguño se vio en aumento. Sentía cómo Víctor poco a poco dejaba de contenerse, rasguñando lentamente y con precisión distintos puntos de su espalda, nalgas y muslos.

Era electrizante. Distinto al dolor que le provocaba el golpe sorpresivo de un látigo o la calidez de una nalgada. Los rasguños parecían estar enviando descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo y ardían de forma deliciosa una vez terminaban. Era un tipo de dolor que Víctor no acostumbraba a aplicarle, pero que estaba disfrutando con gemidos contenidos que se perdían en la almohada donde había escondido el rostro.

Sabía cuándo Víctor comenzaba a descontrolarse. Los rasguños comenzaban a acelerarse junto a su respiración, la fuerza que aplicaba iba en aumento y a él solo le quedaba soportarlo, sintiendo los deliciosos escalofríos que le provocaba el dolor contra su piel.

De pronto, una fuerte nalgada lo sorprendió y con ello soltó un gemido bastante sonoro.

Se quedaron quietos en la habitación, escuchando algún ruido proveniente de la casa y soltando un suspiro de alivio al notar que nadie se había movido. La música de Yurio resonaba tan fuerte que había logrado tapar ese chillido que se le había escapado.

—Me desobedeciste, Yuuri —susurró Víctor. El deseo en su voz era palpable, sabía que se venía un castigo y estaba absurdamente emocionado por ello—. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando lo haces.

Sintió un tirón en la correa que lo obligó a alzar la cabeza, su cuello quedando un poco doblado ante el movimiento que el ruso había hecho.

Abrió la boca incluso antes de que llegara la mordaza. Conocía lo suficiente a Víctor para saber lo que haría.

Los rasguños volvieron a su cuerpo, esta vez dirigiéndose a partes de su estómago y a la cara interna de los muslos, provocando que fuera aún más difícil contener los gemidos.

Aguantó estoico el arrebato de Víctor. Sabía que había traspasado un poco su límite de dolor, pero no quería frenarlo, quería soportar todo lo que viniese si con ello podía ayudarlo.

Cuando al fin terminó, sentía que su piel ardía por completo. Estaba seguro de que los surcos de los rasguños dejarían marca por todas partes, pero era parte de soportar todo lo que su Amo estaba dispuesto a darle.

Era un alivio afrodisíaco sentir las manos de Víctor ahora acariciándolo. Amaba ese gesto de él, cada vez que terminaba una sesión de dolor comenzaba a acariciar esas zonas en las que se había descargado, como si de alguna forma pudiera contener algo del calor que su piel expedía.

Pronto, una mano comenzó a acariciar cerca de su entrada. Víctor deslizó con lentitud un dedo en él, como testeando el camino y saboreando ese sonido que se le escapó incluso a través de la mordaza.

—Eres tan hermoso, Yuuri... a veces te veo y no puedo creer que seas mío —susurró Víctor. Una mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro de forma deliciosa, provocándole agradables cosquilleos de placer—. Quédate siempre a mi lado.

Sin esperar respuesta (porque le era imposible hablar con una mordaza) Víctor se inclinó sobre él y pasó su lengua lentamente por su entrepierna, lamiendo desde sus testículos hasta todo ese anillo de carne donde tenía un dedo incrustado.

Casi se sobresalta de la sorpresa. Eso no era común, para nada, en ellos y de pronto se tornó desesperantemente placentero, sobre todo porque Víctor comenzó a lamer esa sensible zona sin sacar en ningún momento ese dedo travieso que buscaba hacerse lugar dentro.

Era demasiado. Su erección dolía de lo caliente que estaba y ya podía sentir esa oleada de calor que subía y bajaba por su cuerpo cuando llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndose. El sudor que lo cubría era demasiado notorio para él.

Se removió un poco cuando Víctor abrió sus nalgas con sus manos, apretándolas con deleite y moviéndolas con ganas mientras lamía sin parar. Pronto, un segundo dedo se introdujo en él y de repente, sentía esa necesidad desesperada por correrse.

Movió las rodillas buscando calmar su duro miembro el cual ya había comenzado a botar liquido preseminal. Sabía que, si se movía de cierta forma, Víctor se daría cuenta que había llegado a su límite y no se equivocaba, porque el ruso dejó de lamer y se alzó una vez más detrás suyo.

—No podré ir de a poco, Yuuri, tendrás que aguantar el dolor al principio —ordenó Víctor con la voz ronca. Lo que menos quería es que fuera de a poco y se preparó mentalmente para recibirlo.

El agarre brusco de sus caderas le indicó lo que estaba por venir y, de una estocada, sintió a Víctor por completo dentro de él, provocando ese familiar ardor en su interior cuando este no lo preparaba lo suficiente.

Las embestidas comenzaron de inmediato y él solo pudo dejarse hacer. No podía moverse del todo porque Víctor lo sujetó con una mano de las correas que cubrían su cuerpo, clavando un poco la parte metálica de ellas en su torso, arrancándole un contenido jadeo de dolor.

Era refrescante, intenso e increíblemente relajante, tal como era contener el aire por mucho tiempo hasta poder soltarlo al fin. Esa sensación de éxtasis que lo acompañaba después de sentir el dolor necesario junto a la estimulación de Víctor era como estar en el cielo, si a eso le sumaba la forma en que ahora había comenzado a chocar contra su próstata...

—Estás tan apretado hoy... siento que me estás succionando —el susurro de Víctor logró encenderlo. De pronto, no contuvo el impulso de girar el rostro hacia él, mirándolo de lado mientras este lo montaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese acto y pudo ver algo en los de Víctor que terminó por encenderlo.

Pensó que le ordenaría no mirarlo. Ya lo había hecho en una ocasión y Yuuri no tenía problemas con ello, pero de alguna forma no podía dejar de mirarlo en ese momento mientras lo embestía.

Sentía que se estaba perdiendo en esa expresión de placer y autoridad de Víctor. Amaba cómo lucía en ese momento; ambos estaban bebiendo de la imagen del otro, porque su necesidad por entregarse mutuamente era intoxicante.

Las manos de Víctor se crisparon contra sus caderas, clavando sus uñas contra él, avisándole del orgasmo que se venía encima.

El ruso, de pronto, tiró de la correa con suavidad, pero firmeza, haciendo que se alzara mientras lo embestía y quedando ahora pegado a él, su espalda chocando contra su torso desnudo.

Los labios de su Amo llegaron rápidos a su cuello y con eso fue suficiente para que terminara por correrse de forma estrepitosa. Las oleadas de deseo acumulado por fin estaban escapando de su cuerpo. Sentía el semen chorreante envolviendo su miembro mientras su entrada se contraía alrededor de Víctor.

Con un último gemido ronco, Víctor se precipitó al orgasmo junto a él, envolviendo su torso en un abrazo mientras sentía el bombeo de su corrida en su interior, junto al aliento agitado de su amado en su oreja.

Cayeron rendidos sobre la cama. Habían sido cuidadosos en no hacer ruido, pero eso implicó más energía y ahora se sentía desfallecer contra las sábanas.

Sintió esa familiar incomodidad cuando Víctor salió de su interior. Lo escuchó moverse de un lado a otro, botando el condón usado mientras se giraba con dificultad.

Tomó el pijama que estaba junto a él y comenzó a sacarse las correas mientras veía a Víctor vestirse con un nudo en el estómago. Esa frialdad post-sexo no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, pero hizo de tripas corazón para pretender que no le importaba.

Se puso el pantalón de pijama y volvió a su tarea con las correas. Era complicado, de alguna forma estaban entrelazadas para que le costara sacarlas y debió notarse su dificultad, porque Víctor se acercó a él.

—Yo las saco —Víctor se acuclilló a su lado, comenzando a remover las correas, nuevamente sin mirarlo.

—Gracias, Amo —susurró en respuesta. Sentía que debía recalcar que no se saldría de su rol. Entendía que eso era lo que necesitaba Víctor y si debía hacerlo, lo haría—. Lamento molestarlo.

—No me molestas, es mi deber cuidarte —respondió Víctor, terminando de sacarle las correas para seguir con la que rodeaba su cuello—. Tendrás que ponerte una pomada para los rasguños, creo que me pasé un poco y quedarán marcas.

—No se preocupe, tengo una pomada en caso de emergencia —respondió cabizbajo. Sabía que Víctor se iría y eso le escocía el estómago. Ahora que lo había tenido de nuevo en sus brazos, no quería que se fuera.

—Póntela por la mañana —ordenó Víctor, levantándose—, ahora descansa.

—Amo —lo tomó de la muñeca antes de que se fuera, logrando que Víctor se volteara hacia él y lo mirara desde arriba. Había sido un impulso por no querer dormir solo, al menos podía preguntar—. ¿Puede... puede quedarse aquí? Tengo frío y no quiero dormir solo. Necesitaré ayuda por la mañana para ponerme la crema.

Víctor lo miró un segundo. Sentía que su mirada se ablandaba al mirarlo y suspiró internamente al ver la sonrisa suave de su novio.

—Está bien, dormiré contigo.

Sin más preámbulos, volvió a sacarse el pantalón, la chaqueta y el chaleco, quedando solo en ropa interior y polera y metiéndose en la cama junto a Yuuri.

No dudó en envolverse en sus brazos, sintiéndose al fin en calma al verse rodeado de su olor. Por un momento, se permitió olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y fantasear con la idea de Víctor amándolo.

Tendría que esforzarse el doble por la mañana para volver a la realidad.


	35. Donde mis brazos te alcancen

Despertar rodeando a Yuuri con sus brazos fue lo más parecido a paz que había sentido últimamente.

Estuvo un rato más abrazándolo, sintiendo el agradable olor de sus cabellos y mirándolo dormir. Esa expresión pacífica acompañaba a Yuuri de una forma especial. Por un momento fue relajante pensar que no tenía que lidiar con nada más, simplemente dejarse envolver por la presencia de su amado.

Acarició su mejilla con cariño, lentamente para no despertarlo. No sabía qué le iba a deparar el día, pero sabía que no sería grato. 

Depositó un suave beso en los labios de Yuuri, buscando atrapar un poco más de su refugio pacífico, logrando que Yuuri abriera los ojos lentamente ante este movimiento. 

—¿Víctor? —murmuró adormilado.

—Vuelve a dormir, aún es temprano —susurró, con miedo a romper el silencioso ambiente de la habitación—. Yo me levantaré a hacer el desayuno.

Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces, aún confuso por la bruma del sueño y soltando un largo bostezo.

—No te preocupes, yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo —respondió Yuuri, haciendo amago de moverse.

—No —ordenó. Prefería cocinar solo. Yuuri lo había ayudado lo suficiente, pero era hora de que tomara las riendas del asunto. Los últimos días, su novio había hecho mucho más de lo que debía: se había hecho cargo de su hogar a pesar de que él estuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación. Ahora le tocaba a él—, de verdad, yo lo haré. Tú descansa y cuando esté listo, bajas.

Yuuri lo miró un momento en silencio, como sopesando qué hacer.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, y es que era consciente de que eso había salido como una orden. De alguna forma, Yuuri había accedido la noche anterior a entregarle parte de su control y estaba agradecido, porque por primera vez desde que estaba en Rusia, tenía una mañana en que no sentía una angustia aplastante en el pecho.

Pero, ¿hasta dónde se extendía su control? Entendía que no podía actuar como Amo de Yuuri todo el tiempo, menos en una situación tan tensa. Se sentía completamente confundido, porque extrañaba a su novio con locura; quería acurrucarse con él y dejarse mimar y consolar. De alguna forma, encontrar el refugio que tanto quería.

Pero también necesitaba el control que Yuuri podía entregarle, y en ese momento, no sabía cómo solucionarlo. 

Haber aceptado eso de Yuuri sin aclarar nada antes o siquiera pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan frío no era algo que fuese aceptable. Había obrado mal y no sabía qué hacer. Demasiadas cosas que solucionar, demasiados problemas, crisis existenciales y decisiones que de pronto lo abrumaron.

Soltando un suspiro, se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Bastó con que pensara un momento en todo lo que estaba pasando para volver a sentirse deprimido. El día anterior había hablado con su madre y sabía que no sería algo fácil el solucionar todo, sin contar el hecho de que su enfermedad seguía presente; el cáncer nunca le había resultado tan aterrador como en ese momento.

—Está bien. Me quedaré aquí a descansar mientras cocina —respondió Yuuri bajito—. No se preocupe, Amo.

Yuuri se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda por completo y dejando su corazón destrozado ante sus palabras.

—Yuuri... —Intentó decir algo, solucionar de alguna forma lo que había pasado y de paso pedir perdón.

—No es necesario que diga nada. Sé bien lo que mi amado necesita y si esto es lo que quiere, lo haré —respondió Yuuri tajante—. Por favor, déjeme hacerlo.

—Pero... —Víctor no sabía qué decir. Tenía la garganta apretada y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo aceptando—. Por favor, no me hables así, no es necesario que seas tan distante. Eres mi Yuuri, tutéame en todo momento.

—Lo haré —respondió Yuuri aún sin mirarlo y escondiendo su cabeza entre los almohadones—. Seguiré descansando, Víctor.

Quería abrazarlo antes de marcharse, respirar por última vez su olor antes de que sus pies tocaran el suelo y la realidad lo golpeara una vez más.

Pero cuando movió las sábanas, recordó los rasguños del día anterior y con un suspiro se decidió a salir de la cama.

Encontró la dichosa pomada en la maleta de Yuuri y volvió de inmediato a la cama. Su novio no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar.

—Te voy a revisar, creo que te dejé marcas —avisó antes de mover las sábanas y levantar la polera de su novio.

Tenía algunas marcas de rasguños en la espalda. Se estiró un poco más para ver su estómago, pero al parecer no había ejercido tanta presión allí.

Ver esos rasguños en su tersa piel de alguna forma logró apretarle el corazón. No era la primera vez que le dejaba marcas, los látigos difícilmente pasaban impunes por la piel e incluso los amarres podían dejar un recuerdo si aplicaba la fuerza adecuada.

Pero esos rasguños... se había pasado de la raya. Conocía el límite de dolor al que llegaba Yuuri y aun así, lo había traspasado, provocándole una sensación de rechazo a sí mismo que logró agitarlo.

Comenzó a poner la pomada ante el silencio aplastante de Yuuri. Esa falta de comunicación tan poco común lo estaba desesperando, porque una parte de él tenía un mal presentimiento de eso.

Terminó de poner en la espalda cuando bajó su pantalón, admirando por un momento sus respingadas nalgas y suaves muslos. Ahí había marcas por doquier; esa era la zona donde se había descontrolado más, por lo que se esmeró en aplicar la crema en todas partes para que después no se sintiera incómodo.

Una vez terminó con su labor, dejó la pomada sobre la mesita de noche, arropó a Yuuri y salió sin más de la habitación, inconsciente de lo que sus actos estaban provocando en su amado.

\--------------____________-----------____

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron un torbellino de emociones para Víctor.

Comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su familia, lentamente, como temiendo cometer un error en cualquier momento. 

Sentía que todas sus relaciones personales en ese momento estaban pendiendo de un hilo, como si de un momento a otro fueran a explotar y, por primera vez, él mismo era la bomba.

Poco a poco, comenzó a involucrarse más en la enfermedad de su madre: la acompañaba al hospital cada vez que debía hacerse algo e intentaba de alguna forma saber más a lo que se estaban enfrentando, solo que esta vez él estaba allí para apoyarla.

En cuanto a Yurio; su hermano, a pesar de seguir tan arisco como siempre y rehuirlo una y otra vez, parecía que se le estaba pasando su enojo y eso lo hacía feliz. Sentía que podían hablar más de las cosas que siempre conversaban y que de alguna forma estaba volviendo a formar parte de la vida de su hermanito; además, había notado que este pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio cocinando.

La relación con Yuuri era... complicada. Su novio se había comportado de una forma que jamás había esperado; desde el mismo hecho de llevarlo a Rusia a la fuerza y hacerse cargo de las comidas, hasta el hecho de que se preocupara de enseñarle a Yurio a cocinar y pasar tiempo con su madre.

Yuuri era el novio perfecto. Todo ese tiempo no había hecho más que apoyarlo a pesar de que él era un desastre emocional y había estado con él cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer... Tenía demasiado con lo que lidiar y ahora sentía que también estaba perdiendo a Yuuri.

Durante esas semanas, las cosas entre los dos seguían tensas y distantes. Su única interacción real era cuando estaban en soledad y ahí tomaban un rol de Amo y sumiso casi de inmediato. Aunque dormían juntos, no hablaban nada, y es que Víctor ni siquiera sabía qué decir, no sabía si lo que saldría de su boca sería una disculpa o una discusión.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento la personalidad de Yuuri parecía apagarse cuando estaba cerca suyo. Tan sumido estaba en sus problemas que no quiso ver el desastre que estaba dejando a su espalda.

Hay un límite para lo que una persona puede aguantar.

_________--------------_____________----------------__________

Ese día, Víctor había estado especialmente activo durante la mañana.

No habían parado desde que había amanecido, refugiándose entre las sábanas mientras gemidos contenidos de placer parecían perderse en sus bocas; las manos de Víctor habían recorrido su cuerpo por completo en una sesión especialmente exquisita. 

Yuuri había aprovechado cada minuto de ello para perderse en el placer doloroso que solo Víctor podía concederle.

Pero ya era de día y eso significaba que debían salir al mundo exterior, porque desde el momento en que estaban en público, Víctor volvía a tomar esa actitud distante y casi indiferente que lo hacía sentir congelado.

Aunque tampoco podía decir que en la cama hablasen mucho; porque en esos momentos en los que estaban solos, las palabras no parecían fluir y en cambio solo obtenía besos y manos recorriéndolo. Cuando el calor comenzaba a subir, bastaba una orden de su Amo para olvidar cualquier esperanza de conversación.

No era más que una fuente de descarga para Víctor. Con él se refugiaba a través del sexo y nada más; sentía que habían entrado a un bucle sin fin en el que Víctor solo se descargaba en su cuerpo y luego se iba lejos de él, sin poder conversar siquiera acerca de su situación.

¿Cómo poder hablar de algo roto, cuando en realidad nunca fue nada para Víctor? 

Ese día, Víctor estaba particularmente ansioso y sabía que era porque debía acompañar a Polya a hacerse la quimio, por lo que no dijo una palabra mientras el ruso sacó una cuerda de quién sabe dónde para atarlo.

—Solo te ataré las manos —susurró Víctor, arrodillándose frente a él para comenzar su labor.

Ya era de día y aún no bajaban a desayunar, pero la hora se acercaba, es por eso que Yuuri ya se había bañado y vestido. Al ver el amarre que le estaba haciendo, comprendió que Víctor quería hacerlo rápido. Era entendible considerando que no tenían mucho tiempo.

—Te amarraré al respaldo de la cama, esto tiene que ser un poco más rápido si queremos llegar a desayunar a tiempo —susurró.

—Sí, Amo —Víctor lo miró un momento y mantuvo la mirada con obediencia, aunque sabía que su rostro debía verse más bien inexpresivo. 

Se estaba acostumbrando a compartir la indiferencia de su Amo.

El ruso abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero el sonido del teléfono de casa le hizo girar el rostro hacia la puerta.

—Será mejor que vaya a responder, mi papá no está y Yurio faltó a clases hoy, debe estar durmiendo —Víctor se levantó, mirándolo indeciso—. Espérame así, no tardo.

Se alejó cerrando la puerta con cuidado, dejándolo sentado sobre la cama con sus muñecas completamente atadas. Intento zafarse del amarre para comprobar su firmeza y confirmó que Víctor jamás hacía nada al azar, porque sus manos estaban firmemente atrapadas entre las cuerdas.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y pensó que era Víctor, por lo que alzó el rostro despreocupado al ver la puerta abriéndose.

—Cerdo, es hora de desayunar —Yurio había entrado de improviso a la habitación, dirigiendo su mirada a Yuuri y cambiando rápidamente al amarre entre sus muñecas.

La habitación pareció congelarse. 

Sentía sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Abrió la boca en un intento de explicar algo, porque el rostro estupefacto de Yurio era todo un poema en ese momento. 

—¡Puedo explicarlo! —Logró decir al fin, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia él. Con eso solo logró que el ruso diera dos pasos hacia atrás, alzando las manos como barrera entre los dos.

—¡No quiero saberlo! Definitivamente no quiero saberlo —el horror en su mirada le confirmó que había destrozado lo poco que tuviese de inocencia—. No puedo creer que estén haciendo sus cochinadas a esta hora del día, ¡estoy traumado de por vida!

—Por favor, no le digas a Víctor que me viste así, solo vete a tu habitación y después te lo explicaré —suplicó.

—No quiero saber tu explicación, Dios, exijo que me pagues el psicólogo después de esto —con esa última frase, el ruso se retiró de la habitación, dejándolo con el corazón acelerado de la vergüenza y completamente alterado.

Se sentó en la cama intentando relajarse. Debía pensar en una buena disculpa para lo que Yurio había visto, y es que no debía ser agradable pillar al novio de su hermano con un amarre bondage. Daba gracias de que Víctor no hubiese decidido desnudarlo antes.

—Volví, era un recado de papá. 

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Víctor. No había notado cuándo había llegado, el ruso simplemente se dirigió hasta él y de un movimiento lo empujó contra la cama, alzando sus manos para atarlo contra el respaldo.

—¿En qué habíamos quedado?

Al menos, en ese momento, no necesitaba tomar ninguna decisión.

Después de una rápida pero deliciosa sesión de sexo, Víctor lo desató al fin, sobando de paso sus adoloridas muñecas e incluso le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, una muestra de cariño que no había tenido en las dos semanas que habían estado haciendo eso.

—Gracias —murmuró con timidez ante el rostro serio de su novio.

—No te preocupes... Iré donde mi mamá a ver si necesita algo. Creo que me saltaré el desayuno, así que tú solo baja a comer.

—Está bien —respondió apagado, viéndolo salir de la habitación para dejarlo una vez más solo.

Solo que esta vez sí tenía algo pendiente por hacer; así que, intentando juntar un poco de valor, se dirigió a la habitación de Yurio.

La música resonando lo obligó a golpear fuerte contra la puerta. Escuchó como disminuía el sonido y los pasos del ruso acercándose.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Yurio receloso. Desde la puerta pudo vislumbrar el gato acostado en la desordenada cama.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que viste, sé que puede ser un poco chocante, pero prometo que no volverá a pasar, no fue mi intención que vieras eso —se mordió el labio nervioso.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio parecían analizarlo, como si estuviese sopesando qué decirle.

—Pasa.

Wow, el quisquilloso Yuri Plisetsky lo estaba dejando entrar a su santuario. De alguna forma se sintió privilegiado. Aunque se le pasó un poco al ver el caos que había en la pieza, sin duda Yuri se parecía a su hermano.

—Yurio...

—Prefiero ser directo, cerdo, aunque me gane un pase directo al psiquiátrico por esto —Yurio lo interrumpió, se había agachado junto a la cama buscando algo bajo de ella y sacando al fin una vieja caja de esta—. Hace un tiempo estuve revisando entre las viejas cosas de Víctor y encontré esta caja en su habitación. ¿A que no adivinas qué tiene dentro?

El repentino rumbo de esa conversación lo puso en alerta. Se imaginaba mil cosas que Víctor podría tener en su habitación y todas tenían que ver con el ruso siendo un Amo. 

Tragó saliva pensando en cómo evadir la pregunta, porque eso era algo de Víctor y sabía que había traspasado todos los límites de lo invasivo con él.

—No lo sé —respondió evasivo—. En realidad, eso no es ser directo.

—Te mostraré lo que tiene.

Sin más preámbulos, el ruso vació la caja sobre la cama, provocando un nudo en su estómago al ver el contenido de esta.

Como pensaba, era casi puro material BDSM. Revistas y artículos sacados de todas partes. Había cosas impresas que asumía, Víctor había sacado de internet. Pudo ver un collar de sumisión allí y distintas cuerdas viejas con amarres mal deshechos; le hizo pensar que el ruso practicaba en la soledad de su habitación con ellos para poder llegar a lo que ahora era.

Estaba viendo el nacimiento de Víctor como Amo, todo eso encerrado en una vieja caja.

—Así que... ¿eres su sumiso? —preguntó Yurio sin anestesia. Directo y todo, se veía notablemente incómodo y avergonzado, incluso su mirada parecía evasiva.

—Sí... veo que investigaste —respondió con el estómago apretado. Veía ese collar de sumisión sobre la cama y la sola visión de él le provocaba una angustia terrible, porque era la prueba de que Víctor podía encontrar el mismo placer que él le proporcionaba en cualquier parte, sobre todo en Rusia.

—Leí todo lo que hay en la caja.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que significa ser un sumiso —respondió Yuuri nervioso—. Creo que sobra explicarte más...

—Y créeme que no quiero saber nada más —el ruso hizo un gesto de asco, luego de meter todo en la caja y prácticamente patearla bajo la cama—, aunque eso explica por qué Víctor te trata así. Pensé que eran novios, pero resulta que solo son Amo y sumiso, ¿no?

Sintió una angustia apretando su garganta, y la expresión seria de Yurio parecía estar grabada en su retina. Dolía saber que, con solo mirarlos, Yurio pensara que no tenían nada más allá que un simple contrato de sumisión, y es que era verdad. En ese momento, no eran nada más que Amo y sumiso.

—No lo sé... se supone que éramos novios, empezamos hace poco, pero… —soltó un suspiro frustrado. No era adecuado hablar de eso con el hermano de su enamorado. Se llevó una mano a la frente intentando despejarse—. Es complicado.

—Puedo entender, no soy un niño —bufó Yurio.

—Lo sé, creo que entenderías... pero no quiero hablar de eso, es complicado para mí —respondió mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

—Está bien... pero ya sabes... si quieres hablar o algo así y no estoy ocupado... puedes venir —parecía que le costaba un montón decir esas palabras porque evitaba mirarlo a toda costa. Un suave sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y a Yuuri le pareció adorable—. No es que yo esté desocupado, pero podría escucharte... No me haría gracia verte lloriqueando mientras cocinas, arruinarías la comida.

—Gracias, Yurio —respondió con una sonrisa suave. Contuvo el impulso de abrazarlo porque temía recibir un golpe en respuesta—, tú también puedes contar conmigo.

—¡Pero que conste que tendrás que pagarme la terapia! —refunfuñó el ruso, empujándolo hacia la puerta—. Ahora vamos a comer, tendrás que recompensar este trauma que viví por tu culpa.

—¿Se te pasará si hago tostadas francesas? —preguntó risueño ante el comportamiento del adolescente.

—Solo si hay repetición —replicó Yurio.

Escuchar cómo su estómago rugía de hambre logró sacarle una carcajada. Se salvó de la patada solo porque salió corriendo a la cocina. 

Al menos había salido una cosa buena ese día.

\-----------------______________---------_____________----

No sabía qué esperar en esa nueva sesión de quimioterapia por la que su mamá estaba pasando. Después de mucho hablar, se enteró de que su madre había estado sometida a tratamientos previos por su cáncer, y al no tener resultados, tuvo que arriesgarse con la temida quimio.

Veía lo que el tratamiento hacía en su cuerpo, la forma en que terminaba destrozándolo en un intento de sanarlo y sentía cómo le escocía el cuerpo de impotencia, esa rabia en forma de lágrimas que se esforzaba por dejar en su cuerpo.

Pero jamás pensó que al salir del hospital ese día, sentiría por primera vez una corriente de alivio en su cuerpo.

Según el doctor, el cáncer había comenzado una remisión parcial. No había que cantar victoria ni mucho menos, pero eso significaba que la quimioterapia estaba funcionando, que todo lo que su mamá debía pasar estaba sirviendo de algo y podían tener esperanzas.

Verla sonriendo así, como no lo había hecho desde que había llegado a verla, logró activar algo dentro de él, porque el alivio y una alegría extraña lo recorrían y gracias a ello se arriesgó a preguntar.

—¿Quieres ir a la catedral? —preguntó un poco indeciso. 

En su familia no eran creyentes, pero su madre siempre había adorado la catedral de St. Petersburgo. Amaba ver la arquitectura del lugar y sentarse en ese silencio a observar su alrededor, aunque lo llevaba cuando era pequeño y el silencio era prácticamente nulo.

—Me encantaría —respondió Polya sonriente.

Se dirigieron allí. Víctor la sostenía del brazo en todo momento, no sabía si porque estaba enferma o porque el simple hecho de verla viva a su lado era más que suficiente para querer abrazarla.

Al fin, se sentaron en una de las tantas bancas desperdigadas por la catedral. Su madre miraba el techo fascinada, tal como había hecho cada vez que iban y es que era sin duda impresionante. 

Aunque ese día, su rostro sonriente era tan amplio que parecía ser la primera vez que entraba allí.

De seguro a Yuuri le encantaría ese lugar... sus ojos brillarían al ver las formas en cada pared y querría recorrer la catedral entera a su lado, preguntando por cada cosa con una alegría contagiosa.

Quería llevarlo allí....

—Víctor, creo que deberíamos retomar nuestra conversación —Polya rompió el silencio, mirándolo de reojo.

—Creo que... no es necesario —respondió al fin, sintiendo cómo poco a poco empezaba a soltar un peso de sus hombros—. Tal vez sea mejor dejar las cosas así.

—Evadir lo que nos molestaba fue lo que nos llevó a esta situación —respondió Polya en cambio—, ya no es una opción.

—Es solo que... lo único que quiero es dejar todo el dolor atrás. Quiero que dejemos todo lo que pasó en el pasado y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva —se sinceró con voz suave—. ¿Podríamos hacer eso? ¿simplemente perdonarnos de una vez por todas por todo lo que ha pasado? Porque ya no lo soporto, mamá... solo quiero ser feliz.

—Podemos. Pero antes quiero decirte algo, Víctor —Polya se giró un poco, para quedar frente a frente a él—. Todo lo que he hecho desde que Dimitri falleció... realmente lo lamento, porque solo quería protegerte. Intenté con la desesperación de una madre cuidarte y tenerte bajo mi ala porque temía que algún día desaparecieras como él. Sé que en el camino te hice mucho daño, debí escucharte, aceptar las cosas que amabas en vez de buscar protegerte todo el tiempo, incluso contra tu voluntad. Perdóname, hijo. 

Tomó su mano antes de responder.

—Te perdono, mamá... pero también debo pedirte perdón por muchas cosas... no debí reaccionar así. Sé que lo que me dijiste me afectó mucho y en la rabia no fui capaz de razonar, pero no debí irme del país sin avisar... Debí llamarte, decirte dónde iba e intentar conversar. Fui un mal hijo y un mal hermano y no sé cómo podré compensarlo, porque mi egoísmo me llevó a hacer muchas cosas que ahora no dejo de lamentar. Siento que intenté castigarme por ser así tantas veces... no me permitía ser feliz porque la culpa me estaba matando y ya no quiero eso, mamá, quiero ser feliz. 

»Quiero amar a la persona que amo sin miedo alguno, sabiendo que mi familia me acepta y que todo está bien entre nosotros. Perdóname por comportarme como un niño teniendo una rabieta... estaba tan desesperado porque sentí que también debía empezar a luchar por tu aceptación y eso fue demasiado para mí... y por no querer venir a Rusia cuando supe de tu enfermedad... Yuuri tuvo que obligarme y eso no estuvo bien. Debí tomar un avión al minuto de colgar el teléfono... 

—Hijo, ya puedes soltar esas cargas de tus hombros —Polya tomó sus mejillas con las manos, limpiando las traicioneras lágrimas que se le habían escapado y depositando un suave beso en su frente—. Te perdono... porque a pesar de todo volviste. Llegaste a casa y aunque fue difícil, me has apoyado y escuchado y con eso soy feliz, Vitenka. 

—Lamento lo que pasó...

—Yo también lo lamento, pero ya es hora de dejarlo atrás —Polya le sonrió y no pudo sino devolver esa sonrisa sincera de su mamá—. Me alegro tanto que hayas encontrado un compañero como Yuuri.

—De hecho, creo que... él fue quien me encontró —respondió, sintiendo ese familiar pinchazo de culpa que lo embargaba desde hace tiempo—, y yo no he sido un buen novio con él, merece algo mucho mejor. Tengo que empezar a demostrarle lo mucho que lo amo.

—Bueno, aún tienes tiempo para compensarlo. Es cierto que Yuuri merece el cielo, me ha ayudado desde que llegó y trajo vida a la casa cuando ni siquiera Adrik podía —Polya tomó su mano, dando un suave apretón—. No lo dejes ir.

—Jamás.

\--------____________-----------______________

Cocinar con Yurio era todo un caso. 

El ruso más parecía un tornado que cocinero. Iba de un lado a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, intentando de alguna forma ser tan rápido como lo era Yuuri al cocinar, pero fallando una y otra vez. Con frecuencia, sus errores se debían a lo apresurado que era y Yuuri tenía que volver a regañarlo por eso.

—El chiffonade es un corte fino, Yurio, no necesitas hacerlo rápido ahora, necesitas hacerlo bien —le había pedido que cortara un repollo en su corte más fino, enseñándole a hacerlo de forma correcta; pero para variar, Yurio había intentado hacerlo a la misma velocidad que sus entrenadas manos y ahora tenían un corte irregular y un poco grueso—. Primero tienes que aprender a hacerlo bien, luego podrás hacerlo rápido.

—¡Es que no entiendes! Necesito hacerlo perfecto, a este paso no podré superar a Víctor —replicó Yurio sin dar un paso atrás—. Eres demasiado blando conmigo, ¡puedes exigirme más!

—Claramente no puedo exigirte más si me vienes con este corte. Si quieres superar a Víctor, esto es lo mínimo que debes hacer —tomó otro repollo y lo puso sobre la mesa—. Empieza otra vez y más te vale hacerlo bien ahora, no me gusta desperdiciar comida y ahora este repollo tendrá que convertirse en ensalada. Si este sale mal, comeremos repollo una semana entera.

—Con lo cerdo que es mi papá para comer, lo dudo —respondió Yurio, refunfuñando. Sin embargo, no se había tomado mal el reto que él le había dado y es que se había dado cuenta que con Yurio debía tener una actitud mucho más directa para poder entenderse—, no volveré a fallar. 

—Lo dudo, la cocina está hecha de fallos —respondió manso, girándose hacia el caldo que estaba preparando en ese momento y revolviéndolo con cariño—. Lo importante es que sepas superarlos y seguir adelante.

Siguieron cocinando por un rato hasta que Adrik apareció, atraído por el olor de la comida. Era agradable cuando estaban los tres en la cocina; los chistes del ruso mayor le alegraban el día. Le encantaba esa forma de ser tan alegre y despistada.

El ruido de la puerta los alertó de la llegada de Polya y Víctor. Habían ido al hospital por una serie de cosas que Yuuri ya ni recordaba, pero sabía que cuando Polya iba al hospital llegaba un poco más deprimida, así que había preparado su plato favorito para recompensarla.

No esperó ver a Víctor entrar a la cocina, mucho menos luciendo así de sonriente.

—¡Hola, familia! —Ver esa expresión relajada en él, tal y como siempre se veía en Japón, logró congelarlo, y al parecer no era el único: Adrik y Yurio lo miraban entre sorprendidos y recelosos—. Tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Y a ti qué bicho te picó? —respondió Adrik.

—La quimio está funcionando —soltó Víctor. Parecía que se moría por decirlo porque una rápida sonrisa iluminó su rostro—. ¡El doctor dice que la quimio está funcionando al fin! 

—¿Qué? —Yurio parecía choqueado, aunque había un rubor en sus mejillas que indicaban lo emocionado que estaba—. ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es muy pronto?

—El doctor de mamá dijo que no cantáramos victoria, esto es un pequeño paso, pero al menos significa que está valiendo la pena. 

—Ay dios... no sabes lo feliz que estoy —Adrik se levantó a abrazar a Víctor. La escena era sin duda feliz y Yuuri sonrió discreto, sin quitar su mirada de la familia—. Me alegro de que fueras tú quien la acompañara.

—Pudimos conversar de todo... y nos perdonamos —Víctor soltó a Adrik, mirándolo con una sonrisa antes de dirigir su mirada a Yurio y por último, a él, provocando un cosquilleo al recibir por primera vez en casi un mes un poco de su calidez—. Lamento tanto cómo me he comportado en este tiempo, debí ser mucho más maduro, pero lo único que hice fue encerrarme en mi propio mundo.

—Todos reaccionamos distinto, hijo, no te martirices.

—Yo creo que sí deberías martirizarte, fuiste un imbécil —respondió Yurio. Se veía entre enojado y feliz, una mezcla extraña que solo podía conseguir él—. Pero me alegra que recapacitaras de una vez, ya me tenías harto.

Ver esa escena era conmovedora. Esa expresión en el rostro de Víctor era algo que había extrañado y anhelado tanto que sentía que estaba bebiendo de él, buscando de alguna forma un poco de alivio, porque incluso en ese momento de felicidad, Víctor tampoco parecía querer acercársele.

Una vez más, se sentía como un intruso en la vida de su amado.

Saber que las cosas estaban mejorando poco a poco debió ser un alivio. De verdad, debió provocar una sensación de calma en su corazón, porque significaba que todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había sacrificado por Víctor realmente había valido la pena. 

Pero se sentía miserable.

Había una inexplicable angustia comenzando a llenarlo. Estaba allí, viendo esa escena familiar sumamente hermosa, sonrisas aliviadas por doquier y parte de ese miedo colectivo al fin calmándose después de semanas de calvario y, sin embargo, no podía compartirlo, porque la angustia comenzaba a aplastarlo desde el fondo de su corazón y sentía cómo poco a poco su garganta iba apretándose, sintiendo ese familiar escozor en sus ojos que tanto detestaba.

Pronto, comenzó a costarle respirar. Sentía cómo una bruma horrible comenzaba a llenar sus sentidos y la necesidad de escapar, de esconderse tenía una urgencia imperante, por lo que no dudó en alejarse lentamente del comedor, como intentando con su último atisbo de fuerza de desaparecer de allí sin llamar la atención.

Prácticamente corrió los últimos tramos hasta su habitación, encerrándose allí y cayendo a un costado de la cama, sin tener la fuerza suficiente para subirse a ella debido a la apresante necesidad de cubrir su rostro y cuerpo del miedo horrible que lo estaba atenazando.

Se aferró a un costado de la cama mientras intentaba respirar. Sentía como el piso se movía y era de alguna forma desesperante, porque el miedo a caer a un precipicio comenzaba a atenazarle mientras luchaba con desesperación por respirar. La búsqueda de oxígeno en ese momento era su prioridad y la garganta le escocía del esfuerzo.

Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar de ellos. Sabía bien qué era lo que le estaba pasando; a pesar del miedo irracional y la angustia creciente de pensar que se iba a morir de un momento a otro, entendía que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era un ataque de pánico, algo que pensaba había superado hace mucho tiempo y que sin embargo, estaba volviendo en ese momento con una fuerza irrefrenable, comiéndose todo atisbo de resistencia que poseía y precipitándolo a una angustia que apenas podía controlar.

Se aferró con más fuerza a las mantas que podía tomar del borde de su cama, buscando que no saliera ningún sonido de la habitación y llorando contra ellas, como si de alguna forma botara toda la pena y la frustración acumuladas en esas semanas en Rusia. 

Llorar lo calmaba de alguna forma. Siguió los ejercicios que tanto había tenido que aprender en un pasado, respirando profundamente por la nariz para conseguir suficiente oxígeno y recitando en su mente las cosas más simples de su vida, trayendo alguna especie de paz al momento de terror que vivía y buscando superarlo. 

"Soy Yuuri Katsuki, japonés, y nací en Hasetsu. Mis padres se llaman Toshiya y Hiroko Katsuki y tengo una hermana llamada Mari. Me fui a Detroit para estudiar gastronomía y en este momento soy pastelero en una famosa pastelería de Tokio, donde trabajo con mis amigos. Me gusta hacer pasteles. Mi mejor amigo se llama Phichit Chulanont y es amante de los hamsters y de las películas antiguas... hace unos meses conocí a Christophe Giacometti. 

Soy un masoquista y un sumiso, me enamoré de Víctor Nikiforov. Firmé un contrato de sumisión con él y aun así me enamoré de él. Me pidió ser su pareja y ahora estamos en Rusia para acompañar a su familia. Polya tiene cáncer y lucha contra ello. Yurio es un adolescente que intenta ser fuerte pero lo único que hace es sufrir... Adrik se esfuerza todos los días por ser fuerte para todos... Víctor... Se supone que Víctor era mi pareja, pero ahora soy solo su sumiso... creo que solo sirvo para ser su sumiso... sé que solo me quiere como su sumiso... Mejor empiezo de nuevo: Me llamo Yuuri Katsuki, tengo veinticuatro años y soy pastelero…".

Siguió recitando eso en su mente, buscando enfocarse en esos hechos cotidianos y reconfortar aunque sea un poco su mente. Debía distraer de alguna forma sus pensamientos de la sensación de angustia que estaba inundando su mente. 

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, seguía con la cara enterrada en el respaldo de la cama, aún sentado en el suelo y con las lágrimas calientes inundando su rostro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, porque el tiempo parecía haber girado en su cabeza de forma horrible, por lo que poco a poco se desprendió de esas mantas sintiendo su cabeza embotada de dolor.

El cuerpo le pesaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Aún sentía ese ardor en sus ojos producto del llanto desesperado y la cabeza le giraba por el esfuerzo de pensar en algo concreto, buscando calmar de alguna forma sus difusos pensamientos mortales, porque no había nada más desesperante para él que una crisis de pánico.

Pensaba que las había superado.

Se giró al fin, su rostro húmedo y rojo por el llanto, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama mientras sentía el frío suelo bajo de él. 

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no se sentía así de miserable?

¿Dónde podía encontrar consuelo, cuando su fuente de ello estaba completamente lejos de él? Porque sabía que en ese momento él era quien debía ser fuerte, no podía acudir a Víctor cuando tenía claro que este no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para consolarlo.

Mentira. No podía acudir a Víctor porque tenía más claro que nunca que este no lo amaba. Era una verdad evidentemente dolorosa que no había sido más que probada en todo ese tiempo allí y no había querido verla porque su obstinación en apoyarlo había sido más fuerte.

Se quedó allí, sentado por un tiempo indefinido, mirando a la nada mientras poco a poco controlaba el caudal de sus lágrimas. De alguna forma, sacó algo de fuerzas para sacar el celular de su bolsillo y buscar el número de su amigo.

No buscaría superar esto solo. No volvería a tomar una crisis de pánico como algo casual y entendía que lo mejor era hablar con alguien, solo que ese alguien estaba a kilómetros de distancia en ese momento.

Sin dudar más, apretó el botón de llamada y esperó impaciente, secándose el rostro en un intento de verse más decente y fracasando estrepitosamente en ello; podía verlo en la ventana del celular en la cual se reflejaba su video llamada.

—¿Yuuri? —La voz de Phichit fue como un bálsamo para sus oídos y de pronto, no pudo controlar sus lágrimas, las cuales volvieron a caer calientes por sus húmedas mejillas incluso antes de poder hablar—. ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué rayos te pasó?

—Phichit...

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Se notaba que su amigo estaba en los vestidores de la pastelería. Aún traía puesto su uniforme y se aferraba al celular con expresión angustiada—. ¡Háblame! Dime qué mierda te pasó, te ves hecho un desastre.

—Phichit... creo que... ya no puedo más —susurró, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Su mano tiritaba un poco, por lo que apoyó el celular en la mesita de noche, poniéndose frente a ella para ver bien a su amigo—. Este último tiempo ha sido... ha sido...

Y de pronto, ya no pudo contenerlo más. Toda la frustración y la pena, el esfuerzo que tuvo que mantener en su estadía en Rusia y la forma en que Víctor lo trataba de pronto se volvió insoportable, las palabras salían de su boca como un torrente sin fin ante la atenta y preocupada mirada de su mejor amigo.

Cuando terminó, se sentía drenado. El llanto se había calmado, pero la angustia no parecía querer irse a ninguna parte, aún clavada de forma agobiante en su pecho sin dejarlo respirar en paz, como si un nudo lo apretase por dentro y ocupase espacio que no debía, agobiándolo sobremanera. 

—No puedo más, Phichit... sé que debo ser fuerte, pero siento que no es suficiente, que estoy lejos de ser fuerte y me he convertido en una simple víctima que no hace más que sufrir.

—Yuuri... ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —la expresión de Phichit parecía ser de dolor, mordiéndose el labio en un intento de contener sus palabras—, no entiendo cómo es que aguantaste tanto tiempo esta situación.

—Quería ser fuerte para Víctor, esto por lo que está pasando él y su familia es terrible y sabía que debía mantenerme firme, quería que Víctor se apoyase en mí y viera que estaría a su lado pase lo que pase —se limpió una rebelde lágrima de la mejilla—. Pero ahora entiendo que a pesar de que valió la pena y que al fin Víctor pudo reconciliarse con su familia, soy yo el que sobra en este cuadro.

—Pero, Yuuri... tú mismo dijiste que te llevas bien con el resto de la familia de Víctor. No creo que estés sobrando, incluso parece ser que le caes bien al hermanito de Víctor —respondió Phichit en un vano intento de consolarlo, aunque el hecho de que estuviera tan desesperado por calmarlo le decía que no estaba del todo convencido de sus propios argumentos. 

—El problema no es su familia, Phichit... es Víctor —su voz sonaba quebrada al nombrarlo—. Víctor es el que no me quiere y que no desea que esté aquí. Ha sido obvio desde el momento en que pisé Rusia. Y lo entiendo, porque traspasé todos los límites al obligarlo a venir y ahora su familia me conoce y ni siquiera es algo que él desee, es obvio que solo me quiere como su sumiso.

—Yuuri...

—¿Y sabes qué? Es mi culpa. Yo terminé de romper lo que teníamos y todo porque no pude esperar unos días para convencerlo en venir. Preferí obligarlo a tomar un avión porque pensé que si no venía de inmediato se arrepentiría para siempre y luego no podría perdonárselo. Pero al hacerlo creo que le puse un punto final a nuestra relación y ahora no soy más que su sumiso. —Se tapó el rostro con las manos intentando contener las lágrimas y el dolor aplastante que sentía—. Y ahora que solucionó las cosas con su familia va a quedarse, Phichit, estoy seguro. Y yo no tendré nunca la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros porque ahora mismo solo soy un sumiso más en su vida, me lo ha demostrado cada día. Creo que Víctor se quedará en Rusia, no tiene ningún motivo para estar en Japón, nada que lo ate allí.

—¡Claro que tiene motivos! Estás tú, Yuuri... Por favor, no digas eso, no te menosprecies así.

—Yo no soy un motivo para que se quede allá. Se fue de Rusia por todo lo que había pasado con su familia y ahora está solucionado... y yo soy un monstruo por estar llorando por eso en vez de estar feliz por verlo finalmente completo... pero sé que esta también es mi sentencia. Víctor puede quedarse aquí y encontrar a otro sumiso que esté más cerca... y yo no puedo hacer nada porque nunca fui suficiente para él —se le escapó un sollozo al decir esa frase.

—Yuuri, por favor, escúchame un momento —la voz de Phichit era tambaleante, la angustia era palpable en ella, pero parecía que intentaba ser firme en ese momento—. ¿No crees que ya ha sido suficiente? 

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —preguntó intentando limpiarse las lágrimas de la cara.

—Desde el principio te enamoraste de él. Fuiste todo lo que él quiso y lo mejor es que no lo forzaste, era lo que tú deseabas también. Cuando te declaraste, aceptaste esperarlo y respetar sus tiempos, no le hiciste ningún problema y volviste a seguir el ritmo de Víctor porque sabías que no puedes forzar a nadie a soltar sus sentimientos —Phichit le hablaba con suavidad, como temiendo sus propias palabras—. Aceptaste ser su novio a pesar de que aún no había aclarado sus sentimientos por ti, porque fuiste capaz de ver más a allá de su falta de palabras y pudiste entenderlo mejor que cualquiera, viste su amor en sus acciones e incluso así seguiste sin presionarlo... y cuando llegó el momento de ser fuerte y llevarlo a Rusia a pesar de que no quería, lo hiciste. Fuiste incluso en contra de lo que pensabas correcto y lo llevaste con su familia.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —susurró con el miedo a escuchar esas palabras que sabía no sería capaz de evadir, no si venían de la boca de su mejor amigo.

—Que ya has hecho suficiente. Demostraste que lo amabas mil y una veces, te esforzaste por demostrarlo cada día y has hecho por él mucho más de lo que deberías hacer. Diste todo lo que tenías y ahora es momento de retroceder, Yuuri —ver esas lagrimas contenidas en los ojos de su amigo logró calmarlo de alguna forma, como si las palabras de Phichit lo estuvieran acompañando en ese momento—. Ya has demostrado tu amor y esperado lo suficiente por una respuesta.

Esas palabras volvieron a quebrarlo y es que sabía que Phichit tenía razón, no por nada había llamado a su mejor amigo en ese momento, porque sabía que debía escucharlas de alguien, a pesar del dolor horrible que sentía en el pecho de alguna forma tenía que oírlas. 

Pero dolía. Dolía como un corazón roto y de pronto no podía dejar de llorar. Intentó abrazarse un momento para contener la pena de saber que no era amado por la persona que más había amado en el mundo, porque sabía que lo que sentía por Víctor era irreemplazable y temía que eso fuera todo para él, el máximo pick de felicidad y amor en su vida y ya se había acabado.

Porque desde el momento en que se enamoró de Víctor, debió saber que no sería correspondido. Había cosas que no se podían forzar y Phichit tenía razón; había hecho todo lo que podía, intentó demostrar su amor de mil formas y ser paciente con Víctor para darle su espacio...

Pero hay cosas que no se pueden forzar y el amor es una de ellas.

Estaba tan dolido y desesperado que no se dio cuenta de cómo alguien se alejaba de la puerta de su habitación.

—Yuuri... por favor no me hagas esto —la voz de Phichit sonaba más angustiada y eso lo hizo calmar un poco su llanto, sacándose los lentes al fin para secarse bien la cara—. No llores en un lugar donde no puedo abrazarte.

—Volveré a casa... —respondió. La cabeza ya le dolía de tanto llorar—. Pero no sé de dónde sacaré la fuerza para salir de aquí, Phichit...

—¡Iré a buscarte! Solo dame unos días y yo mismo iré a buscarte —podía ver cómo su amigo apretaba uno de sus puños, tal y como hacía cada vez que estaba angustiado—, déjame traerte a casa.

—No seas idiota... estás en Japón y el vuelo no es barato —le dolía la garganta de tanto llorar. Solo quería echarse en la cama y quedarse allí el resto del día —, ya pensaré en algo... aún me queda algo de dinero para un pasaje de vuelta.

—No importa, si me necesitas iré a buscarte, Yuuri...

Antes de responder, escuchó otra voz a través del celular y vio cómo Phichit miraba en otra dirección. Al parecer, había alguien más en el vestidor.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —Phichit no le preguntaba a él, sino a la persona que estaba a su lado. 

De pronto, lo vio: Otabek se sentó al lado de Phichit y miró hacia el teléfono, su mirada usualmente tranquila ahora expresaba emociones que jamás había visto en él.

—Yuuri —era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre sin los apelativos formales y eso logró que tomara toda su atención—. Yo iré por ti. Mañana debo ir a Moscú por la boda de mi hermana. Después de eso, puedo ir a St. Petersburgo y volveremos juntos. Estaré solo tres días en Rusia.

—Ota-kun... no es necesario —su voz tenía ese tono frágil típico después de llorar tanto—, no quiero ser una molestia.

—No te preocupes, la boda de mi hermana es pasado mañana y después de eso iré de inmediato a buscarte. Tómalo como que me darás una excusa para irme antes, no me llevo muy bien con su futuro esposo —por fin logró comprender la expresión del kazajo. Nunca lo había visto preocupado y menos angustiado, no pensó que podría tener ese lazo con él y nuevamente sentía cómo se emocionaba—. Llegaré en tres días a buscarte. Si me necesitas antes, puedo tomar un tren después de la boda y llegaría en dos días.

—En tres días está bien, no te preocupes —respondió intentando sonreír. No lo consiguió a juzgar por las expresiones de sus amigos—. ¿Crees que puedas comprarme un pasaje si te deposito el dinero? Así nos aseguramos de volver juntos.

Otabek se limitó a levantar el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Yuuri volvió su vista a Phichit, el cual se veía ligeramente más tranquilo.

—Solo aguanta un poco más, Yuuri —tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a su amigo que dolía—. Te envío un caballero de armadura brillante a buscarte, tú solo preocúpate de volver a casa. Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto.

—Gracias, Phichit —susurró—. Y a ti también, Otabek... de verdad... por preocuparse por mí.

—Eres nuestro amigo, para eso estamos —respondió el tailandés.

Se despidieron después de eso, dejándolo nuevamente en el silencio de su habitación.

A pesar de que era temprano, se metió dentro de la cama y escondió su rostro entre las sábanas. Solo quería dormir y olvidarse de su dolor, no quería seguir pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Pero su mente no estaba de su lado ese día, por lo que terminó repasando una y otra vez todo lo que había vivido con Víctor, buscando alguna respuesta en el camino que hubiese perdido, algo que le diera aunque sea un atisbo de esperanza y fuerzas para seguir allí, luchando por su amor.

Se quedó dormido antes de encontrar algo.


	36. EL héroe de Kazajistán

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo. Poder sentarse en el comedor a conversar de cualquier cosa con su papá fue tan relajante; sentía que se había perdido de muchas cosas por un largo período de tiempo.

Ahora no quería soltarlas, de alguna forma fue como si se estuviera liberando de sus demonios.

Siguió conversando con Adrik de todo y nada a la vez. Se notaba la felicidad colectiva de saber que Polya estaba mejorando y eso hacía que el ambiente estuviera más relajado.

—Iré a buscar a Yuuri, la comida ya está lista —Yurio salió de la cocina de pronto—. Pongan la mesa por mientras.

No dudó en obedecer la orden de su hermano mientras conversaba animadamente con Adrik sobre Kioto. Su papá nunca había ido y estaba muy interesado en conocer la ciudad, incluso había insistido en ver las fotos.

Con la mesa ya puesta, se sentó a mostrarle algunas de las fotos que había sacado en Japón. Tuvo especial cuidado de que no notara la carpeta segura de su celular, esas imágenes de Yuuri eran uno de sus tesoros y aunque ya estaban respaldadas en su computadora, había un morbo especial en tenerlas allí también.

No notó cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Yurio bajó nuevamente, con su semblante extrañamente tenso.

—Papá, ¿puedes ir a comer a la habitación con mamá? Necesito hablar con mi hermano —la voz de Yura era tan extrañamente neutra que Adrik lo miró sorprendido, asintiendo casi con temor. 

—Por supuesto, iré por una bandeja.

Su papá fue a la cocina a buscar la comida. Miró a Yurio con curiosidad, su hermano por alguna razón evitaba mirarlo y eso le llamó la atención.

—¿No fuiste a buscar a Yuuri? —preguntó entonces, mirando hacia atrás a ver si su novio bajaba.

Yurio respiró hondo. Podía ver sus puños apretados a sus costados, como si estuviera conteniéndose de hacer algo.

—Tú solo quédate en silencio, espera a que papá se vaya —prácticamente ladró. Se estremeció ante ese tono, Yurio estaba enojado y eso solo significaba peligro. Recordaba la última vez que su hermano se había molestado con él y aún le dolían las costillas al recordar el puñetazo que recibió.

¿Ahora qué había hecho?

Adrik salió con una bandeja de la cocina, dedicándoles una última sonrisa para irse a su habitación a comer. Parecía aliviado de salir de la habitación.

Giró su rostro para preguntar al fin a su hermano de qué quería hablar cuando una rápida y certera patada lo desarmó, haciéndolo prácticamente volar al piso.

—Mierda, Yura, ¿qué fue eso? —Se quejó, frotándose la espalda aún sentado en el suelo. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una patada voladora de su hermano y había olvidado lo dolorosas que podían ser.

—Pasa que eres el imbécil más grande que he conocido en mi puta vida —veía el fuego en los ojos de su hermano, parecía que se esforzaba terriblemente por no gritar y cuando hizo amago de levantarse, se acercó con rabia—. No te atrevas a levantarte, me vas a escuchar.

—Solo dime qué pasa, podemos resolverlo —levantó ambas manos en son de paz. Ver los puños apretados de Yura era una advertencia, si había algo peor que una de sus patadas era un puñetazo de él, su hermano era excelente en ellos—, no necesitas golpearme para que te escuche.

—¡Al parecer es la única forma de que entiendas, pedazo de mierda, la forma en la que estás tratando a Yuuri! Viniste a Rusia obligado por él, prácticamente nos ignoraste a todos por días, ¿y ahora que estás bien, pretendes que todo quede atrás? ¿Quién mierda te crees para jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente?

—Yo no he jugado con los sentimientos de nadie —se defendió. 

—¿Y qué pasa con Yuuri? ¿Acaso no es un juego lo que estás haciendo? —Abrió la boca para contestar, pero recibió una patada en el tobillo que lo hizo desistir, casi se le arranca una lágrima por el repentino dolor—. Te callas, tuviste la oportunidad de hablar y arreglarlo todo, pero ya es muy tarde, tienes que hacer algo antes de que termines por arruinarlo todo.

—Sé que no he sido el mismo con Yuuri y créeme que la culpa me está matando... Pero mi cabeza era un caos, Yura, todavía lo es. No tenía idea de qué hacer y de pronto no pude lidiar con nada más —respondió agobiado.

—¡Resulta que mi cabeza también era un caos, pedazo de imbécil! —Casi gritó Yurio—. Es mi madre también, idiota, pero yo no fui tan lejos como tú. ¿Qué se supone que es Yuuri para ti? Y no me vengas con la estupidez de que es tu novio, porque eso nadie lo cree, ni siquiera él.

—¿Cómo sabes que él piensa eso? —murmuró angustiado.

—Subí a buscarlo, porque para variar a ti no parece importante dónde está o cómo está, así que hice tú trabajo y fui a ver por qué se había ido de la cocina con esa cara de muerte, y resulta que estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos por teléfono, llorando como un mocoso destrozado por tú culpa —Yura lo apuntó con el dedo, con una mueca de rabia que jamás había visto—. Estás destrozándolo. Dices que es tu novio, pero lo has tratado solo como tu sumiso, como un juguete sexual en el que te puedes descargar cuando se te plazca, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Yuuri esperando por ti? Porque escuché lo suficiente como para saber que ni siquiera te le has declarado.

Estaba congelado escuchándolo. La impresión de saber que Yurio sabía que Yuuri era su sumiso, sumándole a todo lo que decía de ellos. Yuuri estaba llorando por él... Mierda, el dolor en el pecho creció y de pronto no quería seguir allí, solo quería correr al lado de su novio y abrazarlo, rogarle que lo perdonara por ser un total imbécil con él.

Se levantó de un salto para dirigirse a las escaleras cuando la mano de Yurio se lo impidió. La fuerza del agarre lo hizo caer sentado sobre una silla.

—¿A dónde mierda crees que vas? ¿Acaso te dije que había terminado? —Yurio seguía increíblemente molesto, pero no le importaba, solo quería ir con su amado.

—Dices que Yuuri está llorando, debo ir con él —respondió agitado. Se zafó del agarre para subir las escaleras; no le importaba lo que Yurio dijese, necesitaba ver a Yuuri.

—¿A decir qué? ¿Que eres un imbécil que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere? —Escuchó el insulto desde abajo, pero aun así lo ignoró, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la habitación de su novio.

Entró en silencio, esperando encontrarlo despierto, solo para ver que ya se había acostado, acurrucado bajo las mantas y abrazando una almohada.

Se acercó más, pudo ver que en su rostro había claros signos de que había estado llorando y se le apretó el estómago con esa imagen. Saber que era su culpa era desesperante.

Acarició su mejilla con cuidado, pero no lo despertó. Se veía tan cansado que solo lo arropó, dejando un beso en su frente y sintiendo un apretón en su pecho cuando Yuuri murmuró su nombre. 

Salió de la habitación sintiéndose desolado y bajó para volver a reunirse con Yurio.

—¿Ya tienes lo que querías, imbécil? Nunca escuchas a nadie.

—Ya deja de insultarme, cometí un error y necesito enmendarlo. Yuuri no es un juguete para mí, es la persona que amo.

—Tienes una forma muy curiosa de demostrarlo —respondió Yurio con acidez —. No te atrevas a acercarte a él ahora a pedirle perdón y lloriquear. Al menos por un día déjalo en paz, es tu culpa que esté así y creo que lo mejor es que descanse de ti, le vendría bien no ver tu cara de idiota aunque sea por hoy. 

—Pero necesito enmendar esto, Yura...

—Tú lo quieres TODO. Se ha tratado de lo que tú quieres desde que llegaste a Rusia, todos tenían que girar en torno a tu pataleta de crío y ya he tenido suficiente, se supone que el adolescente soy yo —gruñó Yurio, sentándose en una de las sillas y viéndose al fin más calmado—. Ahora piensa en tu novio, que es lo más decente que podrías haber traído a casa, pero eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta. Detesto ver a la gente llorar y no quiero presenciarlo de nuevo, así que haz algo. O eres directo de una vez con él y le dices que no lo amas o te aclaras, qué sé yo. 

—Sí lo amo, solo no he podido decírselo... pasaron cosas y cuando estuve listo me llamaste y simplemente no pude… —intentaba justificarse de alguna forma. Sentía la desesperación de querer estar al lado de Yuuri, abrazarlo y pedirle perdón. Pero Yura tenía razón, había sido de lo peor y ahora debía darle un espacio, pensar en cómo enmendar todo lo que había hecho.

—Tú no lo amas, no creas que soy idiota —replicó Yurio aún con el enojo en la voz.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! No tienes idea lo que siento por él. Yuuri me encontró y me trajo de vuelta a la vida. Desde el minuto en que lo vi no pude despegarme de él a pesar de lo mucho que intenté poner un muro entre ambos; me hizo ver las cosas y conocerlas como jamás había visto en la vida, ya no puedo vivir sin él.

—Yo qué sé, lo siento, pero no creo que lo ames y puedo decírtelo porque sé cómo es el amor. He visto la forma en que es el viejo con mamá. Eso es amor, Víctor —Yurio era implacable.

—Espera... ¿Cómo sabes que Yuuri es mi sumiso? —No olvidaría ese detalle que tanto lo intrigaba.

Por primera vez, vio un gesto incómodo en su hermano: un sonrojo tenue pareció llegar a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada antes de enfocarlo con violencia.

—Si no fueras tan estúpido y descuidado como para dejarlo atado en tu pieza a plena luz del día no me habría dado cuenta. ¿Y así me dices que lo amas? 

—Yo... Yura… —no sabía qué decir, estaba completamente desarmado, sintiéndose asqueroso y la peor persona del mundo.

Sujetó su cabeza con las manos. Tenía ganas de llorar por la angustia, pensar en lo que le había hecho a Yuuri era imperdonable para él; después de todo lo que su novio había hecho por él, y resulta que lo había tratado de la peor forma.

—Creo que deberías pensar bien en qué es lo que quieres antes de hacer algo más —Yurio rompió el silencio.

—Quiero a Yuuri en mi vida... no puedo estar sin él.

—Como digas, será mejor que cenemos —Yurio se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina, deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación—. Deja a Yuuri en paz por hoy, aclárate y actúa de una vez.

Se sentía miserable. Contuvo el impulso de correr a la habitación de Yuuri; debía darle el espacio que necesitaba, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y quedarse a su lado, pedirle perdón y una nueva oportunidad. 

Pero a la mañana siguiente no pudo hacer nada: su madre se acercó para pedirle que la acompañara a una clínica homeopática que quedaba en Moscú, por lo que tendrían que salir de la ciudad por al menos dos días. Adrik no podía acompañarla porque estaba trabajando y cuando iba a preguntarle a Yuuri si podía ir con ellos, Yura lo interrumpió alegando que no interrumpirían sus clases de cocina de ninguna manera.

Así que tuvo que irse. Hizo una mochila pequeña con un nudo en el estómago porque no había sido capaz de arreglar las cosas con Yuuri y es que no podía dejar a su mamá sola para ir a la dichosa clínica, eso estaba fuera de discusión.

—Llámame por cualquier cosa que necesites, ¿sí? Trataré de volver lo antes posible —había ido a la pieza de Yuuri a despedirse. Su novio estaba notablemente deprimido, sentado en la cama y evitando su mirada—. Te escribiré al llegar.

—No te preocupes, estaré con Yurio —murmuró Yuuri. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a hablarle así? Fue como una punzada al corazón, y no dudó en acercarse al japonés, arrodillándose frente a él. 

—Lamento mucho dejarte solo, pero debo acompañar a mi mamá —acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Pensó que Yuuri se apartaría pero se limitó a mirarlo con una dolorosa expresión—, volveré pronto aquí y podremos conversar, ¿está bien? Tengo que hablar muchas cosas contigo...

—También debo decirte cosas... pero tienes razón, mejor hablemos cuando vuelvas. Cuida mucho de Polya, está nerviosa porque no le gustan mucho los aviones —la expresión de Yuuri era más seria, al menos no estaba ese dolor en sus ojos.

—Lo haré —respondió Víctor más tranquilo. Tomó la mano de su novio para depositar un beso en su dorso—. ¿Puedo darte un beso de despedida? 

Yuuri abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición; ese último tiempo lo había tratado de forma imperdonable, simplemente no le preguntaba nada y solo se enfocaba en su necesidad de controlarlo todo... pero ver esa expresión le hizo entender lo horrible que había sido y estaba desesperado por enmendarlo. Yuuri se merecía mucho más.

—E-está bien —murmuró Yuuri un tanto receloso.

Se alzó un poco hacia él, tomando su mejilla con cariño para besarlo lentamente en la boca, sintiendo esa calidez tierna de sus labios como si estuviese dándole un poco más de vida. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de mil emociones que daban vueltas por su cuerpo.

—Cuídate mucho, recuerda que eres mi tesoro —murmuró cuando soltó el beso.

—Lo haré —respondió Yuuri con los ojos llorosos.

Esa imagen se quedaría grabada en su mente durante todo el viaje a Moscú y por el resto de los días que le quedaban en Rusia.

El reloj seguía avanzando, solo que él aún no lo sabía.

_______________------------------____________________-

Esa forma tan dolorosamente especial en que Víctor se había despedido hace tres días seguía afectándole, bastaba con recordar ese suave beso para que sus ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas.

Fue como si su Víctor hubiese vuelto, el Víctor juguetón y adorable, que lo protegía como si fuese lo más preciado para él y lo llenaba de mimos cada vez que podía. Sentía que había vuelto a ver un atisbo de él y eso le dolía, porque sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Ese día llegaría Otabek. Ya había hablado por Whatsapp con el kazajo y le había enviado la dirección, lo estaba esperando con el desayuno listo, ansioso por su llegada.

El vuelo era para dentro de dos días, pero Otabek había insistido en llegar allí lo antes posible, argumentando que se quedaría en un hostal cercano durante la noche, pero cambiando de opción ante la sugerencia de Adrik de que se quedase allí.

Yuuri se había acercado a Adrik el día anterior, diciendo que iría un amigo de la pastelería a la ciudad y que pasaría el día con él. Cuando el ruso preguntó por la estadía, Yuuri desvió el tema; no se sentía listo para decir que se iría a pesar de que el reloj avanzaba, por lo que solo mencionó que estaría allí por dos días.

Bastó con mencionarlo para que Adrik ofreciera una de las habitaciones, diciendo: "Todo amigo de Yuuri es mi amigo también".

Estaba terminando de cocinar las tostadas francesas cuando escuchó el timbre. Debía cocerse la última tostada antes de ir, por lo que Adrik fue a abrir la puerta.

—¡Hola! Vienes a ver a Yuuri, ¿cierto? —La voz animada de Adrik llegó desde la sala. Yurio se dirigió allá curioso, no se había dado el tiempo de mencionarle a Yurio sobre Ota-kun, y es que el adolescente era tan perspicaz que temía terminar contándole sobre su vuelta a Japón. 

—¿Quién me busca? —preguntó Yurio ya casi en la puerta. 

Apagó el fuego dejando la tostada a medio hacer. Esperaba que el ruso no tratara mal a su invitado, sabía lo complicado que Yurio podía llegar a ser.

—Hola, mi nombre es Otabek Altin —la voz de Ota-kun se escuchó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

Llegó hasta la puerta y lo primero que notó fue la mirada de Yurio. Parecía estar analizando al kazajo, el cual lucía tan inexpresivo como siempre.

—¡Ota-kun! —Ni él mismo se esperaba lanzarse a sus brazos, pero una vez lo hizo, se aferró con fuerza, sintiendo el agradable aroma de su amigo inundar su nariz. Ver a una persona amistosa después de tanto tiempo era algo que anhelaba tanto que casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo, sintiendo los fuertes brazos del kazajo estrecharlo—. Te extrañé...

—Yo también, Yuuri-senpai —respondió el kazajo. Se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrado a los abrazos por la rigidez de su cuerpo, pero la voz sonaba mucho más cálida de lo normal.

—Ok, quedó claro que se extrañan, muy bonito todo —sintió los brazos de Adrik separándolos. El ruso hizo un movimiento extraño con el cuerpo, como si se estuviera poniendo entre los dos—. ¿Por qué no pasamos a desayunar y nos cuentas un poco más de ti, Otabek?

Soltó un bufido ante eso, Adrik a veces le recordaba a Víctor por lo celoso que era.

—Claro, muchas gracias por permitirme quedarme en su casa, señor Plisetsky —respondió Otabek con educación, lanzando una rápida mirada a Yurio en el camino—, espero no ser una molestia.

Fueron a la mesa del comedor. Yuuri tomó su maleta para dejarla en la sala de estar, después le mostraría su habitación.

Al volver, vio que Yurio estaba llevando las cosas a la mesa con la ayuda de Otabek; le resultó extraño que el ruso no le gritara, pero no le dio vueltas al asunto.

Se sentaron a comer a la mesa. Adrik parecía estar en modo interrogatorio, no dejaba de bombardear a Otabek con preguntas sobre su vida en Japón o cómo eran Víctor y Yuuri en el trabajo. Le hacía gracia al ver las escuetas respuestas que el kazajo daba.

—Ya para, viejo, pareces un policía —interrumpió Yurio en la última pregunta —. Déjalo respirar.

—No te preocupes, en verdad no me molesta —la voz pausada de Otabek pareció llamar la atención de Yurio. Compartieron una extraña mirada antes de que Adrik carraspeara.

—¿Quieres que te muestre tu habitación? —El ruso se puso de pie excesivamente animado, lanzando una mirada a Yuuri como pidiendo ayuda, solo que no entendía qué rayos estaba pensando Adrik esta vez.

—Claro —se pusieron de pie. Yuuri fue en busca de la maleta y la llevó al segundo piso, seguido por los tres hombres. Podía escuchar a Otabek hablando con Yurio a su espalda.

Su habitación estaría entre la de Yurio y la de él mismo. Dejó la maleta en la entrada mientras Otabek se paraba a su lado.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes pedirlo, estaré abajo en mi estudio —Adrik sonrió con calidez para luego mirar a Yurio—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Piérdete, vejestorio, estoy ocupado —respondió Yurio con acidez, sacándole un puchero a su padre—. Tenemos planes con Yuuri.

Adrik se alejó, lanzando una última mirada a Otabek el cual seguía tan serio como siempre y dejándolos a los tres solos.

—¿Tenemos planes? —preguntó entonces.

—¿No vas a sacar a tu amigo por la ciudad? —puntualizó Yurio, apoyándose en el borde de la puerta con rostro desinteresado—. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres?

Cierto, Otabek había hecho el esfuerzo por ir a buscarlo. Podría estar en Moscú con su familia, pero había decidido ir por él, un gesto que sabía siempre se lo debería. Al menos podían aprovechar de hacer un poco de turismo.

—¿Quieres salir? Quisiera aprovechar para comprar un recuerdo para Phichit-kun —miró a Otabek un poco ilusionado por la idea de salir, en su estancia en Rusia apenas había salido de la casa. Recibió un amago de sonrisa en respuesta.

—Me gustaría —Otabek volvió a mirar a Yurio—. ¿Nos acompañarás, cierto? Yuuri tampoco conoce la ciudad.

—Por supuesto que sí, no tengo ganas de que el cerdo se pierda por ahí para tener que ir a buscarlo luego —respondió Yurio con una expresión que casi parecía una sonrisa—, iré a hablar con mi mamá antes, los espero abajo.

El ruso salió de la habitación, dejándolos en un silencio cómodo.

—¿Cómo estuvo la boda? —preguntó intentando romper el hielo. Otabek seguía mirando la puerta con gesto pensativo.

—La comida era terrible, pero al menos mi hermana se veía feliz —respondió el kazajo encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Siento mucho que tengas que venir hasta aquí —se mordió el labio nervioso —, no quería causarte molestias.

—No eres una molestia; además, estaba cerca —puntualizó Otabek—. ¿Cómo estás? 

El tono de esa pregunta le indicó que era mucho más profunda de lo que parecía y con un suspiro se encogió de hombros.

—Es complicado, no sé qué decirte —se abrazó un poco a sí mismo en un intento de darse más valor—. No le he dicho a nadie que me voy aún, planeo hacerlo esta noche.

—¿Dónde está Nikiforov? —La forma en que pronunció su nombre, más seco de lo normal, demostraba que no era una persona de su agrado y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable.

—No la tomes contra él, estaba pasando por un momento difícil... —la mirada de Otabek se volvió un poco más dura después de decir eso.

—Lo siento, Yuuri, me está costando mucho no tomarla con él, solo un tonto te haría sentir así. 

—No puedes obligar a nadie a amar, Ota-kun.

—No, pero si estabas así de roto significa que no te ha tratado bien, eso es inaceptable considerando que tú lo trajiste con su familia —al parecer, Otabek no daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que desistió.

—Solo quiero distraerme un poco, hablaré con Adrik y Yurio por la noche. Se supone que hoy en la tarde Víctor volverá con su mamá, están en Moscú por un tratamiento homeopático que querían probar, debían volver ayer pero Polya quiso ir a ver a unos familiares.

—Ok, trataré de no romperle la cara, solo porque su hermano me agradó —Otabek desvió la mirada.

Le lanzó una mirada suspicaz ante ese comentario.

—No creas que no noté tus miradas en el almuerzo, contrólate. Adrik es muy celoso de sus hijos.

—Yo no he mirado a nadie, no sé de qué me hablas —el kazajo respondió con la misma neutralidad de siempre y encogiéndose de hombros salió de la habitación.

Yurio los estaba esperando en el primer piso. Se había abrigado para salir y tenía a Potya en sus brazos, llenándola de mimos.

—Ya estamos listos. ¿A dónde iremos? 

—Por ahí —respondió Yurio lacónico.

Salieron de casa luego de despedirse de Adrik, el cual volvió a rastrear a Otabek con la mirada. Hacía dos días que no nevaba, por lo que las calles estaban más despejadas de nieve. Pasearon por la ciudad en dirección a un centro comercial cercano.

Yurio y Otabek rápidamente congeniaron, fue realmente inesperado para él ya que sabía que el carácter el ruso era bastante complicado, sumándole a que Otabek rara vez decía más de cuatro palabras en una línea. Pero al parecer esa combinación de carácter era justo lo que ellos necesitaban y pronto comenzaron a hablar de cocina y programas de televisión, muchas veces ni siquiera notaban cuando comenzaban a hablar en ruso.

No pasó mucho para que comenzara a sentirse como el tercero en discordia, menos cuando el kazajo mencionó su afición por las motos, provocando una exclamación de admiración en Yurio que los hizo sumergirse en una detallada conversación sobre los tipos de motos y lo geniales que eran.

—Si alguna vez vas a Japón puedo mostrártela, junté dinero desde que salí de la escuela de gastronomía para comprarla —a pesar de que su voz seguía resultando tan tranquila como siempre, Yuuri podía notar lo feliz que estaba su amigo. En parte se sentía aliviado, en ese momento, él estaba demasiado deprimido como para socializar, al menos así Otabek no se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Me encantaría, siempre he querido andar en una, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad —Yurio sonrió ante la propuesta. Se guardó el pensamiento de que se veía adorable de esa forma, no quería recibir una de sus famosas patadas.

Llegaron al centro comercial. Yuuri aprovechó de comprar recuerdos para Phichit, Chris e incluso Seung. Se entretuvo buscando regalos para su familia, podía guardarlos para entregárselos cuando viajara o simplemente los enviaría por correo una vez llegase a Tokio.

Cuando llegaron a una tienda de motos, soltó un suspiro de cansancio, sabía que no vería allí nada que le interesase o entendiese.

Miró en todas direcciones antes de verse arrastrado por la parejita a la tienda, vislumbró una tienda al final del pasillo que le interesó de inmediato, esperaba que al menos hablaran en inglés.

—Entren ustedes, iré a una tienda más allá y volveré a buscarlos —los nuevos amigos asintieron a la vez, sin oponer resistencia a su pedido y entrando de inmediato a preguntar por alguna cosa que vieron.

Se dirigió al fondo del pasillo un tanto nervioso. El ver esa tienda le dio una idea, su lado masoquista emocional sabía que quería despedirse de Víctor de alguna forma y no dudó en seguir esa corazonada.

Era la única parte de ellos que no estaba del todo rota. Quería aferrarse por última vez a su amado, despedirse con ese recuerdo y seguir adelante, al menos así sería él quien disfrutaría esa velada.

Ya tenía un plan en mente.

La sex shop estaba vacía, por suerte. Apenas entró, preguntó algo en inglés y al ver que le entendían se relajó, buscando rápidamente lo que quería y encontrándolo en una alta estantería.

Se apresuró a comprarlo, no quería que Otabek y Yurio lo buscasen allí porque sería demasiado vergonzoso para él, así que escogió rápido el modelo y material antes de irse de allí lo más rápido posible.

Con esa compra se había quedado casi desfinanciado. Habían sido demasiados los gastos en Rusia y sumándole a los pasajes de avión, su cuenta de ahorros había quedado prácticamente en cero, lo que significaba que tendría que trabajar un par de años más para poder llegar a donde estaba al principio.

Soltó un suspiro, no importaba. Lo había hecho por amor a Víctor y a pesar de que este no lo había amado de vuelta, al menos se había reunido con su familia y habían arreglado las cosas, el objetivo general estaba logrado.

Terminadas las compras y el turismo volvieron a casa. Ya era tarde, por lo que apenas llegaron, Adrik los estaba esperando con cara de hambre.

—¡Al fin llegaron! Muero de hambre —se lamentó el ruso acariciando su estómago.

—Si tienes hambre, cocina —Yurio volvió a su actitud mordaz, dejando las compras sobre la mesa. Había comprado una polera negra con un tigre en medio, entre otras cosas. 

—¿Por qué cocinaría si hay cuatro cocineros en casa? —Adrik se acercó a Yuuri, abrazándolo por los hombros—. ¿Qué harás de rico hoy?

—Nada, me toca a mí cocinar, el cerdo irá a su pieza a descansar —declaró Yurio tajante.

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —se ofreció Otabek ante la mirada espantada de Adrik.

—Tienes que hacer algo, Yuuri —susurró el ruso en su oído aprovechando que los otros estaban sacando las compras de las bolsas—, no los dejes solos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó risueño ante el infantil comportamiento de Adrik.

En ese momento escuchó unos pasos en la escalera, Víctor había bajado con cara de sueño. Sus ojos se dirigieron al kazajo y la sorpresa rápidamente inundó su cara.

—¿Otabek?

—Hola, Víctor —su tono era ligeramente más seco, pero por lo demás no demostraba enojo. Yuuri lo agradeció en silencio.

—No esperaba verte aquí —Víctor se acercó a saludarlo, aún sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vino a Rusia por la boda de su hermana, se quedará aquí por unos días —intervino Yuuri. Miró a Otabek—. Vas a ayudar a Yurio en la cocina, ¿no? 

El kazajo asintió, dando una última mirada a Víctor antes de dirigirse a la cocina con Yurio. 

—Necesito hablar algo contigo —mencionó Yuuri. Vio de reojo cómo Adrik se retiraba silenciosamente a su estudio, dejándolos solos en el comedor—. ¿Podemos hablar después de la cena?

—Claro... —Víctor se veía nervioso. Lo miraba muy fijamente de una forma que logró provocarle un escalofrío—. ¿Cómo te fue? Cuando volvimos, papá solo me dijo que habías salido con un amigo, pero pensé que hablaba de un amigo de Yurio.

—Bien. ¿Cómo le fue a Polya?

—Va a comenzar un tratamiento allí también, es mucho menos dañino que la quimio porque es natural, así que está entusiasmada —Víctor volvía a hacer esa mueca de incomodidad, mirando hacia el piso como avergonzado—. Me alegro de que lo pasaras bien, te extrañé mucho estos días que no te vi.

Estuvo a punto de decir que él también, que solo quería abrazarlo y olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, que tal vez si conversaban podría solucionarlo.

Pero no había solución a la falta de amor de Víctor.

—Iré a ayudar en la cena —murmuró antes de irse. 

\------------_________-----------_____________-----------

La cena pasó amena. Otabek cayó de inmediato bien a la familia, su mamá no había dejado de preguntarle cosas, encantada de ver que se llevara bien con Yura.

Cuando el tiempo de recoger la mesa llegó, tanto su hermano como el kazajo se encargaron, enfrascados en su propia conversación, por lo que Yuuri con un gesto le indicó la escalera.

Llegaron a la habitación de Yuuri, el cual cerró la puerta con delicadeza, como evitando hacer algún sonido. El ambiente estaba cargado de privacidad.

—Yuuri... —empezó. Quería decirle tantas cosas, debía empezar a enmendar todos los errores que había cometido desde que había llegado a Rusia.

Pero un gesto de Yuuri lo hizo callar.

—Por favor, primero escúchame a mí —dijo Yuuri con seriedad—. Necesito pedirte algo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Si Yuuri le pedía la luna ahora, se la bajaría como sea. Después de lo imbécil que había sido no veía otra forma de actuar.

—¿Mañana estarás ocupado? —El japonés tocaba sus manos nervioso. Parecía que le estaba costando encontrar las palabras, por lo que no dudó en acercarse un poco más a él.

—No tengo nada planeado. 

—Bien... puedes... ¿puedes dejar la tarde para los dos? Necesito que me acompañes a una parte... —no lo miraba a los ojos y el hecho de que no reaccionara a su cercanía estaba comenzando a llenarlo de miedo.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe?

—Mañana te diré... solo quería pedirte eso —Yuuri hizo amago de alejarse, por lo que lo tomó de la mano evitando que se fuera.

—Necesitamos hablar, Yuuri, por favor —estaba sintiendo esa desesperación recorrer su cuerpo. Sentir esa distancia de él no era algo que pudiese soportar tan fácilmente—, quiero pedirte perdón...

—Víctor, no quiero hablar ahora —lo frenó Yuuri. Su expresión seria se veía repentinamente vulnerable, como si mantener esa posición le costara muchísimo—. Hablemos mañana, después de que me acompañes, por favor.

—Pero... —intentó insistir, pero ver ese gesto de incomodidad en Yuuri logró hacerlo callar.

—Por favor, Víctor. Solo dejémoslo para mañana, estoy muy cansado porque estuve todo el día afuera con Ota-kun y Yurio, solo quiero dormir.

—Está bien —murmuró Víctor. Tenía ganas de llorar, sabía que él era el culpable de lo que estaba pasando con Yuuri y no tenía idea cómo enmendarlo.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de que quería tener a su Yuuri de vuelta, quería proteger lo que tenían y solucionar las cosas.

—Iré a hablar una cosa con Adrik, buenas noches —Yuuri ni siquiera lo miró cuando hizo amago de irse.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo? —preguntó cuando el japonés ya estaba en la puerta—. Solo dormir, te extrañé tanto estos días...

Yuuri se detuvo en la puerta, girándose a mirarlo mientras se mordía el labio indeciso, sin saber que tenía su corazón en la mano.

—Está bien, iré a tu habitación cuando termine de hablar.

Sin esperar respuesta, Yuuri salió de la habitación.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

______------------------____________________------------______

Tocó la puerta del dormitorio, sintiéndose casi nauseabundo de los nervios.

Sabía que sería más delicado decirle a Yurio que se iría, pero pensar que se despediría de Polya y Adrik también era doloroso, porque probablemente no los volvería a ver.

—Pase —la voz de Polya sonó tras la puerta. Entró lentamente a la habitación.

Le sonrieron al verlo entrar, estaban recostados sobre la cama viendo Orgullo y prejuicio, luciendo como el matrimonio feliz que eran.

—Siento que sea tan tarde, pero necesito decirles algo —respiró hondo, lo mejor era ir de inmediato al grano—. Pasado mañana volveré a Japón junto a Otabek.

El matrimonio se veía sorprendido, era claro que no se esperaban ese anuncio, mucho menos tan encima de la fecha.

—Oh... Yuuri... —Polya habló al fin—. Es un poco repentino, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?

—Es que fue algo muy rápido, aprovecharé que Otabek vino para viajar con él... ya no puedo seguir tomándome más días libres en el trabajo —se excusó. En parte era verdad, había tomado sus tres semanas de vacaciones, pero ya había pasado ese tiempo. Cada día que se tomaba extra, era un día sin sueldo, lo que significaba que al volver estaría un poco... complicado monetariamente hablando.

Sobre todo si consideraba que había gastado todos sus ahorros en Rusia.

—Yuuri, si te hemos hecho sentir incómodo o algo así... —Polya se veía afligida y eso logró conmoverlo. Se acercó a su lado de la cama para sentarse donde siempre solía hacerlo cuando la visitaba.

—No es nada de eso, no se preocupe, Polya —le regaló una sonrisa que debió parecer triste. En ese mes que estuvo en Rusia se había encariñado tanto con ella, de alguna forma le recordaba a Minako, solo que más dulce—. Es solo que es hora de que vuelva a Tokio, mi trabajo me espera.

—¿Eso significa que Víctor también se irá, cierto? —preguntó Adrik—. Es un ingrato, hoy conversamos y ni siquiera me lo dijo.

—Ah... bueno, el caso es que viajaré solo, aún no le digo a Víctor —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia las cortinas—, ustedes saben cómo es... mañana hablaré con él. 

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? —preguntó Polya con delicadeza.

—N-nada, todo está bien —mierda, le dolía mentirle así a la cara, pero sabía que no debía contarles sus problemas a los padres de su novio—. Víctor se quedará con ustedes, no se preocupen.

Las miradas que recibió le decían que sí lo estaban, pero con un último suspiro Yuuri se levantó.

—Solo quería avisarles, el avión saldrá pasado mañana a la una, me iré por la mañana junto a Ota-kun.

—Iré a dejarlos al aeropuerto. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Yuuri —Adrik le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante, se notaba que no quería que se fuera, pero la decisión ya estaba tomada—. ¿Le dijiste a Yura?

—Lo mejor será decirle mañana, ahora está conversando con Otabek en su habitación —respondió evasivo, dirigiendo una última sonrisa caminó hasta la puerta—. Buenas noches.

—Espera, ¿dijiste en su habitación? —preguntó Adrik alarmado.

Cerró la puerta antes de que se le escapara una risa. El ruso seguía siendo tan sobreprotector como siempre.

Lo mejor sería ir donde Víctor, sabía que debía atesorar cada minuto que le quedaba a su lado.

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Sí, este capítulo viene un poco antes de lo normal, me estaba quedando muy largo y sentí que debía dividirlo, el siguiente si o sí es el ultimo del arco de Rusia, siento tenerlos en la tensión 


	37. Corazón que se esconde

Cuando despertó por la mañana Yuuri ya no estaba a su lado. 

Se sentó en la cama buscándolo por la habitación, pero al parecer ya se había ido; la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior ya no estaba sobre la silla y podía ver que incluso había ordenado su maleta antes de irse.

Soltó un suspiro, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas. Ese día Yuuri quería que lo acompañase a alguna parte y se moría de curiosidad por saber dónde lo llevaría. Quería asegurarse de ser la perfecta compañía para su novio, ya que no había sido capaz de comportarse como un ser humano decente el último mes.

Se levantó con renovada energía. Tenía que enmendar tantas cosas en el camino, incluyendo su relación con Yuuri. Lo mejor sería ir a ver cómo estaba su mamá primero, esperaría a que su novio estuviese listo para salir.

Pasó el resto de la mañana en la sala de estar con su madre. La acompañó a ver las primeras películas de Harry Potter y cuando ya estaba por empezar El prisionero de Azkaban, Yuuri llegó a buscarlo.

—Volveré más tarde, Yuuri y yo tenemos que salir —se despidió de su mamá y, para su sorpresa, su novio se dirigió al segundo piso.

Lo alcanzó cuando ya estaba en su habitación. Yuuri estaba echando algo en una mochila por lo que se acercó curioso.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Yuuri se mordió el labio antes de responder, mirándolo de reojo con indecisión.

—Víctor, yo... necesito que hagas algo por mí —Yuuri se plantó frente a él. Había algo en su rostro que parecía roto. Se acercó con la intención de abrazarlo, pero Yuuri volvió a frenarlo con un gesto de su mano—. De verdad te necesito en este momento.

—Yo también te necesito, no tienes idea de todo lo que quiero decirte, Yuuri… —se apresuró a contestar, con la esperanza de poder al fin conversar y solucionar las cosas, así tuviese que pedirle perdón mil veces.

—Solo escúchame... he estado para ti este último tiempo, tanto como tu novio como tu sumiso —comenzó Yuuri. Si tan solo su voz no estuviera un poco temblorosa se habría sentido más tranquilo—, pero ahora soy yo quien te necesita. Víctor... Por favor... necesito al menos por un día, no pensar en absolutamente nada.

El japonés volvió a buscar algo en su mochila, sacando un objeto. Con solo verlo se le apretó el estómago, algo parecido a la angustia atenazándose en su cuerpo, comprendiendo al fin lo que quería Yuuri.

—Yuuri... creo que tenemos que hablar antes —la máscara para aislamiento parecía resaltar de forma terrible entre los dos—. Lo que hice antes no estuvo bien, no debí descargarme así con tu cuerpo; rompí esa parte sana de nuestra relación y no estuvo bien, tenemos que hablar antes de volver a hacerlo...

—Yo lo hice por ti —respondió Yuuri. El nipón bajó el rostro, podía ver lo tenso que estaba y solo quería relajarlo—. Yo estuve para ti de esa forma cuando lo necesitabas; ahora lo necesito yo, por favor, Vitya... Solo necesito apagar mi cerebro por un momento. Necesito que mi Amo tome control de mí, aunque sea por un momento. No quiero pensar, decidir o conversar nada teniendo la mente y el corazón de esta forma.

De alguna forma lo entendía, porque él mismo había pasado por eso. Comprendía la desesperante necesidad de tener el control y para Yuuri era lo mismo, solo que él necesitaba cederlo. Una idea que hubiese sido buena si no fuera porque su relación ahora era de todo menos firme; parecía que todo se estaba tambaleando a su alrededor en ese momento, el mal presentimiento que lo seguía desde el día anterior lo atenazaba cada vez más fuerte.

¿Qué podía hacer? Yuuri le había pedido solo una cosa en toda su estadía en Rusia y después de cómo se había comportado, ¿cómo podía negárselo? 

—Yuuri, quiero disculparme antes por...

—Por favor no hables —cortó Yuuri—. De verdad... después de volver podemos hablar todo lo que quieras, pero ahora mismo solo quiero sentirte cerca de mí. Es lo único que pido, Víctor, por favor.

El silencio que vino después de eso fue tan denso que casi podía tocarlo. Ver esa mirada sincera y necesitada en los ojos de Yuuri, la culpa desesperante de todo lo que había hecho carcomiéndolo y la necesidad de querer protegerlo, de darle cualquier cosa que quisiera lo llevó a responder al fin.

—Te llevaré a un lugar que conozco.

___________----------------________________----------______

La habitación del motel estaba perfectamente ambientada para lo que quería.

Agradecía al cielo que fuera un establecimiento más privado. En su país la homosexualidad no era algo para tomar a la ligera, por lo que Víctor conocía bien los lugares a los que podía frecuentar y cuáles no. Ser un viejo amigo del dueño tenía sus ventajas.

Existían distintos ambientes, como en la mayoría de los moteles, pero no dudó en pedir la habitación BDSM, por obvias razones.

Apenas entró allí, Yuuri se dirigió derecho a la cama, sacándose la mochila para vaciar el contenido en ella.

Se acercó a él con gesto dubitativo. Yuuri había pensado en todo, porque además de la máscara aislante tenía lubricante, condones y una cuerda bastante larga.

—Eso no será necesario, podemos usar la reja junto a la cama si quieres —intentó sonar lo más amable posible, quería estar allí para Yuuri y brindarle todo lo que quisiera.

Yuuri lo miró y su expresión casi le recordó la forma en que le hacía pucheros. 

—No quiero decidir... 

—Está bien, yo tomaré el control —se acercó a su novio, rodeando su mejilla con sus manos y depositando un beso en su frente—. Solo sigue llamándome por mi nombre... Esto será para tu placer, tú solo déjate llevar y sígueme.

Sentir el abrazo tímido de Yuuri rodeándolo lo hizo estrecharlo con más fuerza, porque por Dios, extrañaba tanto el tacto dulce de su amado. Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo, aunque sea por un momento...

—Quiero que te saques la ropa y te sientes en la cama.

Yuuri comenzó a sacarse la polera mientras él tomaba los objetos en la cama.

Una máscara aislante... Sintió el tacto del material; parecía estar hecho de algo parecido al cuero, la parte de los ojos y los oídos estaba acolchada y por lo que podía ver tenía un abrebocas.

Se mordió el labio indeciso. Era un salto de confianza utilizarlo: Yuuri estaría completamente fuera de sus sentidos; no podría ver, hablar, ni escuchar nada. 

—¿Confías en mí, Yuuri? —preguntó mientras lo veía acomodarse en la cama.

—Con todo mi ser —murmuró Yuuri mirándolo con esa expresión vulnerable que lograba apretarle el pecho.

—Está bien —se decidió. Si iban a hacer eso, lo mejor sería que fuera placentero para Yuuri—. No podrás hablar, así que la palabra de seguridad está descartada. Si sientes que es demasiado o que necesitas parar, aplaude. Sí estás atado o no puedes aplaudir, cierra y abre tu mano dos veces. Yo estaré atento a ti, así que no te preocupes.

—Lo haré. 

—Ahora te pondré la máscara. Elegiste una que tiene abreboca así que la tensión en tu mandíbula puede tornarse molesta. 

Le puso la máscara lentamente, cuidándose de no apretarla demasiado para que el aire entrase correctamente. Una vez puesta, le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, haciendo que se recostara en el colchón.

Comenzó a deslizar sus manos con suavidad por su cuerpo. Acariciaba con todo el cariño que tenía contenido en su cuerpo, presionando con la fuerza necesaria en cada lugar que sabía que le gustaba a Yuuri. Quería sentir cómo su cuerpo se derretía bajo sus toques, sus músculos tensos relajándose ante el masaje que le estaba proporcionando.

Cuando lo sintió removerse bajo él, deslizó las manos hasta el bóxer, bajándolo con cuidado y tirándolo a cualquier parte.

Le gustaba esa parte de Yuuri. Sus nalgas eran tan suaves y respingadas; la forma en que se hundía su mano en lo blando de su piel era sumamente tentador, y no dudó un segundo más en dejar el primer azote.

El cuerpo de Yuuri se curvó un poco ante el azote. Le gustaba cómo parecía crisparse su piel cada vez que lo hacía y pronto no pudo contenerse demasiado. Sabía el ritmo de Yuuri y lo que necesitaba para entrar en ese éxtasis absoluto que significaba para ellos compartir ese intercambio de dolor y control que tanto los definía.

Comenzó esa sesión de spanking que tanto parecían necesitar, solo que esta vez estaban conectados por esa exquisita energía que solía unirlos cuando estaban en Japón, dejándose llevar por el dolor y el placer en partes iguales.

Esa piel roja y caliente... La forma en que arqueaba su espalda ante cada azote, y los sonidos ahogados por el cuero se sentían electrizantes en su piel. El cosquilleo de excitación lo recorría por completo mientras se entregaba a esa parte de él que disfrutaba de verlo colapsar.

Pronto, las nalgas de Yuuri estaban completamente rojas, de ese tono adorable que tanto le gustaba y que se sentía caliente contra su miembro cuando lo tomaba en esa posición.

Le dolía la palma de su mano por los azotes. Sabía que debía para en ese instante, Yuuri disfrutaba hasta ese punto y él no quería volver a pasarse de sus límites de dolor, menos estando tan vulnerable al usar esa máscara.

Acarició la caliente piel, deslizando sus dedos entremedio para sentir ese lugar por donde entraría más tarde. Su mano llegó pronto al miembro de Yuuri y no dudó en comenzar un suave movimiento, tomándolo desde la base y haciéndolo subir y bajar una y otra vez, tal y como sabía Yuuri disfrutaba.

Le dio vuelta de improviso, deslizando sus manos por sus caderas y enfocando su mirada en esa parte de su anatomía que tanto le fascinaba y que sin embargo no siempre ponía la atención adecuada.

Quería ver su rostro. Ver la expresión que ponía al perder el control y cómo sus mejillas enrojecían cada vez que le hacía un oral, pero Yuuri quería el aislamiento... perderse de todos sus sentidos y entregarse solo a las sensaciones, y en ese momento solo le importaba lo que Yuuri deseara, quería que disfrutara al máximo lo que le había pedido.

Se inclinó sobre él, exhalando su aliento en su miembro. El japonés se agitó y antes de meterlo a su boca, comenzó a acariciar sus testículos.

Podía ver cómo Yuuri apretaba las sábanas a su lado, expectante de lo que le haría y eso fue su impulso para terminar de envolver su miembro con la boca, sintiendo el agradable sabor de su piel en su lengua. 

Comenzó con succiones suaves, siempre masajeando sus testículos y masturbándolo lentamente. Envolvió el glande con su lengua y con un giro de su cabeza succionó, provocando un sonido de lo más obsceno y excitante, logrando que Yuuri arqueara su espalda de placer, con esos gemidos contenidos que tanto quería escuchar.

Sacó ese apetecible pene de su boca solo para comenzar a lamer, desde la base hasta la cabeza, buscando recorrer cada trozo de su piel y deleitándose de los movimientos involuntarios que hacía su Yuuri. Sabía que se estaba conteniendo para correrse porque sentía ese palpitar delicioso de su miembro, el líquido preseminal hace rato había tocado su boca.

Con una mano, tomó la muñeca de Yuuri, trazando un círculo en ella y esperando que recordara esa señal. Hacía mucho tiempo que habían establecido ese movimiento como una señal para correrse y al parecer Yuuri lo recordó, porque comenzó a mover las caderas contra su boca.

Lo tomó de la cintura para empujarlo más a la cama, deteniendo el movimiento automáticamente. Siguió succionando, lamiendo y besándolo; quería hacerlo explotar de placer, llenarse de su esencia como una prueba sólida de que estaba disfrutando lo que le estaba haciendo.

Cuando ya casi sentía su miembro palpitar con más fuerza en su boca, mordió suavemente la punta del glande buscando ese punto exacto de dolor que Yuuri tanto estaba añorando.

La respuesta fue casi inmediata. 

El sabor salado y un poco amargo inundó su garganta. Lo sostuvo de las caderas evitando que se alejara mientras tragaba la corrida de Yuuri lo mejor posible.

_________-------------------_____________--------__________---

Dentro de la máscara todo parecía ser un mundo distinto.

Como si estuviese sumergido en una realidad alterna, oprimiendo todos sus sentidos y aislado por completo del mundo. Solo estaba él ahí dentro, sintiendo cada estímulo que Víctor le provocaba.

Sus manos tibias acariciando su piel, llenándolo de masajes y logrando que relajara la tensión que le provocaba estar aislado de los sentidos.

No podía escuchar ni ver nada. El abreboca lo forzaba a tener una posición tensa en su mandíbula y pronto comenzó a doler; la forma en que debía tenerla era incómoda a pesar de estar distraído por las suaves caricias de Víctor.

Cuando el primer azote llegó, soltó un jadeo de satisfacción. Fue como si un poco de su dolor interno lograra salir al exterior en una oleada de energía. 

Eso era lo que quería. Sentir cómo se escapaba de sus manos todo el control, entregar su voluntad y cuerpo a ojos cerrados, completamente entregado a Víctor y a su deseo de poseerlo. Quería sentir y no sentir a la vez, no pensar en todas las decisiones que había tomado y en cómo debía ser firme en ellas. 

Quería sentir el dolor de Víctor y el suyo mezclados en ese compás que marcaban juntos cada vez que se encontraban. Cada azote era como un escape para su dolor, poco a poco escapando de su pecho y cuerpo y saliendo en tornados de jadeos y gemidos ahogados por la máscara. El tiempo parecía vibrar distinto dentro de él y por una vez no importaba nada, porque ahora mismo lo marcaba cada azote de Víctor.

Cuando llegó al fin a su límite de dolor, los azotes pararon. Las manos de Víctor volvieron a acariciar su piel, la cual estaría probablemente caliente y roja. Lo giró de improviso para recibirlo en su boca y provocarle un gemido desesperado.

Ya podía sentir el dolor en su mandíbula. Le estaba costando respirar debido a lo agitado que estaba y es que ese oral que Víctor le estaba haciendo parecía agitarlo de forma desesperante. Su aliento le hacía cosquillas en la piel mientras su cálida boca no tardó en hacerlo correrse, y es que no tuvo ninguna opción cuando Víctor mordió suavemente la punta de su miembro, logrando enviar una descarga eléctrica directo a su cerebro.

Intentó calmar su respiración después de esa corrida. Sentía que el aire entraba y salía de su cuerpo haciendo un ruido exagerado, probablemente porque al tener los oídos presionados por la almohadilla de la máscara, todos los sonidos que provocaba se sentían mucho más fuertes.

Sintió cómo Víctor tiraba de su mano y cintura, por lo que se sentó siguiendo su movimiento. La cama parecía hundirse a su alrededor. No sabía qué estaba planeando el ruso hasta que sintió algo duro y cálido entrando por su boca, lentamente como probando el ambiente.

No podía mover los labios al tenerlos tan firmemente abiertos, por lo que el ritmo pertenecía por completo a Víctor; entrando y saliendo suavemente, controlando el ritmo de su respiración en el camino y logrando que su cuerpo comenzara a calentarse lentamente, su miembro estaba empezando a despertar otra vez.

Las manos de Víctor sujetaron su cabeza, marcando un ritmo más acelerado entre cada intromisión. Sabía que le faltaba poco por correrse, los temblores que lo acompañaban eran una prueba de ello por lo que comenzó a calmar su respiración, intentando prepararse para recibir esa corrida tan difícil; después de todo, el factor respiración era importante para tragar lo que se venía.

De pronto, el movimiento se detuvo, su boca quedó libre nuevamente, dejándolo con ese vacío en él.

Su cuerpo se giró con fuerza. Las manos de Víctor lo habían llevado a estar inclinado sobre la cama, con el rostro hacia abajo y las caderas en alto, apuntando hacia él. Sabía lo que vendría y estaba desesperado, quería sentirlo rápido dentro de él.

Al parecer, Víctor estaba tan desesperado como él. Un húmedo dedo entró de golpe en su interior, logrando que arqueara su espalda y gimiera contra la máscara.

Siguió sintiendo esa intromisión una y otra vez, abandonándose a la sensación de los dedos de su amado. Pronto algo más grande entró en él, provocando una serie de sensaciones que lo recorrieron por completo.

Gimió cuando Víctor entró por completo en su interior, iniciando ese vaivén que lo volvía loco y que necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento; solo quería dejarse llevar por eso, sentir de alguna forma a Víctor junto a su piel, como si se pertenecieran por completo.

Estaba comenzando a coger el ritmo. Cada embestida era como una nueva oleada de placer y calor subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo como pequeñas serpientes recorriéndolo, era una sensación nueva e intensificada el vivirlo bajo la máscara a pesar del fuerte dolor que ahora sentía en su mandíbula.

Víctor volvió a detenerse. Sentía cómo se inclinaba hacia él por el roce de su piel y de pronto la máscara se movía, liberándolo de su prisión y otorgándole una bocanada de aire fresco. 

—Aún no abras los ojos, bajé la luz pero te puede molestar —la voz ronca de Víctor llegó a sus oídos como aire fresco. Sentía el sudor en toda su cabeza y las manos de Víctor acariciando su cabello y oídos. Fue un alivio el poder cerrar la boca.

Obedeció sin chistar. Veía algo de luz a través de sus párpados, pero la sensación de ceguera seguía resultando fascinante y lo demostró cuando Víctor volvió a tomarlo por las caderas y embestirlo con fuerza, gimiendo desesperado contra las sábanas. 

—Te sientes tan delicioso envolviéndome, Yuuri —a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba usar la máscara, escuchar la voz de Víctor jadeante por el deseo era un plus de no usarla.

Las embestidas siguieron cada vez más fuertes, golpeando ese lugar dulce que tanto le fascinaba y que deseaba seguir sintiendo por horas.

Podía sentir la fuerza contenida de Víctor; sus jadeos resonaban en esa habitación de motel como si fuesen en sintonía con los propios y por un momento pudo olvidarse de todo, dejarse llevar por el placer que le proporcionaba su amado y sentir esa conexión vibrante que solía unirlos.

Volvió a cambiar de posición cuando Víctor lo soltó, girando sus caderas para dejarlo de frente, esta vez introduciéndose de una estocada en su interior. Gimió fuerte ante el empuje, sobre todo porque de inmediato chocó con su próstata en un movimiento fluido y certero.

Víctor atrapó su boca en un beso necesitado y no dudó en corresponderle, comenzando a abrir lentamente los ojos para verlo.

Cada embestida era más fuerte que la anterior. El ritmo salvaje y duro se mantenía implacable contra sus caderas y gimió de deseo al sentir las uñas de Víctor clavándose en su cintura. Aún veía borroso por culpa de la presión que había ejercido la máscara, pero sentir los labios de Víctor contra él era más que suficiente, sobre todo cuando este los desvió de su boca para comenzar a dejar besos y lamidas por su cuello.

—Muérdeme... —gimió contra su oído. El movimiento de las embestidas lo hacía sonar aún más desesperado—. Déjame marcas... Vitya, más fuerte.

No sabía qué estaba pidiendo o por qué, solo quería que Víctor dejara rastros por su piel, que lo apretara tan fuerte que el dolor le recordara su presencia, la sensación infinita de estar en sus brazos.

Cada chupetón o mordida eran ondas y ondas de calor que lograron colapsarlo, dejándolo al borde cuando sintió una mordida un poco más fuerte cerca de sus pezones.

El orgasmo vino fuerte, como un remolino de energía, placer y dolor entremezclados. Solo sintió el calor desesperante en su cuerpo y cómo gimió contra Víctor, rasguñando su espalda con fuerza.

—Mierda, Yuuri —gimió Víctor, embistiendo con fuerza un par de veces más hasta unirse a su torrente de placer.

Cayó sobre él sacándole un quejido. Estaban exhaustos y colapsados. Habían hecho un desastre en la cama y no podía importarles menos, no cuando seguían conectados en esa dicha postcoital.

Las manos de Víctor se dirigieron a su rostro, girándolo hacia él para conectar sus miradas. Volvía a tener esa expresión dulce que solía estremecerlo y no dudó en acercarse más, besándolo con todo ese amor que tenía atrapado en su pecho y que sabía no podría liberar jamás.

Siguieron en esa habitación por un par de horas, entregándose una y otra vez al placer y al amor necesitado que se tenían, sintiéndose el uno al otro con fuerza. Yuuri deseaba más que nunca memorizar cada centímetro de Víctor, recordar cómo se sentía sus toques bajo su piel y la forma en que lo hacía sentir.

Sabía que esa sería la última vez.

\-------------_____________-------------___________---------

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso, aunque por primera vez sentía que era un silencio tranquilo.

Yuuri se apoyó en su hombro y durmió todo el camino a casa. Tan exhausto estaba que no despertó hasta que el taxi paró frente a la vivienda.

Entraron a la casa en silencio, aún era temprano; podía escuchar desde la cocina que Yurio y Otabek estaban conversando allí, probablemente cocinando la cena.

Siguió a Yuuri escaleras arriba. Sabía que venía el momento de conversar y le dolía el estómago de los nervios. Tenía que empezar pidiéndole perdón; había tantas cosas que quería decirle a Yuuri que de pronto volvía a ser abrumador, porque ese presentimiento extraño en su ser lo atenazaba a cada segundo.

Ya en la habitación, Yuuri se sentó en la cama soltando un suspiro de cansancio. La mochila había caído al suelo junto a él y la mirada que le dirigió le hizo dar el primer impulso para comenzar la conversación.

—Yuuri... de verdad tenemos que hablar —empezó.

—Yo primero. Hay algo que debo decirte —interrumpió Yuuri. Había algo en su expresión vulnerable, como si temiera decir lo que fuera que fuese a decir. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando—. Mañana por la mañana volveré a Japón.

—¿Qué? —Se quedó estático de la impresión. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Su respiración se cortó ante la revelación.

—Mañana volveré a Japón, Otabek me acompañará —Yuuri ya no lo miraba, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

—¿Te vas?

—Realmente creo que es lo mejor, Víctor, esto... esto no da para más —volvió a recibir esa mirada transparente. Sus ojos vino tinto parecían querer atravesarlo, solo que esta vez estaba resultando increíblemente doloroso —, creo que lo mejor es que terminemos con esto, Víctor, con nuestra relación... el contrato... Todo.

El silencio que vino ante esa declaración parecía asfixiarlo. Le sorprendía que su corazón acelerado no fuese lo que se escuchase, tal vez porque ya hacía suficiente ruido al respirar como lo estaba haciendo.

—Yuuri... qué me estás diciendo —murmuró. Acercándose en un par de zancadas llegó a sus pies, arrodillándose frente a su novio para ver su rostro afligido—. Por favor, no hagas esto, escúchame primero.

—Víctor, de verdad debo regresar —Yuuri sonrió triste. No rechazó su tacto cuando tomó sus manos, solo se limitó a dar un ligero apretón—. Es lo mejor para los dos: tú debes estar con tu familia y yo debo volver a mi vida en Tokio. Mi trabajo me espera, Víctor. No me necesitas más aquí.

—¡Sí te necesito! —insistió. Jamás había estado tan asustado en su vida como en ese momento, el pánico lo recorría por completo—. No hagas esto, Yuuri, por favor... No te vayas, te juro que puedo ser mejor, no me dejes solo.

—No te atrevas a decir eso —el tono firme de Yuuri logró hacerlo callar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta que pareció crecer al ver la expresión seria del japonés—, no vuelvas a decir que te estoy dejando solo, Víctor, no te atrevas.

Se levantó de la cama, dejándolo allí y caminando hacía el closet para comenzar a sacar sus cosas. Se levantó para mirarlo con el miedo en el estómago. Sentía cómo le ardían los ojos ante lo que veía: Yuuri estaba empacando, se estaba alejando de él.

Y era su culpa. Todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa.

—Jamás has estado solo —siguió Yuuri, deteniéndose a mirarlo—. Tienes a tu familia, Víctor, por fin están reconciliados y puedes aprovechar el tiempo con ellos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado con Polya deberías agradecer el simple hecho de que estén todos vivos y juntos después de tanto tiempo. Tienes a Chris y a tus amigos de aquí, no te estoy dejando solo.

—Pero no puedo estar lejos de ti —insistió, acercándose nuevamente. Esta vez sí siendo rechazado: Yuuri dio dos pasos atrás negando con la cabeza.

—No. Tú solo tienes miedo, el miedo a estar solo ha hecho que te aferres a mí y yo solo... Estoy tan enamorado de ti que simplemente me aferré a la idea de que tal vez me amabas, pero nunca fue así —Yuuri tragó saliva, como si estuviese conteniendo el llanto—. Debes dejar ese miedo a estar solo y soltarme, Víctor.

—No puedo, Yuuri. Por favor, no te vayas, no se trata de que tenga miedo a estar solo, yo te am... —la mano de Yuuri sobre su boca terminó por interrumpirlo. Sentía el temblor de su cuerpo y casi se le escapa un sollozo al ver el rostro roto de su amado.

—No lo digas... no seas cruel conmigo. Decirme que me amas solo para que no me vaya es lo peor que podrías hacerme. Si realmente me quieres, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil; déjame ir.

—Jamás te dejaré ir, Yuuri —retiró la mano de su boca solo para depositar un beso en su palma. El temblor en su cuerpo era como un escalofrío constante —, solo dame una oportunidad. Te prometo que seré mejor, no volveré a ser un idiota contigo, lo juro.

—Basta, Víctor, de verdad... No te estoy pidiendo que cambies tu forma de ser, ¿aún no lo entiendes? —Yuuri retiró su mano del agarre—. Entendí el mensaje. Comprendo que no es posible forzar las cosas, no pidas disculpas porque no pudiste amarme porque lo entiendo, pero no me pidas que me quede a tu lado destrozándome a cada minuto.

—Escúchame, por favor —suplicó conteniendo los sollozos.

—Víctor, entiende que ya no puedo hacer esto. No puedo volver a romperme: me costó años rearmarme, aceptarme como soy y poder tener la fuerza para seguir con mis sueños. Fueron años de sufrimiento y llantos que no estoy dispuesto a repetir —Yuuri cerró los ojos, tomando aire para despejarse—. Lo siento, Vitya... De verdad te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto... pero si me quedo aquí, dejaré de amarme a mí y eso es algo que no puede volver a pasar.

Sentía cómo le ardían los ojos. Las ganas de llorar eran cada vez más fuertes y en un impulso de contenerse lo atrajo a su cuerpo, abrazándolo desesperado por el miedo de perderlo.

Una parte de él sabía que esto iba a pasar. Desde el momento en que comenzó a amar a Yuuri tenía ese miedo persistente a perderlo, a que llegara el momento en que Yuuri lo dejara y perderlo al fin... Pero nunca pensó que sería un dolor tan desgarrador.

—Por favor, no te vayas, Yuuri... no me dejes, dame una oportunidad —se separó para tomarlo de las mejillas. El japonés tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero aún no derramaba ninguna—. Sé que he sido horrible contigo, perdóname... Estaba hecho un caos en mi mente y te traté mal, nunca debí hacerlo, no debí desquitarme contigo, menos cuando fuiste tú quien me trajo a casa. Perdóname, Yuuri... por favor, no me dejes.

—Te perdono, Vitya... sé que estabas sufriendo, todos hacemos y decimos cosas que no queremos cuando estamos pasando por momentos difíciles... pero eso no cambia las cosas entre nosotros —Yuuri volvió a sonreír con tristeza—. No puedo seguir esperándote... No me necesitas aquí, solo tienes miedo de estar solo.

—No tengo miedo de estar solo, ¡tengo miedo de perderte! —Se merecía esto. Cada maldito segundo de sufrimiento se lo merecía por triplicado por cada momento en que Yuuri había sufrido por él. Sabía que tardaría años en remediarlo, pero quería hacerlo, no soportaba la idea de perder a Yuuri.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Yuuri parecía estar atravesándolo con la mirada y ya le estaba costando horrores no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

—Por favor... —suplicó otra vez.

—Víctor... de verdad tengo que irme.

—No me termines, por favor, dame una oportunidad —sentía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de derramarlas.

—No llores, tienes que ser fuerte para mí —Yuuri volvía a tener esa mirada determinada—, después de lo que he sufrido por ti, al menos concédeme eso, Víctor. No llores.

Respiró hondo intentando calmarse. Yuuri tenía razón, después de haber sido un asno con él no podía llegar y ponerse a llorar como un crío, tenía que mantener la compostura ante él.

—Si tienes que irte lo entiendo, no te voy a retener, pero... por favor, no me termines, no te rindas conmigo.

—Víctor...

—Por favor, si quieres darte un tiempo para pensar lo aceptaré, prometo que seré paciente. Pero te ruego que no termines esta relación. Sé que no te merezco después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar y que no deberías ni siquiera darme otra oportunidad... pero, por favor, Yuuri... No quiero perderte más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Yuuri se mordió el labio, titubeando. Tuvo que seguir respirando con profundidad, intentando calmar el torrente de lágrimas que amenazaba con salir de sus ojos.

—E-está bien... no terminaré con nuestra relación, pero necesito un tiempo para pensar y tomar distancia. Mañana me iré a Japón.

Con esa última declaración, Yuuri se alejó de él, saliendo de la habitación para cerrar suavemente la puerta.

Solo en ese momento se permitió llorar, sintiendo ese dolor desgarrador atravesando todo su cuerpo.

\---------______________------------_____________------

No podía dormir. Yuuri estaba a su lado, acurrucado de espaldas a él y abrazando una almohada. Sentía su respiración pausada y pacífica, pero algo le decía que tampoco estaba durmiendo.

Y no estaba errado.

Miraba hacia el techo. La oscuridad y el silencio eran dueñas de la habitación mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, rememorando todo desde el comienzo.

Recordó la sonrisa ebria de Yuuri el día que lo conoció. La forma coqueta y descarada cuando le había coqueteado y cómo su faceta tímida en el trabajo logró desarmarlo por completo.

Recordó el día en que firmaron el contrato, la entusiasta sonrisa del japonés y cómo lo había desarmado por completo con ella, llenando su vida poco a poco de una felicidad absurda y envolvente que rápidamente lo hizo caer a sus pies.

La primera vez que Yuuri lo invitó a comer katsudon... Lo hermoso que se veía suspendido... La agilidad magistral de sus manos cuando hacía mochis en Kioto y la forma en que siempre parecía tener una sonrisa especial para él.

Ese baile de pole dance que lo había dejado casi babeando por él y cómo lo había llevado a conocer cada rincón de Hasetsu, presentándolo a su familia con esa felicidad que siempre lo caracterizaba y regalándole una vez más su corazón.

Recordó la primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba y cómo su corazón parecía vibrar cada vez que lo hacía, aunque podía contarlas con los dedos de sus manos.

Lo había arruinado todo. Había roto eso tan precioso que le había entregado Yuuri, porque con solo escucharlo esa tarde sabía que había roto su corazón.

No había crimen más imperdonable para él que ese.

Se lo merecía. No tenía duda de que lo merecía, porque estando allí acostado, pensando en todo lo que había hecho Yuuri por él sabía que no había vuelta atrás, no era justificable todo lo que lo había hecho sufrir.

Yuuri lo había llevado a casa. Sin importarle nada o las cosas hirientes que le dijo, lo arrastró de vuelta a Rusia y gracias a él había logrado reconciliarse con su madre. Había sido fuerte en ese mes, encargándose de traer vida a su hogar y endulzar todo a su paso, tal y como había hecho con él. 

Debió saberlo. Debió saber que estaba arruinando todo. Podía ver justo frente a sus ojos la forma en que trataba a su familia, cómo se había preocupado de conocer bien a Yura y lograr que lo aceptara, incluso su mamá parecía estar embobada con él.

Volvió a sentir los ojos llenos de lágrimas, maldiciéndose una y otra vez por lo que había hecho.

Tenía que arreglarlo. Sabía que debía dejar a Yuuri ir, ya había sido suficiente con no haberlo respetado y amado lo suficiente. A pesar de que le dolía el estómago de solo pensar que Yuuri se iría a Japón sin él, sabía que era lo correcto.

Pero no lo dejaría así. No se rendiría con Yuuri. Entendía que lo mejor era darle su espacio y aunque sabía que no podía seguirlo de inmediato a Japón porque debía permanecer con su familia, pronto estaría de nuevo a su lado.

Solo esperaba que Yuuri lo aceptase de vuelta; que le diese una última oportunidad, aunque sabía que no se la merecía.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, envolviendo al japonés en sus brazos para dormir, hundiendo su nariz en su cabello en busca de su olor.

Sabía que pasaría tiempo antes de poder estar así otra vez.

__---------------------------_____________--------------

La mañana comenzó desde muy temprano. Se levantó en silencio, cuidando de no despertar a Víctor quien había dormido aferrándolo con fuerza toda la noche. 

A cada momento debía recordarse que estaba haciendo lo correcto. A pesar de que con cada minuto que pasaba sentía cómo su corazón se rompía un poco más, también sabía que había llegado a su límite y era hora de volver a casa.

Víctor solo tenía miedo de estar solo, por eso reaccionó así. Lo entendía, el ruso jamás se había permitido estar solo y Yuuri le había prometido jamás abandonarlo... pero había promesas que simplemente no podía cumplir.

No soportó verlo romperse así. Lo amaba tanto que escocía en su pecho y eso lo hizo ceder un poco, aunque no tenía ninguna esperanza puesta en ellos. Sabía que al principio podría ser difícil, pero Víctor se daría cuenta de que podía vivir sin él y pronto lo olvidaría. 

Se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Sabía que Yurio estaría esperándolo allí y no se equivocaba, podía escucharlo conversar con Otabek desde la escalera.

Los encontró preparando hot cakes, hablando animadamente sobre videojuegos.

Yurio no se había tomado muy bien su anuncio, parecía dolido porque no le había dicho antes y agradecía que Otabek había intervenido en la conversación. A pesar de solo llevar dos días conociéndose se habían llevado bastante bien.

—El desayuno está listo, cerdo, tardaste demasiado —reclamó Yurio apenas llegó.

Miro el reloj de la cocina. Levantó una ceja incrédulo al ver la hora.

—Son las cinco de la mañana, me levanté temprano —puntualizó—. ¿A qué hora se levantaron?

—No dormimos —respondió Yurio encogiéndose de hombros.

Dirigió una rápida mirada a Otabek y este se apresuró a explicarse.

—Nos quedamos jugando videojuegos, se nos pasó la hora —Otabek le quitó el sartén a Yurio, el cual llevaba un par de intentos fallidos al intentar dar vuelta el hot cake—. Tienes que mover mejor la muñeca.

Con un rápido movimiento lo hizo girar por completo.

—El próximo me quedará bien —respondió Yurio serio. Parecía que se lo estaba tomando personal y Yuuri a pesar de su sufrimiento interno, le causó algo de gracia.

—Me costó mucho tiempo lograr eso, siempre se me caían y en una ocasión dejé una tortilla pegada en el techo. Phichit le sacó una foto. Practiqué mucho tiempo hasta que lo logré.

Al principio estaba tan feliz de lograrlo que levantaba un puño al aire, con el tiempo se había convertido en una especie de mantra y siempre lo hacía cuando le salía bien.

Comenzó a poner la mesa mientras Otabek y Yurio cocinaban. Al rato, sintió a Víctor bajar. Entró a la cocina aún bostezando, tenía ojeras y el pelo desordenado, pero al ver a Yuuri se dirigió de inmediato a su lado.

Pensó que actuaría distante después de todo lo que se habían dicho el día anterior, pero de alguna forma su reacción había sido distinta ya que lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo de inmediato.

—No me despertaste —le dijo al oído sin soltarlo. Sintió cómo escondía su nariz en su cabello, inhalando profundamente—. Desperté y no estabas. 

—Le dije a Yurio que lo ayudaría a cocinar —intentó soltarse pero solo logró apartarse un poco porque Víctor seguía sujetándolo de la cintura—, te veías cansado, no quise despertarte.

Recibió un beso inesperado en respuesta. Tenía ganas de llorar otra vez y es que sentía que se estaba despidiendo, como si esos momentos robados fueran los últimos que fuese a tener con Víctor.

—Puaj, vayan a hacer sus cochinadas a otra parte —interrumpió Yurio, dejando un jarro de leche de forma bastante ruidosa en la mesa.

—Lo siento, Yuri —respondió Víctor desanimado.

Siguió ayudándolos a poner la mesa. La mirada de Otabek se había tornado más seria, se había dado cuenta de que miraba a Víctor mucho más molesto de lo normal.

—¿Tienes lista tu maleta? —Le preguntó intentando atraer su atención.

—Sí, ya tengo todo armado —respondió Otabek. Esperó a que Víctor y Yurio se alejaran de la cocina para preguntarle en un susurro—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Cómo se lo tomó Víctor?

—Mmm... se lo tomó... Es complicado —negó con la cabeza. Tenía ganas de llorar y sentía que si hablaba del tema terminaría por hacerlo. Carraspeó intentando relajar ese nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Pero no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

—Aún podría echarle laxante a su comida si me dejaras —murmuró Otabek.

—Estás juntándote mucho con Phichit —lo pinchó Yuuri en las costillas, sorprendiéndose al ver lo mucho que se contorsionó—. ¿Eres cosquilloso?

—Si no se lo dices a Phichit juro que no le pondré laxante a la comida —se defendió el kazajo.

—¿Quién va a ponerle laxante a la comida? —Víctor se acercó mirándolos extrañado.

Fue incómodo. Otabek entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo y sin decir nada más salió de la cocina.

—Bueno, me lo merezco —murmuró Víctor apoyándose en el mueble de cocina—. Todos están molestos conmigo.

—Víctor...

—¿Puedo ir a dejarte al aeropuerto? —preguntó entonces.

Ugh, ¿por qué se lo tenía que poner tan difícil?

—Creo que deberías quedarte en casa acompañando a Polya, no necesitas ir a dejarnos.

—Pero quiero hacerlo —insistió Víctor—, no me dejes fuera, Yuuri... Por favor.

No pudo responder porque escuchó pasos cerca y al girarse vio a Adrik entrando a la cocina.

Desvió la vista incómodo. El ruso tenía la misma costumbre de Víctor: le gustaba estar en ropa interior por las mañanas, varias veces se lo había topado así.

—¿No podías vestirte para venir? —preguntó Víctor molesto.

—¿Y tú no podías cambiar tu cara de amargado? —contraatacó Adrik—. Como sigas así vas a envejecer antes que yo. Buenos días, Yuuri.

—Buenos días —sonrió triste, iba a extrañar mucho a Adrik—, el desayuno ya está casi listo.

—Iré a buscar a Polya entonces —el ruso salió de la cocina, no sin antes alzar un poco el elástico del bóxer para marcarlo más.

Tomó el plato de hot cakes un tanto sonrojado, al menos la aparición de Adrik había logrado distraerlos un poco.

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas, siempre he pensado que te ves adorable —Víctor acarició su mejilla con tristeza. 

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?

\-------____________----------___________------------

El aeropuerto estaba tan lleno como lo estaba el día que llegó, con la diferencia que esta vez estaba mucho más acompañado.

Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dedicado Polya al despedirse. Sabía que estaba más sensible por todo lo que había pasado con Víctor, pero aún así el pensar en la despedida provocaba que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

—Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido, Yuuri. Víctor no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor —Polya lo había tomado de la mano, una sonrisa llorosa la acompañaba—. Sé que amas a mi Vitya, solo espero que cuando él llegué a Japón te cuide tanto como tú lo has cuidado.

No supo qué decir a esas palabras. Solo sonrió triste y tomó la mano de Polya entre las suyas, levantándola para dejar un beso en ella.

—Me gustó mucho conocerla, es una de las personas más inteligentes y audaces que he conocido en mi vida. Sé que es fuerte y podrá ganarle a esta enfermedad, le enviaré todas mis energías y ánimos desde Tokio.

—No te olvides de llamar, aún quiero conocer más del novio de mi hijo —Polya se veía emocionada—. Estoy tan feliz de que lo hayas encontrado.

"Si tan solo él me amara de vuelta" pensó acongojado.

Después de hacer los trámites de ingreso, fueron a la última puerta donde debían separarse de los demás. El momento de despedirse había llegado al fin.

No estaba listo para eso, a pesar de que Otabek se acercó a él, mirándolo de reojo como cuidándolo; definitivamente no estaba listo para despedirse, menos al ver la mirada de Víctor en él.

—Sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras, Yuuri. Fue un placer tenerte en nuestro hogar —Adrik fue el primero en despedirse, envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo. Sintió su aliento en su oído y el murmullo que lo acompañó haciéndole cosquillas—. Puedes llamar para lo que sea, sabes que no dejarás de contar conmigo.

Sintió un beso en su mejilla antes de que Adrik se separara de él, dirigiéndose a Otabek y dando paso a la mirada seria de Yurio.

—Espero que el avión no se estrelle —su expresión tensa demostraba que intentaba contener sus emociones. 

Yurio había tenido que ser fuerte desde pequeño, era claro que no soportaba verse a sí mismo como alguien débil y por eso siempre intentaba ocultar lo que sentía. Esa muestra de fortaleza hacía que lo admirara, pero sabía que contener demasiado las emociones no era algo bueno.

Se acercó lentamente. Al ver que el ruso no se alejaba lo envolvió en un abrazo, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo con fuerza. No estaba listo para despedirse, la forma en que había conectado con ese adolescente era tan malditamente fuerte y extraña que le dolía el pecho al pensar que tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

—Si vas a Japón puedes llegar a mi casa, siempre serás bienvenido allí, pase lo que pase. No necesitas avisar, yo también puedo ser un hogar seguro para ti —murmuró, los otros estaban un poco apartados y lo agradeció, porque sabía que Yurio era reticente a esas muestras de cariño—. No necesitas ser la persona más fuerte todo el tiempo, sé que también estás sufriendo y solo quiero decirte que admiro lo genial que eres. Te voy a extrañar.

Pensó que lo empujaría o le diría que dejara de ser tan cursi, pero tal vez el momento de la despedida lo había conmovido y por un momento, Yurio apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, devolviendo ese abrazo antes de soltarse.

La mirada de Víctor sobre él parecía quemar. El ruso lo tomó de la mano, apartándolo con delicadeza del resto para despedirse con más privacidad.

—¿Puedo llamarte cuando llegues? —preguntó Víctor en voz baja, como si temiera su respuesta.

—Víctor... de verdad necesitamos este tiempo separados, será bueno para los dos —le dolía verlo con esa expresión, como si su mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos—, estás con tu familia: disfruta tu tiempo con ellos y permítete de una vez por todas amarlos y ser feliz. 

—No quiero perderte —la voz de Víctor se quebró. Sus ojos zafiro estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas.

—No digas eso, Vitya —secó su mejilla al ver como una lágrima se le escapaba. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar en ese momento, pero por última vez se contuvo—. Hay tantas cosas buenas en nuestras vidas en este momento; tienes a tu familia y tu mamá está mejorando, por fin puedes pasar tiempo con ellos y conversar todo lo que tenían pendiente. Es algo por lo que agradecer y que jamás te has permitido tener, no me necesitas aquí.

—Te necesito en mi vida —respondió Víctor, soltando al fin el llanto—, sé que me lo merezco, nunca me perdonaré el haberte hecho tanto daño, Yuuri... De todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida, este ha sido el peor. Sé que te tienes que ir, pero solo desearía poder estar a tu lado para siempre.

Tragó saliva intentando contener las lágrimas ante esa frase. Siguió acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Víctor, intentando contener todo el dolor que lo estaba desbordando.

—Tengo que irme... 

—¿Me avisarás cuando llegues? Solo quiero saber que llegas bien —pidió Víctor afligido.

—Vitya, tengo que irme —evadió su pregunta porque era demasiado doloroso, lo mejor sería que no contactaran por ese tiempo—. Por favor cuídate, prométeme que no harás estupideces y que recuperarás el tiempo perdido con tu familia. Sé que eres olvidadizo, pero intenta recordar algunas cosas, ¿sí? A Polya le gusta que le prepare tu receta de Borsch, no olvides hacerla cada lunes... E intenta retomar tú las clases de cocina con Yurio; tu hermano quiere ser como tú, Vitya, tienes que ayudarlo, no puedes dejarlo solo. 

Maldita sea, a pesar de todo había vuelto a caer en el llanto, solo que esta vez era Víctor quien lo acompañaba en él. 

—Y... Recuerda cuidarte a ti también... No hagas un caos de tu ropa y de la cocina... Recuerda que eres amado a cada momento.

—Yuuri... Por favor… —parecía una última súplica y Yuuri no podía escucharlo, porque era demasiado para él.

Se inclinó a besarlo. Podía sentir el sabor de sus lágrimas en ese beso, la fuerza del dolor aplastándolos a ambos y cómo parecían querer aferrarse el uno al otro, dejando el recuerdo más fuerte antes de irse lejos, separados por el océano.

Tuvo que cortar el beso al escuchar el aviso del vuelo. No quería irse, si tan solo pudiera volver...

Sí Víctor lo hubiese amado de vuelta, no habría dudado un segundo en quedarse en Rusia con él, aunque fuese un viaje sin retorno.

—Cuídate, Víctor.

No podía esperar una respuesta, porque sentía que si escuchaba una palabra más de Víctor se desgarraría por completo.

Caminó a paso firme hasta Otabek y sin dudarlo un momento más, cruzó las puertas que los separarían por última vez.

Tuvo un último momento de debilidad en el que giró el rostro, vio cómo Adrik y Yurio los despedían moviendo las manos. Repitió el gesto hacia ellos para luego mirar a Víctor una vez más.

Intentó sonreírle, que lo último que viera de él fuera su sonrisa y no un rostro destrozado por culpa de su corazón roto, pero solo salió una triste sonrisa a medias.

Su mirada lo perseguiría todo el viaje de vuelta a Japón e incluso cuando llegase por fin a casa, sabía que no podría sacarse sus ojos de encima.


	38. Hay océano entre nosotros

La llegada a Tokio se sintió irreal. De alguna forma no podía creer lo que había hecho. Seguía repasando una y otra vez los hechos en su mente; las palabras de Víctor retumbando en su cabeza y aturdiéndolo. Al menos la incredulidad no le permitía deprimirse, no cuando apenas era capaz de procesar que se había ido de Rusia.

Ver a Phichit esperándolo en el aeropuerto logró provocar algo en él. No se dio cuenta de cuándo ya estaba corriendo hacia él, sintiendo los brazos de su amigo rodeándolo mientras las lágrimas calientes intentaban salir de sus ojos.

—Okaeri, Yuuri —susurró Phichit, apretándolo con fuerza y consolando en parte las ganas que tenía de verlo.

Controlar las ganas de romper a llorar era increíblemente difícil. Sintió cómo avanzaba en modo automático por el aeropuerto; Otabek y Phichit conversaban en murmullos y simplemente no podía ponerles atención, porque todo había resultado tan dolorosamente rápido que solo quería desaparecer.

El camino de regreso pasó entre bullicio, imágenes y gente. En algún punto se despidió de Otabek, y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya estaba en su departamento, Phichit entraba su maleta y cerraba la puerta.

Se quedó de pie, estático mirando hacia su balcón, sintiéndose completamente deshecho.

La última vez que estuvo en su hogar era feliz. Estaba junto a Víctor y a pesar de los momentos difíciles que sabía que se venían por delante, era feliz de estar junto a su persona amada, porque tenía fe en que podrían afrontarlos juntos.

Pero ahora miraba el mismo balcón desde su sala de estar. Estaba en el mismo lugar en el que se paró cuando miró por última vez ese lugar antes de irse a Rusia, y simplemente estaba roto.

Deshecho... su corazón latía con fuerza mientras las lágrimas volvían a aparecer calientes en sus ojos, solo que por fin las dejó salir, cayendo rápidas por sus mejillas mientras más se unían en un torrente que parecía no tener fin.

Lloraba en silencio mientras miraba su lugar favorito en el mundo, o aquel que era su lugar favorito en el mundo antes de estar en los brazos de Víctor. Y se sentía destrozado, porque viéndose allí tan diferente e igual al mismo tiempo era insoportable.

Estaba roto.

—Yuuri... —la voz de Phichit se sentía suave, como si temiese interrumpirlo, y Yuuri solo pudo dejar salir un sollozo, porque no había nada que pudiese decirle, al menos nada bueno.

Ese primer sollozo fue la puerta para que viniesen muchos y de pronto ya no pudo detener el llanto: la pena y la rabia mezcladas en partes iguales y dejándolas salir mientras lloraba por todo lo que había pasado, repasando cada error que había cometido.

Los brazos de Phichit lo rodearon por la espalda y antes de que pudiese controlarse más, sintió cómo ni siquiera tenía fuerzas o ganas para estar de pie.

Se dejó caer, sollozando mientras se tapaba los ojos y sintiendo el abrazo de Phichit, el cual rápidamente lo movió para que quedasen de frente y así pudiese esconderse en sus brazos. Escuchaba sus palabras de consuelo y cómo su amigo acariciaba su espalda con cariño, pero fue el espasmo de sollozo en Phichit lo que lo hizo frenar y alzar la mirada.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó, limpiando sus propias lágrimas mientras veía a Phichit con los ojos rojos. 

—Me duele verte así... —Phichit respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse, para luego volver a abrazarlo con cariño—. No soporto verte herido, Yuuri... tú eres mi persona especial, y verte con el corazón roto... No lo soporto.

—Lo siento —sollozó en respuesta.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Yuuri... no hiciste nada mal —Phichit lo apretó con más fuerza—, solo amaste demasiado fuerte... 

—Hice todo mal, cometí tantos errores que ya no veo vuelta atrás —el llanto había comenzado a calmarse y sentía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más lágrimas para limpiar su dolor y para variar su cuerpo no lo acompañaba en eso. 

Siguieron abrazados. No estaba seguro de si habían pasado minutos u horas, porque cada segundo parecía costarle mucho más de lo que debería. Solo quería quedarse en los brazos de su amigo.

El sonido de la puerta los hizo salir de ese trance. Ambos se levantaron, casi apoyándose el uno al otro mientras Yuuri intentaba secarse la cara, sin atreverse a ver su reflejo en el espejo mientras Phichit abría la puerta.

—Vine apenas pude, me escapé de la oficina por un rato... —Chris entró como un torbellino al departamento. Se veía preocupado mientras daba explicaciones a Phichit y fue allí cuando reparó en Yuuri.

Debía verse hecho un desastre a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió Chris. No había forma de ocultar que había estado llorando, solo pudo limitarse a sonreír triste y saludar, sintiendo la vergüenza de verse tan lamentable y patético.

—Yuuri... —Chris se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Su perfume caro llenó sus fosas nasales. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar otra vez—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuve que volver... no podía quedarme allí —respondió escueto.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste nunca? —Se separaron. Chris se mordía el labio y de pronto una expresión de culpabilidad llegó a su rostro—. Las veces que llamé a Víctor solo me contaba sobre su mamá, no sabía que las cosas estaban mal entre ustedes... De haberlo sabido... Yuuri, lamento no haberte llamado nunca, pensé que estabas bien si estabas junto a Víctor.

—No te preocupes —sonrió Yuuri, aunque más parecía una mueca—, las cosas simplemente no resultaron entre los dos, sobre eso no hay mucho más que hacer.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo se tomó Víctor que te vinieses a Tokio? —preguntó Phichit con suavidad. 

—No se lo tomó bien, no quería que me fuera ni que terminara nuestra relación. Pero sé que es solo porque está asustado, Víctor teme estar solo —respondió. Parecía que nunca se iría esa angustia que sentía en su estómago. 

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó Chris, sentándose en el sillón individual que había en la salita de estar.

—No precisamente... —evitó sus miradas avergonzado. 

Había estado tan seguro y firme en su decisión de terminar. Sabía que eso era lo correcto y se había mentalizado para ello, pero ver el caos de miedo y lágrimas que era Víctor frente a él no era fácil de ignorar; una vez más su corazón cedió ante una petición de Víctor y al final aceptó.

—Nos daremos un tiempo... separados, sin vernos ni hablar. Cuando llegue el momento hablaremos y veremos a dónde irá nuestra relación, pero... —alzó al fin la mirada. Sus amigos se veían preocupados, y se sintió culpable por tenerlos así, realmente no quería ser una carga para nadie—. Yo sé que Víctor lo superará. Solo teme estar solo porque jamás lo ha estado, pero una vez se dé cuenta de que puede vivir sin mí, se quedará en Rusia. No tiene nada que lo ate aquí.

—No pienses eso, Yuuri, no asumas sus sentimientos —respondió Chris con cautela—. Sé que Víctor fue un asno contigo, Phichit me lo contó... Pero conozco a mi amigo, sé lo que siente por ti... No te digo que le des una oportunidad, porque francamente no creo que en este momento debas dársela. Pero no asumas sus sentimientos sin escucharlos antes.

—La verdad es que no quiero pensar en nada ahora —se tapó la cara con las manos, sintiendo el horrible cansancio que lo acompañaba—. Solo quiero dormir todo el día y olvidarme de todo.

—Está bien, no es necesario que hablemos ahora, sabes bien que puedes contar con nosotros —intervino Phichit—. ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?

Se sintió conmovido. A pesar de que moría por encerrarse en su habitación y llorar un momento a solas, saber que sus amigos estaban cerca sería un alivio. Sin embargo, no podía pedirles algo así.

—No se preocupen, los dos tienen trabajo y vidas. No creo que pueda ser un buen anfitrión.

—No seas absurdo, no es ninguna molestia. ¿Verdad, Chris? —Phichit miró al suizo con exigencia.

—Tendría que preguntarle a mi Amo, pero no creo que sea un problema —respondió el suizo sonriéndole con cariño.

—¿Desde cuando tienes Amo? —preguntó curioso. Chris sonrió por primera vez desde que lo había visto ese día.

—Cerca de un mes. Lo conocí poco antes de que te fueras a St. Petersburgo, en la fiesta BDSM que di en mi departamento —sus ojos brillaron por un momento. Yuuri no recordaba haberlo visto tan entusiasmado jamás—. Es el Amo más genial que he tenido en mi puta vida, Yuuri, no tienes idea de las cosas que puede hacer.

—Me alegro de verte feliz —la sonrisa salió mucho menos forzada. Al menos sus amigos sí tenían vidas amorosas felices a diferencia de él.

—Entonces llámalo. Por mientras tú ve a descansar, Yuuri. Nos quedaremos contigo hoy. —Phichit palmeó su espalda con cariño.

Se levantó y después de darles una última mirada de agradecimiento, se dirigió a su habitación.

Dejó la maleta tirada junto a la puerta. Ni siquiera quería preocuparse por ordenarla o ducharse antes de dormir. Se sacó el pantalón y la chaqueta, tirándose a la cama y tapándose hasta quedar por completo bajo las frazadas, sintiendo la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Agradecía el abismal cansancio de su cuerpo. Ese día se había levantado muy temprano, apenas había dormido y de paso estuvo nueve horas de viaje en un avión, por lo que no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormido.

Su último pensamiento coherente fueron los ojos de Víctor antes de despedirse.

\----------________________--------------__________-----------------

Cuando despertó ya era de noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido ni dónde estaba, por un momento se sentó en la cama completamente desorientado, preguntándose qué rayos hacía en su habitación.

Pero a medida que la neblina del sueño se alejaba, recordó nuevamente todo lo que había pasado y, como si lo hubiese invocado, sintió esa familiar angustia en el pecho.

Se levantó deprimido, dirigiéndose al baño primero antes de ir donde sus amigos. Podía escuchar el ruido que hacían por lo que asumía que aún estaban levantados.

Salió de la habitación en silencio. Ni siquiera le importaba estar en ropa interior o que su reflejo le había mostrado lo demacrado que se veía su rostro, solo se acercó a la sala de estar, pero algo lo detuvo.

Chris sonaba alterado. Se notaba que se cuidaba de hablar bajo, pero el enojo era palpable en su tono y sin poder evitarlo se quedó estático, intentando escuchar lo que decía.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

Al parecer estaba hablando por teléfono, porque no hubo respuesta después de eso.

—No me vengas con chorradas, Víctor. No puedo creer que te comportaras así, ¿qué mierda te pasó?

Escuchar ese nombre solo le provocó un dolor en el estómago y ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir escuchando, pero parecía que sus pies estaban atados al suelo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Víctor? Que yo sí te apoyaba en esto. Pensé que amabas a Yuuri y que lo protegerías... Tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo... Ajá... ¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto! ¡Si Yuuri hubiese sido mío, créeme que no estaría hecho pedazos ahora! 

¿Si hubiese sido de él? Esa frase lo dejo un tanto colgado, aunque en ese momento solo podía pensar en que Chris estaba hablando con Víctor de él y eso lo hizo sentir tan mal como bien.

No... probablemente peor que bien...

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso... Es solo que me cuesta entenderte, Vitya, es todo... Ya no te pongas así, perdóname amigo, no quiero que sufras tú tampoco... Pero ver a Yuuri así no fue agradable y menos el enterarme por tu propia boca cómo te comportaste, de verdad no te entiendo...

Lo mejor sería dejar a Chris solo, no debía seguir escuchando y en parte sabía que no debía tener noticias de Víctor, era lo mejor para los dos.

Volvió a su habitación con el triste pensamiento de que estaría solo otra vez, sintiendo esas tontas ganas de llorar que parecían seguirlo a todas partes.

—¿Yuuri? —La voz de Chris sonó en el pasillo. Volteó hacia él para verlo con el teléfono en la mano, al parecer había colgado.

—Chris, siento interrumpirte —respondió con suavidad—, vi que estabas hablando y preferí volver a mi habitación.

—Phichit salió a comprar comida, no tienes muchas cosas en el refrigerador. Cuando vuelva podemos hacer la cena, ¿tienes hambre? 

—Mucha —respondió incómodo. Probablemente porque la ansiedad lo estaba matando, se moría por comer una hamburguesa gigante o un tazón extra grande de katsudon—. ¿Te quedarás aquí?

—Sí, mi Amo no tiene problemas —sonrió Chris más relajado. Al parecer estaba esperando que Yuuri rompiese a llorar en cualquier momento y al ver que no lo hacía se tranquilizó—. Masumi siempre es considerado, nunca me pone problemas por los tiempos.

Ese nombre... 

No... No podía ser coincidencia... Era ridículo. 

—¿Masumi? —preguntó con suavidad. Chris lo miró extrañado al ver su rostro sorprendido—. ¿Tu Amo se llama Masumi?

—¿Sí...? ¿Por?

—¿Tienes una foto de él? —Sabía que no era de buena educación responder una pregunta con otra, pero la duda lo estaba comenzando a carcomer. No podía ser.

El suizo comenzó a buscar en su celular, soltando una risita perversa entre medio. Se imaginaba la clase de fotos que tenía y francamente no quería ver, si era quien pensaba que era, sabía que ya había visto todo de ese hombre.

—Aquí tengo una que te puedo mostrar, se la tomé a escondidas hace unos días —Chris le mostró la pantalla de su celular y con solo ver la imagen soltó un jadeo, tapándose la boca con las manos.

Usando un traje como siempre solía hacerlo, el cabello castaño y liso caía sobre sus hombros, viéndose tan maduro y atractivo como lo recordaba.

Era el mismo. Masumi: su tercer Amo.

—Ay dios mío —musitó tapándose la cara. Un fuerte sonrojo lo cubría y no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tan avergonzado, tal vez porque la imagen de Masumi cuando se despidieron se le vino a la mente—. Lo conozco.

—¿Conoces a mi Amo? —Chris se veía curioso—. ¿En serio? Él no es de aquí.

—No... Lo conocí en Detroit cuando estaba estudiando. Él... fue mi Amo también —respondió. No se había destapado el rostro. Sentía las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, no podía creer que lo había sometido el mismo hombre que a Chris.

El silencio después de eso fue tanto incómodo como vergonzoso. De pronto sintió las manos de Chris tomando sus muñecas y separándolas para ver su rostro.

—Me estás diciendo... Que Masumi fue tu Amo mientras eras estudiante universitario —Chris se veía más emocionado que avergonzado. Esa sonrisa perversa que tenía en su rostro no le indicaba nada bueno—. ¿Te sacó fotos?

—Olvídalo, no te las mostrará —negó Yuuri, sonriendo al fin a pesar de la vergüenza—, Masumi no es así.

—¿De verdad crees que no puedo seducirlo con mis encantos? —preguntó Chris intentando pincharlo.

—Es una persona muy sincera y confiable. Sé que jamás mostraría las fotos que me sacó, además, dudo que las tenga aún —respondió Yuuri encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veremos —susurró Chris.

No podía creer que estuviese en Japón. Por una parte estaba feliz por Chris; recordaba con admiración a Masumi, siempre fue tan genial y amable con él, incluso considerando que no tenía tanta experiencia como sus anteriores sumisos. Aunque saber que estaría cerca de su ex Amo lo puso nervioso por un momento, a Víctor no le gustaría nada...

Qué tontería... a Víctor no le importaría, no cuando se diera cuenta de que podía vivir sin él.

Phichit llegó en ese momento y eso distrajo sus deprimentes pensamientos. Comenzaron a preparar la comida rápidamente, era claro que los tres se morían de hambre después de un día tan largo, lo único que quería era comer hasta llenarse.

Yuuri estaba agradecido de sus amigos. Constantemente le conversaban e intentaban distraerlo, contándole de todos los chismes que habían ocurrido mientras estuvo lejos y evitando a toda costa mencionar a Víctor. Incluso notó que habían limpiado un poco el departamento mientras estuvo durmiendo.

—¿Y ahora qué harás? —preguntó Phichit cuando ya estaban los tres en la sala de estar, más que satisfechos con la comida. Yuuri se había repetido como nunca, sentía esa ansiedad que lo impulsaba a comer y no podía estar menos preocupado por controlarla.

—Le escribí a Celestino antes de venir. Volveré a trabajar pasado mañana; me dejó un día extra para descansar del viaje. Aunque yo preferiría volver de inmediato.

—Mejor que puedas descansar mañana, ¡eso significa que hoy nos podemos embriagar! —Chris se levantó entusiasmado—. ¿Qué quieren beber?

—No tengo nada de alcohol en mi alacena... —murmuró Yuuri preocupado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente no tenía casi nada de dinero; había sido una suerte que había pagado la renta con anterioridad, le había enviado el dinero a Phichit, lo que significaba que podía vivir tranquilo ese mes... exceptuando que no tenía suficiente para vivir—. No creo que pueda comprar...

No sabía qué expresión había puesto que Phichit lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, antes de volver su vista a Chris.

—Necesitamos tequila —declaró Phichit sin dudar—. Tú invitas.

Chris les guiñó un ojo, tomando su chaqueta para salir del departamento.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Phichit con cautela—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí... Gracias por quedarte… —murmuró avergonzado. No sabía cómo decir lo que iba a decir, realmente le daba vergüenza pero no quería recurrir a pedirle a sus padres, no cuando eso significaba que debía explicarles todo lo que había pasado—. Phichit...

—Lo que quieras decirme, solo dímelo.

—Gasté todos mis ahorros en el viaje a Rusia —murmuró, como si el decirlo en voz baja pudiese de alguna forma cambiar ese hecho—. Lo que había ahorrado para viajar a Italia... y lo que tenía para vivir este mes...

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Phichit se mordió el labio, soltando después el aire con más fuerza. 

—Así que... ¿estás quebrado? 

—Solo por este mes. Ya pagué la renta y sé que con lo que trabaje volveré a estar bien, aunque tendré que volver a cero con el tema de mis sueños.

—Yuuri… —Phichit se veía... ¿enojado? Conocía bien a su amigo—. No puedo creer que tuvieses que hacer tantos sacrificios... No sé qué decirte, solo que no te preocupes por este mes, yo tengo suficiente para prestarte.

—No quiero ser una carga.

—NO eres una carga ni una molestia. Jamás lo serías —declaró Phichit—. No te preocupes por eso, solo enfócate en reafirmarte, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Gracias —susurró, sintiendo nuevamente esas ganas de llorar—. Tú siempre estás para mí.

—Y tú lo estás para mí —respondió Phichit, levantándose para sentarse a su lado y abrazándolo con un brazo—, solo quiero que estés bien.

—Haré lo que pueda —respondió.

Al rato llegó Chris con el alcohol. Parecía que venía sediento porque lo primero que hizo al llegar fue servir tres shots y comenzar a beber como si no hubiese mañana.

En algún punto, su cabeza se apagó. La última imagen que vio fue a Chris y Phichit en un concurso de karaoke.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Víctor?

\---------__________________---------------__________-------

Al día siguiente había despertado con una resaca horrible. No sabía en qué momento habían terminado durmiendo los tres en su habitación. Al menos estaba vestido, lo cual era todo un logro considerando que solía desnudarse y bailar cuando se embriagaba.

El resto del día lo dedicó para recuperarse. Phichit se fue a trabajar con una expresión de sufrimiento en la cara, ni siquiera pudo desayunar; dejándolo solo junto a Chris.

El suizo lo ayudó a limpiar un poco antes de irse al trabajo, haciéndole prometer que pronto saldrían a alguna parte con Masumi y despidiéndose con un apretado abrazo.

Cuando estuvo al fin solo se permitió volver a llorar un poco. Realmente estaba hecho un desastre y no quería verse así de roto, no cuando sabía que debía seguir con su vida. Se permitiría ser débil por ese día y mañana cuando tuviese que ir a trabajar, debía poner todo de su parte para rearmarse.

Pasó el resto del día entre momentos de llanto y de comer como loco. Phichit ya le había enviado el dinero; además, tenía suficientes chucherías del día anterior como para comenzar a comer. Sabía que era la ansiedad la que estaba tomando control de él.

Cuando ya había anochecido y se encontraba en pijama viendo una película de zombies, comiendo un paquete extra grande de papas fritas prendió al fin su celular.

Las notificaciones llegaron como un bombardeo, demasiados mensajes y llamadas perdidas que de pronto le cortaron el apetito por completo.

Llamadas de Víctor, Adrik e incluso Yurio. Se dirigió a los mensajes en WhatsApp y parecía estar inundado de ellos.

"¿Llegaste bien, cerdo?" el mensaje de Yurio brillaba contra sus lentes. Tenía muchos más de él a medida que pasaban las horas, se notaba que el adolescente no tenía mucha paciencia ya que los últimos solo eran insultos y amenazas por no contestarle.

Le escribió un rápido: "Llegué bien, olvidé cargar mi celular, lo siento. Ya estoy en mi departamento, ¿todo bien allá?".

Siguió con los mensajes de Adrik, el cual preguntaba lo mismo que Yurio sin los insultos. Se apresuró a dejar un mensaje y de paso pedir el número de Polya, a pesar de todo había estrechado un lazo con ella y quería saber cómo estaba, después podría escribirle.

Por último, vio los mensajes de Víctor... sintiendo el familiar sentimiento de angustia llenar su pecho al ver todo lo que había escrito.

"Yuuri, ¿ya llegaste a Tokio?... Por favor respóndeme, solo quiero saber si estás bien... Yuuri, ¿estás?... Perdóname, Yuuri, nunca quise herirte".

Los mensajes seguían. En algún punto una lágrima se le escapó mientras veía el último mensaje.

"Ya llevas un día lejos de mí y me estoy desesperando. Te extraño tanto, Yuuri. He sido un tonto, solo quiero verte y besarte, prometerte que nunca más te haré daño y rogarte que me des una oportunidad... Lo siento tanto…".

No quiso contestar. Necesitaba ese tiempo de distancia de Víctor. Sabía que su familia le diría que llegó bien por lo que no era necesario avisar, lo mejor sería tener el menor contacto posible con él, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba oír su voz.

Volvió a apagar el teléfono, entregándose nuevamente a las lágrimas y deseando nunca haberse enamorado de Víctor Nikiforov.

No podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza.

___________------------______________-----------_______________

Volver al trabajo le hizo bien. Se enfocó como nunca en rendir toda su energía en la pastelería. Había saludado a sus compañeros con una sonrisa y tuvo que tragarse la pena cuando le preguntaron por Víctor: simplemente contestó que debía quedarse con su madre mientras seguía en tratamiento.

—Yuuri, me temo que Seung tomó el mando en el puesto en el que estabas. Necesitaba a alguien con experiencia que tomara esa estación y ahora que volviste tendré que cambiarte de estación, aún estamos cortos de personal. —Celestino se veía dubitativo, mirándolo evaluador. 

—Está bien, no tengo problema en trabajar donde me diga —respondió Yuuri desanimado. Genial, de paso había perdido su puesto, parecía que nada le podía salir bien en la vida. Jamás.

—En realidad creo que será un buen cambio para ti. Eres de los más competentes en esta cocina, Yuuri, es hora de que comiences a ambicionar más, tienes que comenzar a escalar.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Víctor tampoco está, en el tiempo que no estuvieron tuve muchos reemplazantes y yo mismo tuve que estar como Chef, pero ahora que volviste las cosas fluirán más rápido. Necesito que seas mi sous chef.

Se quedó estático, mirándolo incrédulo ante esa declaración. ¿Tomar el puesto de Víctor? ¿Acaso era alguna jugarreta del destino?

—Pero.... ¿y qué pasa con Víctor? —preguntó inseguro.

—Si quieres puede ser algo temporal, aunque francamente preferiría que seas tú el sous chef. Si Víctor vuelve tendré que renegociar su puesto con él.

—Chef, de verdad no sé qué decir —sentía que estaba mal de alguna forma. 

—Di que sí. Eres la mejor opción que tengo para sous chef. Te mereces el trabajo, así que tómalo —Celestino lo miró serio, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Necesito ayuda ahora, Yuuri, confío en ti. Has trabajado más de dos años aquí, ya sabes cómo funciona todo, conoces a tus compañeros y el ritmo en el que trabajan, sé que no tendrás ningún problema en desempeñar este cargo.

—Está bien... —aceptó al fin. Se sentía dolido consigo mismo, en otra ocasión estaría más que feliz por ese ascenso y ahora solo podía pensar en Víctor. 

—¡Excelente! En ese caso manos a la obra, te diré cuáles son tus obligaciones ahora junto a los otros beneficios que tendrás. Me alegro de que aceptaras.

Después de eso recibió las instrucciones de Celestino, junto al número de su nuevo salario. Al menos podría juntar el dinero un poco más rápido considerando lo mucho que había mejorado.

Trabajó sin descanso esa semana. Extrañaba un poco la compañía silenciosa de Seung y Otabek, pero debía dirigir casi toda la pastelería ya que Celestino pasaba casi todo el tiempo solucionando problemas administrativos y discutiendo con proveedores, por lo que le tocaba a él dirigir el ritmo de la pastelería.

Y lo agradecía, porque así apenas tenía tiempo de pensar, solo trabajaba sin parar, organizando cada área de forma que fluyera más rápido y quedándose en horas extras si era necesario, planificando cada día con anticipación.

Al séptimo día de trabajar sin parar, sus amigos insistieron en que salieran a distraerse y celebrar su ascenso. Después de mucho insistirle aceptó, a pesar de que lo único que quería era llegar a casa y comer chucherías como casi todos los días, no había nada de malo en distraerse un poco.

—Iremos a una discoteca cercana en donde Otabek a veces hace de DJ cuando está en su día libre, lo veremos allí —Phichit se veía muy entusiasmado, se habían reunido en una plaza cercana—. Te quedarás con nosotros hoy, así que no te preocupes por la vuelta.

Seung asintió en silencio. El coreano no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero de alguna forma había logrado comprenderlo un poco, y es que al ser el no/novio de su mejor amigo sabía que era importante llevarse bien con él.

—Gracias, Phichit —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que resultaba sonreír con normalidad.

Esperaron un rato en la plaza mientras conversaban de la última serie que estaban viendo. Con el rato llegó Chris acompañado de Masumi, incluso viéndolo de lejos sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de nervios.

—Sentimos la tardanza, salimos un poco tarde —Chris lo saludó con la misma familiaridad de siempre para luego seguir con el resto del grupo. La mirada de Masumi cayó rápido en él y sentía cómo el calor de su cara iba en aumento.

—Ho-hola —saludó nervioso. ¿Cuál era el protocolo? Porque con Jean había sido fácil, muchas veces tenían momentos más informales, sobre todo porque Jean era un torbellino de energía que costaba mantener quieto. En cambio, Masumi...

Masumi siempre había sido un Amo en toda regla. Jamás le había dicho de otra forma que no fuera "Señor" o "Amo". No se habían salido del protocolo en ningún momento y en parte eso había hecho que lo admirase mucho, sumándole que Masumi había sido el primero en confinarlo y suspenderlo. Lo seguía admirando hasta ese día por eso.

—Hola, Yuuri, nos volvemos a encontrar —su ex Amo le dedicó la misma sonrisa bondadosa que recordaba y eso lo hizo relajarse un poco, provocándole una ligera sonrisa cuando le tendió la mano para saludarlo—. Quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver.

—¿Qué hace en Japón? —preguntó curioso. El grupo había comenzado a avanzar mientras conversaban. Chris estaba inmerso en una conversación con Seung por lo que no parecía muy preocupado de que su actual Amo estuviese hablando con su ex sumiso. Admiraba ese desprendimiento que podía tener el suizo.

—Llegué hace unos meses por un traslado. La verdad es que pensé en contactarte en algún momento por si estabas aquí, pero no sabía si seguías en Detroit o no. ¿Cómo has estado? Lo último que supe de ti es que estabas terminando tu carrera.

—Sí, ahora estoy trabajando en una pastelería aquí en Tokio —Masumi se veía igual que siempre, parecía seguir siendo el hombre serio y respetable que había conocido—. ¿Cómo le ha ido con su empresa? ¿Trajo a Lily?

Lily era la gata de Masumi. Yuuri siempre disfrutaba de acariciarla y mimarla cada vez que iba a su casa, agradecía que su Amo no le importase esa informalidad, la felina era de lo más adorable.

—Por supuesto, no me puedo separar de ella —Chris se acercó a ellos al fin, tomando a Masumi de la mano con toda confianza. Un gesto que le pareció adorable, sobre todo al ver la mirada que le dedicó a su Amo—. ¿A dónde iremos, Chris?

—Es el local que está en la esquina —apuntó el suizo sonriente—, tengo ganas de bailar esta noche.

—Tienes derecho a divertirte hoy, has estado excelente —Yuuri intentó acercarse un poco a Phichit y Seung. Sabía que eso era una interacción más privada y que no debía escucharla, aunque las palabras llegaron igual a sus oídos—. Estoy feliz de que hayan aprobado tu proyecto en tu trabajo, cariño, aprovechemos de celebrar eso también.

La forma cariñosa en que se hablaban aun teniendo esa relación de por medio le hizo pensar en Víctor, como si su rostro no hubiese estado toda la semana persiguiéndolo.

Lo primero que hicieron al entrar al local fue buscar a Otabek. El kazajo estaba en el área del DJ, enfocado en su trabajo y apenas dedicándoles un saludo al verlos. Lo mejor sería acercarse nuevamente cuando estuviese más desocupado.

Se dirigieron al bar a buscar algo de beber. Yuuri sabía cómo se ponía cuando bebía, por eso mismo se había preocupado de comer bastante (tal vez demasiado) antes de salir; además, debía administrar el dinero con cuidado si pretendía llegar bien a fin de mes.

Pidieron cervezas. Sus amigos rápidamente se animaron a bailar: vio como Phichit prácticamente arrastraba a Seung a la pista de baile, parecía haber una súplica en su mirada antes de perderse en la multitud, pero Yuuri se limitó a sonreírle. 

Se sentó en la barra mientras Masumi y Chris iban a bailar. Chris le había ofrecido acompañarlos pero lo rechazó de inmediato, quería sentarse a beber tranquilo por un momento, si iba a bailar mejor que fuera con algo de alcohol en sus venas.

Apenas terminó la cerveza cambió a algo más fuerte. El tequila había sido un viejo amigo en su temporada en Detroit y a pesar de la fuerte resaca y las consecuencias que dejaba en su cuerpo, pidió un tequila sunrise resignado.

—Yuuri, ¿qué haces aquí solo? —Otabek había llegado a su lado. Se veía un tanto agitado luego de hacer de DJ.

—Estoy bebiendo algo antes de salir a bailar. Me gustó mucho la mezcla que hiciste —lo felicitó—, no sé cómo lo haces para venir aquí en tus días libres, tienes mucho aguante.

—Este es mi hobbie, me gusta hacerlo —Otabek pidió una cerveza, mirándolo con ojos escrutadores—. Ya no estamos en la misma estación.

—No... debo admitir que extraño un poco tu presencia, ya no trabajo con los fantasmitas —rio un poco, parecía que el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer efecto.

—Felicidades por tu ascenso, lo tienes muy merecido. 

—Gracias. Aunque es mucho trabajo, no pensé que sería tanto, no entiendo cómo lo hacía Víctor.

Bastó con que lo nombrara para volver a sentir esa angustia intensificándose... Maldita sea... ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Víctor otra vez?

—Bueno... creo que tú lo haces tan bien como él, no deberías preocuparte por eso —respondió Otabek—. ¿Has sabido de él?

—Me ha llamado y escrito durante la semana, pero no le he respondido —no tenía ganas de hablar de eso y se notaba, porque Otabek simplemente asintió y cambió de tema.

Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre cosas al azar cuando Chris llegó de nuevo junto a ellos, arrastrando a un cansado Masumi.

—Yuuri, tienes que venir a bailar —el suizo pidió otra cerveza, lucía lleno de energía—. La pista está que arde.

—Iré a hacer una llamada, vuelvo enseguida —Otabek se levantó, llevándose su cerveza de paso.

—Terminaré mi bebida y me uniré a ustedes —sonrió Yuuri un tanto forzado. No podía dejar de pensar en Víctor y en dónde estaba, volvía a sentirse deprimido y al parecer la bebida no era capaz de calmarlo. Ni siquiera el bullicio podía callar sus pensamientos.

Su bebida estaba tan dulce como le gustaba a él. Enfocó su mirada en ella mientras bebía, intentando olvidar por un momento dónde se encontraba o lo solo que se sentía. No quería pensar en Víctor y en lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

—No pareces estar bien —la voz de Masumi le hizo alzar la vista. Estaban solos. Buscó a Chris con la mirada y ante eso el Amo respondió—. Chris fue al baño, bebió mucha cerveza.

—Ah...

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Es complicado —respondió deprimido.

—Yuuri... puedes contarme si quieres —el hombre se sentó a su lado. Esa sonrisa bondadosa volvía a conmoverlo—. Estás así por tu Amo, ¿cierto?

—Me imagino que ya estás enterado —musitó.

—Chris me lo contó... Aunque cuando lo hizo no sabía que yo te conocía, nunca se lo dije, pero el día de la fiesta también te vi a ti —esa revelación lo sorprendió. Alzó la vista volviendo a sentir las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Mierda—. Conocí a tu Amo... ¿Víctor, se llamaba? Por eso no me acerqué a saludar, no creí que fuera apropiado. Pero después de lo que me contó Chris...

—Estoy bien, de verdad —interrumpió. No sabía qué decir, porque en parte era una situación incómoda y se sentía avergonzado, porque todo lo que había hecho por Víctor se le venía a la cabeza y le daba pena, porque Víctor jamás lo había amado de vuelta. Solo se había arrastrado por su amor—. No necesitamos hablar de esto, no se preocupe.

—Lo sé, pero ahora que estamos cerca otra vez podríamos conversar si quisieses, estoy aquí para ti también. Eres una persona importante para Chris y lo fuiste también para mí, aunque no lo creas. 

—Gracias —murmuró, mirándolo con un poco de timidez. No se imaginaba siendo amigo de Masumi, a sus ojos seguía siendo un hombre de su admiración y eso podía convertirse en una barrera. Aunque tampoco le parecía mala idea—, me alegro de que esté con Chris, sé que lo cuidará bien.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —respondió Masumi, sonriendo por primera vez de forma más abierta mientras tomaba su botella de cerveza. Esa expresión era nueva para él—. Me voy a casar con él, estoy seguro.

—En ese caso... brindemos por eso —respondió Yuuri alzando su vaso, el sonido del brindis resonando en su cabeza. Al menos tuvo un motivo para alegrarse esa noche.

\--------------______________--------------____________----------

Pasó un mes en el cual llevó un ritmo poco saludable para su cuerpo.

Trabajó como nunca. No le importaba hacer horas extras y muchas veces Celestino lo tenía que sacar de la pastelería, llegando incluso a obligarlo a tomar los días libres que le correspondían por semana.

La ansiedad lo estaba matando. Tenía atracones de comida a cada momento, no era algo bueno que trabajase en una pastelería donde muchas veces algunas galletas se rompían o algún cupcake no quedaba presentable y debía "eliminarse". El hecho de que dejara el pole dance también se hizo notar, su habilidad para engordar rápido se estaba haciendo presente y era algo que detestaba, porque aunque al llegar a Tokio aún tenía un cuerpo delgado y tonificado gracias al baile (y los ejercicios nocturnos a los que lo sometía Víctor), en un mes esa firmeza en sus muslos y estómago era inexistente: en su lugar podía notar que tenía el cuerpo más rellenito, a pesar de que con la ropa podía ocultarlo.

Salía con sus amigos de vez en cuando o simplemente llegaban a su casa a armar fiesta. Phichit había sido incondicional a él y eso era algo que jamás terminaría de agradecer; su amigo muchas veces llegaba con algo de comer y mucha felicidad por entregar, veían series juntos, cocinaban o compraban una botella de tequila para terminar ebrios en la sala de estar, a veces llorando juntos y otras discutiendo y cantando a la vez.

Se había estrechado su lazo con Otabek, a pesar de que el kazajo no era una persona de muchas palabras o a quien le contaría todo el sufrimiento interno que pasaba por extrañar a Víctor. Poco a poco se hacían más familiares, a veces Otabek iba a sus salidas o simplemente conversaban en la pastelería sobre cualquier cosa.

Masumi también había sido una grata sorpresa. Aún no era capaz de superar las formalidades y seguía sintiéndose un poco avergonzado en su presencia, sobre todo porque Chris lo notaba y no dejaba de hacerle bromas al respecto, pero era grato conversar con él y ponerse al día, le gustaba ver lo mucho que le importaba Chris y cómo seguía siendo una persona atenta y amable con todo el mundo. De alguna forma le alegraba que ya no estuviese solo en Japón.

Pero aun así... a pesar de toda la preocupación que recibía y del amor que sus amigos le entregaban día a día, sentía que levantarse cada mañana suponía un esfuerzo terrible.

Extrañaba a Víctor con cada maldita célula de su ser. Extrañaba a Víctor al dormir y al despertarse, cuando trabajaba y no lo veía riéndose por la pastelería o simplemente el escuchar su voz... No soportaba su ausencia.

Solo una vez respondió sus mensajes, diciéndole que estaba bien pero que por favor dejara de escribirle, que ese tiempo que se tomaban era por el bien de ambos. Recibió muchas respuestas a esto, pero finalmente terminó por ignorarlas, porque era demasiado doloroso siquiera pensar en qué responder.

Así que ese mes pasó con una lentitud escalofriante. Entre trabajo, comida y borracheras sobrevivió a él, sin saber siquiera cómo lo había logrado.

Pero estaba llegando a un punto en que se sentía agotado de estar deprimido. No sabía qué había de distinto esa mañana, solo lo supo en cuanto abrió los ojos, aún con el vívido recuerdo del sueño que acababa de tener con Víctor.

Tal vez porque era la primera vez que soñaba con la risa de su amado desde que se había marchado de Rusia... pero algo en eso lo hizo decidirse, no tenía idea de cómo lo haría, pero tenía que superarlo. No podía seguir destrozándose solo, Víctor probablemente estaría bien a esa altura, después de todo llevaba una semana sin escribirle.

Y él debía seguir adelante... Ya descubriría en el camino el cómo, pero debía hacerlo.

Se levantó con más ánimos ese día e incluso respondió los mensajes que tenía de Yurio y Polya con energía, dejando de lado por un momento el dolor que solía provocarle el ver sus nombres.

Ese día trabajó duro, pero sintiéndose ligeramente más liviano que los días anteriores.

Había amado a Víctor con demasiada fuerza. Aún lo amaba tan fuerte que su corazón ardía de solo pensarlo, pero debía encontrar la forma de ser feliz nuevamente, de recuperar lo que había perdido y tomar las riendas de su vida.

No sabía cómo lo haría, pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna forma.

\-----------____________-------------_____________

Fácil era decirlo, pero hacerlo... Horriblemente difícil.

Trató de ser más optimista, pero a la mañana siguiente encontró un polerón que Víctor había dejado tirado en su closet y volvió a la fase 1 de llanto y comer hasta hartarse. Se sentía ridículo al estar tirado en la cama abrazando esa prenda de vestir, pero al menos tenía libre, por lo que podía seguir siendo un desastre por un día más.

Cerca del mediodía escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se acercó bostezando, sabía que no era Phichit porque su amigo tenía llaves; tal vez sería Chris u Otabek, por lo que no dudó en abrir la puerta a pesar del estado deplorable en el que se encontraba.

No se había equivocado... al menos no del todo.

Una fuerte patada lo derribó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡¿Qué mier...?!

—¡Estúpido cerdo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para ignorar mis llamadas? —Yurio estaba allí, luciendo molesto como nunca, enderezándose luego de esa patada marcial. Otabek lo saludó desde atrás con un asentimiento—. Te llamé mil veces ayer y ni siquiera me respondiste, ¿para qué mierda tienes teléfono si no respondes?

—Estaba trabajando, no suelo responder cuando estoy en el trabajo —se levantó adolorido del suelo, aún incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos veían—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Las mejillas del ruso se tiñeron de rosa ante la pregunta. De pronto Yurio tomó su maleta, aún viéndose molesto, pero un tanto avergonzado también.

—Convencí a mis padres de que me dejaran entrar a una academia de cocina aquí una vez salga del instituto, pero primero debo conocer el país para saber a lo que me enfrento. Estaré aquí los dos meses que duren mis vacaciones, tú me hospedarás.

Y sin decir nada más, el ruso tomó su maleta y se dirigió al pasillo, entrando a la primera habitación que vio —que por fortuna era la pieza de invitados— y cerrando de un portazo.

Dirigió una asombrada mirada a Otabek, el cual se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Hemos mantenido el contacto, jugamos los mismos juegos online así que un día me dijo que vendría y me pidió que no te contara. Me ofrecí a ir a buscarlo porque su plan era simplemente "llegar y buscarte por la ciudad". Al parecer no le dijo a Víctor que vendría... —Otabek se rascó la nuca, parecía un tanto incómodo—. Siento no haberte dicho, pero Yura es difícil de contradecir.

—Gracias por traerlo a mi hogar —respondió Yuuri sonriendo levemente—, yo mismo le dije que no necesitaba avisar, supongo que se lo tomó muy a pecho.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse de un portazo, Yurio salió de la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito una ducha, ¡y comida!

—El baño es la puerta de allí, ahora me pondré a hacer el almuerzo —respondió Yuuri risueño.

Se acercó a Yurio, el cual lo miraba receloso. Sabía qué hacía el ruso realmente allí y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza pese a lo mucho que el adolescente intentaba zafarse.

—Gracias por venir, Yurio.

—¡No vine por ti, cerdo! Ya te dije que vine a conocer el país, no pienses cosas raras —Yurio se zafó al fin. Volvía a tener las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, pero su ceño fruncido era imborrable—. Veo que intentas hacerle honor a tu apodo, cerdo, tendrás que empezar a ejercitarte.

—¡Oye! Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió a la defensiva—, yo engordo fácil y este mes dejé las clases de pole dance.

—Como sea, mañana empezamos a entrenar. Tsk, eres igual que ese viejo, llorando y sufriendo por los rincones. Da asco.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar por Víctor. El tema estaba allí mismo y sabía que Yurio le respondería... pero debía superarlo, no podía seguir pendiente de Víctor, no cuando se estaba esforzando con toda su energía en superarlo.

—Ve a ducharte mejor, avísales a tus padres que llegaste bien. 

—Ajá.

Dejó que el adolescente se marchara para volver a mirar a Otabek, el cual se encontraba curioseando en la cocina buscando algo de comer.

—¿Te quedarás a almorzar?

—Si no te molesta. Hoy es mi día libre también.

De alguna forma su día mejoró bastante después de eso. Había planeado quedarse en su pieza, probablemente llorando y comiendo todo el día, pero las cosas habían dado un giro favorable y eso logró animarlo. 

Yurio había llegado como un torbellino de energía, se dedicaron a jugar videojuegos el resto del día y cuando Phichit llegó después de su turno terminaron en una competencia de Mario Kart bastante reñida.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer en estos meses? —preguntó Phichit a Yurio mientras hacían la cena. 

Su amigo se había llevado bien con Yurio, a pesar de lo diferentes que eran sus personalidades. Tal vez porque ambos eran inusualmente directos y habían encontrado la forma de entenderse, aunque el ruso seguía respondiendo a la defensiva.

—Buscaré algún trabajo de medio tiempo por mientras, tal vez en alguna cocina, de lavaplatos o garzón.

—¡Podrías venir con nosotros! Nos hace falta un copero, si quieres puedo hablar con Celestino para recomendarte —sugirió Phichit.

—No creo que se niegue —Yuuri agregó—. Además, así sé dónde estás durante el día.

—No necesito una niñera —replicó Yurio molesto—, puedo buscar trabajo por mí mismo.

—Ni siquiera hablas el idioma, mejor que te quedes cerca nuestro —Yuuri le revolvió el cabello, escapando del puñete en respuesta—. Además, sí eres mi responsabilidad. Aún eres menor de edad, Yurio. 

—Como sea.

El ruso salió de la cocina llevando los vasos hacia la sala de estar, dejándolo solo con Phichit.

—Tu cuñado es todo un caso —dijo Phichit risueño. Se dio cuenta al segundo de que había cometido un error porque su rostro preocupado no tardó en aparecer—. Mierda, Yuuri... lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—Está bien, técnicamente sigue siendo el hermano de mi novio, Víctor no me ha terminado aún —desde que Yurio había llegado había hecho un esfuerzo monumental por no escribirle a Víctor. Sentía que debía avisarle de alguna forma que su hermano estaba bien y que cuidaría de él... pero no sabía si sería lo correcto o si Víctor siquiera quería saber de él.

—Yuuri...

—No te preocupes, Phichit, estoy bien. O al menos estaré bien —sonrió lo menos forzado que podía, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina para evitar más conversaciones.

\-----------_________________-----------

Le dolía el pecho. Ardía de una forma horrible. Ya había pasado un mes desde que no tenía contacto con él, treinta malditos días en que había sido un total desastre de persona y no tenía idea de cómo seguir, porque no había llegado a ninguna conclusión con respecto a su relación con Víctor más allá de estar seguro de que este no lo amaba.

Pero debía superarlo. No se echaría a morir aunque no supiese cómo volver a sonreír de la misma forma, pero toda su energía sería puesta en estar mejor cada día, hasta que llegase el momento en que pudiese pensar en Víctor sin tener ganas de llorar.

Esa noche revisó su teléfono por última vez antes de apagarlo, abriendo los mensajes de Víctor y viendo que había uno nuevo.

"Papá me dijo que Yura se fue a Tokio... Ese niñato ni siquiera me dijo que iría a verte. Solo quiero saber si estás bien, Yuuri... Sé que no quieres responder mis mensajes y que ni siquiera lo merezco, pero en parte me alegro de que mi hermano esté allá, porque sé que estará contigo aún cuando yo no puedo estarlo. Mi Yuuri, te extraño tanto... quiero verte otra vez y escuchar tu voz. Pero entiendo que debo darte tu espacio y que mereces tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ti, no volveré a escribirte... Volveré a Japón, y cuando lo haga, te ruego que me escuches... Por mientras, cuídate mucho, mi Yuuri".

Genial, de nuevo estaba llorando. Las últimas palabras parecían brillar con más fuerza, absorbiendo todos sus pensamientos en ella mientras ese "mi Yuuri" se sentía con fuerza en su pecho, sacándole más y más lágrimas.

Era suficiente. Había llorado lo suficiente y de alguna forma ese mensaje de Víctor había logrado sacarle un atisbo de valor que no sabía que tenía guardado. 

Suficientes lágrimas... Suficiente dolor y días de estar tirado en cama comiendo chucherías. Sabía que no podía llegar y levantarse un día sintiéndose bien, pero dedicaría ese tiempo a recrearse a sí mismo, enfocarse en el trabajo y en los sueños que siempre había tenido. De esa forma, cuando llegase Víctor, sería capaz de afrontarlo con la frente en alto y sin ese dolor desgarrador en el pecho.

Era hora de seguir con su vida.

_____________________-------------------__________________________

Los días se escaparon entre sus dedos. Las semanas en las que Yuuri se enfocó en su trabajo más que nunca pasaron. Por fin había cogido el ritmo a ser sous chef y se dio cuenta con asombro de que era algo que le gustaba, volvía a tener días en que debía armar y decorar tortas como antes, sus compañeros lo aceptaban bien como líder y estaba tranquilo, porque con el tiempo el dolor poco a poco había disminuido.

Eso no significaba que no extrañase a Víctor con locura, el recuerdo de su despedida se tornaba doloroso, pero era mucho más llevadero.

Un poco más de dos meses pasaron desde su regreso a Tokio. En ese tiempo mantuvo más contacto con sus amigos que nunca. Phichit y Chris muchas veces llegaban a casa a acompañarlo, la compañía de Otabek también se volvió más constante ahora que Yurio estaba viviendo con él, se juntaban algunas tardes a jugar videojuegos y conectar con sus lados ñoños. E incluso había salido algunas noches con el resto, incluyendo a Masumi.

La pastelería se había sentido vacía sin Víctor para él, pero ahora volvía a estar rodeado de ese bullicio y exceso trabajo que implicaba la llegada de días más cálidos. Yurio se había adaptado después de unos días a su nuevo trabajo de copero, era eficiente y se esforzaba mucho por terminar bien su trabajo; por lo que cada vez que terminaba antes o estaba en un tiempo muerto, Yuuri se dedicaba a enseñarle cosas nuevas, una tarea que pronto muchos de sus compañeros compartían.

Veía risueño la forma en que el ruso trataba a sus compañeros dependiendo de quién era. Parecía llevarse de forma cordial con Seung, tal vez porque la seriedad de este era de su agrado, por lo que seguía sus instrucciones sin hablar demasiado. Con Phichit era distinto, la alegría desbordante de tailandés lo irritaba y parecía que su mejor amigo muchas veces lo molestaba a propósito, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de Otabek.

Con el único con quien parecía llevarse realmente bien era con Otabek. Bajaba por fin la guardia, escuchando sus consejos y enseñanzas sin rechistar y muchas veces llegaba incluso a sonreír, un paisaje que antes solía ser escaso y que ahora no hacía más que maravillarlo mientras lo veía de lejos.

Se preguntaba si él también sonreía como un idiota cuando veía a Víctor... 

—Yuuri, tenemos que rellenar los mostradores, vino mucha gente hace un rato y de nuevo está todo vacío —Celestino paso junto a él apresurado, llevando unas cajas hacia bodega. 

—¡Voy! —respondió al instante.

Tomó una torta que hace unos instantes había terminado uno de sus compañeros, llevándola hacia el mostrador para comenzar a llenar de productos.

Efectivamente, estaba bastante vacío. Se regañó mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes. A veces por estar tan encerrado en las cocinas olvidaba que debía preocuparse de esa área también, lo mejor sería entrar a pedir ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros para llenar las vitrinas más rápido. Al menos no había mucho flujo de personas a esa hora.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó anunciando la llegada de un cliente. Estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta, por lo que no se dio cuenta de quién era y no levantó la vista hasta que sintió un perro junto a él, subiendo sus patitas de cachorro en sus rodillas y mirándolo con esa expresión adorable que tenían los cachorros.

—Aww, eres adorable —acarició la cabecita del caniche, debía tener unos meses porque era muy pequeñito. Tendría que lavarse las manos después, pero valía la pena, siempre había adorado a los perritos, pero nunca pudo tener uno porque en casa su mamá era alérgica.

Levantó la vista al fin, buscando al dueño del cachorro y quedando congelado al ver quién estaba frente a él.

—Víctor...


	39. Te amo

Sentía el cuerpo congelado, como si su sangre ya no corriera por sus venas; solo un frío punzante embargaba su cuerpo, paralizándolo en ese atestado aeropuerto. Su cabeza estaba chillando de dolor, como una herida en carne viva, viendo cómo su persona amada se alejaba de él.

¿Cómo decir que no era su culpa? Él había provocado eso. Tanto miedo había tenido de perder a Yuuri, tantas veces tuvo pesadillas con ese momento, pensando que se iría en cualquier momento y guardando su amor por él, como si de alguna forma pudiera protegerse de ese dolor.

Tantas barreras y protecciones que había intentado en vano poner en su vida... Todo para llegar a ese momento: donde sus propios miedos y su propia cobardía habían terminado por alejar a la única persona en su vida que lo había amado desde lo profundo de su alma, aquel que había visto lo más oscuro y brillante de sí mismo y que, sin embargo, lo había amado por quien era.

Se lo merecía. Todo. La culpa, el dolor, la angustia de saber que había herido a su amado.

Todo.

No podía despegar los pies del piso; no podía moverse, porque su cuerpo estaba congelado de pena. Lo único caliente que sentía eran sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras la espalda de Yuuri se perdía de vista.

Una vez más había saboteado su felicidad. Podía verlo ahora, el cómo sus propios miedos y estúpidas decisiones habían destrozado a quien amaba. ¿Por qué no podía permitirse ser feliz? ¿Qué había mal con él?

—¿Vitya? —La voz de su padre se escuchaba lejana y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba parado justo a su lado, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían fijos en el lugar donde Yuuri se había ido, persiguiendo el fantasma de su imagen.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. El dolor en el pecho no menguaba a pesar de todas las lágrimas que había soltado.

—Hijo... —Adrik lo tomó del brazo, logrando que saliese al fin de ese estado paralizante. Giró su rostro con cierta dificultad, como si cada movimiento requiriese de más energía de lo normal, como si Yuuri se la hubiese llevado toda con él—. Esto fue una despedida... ¿cierto? Entre ustedes dos...

Asintió levemente, aún sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras sorbeteaba como un crío. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de limpiarse la cara.

—No estés aquí llorando como idiota, vamos. —Yurio lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo por el aeropuerto mientras Adrik los seguía preocupado. 

No tenía idea de a dónde iban. Sabía que no estaban caminando en dirección a los estacionamientos y poco le importaba, porque su mente estaba ahora mismo en un avión con dirección a Tokio, rememorando cada segundo con Yuuri y cada error que había cometido.

Escuchaba los pasos resonando en su cabeza, mezclados con las palabras que Yuuri le había dicho desde el día anterior hasta el presente, buscando entre ellas alguna forma de calmar su dolor; de encontrar la solución al desastre que había hecho gracias a sus indecisiones.

Quemaba. El dolor quemaba dentro suyo. Lejos de ser el calor agradable que Yuuri siempre le había regalado, ahora sentía como lo consumía con fuerza, desbordándolo en lágrimas y en la pena de saberse a un océano de distancia de su amado.

Seguían en el aeropuerto, pero ahora estaban en la zona de las cafeterías. Yurio prácticamente lo forzó a entrar al baño primero, dejando a Adrik fuera esperándolos y llamando a Polya para avisarle que Yuuri y Otabek ya se habían ido.

—Ya deja de llorar —exigió Yuri en una orden que no admitía réplicas. Dirigió la mirada a su hermano, el cual lo miraba con una seriedad inusual en él. Lejos estaba el ceño fruncido que siempre lo acompañaba—. ¿Esto es todo, Víctor? ¿No vas a hacer nada?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Su voz sonaba quebrada después de tanto llanto. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

—Yuuri se fue. 

Ignoró esa dolorosa y obvia declaración, inclinándose en el lavamanos para lavarse la cara. Quería limpiar ese rastro de lágrimas que la surcaba a pesar de que sus ojos demostraban su dolor.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —insistió Yura. El timbre en su voz demostró que se estaba comenzando a impacientar por su silencio—. ¿Esto es todo? Yuuri se fue por tu culpa y tú no haces más que llorar. Es patético.

—Soy patético —admitió, sus manos apoyándose en el lavamanos mientras veía el rastro de agua. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la mirada a su irritado hermano. Por supuesto que era patético, solo un hombre patético podría hacer sufrir a Yuuri—. En eso tienes razón.

—No me hagas avergonzarme de ti, Víctor. Este es tu desastre y tienes que solucionarlo.

—Yuuri no quiere verme... Se fue a otro continente de distancia para estar lejos de mí. ¿Qué piensas de eso? ¿No crees que está claro que lo arruiné?

—Voló un océano lejos de su hogar para acompañarte. ¿Qué piensas tú de eso?

Se quedó en silencio, procesando esa frase. Sentía su cerebro tan malditamente lento que le fastidiaba, porque sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse así de miserable, no cuando había sido él quien había herido a Yuuri.

—No me quiero rendir... no quiero que este sea el fin —declaró—. Pero Yuuri decidió irse y yo... Yo debo respetar eso.

—Eres un idiota, deberías ir tras él —Yurio lo miraba molesto ahora. Negó con la cabeza mientras salían del baño, al menos se sentía un poco más calmado después de llorar así. 

—No. Ya hice suficiente daño, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darle su espacio.

Yurio iba a replicar enojado, pero su padre se acercó a ellos con rostro preocupado y volvió a cerrar la boca, soltando un bufido de indignación.

—Volvamos a casa, no me gusta dejar tanto tiempo a Polya sola —Adrik lo tomó del brazo, comenzando a caminar de esa forma—. ¿Quieres hablar?

—Aún no... —respondió deprimido—. Necesito pensar muchas cosas, papá. 

—Ya sabes que puedes venir a hablar con nosotros cuando quieras, creo que te haría bien —respondió Adrik con cariño, estrechando sus hombros con un brazo.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso, parecía que cada uno tenía la cabeza puesta en sus propios pensamientos y era mejor, porque en ese instante su cabeza no paraba de repasar los hechos, buscando una forma de arreglarlo todo. Si es que aún podía hacerlo.

¿Era posible que la casa se sintiese tan vacía por la ausencia de Yuuri? Todo parecía un témpano de hielo para él. Incluso estando en el calor de la cocina mientras preparaba el almuerzo, sentía frío cubriéndolo por todas partes. El cosquilleo doloroso en su corazón parecía estar de forma permanente en su interior y era desesperante, porque ya no tenía más lágrimas por derramar.

Aún así se esforzó. Quería hacer un buen almuerzo para su familia, disfrutarlo con ellos y pasar tiempo con su mamá; recuperar el tiempo que no había podido pasar con ellos esos últimos meses —que va, esos últimos años— en los que solo se dedicó a trabajar y a alejarse de sus problemas. Al menos tenía que escuchar las palabras de Yuuri, porque estas seguían resonando en su cabeza desde que se las dijo y no podía encontrarles más razón, al menos ahora que tenía un poco más de perspectiva.

Tenía que afrontar la realidad. Su familia lo necesitaba allí. Aún no podía volver tras Yuuri y después de todo lo que había hecho, no tenía ningún derecho a entrometerse en la paz de su amado, no cuando no había hecho más que hacerle daño.

Pasó la tarde con su mamá. A pesar de que quería encerrarse en su habitación a llorar, ya no podía darse ese lujo. Las palabras de Yuuri seguían en su cabeza mientras preparaba piroshki con toda su familia, causando un desastre de harina por todas partes. 

"Tienes a tu familia, Víctor, por fin están reconciliados y puedes aprovechar el tiempo con ellos. Después de todo lo que ha pasado con Polya, deberías agradecer el simple hecho de que estén todos vivos y juntos después de tanto tiempo".

Veía cómo sus rostros preocupados parecían analizando, esperando que se soltara al fin y dijese qué había pasado con Yuuri, su hermano manteniéndose al margen. Sabía que necesitaba su espacio y se lo agradecía, porque al llegar la noche pudo al fin encerrarse en su cuarto y sentarse en la cama.

Frío y vacío. ¿Sería la habitación la que le daba esa sensación o venía de su interior? 

Tomó su teléfono y revisó sus mensajes. No había nada de Yuuri. Según sus cálculos, ya debía hacer llegado a Tokio, por lo que le dejó un mensaje para saber si había llegado bien.

"Yuuri, ¿ya llegaste a Tokio?".

Sabía que Yuuri nunca le había dicho que le contestaría, y estaba en todo el derecho de no hacerlo, pero solo quería saber que había llegado bien, que estaba a salvo en su departamento.

Su mente desvariaba en caos de tristeza. Se sacó la ropa para meterse a la cama y quedarse pensando sobre las palabras del japonés y en si ya estaría en casa, desempacando su maleta o preparándose algo de comer.

¿Estaría bien? ¿El vuelo habría sido seguro? ¿Y si le había pasado algo y por eso no le respondía?

Tomó su teléfono otra vez, sintiendo esa familiar angustia en el estómago al no saber dónde estaba Yuuri o si estaba bien. No podía dejar de pensar en sus lágrimas, e imaginárselo destrozado llorando no era una imagen tranquilizadora.

"Por favor, respóndeme, solo quiero saber si estás bien…".

Podía ver que los mensajes no llegaban. Aún no había señal de Yuuri y sentía que no podía dormir, no cuando no tenía idea de su paradero. ¿Estaría llorando ahora mismo? ¿O intentaría sonreír tal y como lo había hecho en el aeropuerto antes de irse? 

Seguramente intentaría mantenerse fuerte y no molestar a nadie. Yuuri siempre buscaba no ser una molestia y es que era imposible que lo fuera... Solo un imbécil como él podría haberlo hecho sentir un estorbo.

Volvió a sentir las lágrimas calientes llegar a sus ojos, solo que ahora podía llorar tranquilo, poniéndose de lado y sintiéndolas caer sobre su nariz, sin preocuparse siquiera de contenerlas o de atraparlas con sus manos.

La cama era vacía sin Yuuri... La habitación.... Su vida. Todo. Todo era vacío sin Yuuri y era su culpa que fuese así, porque de haber actuado de otra forma, probablemente estaría entre sus brazos en ese momento y no a kilómetros de distancia.

Volvió a tomar su celular, mirando otra vez esa única flecha que indicaba que el japonés aún no recibía sus mensajes, sintiendo esa pena desgarradora llenándolo mientras tecleaba otro mensaje.

"Yuuri, ¿estás?... Perdóname, Yuuri, nunca quise herirte".

El llanto lo atrapó al fin. Sentía esa presión horrible en el cuerpo al intentar contener el sollozo. No quería despertar a su hermano por culpa de sus lágrimas. Lloró hasta sentir ese dolor en la garganta por los espasmos y terminó por quedarse dormido, aferrado a su teléfono como si este fuese a darle un mensaje que calmara su pena.

No sonó en toda la noche.

\-----------_____________---------------______________------------_

Despertó exageradamente temprano. Estaba amaneciendo, lo que significaba que había dormido unas cinco horas solamente y su cuerpo lo notaba. Estaba agotado y por alguna razón adolorido; sus ojos ardían al abrirlos y supo de inmediato que no podría volver a dormir.

Revisó de inmediato su teléfono, buscando esperanzado alguna respuesta de Yuuri, pero solo se encontró con vacío. Sus mensajes ni siquiera habían llegado.

No podía soportarlo. Se imaginó mil escenarios terribles en menos de un segundo. Era horrible sentir esa angustia apenas despertaba, por lo que se decidió a tomar el teléfono y llamar de una vez por todas.

No solo tenía el teléfono sin internet, al parecer también lo tenía apagado y eso logró asustarlo más.

Intentó un par de veces más, pero su llamada se iba directo al buzón de voz. Pensó en llamar a Otabek y preguntarle por su vuelo, pero había sido obvio que en los últimos días él no era de ningún agrado para el kazajo, por lo que descartó de inmediato esa opción. 

Buscó el número de su amigo. Al menos, si no sabía nada de Yuuri, podría hacerle el favor de ir a su departamento a chequear que estuviera bien. Chris estaba en Tokio y sabía que era cercano a Yuuri.

Esperó impaciente a que contestara. El tono del teléfono vibraba contra su oreja, siendo el único sonido en la habitación aparte de su propia respiración.

—¿Hola?

—¡Chris! Dios, menos mal que contestaste... —soltó un suspiro entre frustración y angustia—. Te llamaba para saber... si es que has sabido algo de Yuuri. Se fue a Japón ayer y ya debería haber llegado, pero no responde mis mensajes.

—Por supuesto que no te contesta y no tendría por qué hacerlo —respondió Chris cortante—. ¿Qué mierda le hiciste?

—Tú... ¿lo viste? —murmuró en vez de contestar, sintiendo el corazón apretado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

—Estoy en su departamento, Phichit me llamó. Pensé que sería mi mejor amigo quien avisara de lo que estaba pasando, pero para variar te lo guardaste. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Todavía no me contestas —el suizo sonaba molesto como nunca y sabía que no tenía nada bueno que responder.

—Yo... fui un estúpido con Yuuri... no lo traté bien mientras estuvo aquí: fui indiferente los primeros días y después... solo teníamos sexo, pero seguía siendo indiferente con él. Estaba demasiado colapsado con todo y no tenía tiempo de pensar o de hablar con él. Al final solo... solo lo traté como sumiso y no como novio. Yuuri colapsó y se fue de vuelta a Tokio.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se sentía aplastante. Escuchaba la respiración de su amigo, pero aún no salían palabras de su boca. De verdad quería explicarse, dar sus motivos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada porque no era justificable para él.

—Chris... —intentó hablar, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza.

—Fuiste demasiado lejos, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpido.

—Lo sé... ¡Pero por favor, entiende! Estaba hecho un caos, aún no solucionaba las cosas con mamá y eso era en lo único que podía pensar... En eso y en su enfermedad. No me di cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo hasta que fue muy tarde.

—No me vengas con chorradas, Víctor, no puedo creer que te comportaras así. ¿Qué mierda te pasó? —La voz severa de su amigo demostraba que no había forma de convencerlo y es que ni siquiera él lo estaba. Había sido un imbécil y punto.

—No lo sé... No supe comportarme, todo se me fue de control, Chris, no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía cómo pensar bien...

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor, Víctor? Que yo sí te apoyaba en esto, pensé que amabas a Yuuri y que lo protegerías.

—¡Lo amo! De verdad lo hago, nunca debí herirlo así. 

—Tienes una curiosa forma de demostrarlo. —Ese tono de enojo contenido ya lo conocía. Chris estaba furioso con él y se lo tenía merecido. Sabía que lo que había pasado antes recaía en él, no por nada el suizo le había respondido lo mismo que su hermano.

—De verdad lo hago... Lo amo y lo arruiné todo, Chris... Por favor, no estés molesto conmigo, quiero solucionar esto. No soporto que Yuuri sufra.

—¡Por supuesto que estoy molesto! ¡Si Yuuri hubiese sido mío, créeme que no estaría hecho pedazos ahora! 

Se le cortó la respiración ante esa frase, dejándolo congelado con el teléfono a punto de resbalar por su mano. La garganta apretada acompañaba el ardor de sus ojos mientras procesaba esa frase, porque sí, si le hubiese dicho a Chris en su momento que no estaba en busca de sumiso, su amigo probablemente sería el Amo de Yuuri... Y Yuuri estaría bien. Sería feliz y no estaría hecho un desastre por su culpa.

Se le escapó una lágrima y después de esa vinieron muchas que se convirtieron rápidamente en un sollozo. Se tapó la boca intentando ocultar el sonido de su angustia de saber que había causado un desastre y que Yuuri era el que estaba sufriendo. Si Yuuri privaba de su sonrisa al mundo era su culpa y no podía soportarlo, menos al escuchar las palabras de Chris... ¿Eso significaba que su amigo aún estaba interesado en Yuuri? ¿Y qué lo detenía ahora, considerando el daño que le había hecho al japonés? 

—Lo siento, no debí decir eso... Es solo que me cuesta entenderte, Vitya, es todo... —la voz de Chris sonaba conciliadora. Podía escuchar un deje de culpa en ella, pero no pudo retener los sollozos, por más que se tapase la boca e intentase respirar profundo—. Ya no te pongas así, perdóname amigo, no quiero que sufras tú tampoco... Pero ver a Yuuri así no fue agradable y menos el enterarme por tu propia boca cómo te comportaste, de verdad no te entiendo...

—Es que t-tienes razón —intentó sobreponerse al dolor, pero era muy difícil cuando este parecía desbordar por todos los poros de su cuerpo—, Yuuri está sufriendo por mi culpa y no lo soporto. Quiero verlo y abrazarlo... saber que está bien y que todo mejorará entre nosotros. Pero se fue, Chris... se fue a Tokio espantado de mí.

—Víctor... si de verdad amas a Yuuri podrías cambiar las cosas. Ven a Japón y soluciónalo; sé sincero de una vez y discúlpate, aunque tengas que hacerlo mil veces.

—Lo haré, pero no puedo volver ahora. Yuuri me pidió distancia y yo no puedo dejar Rusia aún, no cuando estoy acompañando a mi madre. 

—Comprendo... Si no puedes volver ahora, deberías darte el tiempo de pensar en lo que pasó y en cómo solucionarlo, Víctor. Tienes que solucionar tus problemas.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo? —susurró con los ojos cerrados, aún sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, más calmado, pero no menos angustiado.

—Dame tiempo... Ahora debo colgar, creo que Yuuri despertó.

—Está bien... Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego, Vitya.

Dejó el teléfono junto a la mesa de dormir. Si tan solo pudiese quedarse en la cama el resto del día... Pero no podía echarse a morir.

Debía levantarse, estar con su familia y apoyarlos. La próxima semana su madre debía volver al doctor y sabía que se ponía nerviosa, no había tiempo para su dolor y soledad.

Volvió a mirar el teléfono, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajese allí, como si pudiese encontrar alguna paz si al vibrar ese aparato trajese el mensaje que deseaba leer y de alguna forma sentir un atisbo de Yuuri cerca suyo.

Sabía que no recibiría respuesta, que ya había hecho sufrir suficiente a su amado y que no se merecía el perdón, pero no pudo evitar volver a tomar el teléfono para dejar un último mensaje antes de levantarse de forma definitiva.

"Ya llevas un día lejos de mí y me estoy desesperando. Te extraño tanto, Yuuri. He sido un tonto, solo quiero verte y besarte, prometerte que nunca más te haré daño y rogarte que me des una oportunidad... Lo siento tanto…".

Así que siguió con su día a día, esforzándose como nunca en superar su dolor y estar junto a su familia, haciéndose cargo de las comidas y de pasar tiempo con su mamá, la cual insistía constantemente en salir por la ciudad a hacer trámites o a que la acompañara a hacer las compras.

Se sentía un desastre. Solo quería llorar todo el tiempo, vivía con un nudo en el estómago y apenas podía comer, porque a cada minuto recordaba su última conversación con Yuuri; la forma en que se habían despedido y cómo había arruinado su propia felicidad... y más grave aún: cómo había herido a alguien tan bondadoso como Yuuri, quien había puesto su felicidad por sobre la propia a cada momento.

Así que se encontró con la rutina de enfocarse en su familia durante el día. Quería hacer honor a las palabras de Yuuri y volver a conectar con ellos, enfocarse en estar rodeado de sus padres y su hermano. Que de alguna forma todo hubiese valido de algo la pena y poder aprovechar sus momentos juntos.

Yuuri tenía razón... él no estaba solo realmente. Podía ver a sus padres riendo juntos, abrazándose cada cierto rato y lanzándose chistes a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, tan o más unidos que siempre. Su hermano seguía siendo un niño gruñón que intentaba ser más fuerte de lo que debía y él seguía siendo el niño que se sentía solo, porque no tenía idea de cómo afrontar el mundo sin sentirse aceptado.

No estaba solo... pero debía admitirse, por más doloroso que fuera, que siempre se había esforzado por valerse por sí mismo.

¿Cuándo había comenzado? 

Estaba ahí, echado en el sofá de la sala de estar, preguntándose en qué momento había comenzado esa necesidad desesperante de ser independiente, de ponerse barreras entre las personas y no permitir que su familia se acercarse en demasía.

No podía recordar a su papá biológico. Solo tenía el leve recuerdo de su tono de voz y sabía por fotos que se parecía a él: su cabello y expresiones eran similares, y a pesar de que era algo que le obsesionaba de pequeño, ahora mismo no era así. Para él, Adrik era su papá, jamás tuvo problemas con él porque su llegada a sus vidas causó un cambio tan notorio que jamás lo olvidó.

Era un niño pequeño que solo conocía a una madre infeliz y trabajólica. No la culpaba por eso, el dolor podía provocar muchas cosas en las personas y sabía que su mamá estaba sufriendo. Sabía que no debía mencionar a papá porque era un tema vetado, ya que era el fruto de su dolor. Trabajaba sin parar con la esperanza de tener el capital suficiente para fundar su propia empresa. A pesar de venir de una familia acomodada, aun así debía juntar cierta cantidad de dinero para lograrlo.

Solo le sonreía a él, cuando lograba algo en la escuela o cocinaba algo de forma perfecta. Su mamá era feliz solo por él y eso de alguna forma dolía, porque parte de su subconsciente recordaba la sonrisa que tenía su madre cuando su padre vivía, era una sonrisa capaz de iluminar una habitación ante sus ojos de niño pequeño.

Intentó no ser un problema. Que no tuviese que preocuparse por él y viese que todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena. A pesar de que era tan pequeño no quería ser una carga, sin saber que en ese momento había empezado un efecto bola de nieve que por fin había terminado en catástrofe a sus veintisiete años.

Recordaba cuando Adrik comenzó a aparecer en sus vidas... Cómo la sonrisa de su madre cada vez era más permanente hasta que de pronto no pudo parar de sonreír y sentía que su hogar cada vez era más cálido. 

Fue tan feliz cuando Yura llegó a sus vidas. Sus papás estaban recién casados y lo único que hacían era trabajar como locos, por lo que la llegada de su hermanito fue como un bálsamo a pesar de la diferencia de edad, porque al fin no estaba solo en casa. 

Siempre se sentía solo, pero con Yuri las cosas cambiaron. A pesar de que sus padres no estaban muy seguido, su pequeño hermano sí requería de su cuidado; podía permitirse abrazarlo y mimarlo todo lo que quería porque era su deber protegerlo.

Escondió la cabeza entre las almohadas, sintiendo nuevamente esas ganas de llorar que no podían contenerse, porque antes de que pudiese respirar hondo, las lágrimas ya estaban derramándose por sus mejillas. 

Lo había arruinado todo. Lo había arruinado todo con Yuuri y lo había arruinado todo en ese entonces, cuando había empezado a romper sus lazos familiares con peleas que tal vez pudieron evitarse si hubiese sido más directo, si se hubiese permitido tener miedo y admitir que no quería estar solo, que no quería ser fuerte por un momento y que, maldita sea, solo quería sentirse amado.

Cuando decidió ser cocinero las cosas se complicaron, pero debió ser más sincero con su familia. Debió hablarles con claridad y seriedad en vez de estallar en rabia porque no lo comprendían, y es que nunca se habían dado ese espacio. Él solo quería ser fuerte y no causar problemas, y en su ensimismamiento por ello, había terminado por dejarlos a todos fuera.

Se fue de la ciudad a estudiar gastronomía y jamás miró atrás, porque no había sido capaz de admitir la culpa que tenía encima o la pena desesperante que lo acompañaba al darse cuenta de lo solo que se había quedado.

Lejos de su hermano y su familia, solo con la compañía de sumisas y sumisos con los que comenzó a hacer contratos... el conocer a Chris lo había remecido. Tener a un amigo del alma el cual jamás se había ido de su lado y que recién en ese momento había logrado valorar del todo era como un regalo, porque Chris fue el primero que no era de su familia que había decidido quedarse a su lado, queriéndolo sin importar nada y brindando una amistad sincera pasara lo que pasase.

Yuuri también tenía razón en eso. Chris también estaba con él y no había sabido valorar su compañía. Tan empecinado estaba en su propio dolor y soledad que no había visto lo que tenía a su alrededor.

Y había sido un tonto en todos los sentidos. Buscando amor como un idiota desesperado y cerrándose a él cuando lo había encontrado. Pensó tantas veces que se había enamorado, buscando llenar su soledad y vacío con sus sumisos y recibiendo rechazo tras rechazo, en parte porque debía ser obvio que lo que buscaba era tapar su soledad, compañía en cualquiera y con cualquiera.

Qué tonto. Qué infantil y desesperado buscar refugiarse en el amor como si este fuese algo tan banal, como si se pudiese manipular de alguna forma o como si la felicidad radicara por completo en otra persona y mágicamente sus problemas se resolvieran.

Yuuri había comprendido eso mucho antes que él. Yuuri sabía la importancia de la amistad, entendía mucho mejor que él lo que significaba la familia y el valor de una sonrisa sincera.

Yuuri lo había visto por completo, a él, estando completamente roto y llevando una vida ciega, incapaz de ver a su alrededor a quienes amaba, y aún así había decidido quedarse, en un acto de suicidio emocional, llenando su vida de una calidez y sabor tan envolvente que pronto había caído por completo a sus pies.

Yuuri... 

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar llorando como un crío? —La voz dura de Yurio hizo que apartara el cojín que cubría su rostro. Su hermano estaba de pie junto a él, con una expresión de total disgusto. 

—Lo siento, Yura —se sentó en el sofá, dándole espacio a su hermano para que se sentara junto a él, frotándose el rostro para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas—, solo estaba pensando.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de pensar tanto y actuar de una puñetera vez. 

—El no pensar fue lo que me llevó a esto... o al menos el no pensar de forma sincera, aunque suene extraño —hizo una mueca con la boca, mirando con atención a su hermano—. Tu hermano mayor es un desastre.

—Eso ya lo sabía. —Yurio se recargó en el sillón, mirándolo con una ceja alzada en una expresión que parecía curiosa—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Por ahora... pasar tiempo con mi amada familia —respondió con tristeza

—¿Y el katsudon? —preguntó Yurio, desviando la mirada—. ¿Lo dejarás ir así sin más?

—Yuuri ya se fue... Sé que lo arruiné por completo —declaró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—, pero iré por él una vez termine lo que debo hacer aquí, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Y para qué?

—Para hacer las cosas bien, aunque sea una vez en la vida —miró a su hermano con seriedad renovada. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta conocer a Yuuri de alguna forma le había aclarado un poco—. Yuuri merece lo mejor, y debo ser mejor. Aunque no merezca una oportunidad, como mínimo debo intentarlo, ¿no?

Yurio achicó los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Procura no arruinarlo más.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —declaró con una firmeza que apenas sentía—, Yuuri merece mucho más de lo que le entregué.

No dejaba de rogar en su mente, una y otra vez, que Yuuri le diese una oportunidad.

"Solo una... Por favor…".

\-----------_________________-------------____________--------------

Un desastre. Eso es lo que era.

Terminó por explotar al fin frente a sus padres, después de estar casi un mes en ese intento de supervivencia sin Yuuri. Sabía que no debía escribirle porque el japonés no le respondería, pero cada cierto tiempo sucumbía ante la desesperación de recibir nada más que silencio y volvía a enviarle un mensaje o incluso a llamarle por teléfono con la esperanza de escuchar su voz, porque estar un mes sin tener aunque sea un poco de Yuuri era como el infierno en vida. Lo amaba tanto que sentía su corazón ardiendo adolorido.

Y ahora por fin le había respondido. Después de tantos días de revisar su teléfono con una obsesión desesperanzada, por fin recibió la ansiada notificación que decía que tenía un mensaje de Yuuri y lo había abierto desesperado solo para encontrar un sencillo: "Estoy bien, pero por favor no me escribas... Este tiempo que nos tomamos es para que nos haga bien".

Por supuesto que había respondido casi de inmediato, pero nuevamente había chocado con esa barrera del silencio y cada mensaje se volvió más desesperante hasta que terminó por lanzar su teléfono a cualquier parte y echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Había sido su padre quien había acudido al escuchar el teléfono golpear contra la pared y ahora se encontraba abrazándolo, en un intento vano de contener su pena.

—¿Qué pasó? —Escuchar la voz de su mamá mientras lloraba logró desarmarlo más. No sabía cómo parar.

—Estalló por fin —respondió Adrik. El movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que estaba mirando a su madre—. Ven aquí, Polya, mi amor, a nuestro pequeño le duele el corazón. 

—Necesita estar en su lugar seguro —susurró su mamá.

Sintió cómo se ponía tras él, abrazándolo por la espalda y uniéndose a Adrik. Estaba entre los dos, tal y como solían abrazarlo cuando era pequeño y le pasaba algo. Sus padres siempre decían que, si estaba entre sus brazos, su amor podría llegarle con más fuerza y sus heridas se sanarían. 

Era algo que le decían de niño para calmar su llanto, pero de alguna forma pareció funcionar incluso en ese momento, porque poco a poco sentía como se calmaba estando en los brazos de sus padres. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esa muestra de cariño de su parte.

—Perdón —susurró al fin, sin soltarlos en ningún momento—, no debí irme...

—Ya hablamos de esto, Vitenka, no cargues con más culpa —respondió su mamá, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

—No debí alejarme de ustedes... No debí poner una barrera entre nosotros... Hice todo mal. 

—Nosotros también cometimos errores, hijo, pero estamos aquí ahora, juntos. ¿No crees que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás? —Adrik lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que se separaran un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Su madre se acomodó a su lado, tomando de su mano también y sonriéndole con los ojos llorosos—. Puedes confiar en nosotros, no tengas miedo de mostrar debilidad.

—Es que... arruiné todo con Yuuri —susurró, mirando hacia el suelo. La garganta le dolía de tanto llorar y sentía su energía drenada. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo frente a sus padres considerando cómo se había comportado su amado cuando este estuvo en Rusia—. Fui mucho más que un idiota y le hice daño... Se fue espantado de mí.

—Yuuri no está espantado de ti, probablemente está dolido —Adrik revolvió su cabello en un gesto consolador—. Es verdad que fuiste un idiota, fui testigo de eso. Pero también creo que puedes remediarlo.

—No puedes permitir que se vaya para siempre —su mamá acarició su mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima en el camino—. Yuuri te trajo a casa y se quedó a tu lado a pesar de todo. Ha demostrado el inmenso amor que te tiene con esos gestos y tú no le diste una respuesta clara, cariño. Es hora de que actúes.

—Sé que volveré a Japón y lo primero que haré es correr a sus pies a rogarle que me perdone y decirle todo lo que siento... pero temo que cuando lo haga sea muy tarde y me rechace —confesó en voz baja, con ese miedo que le provocaba escalofríos, porque una vida sin Yuuri ya era desesperantemente dolorosa y pensar en perderlo para siempre era incluso peor—, no lo merezco.

—Entonces sé alguien digno de su amor —rebatió Polya antes de que Adrik le respondiera, con un renovado tono de dureza que le recordaba a Yurio—. Dices que no lo mereces, entonces haz algo al respecto. Demuéstrale cuánto lo amas y que no te irás de su lado. Él ya hizo su jugada al traerte aquí, te toca a ti.

La mirada firme de su madre y afable de su padre lograron tranquilizarlo, asintiendo con más fuerza ante sus palabras.

Era cierto, no podía echarse a morir así como así. Yuuri no se había rendido con él a pesar de sus constantes estupideces, le tocaba a él demostrar cuanto lo amaba, incluso si finalmente Yuuri decidía no darle una oportunidad.

Debía luchar por su amor, pasara lo que pasara.

\-----------_______________------------_________________

"Papá me dijo que Yura se fue a Tokio... Ese niñato ni siquiera me dijo que iría a verte. Solo quiero saber si estás bien, Yuuri... Sé que no quieres responder mis mensajes y que ni siquiera lo merezco, pero en parte me alegro de que mi hermano esté allá, porque sé que estará contigo aún cuando yo no puedo estarlo. Mi Yuuri, te extraño tanto... quiero verte otra vez y escuchar tu voz. Pero entiendo que debo darte tu espacio y que mereces tener todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. No volveré a escribirte... Volveré a Japón, y cuando lo haga, te ruego que me escuches... Por mientras, cuídate mucho, mi amado Yuuri".

Terminó de escribir ese mensaje para enviarlo de una vez por todas y dejar el teléfono sobre la cama.

Había llegado de ir a hacer un recado para su mamá cuando se topó con la noticia de que su hermano se había ido de Rusia, tomando un vuelo con destino a Tokio.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijeron? —insistió entre enojado y asombrado, viendo la actitud completamente despreocupada de sus padres.

—Es decisión de Yura, tú sabes cómo es tu hermano —respondió Polya, pelando con tranquilidad desesperante una manzana—. No te preocupes, Yuuri lo cuidará bien.

—¡Ese no es el punto! 

—Relájate un poco, Víctor. A Yuuri no le molestará. Además, tu hermano está de vacaciones —Adrik miraba interesado su teléfono, sin prestarle mucha atención a su indignación. 

—Y está velando por su futura carrera, déjalo ser —concluyó Polya. 

—¿Se dan cuenta de que eso también es falta de comunicación? —Se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, logrando que sus padres alzaran la vista sorprendidos—. No estoy diciendo que esté mal que fuera a Japón, solo me hubiese gustado saberlo antes.

—No queríamos torturarte... Habría sido peor para ti saber —respondió Adrik con suavidad—. Víctor, decidiste darle su espacio a Yuuri y eso significa que no puedes entrometerte.

Las palabras de su padre eran lo que resonaba en su cabeza tras enviar ese último mensaje.

Yuuri le había pedido tiempo y una parte de él no lo había respetado, enviando mensajes cuando lo extrañaba de forma desesperante e intentando llamarlo a ver si lograba escuchar algo de su voz.

No. No lo había respetado... pero no quería que pensara que simplemente se había cansado de escribirle, por lo que le dejó ese último mensaje de despedida antes de dejar su teléfono de una vez por todas, sintiendo esa angustia culposa acompañándolo.

Tenía que aprender a respetar el espacio de Yuuri, aunque significase más dolor para él en ese momento.

El siguiente mes fue fluctuante. Entre estar deprimido por Yuuri y recuperando el tiempo perdido con sus padres, se le iba el tiempo con esa lentitud aplastante de la lejanía y sentía que seguía viendo a Yuuri por todas partes, como si su fantasma lo siguiese por las calles de St. Petersburgo.

Debió mostrarle la ciudad, llevarlo a cada lugar interesante y dejar en claro lo mucho que le importaba; pero en su lugar, le había demostrado ese silencio indiferente que había terminado por espantarlo hasta hacer que se fuera de vuelta a Tokio.

"A veces, la indiferencia y la frialdad causan más daño que la aversión declarada".

Las sabias palabras de Albus Dumbledore cobraban un nuevo sentido ahora, mientras recorría las frías calles de Rusia en completa soledad. 

Se detuvo junto a un callejón, como si su cuerpo se hubiese paralizado en ese lugar gracias a un ruido tenue que había escuchado.

Giró la cabeza, rastreando a su alrededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido: el suave gimoteo volvió a sus oídos y sus ojos repararon en el callejón, notando un movimiento en unas cajas.

Se acercó entre preocupado y curioso, moviéndolas para ver qué había allí y encontrándose con una imagen que lo conmovió.

Un cachorro de caniche se encontraba tiritando allí, solo en la caja. Miró para todas partes, pero no había rastro de otros cachorros o de la madre; solo había algo de comida de perro desperdigada por la caja y el propio cachorro acostado en ella, mirándolo con unos ojos de sufrimiento que le apretó el corazón.

Lo tomó en sus brazos, abriendo su chaqueta con dificultad y envolviendo el perrito con ella, buscando entregarle algo más de calor.

Tiritaba contra su cuerpo con violencia. Las calles de Rusia eran especialmente frías ese día y eso logró preocuparlo. Tomó un taxi a casa sin dejar de frotar al cachorrito, pegándolo más a su cuerpo.

Sus padres no le reprocharon su impulsivo actuar, todo lo contrario: la ternura del cachorro logró desarmarlos por completo, y una vez este entró en calor, su evidente simpatía hizo que no existiese duda alguna de su presencia en la casa.

Se había preocupado de que a Potya, el gato de Yurio, no le agradase su presencia, y a pesar de que no estaba del todo alejado a la realidad —el gato desaparecía cada vez que el cachorrito se acercaba mucho e incluso había llegado a rasguñar su nariz cuando este se había acercado demasiado— la convivencia entre los dos se había logrado de forma natural.

—¿Cómo le vas a poner? —preguntó Adrik por la noche, acariciando al caniche con una sonrisa boba mientras le ofrecía galletitas de perro. Lo primero que había hecho su padre había sido ir a comprar comida y toda clase de chucherías para el cachorro. 

—Aún lo estoy pensando... —miraba al cachorro, pensativo. Desde que lo había visto, no había podido dejar de pensar en Yuuri y en todas las veces que le dijo que desearía tener un perrito—. Creo que... tal vez debería dejarle a Yuuri esa tarea... él siempre quiso tener un perro.

No podía alejar la imagen del caniche abandonado en el callejón en su mente. Sabía que Yuuri le brindaría un hogar cálido con su sola presencia.

—Yuuri será feliz con el nombre que le pongas, Vitya, este puede ser el cachorrito de ambos —sonrió Adrik, tomando al perro entre sus manos y sonriéndole al cachorro al recibir un tierno ladrido—. ¡Podría ser el primer nieto que tenga! Aunque supongo que es el segundo si contamos a Puma Tiger Scorpion.

—Ya acordamos que le llamaríamos Potya —declaró Víctor risueño, recordando el infantil nombre que Yura le había puesto al gato cuando recién había llegado—. Me gusta el nombre Makkachin, concuerda con su color de pelo.

—Makkachin... le queda bien. 

El caniche ladró, como si estuviese respondiéndoles con aprobación y logrando sacarles una sonrisa. 

Makkachin... Otra fuente de felicidad en su vida por venir, solo esperaba que Yuuri les diese una oportunidad.

Rogaba por ello...

\-----------_________________--------------___________-

Ya era hora. Habían pasado dos meses lejos de Yuuri y sentía que iba a explotar, porque con cada día que estaban lejos, algo nuevo se aclaraba en su mente y más se desesperaba ante la perspectiva de perder a Yuuri.

Sí, lo había arruinado de forma monumental y sabía que, si Yuuri no quería darle una oportunidad, no tenía posibilidad de reclamo.

Pero debía intentarlo: tenía que decirle lo que sentía y demostrarlo con todo lo que tenía. Era hora de jugar todas sus cartas si con eso podía tener a Yuuri en su vida otra vez. Yuuri le había dado tanto... 

Tanto que no alcanzaba a expresarlo en un día, y no importaba ya, porque ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

—Mamá... —entró a la habitación dispuesto a contarle de su regreso. Quería hablarlo con sus padres primero tal y como lo había hecho con casi todo ese último mes. Sentía que poco a poco su relación se estrechaba más y eso lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. 

Aunque no se esperó ver a su mamá con ropa de trabajo, alistándose frente al espejo mientras se acomodaba una peluca con cierta dificultad.

—Pasa, Vitya, estoy terminando de arreglarme.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Y esa peluca? —preguntó sorprendido, acercándose para mirarla de cerca. Si no fuese porque ese obviamente no era su cabello —la quimio había terminado con gran parte de él, por lo que Polya había decidido raparse otra vez— podía pasar desapercibido. 

—Iré a la oficina, hay algunas cosas que requieren mi presencia —respondió su madre con soltura, terminando de maquillarse con seguridad—. Ya no soporto estar encerrada aquí, necesito trabajar.

—Pero aún estás en tratamiento —objetó inseguro.

—El tratamiento está funcionando más que bien, Vitenka, no te pongas escandaloso —parecía que su mamá "modo trabajo" había regresado, porque la decisión en su mirada era irrevocable—. Además, es mi empresa, no necesito preguntar.

—¿Estás segura de esto? 

—Necesito volver a la normalidad, Vitya. Y esta es mi normalidad —los ojos de su madre se sentían pesados sobre él.

—Te entiendo.... Yo también debo volver a la mía —se mordió el labio. Todo estaba en manos de su madre; si le decía que no quería que se fuera entonces no lo haría. Quería estar para ella si lo necesitaba.

—Lo sé, es hora de que retomes tu vida y arregles tu desastre —Polya se levantó, mirándolo con ojos analíticos—. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—El pasaje está comprado —declaró con firmeza. 

No dudó en comprar en primera clase además de pagar por Makkachin. Su cachorro se iba a Tokio a conocer a su otro dueño. 

Había tanto que debía resolver con Yuuri... Tanto que decir y expresar. No sabía qué saldría de su boca apenas lo viese, pero estaba casi seguro de que sería una disculpa... O una declaración, lo que viniese primero.

—Sabes que esta siempre será tu casa, Vitya... Tú y Yuuri pueden volver cuando sea —su madre lo abrazó con cariño. Sintió con gusto la renovada fuerza en sus brazos—. Pero creo que Yuuri es tu hogar ahora.

—Lo es —susurró de vuelta, sintiéndose feliz de que su mamá lo aceptase.

Ya era hora de volver a Japón.

\----------________________-----------------_______________------

—Víctor...

Se quedó paralizado mirando a Víctor. No sabía qué decir, nunca esperó su presencia allí y mucho menos esa expresión en su rostro, entre asombro y sonrojo.

Se levantó lentamente, como si un rápido movimiento pudiese espantar al ruso, temiendo estar viendo solo un espejismo de la persona a la que tanto había anhelado esos meses; el hombre por quien había llorado, sufrido y pensado una y otra vez. 

Víctor se veía casi igual, aunque parecía un poco más delgado que antes. Su aspecto seguía siendo igual de arrebatador; no obstante, ahora pensaba que su memoria no le hacía justicia a su belleza natural.

Intentó hablar, decir algo más que balbucear el nombre del ruso, pero solo se lo quedó mirando con sorpresa, esperando en silencio con el miedo a decir algo y romper el hielo de la peor forma.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Desde cuándo tenía un perro? ¿Por qué no le había llamado para avisarle? Demasiadas preguntas en los pocos segundos que llevaban mirándose. Su corazón dolía de lo fuerte que latía y sus mejillas hacía rato que estaban rojas y ardientes.

—Víctor... —logró repetir, intentado en vano decir algo más cuando de pronto se vio interrumpido.

El ruso había dado un paso hacia él, tomándolo de improviso y atrayéndolo a sus brazos con fuerza, apretujándolo contra su cuerpo en un gesto tan íntimo que casi lo hace llorar ahí mismo.

—Te amo —susurró Víctor a su oído.

Se le cortó el aire ante esas palabras. Parecía que este se había hecho sólido, porque de pronto había olvidado cómo exhalar, deteniéndose en el acto en su abrazo y sintiendo cómo Víctor lo tomaba de los hombros, alejándolo un poco para mirarse a los ojos. Sentía que con solo mirarlos se hundía en ellos.

—Te amo, Yuuri. Te amo tanto que siento que no puedo respirar sin ti. Te amo desde que llegaste a mi vida y endulzaste todo a tu paso; trajiste colores y sabores que jamás había conocido y lograste encontrarme en un punto en que ni yo mismo lo hacía. Te amo desde que te vi y siento que incluso antes de eso ya te amaba. Te amo tanto que duele, quema, estar aunque sea un día sin ti. Perdóname, por favor. Te amo.

¿Qué? 

Estaba paralizado, demasiada información en muy poco tiempo. ¿Víctor estaba allí? Tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearse la cara para verificar que no estaba soñando. ¿Que lo amaba?

¿Víctor había dicho que lo amaba?

—Yuuri, sé que no te merezco y que solo te he hecho sufrir. Si no quieres darme otra oportunidad estás en todo tu derecho y no podré decir nada, pero por favor, te ruego que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte cuánto te amo y que me importas. Solo quiero una oportunidad más para tratarte como te mereces y ser digno de ti. Te amo.

Los ojos sinceros de Víctor no parecían mentir, pero habían sido meses de convencerse de lo contrario y ahora solo lo veía embobado, porque la frase "Te amo" de sus labios era como un bálsamo para su corazón, pero caos para su cerebro.

Se había preparado para terminar, o incluso para él mismo ponerle fin a su relación. Estaba mentalizándose para seguir adelante sin Víctor en su vida y ahora aparecía frente a él, con un adorable cachorrito que no había dejado de saltar alrededor de ellos y esas palabras que parecían armar y desarmar mundos en su interior, dejándolo completamente aturdido frente a él.

—Víctor, yo... —¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que debía pensarlo porque su mente estaba funcionando a un kilómetro por hora?

Víctor tomó su mejilla, acariciándolo con cariño, pero sin acercarse más de la cuenta y él solo podía mirarlo embobado, porque había anhelado tanto verlo otra vez que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba.

—Sé que no puedes responderme aún y que debes pensarlo... Solo quiero decirte que voy a ser directo, Yuuri. No más secretos ni malentendidos, no más ocultar mis sentimientos o ser un idiota de primera. Te amo... Te amo tanto que siento que no puedo dejar de decirlo, que te debo mil declaraciones por cada vez que deseé decírtelo y no lo hice por cobarde. Te amo, y aún si no quieres que seamos novios, sería feliz con solo tenerte en mi vida. 

—¿Es real? —Logró susurrar al fin, sintiendo los ojos arder.

—Estoy en tus manos, Yuuri.


	40. Plan para conquistar a Yuuri Katsuki

Sentía que podría explotar de tantas emociones. Su mente solo podía enfocarse en Yuuri y en la expresión de asombro que surcaba su rostro. Un sudor frío parecía propagarse por su cuerpo mientras el miedo a su respuesta lo embargaba. 

Yuuri no había respondido nada aún, pero al menos no había soltado sus manos y quería tomar eso como una buena señal. Su rostro sonrojado y mirada sorprendida lograban un efecto hermoso; había extrañado tanto a Yuuri que ahora recorría sus facciones con avidez, como si pudiese beber de esa imagen y calmar un poco esa agonía interna que había sentido todo ese tiempo separados.

¿Era idea suya o se veía más apapachables? Sus mejillas estaban más apretables y contuvo el impulso tonto de inclinarse a él para tocarlo más, porque sabía que no era el momento para eso.

Yuuri respiró hondo y pareció por fin lograr conectar las ideas, porque abrió la boca para contestarle, cuando de pronto giró el rostro a un costado, mirando a alguien que estaba tras él. Víctor giró a mirar quién estaba allí cuando vio a Celestino acercándose.

—¿Víctor?

—¡Ah! Celestino, buenos días —desempolvó su mejor sonrisa encantadora, maldiciendo al italiano en su mente por su inoportuna aparición. Vio de reojo cómo Yuuri terminaba de acomodar la torta para luego comenzar a alejarse disimuladamente.

—Veo que volviste a Japón. ¿Cómo está tu madre? —preguntó el chef con educación, acercándose con esa sonrisa que a Víctor siempre le había parecido un tanto ambiciosa—. ¿Todo bien?

—Está mejor, ha vuelto al trabajo; aún debe seguir en tratamientos, pero el cáncer está en remisión.

—Me alegro mucho de oír eso. En ese caso te quedarás en Japón, ¿cierto?

—Ya he vuelto de forma permanente —afirmó, girándose a ver a Yuuri, quien aún estaba de pie en la puerta, observándolos con esa expresión de asombro que no había desaparecido de su cara—. No quiero estar lejos de mi amado Yuuri.

El japonés pareció reaccionar cuando escuchó su nombre, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas (probablemente porque Celestino lo miró con picardía) y dándose la vuelta para desaparecer tras la puerta. 

Mierda, tal vez había sido muy directo.

—Asumo que ya estás listo para volver a la pastelería. Te necesito aquí, Víctor, tengo nuevos proyectos en mente y no puedo desligarme tan fácil —suspiró Celestino, viéndose repentinamente cansado. Bastó con que mirase las ojeras bajo sus ojos para notar el estrés acumulado que cargaba—. ¿Quieres regresar, cierto?

—Por supuesto, estoy listo para comenzar hoy mismo si lo necesita.

—Empezarás mañana. Estás recién regresando y lo mejor es que empieces con toda tu energía disponible, aunque debo advertirte de que si quieres regresar habrá algunos cambios. —Celestino se veía repentinamente serio.

—¿Qué clase de cambios? —preguntó curioso.

—Sobre tu puesto... necesito que tomes el lugar de Chef ejecutivo, Víctor. Sé que cuando recién te contraté me pediste el lugar de sous chef porque querías estar más cerca de la cocina que del papeleo, pero ahora no será posible. Estoy abriendo otra pastelería en Kioto y no puedo estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo —Celestino suspiró, apoyándose en uno de los muebles mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Además, ya tengo a alguien en tu puesto. Comprenderás que por tu larga ausencia tuve que incorporar a alguien y tuve resultados más que excelentes. El puesto de chef ejecutivo es el que está disponible y estoy más que seguro de que lo llevarás a la perfección.

Eso no se lo esperaba. La verdad era que, anteriormente, ya había llevado ese puesto en otras pastelerías y sabía lo que significaba: horas de papeleo y planificación, discusiones con proveedores y miles de cosas más. Terminaba siendo un 70% de trabajo de oficina y un 30% de trabajo en la misma cocina, razón por la cual al llegar a Japón había pedido un puesto más abajo; quería volver a reconectar con su amada pastelería.

Pero ya no le importaba. Había trabajado duro en su vida para tener esa clase de puestos y si eso significaba que estaría nuevamente cerca de Yuuri, lo tomaría sin dudar, porque sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante para reconquistar a su amado —si es que este le daba otra oportunidad, por supuesto—.

—Está bien, tomaré el puesto de chef —aceptó con firmeza. Lo que fuera con tal de estar cerca de Yuuri y recuperar su amor.

\-------------__________________----------------_______________

"Oh, Dios mío... ¡Por kami-sama! ¿Qué demonios hago ahora?".

Entró hecho un manojo de nervios a la cocina, intentando en vano procesar lo que acababa de pasar momentos atrás.

Su cerebro estaba zumbando de lo rápido que avanzaba. Agradecía que sus compañeros estuviesen tan ocupados en sus propias labores, por lo que nadie le preguntó por qué había entrado con esa expresión.

Fue derecho a la bodega, encerrándose allí e intentando aclarar su cabeza mientras daba vueltas de un lugar a otro.

"Ok, ok... recapitulemos. Víctor está aquí, volvió de forma definitiva a Japón y está aquí. Ah, y dice que me ama. Tiene un cachorro de lo más adorable y dice que me ama. Muy bonito, Yuuri, tus fantasías mentales se han hecho cada vez más realistas, sí, eso debe ser. Es imposible que Víctor esté aquí, declarándose. Debo estar loco... tal vez las galletas que me dio Phichit en la mañana tenían algún alucinógeno o algo así".

Respiró hondo un par de veces intentando relajarse un poco. Sentía el corazón acelerado, latiendo con una fuerza que no sentía desde hacía tiempo y es que las palabras de Víctor resonaban en su cabeza, vibrando por todo su cuerpo como un analgésico y llenando sus pensamientos de las cosas que había dicho.

No. Tenía que ser racional. Y en ese momento estaba en el trabajo, no podía distraerse en asuntos personales, sin importar de qué se trataran.

Así que salió de la bodega, aprovechando de sacar un par de cosas antes de volver a las cocinas, donde Phichit lo esperaba con ojos preocupados.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido —Phichit recibió el saco de azúcar que le entregó y su expresión se tornó más preocupada al ver que solo le asentía. Tenía la boca seca—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Víctor está aquí —murmuró—. Está aquí... justo afuera, junto a las vitrinas.

—¿Qué? —Phichit lo miró sorprendido.

—Está aquí... diciéndome que me ama —se llevó una mano a la frente buscando despejársela. Sabía que tenía las mejillas rojas, una extraña emoción apretaba su pecho en ese momento.

—Ok, dame un momento. Iré a saludarlo —alzó la vista justo para ver a su amigo tomar un uslero bastante grande luego de arremangarse las manos—. Le voy a dar el saludo de su vida.

—¡Espera! —Le quitó el uslero antes de que se alejara. Menos mal, sabía que su amigo era capaz de cometer homicidio si tenía que hacerlo—. No vayas para allá, no estoy listo para procesar nada, ni siquiera su presencia.

—Solo quiero saludarlo como corresponde, agradece que no tomé mi cuchillo —refunfuñó Phichit. Fue una suerte que Seung se acercara a ellos.

—¿Todo bien, Phichit? —preguntó con esa neutralidad que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Yuuri no me deja ir a golpear al idiota de Víctor! ¡Eso es lo que pasa!

—¿Víctor? —Mierda, ahora Yurio se había acercado. Tenía las manos mojadas por estar lavando cosas y su expresión sorprendida parecía ablandar su siempre malhumorado rostro—. ¿Mi hermano está aquí?

—Está fuera —respondió Phichit molesto—. Y tiene el descaro de venir sin avisar.

El ruso asintió pensativo. Comenzó a sacarse el mandil, tomando un paño para secarse las manos con una lentitud y cuidado meticuloso, para luego dejar su gorro sobre la mesa con delicadeza.

—Permiso, iré a saludar a mi hermano —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que terminó por poner su mente en estado de alerta. Después de vivir un mes con Yurio ya conocía ciertas reacciones y esa definitivamente significaba peligro.

—Mierda.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Phichit al ver que se alejaba con miedo.

—Va a pegarle, estoy seguro —dejó su mandil y gorro junto a una silla cercana.

—Déjalo ir, cuando Yuuri venga a ti será tu momento de actuar —escuchó como Seung le decía a Phichit antes de salir de la cocina y cerrar la puerta con cuidado.

Corrió por el pasillo que conectaba con las vitrinas y cuando llegó, Víctor ya estaba en el suelo, sobándose una costilla mientras hacía un puchero y Yurio le apuntaba con un dedo.

—¿Acaso te viniste nadando desde Rusia anciano? ¡Yo llegué hace un mes a intentar arreglar el desastre que causaste! Y encima tienes el descaro de no avisar que venías.

—¿Me hablas de descaro cuando tú mismo no me avisaste que te vendrías a Japón? —contestó Víctor mientras se levantaba del piso. El caniche brincaba alrededor de su dueño, pero al ver a Yuuri, se acercó rápidamente a él. Sus pequeñas patitas hacían un efecto de lo más adorable y no dudó en dejarle una caricia detrás de sus orejas.

—¡Tú te viniste a Japón primero sin avisar! Tú empezaste —replicó Yurio enojado.

—Basta, no es momento de discusiones, menos en esta área, si viene un cliente no puede verlos así —Yuuri puso una mano en el hombro del menor, el cual giró el rostro hacía él—. Yurio, hace falta llenar más las vitrinas, ve a buscar más cosas y pídele ayuda a Ota-kun, él sabrá qué debe traer.

—Está bien —refunfuñó Yurio en respuesta.

—¿Te estás quedando con Yuuri, cierto? —interrumpió Víctor antes de que el ruso se alejara—. ¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento? Soy tu hermano... debiste decirme que vendrías a Japón, te hubiese dado las llaves.

—Prefiero vivir con el katsudon que contigo, eres un desordenado —respondió el ruso sacándole la lengua. La forma en que la interactuaban casi le sacó una sonrisa. Casi, si no fuera por la impresión que aún le causaba la presencia de Víctor—. Además, a saber qué cosas pervertidas tienes en tu departamento, no quiero ni verlo ni saberlo.

Yurio se alejó de ellos, dejándolo completamente avergonzado. Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora su rostro ardía al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo al recordar la singular decoración de la habitación de Víctor.

—Extrañaba ver tu rostro así —Víctor se acercó con una sonrisa tímida—, te extrañé tanto, Yuuri...

—Víctor... —estaba a punto de preguntarle qué hacía allí o por qué le había dicho que lo amaba, pero bastó un vistazo a su alrededor para notar que ese no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuado—. Debo volver al trabajo, creo que deberíamos hablar, pero no ahora.

—¿Puedo pasar a tu departamento cuando termines tu turno? —Víctor tomó sus manos. El solo tacto de su piel se sentía caliente y deseó de inmediato tocarlo más, saciar esa agónica necesidad de estar de nuevo en los brazos de Víctor y refugiarse en él.

Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, Yuuri estuvo dos meses convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Víctor pondría fin a todo y en el último tiempo estaba reuniendo fuerzas así para él mismo acabar con la relación, jamás imaginó siquiera que Víctor llegaría de vuelta a Japón, mucho menos a decirle que lo amaba. 

Demasiado que procesar en muy poco tiempo.

—Está bien, hablaremos en ese momento, ahora de verdad debo volver.

Retiró sus manos con delicadeza, su cerebro estaba siendo un cabrón en ese momento. Una parte de él quería mantener ese tacto; la necesidad de sentir la piel de Víctor nuevamente junto a la suya y el impulso de abrazarlo de una vez y refugiarse en su lugar seguro era fuerte, pero la otra parte de su cerebro sabía que no era tan simple, que había mucho que hablar antes de que siquiera se atrevieran a acercarse de esa forma otra vez.

Se agachó para despedirse del cachorro, la forma en que movía su colita con emoción logró sacarle una sonrisa sincera antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Sintió los ojos de Víctor sobre él hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

\--------------------___________________---------------------

Estaba nervioso. 

Había dado como mil vueltas fuera de la puerta, sin atreverse aún a tocar. 

Al menos había traído a Makkachin con él y la presencia del caniche lograba tranquilizarlo un poco. Sabía que no era del todo apropiado llevarlo con él a lo que sería una compleja conversación, pero apenas había dejado al perro solo en la sala de estar vio sus ojos de cachorro abandonado mirándolo y fue suficiente para que su corazón se rompiera, por lo que no dudó en llevarlo consigo.

Después de respirar hondo tres veces, se armó de valor para tocar la puerta. Hacía tiempo que Yuuri le había dado la llave de su departamento, pero estaba seguro de que no era buena idea llegar y entrar.

—Víctor —saludó Yuuri serio luego de abrirle.

¿Por qué se veía tan dulce? Había ganado peso, de eso estaba seguro ahora. Podía verlo en su rostro y en parte de su cuerpo, a pesar de que estaba tapado por un sencillo polerón.

¡Y se veía tan adorable de esa forma! Casi pudo sentir cómo se le hacía agua la boca, pero en vez de eso carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta para sonreírle.

—Hola, Yuuri, siento la tardanza —entró con el caniche en brazos—, no podía dejar a Makkachin solo en casa, así que tuve que traerlo conmigo.

—¿Se llama Makkachin? —El tono de Yuuri se ablandó considerablemente al ver al caniche, inclinándose un poco para acariciarlo con una sonrisa mucho más ligera en el rostro—. Es muy lindo, ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

—Un mes. Lo encontré abandonado en un callejón en St. Petersburgo —respondió, sintiéndose cada vez más relajado. Al parecer había sido buena idea llevar a Makkachin, al menos había terminado siendo un rompe hielo; porque Yuuri de inmediato miró al caniche con pena, tomándolo de sus brazos para acurrucarse con él.

—Pobre, no sé qué clase de gente abandonaría a un cachorro —respondió Yuuri, dirigiéndose al sofá largo. Lo siguió para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y Yurio?

—Está en la ducha, tuvo un día bastante agotador. No te preocupes, siempre se da duchas largas —Yuuri volvió a mirarlo con seriedad.

—Está bien... —mierda, estaba nervioso otra vez. ¿Cómo empezar?—. Y... ¿Cómo estás?

Yuuri alzó una ceja ante esa pregunta y tuvo que controlarse para no pegarse a sí mismo en la frente. “¿Cómo estás?” ¿Eso es todo lo que se le ocurría?

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió Yuuri mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yuuri...

—No, Víctor. De verdad, ¿tú que crees? —Yuuri se sacó los lentes en un gesto de frustración. Se frotó la cara con fuerza antes de volver a ponérselos e incluso así se veía tenso—. Después de todo lo que pasó en Rusia y los dos meses que estuvimos separados... no puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Yuuri, solo te pido que me escuches —suplicó antes de que todo se desvirtuara demasiado—. Sé que nunca fui claro contigo y eso es totalmente mi culpa. Lo que te hice en Rusia... y todo el daño anterior, es una muestra de mi cobardía. Pero, por favor... escúchame, hay tantas cosas que quiero decirte y explicarte. Sé que fui un idiota, pero de verdad te amo y estoy aquí para recuperarte; pero esta vez en serio, con todo lo que te mereces y más.

Sentía que su mundo pendía de un hilo mientras Yuuri lo miraba, mordiéndose el labio dubitativo. Extrañaba ver sus ojos tan expresivos, la forma en que lo traspasaban y se sentía perdido allí. 

—Entiende que estoy confundido. Estos meses busqué la forma de superarte, Víctor, de aprender a vivir sin ti y aceptar que lo nuestro llegaría a un inevitable fin. Fui un caos de ser humano y solo me dediqué a trabajar, así que el verte frente a mí diciéndome cosas... no sé si puedo responderte...

—No necesitas responderme ahora —acercó sus manos lentamente y al ver que Yuuri no hacía ningún gesto de rechazo, las tomó con cariño, sintiendo el pelaje de Makkachim bajo su agarre—. Yuuri, sé que no merezco una oportunidad porque no he sido justo ni sincero contigo. La forma en la que me comporté no tiene justificación, pero aún así quiero explicarte, porque tú no te merecías eso. 

>> Siempre pensé que estaba solo y que debía esforzarme por llevar esa vida. No fui capaz de ver a mi alrededor y notar quienes estaban apoyándome y amándome. Mi autocompasión me cegó y a pesar de todo, por fin comprendo un poco más el porqué de las cosas. Sí, tenía miedo a amar, a sentir ese rechazo otra vez porque sentía que si eras tú quien me rechazaba terminaría destrozado, Yuuri. Fui un cobarde por el miedo a perderte y al final resultó ser peor.

—Pero... si dices que me amabas, entonces por qué... ¿por qué me trataste así cuando estábamos en Rusia? —murmuró Yuuri evitando su mirada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Makkachin, o tal vez estaba mirando sus manos agarradas.

—Porque soy un idiota. No sabía cómo lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando: llevaba medio año sin ver a mi mamá por la pelea que tuvimos y el verla en esa situación... no supe cómo llevarlo. Sentía un miedo horrible a perderla y no lograr solucionar nada antes. No debí descargarme contigo, mucho menos tomar el control de tu cuerpo cuando mi mente no era estable y no había sido claro en mis sentimientos por ti. Eso es algo que no podré perdonarme, Yuuri... Debí decirte lo que sentía mucho antes, dejar de ser un cobarde idiota y decirte que te amaba a cada momento en que estaba a tu lado.

Había un temblor en los labios de Yuuri que le apretaba el corazón. Verlo con el rostro bajo e intentando contener las lágrimas... Todo era su culpa.

—Perdóname... Te ruego que me des una oportunidad de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Si ya no me quieres como tu pareja, lo comprenderé, pero tienes que saber que te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Te amo, Yuuri y quiero estar a tu lado siempre. 

—Víctor... no sé qué decir —respondió Yuuri luego de una pausa. Su voz sonaba quebrada, y a pesar de que moría por abrazarlo, debía escuchar su respuesta primero—. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado... pero aún estoy procesando que estés aquí diciéndome estas cosas. No sé qué hacer, tengo miedo de que esto sea una forma de no encontrarte solo y por eso acudas a mí.

—Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que nunca estuve solo... Hicieron falta estos meses para darme cuenta, pero realmente es así. No estoy solo, Yuuri —afirmó —. El problema es que no estoy a tu lado.

—Necesito un par de días para pensar, Víctor; tengo que darme el tiempo para decidir, no puedo basarme en corazonadas. 

—Por supuesto, puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras —sentía el corazón en la garganta, mirando ilusionado a Yuuri. ¿Podría darle una oportunidad al final o lo había arruinado demasiado en el camino?—. Quiero demostrarte cuánto te amo, Yuuri. De verdad estoy arrepentido por todo este tiempo. 

Se acercó más a su lado, quería dejarse llevar por el magnetismo que había entre los dos, porque cada vez que estaba cerca de Yuuri sentía que necesitaba acercarse más a él. 

Pero debía respetar los tiempos de Yuuri.

—Solo necesito pensar... no es necesario que me digas esas cosas —ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era tan adorable que no se dio cuenta cuando ya lo estaba acariciando. La mirada de Yuuri se clavó en él y eso lo hizo retroceder, escondiendo su mano de inmediato.

—Lo siento, no me pude contener —admitió—. En realidad... no quiero contenerme más con respecto a ti. Te amo, Yuuri, pasé demasiado tiempo sin decírtelo y siento que ya no puedo retenerlo.

—Aún no puedo creer que volviste... —susurró Yuuri, evitando nuevamente su mirada. Makkachin le dio un juguetón lengüetazo en la mano provocando una leve sonrisa en el japonés—. Y menos que hayas traído un perro.

—No podía dejarlo solo —sonrió, acariciando con cariño a Makkachin—, pero debía volver, así que lo traje conmigo. 

Por un momento se sonrieron, teniendo a Makkachin en medio como canalizador todo fluía más fácil. Había extrañado tanto esa sonrisa de Yuuri, haría lo que fuera con tal de provocarla mil veces.

—Te amo —se le escapó de la boca antes de poder controlar el impulso. 

Yuuri volvió a desviar la mirada, sonrojándose por completo. Ese gesto logró esperanzarlo un poco, tal vez podría recibir una oportunidad... 

—¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —La voz de su hermano logró sobresaltarlos a ambos. Estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación que ninguno se dio cuenta de la llegada de Yurio, el cual ahora los miraba malhumorado, secándose el cabello con una toalla que rodeaba su cuello.

—Vine a hablar con Yuuri —respondió con inocencia.

—Ya es tarde y mañana Yuuri tiene que trabajar —respondió el ruso menor con exigencia, mirándolo con la orden en la mirada—. Es hora de que vuelvas a tu departamento.

Yuuri soltó una risa ante eso, levantándose con el caniche en brazos.

—Lo siento, Víctor.

—Está bien, ya me voy —se levantó, haciendo un puchero mientras recibía al caniche de los brazos de Yuuri—. ¿Te veo mañana? 

—Supongo que sí —murmuró Yuuri, guiándolo hacia la puerta—. Ve con cuidado.

Era tan reconfortante poder hablar con él, después de estar añorando su presencia por tanto tiempo. Víctor no quería alejarse, pero considerando todo lo que había hecho sabía que debía ser paciente. 

—Yuuri... —tomó el pomo de la puerta, mirándolo nuevamente para dejar en claro su punto—. No me voy a rendir hasta volver a conquistarte.

La expresión impresionada de Yuuri era tan adorable que se quedó absorto observándolo más de la cuenta. Lo había extrañado tanto...

—¡Ya vete de una vez!

Yurio apareció de pronto, dándole un empujón que logró hacerlo trastabillar hacia atrás y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Se alejó del departamento, refunfuñando sobre las nuevas generaciones y su falta de respeto, pero un poco más tranquilo. La presencia de Yuuri en su vida lograba calmarlo, sabía que debía dar todo de sí para demostrar su amor y lo mucho que le importaba.

Daría todo de sí para reconquistar a Yuuri y ser alguien digno de él, Yuuri se merecía mucho mejor.

__________---------------------______________--------------

Llevaba un buen tiempo sin hacer uso de su balcón.

En el último mes se había dedicado a trabajar como nunca, y cuando no estaba en la pastelería, siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos; se había esforzado por no estar solo y de esa forma no derrumbarse. 

Por primera vez en su vida se había dejado sostener por sus seres amados, pero ahora había llegado el momento de frenar un poco y meditar en soledad, porque la realidad había vuelto a alcanzarlo y de la forma más inesperada posible.

Se sentó en una de las sillas, acariciando su taza de café mientras miraba los colores del amanecer. El frío estaba alejándose rápidamente, por lo que era incluso grato sentir la brisa de la mañana.

En un comienzo, había elegido ese departamento porque estaba relativamente cerca de su trabajo. Tal vez podría haber conseguido algo más económico, pero la visión que le proporcionaba el balcón era lo que había terminado de convencerlo, y considerando que no era una persona que se diera muchos gustos, cerró el trato del alquiler. 

Suspiró contra la taza, sintiendo de inmediato cómo el vapor empañaba sus lentes y lo dejaba medio ciego. La imagen de Víctor en su cabeza estaba plantada allí a cada momento y supo que no podía evadir más el tema, era imposible ya que sus pensamientos parecían zumbar en una sola dirección: Víctor estaba en Tokio. Había vuelto de Rusia y lo primero que había hecho era ir a la pastelería a declarar su amor, un acto tan inesperado para él que no había sido capaz de reaccionar o responder de forma apropiada.

Estuvo dos meses convenciéndose de que todo se había acabado y que debía superar a Víctor de una vez por todas. Lo había amado con tanta fuerza que había salido herido, y a pesar de que Víctor se había echado toda la culpa en su conversación, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

Él tampoco había hecho las cosas bien. En el tiempo que tuvo para reflexionar fue capaz de darse cuenta de eso. Cometió muchos errores cuando estaba en Rusia y no podía seguir victimizándose ni llorando por lo que pasó.

Había muchos "tal vez": Si hubiese esperado un par de días para convencer a Víctor de ir a Rusia por su cuenta en vez de obligarlo, tal vez habría podido convencerlo en vez de llevarlo a la fuerza; si hubiese exigido a Víctor hablar de una vez por todas cuando estaban en St. Petersburgo, tal vez él se hubiese dado cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo; si no hubiese entregado su cuerpo de esa forma para que Víctor tomase el control de él estando así de inestable, tal vez las cosas no se habrían salido de control después y no estaría con el corazón destrozado.

Demasiados "Si hubiera" y "tal vez" que podrían haber cambiado el rumbo de las cosas; no podía dedicarse a pensar en todo lo que pudo haber sido y tampoco podía lamentarse por lo que ya había pasado.

Había una conclusión que sí logró sacar por completo en claro: el problema de comunicación entre los dos era espeluznante. Sí, sabía que era difícil ser sincero con otra persona cuando no se es sincero consigo mismo, pero aun así... él se había guardado muchas cosas y Víctor mil cosas más. 

No sabía cómo harían funcionar una relación así, y francamente no sabía si era buena idea lanzarse nuevamente a intentarlo cuando seguía sintiendo el corazón destrozado. Escuchar a Víctor diciéndole que lo amaba había sido tan emocionante, fuerte y vergonzoso a la vez que tampoco pudo responder, porque la idea de Víctor amándolo se le hacía imposible, y ya no se trataba de un tema de autoestima, sino de la forma en la que este había actuado en Rusia. Le había demostrado que no lo amaba en ese entonces y ahora no entendía qué había cambiado para el ruso o qué tan sinceros eran sus sentimientos.

Soltó otro suspiro al ver la hora, lo mejor sería ir en camino al trabajo. Ahora que era sous chef llegaba más temprano que antes para verificar que todo estuviese en orden y así planificar el día con un poco más de tiempo; después de todo, Celestino apenas pasaba por la pastelería, por lo que terminaba haciendo gran parte del trabajo administrativo también; estaba haciendo parte del trabajo del chef ejecutivo y eso implicaba más esfuerzo de su parte.

Dejó la taza en una mesita que tenía en una esquina, levantándose para apoyarse en el borde del balcón y echar una mirada a la ciudad antes de salir. ¿Qué le diría a Víctor cuando llegase a la pastelería? Necesitaba un par de días más para decidir qué hacer y, sin embargo, debía verlo todos los días porque trabajaban juntos.

No pudo pensar mucho más, porque de pronto escuchó cómo alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¡Yuuri!

Giró la cabeza hacia el interior del departamento, pero no había nadie. Yurio no trabajaba ese día por lo que dormiría hasta tarde.

—¡Yuuri! ¡Te amo, Yuuri!

Esa frase logró que su corazón se acelerara con fuerza. Miró hacia abajo casi con susto cuando vio a Víctor en la calle, con las manos alrededor de su boca para potenciar su voz.

—¡Hey, Yuuri! ¿Puedes creer que hoy desperté amándote incluso más que ayer? 

Víctor le gritaba desde la calle, ganándose muchas miradas de reprobación de los peatones mientras él se tapaba la cara de vergüenza, sintiendo el familiar sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y orejas. No podía creer que Víctor estuviese haciendo eso. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Acaso no conocía a los japoneses?

—¡Víctor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —respondió-medio gritó avergonzado, haciendo gestos con las manos para que dejara de gritar desde abajo—. ¡Deja de gritar! Espérame allí, ya bajaré.

—¡Te esperaría toda la vida, Yuuri, porque te amo! —gritó el ruso sonriendo, logrando que volviera a taparse la cara. Qué vergüenza...

De pronto sintió cómo alguien chocaba con él y un chillido desde abajo abajo.

—¡Vuelve a despertarme y te lanzaré la jarra! —Yurio se había levantado, sostenía una jarra vacía en las manos mientras comenzaba a lanzar improperios en ruso. Miró hacia abajo y vio que parte del pavimento estaba mojado, sin embargo, Víctor seguía completamente seco, al parecer lo había esquivado.

—¡Tu puntería apesta! ¿Crees que puedes conmigo? —gritó Víctor de vuelta, ganándose más miradas de los transeúntes.

—¡Suficiente! —declaró Yuuri—. Yurio, no puedes lanzarle agua a la gente, podríamos ganarnos una multa, ¿y si le hubieses dado a otra persona?

—El anciano tendría que pagarlo por ser un impertinente —respondió el adolescente refunfuñando. Lo empujó hacia el interior del departamento, quitándole la jarra vacía mientras lo regañaba.

—No me importa si tu hermano puede pagarlo, no debes hacer un espectáculo en público. Ahora vete a tu habitación. 

—¡Tú no me mandas! —respondió Yurio enojado. Dios, sí que se ponía de malhumor cuando lo despertaban.

—¡Si no vas ahora te haré lavar bajo las cocinas cuando te toque un turno en la pastelería!

Eso sí había funcionado, porque la cara de susto del adolescente ante la perspectiva de limpiar la grasa adherida a las cocinas era más que elocuente.

—Tú ganas esta vez. Asegúrate de hacerte de rogar con el anciano —refunfuñó Yurio, alejándose desganado hacia su habitación.

Soltó un suspiro; esos rusos terminarían por sacarle canas verdes. Tomó sus cosas para salir del departamento apresurado, dirigiéndose de inmediato a donde Víctor lo esperaba sonriente.

—¡Buenos días, Yuuri! —Esa sonrisa de corazón siempre lo desarmaba, pero eso no haría que se salvara de su regaño.

—¡Nada de buenos días! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? —Lo regañó, dándole un golpe suave en el hombro para enfatizar—. Sabes que no está bien visto ponerse a gritar en la calle, Víctor, no es correcto.

—Pero solo quería decirte que te amo —Víctor hizo un puchero, abriendo los brazos como invitándolo a que se acercara—. ¿Abrazo de buenos días?

—Ya vamos tarde a trabajar, camina —respondió Yuuri sonrojado, dándose la vuelta para caminar en dirección a la pastelería y dejándolo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Pero, Iuuri! 

—No me hagas pucheros, dijiste que esperarías por mi respuesta —reclamó sin mirarlo.

—Hoy no vine a pedirte una respuesta, solo vine a decirte que te amo y a que caminemos juntos al trabajo —respondió Víctor con naturalidad.

¿Qué rayos podría responder a eso? Sentía el cuerpo acalorado, entre avergonzado por el escándalo que hicieron los hermanos y las palabras que Víctor no había dejado de decirle desde que llegó. Lo cierto es que la mañana anterior jamás se esperaría que volviese a caminar con Víctor al trabajo, mucho menos que este le gritaría desde la calle que lo amaba.

—Y... ¿hablaste con Celestino sobre tu puesto? —preguntó curioso. Recién caía en cuenta que ahora él tenía el puesto de Víctor, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué pasaría ahora en la pastelería. ¿Debería volver a su estación?

—Ajá, me ofreció el puesto de chef, así que acepté —respondió Víctor un poco desganado. 

—Pensé que no querías ese puesto —respondió dubitativo.

—No lo quería... pero mi puesto ya no está disponible y tampoco es tan malo. Ya he sido chef de pastelería... solo que cuando llegué aquí quería enfocarme en la cocina y no en lo administrativo. Pero si eso significa que puedo estar cerca de ti, lo tomaré sin dudar —sonrió Víctor.

Recién cayó en cuenta que no le había mencionado el nuevo puesto que había tomado. Era vergonzoso considerando que el cambio era en parte su culpa, ya que había aceptado la oferta de Celestino.

—No sé cómo decirte esto... —murmuró Yuuri indeciso, ganándose una mirada atenta de Víctor—. Pero yo soy el sous chef ahora. 

Víctor se detuvo en seco y eso lo asustó. ¿Se habría molestado por eso? Después de todo, era consciente de que ese era el puesto de Víctor anteriormente y él no había dudado en tomarlo cuando se lo ofrecieron.

De pronto, se vio envuelto en los brazos de Víctor, el cual comenzó a mecerlo emocionado.

—¡Eso quiere decir que trabajaremos aún más juntos que antes! —Víctor se apartó un poco, pero sin soltarlo por completo de su agarre. 

—Iuuri, ¡serás mi sous chef!

—Supongo que sí —respondió nervioso, soltándose lentamente del abrazo de Víctor—. Tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo para trabajar bien.

Comenzó a explicarle cómo se habían dado las cosas en el trabajo en el último tiempo. Fue ahí cuando por fin pudo relajarse: hablar con Víctor del trabajo y ponerlo al día era mucho más sencillo que hablar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos; además, era necesario, considerando que Víctor tomaría un puesto nuevo. Debían planificar juntos miles de cosas con respecto a la pastelería, empezando con un pequeño problema que habían tenido con uno de los proveedores de frutas.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo por fin habían llegado a la pastelería, pero Víctor lo hizo detenerse antes con un gesto de renovada seriedad.

—Yuuri, solo quiero decirte algo antes de entrar.

—¿Qué cosa? —Se mordió el labio, nuevamente Víctor había comenzado a ponerlo nervioso.

—Te amo —sonrió, formando un corazón con sus labios y haciendo que el propio se acelerara con fuerza—. ¿Puedo seguir diciéndotelo?

—Víctor... te dije que no puedo darte una respuesta aún —desvió la mirada a los lados, no había nadie cerca al menos.

—No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta, Yuuri, solo quiero seguir diciéndote que te amo y demostrártelo —Víctor se acercó con una mirada ilusionada que logró desarmarlo por completo—. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

—M-mientras no hagas escándalos en la calle... —respondió evasivo. Esto era tan nuevo que no sabía qué hacer. Víctor siempre había sido excesivamente expresivo y con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a eso, pero definitivamente acostumbrarse a sus declaraciones de amor tomaría tiempo. 

—Ahora creo que debemos entrar, hay que ver la tabla de pedidos para hoy.

Estaba por darse media vuelta e irse cuando Víctor lo tomó por los hombros, sonriendo emocionado.

—Entonces, ¿me das un beso para empezar bien el día? 

Eso era el colmo. Soltó un bufido de indignación ante esa petición, y cuando Víctor hizo amago de acercarse, frenó su cara con su mano, empujándolo hacia atrás.

—No te pases, Nikiforov, no te he aceptado aún de vuelta.

Se dio vuelta un tanto molesto, aunque ver la cara de asombro de Víctor en parte lo había relajado. Caminó hacia la pastelería y justo antes de abrir la puerta vio la sonrisa entre divertida y resignada de Víctor.

Algo le decía que ese día sería muy largo.

__________-----------------_______________-------------------

Hubo algo en ese gesto de Yuuri que terminó por encenderlo, pero tuvo que hacer acopio de su concentración para calmarse. No podía pensar en Yuuri de esa forma, no cuando aún no recibía una respuesta. Debía enfocar el resto de su tiempo y energía en reconquistar a Yuuri. Suerte que tenía un plan semiarmado en su cabeza, aunque siempre era mejor improvisando.

Cuando por fin llegó a los vestidores, luego de estar un par de minutos meditando en la puerta, se encontró a Yuuri ya cambiado y listo para ir a las cocinas. El evitar ver a Yuuri con poca ropa estaba planeado; quería demostrarle que lo que buscaba no era su propio placer, ni mucho menos, por lo que tendría que esforzarse por evitar esa clase de situaciones, aunque su mente fuese lo suficientemente pervertida como para fantasear constantemente con Yuuri.

Se quedó solo cambiándose de ropa. Cuando estaba casi listo, la puerta del vestidor volvió a abrirse. Se giró con una sonrisa pensando que tal vez sería su amado japonés quien había vuelto cuando se topó con el rostro molesto de Phichit.

Mierda. De ahí no salía entero.

—Víctor —saludó Phichit seco, acercándose a él y dejando su propia mochila sobre una de las bancas.

—Hola, Phichit —saludó casi con miedo, asegurándose de dar un paso sutil hacia atrás en caso de que el tailandés quisiera pegarle. Ojalá no fuese en la cara.

El mejor amigo de Yuuri respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos. Era claro que estaba muy molesto e intentaba calmarse. Se preparó para el primer reclamo o golpe, pero nunca se esperó las palabras que le siguieron:

—¿Cómo está tu mamá?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido.

—Tu mamá, Víctor. ¿Cómo está? Yuuri me dijo que el tratamiento estaba funcionando mejor. ¿Cómo ha ido eso? —Phichit se veía entre impaciente y genuinamente preocupado, un gesto que agradeció.

—Eeeh... está mejor, sí. Ya está volviendo a trabajar, así que creo que está bien, aunque aún queda tratamiento por delante, los doctores están siendo muy optimistas.

—Me alegro —contestó Phichit, asintiendo—, sé lo duro que es estar lejos cuando alguien de la familia está enfermo o sufriendo.

—Gracias... —lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué?

—No, pensé... Creí que me reclamarías o golpearías —respondió sincero. La mirada de Phichit pareció volver a endurecerse ante sus palabras.

—¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? —Alzó una ceja, molesto.

—Porque fui un imbécil con Yuuri... No lo traté como se merecía y lo hice sufrir mucho... —bajó un poco el rostro. Decirlo en voz alta parecía agravar incluso más el crimen.

—¿Sabes lo que más me molesta, Víctor? —Phichit dio un paso hacia él. Su mirada usualmente afable ahora era como hielo y sabía que no podía apartar el rostro, debía aceptar lo que se viniese—. Yo siempre abogué por ti. Cada vez que Yuuri tenía inseguridades o dudas, yo te defendí, porque pensé que realmente amabas a mi amigo y que tu mente era demasiado lenta para procesarlo. Incluso llegué a pensar que tal vez estabas demasiado roto por dentro, y que necesitabas tiempo para soltarte. Los dos se veían tan felices juntos a pesar de la relación ambigua que llevaban, que alenté mil veces a Yuuri a que no se rindiera contigo. 

—Sé que fui un idiota, tenía demasiadas trancas y demonios que no había enfrentado y eso me hizo cometer tantos errores... Herir a Yuuri es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida y quiero remediarlo, lo amo y quiero tenerlo en mi vida.

—Creo que lo único que hiciste fue pensar en ti —arremetió Phichit sin piedad—. Pensar solo en ti y en tu dolor y no en lo que provocabas en Yuuri. Ahora mismo estás pensando en ti, y en que quieres tenerlo en tu vida para ser feliz, pero ¿a que no te has preguntado si realmente Yuuri te necesita en su vida? Si es que logras que te perdone y te acepte de vuelta, ¿vas a sumarle a la vida de Yuuri o restarle? 

—Quiero... quiero sumarle —respondió nervioso. Las palabras de Phichit eran tan duras como cuchillas, pero de alguna forma parecía necesitarlas—, sé que no lo merezco, pero quiero ser digno de Yuuri. Tratarlo como se merece y darle una vida feliz. Para siempre, sin dudas ni inseguridades. Quiero darle el mundo entero si pudiera y más, aunque suene arrogante y estúpido de mi parte... 

El tailandés achicó un poco la mirada, como analizándolo. 

—No sé qué pretendes ahora, pero si no estás seguro de tus sentimientos, te pido que te alejes de Yuuri. Sé que él no necesita que lo defiendan, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi amigo. Si vas a venir con tus inseguridades y estupideces, entonces no te le acerques, suficiente ha sufrido estos meses para que tenga que lidiar contigo otra vez. Si tanto quieres recuperarlo, debes ser firme en tu decisión, Nikiforov, no quiero tener que golpearte en esa linda cara que te traes.

—Estoy seguro, amo a Yuuri —respondió con firmeza.

—En ese caso, también quiero decirte algo: Yuuri se gastó todos sus ahorros en los pasajes a Rusia. Sé que él no te lo diría y créeme que me ganaré un reproche por decírtelo, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar porque sé que Yuuri no te lo dirá. Debes reponer eso —Phichit lo pinchó con un dedo—. Solo digo que pongas tu parte del pasaje. Yuuri trabajó mucho estos últimos años para poder cumplir su sueño de ir a Italia y ahora volvió a cero. Hazte responsable.

Esa nueva información logró que su corazón se detuviera un segundo. Un frío gélido pareció recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de otro de sus grandes errores. Por supuesto que se había preguntado por los pasajes de ida a Rusia. Sabía que Yuuri los había pagado —porque en el estado en que él estaba no había desembolsado ni un rublo— y tenía planeado devolvérselo apenas llegase a Tokio, pero jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza de dónde había sacado Yuuri el dinero.

—¿Cuánto gastó Yuuri? —preguntó casi con miedo. Maldita sea, otra vez su propio ego no le había dejado ver bien la realidad. El asunto del dinero nunca había sido un problema para él —a excepción de su época universitaria—. Venía de una familia semiacomodada y cuando entró al mundo laboral tuvo tanto éxito que rápidamente acumuló dinero, tenía más de lo que gastaba y vivía tranquilo.

Para variar, no se había detenido a pensar que para Yuuri el dinero tendría otro valor.

—Eso no me corresponde a mí decírtelo, además no estoy seguro —Phichit hizo una mueca incómoda con los labios. Comenzó a cambiarse de ropa dándole la espalda a Víctor—. Solo sé que es mucho y que no es justo que Yuuri gastase sus ahorros en un idiota que no lo supo valorar en su momento. Tenía que decírtelo para que te hicieras cargo, tú verás qué haces con esa información.

—Está bien —murmuró sentía un peso en el estómago—. Gracias, Phichit.

—No me lo agradezcas, no lo hago por ti.

—Aun así, podrías haberme golpeado o insultado... Sé que no confías en mí, pero de verdad amo a Yuuri.

—Sé que lo amas —Phichit lo miró casi con tristeza—. El problema no es ese, Víctor, el asunto es que tú no sabes amar.

—Voy a enmendar mis errores, lo prometo —afirmó—. Sé que no me permitía amar y ser feliz, pero estoy cambiando eso. Yuuri es mi prioridad ahora.

—¿Y si Yuuri no te quiere de vuelta? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó Phichit sin maldad en la voz, pero con un deje de lástima que logró provocarle miedo.

¿Si Yuuri no quería arriesgarse a amarlo? 

—Tomaré lo que sea que quiera darme... Si es amistad, amor, lo que sea. Aceptaré la decisión de Yuuri —respondió dolido—. Pero ahora mismo no me rendiré hasta que me dé una oportunidad.

—Eso espero —respondió Phichit.

Sinceramente, eso esperaba él también.

________-------------------____________----------------

—Yuuri, esta semana hay un encargo de una boda. —Estaba mirando la nueva pizarra de pedidos que Yuuri había confeccionado. Debía admitir que resultaba mucho más fácil de organizar al verla, ya que antes solo existía el pizarrón con los pedidos diarios. Ahora todos podían ver los pedidos adelantados de una semana—. ¿Hay alguna petición especial aparte de lo que está escrito aquí?

—Sí, tengo eso escrito en una carpeta, dame un segundo —Yuuri estaba limpiando su mesón. Dejó el paño encima y se dirigió a una estantería cercana a buscar en los cajones. 

Ese día había sido de adaptación. La cocina era la misma, pero el ritmo había cambiado teniendo a Yuuri de sous chef. Parecía estar hecho para ese trabajo, porque su forma de organizarse hacía todo mucho más eficiente. Lograron solucionar rápidamente el problema del proveedor quisquilloso y parecían tener el mismo ritmo al dirigir. 

Era un cambio mucho más grato, considerando que cuando él era el sous chef de Celestino, este prácticamente desaparecía de la pastelería todo el tiempo. Se hacía cargo de la mitad de lo administrativo, pero dejaba completamente de lado lo que pasaba en las cocinas, a diferencia de Yuuri, que parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

—Aquí está, es una boda bastante especial, quieren un pastel temático y uno de boda tradicional, además de cupcakes como regalo para sus invitados.

—Genial, triple trabajo —recibió la carpeta, leyendo rápidamente el pedido de los novios—. Tenemos que organizar bien esto, las bodas son especiales.

—¿Qué te parece si asignamos a Otabek como ayudante para el armado de tortas? Ya lleva suficiente tiempo con Phichit, tiene que seguir aprendiendo en otras estaciones —sugirió Yuuri—. Además, tiene potencial para esto, lo mejor es que lo presionemos un poco.

—Me parece bien —asintió satisfecho, devolviéndole la carpeta a Yuuri—. Mañana hay que hacer el bizcocho, tenemos que inyectarlo por al menos dos días antes de armar la torta.

—Ya está agendado en el pizarrón —Yuuri apuntó hacia atrás. En efecto, decía claramente: "Phichit debe hacer cinco bizcochos ingleses tradicionales".

—Adoro que seas tan organizado, me haces la vida más fácil —sonrió complacido—. Aunque desde que te conozco me has hecho feliz.

Yuuri se sonrojó rápidamente, desviando la mirada para guardar la carpeta en el estante. 

—Yo... debo ir a la bodega a hacer algo —respondió el japonés evasivo.

—Está bien —se acercó a Yuuri, mirando a todas partes para verificar que nadie lo veía—. Solo recuerda que te amo, Yuuri, y que voy completamente en serio. 

Yuuri lo miró un momento que se le hizo eterno. El sonrojo seguía adornando su cara como tantas veces en ese día, pero hubo algo en su mirada que logró desarmarlo, tal vez porque la honestidad en ellos demostraba el anhelo que sentía. Y, sin embargo, Yuuri solo asintió, evadiéndolo para dirigirse a la bodega y dejarlo solo en la estación de trabajo.

El día fluyó rápido y al terminar le resultó extraño regresar a casa solo, sin saber qué estaba pensando Yuuri y si realmente había hecho algún avance.

Esos pensamientos lo perseguían al estar en su departamento. Si bien Yuuri no lo había rechazado de inmediato —lo cual había sido la primera reacción esperada— tampoco le había dado una respuesta clara y Víctor lo entendía, porque con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas; debía respetar el tiempo de Yuuri y dejarlo decidir qué hacer.

Pero se sentía inseguro. Estaba ansioso y no sabía cómo interpretar la actitud del japonés. 

Amaba ver sus sonrojos y sus reacciones cuando le decía cosas. Le hacía pensar que de hecho sí tenía esperanzas y que podría reconquistarlo de alguna manera, pero luego Yuuri era esquivo o solo le hablaba por temas de estricto trabajo y volvía a sentirse desinflado.

Recibió una llamada de su mamá que logró sacarlo de su hilo de pensamientos. Conversó casi media hora con ella, pidiéndole consejos y preguntándole sobre su día laboral. Cuando al fin colgó, suspiró cansado, mirando con desgana su habitación.

Se decidió a prender su ordenador, a ver si navegar un rato por internet lograba distraerlo cuando recordó la conversación que había tenido con Phichit.

Yuuri había gastado sus ahorros en él. 

Recordaba que le había mencionado muchas veces sobre su sueño de ir a Italia y que llevaba mucho tiempo juntando para eso. Nunca supo cuánto dinero tenía realmente ahorrado porque no quería ser entrometido y ahora lo lamentaba.

Se decidió a buscar en internet a cuánto saldría un pasaje a Rusia en primera clase a último momento. Al menos podría sacar un precio referencial y de esa forma reponerlo, porque por supuesto que repondría cada yen que Yuuri había gastado en él.

Aunque no se esperó jamás ver esa suma, casi se cae de la cama con solo mirar la cifra.

¡Pero qué...! Él compraba siempre en primera clase ya que no le gustaba viajar en modo turista, los asientos eran muy estrechos e incómodos y él no tenía problemas para pagar.

Pero un asiento a última hora... era increíble cómo subía el precio y si pensaba que era por duplicado... 

Se llevó las manos a la cara, sobándose el rostro frustrado mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho Yuuri por él y cómo a esto se le sumaba ese sacrificio económico.

El que decía que el dinero no importaba es que no había comprado nunca un pasaje en primera clase a último momento.

Soltó un suspiro entre angustiado y frustrado. Para variar, otra cosa en la que había sido un completo cretino sin siquiera darse cuenta, había llegado al colmo de la estupidez humana y sencillamente estaba harto. Iba a remediar eso. Por supuesto que Yuuri no retrasaría sus sueños por su culpa, de eso estaba seguro. Sabía que por el carácter que tenía su amado, jamás se lo habría mencionado y tuvo que recordarse agradecerle a Phichit después, porque no dudó ni un segundo en transferir un montón a la cuenta de ahorro de Yuuri.

¿Que cómo sabía cuál era su cuenta? No por nada había sido su Amo, esa clase de cosas sí las manejaba en caso de que tuviese que enviarle dinero por algún motivo.

Con eso realizado se estiró sobre la cama, meditando en todo lo que había hecho Yuuri y sintiéndose repentinamente renovado.

Tenía que arreglar la situación. No pararía hasta reconquistarlo. Amaba a Yuuri con una fuerza que calentaba todo su cuerpo y abrigaba lo que antes era un frío y solitario corazón. Yuuri se merecía mucho más y no pararía hasta hacerlo feliz.

Su plan de conquista solo estaba recién comenzando.


	41. El amor es una decisión

No estaba preparado para lidiar con ese nuevo Víctor abiertamente enamorado, mucho menos a sus constantes declaraciones de amor.

Sentía que vivía sonrojado. Los mensajes y constantes flirteos de Víctor eran una nueva faceta de él que nunca había conocido, no sabía qué responder o decir cuando el ruso se le aproximaba porque jamás le había pasado eso.

Se ponía nervioso cada vez que recibía un mensaje de parte del chef, o con los constantes obsequios que llegaban a su estación. Por una parte le molestaba reaccionar así, prefería mil veces verse serio y desinteresado, pero desde el momento en el que Víctor le sonreía, todos sus muros se caían con fuerza y solo podía limitarse a sonrojarse una vez más y alejarse.

Percibía que Víctor tampoco estaba acostumbrado a esta nueva faceta. Por la forma en que le hablaba era como si estuviera explotando en sus propias palabras y no dejaba de decirlas porque no tenía el poder de contenerlas, aunque eso significara que estuviese constantemente avergonzado.

La situación actual no era mucho mejor. A pesar de estar en el trabajo, las miradas y coqueteos del ruso no habían terminado, al menos al ser el chef debía pasar la mitad del día en la oficina haciendo el trabajo administrativo.

—Yuuri, necesito que te encargues del pedido 33, te dejé las especificaciones en la pizarra de allá —Víctor señaló hacia una estación. No pudo evitar mirarlo más de la cuenta; el ruso llevaba muchos papeles en los brazos y se veía un tanto estresado—, te dejé un regalo en el mesón.

Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente antes de dirigirse a la oficina y encerrarse nuevamente allí, dejándolo solo y sonrojado. Para variar.

—Veo que el chef Nikiforov no se rinde —Otabek estaba cerca y su voz logró que reaccionara—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con el pastel?

—No te preocupes, si necesito algo te llamo. Tú solo termina con los moldes antes de que Phichit se moleste —respondió sonriente.

Se dirigió al mesón donde estaba su orden, notando de inmediato el regalo que Víctor había dejado sobre este y sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba con solo ver ese tierno detalle.

Había un plato lleno de galletas redondas, decoradas con glasé de distintos colores; todas con el mismo mensaje en distintos idiomas:

"Te amo... I love you... Je t'aime... 愛している... Ya tebya lyublyu…".

Sintió la sangre correr a sus mejillas mientras veía esas galletas. No sabía en qué momento Víctor se había dado el tiempo de prepararlas, mucho menos agregar decorados tan prolijos. Había estado con él casi todo el día y sin embargo una vez más lo había sorprendido.

Tomó una galleta. El olor a canela llenó sus fosas nasales, pero no con tanta fuerza como su alborotado corazón, porque para variar el ruso había recordado uno de sus sabores favoritos y era un gesto tan lindo que no dudó en probar un bocado, sintiendo esa suavidad característica que tenían las recetas de Víctor.

Ese no era el primer regalo que recibía. Era el quinto día de Víctor de vuelta en la pastelería, pero no había dejado de traerle obsequios, siendo café el principal regalo (y el más agradecido).

Dejó las galletas a un lado para enfocarse en el pedido. Se las llevaría a casa para comerlas junto a Yurio en la cena... O tal vez se atiborraría de ellas luego del almuerzo, dependiendo de su nivel de ansiedad en ese momento.

Para variar, la pizarra estaba llena de corazones. Miró de reojo a su alrededor y soltó el aire más tranquilo, al parecer nadie había visto el mensaje de Víctor.

"Pastel red velvet relleno de mousse de mora y ganache de chocolate. Forma y corte de corazón con decorado de frutillas. Sé que con tu receta quedará delicioso, tal y como tú lo eres~".

Borró el mensaje luego de leerlo, manteniendo el semblante estoico. No se iba a dejar tan fácil, seguía pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido y en la nueva faceta de Víctor y sabía que no podía simplemente darle una respuesta, no cuando había pasado casi dos meses llorando y sufriendo por él.

Además, estaba el hecho de que a pesar de que le daba vergüenza recibir ese cortejo, una parte de él... una pequeña parte de él, se sentía bien... Escucharlo decir que lo amaba y todas las frases que lo acompañaban era como un bálsamo para su cansado y herido corazón. Sabía que no podía mantener mucho más tiempo esa situación, al menos no sin una respuesta clara de su parte, pero no podía seguir negándose a sí mismo ese sentimiento cálido que lo estaba embargando poco a poco.

El día se pasó entre elogios de Víctor y constantes corazones, llegó un punto en que hasta Phichit se reía de él cuando iba a verificar el pizarrón de pedidos y encontraba un mensaje de amor de Víctor hacía el.

"Yuuri, si lees esto recuerda que te amo y que eres el mejor pastelero del mundo".

Después de leer ese vergonzoso mensaje, lo borró, no sin notar las sonrisitas que le hacían sus compañeros al pasar.

—Respóndele de una puta vez, ya me tiene harto con sus mensajitos. 

Ya habían llegado al departamento. Para variar, Víctor se había quedado en la pastelería adelantando trabajo, por lo que tuvo un retorno tranquilo a casa junto con Yurio.

—No es tan sencillo, no sé qué decir —admitió algo nervioso.

—Sí o no, no es tan complicado —Yurio se acercó a la cocina, buscando una taza—. ¿Café?

—Té —respondió, sentándose en una de las sillas mientras veía a Yurio preparar la merienda—. No sé qué decir porque esta faceta de Víctor es muy inesperada... ¿y si no es real?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo me siento inseguro —murmuró incómodo. Sabía que a Yurio no le gustaba ese tipo de frases, pero era la verdad. Se sentía muy inseguro con respecto a la situación que mantenía con Víctor.

—No confías en él —declaró Yurio, apoyándose en un mueble de cocina y cruzando los brazos—, tiene sentido, no ha sido muy sincero con sus sentimientos. Pero ahora está siendo sincero, conozco a mi hermano.

—¿Y si solo tiene miedo de estar solo? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Yurio alzó los ojos al cielo en un gesto de impotencia.

—Ya empezaste con tus estupideces.

Siguieron platicando en la cocina, a la espera del agua caliente, cuando el timbre sonó, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

—¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó. Últimamente Otabek se pasaba muchas veces por ahí, así que no sería de extrañar; después de todo, había estrechado un lazo de amistad bastante rápido con Yurio. 

—Nah, Beka tiene una presentación hoy —respondió Yurio haciendo una mueca.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un enorme ramo de flores. Apenas podía ver a la persona que estaba detrás porque era tan ridículamente grande que el repartido no se veía tras el ramo.

—¿Yuuri Katsuki? —preguntó con dificultad.

Estuvo a segundos de decir que se había equivocado de casa. La situación era tan absurda y ridícula que nuevamente sintió sus mejillas arder, porque era obvio quién había mandado esas flores.

—Pero que mierda. 

Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras escuchaba a Yurio recibir las flores, maldiciendo a Víctor en cada idioma que conocía. 

Firmó la entrega muerto de vergüenza. El repartidor hizo una última reverencia y se alejó con rostro aliviado, probablemente porque el peso de ese ramo de rosas era agotador.

—Esto está llegando a un límite, cerdo —Yurio dejó las flores sobre la mesa, mirándolas con expresión de asco—. Si no le respondes pronto te mandará mariachis, y si lo hace juro que me compro una escopeta.

—No seas así, solo es un regalo —respondió al fin, acercándose al ramo de flores. Eran tan frescas y hermosas, rosas azules y rojas intercaladas con una nota sobresaliendo entre medio.

"Mi amado Yuuri, espero que te gusten las flores. No encontré algo que asimile tu belleza, pensé en regalarte solo rosas rojas cuando recordé esa rosa azul que una vez me regalaste. Espero que hayas tenido un buen día hoy y que mañana sea mucho mejor, recuerda que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo~".

—Puaj, esa cursilería del anciano me tiene harto —Yurio había leído la nota tras de él—. ¿Y cómo es eso de que te ama más que a nadie? ¿Y yo?

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó risueño. Su corazón no había dejado de latir acelerado. Guardó la nota mientras tomaba algunas flores, acariciando sus suaves pétalos.

—Olvídalo, no dije nada —respondió Yurio evasivo. 

Sonrió, evitando que el ruso lo viera. Muchas veces encontraba adorable las reacciones de Yura, parecía que no le gustaba admitir el cariño que tenía hacia Víctor o hacia la gente en general.

Volvió a mirar las flores, eran tan bonitas... Podría ponerlas en un florero, pero eran tantas que no entrarían todas; además, un sentimiento extraño lo embargó, porque sabía que eventualmente esas flores se marchitarían y no quería que esa muestra de amor desapareciera así como así.

—Oye, ya estás dando miedo —Yurio interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se había quedado mirando las flores fijamente sin darse cuenta. Una idea se había plantado en su cabeza—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Vamos a destrozarlas —respondió Yuuri en cambio. Comenzó a separar el ramo, dejando las rosas azules en una parte y las rojas en otra—. Ayúdame.

—¡Por fin! ¿Se las vas a tirar a la cara? Déjame grabar eso —respondió Yurio sonriente, saltando de su silla para ir a ayudarlo. 

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—No, es solo que si las dejo así se van a marchitar y no quiero eso. Las azules se convertirán en popurrí y las rojas en la cena.

—¿Quieres que comamos flores? —Yurio se detuvo, mirándolo espantado—. ¿Es una broma, cierto?

—Para nada, hablo en serio —dejaría unas cuantas en un florero, tampoco era necesario acabar con todas. Pero de esa forma lograba hacerlas perdurar más tiempo—. Tendremos que ir a comprar carne: codorniz o faisán si es posible.

—¿Te volviste loco?

—¿Qué clase de cocinero eres? —Lo reprendió, tomando una rosa para golpearlo en la cabeza—. Las flores también son comestibles, no son solo decorativas y es hora de que aprendas a utilizarlas. Si no, no podrás ser mejor chef que Víctor.

Había dado en el clavo, porque la mirada de Yurio rápidamente tuvo un flechazo de ambición y toda reticencia desapareció.

El resto del día fue mucho más animado. Terminaron de separar las flores y tuvieron que recorrer Tokio apresurados, buscando alguna carne que sirviese para cocinarla. Dieron con una carnicería especial que estaba a punto de cerrar y que tenía codornices, por lo que compraron de inmediato seis antes de volver al departamento.

Fue divertido. Recibió más mensajes de Víctor durante la noche, pero los ignoró. Prefería mostrarle al día siguiente el obento que le prepararía; después de todo, habían preparado demasiada comida para ellos dos.

Estaba extrañamente emocionado. Dejó los platillos en el refrigerador antes de ir a acostarse.

No podía dejar de pensar en Víctor. En las cosas que le decía o en todo lo que había pasado antes. Era desesperante, porque a pesar de haber tomado la decisión de dejarlo atrás, Víctor había vuelto a Japón: aunque no tuviese nada que lo atase, había vuelto por él y esa confirmación aceleraba su tonto corazón.

Lo amaba. Sabía que no podría dejar de amar a Víctor aunque pasasen años y a pesar de que no entendía de dónde había llegado ese repentino cambio en su comportamiento, al menos lo escucharía. 

Chris tenía razón en que no debía asumir los sentimientos de lo demás, y él por mucho tiempo había asumido los de Víctor, buscando interpretarlos bajo sus actos, pero sin escuchar realmente lo que tenía que decir y ahora por fin se sentía listo.

Aceptaría hablar con él. Se debían una conversación y después de eso podrían ver qué sucedía con su relación.

No se iba a rendir. 

\-------------_________________---------------------------____________

Ese día se levantó más animado de lo normal. No podía flaquear en ningún momento ahora que se había decidido, por lo que lo primero que hizo después de arreglarse fue dirigirse al departamento de sus Yuris.

A pesar de todo, le gustaba ir a buscarlos. Cada vez que iba a buscar a Yuuri sentía que tenía un atisbo de su hogar. Aunque dejar solo a Makkachin lo deprimía un poco, al menos sabía que al terminar su turno podía pasearlo un rato por la ciudad; ansiaba poder compartir esos paseos con Yuuri, pero no quería presionarlo.

No había vuelto a pedirle una respuesta. Sabía que tenía su propio ritmo y debía respetarlo, pero no podía dejar de decirle lo que sentía y esparcir esas muestras de amor a todas partes. La falta de comunicación había sido su principal problema y no quería caer en lo mismo. 

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con entusiasmo. Había ido derecho al departamento porque sabía que no debía hacer más intentos de serenata.

—Buenos días, Víctor —Yuuri sonrió con timidez, abriendo más la puerta para salir. Yurio lo seguía con rostro malhumorado—. Llegaste temprano.

—Quería verte —sonrió satisfecho. Casi se deja llevar por el impulso de inclinarse a besarlo, tal vez porque Yuuri le había sonreído de una forma mucho más cálida que los últimos días—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Conversaron sobre el trabajo durante el camino. Yurio se limitaba a refunfuñar por culpa del sueño, por lo que evitó hacer más declaraciones amorosas, no quería ganarse otra patada de su hermano.

Apenas llegaron, se separaron. Víctor fue derecho a la oficina, ahora se cambiaba allí y, a pesar de que aún podía compartir vestidor con sus compañeros, prefería evitar ver demasiada piel de Yuuri, quería respetar su espacio.

Además, no estaba seguro de poder soportar verlo con menos ropa y no querer tocarlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a delegar. Estaba comenzando la temporada alta y eso significaba mucho trabajo por delante: tenían el doble de pedidos de lo normal y eso generaba un trabajo administrativo mayor.

Yuuri le hacía la vida más fácil. Se notaba que estaba hecho para esa clase de trabajos porque era mucho más organizado e intuitivo que él. Siempre sabía qué paso seguir y muchas veces, cuando iba a darle una orden, él ya la estaba haciendo; jamás había tenido un sous chef tan eficiente y ese hecho hizo que lo amara aún más. 

Así que debía esforzarse. Aunque tuviese que recordárselo a sí mismo constantemente, sobre todo en ese momento.

—Solo quiero saber a qué hora llegará el pedido —insistió. Llevaba media hora discutiendo con un proveedor. Tenía que llegar a primera hora de la mañana y ya era pasado medio día—. No puedo seguir esperándolo, hicimos un pago por adelantado y no ha cumplido.

—Estamos en temporada alta, he tenido que recorrer muchas pastelerías haciendo entregas y ya no doy abasto, solo pido un poco de paciencia —respondía el sujeto molesto—. No son nuestros únicos clientes.

—¡Pero tenemos un contrato! Mire, si no va a llegar hoy, no venga. No seremos sus únicos clientes, pero le aseguro que ustedes no son los únicos que venden harina en la ciudad.

Colgó en un arranque de rabia, dejando el teléfono con fuerza excesiva sobre el escritorio. 

Detestaba esa parte del trabajo... Qué va, detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con ser el chef ejecutivo. Lo único bueno de todo era que la oficina tenía una ventana que daba justo a la estación de Yuuri. En los momentos que se sentía estresado podía alzar la mirada y verlo trabajar o reír con sus compañeros. 

Volvió a sentarse tras la mesa. Debía hacer cuentas y trabajar en un pedido especial que había llegado. Con la llegada del calor, las bodas comenzaban a aumentar y al ser una prestigiosa pastelería, cada vez había pedidos más estrambóticos y especiales. Era parte de su trabajo el planificarlos.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado, comenzando a teclear sin detenerse. Nunca antes había tenido esa clase de inspiración y lo mejor sería aprovecharla. Sí, ese no era el trabajo que amaba; se había ido de Rusia dejando atrás el restaurante donde solía trabajar y en el que era el jefe, solo porque quería volver a cocinar y entregarse a la pastelería; anhelaba dejar el trabajo administrativo atrás y al llegar a Japón al fin había tenido esa oportunidad.

Pero ahora debía volver a lo mismo. Se sentía frustrado mientras tecleaba y miraba esas malditas planillas de Excel que esperaban por ser llenadas. Y es que por primera vez realmente quería hacerlo bien.

En Rusia no se lo tomaba en serio. A veces era aún más dejado que Celestino, simplemente dejaba los papeles y volvía a la cocina, su sous chef lo odiaba un poco y ni hablar del dueño del restaurante, este no se quejaba porque su propia fama atraía muchos comensales y dinero, lo que hacía que ignorara un poco el caos administrativo que dejaba atrás.

Pero no podía hacer eso teniendo a Yuuri de sous chef. Podía ver su talento innato, la forma en que se esforzaba por mejorar y cómo su instinto lo había salvado del estrés en al menos seis ocasiones en esos cinco días que llevaba en su nuevo cargo. Debía ser un chef digno de Yuuri. No había sido una buena persona y ni mucho menos un buen amante, pero al menos sí que podía ser un buen jefe, por lo que se dedicó más que nunca a hacer esa parte del trabajo bien, no quería tampoco cargar a Yuuri con mucho administrativo por lo que intentó adelantar todo lo que pudiese ese día.

Así que se dedicó a seguir con el jodido papeleo mientras veía la hora del almuerzo pasar, sintiéndose cada vez más deprimido. Debía ser mejor, aunque eso implicase tener que encerrarse en esa oficina el 80% del día.

—¿Víctor? —La voz de Yuuri logró sacarlo de su trance. Alzó la vista de inmediato, sonriendo sin darse cuenta al ver al japonés entrar a la oficina.

—¿Qué necesitas? —Se veía entre nervioso y preocupado, tuvo la esperanza de que fuera por él... extrañaba tanto a Yuuri.

—No fuiste a comer, llevas todo el día en la oficina —Yuuri dejó un obento sobre la mesa, traía servicio y una lata de té frío—. ¿Está todo bien? Te traje comida.

Quería llorar. Estuvo a segundos de levantarse y envolverlo en un abrazo, llenarlo de besos y de palabras de amor; pero tuvo que contenerse, porque Yuuri no le había dado una respuesta aún y no quería incomodarlo.

Aun así, ver esa muestra de cariño logró que le doliese un poco el corazón. Sí, Yuuri le hablaba durante el trabajo y se sonrojaba cuando le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, pero no había tenido respuesta en esos días, solo indiferencia y evasiones que estaban haciendo estragos en su corazón, por lo que verlo preocupado por él lo hizo esperanzarse un poco.

—Muchas gracias, no alcancé a ir; hay mucho papeleo por hacer y no me dio tiempo —sonrió agradecido, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara frente a él—. Hay mucho trabajo por delante, apenas tenga listo los pedidos y el protocolo a seguir te lo informaré.

—Está bien —aceptó Yuuri, la expresión preocupada seguía en su dulce rostro—. Solo quiero asegurarme de que comas algo, puedes enfermarte si te saltas las comidas.

—Gracias, Yuuri, de verdad —respondió, tomando el obento que su amado le había traído y sonriendo de dicha al abrirlo y sentir el atrayente olor—. ¿Codorniz?

—Sí. Codornices en pétalos de rosas —Yuuri se mordió el labio con timidez y fue ahí cuando comprendió.

Miró nuevamente el obento, veía rastros de los pétalos en él y de pronto se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Yuuri a la defensiva.

—¿Cocinaste el ramo de rosas que te envié? —Esa expresión avergonzada era tan adorable—. ¿Y así esperas que no te diga lo mucho que te amo? Eres perfecto, Yuuri.

Se llevó un bocado a la boca, soltando un gemido de gusto al sentir el equilibrado sabor inundando sus papilas gustativas. Nada como la mano de Yuuri en la cocina.

—Eran demasiadas y no quería que se perdieran —se explicó Yuuri mirando sus manos—, no debiste enviarme tantas rosas, Víctor, no sé en qué estabas pensando.

—¿Tantas? ¿O sea que sí puedo enviarte algunas rosas? —replicó sonriente, viendo cómo el rubor de Yuuri se expandía.

—Debo irme, aún me queda trabajo por hacer —respondió Yuuri en su lugar, levantándose como un resorte de la silla para desaparecer tras la puerta.

Soltó otro suspiro de enamorado, solo por ver que le había llevado un poco de comida casera, Yuuri había estado al pendiente de si comía y si eso fuera poco para enamorarlo, había buscado la forma de preservar su regalo.

Tal vez algunas personas se molestarían, pero él sin duda lo encontraba adorable. Sabía que era para darle otro valor a su presente, que Yuuri quisiese hacer eso significaba que aún tenía esperanzas. Pudo haber quemado las rosas o tirárselas en la cara, pero prefirió honrarlas convirtiéndolas en un delicioso platillo.

De alguna forma se sentía incluso más enamorado que en la mañana.

Siguió con su papeleo mucho más animado. Podía ver a Yuuri por la ventana, dando órdenes de vez en cuando o concentrado mientras decoraba un pastel. Verlo allí, tan sencillamente hermoso como siempre lo era le hizo pensar en muchas cosas, de alguna manera logró verse a sí mismo y darse cuenta de algo.

Yuuri era hermoso. En mil sentidos, porque fácilmente era la persona más hermosa que había tenido la dicha de conocer, y el poder ser parte de su vida había sido la mejor de las suertes; y él lo había echado todo a perder.

Había pensado mil veces en qué era lo mejor para Yuuri. Cómo ser mejor y ser merecedor de su amor, rogar por su perdón y pedir por otra oportunidad, tratando de negar el hecho más evidente:

Lo mejor para Yuuri no era él. Yuuri se merecía a alguien que nunca lo hiciese sufrir, al menos no de la forma en que él lo había hecho. Se merecía ser amado con fuerza, sin tapujos ni miedos de por medio, alguien que lo protegiese a toda costa, incluso de sí mismo. Yuuri se merecía algo mucho mejor y él no era suficiente.

________-------------------------------________________

Ya se habían ido todos y, sin embargo, Víctor seguía en la oficina.

Se dio una vuelta más por la cocina verificando que todo estuviese en orden. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, durante todo el día había recibido esas muestras de amor de Víctor y de alguna forma se sentía mucho más tranquilo, como si al fin pudiese parar un momento y conversar.

Había visto a Víctor trabajar como loco en esos días. Jamás lo había visto tan dedicado, se notaba que ponía todo su esfuerzo por hacer un buen trabajo y una parte de él se sentía fascinado, podía ver algo de ese Víctor que tanto había admirado antes de conocerlo, aunque nunca pensó que sería así.

Parecía deprimido. Cuando miraba hacia la oficina el ruso tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando la computadora frustrado o los miles de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera había ido a comer ese día y tuvo que llevar su obento a la oficina, incluso allí notando lo cansado que se veía.

Se sentía inquieto, no le gustaba verlo así y ya no soportaba la tensión que existía entre los dos. No sabía qué decir, pero quería escucharlo, hablar con él de una vez por todas y ver qué pasaba, por lo que sin más preámbulos fue a la oficina, tocando la puerta antes de entrar.

—Pase —la voz cansada de Víctor sonó tras la puerta.

—Soy yo —se asomó. Al ver la sonrisa del ruso, se animó a entrar, cerrando tras de sí—, quería saber cuánto te falta para terminar.

—Ya estoy listo, solo estoy guardando. ¿Viniste a buscarme? —La sonrisa esperanzada de Víctor logró sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

—Quería hablar contigo... —respondió nervioso, nuevamente desviando la mirada. Le estaba costando mucho ver a Víctor, lo había extrañado tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento se tiraría a sus brazos—. Sé que te dije que pensaría en qué decirte, pero ya no quiero esperar más. ¿Podemos hablar hoy? Escucharé lo que tengas que decirme.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Víctor no se hizo esperar.

—¡Por supuesto! —respondió el ruso comenzando a guardar las cosas apresurado—. ¿De inmediato?

—Puedes guardar tranquilo, no te preocupes —sonrió Yuuri apaciguador—, yo iré a dejar mis cosas a casa y a cambiarme, podemos juntarnos después de eso.

—¿Te parece en el bar dentro de dos horas? —sugirió Víctor sonriente.

—Te veré allí —su corazón saltó un poco al ver esa expresión. Maldita sea, tenía que controlarse—. Hasta más tarde.

—Ve con cuidado, recuerda que eres mi tesoro —respondió Víctor en voz baja, dedicándole una mirada que logró traspasarlo—. No olvides que te amo.

Salió de la oficina sintiendo esas palabras retumbar en sus oídos.

"También eres mi tesoro".

_________-------------_______________-------------_________

No tenía idea de qué esperar de esa conversación. Sentía esos nervios pesados en el estómago, incomodándolo. Si seguía mirando hacia la puerta terminaría con tortícolis así que se decidió por mirar el menú, al menos así tendría algo que beber mientras esperaba.

Pensar que ese era el lugar donde se habían conocido... Todo había empezado en el bar, estaba a dos puestos de donde le había pedido a Víctor ser su sumiso, recordaba cómo había bebido antes para juntar algo de valor y el beso apasionado que compartieron antes de tener su primer encuentro.

—¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir? —Mila se acercó con su usual sonrisa. En los últimos meses había ido un par de veces al bar junto a sus amigos, por lo que las conversaciones con ella eran más frecuentes.

—Quiero un ruso negro, por favor —respondió, evitando su mirada. Tenía demasiado en la cabeza en ese momento y la rusa pareció comprenderlo, porque solo asintió y se alejó a hacer su pedido.

Sabía bien lo que sentía por Víctor: lo amaba. No había podido dejar de amarlo en ningún momento y eso era algo que le escocía, porque ahora era él el que tenía miedo.

Había entregado su corazón sin ninguna restricción y este había terminado roto, sufriendo todo ese tiempo en que estuvieron separados. No quería exponerlo de nuevo, temía terminar aún más herido de lo que ya estaba y de alguna forma, sentía que no podía confiar del todo en lo que Víctor le decía, tal vez porque el ruso estuvo meses demostrándole que no podría amarlo.

—Aquí tienes, cariño —Mila dejó el vaso frente a él. La oscura bebida tenía un olor amargo y atrayente—. Relájate un poco y escucha lo que tienen que decirte. 

—Gracias —murmuró antes de dar un sorbo.

El calor del alcohol bajó por su garganta, provocando ese característico ardor previo. Se preocupó de dar tragos cortos, no quería tomárselo y terminar ebrio, solo relajarse un poco.

Esperó por unos minutos bebiendo en silencio cuando de pronto Víctor llegó, luciendo agitado y preocupado.

—Siento mucho la tardanza —el ruso hizo una corta reverencia que logró agitar su tonto corazón—, tuve problemas con Makkachin.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó alarmado.

—Sí, no te preocupes, es solo que se pone a llorar cada vez que lo dejo solo, tuve que juntarme con Yurio para dejárselo antes de venir —contestó Víctor mordiéndose el labio preocupado—. Es muy pequeñito y me da pena dejarlo.

—Oh... ¿entonces ahora está en mi departamento? —Sonrió ante esa idea. En lo poco que había podido ver al caniche de Víctor ya lo había adorado.

—Espero no te moleste.

—Para nada. Prefiero que esté acompañado —respondió. Qué idiota se sentía, porque el simple hecho de tener algo de Víctor en su departamento era reconfortante... parecido a lo que había sentido al ver a Yurio llegar a instalarse. 

—¿Pedirás algo? —Mila se había acercado.

—Lo mismo que Yuuri —sonrió Víctor, aunque parecía una sonrisa entristecida.

Esperaron por la bebida en silencio. Se sentía cada vez más nervioso en su presencia y es que el ruso estaba inusualmente callado, su mirada estaba perdida en las botellas del bar y había dejado atrás esa melosa actitud que había tenido los últimos días.

¿Estaría molesto por lo que le había hecho a su ramo de flores?

—Yuuri, hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte —Víctor rompió el silencio luego de recibir su bebida—. Sé que he sido bastante expresivo estos días, pero aún hay mucho más que quiero vivir contigo... quisiera poder decirte cada día de mi vida lo mucho que te amo, pero he logrado aceptar algo hoy.

Su corazón se aceleró de una forma en que no lo había hecho durante todo el tiempo en que Víctor había llegado a Japón. Estaba asustado, algo en su tono de voz había terminado por alarmarlo, tal vez porque por primera vez Víctor sonaba resignado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó casi con miedo. Temía desviar la mirada de su vaso y ver el rostro de Víctor.

Respiró profundo, escuchando ese silencio que compartían hasta que el movimiento a su lado logró que alzara la vista: Víctor se había girado para quedar frente a él y había tomado sus manos con delicadeza.

—Yuuri Katsuki, eres el amor de mi vida. No ha existido otra persona que haya hecho vibrar mi mundo de esta forma, solo tú. He sido arrogante, manipulador, cobarde y estúpido a lo largo de mi vida, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento y que, viéndolas desde aquí, sé que podría haber solucionado de forma más honrada. Pero haberte herido a ti... eso es imperdonable para mí. He estado pensando toda la semana, y en estos dos meses separados, lo que podría hacer para merecerte. Qué podría lograr, decirte o darte para ser digno al fin de tu amor y lograr que me perdones; y ahora por fin he llegado a una conclusión.

Víctor se detuvo un momento, respirando hondo y en ese gesto recordó que también debía respirar, porque sus ojos estaban clavados en los del ruso, con ese miedo atenazante recorriendo sus venas.

—Yuuri... soy egoísta y posesivo. No soporto perder el control y le temí al amor casi toda mi vida. Viví roto por muchos años, buscando encontrarme a mí mismo en cada rincón y siendo obstinado e imbécil. Me alejé de mi familia y los herí en el camino solo por esta idea de no querer ser dependiente de nadie, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo o a quién estaba hiriendo. Sé que soy un desastre, pero por primera vez en mi vida también sé que no estoy roto. ¿Sabes por qué?

Negó en silencio. Temía que lo que saliese de su boca fuera un sollozo. Las palabras de Víctor... la forma en que le hablaba y lo miraba como si estuviesen completamente expuestos el uno al otro. Sentía que realmente se estaban mirando, ningún muro existía entre los dos y, a pesar de ser aterrador, era lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

—Porque te conocí. Tú... me ayudaste a enfrentar mis demonios. Me entendiste y aceptaste con todo el desastre que conllevaba, nos complementamos de una forma que, sé, jamás sentiría con nadie, nunca. Gracias a ti logré miles de cosas, Yuuri y no podré dejar de agradecértelo jamás, porque el tiempo se nos iría —Víctor bajó el rostro un momento, cerrando los ojos en una búsqueda de valor que reconoció, hace mucho que no veía ese gesto—. No te merezco. Es así de sencillo. He pensado una y otra vez en esto y sé que no te merezco, incluso si llegase a ser el mejor en mi área o si superase del todo cada uno de mis traumas y cargas que llevo conmigo, no llegaría jamás a ser lo suficientemente bueno.

—Víctor... Por favor, no digas eso —respondió, sentía que su voz iba a desaparecer. Tenía tanto miedo de que eso fuese una despedida, si Víctor estaba renunciando a amarlo sería demasiado para su inestable corazón.

—Solo escúchame un momento, hay algo más que quiero decirte antes de escuchar tu respuesta —un suave apretón en su mano y logró calmarse, sentir el pulgar de Víctor acariciándolo le provocaba nostalgia—. Quiero agradecerte, Yuuri. Si no quieres darme otra oportunidad, lo entenderé, porque te mereces a alguien que jamás te haga daño, alguien que siempre te haya tenido como prioridad y que sea capaz de protegerte y amarte tal y como mereces; yo fui un imbécil que no supo ver lo que tenía frente a sus ojos y ahora comprendo que no se trata de lo que yo sienta, sino de lo que sea mejor para ti. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y por eso quiero agradecerte, porque me hiciste mejor persona. Gracias a ti pude acercarme nuevamente a mi familia, logré enfrentar a mis demonios y mejorar miles de cosas que tenía de lado. Tú me diste una motivación y aunque me rechaces ahora y no quieras saber nunca más de mí, aun así quiero que sepas que siempre te agradeceré y amaré con todas mis fuerzas, porque incluso si lo que me queda de vida es una vida sin ti, al menos es una vida mejor a la que tenía antes de conocerte. 

Con una sonrisa suave, Víctor elevó su mano para limpiar una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, acariciando su mejilla de paso. 

—¿Por qué... me dices esto? —hipó entre medio por el esfuerzo de no sollozar. Sentía el agarre de Víctor caliente contra sus manos, tan conmovido estaba por sus palabras que no podía dejar de mirarlo, un calor se extendía por su pecho y parecía estar instalado en su garganta. 

—Porque te amo. Y quería agradecerte el haber mejorado mi vida —no había dejado de acariciar sus manos, llegando incluso a levantar una para depositar un beso en la palma—. Decidas lo que decidas, de todas formas, te amaré. Si quieres darme una oportunidad, prometo hacer lo que esté en mi alcance para hacerte feliz... Dedicaré mi vida a hacerte sentir, aunque sea un atisbo de cómo me haces vibrar, si tan solo me dejas intentar endulzar tu vida como lo has hecho con la mía... trabajaré cada día por ser digno de ti, y créeme que seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra solo por tenerte cerca.

Eran tantas emociones que lo recorrían al escuchar las palabras de Víctor, que de pronto no pudo soportarlo más. Soltó su agarre para llevar sus manos a su rostro e intentar de alguna forma tapar su llanto que cada vez tomaba más fuerza.

—Eres un idiota —alcanzó a sollozar, antes de que Víctor lo abrazara con fuerza—. Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en mi vida, Vitya... Y te amo.

—¿De verdad? —La voz de Víctor sonaba emocionada, su agarre se hizo más fuerte contra su cuerpo.

—De verdad eres un idiota.

—Me refería a la otra parte —respondió el ruso con un timbre un tanto más risueño—. ¿Aún me amas?

Se aferró a su abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y aspirando de su aroma. Había extrañado tanto su tacto, poder sentir su piel contra él, sentía que volvía a estar en la calidez de su hogar. 

—Lo hago. Quiero hacerlo —se separó del abrazo, aunque sin soltarlo del todo—. El amor es una decisión, y yo más que nunca quiero que nos amemos, pero debes comprender que no podemos volver a como estábamos.

—¿Me darás una oportunidad? —Esa mirada brillante y esperanzada logró sacarle una sonrisa.

—Lo haré... pero tengo unas cuantas condiciones —respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Estaba por decirlas cuando Víctor se le acercó aún más, sonriendo entusiasmado. Sus ojos brillantes por la emoción lograron atraparlo.

—¿Puedo besarte? Por favor.

¿Qué mejor respuesta que un beso? 

Se acercó para juntar sus labios al fin, sintiendo esa corriente de energía que parecía aliviar su cuerpo del dolor que sentía, porque había anhelado tanto tiempo sus labios, sentirse cerca de Víctor y poder tocarlo como siempre lo hacía; que el estar nuevamente así parecía un sueño. Tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo en un momento para comprobar que no era obra de su imaginación, por mucho tiempo pensó que no volvería a sentir esos latidos acelerados, ni la felicidad que le provocaba sentir la lengua de Víctor recorriendo su boca, pero ahí estaba, más real y cálida que nunca.

Un fuerte carraspeo logró interrumpirlos y aun entonces le costó un poco apartar la mirada de Víctor, dirigiéndola hacia la fuente del sonido.

—Me alegro de verte feliz, Yuuri —Mila le sonreía con coquetería, tal y como siempre lo hacía—, pero no te dejes engañar por una cara guapa, asegúrate de hacerte de rogar.

Víctor le hizo un puchero. No había soltado su cintura y parecía mucho más relajado que cuando recién había llegado al bar.

—¿Ya no puedo besarte? 

—Sí puedes, solo debo decirte mis condiciones, Vitya, esto no será tan fácil —respondió entre feliz por el reciente beso y nervioso por la intervención de Mila—. Pasaron muchas cosas entre los dos y a pesar de que quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, hay cosas que quiero pedirte antes de retomar nuestra relación.

—¡Muy bien, Yuuri! Con los pantalones bien puestos —intervino Mila, limpiando un vaso mientras los escuchaba.

—Y me gustaría hablarlo en privado —respondió con cierto retintín en la voz. 

La rusa se alejó riéndose. Sabía que de todas formas terminaría escuchando, pero así al menos no se pondría tan nervioso al sentirse observado.

—Lo que quieras, haré lo que me pidas —Víctor tenía una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera que tuvo ganas de echarse a sus brazos y dejarse envolver en esa calidez. 

Pero primero lo primero. 

___-----------------------____________________-------------------_______

Sentía un alivio tan fuerte, que fácilmente podría morir ahí mismo y lo haría feliz. Yuuri le estaba sonriendo otra vez. Lo había besado y aceptado de vuelta, una situación tan hermosa que apenas podía retener el impulso de abrazarlo nuevamente y llenarlo de besos. No podía creer ser poseedor de una suerte tan grande.

Yuuri Katsuki había decidido amarlo de vuelta y eso era algo que quería celebrar toda la vida.

—Primero quiero que seamos sinceros ante todo. Más de la mitad de nuestros problemas fueron por nuestra falta de comunicación y eso no puede seguir así. Si te pasa algo o sientes algo quiero que me lo digas y yo haré lo mismo contigo. Aunque sea embarazoso o un simple pensamiento, no podemos obviarlo ni pensar que no es importante. Si vamos a hacer esto tenemos que hacerlo bien —declaró Yuuri.

—Está bien. Tienes razón, no volveremos a caer en eso —aceptó sonriente. Dios, no podía dejar de mirarlo con esa alegría contagiosa—. Ni a asumir los sentimientos del otro. 

—No más falta de comunicación.

—Hecho —aceptó sonriente—. ¿Quieres sellarlo con un beso? 

—Tengo más condiciones —lo interceptó Yuuri, alejando su rostro con una mano antes de que lo besara—, esta condición es más difícil, aunque temporal.

—¿Qué sería? —respondió. Daba igual lo difícil que fuese, haría lo que fuera por estar en la vida de Yuuri otra vez.

—Nada de sexo. Al menos por un tiempo... Nuestra relación comenzó con un contrato de sumisión que los dos disfrutamos de todas las formas posibles, al menos yo lo hice —Yuuri se vio por fin avergonzado, sus mejillas volvían a su tono rojo adorable—. Pero creo que debemos retroceder un poco, conocernos más en estas nuevas versiones y conectar de otra forma aparte del sexo. 

—Me parece bien —respondió ante la sorprendida mirada de Yuuri—. No me malinterpretes, me encanta tener sexo contigo, pero entiendo que ahora mismo debemos empezar de cero. Aunque nunca he tenido una relación amorosa antes, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerte feliz; solo tendré que buscar otras tácticas para seducir tu corazón aparte de mi cuerpo. 

Sonrió con coquetería guiñándole un ojo. Iba a ser excepcionalmente difícil el estar en abstinencia teniendo a Yuuri tan cerca, pero la dicha de verse aceptado nuevamente por su amado lo tenía en una felicidad embriagante, sentía que nada podría pinchar esa burbuja. 

—Eso significa que nada de nuestro sexo ni de sexo vainilla... ¿seguro que estás bien con eso? —insistió Yuuri dubitativo.

—Lo estoy. Mientras me dejes amarte y darte besitos estaré bien. Solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda cerca de ti —aceptó, inclinándose para besar su frente—. ¿Hay más condiciones?

—Solo una más —Yuuri lo miraba inseguro—. Creo que esta será más difícil para ti, pero aun así quiero decírtelo: No necesitas ser tan celoso.

Sé quedó en blanco mirándolo. Ok, eso sí sería difícil.

—Yuuri... —titubeó intentando explicarse—. No se trata de que no confíe en ti, es solo que...

—Eres posesivo. Lo sé —respondió Yuuri en su lugar—, primero conocí tu faceta de Amo y esa es una de las cosas que me gustaron, pero quiero que sepas que no necesitas celarme, porque yo no me iré a ninguna parte. Te he elegido como mi compañero y eso significa que no me interesa nadie más.

—E-está bien... Intentaré controlarme —respondió nervioso. Al ver la mirada expectante de Yuuri, se corrigió—. No. Definitivamente seré mejor. Confío en ti a ojos cerrados.

—En ese caso hay algo que quizás debería mencionarte ahora... ¿Conoces al Amo de Chris?

Hizo memoria. Durante la semana había visto a su amigo y luego de una larga charla, Chris le había mencionado que tenía un Amo nuevo. Su sonrisa perversa le había hecho pensar que era uno bueno, hace tiempo no veía a su amigo tan entusiasmado y eso lo alegró. Recordaba vagamente que el suizo le había mostrado una foto, pero nada más.

—Chris me lo mencionó, pero no recuerdo su nombre. ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Su nombre es Masumi. En los últimos meses hemos salido todos de vez en cuando, incluyendo a Seung, Phichit y, a veces, Otabek.

—¿Ok? —No le gustaba dónde estaba yendo esa conversación, sobre todo por la mirada nerviosa de Yuuri—. ¿Qué tiene que ver el Amo de Chris en todo esto?

—Él... fue mi Amo también. Hace años, mientras aún vivía en Detroit. Fue una coincidencia encontrarlo nuevamente aquí y más que fuese el Amo de Chris. En el último tiempo nos hicimos amigos y la verdad es que no quiero que eso cambie, más si es alguien tan querido por Chris.

Su mente estaba en blanco. 

Había escuchado lo que Yuuri le había dicho e incluso aunque hace menos de un minuto le había prometido controlar sus celos, allí estaban, aplastando su estómago y empeñándose en destruir su hígado.

Respiró hondo por la nariz, sonriendo de la forma más genuina posible a pesar de que no podía dejar de pensar en que durante los dos meses que no se vieron, Yuuri había estado cerca de un ex Amo —alguien que lo había visto desnudo y lo había follado incontables veces—, a su alrededor como amigos. 

—Haré lo posible por llevarme bien con él cuando lo conozca —respondió. Sentía que le dolía la cara al forzar esa sonrisa. Ahora no podía dejar de imaginar las cosas que Yuuri había hecho con ese sujeto—. Sé que si dices que solo quieres su amistad así es.

Yuuri lo miraba desconfiado ante su respuesta, debía ser notorio que su sonrisa era un tanto forzada.

—Estás molesto —declaró el japonés, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No. No tiene nada de malo que te juntes con tu ex Amo. —Sentía que vomitaría bilis si volvía a decir esa frase—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, me comportaré.

Se merecía ese castigo. Sabía que era algo del karma enviado por el universo, por lo que solo aceptó la petición de Yuuri, sintiendo ese amargor en el estómago.

—Necesito ir al baño, espérame un momento —dejó un beso en su frente antes de escabullirse.

Solo quería mojarse la cara y gritar contra una de las toallas para secarse. A pesar de las extrañadas miradas que recibió al hacerlo, se sintió ligeramente más aliviado. Debía ser fuerte, Yuuri se merecía lo mejor y sería mejor.

Aunque se le olvidó ese pensamiento cuando al volver, había un sujeto hablando con su amado novio con excesiva familiaridad.

—Solo quiero invitarte a un trago, estás muy solito aquí —el tipo sonreía con perversión repulsiva. Yuuri no podía verlo porque estaba de espaldas a él.

—Ya le dije que no, estoy con alguien —insistió el japonés, elevando sus manos en un gesto de distancia—, no necesito otro Amo.

—Pero no llevas collar ahora, tu Amo no se enterará.

—Ya te dijo que no —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiese controlarlas, llamando la atención de Yuuri. Era difícil controlarse cuando seguía pensando en lo último que le había dicho—. Ya tiene un Amo, piérdete.

Quería decirle mucho más a ese idiota. Quería declararse el Amo de Yuuri, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no aún.

El tipo se alejó con gesto molesto y fue ahí cuando dirigió su mirada a Yuuri. Este lo miró alzando una ceja con seriedad, fue ahí cuando notó que había vuelto a meter la pata.

—Lo siento, sé que no tengo ningún derecho y que podías defenderte solo... pero me sentí muy celoso —confesó, al menos debía ser sincero.

—Dijiste que te controlarías —replicó Yuuri.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que me cuesta dejar de pensar en el Amo de Chris y en que está cerca de ti. Por favor, dame unos días para procesarlo, seré bueno.

Yuuri lo miró dubitativo, aunque terminó asintiendo con seguridad.

—Está bien. No te estoy pidiendo que cambies, solo que confíes en mí.

—Siempre he confiado en ti, Yuuri —respondió sonriente, acercándose nuevamente a él—. Quiero seguir besándote.

Se fundieron en otro beso necesitado. Quería enfocarse en sentir su calor, ese cosquilleo agradable que solo Yuuri podía provocarle. No supo cuánto tiempo duraron besándose, sus cuerpos aferrados con fuerza el uno al otro. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Yuuri contra su boca y eso lo hizo corresponderle, cortando el beso para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos regresar. 

—Está bien —murmuró contra sus labios. De alguna forma, quería recuperar todos los besos que no se habían dado en esos meses.

Pagó la cuenta antes de irse. Tomaron un taxi al departamento de Yuuri sin dejar de darse mimos o de conversar sobre su tiempo separados. Víctor no podía dejar de notar que Yuuri se veía adorable como estaba, tenía unas ganas locas de apretar sus cachetes y dejar un mordisco en su cintura, sobre todo ahora que estaba más rellenito. 

Una vez llegaron a la puerta del departamento, se detuvo, logrando que Yuuri lo mirase curioso.

—Aquí me despido —dejó un beso en su frente y al verlo sorprendido se explicó—. Quería asegurarme de que llegases bien, ahora volveré a mi departamento.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —preguntó Yuuri, esa mirada esperanzada había logrado calentar su cuerpo en un santiamén.

—Dijimos que no sexo por un tiempo —respondió inseguro.

—Te informo que podemos dormir en la misma cama sin tener sexo —replicó Yuuri sonriente. Amaba ver esa expresión en su rostro—, aunque si no quieres...

—¡Por supuesto que quiero! Solo no quería faltarte el respeto.

—No seas tonto, entra. 

Se sentía tan familiar el entrar al departamento de Yuuri sabiéndose nuevamente novio de él. Buscó a Makkachin con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro de él, además de que todas las luces estaban apagadas.

—Ya es muy tarde, Yurio debe estar durmiendo —susurró Yuuri, guiándolo hasta la habitación—, mejor vamos a dormir.

Entrar a la pieza de Yuuri y ver su típico orden, al igual que el olor de su amado inundando sus fosas nasales mientras lo veía desvestirse perezosamente logró hacerlo sentir por fin en casa.

Se acurrucó en sus brazos apenas tocó las sábanas, apoyando su cara en el torso del japonés y dejándose envolver por su clásica calidez.

—Te amo, Yuuri —susurró, rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Hubo un silencio antes de que Yuuri respondiese.

—También te amo, Vitenka —el abrazo se estrechó más, y gracias a eso sintió el acelerado latido de su amado.

Estaban latiendo al mismo ritmo.


	42. La disciplina hace al Amo

Si algo había aprendido en su vida, era que solo la paciencia era capaz de llevarlo al éxito.

Sí, el trabajo duro era importante, pero su talento natural era capaz de lograr muchas cosas; facilitarle el largo camino que tenía por delante. 

Sin embargo, nunca había tenido que llevar los niveles de la paciencia tan lejos. En ese momento de su vida era la virtud que más necesitaba, ya sea tanto en el trabajo como en su vida amorosa:

Habían prometido mantener abstinencia por un tiempo y Víctor estaba de acuerdo, porque realmente quería reconectar con Yuuri y tomarse las cosas con calma. Desde que había regresado a sus brazos no había dejado en ningún momento su plan de reconquista, lo que lo había llevado a miles de sorpresas, cada una mejor que la anterior.

Sentía que estaba conociendo un nuevo Yuuri. O tal vez se estaban revelando partes de ambos que antes no se habían atrevido a mostrar, una cotidianidad que pronto lo envolvió de felicidad y que no quería abandonar.

Casi cada noche durante esa semana tenían algún panorama. Fueron al cine juntos y se divirtieron pidiendo la caja de palomitas más grande que encontraron, rieron a carcajadas y volvieron a casa con una sonrisa real en el rostro, a pesar de que tomaban caminos separados.

Se empecinó en llevar a Yuuri a comer. Le gustaba ver cómo su novio conocía los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y ver el exquisito gusto que tenía en cuanto a sus sugerencias. Era agradable disfrutar tanto de la gastronomía con alguien que se manejaba tan bien como él en el tema, por lo que las horas se le pasaban solas entre charlas y risas.

Pasaron a un nuevo nivel al comenzar a cocinar juntos también en casa, compartiendo recetas o tips que antes no mencionaban, aquellos secretos que los cocineros solían guardar con mucho recelo pero que entre ellos se convertían en complementos; además de ser beneficioso para Yurio, el cual ahora era el pupilo de ambos en cuanto a la cocina.

Pero en ese momento se encontraba frente a una nueva batalla, porque esa noche volvería a dormir en la misma cama de Yuuri y el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca era intoxicante y tentador.

—Buenas noches, Víctor —el susurro de Yuuri captó su atención. 

Giró su rostro para mirarlo, esas sonrisas tiernas que su amado le regalaba siempre se le contagiaban y esa no era la excepción. Se acercó, envolviendo su mejilla con una mano para dejar un lento y cariñoso beso en sus labios.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri —susurró de vuelta, dejando otro beso en su frente —, no olvides que te amo.

Lo envolvió en sus brazos, le gustaba sentir el cabello de Yuuri bajo él porque su olor inundaba sus fosas nasales. Desde que habían vuelto no había dejado de agradecer al cielo por esa nueva oportunidad y no se contenía al abrazarlo a cada momento, porque sabía lo que era vivir sin él y definitivamente no quería repetirlo.

\-----------___________________----------------__________

Era tan excitante ver a Yuuri así.

Su cuerpo rodeado de cuerdas rojas, creando dibujos hermosos en su piel y manteniéndolo inmóvil sobre la cama: a la espera de todo el placer y dolor que era capaz de proporcionarle. Lo había puesto en posición en cuatro, con las manos atadas a la espalda y el culo alzado hacia él.

—Amo...—esa suplica en forma de gemido logró apretar aún más su pantalón—. Lo necesito dentro de mí, por favor.

—Mi Yuuri... no sabes cuánto extrañé tenerte así —respondió con la voz ronca. Acarició sus nalgas con suavidad, sintiendo la calidez de su piel como un llamado para azotarlas, separando con lentitud para admirar ese anillo de músculo que pronto llenaría con violencia.

Yuuri alzó las caderas hacia él con impaciencia, por lo que no dudó en dejar una fuerte nalgada en advertencia.

—Quieto. Sabes bien que te has portado mal, mereces un castigo, cerdito; no debiste hacerme esperar —sonrió con ese sadismo que le caracterizaba. Dios, cuánto había necesitado dejar salir su lado Amo/controlador—. Te voy a devorar.

Apretó esas respingadas nalgas con ganas, estrujándolas con ese deseo contenido de haber estado más de dos meses sin tocarlo de esa forma.

El gemido que escuchó fue un deleite, adoraba sentir el poder corriendo como éxtasis por sus venas, la sensación de tener a Yuuri completamente sometido a su mandato y que su cuerpo le perteneciese sin poder rehusarse... Quería más.

Se levantó de la cama en busca de su látigo preferido. Ese que nunca había utilizado en Yuuri porque sabía que era demasiado brusco y podía superar su umbral de dolor, pero el estar tan excitado había logrado sacar su lado más perverso y no tenía ganas de controlarse, quería desatar su sadismo sexual en esas nalgas y muslos que lo esperaban impaciente en la cama.

El primer golpe fue certero, porque el chillido de dolor de Yuuri fue tan fuerte que de inmediato se sintió duro, con ganas de sacarle cada atisbo de dolor del cuerpo y convertirlo en un manojo de gemidos.

—Solo serán diez, aguanta los siguientes y te dejaré correrte —ordenó.

—Sí, Amo —medio sollozó Yuuri.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro soltó el látigo en su otra nalga, viendo fascinado cómo sus músculos se contraían por el dolor, el nuevo sonido inundando la habitación con ese erotismo que tanto había extrañado. 

Cuando iba en el sexto latigazo Yuuri ya estaba llorando. Había prolongado los azotes entre cariños y palabras de aliento, y es que sabía que ese látigo era particularmente doloroso, no por nada estaba hecho de metal.

Volvía a sentir ese poderío corriendo por sus venas. Éxtasis arrollándolo con fuerza ante la idea de ser el dueño de quien estaba bajo él, porque necesitaba más que nunca volver a unirse de esa forma con Yuuri.

Dejó el último latigazo sobre sus rojos y marcados muslos. Aún sentía ese cosquilleo en las manos pero no iba a pasarse más, por lo que lanzó el objeto a ninguna parte y se inclinó sobre esa suave piel, comenzando a dejar besos y lamidas para calmar el dolor de su sumiso.

—Eres perfecto, Yuuri. —Siguió besando por su espalda mientras acariciaba el interior de sus muslos. Su erección estaba grande y húmeda, moría por fundirse dentro de él y perderse en la sensación, pero primero debía prepararlo bien—, aguantaste hasta el final.

—Me duele —sollozó Yuuri sin moverse. Saber que incluso así le obedecía logró que su miembro latiese atrapado en su bóxer. 

—Tranquilo, te haré sentir bien —tomó la botella de lubricante, llenando sus dedos del viscoso líquido para comenzar a prepararlo—. Te gustará tanto que me rogarás por más.

Yuuri era suave y cálido por dentro. Sus dedos curiosearon con seguridad, porque ese era un lugar familiar para él y lo había extrañado tanto que se enfocó en prepararlo lo antes posible.

Estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, con solo voltearse y ver quién había entrado logró erizar su piel por completo, la situación era tan surrealista que solo pudo quedarse estático al ver cómo el sujeto se acercaba a su lado, tomaba a Yuuri en brazos y se le hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Gracias por prepararlo para mí, Víctor, ahora me llevo a mi sumiso. —Masumi se veía tan impasible como lo recordaba, pero lo peor fue ver la expresión de felicidad de Yuuri al estar en los brazos de su ex Amo.

—¡Adiós, Víctor!

—¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! 

Despertó prácticamente gritando, la impresión de la pesadilla logró que quedara sentado en la cama, sintiendo su corazón acelerado en el pecho por la angustia de lo que acababa de ver.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! 

Escuchó el grito y unos pasos corriendo hacia la habitación. Yurio abrió la puerta de una patada, tenía un bate de béisbol en la mano y una expresión de alerta que rápidamente se volvió en desdén al verlo acostado allí, sosteniéndose el pecho en un intento de controlarse.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó Yurio, rastreando la habitación. Al ver que no había nadie bajó el bate—. ¿Y Yuuri? 

—Solo tuve una pesadilla… —murmuró aún choqueado. Fue un alivio ver a Yuuri salir del baño, de alguna forma el ver una prueba de que Yuuri estaba con él y no con ese sujeto logró relajarlo, aunque el japonés tenía un gesto de preocupación. 

—Escuché gritos —su amado seguía en pijama, aún con gesto somnoliento se acercó para acostarse a su lado. No dudó en abrazarlo con fuerza y esconder su rostro en su cuello—. ¿Todo bien?

—Tuve una pesadilla horrible —se apretujó más hacia Yuuri. La imagen de ellos dos alejándose de él seguía latente en su mente, jamás había tenido una pesadilla tan fea en toda su vida—, no volveré a dormir nunca más.

Había sido horrible, sabía que era solo fruto de sus inseguridades, pero verlo de forma tan gráfica... No soltaría el abrazo de Yuuri en toda la noche.

—Pero yo sí me voy a dormir, aún es de madrugada —gruñó Yurio desde la puerta—, no vuelvan a despertarme.

—Espera. Ven a dormir aquí con nosotros —apretó más a Yuuri al escucharlo decir eso, realmente amaba a su novio por decir eso, y el que supiese incluso sin decirle que cuando tenía pesadillas no le gustaba estar tan solo—, ya sabes lo llorón que es tu hermano.

Bueno, al menos eran sinceros.

—¡Iuuri! —reprochó haciéndole un puchero. 

—Es la verdad, cariño —Yuuri le sonrió para luego mirara a un escéptico Yurio que seguía en la puerta—, si lo haces te daré lo que me pediste ayer.

—Hecho. 

Para su sorpresa su hermano fue derecho hacia la cama, cediendo de inmediato a la petición de Yuuri (algo sin precedentes) y acostándose al otro lado del japonés.

—Pero que quede claro. Si oigo una sola cosa rara me largo —advirtió el adolescente mirándolos con seriedad—, y mi venganza será terrible.

—Solo nos daremos mimos, ahora somos hombres célibes y puros —respondió, levantando la mano como si estuviese haciendo un voto.

Yurio lo miró con sospecha antes de recostarse nuevamente, dándole la espalda a Yuuri para volver a dormir.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —susurró en el oído de Yuuri, mirándolo completamente sorprendido.

El japonés solo le guiñó un ojo antes de abrazarlo nuevamente. Se sentía tan bien el estar envuelto en sus brazos, a pesar de la horrible pesadilla que había tenido de alguna forma la recompensa valía la pena.

Yuuri no dejó de acariciar sus cabellos hasta que poco a poco volvió a caer en el mundo de los sueños.

\-------------------___________________----------------___________

Estar nuevamente con Víctor era tan familiar y extraño a la vez.

Sentía que nunca había estado en una relación así. El ruso se esforzaba porque todo fuese perfecto y lo amaba mucho por eso, pero era capaz de ver ciertas cosas que le preocupaban.

Para empezar, a pesar de que Víctor era mejor chef ejecutivo de lo que se había imaginado, era notorio (al menos para él) que no era un trabajo que le entusiasmara, razón por la cual insistía en ayudarlo a pesar de las respuestas de su amado.

Y es que, al fin y al cabo, también era parte de su trabajo el hacerse cargo de roles administrativos. Sabía que Víctor quería ahorrarle esa parte más aburrida y tediosa del trabajo porque se lo había dicho, pero no iba a evadir sus responsabilidades, mucho menos al ver cómo su amado se apagaba cada vez que pasaba muchas horas en la oficina, trabajo que a él se le hacía mucho más fácil.

Pronto comenzaron a dividirse el papeleo. Se dio cuenta con cierta sorpresa de que se le hacía fácil la organización y equilibrar la excesiva creatividad de Víctor con la tacañería de Celestino, por lo que de alguna forma pudo alivianar en parte la frustración de su novio.

En eso se encontraba en ese momento, mientras se dirigía a la bodega para terminar de analizar el nuevo sistema de almacenamiento que querían aplicar, se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó dos voces salir de ese cuarto.

—Siento mucho haberte incomodado, Yura, no sé en qué estaba pensando en ese momento —la voz de Otabek sonaba extrañamente preocupada y eso le llamó de inmediato la atención. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba afuera de la bodega escuchando—. Solo finge que no dije nada de eso y sigamos siendo amigos.

—¿Cómo mierda quieres que haga eso? —Yurio sonaba entre molesto y... ¿nervioso? No estaba seguro—. ¿Me vas a decir ahora que es mentira lo que dijiste?

—¡No! Es solo que... No debes tomarle importancia. No ahora.

—¿Y qué pasa si sí quiero tomarle importancia? —respondió Yurio molesto.

—No debes. En un mes te irás de vuelta a Rusia. Y yo seguiré aquí.

—¡Pero voy a volver! Ya te dije que estudiaré aquí.

Sentía que no debía estar escuchando esa conversación, sonaba muy privada y algo le decía que si Yurio sabía que lo estaba escuchando lo mataría. Pero sus pies se habían quedado pegados al suelo.

—Yura, eso será en dos años más. No sabes lo que pasará en ese tiempo, puedes conocer a muchas personas en el camino... Solo no pude contenerme y me pasé, pero por favor no dejemos que interfiera en nuestra amistad.

—¡A la mierda tu friendzone! Yo no estoy para chorradas, Beka —sintió unos pasos y por un momento se asustó pensando que iban a salir de la bodega, pero la voz nuevamente lo alertó—, hazte responsable de lo que dices.

—¡Entiende que eres menor de edad! —respondió Otabek cortante.

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura y casi suelta un chillido de susto de la impresión.

—¿Sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación? —susurró Víctor contra su oído. Esa forma en que su voz parecía ronronear contra su piel logró calentarlo un poco—. Vine a buscarte porque tardabas demasiado.

—Solo estaba... esperando que terminaran de conversar —respondió Yuuri, tomándolo de la mano para alejarse de bodega y regresar a las cocinas.

Víctor se mordió el labio, mirándolo de una forma que logró calentar hasta sus huesos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nervioso, mirando a todos lados para ver que nadie se acercara. Conocía esa expresión de Víctor, algo guarro le diría.

—Me dieron unas ganas locas de castigarte por lo que estabas haciendo —el ruso se inclinó para hablarle al oído, tocando con suavidad su cintura—. ¿Qué me dices? Vamos a mi oficina, te doy unas nalgadas para descargarnos y los dos salimos ganando de esto. 

—O, podemos volver a trabajar como los adultos responsables que somos —se zafó Yuuri nervioso. No quería que Víctor notara lo excitado que se había sentido ante esa frase—, no le digas a Yurio que lo estaba escuchando.

Víctor le dio un beso en respuesta, sonriente como estaba se veía tan guapo... pero ese tiempo de abstinencia les había servido mucho, estaban conociéndose mejor y no quería romper el trato.

Tenía que aprender a controlarse.

—Estaba pensando en que hoy podríamos salir a alguna parte —sugirió, caminando junto a Víctor a su estación para ayudar a sus compañeros a terminar de decorar una torta particularmente difícil—, te ves estresado. 

—¿Dónde quieres ir? 

—Hay un restaurant del que me habló Phichit, ¿te parece si vamos todos? Nunca hemos salidos entre amigos, excepto en Kioto, pero como estábamos trabajando… —titubeó, tal vez Víctor prefería regresar a casa y descansar en vez de salir después del trabajo.

—Vamos, así no tengo que hacer la cena —aceptó Víctor guiñándole un ojo.

_---------------------_________________------

Adoraba esa expectación de esperar a Yuuri como si fuese una cita.

Sabía que técnicamente no lo era, porque iría todo un grupo de amigos con ellos; pero le gustaba fantasear con esa idea, por lo que no dudó en vestirse de forma apropiada, resaltando sus mejores rasgos.

Ver a Yuuri llegar tan sonriente junto a su hermano logró sacarle una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás, pero al mantener los lentes puestos daba un efecto de lo más adorable; se apresuró a besarlo con ganas a pesar del sonido de disgusto que soltó Yurio. 

—¿Es necesario que sean tan melosos todo el tiempo? —gruñó el adolescente.

—Es que Yuuri es muy lindo —frotó su mejilla contra el cabello del japonés, le gustaba su olor y cómo este se escapaba de su pelo cuando lo frotaba. 

—Ya están esperándonos, vamos rápido —sugirió Yuuri sonriéndole. 

Tomó su mano entusiasmado para dejarse guiar al famoso restaurant. Pudo notar que su hermanito estaba más molesto de lo normal y estaba comenzando a hacerse una idea del porqué, al fin y al cabo, Yuuri había terminado contándole lo que había escuchado en la bodega, por lo que apenas llegaron al restaurant se fijó en el incómodo saludo que se dieron con Otabek.

—¡Hasta que llegan! Ya pedimos —Phichit saludó animado, haciéndole señas a Yuuri para que se sentase a su lado, por lo que se vio arrastrado junto al japonés.

—Lo siento mucho, tardamos en salir del departamento —Yuuri comenzó a dar explicaciones y fue allí cuando se fijó en su mejor amigo.

—Víctor, quiero presentarte a alguien —Chris se veía emocionado y a pesar de que se había preparado mentalmente para ese momento, sentía que no estaba listo—. Mi Amo está aquí. Ahora mismo fue al baño, así que prepárate.

—Chris —replicó, nombrándolo con la advertencia en la voz. Echó un rápido vistazo a Otabek, el cual tenía una "animada" conversación con Seung. 

—No te preocupes, él ya sabe —Chris hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia—, hemos salido tanto en grupo estos meses que preferí contarle de inmediato. Aunque debo decir que no se veía muy sorprendido.

Siguieron conversando por un rato hasta que vislumbró a un hombre trajeado tras Chris, el cual se acercó tranquilamente a ellos, sentándose al lado de su amigo y dirigiendo su mirada de inmediato hacia él.

—Víctor, este es mi Amo. Masumi —Chris los presentó, haciendo un gesto con sus manos—. Amo, este es mi mejor amigo: Víctor Nikiforov.

—Ya nos conocíamos —respondió Masumi, estrechando su mano con firmeza, pero sin llegar a ser brusco. El muy maldito parecía ser perfecto en todo, porque bastó una mirada a su traje para notar lo caro que era—, es un placer volver a verte, Víctor, Chris me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿En serio? —preguntó intentando ser educado, a pesar de que en su mente ya lo había ahorcado con su corbata varias veces.

—Todo el tiempo, se nota que son muy unidos —el castaño le sonrió y el ver que era sincero le dio rabia otra vez, era de esas personas que costaba detestar.

—Bueno, nos conocemos hace años. Chris es mi mejor amigo, realmente espero que lo estés cuidando bien. 

Estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para ser amable. Masumi era el Amo de su amigo y no era la primera vez que debía interactuar con uno, después de todo, Chris tuvo una vida muy activa en Rusia. Pero el problema real era el saber que el tipo que estaba frente a él había sometido a Yuuri antes que él mismo. 

—Por supuesto, estoy a un segundo de pedirle matrimonio —el suizo soltó una risa suave, ver la forma en que compartió una mirada cómplice con su amigo logró de alguna manera relajarlo. Se veía que tenían una conexión muy bonita, al parecer Chris estaba en buenas manos—. Espero que también estés cuidando a Yuuri, estuvimos un poco preocupado por él estos meses, pero veo que ahora está mejor.

Todo lo relajado que pudo sentirse se fue a la mierda en el segundo en que el nombre de Yuuri salió de sus labios.

Sonrió tenso, intentando tragarse los celos y controlar ese maldito tic en el ojo que le daba cuando debía hacerlo. Podía ver cómo Chris contenía la risa detrás y eso lo cabreó más, aunque al parecer Masumi no había notado nada raro porque su mirada afable no había cambiado.

Trató de aferrarse a lo único bueno de esa frase, por lo que, tomando su copa de vino recién servida, bebió un sorbo antes de preguntar.

—¿De verdad se ve mejor?

—Por supuesto, para empezar creo que la ansiedad ya se fue —Masumi echó un vistazo a Yuuri, el cual hablaba tan animado con Phichit que ni siquiera había notado su conversación con su ex Amo—. Antes se habría comido todo lo que estuviera a su alcance...

—Y ahora come como un ser humano normal en vez de tragar como aspiradora —completó Chris animado.

Se sintió culpable otra vez. Adoraba ver a Yuuri más rellenito, ni siquiera sabía que tenía ese fetiche hasta haberlo visto en vivo; hace tiempo Yuuri le había mostrado fotos de él cuando era más gordito, pero verlo tan de cerca había activado sus deseos más bajos. Su amado era adorable en todos sus pesos.

Pero saber que había subido de peso por ansiedad y sufrimiento, y no por exceso de mimos era algo que le quemaba, se aseguraría de llenarlo de cosas deliciosas hechas por él; al menos así se mantendría así de adorable pero por sus regalos y no por su dolor.

—Se ve hermoso así —se le escapó de la boca sin siquiera pensarlo y recién lo notó cuando vio la mirada de Masumi sobre él.

—Víctor, ¿probaste este takoyaki? —Yuuri llamó su atención, acercándole una bolita de pulpo con los palitos. Abrió la boca, feliz de recibir esa muestra de su amado y soltó un sonido de gusto al sentir cómo el agradable sabor inundaba su boca—. ¿Verdad que está rico?

—¡Vkusno! —respondió sonriente, inclinándose para besar su mejilla.

La sonrisa tan abierta de Yuuri logró borrar sus inseguridades. Masumi podía ser parte del pasado de su amado, pero ahora mismo Yuuri lo había elegido a él como su presente, y eso era algo que podía presumir en todas partes con solo tomar su mano.

—Quiero probar el miso de allí, ¿me lo alcanzas, Yuuri? —Masumi preguntó.

—Claro, la sopa esta deliciosa, sé que le encantará —Yuuri le entregó un bol al suizo, justo frente a sus ojos, como si el mundo tuviese que recordarle que existía una conexión entre ellos más allá de la amistad—, aunque no es tan rica como su sopa de avena, sigue siendo la mejor que he probado.

—Muchas gracias, Yuuri, viniendo de un chef eso es todo un halago —respondió Masumi con una sonrisa sincera.

Escuchar a Yuuri tratándolo de “usted” fue demasiado para su pobre hígado. Sabía que eso era común en su mundo, sobre todo considerando que Masumi sí había sido Amo de Yuuri en un momento... Pero esa admiración oculta en la voz de su amado era desesperante y de pronto tuvo que excusarse para ir al baño, necesitaba respirar aire fresco antes de ahogarse en sus propios celos.

Le ardía que Yuuri tuviese ese trato con él. Si fuese otro Amo, cualquiera, no le importaría, pero que existiese una conexión era lo que le costaba digerir e incluso después de gritar contra una toalla en el baño de ese lujoso restaurant, sentía los celos hervir en su cabeza como un hormiguero demasiado activo.

—¿Víctor? —La voz preocupada de Yuuri logró sobresaltarlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta del baño se había abierto—. ¿Estás bien?

—No te preocupes, lyubov —intentó sonreír sincero, aunque sus labios estaban tensos contra sus mejillas—. ¿Viniste a buscarme?

—Sí, te veías un poco tenso en la mesa. ¿Algo te cayó mal? 

"Un suizo demasiado perfecto para mi gusto". 

—Todo está delicioso, no es eso —envolvió a su novio en un abrazo, sentía que no se cansaba nunca de besarlo y con solo sentir ese roce se calmó un poco—. Volvamos a la mesa.

—Algo te pasa —replicó Yuuri. Amaba que lo conociese tan bien, aunque en ese momento habría preferido guardarse lo que pensaba, no iba a violar el acuerdo de sinceridad entre los dos.

—Estoy celoso —confesó evitando un poco su mirada—, pero ya se me pasará, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Yuuri lo miró en silencio, podía ver que se sentía incómodo por lo que se apresuró a agregar:

—En serio, solo me sentí celoso porque él ha estado cerca de ti todo este tiempo, mientras yo estaba en Rusia... es algo tonto y posesivo, no te preocupes —terminó murmurando, porque no quería hacer un asunto del tema, no cuando estaba tan feliz de volver a estar cerca de Yuuri.

—Víctor... sabes que te amo ¿cierto? —Yuuri tomó su mejilla, de esa forma no podía evitar su mirada—. Solo a ti. Para siempre.

Escuchar eso de forma tan abierta y sincera logró hacer brincar su corazón, tomó a Yuuri en un abrazo más fuerte, apretándolo con ganas y llenando sus mejillas de besitos.

Ya no le importaban los celos, no cuando podía tener el amor de Yuuri sin ninguna objeción; aunque sabía que debía seguir trabajando en ello.

\---------------------------____________----------------------_______________

Regresar al departamento de Víctor se sentía raro. No había puesto un pie allí desde hace al menos tres meses, por lo que de alguna forma se sentía fuera de lugar. Yurio había ido a quedarse al departamento de Otabek y no pudo poner ninguna objeción; era notorio que las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos y prefería no entrometerse, por lo que cuando Víctor sugirió irse a su departamento aceptó sin dudarlo.

Aun así era extraño volver después de tanto tiempo, más al escuchar los rasguños del otro lado de la puerta mientras Víctor buscaba las llaves.

—A Makkachin no le gusta estar solo mucho rato —mencionó el ruso sonriente.

—Dicen que los perros se parecen a sus dueños. 

—Yo sí puedo estar solo... lo que pasa es que no me gusta estar lejos de ti —Víctor al fin encontró las llaves, por lo que entraron al departamento—. Ya llegamos.

El perrito saltó entre las piernas de ambos con esa emoción que tenían los canes al ver a su dueño volver. Yuuri se apresuró a acariciar su cabecita mientras le decía palabras cariñosas, adoraba a Makkachin; siempre había querido un cachorro y los caniches eran muy tiernos.

Al parecer Makkachin también lo quería, porque apenas le había hablado este se había orinado de la emoción. Tuvo que saltar hacia un lado para evitar ese charco que ahora estaba rodeando el perrito.

—Mierda, no de nuevo —Víctor lo tomó en brazos, llevando el cachorro hasta el baño—. Yuuri, lo siento. En la cocina hay un trapeador.

Fue a la cocina resignado, lo cachorros eran lindos pero no todo podía ser ternura.

Una vez el suelo estuvo limpio y Makkachin volvía a correr por el departamento, se dirigieron al living a conversar un rato. Víctor tenía que terminar unas fichas técnicas de unas recetas y él estaba libre por lo que aprovechó de navegar por su celular, quería comprarse una batidora nueva por lo que comenzó a cotizar los precios entre las tiendas online que conocía.

Para variar, el consumismo lo embargó cuando vio un cucharón azul con forma de dinosaurio, no era un producto caro; por lo que lo agregó al carro de inmediato para realizar la compra.

El problema real vino cuando al pagar vio la cantidad de dinero que había en su cuenta de ahorro.

Sé quedó estático. Eso no estaba bien; después de su viaje a Rusia su cuenta había quedado en cero, al llegar a Japón y luego de pagarle a Phichit lo que le debía, volvió a hacer depósitos cada vez que podía. Pero la cantidad en la cuenta estaba mal, para empezar era más de lo que tenía antes de irse a Rusia.

—Víctor —algo en su voz debió alarmar al ruso porque lo miró de inmediato asustado—, creo que tengo un problema con el banco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el ruso, acercándose a su teléfono para ver su pantalla.

—Mi cuenta está mal, yo no tenía esta cantidad —le mostró el celular preocupado. No quería tener que ir al banco a aclararlo, todos los tramites bancarios eran un lío y perdería mucho tiempo, por no decir la mitad de su día libre.

Con solo ver la pantalla, Víctor suspiró sonriente y eso terminó por descolocarlo. 

—Tu cuenta no está mal, Yuuri, fui yo quien hizo ese depósito.

...

—¿¡Qué!? —Se levantó del sillón, la impresión de escucharlo decir eso logró conmocionarlo. 

—Phichit me dijo que habías gastado todos tus ahorros en el viaje a Rusia, así que investigué el precio de los pasajes, más lo que calculé gastaste allá y te lo deposité —Víctor se encogió de hombros—, no era justo que atrasaras tus sueños por mi estupidez.

—¡No lo hice para que me lo devolvieras! ¿de verdad crees que es tan simple, Víctor? —Estaba tan enojado, sentía esa rabia que hace años no entraba en su cuerpo, porque de alguna forma fue como si Víctor le estuviese pagando por todo lo que había hecho—. No puedes llegar y hacer depósitos en mi cuenta sin preguntarme, ¡dijimos que seríamos sinceros entre los dos!

—Pero eso lo hice antes de que me aceptaras de vuelta —Víctor se puso de pie, se notaba que estaba nervioso—. Y después de eso se me olvidó, no te lo estaba ocultando.

Bufó molesto, alejándose de él para empezar a caminar por la sala.

—Yuuri, en serio. Escúchame. —Las manos del ruso tomaron las suyas y solo ahí se detuvo a mirarlo, aunque el enojo vibraba por su cuerpo. Se sentía traicionado y pasado a llevar—, sé que no lo hiciste para que te lo pagara, te conozco y eres tan amable y desinteresado... Pero por eso mismo no sería justo que dejases de lado el sueño por el que tanto has trabajado. Sabía que tú no me lo dirías, así que no la tomes con Phichit tampoco.

—Fue mi decisión... Además, depositaste más de lo que tenía antes —replicó molesto.

—Bueno, podemos gastarnos lo que sobra en algo, tal vez ir a alguna parte o comprarnos una jaula, que sé yo —Víctor se encogió de hombros despreocupado. 

Normalmente se habría relajado con esa expresión o incluso emocionado ante la idea de comprar una jaula de confinamiento... Pero estaba enojado, más enojado de lo que no había estado en mucho tiempo.

—Sigues molesto —declaró Víctor luego de un momento de tenso silencio.

—Lo estoy, tengo ganas de golpearte —declaró, respirando hondo e intentando eliminar de su cabeza la imagen de los números de su cuenta. La cuchara de dinosaurio ahora estaba en el olvido—, dame un momento para calmarme.

—No quiero que estés enojado conmigo —Víctor lo abrazó, restregando su rostro en su cabello, logrando que se enojase aún más. Mierda, es que Víctor era tan impulsivo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de cuándo lo pasaba a llevar.

—Víctor... solo dame mi espacio —se zafó de su agarre, intentando marcar distancias. 

—¡Entonces golpéame! —Víctor le guiñó el ojo juguetón, poniendo su brazo para recibir un golpe—. Así se te pasará el enojo, solo no toques mi cara, es mi mejor atributo después de mi trasero.

—No seas infantil, no se me pasará la rabia así.

—¿Seguro? Solo será un golpe y ya verás que se te pasa, hazlo —Víctor lo pellizcó con una mano, para luego alejarse y mostrarle el brazo.

No debería caer en un juego así, pero realmente estaba enojado. Le molestaba esa actitud de Víctor, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho. 

—Víctor... —advirtió.

—¿Qué tan terrible puede ser? Tú soportaste mis azotes por meses, dudo que puedas darme un golpe que realmente me duela.

Suficiente. Esa provocación había cruzado la línea y sin previo aviso empuñó la mano, lanzando un certero golpe en el brazo del ruso de tal forma que había aplicado su mejor técnica de karate.

Víctor trastabilló hacia atrás, al parecer no se esperaba un golpe así porque tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse, un gesto que lo hizo sentirse orgulloso. 

Si su sensei lo viese ahora...

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó con un tono inusualmente burlón, detestaba que pusieran en duda su fuerza y si de paso estaba molesto... mala combinación. 

—No —respondió Víctor con ojos llorosos, mirándolo con recelo. A juzgar por su tono se había aguantado el sollozo—. No dolió nada.

—¿A sí? —preguntó, alzando los puños otra vez—. ¿Entonces puedo darte otro? A ver si así se me pasa el enojo.

—¿Sabes artes marciales? —Víctor se mordió el labio, a pesar de su expresión adolorida ahora había algo de excitación en su mirada, Yuuri reconocería ese gesto en cualquier momento. 

—Solo karate —respondió evasivo. ¿Y ahora por qué lo miraba así?

—Vuelve a golpearme, esta vez una patada —Víctor ordenó sonriente. Al verlo alzar una ceja volvió a la carga—, a no ser que no puedas.

A la mierda, con tal de que no golpease su cara no tendría problemas.

Se inclinó dando un paso hacia atrás primero, para luego impulsarse y dar su mejor patada, sintiéndose orgullo por un segundo de que su flexibilidad se mantuviese intacta.

Eso, hasta que sintió los brazos del ruso rodeándolo, de un minuto a otro se vio en el aire gracias a una llave y de pronto estaba en el suelo, inmovilizado debajo de Víctor y con su sonrisa triunfal a centímetros de su rostro.

No iba a permitir esa humillación.

Se zafó no sin cierta dificultad de esa llave y dando un rodillazo en su estómago logró tener a Víctor gimiendo de dolor. Se subió sobre él para inmovilizarlo; pero a pesar de que funcionó por un momento, volvió a perder el equilibrio. Víctor aprovechó la situación para volver a inmovilizarlo en el suelo, esta vez tomando sus brazos hacia atrás y dejando su rostro de cara al piso.

Después de unos movimientos más y de sentir un agudo dolor en uno de sus brazos se quedó quieto.

—Creo que perdiste —susurró Víctor en su oído.

—No es justo, no sabía que tú también sabías artes marciales —replicó. Se sentía extrañamente acalorado, la sensación de estar inmóvil bajo el cuerpo de Víctor siempre había sido excitante, a pesar de que la situación era distinta.

—Tú tampoco me lo habías dicho —¿por qué su voz había sonado tan ronca? Bastó con que se removiera un poco para sentir cierta presión cerca de su trasero.

—¿Por qué estás duro? 

Víctor se quedó en silencio un momento, pensó que evadiría el tema, pero de pronto sintió una mano colándose por sus pantalones, posándose justo sobre su propia erección.

—No estoy duro, tú lo estás —casi podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de Víctor. Intentó zafarse de él, pero era imposible, lo tenía agarrado de tal forma que cada vez sentía más excitación al verse sometido de ese modo. 

—Víctor, recuerda nuestro trato —soltó un gemido al sentir cómo el agarre de este se hizo más firme. 

Había extrañado tanto esa sensación. Estuvo dos meses sin apenas tocarse, solo trabajando, festejando y comiendo; por lo que darse placer era algo que estaba en segundo plano, de hecho sentía que se deprimía más si buscaba tocarse.

Pero estar bajo las manos expertas de Víctor lo desarmó, el toque de su amado se sentía como fuego y quería más, realmente quería más.

—Lo recuerdo, no estamos teniendo sexo, Iuuri —el ruso dio un último apretón en su erección antes de soltarlo de su agarre. 

Se levantó de un salto del suelo, sentía la cara roja y ardiente debido a la calentura, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Víctor tan tranquilo, caminando hacia su cuarto como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Vamos a dormir, tuvimos un día largo y mañana toca trabajo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan aplicado? —refunfuñó, probablemente porque seguía excitado.

—Desde que mi sous chef es mi precioso novio —Víctor lo tomó de la mano antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Bastó con poner un pie en esa habitación para que su lado masoquista estallara en su cabeza.

La decoración no había cambiado, de hecho había crecido. El mueble inmovilizador estaba más arrinconado que antes, los ganchos en el techo seguían en el mismo lugar al igual que la cajonera con juguetes. Pero en una pared estaba instalada una cruz de san Andrés que llamó por completo su atención, sobre todo porque justo al lado había una jaula de confinamiento en el suelo.

Se quedó mirando ambas cosas como embobado, no podía creer que Víctor hubiese tenido tiempo de comprar eso, sobre todo cuando habían aclarado que estaban en abstinencia.

Sintió la mirada de Víctor sobre él, por lo que se apresuró a preguntar.

—¿Y eso? —apuntó.

—La cruz de san Andrés estaba encargada hace tiempo, llegó mientras estábamos en Rusia.

—No lo sabía —replicó, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago al verla, siempre le habían fascinado esas cruces y lamentaba no haber probado ninguna con Víctor antes—, no me lo dijiste.

—Ya sabes cómo se dieron las cosas en Rusia —Víctor desvió la mirada, se veía avergonzado—. Pero en ese entonces la envié al departamento de Chris, hace poco me la envió de vuelta.

Intentó no hacerse una imagen mental de Chris utilizándola con Masumi, suficiente había tenido con las miradas asesinas que Víctor le enviaba a su ex Amo cada vez que este no lo veía.

—¿Y la jaula? —desvió el tema, esta vez acercándose al objeto y arrodillándose para verla de cerca. Era perfecta para su tamaño, las cadenas que había entremedio se veían tentadoras—. ¿Por qué me sugeriste comprar una jaula de confinamiento si ya tenías una?

—Me refería a una jaula para colgar, como la de la fiesta del bar —aclaró Víctor. Su tono de voz volvía a sonar raro y cuando alzó la mirada notó que el ruso no lo miraba y estaba ligeramente sonrojado. 

Se levantó, alejándose de la dichosa jaula para acercarse a Víctor. Algo había cambiado en la habitación, el aire estaba cargado y él por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más excitado; no sabía si era por la indumentaria del cuarto, los recuerdos que tenía allí o porque extrañaba con locura sus sesiones con Víctor, dejarse llevar por la pasión y someterse ante su Amo.

—Vitya —sabía que llamarlo de esa forma tendría efecto porque la mirada de Víctor estuvo de inmediato en su rostro. Dio un paso más cerca, acercando su rostro para tomarlo con una mano—. ¿Crees que... podríamos hacer una excepción por hoy?

Los ojos de Víctor se abrieron por la sorpresa, tuvo miedo de que lo rechazara por lo que lo besó, deslizando sus manos por su cabello y subiendo de nivel el beso al introducir su lengua de manera demandante.

Se sentía tan bien el verse correspondido, que Víctor lo tomase de la cintura con fuerza para que no se escapara, besándolo de vuelta con maestría mientras un gemido contenido se perdía entre sus labios, Yuuri ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuál de los dos había sido.

—Yuuri —el ruso separó sus labios, aunque seguían tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Extraño a mi Amo —respondió sincero. Desde que habían vuelto a darse una oportunidad se había enfocado en ser abierto y sincero con Víctor, sin importar lo vergonzoso que podía llegar a ser—, estoy caliente y quiero sentirte, Víctor... 

—Pero acordamos darnos un tiempo con el tema del sexo, nos ha hecho bien reconectar de otras maneras —no podía creer que Víctor se estuviera negando, tenía ganas de soltar un puchero y una maldición a la vez, porque había sido él mismo quien había puesto eso como condición y ahora se le revertía.

Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ruso, resignándose a otra noche caliente. Al menos estaría en sus brazos, no podía quejarse tanto.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes? —preguntó Víctor entre risueño y preocupado, sus manos no habían dejado de acariciar su espalda buscando relajarlo, aunque estaban causando todo lo contrario. Ojalá sus manos bajasen más.

—Son más de dos meses sin ti... necesito correrme.

—¿No lo has hecho? —El ruso lo tomó por los hombros, alejándolo un poco para mirarlo sorprendido. Genial, para variar estaba avergonzado.

—No es que no lo haya hecho, soy hombre después de todo —respondió evadiendo su mirada—. Pero no es lo mismo. Además, fueron muy pocas veces, estaba muy deprimido como para buscar placer.

A pesar de la vergüenza que le daba estar confesando eso, no pudo evitar mirar la forma en que la expresión de Víctor cambiaba, parecía estar meditando algo mientras lo observaba y pudo ver cómo pronto llegaba a una conclusión, porque su mirada se volvió más determinada mientas asentía con la cabeza.

—Está bien, creo que puedo hacer algo por ti —Víctor lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo con mayor brusquedad y besando su cuello de tal forma que sintió cómo un calor lo recorría desde allí hasta su miembro—, puedo ser tu Amo por hoy, mi amor, pero respetaré nuestro acuerdo previo.

—¿Cómo lo harás? —preguntó curioso. Al ver la forma en que Víctor alzaba una ceja se corrigió de inmediato—. Perdón, ¿cómo lo hará? 

El ruso asintió satisfecho, dejando un suave beso en sus labios antes de soltarlo.

—Ya lo verás, ahora desnúdate y siéntate donde te diga.

Estaba tan emocionado ante la idea que no le importó verse necesitado. Comenzó a sacarse la ropa mientras Víctor salía de la habitación y volvía con un mini puff que siempre estaba en la sala de estar.

—Siéntate aquí por mientras —Víctor dejó el mini puff al final de la cama. 

Se apresuró a obedecer, no sabía qué esperar pero estaba tan excitado que su erección era más que evidente. 

Víctor revolvía entre los cajones en busca de algo, había extrañado estar desnudo allí, aunque bastó con que se mirase un segundo para sentirse inseguro.

Era más claro que nunca que había engordado. Si bien era cierto que no era algo excesivo, antes de Rusia su cuerpo era atlético debido a las clases de pole dance y a las constantes sesiones de Víctor. Ahora era notorio que se había dejado estar, podía verlo en sus caderas más rellenas y en cómo la forma de sus muslos se veía más blandita.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza. Víctor no lo había visto así aún y temía no ser de su agrado, después de todo el ruso siempre había visto su faceta delgada; nunca lo había visto así de fofito desnudo por lo que en un impulso tomó la polera que estaba sobre la cama y se la puso, tapando de esa forma su torso.

Con sus piernas no había nada que hacer, solo intentó no apoyar mucho los muslos en el puff para que no se notase cómo habían crecido.

—¿Estás listo? —Víctor se volteó al fin, tenía una cuerda en una mano.

—S-sí —respondió mucho menos seguro que antes.

Víctor se acercó, mirándolo entre severo y dudoso. Sabía que no pasaría por alto el que no se hubiese sacado la camiseta, pero por alguna razón no dijo nada cuando se inclinó sobre él para llevar sus manos a su espalda.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, sentir las cuerdas de fibra rodeando sus muñecas, apretándose de forma justa era un deleite. El amarre era sencillo y solo había inmovilizado sus muñecas, pero se sentía como volver a usar su ropa favorita después de mucho tiempo.

Su Amo fijó las cuerdas a la parte trasera de la cama, de esa forma no tenía ninguna vía de escape, proporcionándole esa inmovilidad que lo hacía sentir tan malditamente libre.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes de empezar —Víctor se arrodilló frente a él, sacando su celular y comenzando a buscar algo en el aparato—, lo dejaré cerca para que lo veas por mientras.

—Sí, Amo —respondió sumiso, el hecho de que aún no lo hubiese tocado lo tenía más caliente de lo usual—, veré lo que me ordene.

—Lo sé, y quiero que lo disfrutes, es mi más preciada colección. —Víctor sonrió sincero antes de mostrarle el teléfono, apoyándolo a un costado del puff para que pudiese verlo sin que el ruso tuviese que sostenerlo.

Aunque con solo ver las imágenes que había (y que se pasaban solas después de unos segundos) se avergonzó por completo:

Era él. En diversas situaciones, pero todas de forma completamente eróticas y sexuales. Él desnudo y amarrado sobre el mueble inmovilizador; siendo azotado por un látigo o con las marcas del spanking en sus nalgas, en algunas podía ver partes de Víctor mientras se lo follaba.

—¿Te gustan? —Ver a Víctor arrodillado frente a él, entremedio de sus piernas con esa sonrisa sensual logró enviarle una corriente directa a su erección—. Te ves tan hermoso en cada una de esas imágenes.

Ahogó un jadeo cuando el ruso tomó su miembro, pasando la lengua con una lentitud desesperante desde la base a la punta, sin dejar de mirarlo de esa forma tan erótica. 

No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Por lo general él era quien le daba orales a Víctor; le gustaba hacerlo y sabía que era bueno en ello.

Pero sentir la boca húmeda y caliente de Víctor rodeando su miembro, lamiéndolo como si fuese delicioso mientras debía mirar las imágenes que pasaban de ellos dos en el celular era completamente diferente, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y la calentura, y ahora agradecía haberse puesto la camiseta, de esa forma ya no se sentiría tan expuesto.

—Siempre he amado esta parte de ti. Tu piel sabe bien en todas partes, sobre todo sobre tus pezones. Pero esta parte… —Víctor succionó con suavidad la punta, arrancándole un gemido especialmente necesitado—. Esta parte es deliciosa.

Volvió a envolver la lengua alrededor de su glande. Las manos del ruso se movían entre la masturbación y en amasar suavemente sus testículos, era una estimulación que casi lo hacía patalear de placer.

Enfocó su mirada en las imágenes que veía. En muchas estaba hecho un desastre, completamente sudoroso o con expresión cansada mientras recibía las embestidas de Víctor; pero fue cuando el ruso puso un video cuando sus orejas terminaron de ponerse rojas.

Escuchar sus gemidos y los sonidos que hacía Víctor al follarlo era una de las situaciones más calientes en las que había estado. Y eso era decir mucho considerando la ornamentación de la habitación.

De pronto Víctor lo sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndolo más hacia él y dejándolo en el borde del puff. De esa forma el ruso podía tocar su cuerpo más a gusto; apretó sus nalgas con esa libertad con que siempre lo hacía, la forma en que sus manos lo recorrían con firmeza mientras no dejaba de chuparlo y lamerlo logró hacerlo gemir con libertad, ya sin importarle la clase de sonidos que podían venir de él.

—Eres tan excitante, Yuuri —Víctor siguió masturbándolo con una mano, a juzgar por el gesto que hizo con la mandíbula, ya había comenzado a dolerle. Yuuri conocía muy bien ese dolor, era uno de sus preferidos—. Con solo escucharte gemir ya me tienes duro, tienes un poder sobre mí increíble.

Víctor volvió a lamerlo, mirándolo de esa forma que hacía que no pudiese mirar a otra parte, a pesar de que aún escuchaba sus propios gemidos y los de Víctor entremezclados en el video, sus ojos solo tenían un objetivo frente a él y al parecer el ruso pensaba lo mismo, porque no dejaba de mirarlo como si de alguna forma pudiese memorizar su rostro.

Sentía ese calor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su orgasmo estaba cada vez más cerca y el solo sentir las cuerdas rodeando sus muñecas, dando ese tirón doloroso que significaba estar atado era suficiente para tenerlo jadeante.

Víctor volvió a frenar en sus lamidas, tal vez porque podía notar que estaba cerca del orgasmo y pretendía alargarlo. No pudo evitar soltar un puchero de frustración ante ese acto, lo que sacó una sonrisa del ruso mientras dejaba besos cortos en la base de su pene y testículos.

—Esos sonidos que haces son tan tiernos. No sé cómo sobreviví tanto tiempo sin escucharlos, pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar mi vida observando esos gestos adorables que me haces —las manos de Víctor comenzaron a subir por debajo de su polera, de inmediato intentó apretar el estómago, tenso ante las manos sin escrúpulos del ruso—. Eres hermoso, Yuuri. 

Volteó la mirada al ver cómo su amado subía poco a poco su camiseta, acariciando su cintura y comenzando a dejar besos en ascenso, deteniéndose en su ombligo mientras apretaba sus muy rellenas caderas.

—Te amo tanto... No entiendo cómo lo haces para tenerme así, todo el tiempo quiero tocarte y besarte —Víctor seguía diciéndole cosas vergonzosas y él solo podía pensar en lo rellenito que estaba. No entendía por qué el ruso no se apartaba en su camino de besos al ver el exceso de carne—. Me vuelves loco, Yuuri, sobre todo esta parte.

Sintió un chupón a un costado de su cadera, de alguna forma eso terminó por excitarlo más porque sus caderas se alzaron casi solas ante el estímulo; lo que Víctor tomó como una petición ya que una de sus manos tomó de inmediato su erección para seguir masturbándolo.

—No sigas —soltó de pronto, se negaba a mirarlo a los ojos—, mi cuerpo no es como antes, no quiero que me veas así.

—Estás más hermoso que nunca —la sinceridad en la voz de Víctor logró que dirigiese su mirada hacia él. El ruso terminó de levantar su polera para seguir el camino de besos de forma más cómoda, llegando hasta uno de sus pezones y atrapándolo con los labios con tanta maestría que terminó gimiendo con fuerza renovada—, tengo tantas ganas de entrar en ti, hacerte el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez hasta que no seas capaz de levantarte. Quiero hacerte pedazos Yuuri, entrar en ese lugar que tienes reservado solo para mí y sentirme en casa estando en tus brazos.

Entre cada frase dejaba un beso, esta vez descendiendo mientras aprisionaba su cintura con fuerza, como si desease apretar más sus lonjitas a cada paso.

—Te amo, creo que cada día te amo más... —volvió a tomar su palpitante miembro con la boca, arrancándole otro jadeo necesitado.

—Vitya —gimió desesperado, quería correrse; estaba listo entre tantos toques y frases que lograban descolocarlo. 

Era la primera vez que Víctor le hablaba de esa forma durante el sexo, como si estuviese dedicándole una oración entre cada beso y lamida; podía sentir el amor en sus palabras y eso era algo nuevo de llevar, sobre todo porque sus inseguridades estaban comenzando a quedar de lado entre cada declaración de amor.

—¿Te vas a correr para mí, precioso? —Víctor comenzó a masturbarlo con más firmeza, convirtiéndolo en un desastre con solo ese movimiento—. Te ves tan deseable...

Bastó una mirada para comprender que tenía permiso. Víctor volvió a recibirlo en su boca, acelerando las succiones mientras acariciaba sus testículos con esa delicadeza que pronto lo hizo contraerse contra sus labios. El calor que recorría su cuerpo y que se alojaba con más fuerza en su glande terminó por hacerlo estallar, precipitándolo a un orgasmo tan delicioso y necesitado que su cabeza se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, absorto en el placer ansiado que solo Víctor podía provocarle.

Bajó la mirada hacia el ruso, el cual se había tragado toda la corrida y se encontraba lamiendo con suavidad su sensible miembro, limpiando cada rastro de semen sin dejar de mirarlo con ese amor desbordante al que poco a poco había comenzado a acostumbrarse.

—No tienes idea de cómo te ves ahora —Víctor alzó una mano, acariciando su mejilla con dedicación. En algún momento el video se había detenido y Yuuri ni siquiera había notado cuándo—. ¿Te gustó?

Víctor comenzó a desatar sus muñecas, tomándolas entre sus manos para acariciar el lugar donde la cuerda había apretado. La sensación era satisfactoria y sintió ganas de soltar un ronroneo ante la suave presión de sus yemas.

—Me encantó, creo que estaba un poco acumulado —su voz estaba evidentemente aliviada, sentía el cansancio del día acumularse sobre su cuerpo, pero sabía que ese no era el fin, Víctor querría descargarse también.

—Te amo —respondió el ruso, acercándose para dejar un casto beso en sus labios para luego levantarse y alejarse de él—. ¿Estás cansado verdad? Hoy fue un día eterno.

—Lo fue, al menos mañana no entramos tan temprano —respondió sonriente, adoraba los lunes por eso, la pastelería abría dos horas más tarde ese día.

El ruso comenzó a sacarse la ropa sonriente. Se quedó sentado esperando por instrucciones mientras veía cada vez más piel de su novio, por lo que no se esperó que este sacara una muda de ropa interior del closet y se la pasara.

—Usa este, creo que te quedará bien —Víctor le guiñó el ojo, dirigiéndose a la cama.

Eso era nuevo. De alguna forma esperaba que Víctor siguiera con lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo él era el único que se había corrido y le había entregado el control de su cuerpo, podía hacer lo que quisiese con él.

Se puso el bóxer sintiéndose extrañamente inseguro sobre los pasos a seguir. Suponía que debía acostarse en la cama junto a Víctor, tal vez allí le ordenaría lo que debía hacer.

Apenas entró a la cama, el ruso lo envolvió en sus brazos, besando sus mejillas con ese cariño que tanto le gustaba, para luego apretujarlo más hacia él. 

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Se apartó un poco para mirarlo desconcertado—. ¿No vamos a hacer nada más?

—Quedamos en que no tendríamos sexo, pretendo cumplirlo —respondió Víctor con simpleza, nuevamente apretujándolo hacia su cuerpo—. Sé que estás cansado y necesitas dormir.

—Pero tú no te corriste —replicó.

—Quería hacerte sentir bien a ti y creo que lo logré.

—Víctor... No tienes que sobrecompensarlo —alzó la mirada para toparse con esos zafiros que tanto amaba—. Dijimos que haríamos borrón y cuenta nueva en nuestra relación, lo de la abstinencia es para que nos demos el tiempo de conectar otra vez y conocer otras partes de nuestras vidas. Pero no es tan estricto... No necesitas contenerte más.

—No me estoy conteniendo, de verdad quería hacerte sentir bien —Víctor comenzó a acariciar su cabello con suavidad—. Te amo, Yuuri, y quiero cuidarte. Sé que estás molido y necesitabas sentirte bien, así que no te preocupes más. Descansa y ya mañana hablaremos de nuevo de este tema.

—Es que... no entiendo —se mordió el labio. No podía ser que no lo deseara, menos después de todo lo que le había dicho—. Te entregué mi voluntad, Vitya, tienes el control de mi cuerpo y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Estoy bien con eso, sabes que es lo que me gusta, es nuestro estilo de vida.

—Sí, pero debo ser responsable de ti, más si me estás dando el honor de tener el control de tu cuerpo —Víctor volvió a besar su mejilla, sin dejar de acariciarlo cada vez que podía—, has tenido un día agotador y largo, mereces recibir placer solo para ti. Ahora no te preocupes más y solo descansa, mi Yuuri.

Se sentía abrumado por esas muestras de cariño. No pudo dejar de mirar el rostro de Víctor mientras lo veía relajarse de a poco. Su expresión cada vez más suave a medida que se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo y aún en ese momento, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

No sabía lo que le esperaba junto a Víctor. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo en su vida otra vez que no se había detenido a pensar en el futuro, o qué esperaba de su relación más adelante, tal vez porque tenía demasiado miedo a pensar e ilusionarse con respecto a ellos.

Pero después de esos días tan hermosos que habían tenido, de la dedicación y sinceridad de su amado, de ver cómo todas sus murallas se habían derrumbado a su alrededor, se sentía a salvo, feliz en los brazos de Víctor.

Si pensaba en el sexo, sentía que el contrato de sumisión era algo tan lejano... Por primera vez algo le decía que no era suficiente, que su relación podía subir a otro nivel y dejar atrás las normas del contrato, poder asimilar ese estilo de vida que ambos tenían de forma más cotidiana y pertenecer por completo a su amado.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía la confianza de entregarse por completo a alguien, amaba de esa forma a Víctor y a pesar de que sabía debían tomarse el tiempo de seguir conociéndose, al menos la idea de ser aún más rondaba en su cabeza como una realidad hermosa.

¿Qué pasaría en el futuro?


	43. ¿Quién necesita autocontrol?

La pastelería siempre era un hervidero de chismes cuando llegaban noticias de Celestino. Al parecer llegaría alguien nuevo a trabajar allí y debía ser importante considerando que el dueño había convocado una reunión con Víctor y él mismo para hablar de la nueva adquisición.

Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban los secretos a Celestino. En ningún momento quiso revelar la identidad de la nueva persona y solo se limitó a decir lo básico: que estaría dos semanas en Tokio, estaba buscando nuevos cocineros y seguiría en su viaje por Japón para luego volver a su país. 

Yuuri solo se enteró de eso y de que era su sobrina, por lo que asintió ante las órdenes y comenzó a reorganizar los puestos para cuando llegase, de esa forma podría ir por cada estación y ver cómo funcionaba la pastelería por completo.

—¿Cómo crees que sea? 

Se encontraban en la oficina de Víctor a primera hora de la mañana. La mayoría aún no llegaba por lo que tenían ese momento de paz previo al comienzo de los turnos para planificar los pedidos y estar un rato a solas.

—No lo sé, pero si es sobrina de Celestino debe ser alguien especial —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

Se acercó a Víctor como un imán, el ruso siempre se balanceaba de un lado a otro en la silla con ruedas tras el escritorio, y últimamente había caído en la costumbre de sentarse sobre él y seguir el ritmo de sus movimientos.

—¿Tienes sueño? —susurró Víctor después de que bostezara. 

—Un poco, no alcancé a tomar café en la mañana, Yura se levantó muy temprano y me arrastró aquí —respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El olor de Víctor le era agradable, le daban ganas de acurrucarse allí y dormir una siesta—. Creo que las cosas con Otabek siguen raras, son los únicos afuera.

—Hay que darles su espacio, si Yura sabe que sospechamos algo es capaz de cocinarnos a los dos —respondió Víctor simulando un escalofrío que movió todo su cuerpo al estar abrazándolo. 

—Tal vez deberías hablar con él, tratar de abordarlo de una forma sutil —sugirió somnoliento.

—No creo tener la suficiente sutileza para hacer eso —dijo Víctor, envolviéndolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos y dejando un suave beso en su cabeza—. Deberíamos salir. Ya tenemos todo planificado para hoy.

—Está bien —murmuró Yuuri, acurrucándose de forma más cómoda en sus brazos.

—Te haré un café para que despiertes, aún quedan de esos muffins que te gustan —sugirió Víctor, acariciando sus cabellos con su nariz.

—Cinco minutos más —cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el aroma del ruso.

A pesar de que sabían que debían salir a trabajar, se quedaron un rato más abrazados, hablando de cualquier cosa y dándose mimos que parecían llenar su corazón de energía vibrante. Habían llegado lo suficientemente temprano como para darse un momento de paz, por lo que ninguno se apresuró a levantarse hasta un rato más.

\--------------____________________------------------___________________

Terminaron de planificar los pedidos en el mesón, ya la mayoría había llegado por lo que el movimiento en la pastelería había comenzado, Yuuri estaba enfrascado en unos pedidos cuando una voz llamó su atención.

—¡Buenos días!

Al fin había llegado la nueva pastelera y con solo verla Yuuri se quedó estático del asombro. La reconocía.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov —al parecer Víctor no se dio cuenta de su estado, porque la saludó con esa naturalidad que lo caracterizaba.

Le tendió la mano, a lo que la chica le respondió con renovado entusiasmo.

—Yo soy Sala Crispino, creo que mi tío les habló de mí —su sonrisa era igual de alegre que como la recordaba y cuando clavó sus ojos en él sintió cómo el rubor subía hasta sus mejillas—. ¿Y tú eres...?

—¡Ah! Lo siento, mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, es un placer conocerla —hizo una reverencia, podía notar cómo Víctor lo miraba con una ceja alzada y es que debía ser evidente para él la expresión de admiración que surcaba su rostro—. La verdad es que la vi en el congreso de Tokio hace unos meses, he seguido su carrera desde entonces.

—¿En serio? Me siento halagada. —La italiana tenía una sonrisa fácil y eso lo tranquilizó.

Por supuesto que había seguido la carrera de Sala Crispino de cerca. No con el mismo entusiasmo y fanatismo como lo había hecho con Víctor, pero sí con la misma meticulosidad, después de todo, ella era una de las mejores pasteleras de Italia, a pesar de lo joven que era. Su familia era dueña de una cadena de hoteles sumamente exitosa.

—Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, organizamos los puestos para que pueda conocer cada sector de forma más cercana, si quiere puedo guiarla —sugirió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía ganas de pellizcarse en la cara, no podía creer que estaba frente a Sala Crispino en persona.

—Me encantaría, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí y debo aprovechar bien mis días. —La italiana lo miraba con renovado interés—. ¿Eres el sous chef, cierto?

—Sí, desde hace tres meses —respondió, caminando con ella hasta una de las estaciones—. Antes de eso era el encargado de esta estación.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, donde estaban trabajando Otabek, Seung y otro de sus compañeros. Lo mejor era comenzar con la estación más ordenada antes de llevarla al caos que era Phichit.

—Esta es la estación donde se hacen todos los rellenos posibles, Seung está a cargo —explicó, señalándole a Seung el cual solo asintió. 

—¿Separan las estaciones por funciones en vez de temporalidad? —preguntó Sala.

—Hemos comprobado que así es más rápido, todos tienen un rol al que atenerse y saben las cosas básicas que la pastelería debe tener en almacenamiento. 

—Comprendo, entonces si aparece un pedido especial o urgente cada uno ya tiene un rol establecido.

—¡Exacto! Y todos trabajamos a la vez en vez de tener solo una estación colapsada —respondió con entusiasmo, era sencillo hablar con Sala.

—En ese caso me quedaré en esta estación por hoy —aceptó Sala, sonriéndole abiertamente—. ¿Si necesito algo puedo llamarte a ti?

—Para lo que necesite —asintió. No podía creer que Sala Crispino estuviese en su antigua estación.

—En ese caso nos retiramos, Yuuri y yo tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer —la mano de Víctor cayó sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo. Había olvidado por completo que también estaba con ellos—. Si necesitas algo también puedes pedírmelo, a veces mi sous chef está un poco ocupado haciendo lo que le pido.

Víctor tenía esa sonrisa que para los demás podía verse afable, pero que con solo mirarla sabía que estaba molesto. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

—No te preocupes, Nikiforov, también iré a chequear tu trabajo —respondió Sala encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía que algo le divertía en la actitud de Víctor—, pero prefiero empezar por donde Yuuri me asignó, después iré a ver el papeleo a tu estación.

Víctor parecía enfurruñado ante esa respuesta por lo que prefirió intervenir.

—En ese caso volveremos a nuestra estación, aún tenemos mucho que hacer hoy —le sonrió, aún sintiéndose un poco nervioso ante su presencia—, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Tomó el brazo de Víctor antes de que dijese algo malo y prácticamente lo arrastró devuelta a su estación. Era cierto que aún tenían mucho trabajo por delante, la temporada alta no les dejaba ni un momento de descanso.

—Tenemos que llamar a la chica del transporte, recuerda que la entrega de mañana es al lugar mismo del evento —comenzó, tomando una de las carpetas donde tenían todas las especificaciones—. Es un cumpleaños de mayoría de edad, así que todo debe estar perfecto.

De pronto Víctor se acercó a él, alzó la mirada solo para notar que estaba demasiado cerca para el ambiente laboral.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —tartamudeó un poco al ver su expresión seria.

Víctor sonrió, aunque parecía ser una sonrisa perversa. Acarició su labio inferior con un dedo en un gesto tan erótico que sus mejillas volvieron a arder, cruzó los dedos esperando que nadie los estuviese viendo. 

—Te ves hermoso hoy día. Estás más seguro de ti mismo y haces que este puesto sea mucho más llevadero de lo normal.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, sintiendo su corazón un tanto acelerado al escuchar eso.

—Sí —respondió Víctor con simpleza, comenzando a acariciar su mejilla. 

Se quedaron mirando un momento, Yuuri pensó que lo besaría y ya no le importaba mucho que alguien los viese, cuando de pronto sintió cómo lo tomaban del brazo y lo arrastraban a otra estación, alcanzó a ver cómo Víctor le guiñaba el ojo coqueto.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que pillarlos en medio de sus cochinadas? —Yurio se veía molesto.

—Lo siento —respondió azorado—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Tengo un problema con uno de los grifos.

Se quedó un rato con Yurio, tuvo que llamar a un gasfíter mientras le asignaba otro lugar junto a Otabek. Siempre existía un problema que solucionar en ese trabajo por lo que no paró hasta que llegó la hora de almuerzo.

Antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Víctor para recordarle que tenía que almorzar, sintió una mano tocando su hombro.

—¿Listo para ir a comer? —El ruso lo miraba sonriente, aunque había un deje de preocupación en su mirada que le llamaba la atención.

—Iba a ir a buscarte, últimamente se te olvida almorzar —respondió, caminando junto a él hacia el comedor del personal. 

—Tenía ganas de verte —respondió Víctor, dejando un repentino beso en su mejilla—. Iré a buscar comida para los dos, no tardo.

Se alejó a paso rápido de él, mientras se sentaba en un puesto vacío. Víctor estaba inusualmente cariñoso ese día, pero no de una forma pegajosa como solía estarlo, en realidad parecía estar vulnerable.

—Veo que son muy cercanos —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sala, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cerca de él, tan ensimismado estaba mirando a su novio—. ¿Son pareja?

—Sí —respondió, casi se le escapa una risa nerviosa ante la mirada inquisitiva de la italiana.

La pastelera se sentó a su lado y rápidamente se sumieron en una charla más casual. Le gustaba hablar, era bastante notorio por cómo no dejaba de contarle su vida, entrando en detalles que Yuuri jamás habría osado en preguntarle. Al parecer ella no tenía novio, su hermano era muy entrometido en sus relaciones por lo que había sido difícil mantener una relación teniendo un trabajo tan exigente y un hermano tan molestoso.

—Así que me vine a Japón —explicó—. Volveré en unas semanas a Italia, pero las cosas tendrán que cambiar, estaremos en distintos hoteles trabajando así que será todo nuevo.

Antes de que respondiera, Víctor llegó junto a ellos. Por un momento le pareció que la miraba con molestia, pero duró tan poco que tal vez solo lo había imaginado.

—Te traje comida, siento la tardanza pero había fila —Víctor dejó el plato de comida frente a él y se sentó a su otro lado—. Cómetelo todo, hoy has trabajado mucho.

Miró a Víctor con sospecha después de observar su plato. Hace una semana que había comenzado un régimen, no había podido volver a pole dance porque su trabajo era mucho más exigente ahora y llegaba muerto a casa, por lo que solo hacía una rutina de ejercicio sencilla antes de dormir, además de cambiar su alimentación a una más sana.

Pero el plato que tenía frente a él, además de ser inusualmente grande, era el más calórico que Víctor podría haber traído.

—Emm... ¿no quedaba guiso de verduras? —preguntó dubitativo, a veces pensaba que Víctor buscaba darle demasiada comida, aunque lo descartaba de inmediato. ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Sí quedaba, pero necesitas comer mejor —respondió Víctor con sencillez. Era difícil decirle que no a esa sonrisa deslumbrante—. Disfruta tu comida, lyubov, aún nos queda mucho papeleo por terminar.

Se mordió el labio inseguro y ante ese gesto Víctor se inclinó, dejando un casto beso en su mejilla que logró ponerlo por completo nervioso.

—Te ves tan lindo cuando haces ese gesto —le susurró al oído.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir esas cosas?

Dirigió la vista a su plato, comenzando a comer mientras sentía las mejillas rojas, sin saber si eran de vergüenza o por exceso de amor. Fue una suerte que Sala volviese a la carga con su conversación.

_______________--------------------____________----------

Había sido un día eterno en la pastelería, sentía que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. 

Víctor los había acompañado al departamento alegando que este estaba más cerca y lo único que quería era tirarse a la cama a dormir. Durante todo el día estuvo inusualmente cariñoso, se acercaba a donde estaba trabajando y lo abrazaba constantemente. Después de un rato terminó haciendo lo mismo con él, tal vez porque sentía que ese día se veía un poco vulnerable.

Así que fue varias veces a la oficina a ver cómo estaba, a veces solo le preguntaba cosas o le llevaba algún pastel para que saborease algo dulce. Al final del día Víctor volvía a sonreír despreocupado y lo que sea que rondaba en su cabeza parecía haberse esfumado.

—Cerdo, iré a quedarme donde Beka. Te veré mañana en la pastelería.

Yurio se había acercado a él con una mochila en la espalda, listo para irse a pesar de lo tarde que era.

—¿No estaban peleados? 

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió Yurio, se veía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero la expresión de molestia natural del adolescente se mantenía como siempre en su rostro.

—Solo preguntaba, se nota que las cosas están tensas entre ustedes dos. —No iba a decirle que los había escuchado porque sabía que si lo hacía podía declararse muerto.

—Serán imaginaciones tuyas, todo está bien. 

—Bueno... en ese caso toma un taxi. Ya es tarde y Otabek no vive cerca, avísame cuando llegues.

—Dios, no te comportes como mi madre —respondió Yurio poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

—No lo hago, pero si te pasa algo estando aquí el responsable soy yo —refutó frunciendo el ceño.

—No te preocupes por mi hermanito, él sabe cuidarse bien —Víctor había aparecido atrás de él—. Yo creo que lo que necesita es otro tipo de protección.

Le guiñó un ojo sugerente y contuvo el impulso de palmearse la frente con la mano. Víctor era suicida.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Yurio mirándolo curioso.

—¡A nada! Solo que tengas mucho cuidado. Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues y dale mis saludos a Ota-kun. —Lo despidió apresurado antes de que Víctor se explicase.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y miró con ojos reprobatorios a Víctor, el cual había empezado a reírse tras él.

—¿Quieres que Yurio nos mate a los dos? 

—¡Solo me estaba divirtiendo! No hay nada de malo en eso, sobre todo después de un día como hoy —respondió el ruso encogiéndose de hombros.

La expresión risueña de Víctor cambió en un segundo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, de nuevo se veía enfurruñado.

—Te emocionaste mucho por conocer a Sala —murmuró sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Se acercó, incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

—Que te emocionaste demasiado al conocer a Sala —respondió Víctor, esta vez mirándolo fijo—. Me puse celoso, es todo.

—Víctor... No sé si no lo habías notado, pero... A mí no me gustan las mujeres. —No pudo evitar que se le escapase una risa al final de esa frase, a pesar de que estaba intentando usar el tono más serio posible

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? —Víctor lo atrapó por la cintura, comenzando a dejarle cosquillas que le provocaban risotadas—. No me puse celoso por eso, fue porque la miraste con admiración.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —Esas cosquillas estaban tocando mucho más de lo que deberían.

—Solo quiero que me admires a mí, no es justo —Víctor hizo un puchero, sin soltar su agarre, pero cesando con las cosquillas—, yo soy mejor que ella.

—Es distinto, estoy acostumbrado a ti —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No le gustaba ver a Víctor de esa forma y a pesar de que era algo que lo avergonzaba mucho, se le ocurrió una idea, después de todo Víctor siempre buscaba animarlo, ahora le tocaba a él cumplir ese rol.

—Sígueme, te voy a mostrar algo —sugirió, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo hasta su habitación.

Víctor se sentó en la cama, mirándolo curioso mientras buscaba en su closet por una caja. Estaba escondida lo más al fondo posible, recordaba haberla puesto allí cuando volvió de Rusia, con solo mirarla se le encogía el estómago, pero ahora volvían a ser buenos recuerdos.

—Esta es la primera y última vez que te mostraré esta caja —la puso en el regazo de Víctor, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Tú eres la persona que yo más admiro.

Se sentó a su lado mientras el ruso abría la caja, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver todo lo que tenía dentro.

Y es que no era menos, en esa caja estaba casi todo lo que tenía de Víctor, revistas y recortes de todos los lugares en donde había aparecido. La mayoría estaban en inglés porque las había traído de Detroit.

—¡Recuerdo esto! Fue cuando salí en ese programa de televisión francés. 

—Fue la primera vez que te vi usando una chaqueta de cocina negra —miró la imagen de reojo, se veía tan sexy usando ese color, era una lástima que en la pastelería todos tuviesen que ir de blanco.

—Lo hice para molestar, esos franceses son unos quisquillosos, casi se mueren cuando vieron que utilicé una chaqueta oscura.

—No me extraña —respondió risueño, Víctor se veía mucho más animado que antes.

—Tienes muchas cosas de mí. 

—Supongo que soy tu fan número uno.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente y ese simple gesto lo hizo vibrar, como si la habitación estuviese repentinamente cargada de electricidad.

Se acercaron lentamente, como temiendo romper esa tensión que compartían. Era delicioso sentir sus labios de forma tan suave, envolviéndose en un beso necesitado que habían deseado compartir todo el día.

Cuando la lengua de Víctor se introdujo en su boca sintió que necesitaba más, su cuerpo reaccionó solo y de pronto estaba abrazándolo con fuerza, besando y lamiendo su boca con ahínco mientras Víctor acariciaba su espalda.

—Iuuri... para un poco —susurró el ruso, cortando el beso para mirarlo a los ojos. Casi se le escapa un puchero de la frustración—, recuerda nuestro acuerdo, no me tientes.

Estuvo a punto de darle unas cuantas sugerencias de dónde podría meterse el dichoso acuerdo de abstinencia, cuando recibió otro beso de Víctor.

—Iré al baño, acuéstate que mañana tenemos un día muy largo.

Zafándose de su agarre se levantó de la cama, dejándolo con una calentura de los mil demonios en el cuerpo.

¿No era obvio que ya no quería seguir en abstinencia?

Se acostó en la cama, soltando un suspiro frustrado. Tonto Víctor.

_____________--------------------_______

Se dirigió a la cama, acostándose al lado de Yuuri e intentando con toda la maestría de su mente no demostrar lo caliente que estaba. Yuuri seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa entre sumisa y coqueta, provocando que su miembro se levantara con interés, aun cuando sabía que estaban en periodo de abstinencia.

Fingiendo que nada raro le pasaba, envolvió a su amado en sus brazos (cuidándose de no apegarse mucho de la cintura para abajo) y dejando un dulce beso en su frente. En esos momentos pensaba que no importaba tanto el no poder tener sexo, porque al menos tenía a Yuuri nuevamente en sus brazos y el poder dormir en la misma cama con él, sintiendo su aroma en el aire y escuchando su acompasada respiración era más que suficiente.

Aunque ese pensamiento se esfumó en el momento en que las manos de Yuuri envolvieron su cintura, tocando su piel directamente y acariciando con letargo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó medio susurró Yuuri. Volvió a sentir una corriente de excitación centrándose en su pene, y es que ese tono de voz tan aterciopelado que había utilizado había sido suficiente para terminar de ponerlo duro.

—S-sí —masculló, acariciando su mejilla e intentando distraerlo—. Hoy fue un día largo, lo mejor es que descansemos. Sala fue todo un torbellino y creo que solo hemos visto la superficie.

—No hablemos de Sala ahora. —¿Era idea suya o Yuuri se estaba acercando más a él?—. Me has estado evadiendo.

—Claro que no, sabes que no puedo estar lejos de ti —desvió la mirada, Yuuri era demasiado receptivo. En todos los sentidos.

—¿Entonces por qué cada vez que te toco te alejas? —Yuuri se mordió el labio, con solo mirar su expresión notó que se sentía inseguro. 

Lo envolvió rápido en un abrazo más apretado, dejando besitos en todo su rostro mientras apretujaba su cuerpo. Le encantaba el estado físico en que estaba Yuuri ahora, si bien cuando estaba más delgado y atlético era sumamente excitante, ahora que estaba rellenito y suave le daban ganas de toquetearlo todo el día, lo que dificultaba su tratado de abstinencia.

—Lo siento, lyubov, solo quería respetar tu espacio —lo tomó de las mejillas para mirarlo directamente, ese sonrojo que lo cubría estuvo a punto de excitarlo. Estaba demasiado sensible ante el Eros de Yuuri—, no quiero agobiarte demasiado.

—No me agobias... extraño que me toques —murmuró el japonés, refregando su nariz contra la suya.

Esa frase encendió una luz en su cerebro, al parecer su hermoso novio estaba caliente y a pesar de que eso solo lo hacía excitarse más, debía priorizar a su amado en ese momento, sobre todo si pretendía respetar la condición de Yuuri de mantener abstinencia.

—¿Extrañas mis manos? —susurró contra su oído, comenzando a deslizarlas por el cuerpo de su amado. 

Apretó suavemente la cintura de Yuuri, sintiendo la exquisitez de su piel bajo su toque y cómo este se retorcía un poco. Su miembro estaba demasiado despierto para estar recién empezando y es que ver esos movimientos necesitados de su amado a medida que deslizaba sus manos hacia abajo lograban calentarlo aún más.

Pronto sus manos tocaron el borde del bóxer. Se sentó en la cama frente a Yuuri, echando las sábanas hacia atrás para admirar mejor a su novio, el cual lo miraba recostado en la cama, el rostro sonrojado y agitado por la calentura y su miembro marcándose contra el bóxer de una forma bastante apetecible.

—Vitya —murmuró Yuuri llamando su atención. ¿Por qué le decía así si sabía lo mucho que le calentaba? Ya sentía la punta de su propio pene húmeda por el líquido preseminal y ni siquiera había comenzado a masturbarlo aún. Yuuri quería matarlo de una erección—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

—Te voy a hacer correrte, no quiero que te duermas en mis brazos sintiéndote así de caliente.

Si lo hubiese mirado en ese momento habría visto el puchero de decepción de su amado, pero estaba más concentrado en deslizar las manos por ese bóxer verde oscuro que dificultaba su camino.

De un movimiento lo deslizó por sus piernas, dejándolo a un lado para admirar esa preciosa imagen. Los muslos de Yuuri se veían más gruesos y apretables, aprovechó de deslizar las manos por ellos, presionando un poco y conteniendo el impulso de inclinarse y morderlos, porque sentía que si lo hacía no podría parar y lo dejaría lleno de chupetones. 

Yuuri soltó un quejido ante la sensación, pero bastó una mirada suya para que se tapara la boca ante el sonido.

Tan malditamente sumiso... Tenía tantas ganas de someterlo a su control, hacerlo gemir solo con el estímulo del dolor y tomar su cuerpo de todas las formas en que había deseado hacerlo en esos meses. 

Pero debía ser un buen novio y cumplir su acuerdo de abstinencia, por lo que, tragando saliva con dificultad, dirigió sus manos al miembro de Yuuri, acariciando la suave y delicada piel con una mientras la otra se dirigía a sus testículos, comenzando un masaje que sabía Yuuri disfrutaría.

La voz de Yuuri pronto comenzó a decorar la habitación, le encantaba tocarlo de esa forma, tomar su miembro entre sus manos y deslizarlo con delicadeza al principio, para ir aumentando de velocidad a medida en que empezaba a desesperarse bajo sus toques.

—Vitya... más rápido. 

Qué desesperante era verlo así, tomando las sábanas con una mano mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra, entregado al placer mientras lo masturbaba con maestría. En un minuto de descuido miró hacia abajo justo cuando Yuuri abría sus piernas, bastó con que mirase una sola vez aquel lugar donde su amado solía recibirlo meses atrás para que su pene latiera con fuerza.

Desvió la mirada agitado, sintiéndose más acalorado que nunca. Mierda que tenía ganas de follarlo, los gemidos de Yuuri se hacían más desesperados y necesitados, había comenzado a apretar un poco la punta entre cada toque para que la sensación fuese mejor y cuando escuchó su nombre acompañado de un toque en su mano dirigió su vista hacia el japonés.

—¿N-no te gusto? —gimió Yuuri, mirándolo con ese atisbo de inseguridad que a veces cruzaba su expresión—. ¿Por qué no me miras?

—Me encantas, Yuuri, el problema es que me gustas demasiado —su voz salió más ronca de lo que pretendía, pero no dejó de masturbar a su amado mientras le hablaba—, eres demasiado hermoso, me desarmas.

El japonés desvió la mirada, el sonrojo en su rostro era tan adorable que no dudó en inclinarse sobre su cuerpo, susurrándole al oído mientras lo tocaba con maestría.

—Me calienta cuando pones esa cara, extraño someterte y provocar esa expresión todas las veces que pueda —los gemidos de Yuuri se hicieron más fuertes al escucharlo, su mano firme lo masturbó más rápido, apretando de la forma en que sabía que le gustaba—. No sabes las ganas que tengo de apretar tus nalgas y correrme en ellas después de azotarlas. Después de tus mejillas, ese es mi rojo favorito.

—Vitya —gimió Yuuri en su oído. La erección se estaba tornando insoportable y es que el tener a Yuuri así de excitado bajo sus brazos, pero sin poder culminar era muy difícil—. Te amo mucho.

Sintió cómo se corría en su mano, retorciéndose de forma apetecible bajo su cuerpo mientras gemía con ganas. Y no supo si fue porque en un momento su erección rozó el miembro de Yuuri, por la bella imagen que había bajo su mirada, o porque Yuuri le había vuelto a decir que lo amaba después de meses sin escucharlo, pero de pronto su autocontrol estalló.

Y se corrió. Sin recibir un solo toque de su amado, y solo con verlo culminar, él mismo terminó corriéndose en su bóxer, sintiéndose tanto aliviado como avergonzado.

No había forma de ocultar eso. Aún cuando Yuuri respiraba agitado intentando recuperarse de su orgasmo, parte de su corrida había caído al estómago del japonés por lo que este bajó la mirada curioso solo para toparse con que se había corrido como un adolescente caliente.

Quería hacer un hoyo en el piso y esconder la cabeza allí de la vergüenza. ¡Él era un Amo por dios! Se suponía que el control era lo suyo y siempre había sido capaz de someter a Yuuri a estímulos excitantes justo bajo sus ojos, sin tener ningún accidente como ese.

Pero tal vez la abstinencia le había jugado en contra y si a eso le sumaba ese Eros inocente de su amado, el cual no había dejado de provocarlo durante todo el día... daba como resultado una corrida inesperada.

—Yuuri... —intentó explicarse, sentía un sonrojo poco común en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, a pesar de que Yuuri se veía más curioso que burlón—. Lo siento, no pude aguantarme.

No se esperó en ningún momento que el japonés llevara una mano a su estómago, limpiando su semen con un dedo y en un movimiento sumamente atrevido lo llevara hasta sus labios.

—Extrañaba este sabor —murmuró Yuuri, lamiendo su dedo de una forma tan obscena y caliente que se quedó estático mirándolo—. ¿Puedo probar un poco más? 

El aire se hizo más pesado por un momento, se miraron como evaluándose luego de esa osada acción de su amado y fue ahí cuando sintió que ya no podía más, porque si estaba un segundo más en abstinencia prefería lanzarse del balcón hacia abajo.

Se acercaron al mismo tiempo, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud y comenzando una batalla de besos apasionados que los hizo girar sobre la cama mientras se manoseaban con ganas poco contenidas.

—¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito? —murmuró contra sus labios luego de dejar un mordisco especialmente fuerte en ellos. Había extrañado tanto los gemidos de dolor de su Yuuri.

Tomó el borde de la polera de su amado y prácticamente se la arrancó, llevando sus labios de inmediato a esos botones rosados que tanto había extrañado besar.

El gemido de Yuuri era tan delicioso que su miembro comenzó a endurecerse otra vez. Besó y lamió esa sensible zona con ahínco, deslizando sus manos por su cintura hasta atrapar ese respingado y ahora más relleno trasero que tanto le gustaba amasar.

—Yo no he hecho nada —respondió Yuuri con dificultad, sosteniéndose de su cabello mientras intentaba soportar los gemidos que le provocaba al lamer sus pezones de esa forma. 

Su memoria no le hacía justicia al cuerpo desnudo de Yuuri contra el suyo. Definitivamente no había recordado lo suficientemente bien el cómo se sentían sus pezones contra sus labios, la forma en que su amado se retorcía cuando mordía con suavidad y cómo su miembro comenzaba a desbordar líquido preseminal cuando apretaba con fuerza sus nalgas.

Sentía la piel hundirse bajo su toque, su culo estaba más grande y no pudo contener más el deseo de rasguñarlo con fuerza, separándolo de paso y provocando un gemido especialmente delicioso en Yuuri.

Volvió a buscar sus labios mientras lo recostaba en la cama, poniéndose sobre él para tocarlo más a gusto. Su amado estaba totalmente entregado a él y sentir sus manos necesitadas recorriendo su cuerpo era tan nostálgico y caliente que pronto comenzó a refregar su erección contra la de Yuuri, soltando un jadeo ante lo bien que se sentía la sensación.

Yuuri era adictivo. Su piel y los sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran su droga y no quería parar, estaba desesperado por sentirlo más y fundirse en él por lo que después de tocar sus pegajosas erecciones por su corrida, llevó sus dedos envueltos en el viscoso liquido hacia la entrada del japonés, tanteando con experiencia y comenzando a deslizar uno con más velocidad de la que debería.

Comenzó a besar su cuello con ganas, dejando chupetones mientras lo preparaba con una mano. Yuuri había soltado un gemido de dolor y placer cuando un segundo dedo entró en él, probablemente porque aún no estaba del todo listo. Estaba tan desesperado que tuvo que recordarse que debía contenerse, no podía simplemente disponer de su cuerpo; además aún estaba la posibilidad de que Yuuri lo rechazase, la última palabra estaba en él.

Aunque a juzgar por cómo se retorcía bajo sus manos y cómo alzaba la cadera para que siguiera penetrándolo con los dedos, era improbable que Yuuri no quisiese más.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó contra sus labios. Sus dedos entraban y salían con más facilidad, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Al ver cómo Yuuri apuntaba hacia la mesita de noche se inclinó hacia ella.

El cajón tenía todo un mundo en su interior. Papeles y boletas viejas, un kit de primeros auxilios, cortaúñas, un libro que no alcanzó a ver su portada, un montón de chucherías y justo al final, una botella de lubricante.

Rebuscó por todas partes luego de tomarla, no había condones en ninguna parte y Yuuri debió notar algo porque le preguntó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No tenemos preservativos —lo miró mordiéndose el labio preocupado.

—Ah... eso no importa —Yuuri volvió a capturarlo en un beso, tirándolo hacia él para volver a la posición en la que estaban antes—. ¿No podemos hacerlo así? Me preparé antes...

Soltó un jadeo al escucharlo y sin dudarlo más se echó una buena porción de lubricante en su miembro, deseoso de sentir a Yuuri sin látex que los separara.

Saber que se había preparado antes para recibirlo había hecho colapsar a su mente, después de todo eso significaba que Yuuri había planeado que terminaran follando.

Tomó su miembro, alineándolo para que entrase y sin más comenzó a empujar, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Yuuri cedía y lo comprimía. Sus paredes se sentían tan bien apretándolo, esa humedad y calor eran exquisitas, pero no se podía comparar a lo que sintió cuando vio su rostro, sus miradas chocaron y una vez hicieron contacto no pararon de observarse.

Había extrañado tanto la sensación de estar dentro de Yuuri que apenas le dio tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño para comenzar a embestirlo, viendo en primera fila cómo su rostro cambiaba ante cada movimiento, los gemidos eran una mezcla de placer y dolor que lograron hacerlo perder aún más el control.

En un impulso tomó las piernas de Yuuri, levantándolas más hasta que sus tobillos terminaron apoyándose en sus hombros. Agradeciendo su flexibilidad comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, acercando su rostro para besarlo mientras el sonido húmedo de sus choques inundaba la habitación.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo no lo hacían? En Rusia habían tenido su despedida, pero desde eso habían pasado tres meses.

Tres meses en que no había estado con Yuuri de esa forma, anhelando su calor y el poder perderse en el placer que solo podían sentir juntos.

Embistió con renovada fuerza, penetrándolo sin piedad mientras los gemidos lastimeros resonaban contra su oído, no podía parar el impulso desesperado de querer ser uno solo con Yuuri, fundirse en su calor y frotarse con más fuerza, porque cada vez que entraba en él sentía como todo encajaba de forma perfecta, su amado era tan cálido que sentía que se derretiría ahí mismo.

Por la forma en que lo estaba apretando sabía que estaba cercano a correrse y el solo saber que podía llevarlo a ese estado en tan poco tiempo lo animó a tomar su erección, masturbándolo mientras seguía penetrándolo, Yuuri era un caos hermoso bajo su cuerpo y bastó con que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba para tenerlo corriéndose bajo él.

—Víctor... no puedo más —gimoteó Yuuri, no había dejado de embestirlo porque aún no quería culminar, había extrañado tanto a su Yuuri que necesitaba alargar ese momento el mayor tiempo posible.

—Aguanta un poco más para mí, precioso —besó sus labios con delicadeza, embistiéndolo de forma más lenta y profunda, intentando de alguna forma darle tregua para que su novio se repusiera—. Quiero sentirte más tiempo, no tienes idea de cuánto extrañé esto. 

Comenzaron un nuevo ritmo, no dejó de besarlo en ningún momento, de forma lenta y pausada igual que sus embestidas, quería recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos y apretar cada trozo de piel que podía.

Salió de su interior y sin dejar de besarlo comenzó un camino hacia abajo, pasando por sus pezones que lo llamaban por lo duros y erectos que estaban. Lamió esa parte hasta tener a Yuuri gimiendo nuevamente bajo él y una vez sintió su miembro semierecto contra su estómago siguió repartiendo besos hacia abajo, dejando una sensual lamida para limpiar una gota de semen de la reciente corrida.

Yuuri se tapó la cara al ver eso. Adoraba que su cerdito tuviese momentos de timidez tan lindos cuando minutos atrás era osado y sensual. 

Dejó un fuerte mordisco en su cintura, provocando un gemido tal en su amado que este arqueó un poco la espalda ante la sensación de dolor. Besó y mordió esa zona tan apretable que le fascinaba, la curva de su cuerpo era hermosa y ahora que tenía más lonjitas podía morder y apretar de forma más cómoda.

—Víctor... ¿no vas a correrte en mí? —La voz de Yuuri sonaba tan necesitaba que nuevamente sintió como su pene latía ante sus palabras. 

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —Tenía tantas ganas de meterse nuevamente en él y correrse, pero si había algo que le fascinaba era ver a Yuuri rogando por su pene.

El japonés se mordió el labio, envolviéndolo con sus piernas en un gesto bastante evidente.

—Te extrañé tanto, Vitya... quiero sentirte más —respondió inusualmente sincero. Sus ojos cafés rojizo siempre le habían parecido hermosos, pero viendo la sinceridad abierta de su amado parecían incluso más magnéticos de lo normal—. Córrete dentro de mí.

Excitante, pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una súplica.

Soltó el agarre de sus piernas y, tomándolo de la cintura, lo giró con fuerza en la cama. Yuuri comprendió de inmediato lo que quería porque se acomodó de tal forma que su culo quedó alzado hacia él, apoyando su torso en la cama y quedando completamente expuesto a sus perversiones.

No tuvo que avisar porque sabía que en el fondo su amado también anhelaba eso. Dejó caer su mano con fuerza en una de sus respingadas nalgas, sintiendo ese familiar cosquilleo en su palma luego del azote y cómo el jadeo de dolor de su amado era capaz de despertar su lado más sádico.

No pudo parar. Los azotes no se hicieron esperar y ni siquiera se preocupó de volver a penetrarlo, porque primero debía calmar esa necesidad que lo poseía. El sonido del azote era tan refrescante... la forma en que sus nalgas se ponían rojas y Yuuri no dejaba de lloriquear, sin moverse ni un ápice de su posición. 

Los dos lo deseaban. Sabía que aún no podían dejarse llevar por el sadomasoquismo que los caracterizaba, pero su parte más instintiva se había conectado a la de Yuuri, y contener su propio sadismo no era algo que pudiese hacer en ese momento, menos cuando su amado parecía alzar el trasero hacia él en busca de más dolor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo tardó hasta que se sintió saciado. Sus manos dolían por tantos azotes y podía ver ese tono rojo que tanto le fascinaba, mientras Yuuri intentaba recuperar el aliento bajo su toque.

Acarició la caliente piel con cariño, apretando un poco para sentir esa suavidad exquisita. Su miembro estaba erecto y derramando líquido, por lo que después de echarse un poco más de lubricante volvió a arremeter dentro de Yuuri, penetrándolo de una estocada y sacándole otro gemido de placer.

La sensación era abrumadora, después de haberse desquitado ahora solo podía follarlo con todas las ganas que tenía contenidas, apretando su cintura para impulsarse con fuerza. La cama rechinaba por los bruscos movimientos que estaba haciendo y es que sentir a Yuuri envolviéndolo con esa calidez tan suya era tanto abrumadora como increíblemente placentera.

—Eres perfecto para mí —estuvo tanto tiempo frenándose para no decir esas cosas que ahora simplemente salían solas, porque cada vez que tenía a Yuuri en sus brazos sentía que estaba en el cielo—, siempre me recibes tan bien...

Vio cómo su amado apretaba las sábanas con fuerza, solo salían gemidos de su boca, su nombre se colaba entre ellos y se sintió afortunado, porque por un tiempo pensó que había perdido a su amado para siempre.

—Vitya.... T-te amo —respondió Yuuri, apretándolo nuevamente mientras se corría por tercera vez esa noche—. Dentro... córrete dentro.

Soltó una maldición en su idioma natal al escuchar eso. Yuuri era tan erótico que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de las cosas que decía y cómo lo provocaba con cada uno de sus gestos.

Sentía el calor recorriendo su cuerpo como espirales, su mente cada vez más difusa mientras lo penetraba sin piedad, tomándolo con fuerza de la cintura para impulsarse más profundo, y fue allí cuando terminó por correrse, aferrándose a su cuerpo para que no se escapara.

Se había corrido en lo más profundo que podía alcanzar y se había sentido tan endemoniadamente bien que por un momento se planteó el quedarse así toda la noche. Pero Yuuri comenzó a removerse un poco y tuvo que admitir que no era buena idea, por lo que salió lentamente de él solo para ver una imagen arrebatadora.

Justo después de sacar su miembro, pudo ver cómo una gota de su semen escapaba de allí y comenzaba a caer lentamente por sus muslos.

—¡No te muevas! —ordenó agitado, levantándose para buscar su celular y apuntar hacia el lugar—. Quédate muy quieto.

Abrió la cámara y apuntó hacia esa apetecible imagen. Con una mano separó sus nalgas y fotografió ese líquido blanquecino que él mismo había puesto en su amado y que ahora caía con sensualidad por sus suaves muslos.

—Vitya, quiero limpiarme —musitó Yuuri incómodo. Dejó el celular a un lado para ver cómo Yuuri escondía su rostro en una almohada, deslizó una mano por su espalda a modo de cariño.

—Yo me encargo, quédate así mientras traigo algo.

—Hay un paquete de toallas húmedas en el cajón del baño.

Fue y volvió lo más rápido posible, sacando una de inmediato para limpiar el camino de semen que ahora recorría sus piernas hasta su rodilla. Habían ensuciado las sábanas con sus corridas, pero a ninguno de los le importaba.

—Ya estás limpio, aunque creo que deberíamos ir a darnos una ducha, si eso se queda allí te sentirás mal. 

Sintió unos brazos envolver su cuello y pronto recibió un beso tan dulce que se dejó envolver por la caricia, abrazando a su amado y recostándose en la cama para seguir con una sesión de mimos que calentaban su corazón.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, dejando besitos en su rostro y provocando cosquillas en Yuuri. 

—Mucho —admitió el japonés, mirándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro—. Ya era hora de que lo hiciéramos.

—Estuviste tentándome todo este tiempo —pellizcó su cintura al decir eso, pero sin reclamarle del todo—, empiezo a pensar que el pervertido eres tú.

Yuuri se mordió el labio ante esa frase, mirándolo con esa expresión que ponía cuando quería hacerse el inocente.

—Yo solo quería acabar con la abstinencia...

Quería preguntarle más, porque era obvio que los dos querían llevar su vida sexual como la llevaban antes de que todo el caos comenzase, pero prefería que Yuuri fuese quien tocara el tema. 

—Supongo que ya se acabó —respondió, sintiéndose inusualmente nervioso. ¿Y si Yuuri no quería que fuese su Amo otra vez? Después de todo lo que había pasado al llevar esa parte de ellos a Rusia, tal vez la confianza de su amado en ese aspecto se había roto.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —cuestionó Yuuri, esta vez mirándolo directo a los ojos—. ¿Volverás a ser mi Amo, cierto?

Sintió una punzada en el corazón ante esa frase, porque de alguna forma que Yuuri fuese solo su sumiso se sentía poco, quería tomar mucho más de él, fundir su relación de tal manera que Yuuri le perteneciese por completo.

—¿Quieres que sea tu Amo otra vez? —preguntó, su voz saliendo más aterciopelada a propósito.

Yuuri se quedó mirándolo un momento, como sopesando algo en su mente mientras se mordía el labio. Sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, por un momento sintió que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo y es que un contrato de sumisión ahora se sentía vago entre los dos, podrían llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, lo único que hacía falta era que uno de los dos lo dijera en voz alta.

—Si tú quieres volver a tener el control de mí... —Yuuri tragó saliva, estaba nervioso—. Porque yo quiero entregarte todo.

Inhaló con fuerza al escuchar eso, porque sus pensamientos viajaron rápidamente a las imágenes mentales que tenía de Yuuri siendo sometido por él. Su polla pareció despertar otra vez, pero hizo caso omiso, la conversación era más importante.

—¿Quieres otro contrato? —sugirió, no sintiéndose del todo cómodo con la idea. Se estaba volviendo avaricioso, porque de verdad quería más, mucho más de Yuuri.

—¿Es necesario? Tal vez deberíamos hablarlo solamente... —Yuuri se mordió el labio otra vez, desviando la mirada—. Aunque si prefieres un contrato está bien.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a responder, tomando su rostro para que lo mirase. Se veía tan frágil en ese momento y supo que tenía que ser más claro y directo—. No es eso, pensé que tú querías otro contrato. Podemos hablar de lo que queremos ahora en adelante para nuestra vida sexual y dejarlo así, al menos por ahora. 

—Está bien —aceptó Yuuri, suspirando mientras sonreía aliviado—. Es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado solo quiero entregarme a ti sin pensar demasiado. 

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa insinuación implícita de Yuuri queriendo ser más que solo un sumiso, otorgándole todo de él. 

Pero acababan de empezar y supo que no podía solo impulsarse a ello. Lo mejor sería que volvieran a su ritmo anterior antes de tocar el tema de la entrega absoluta de su ser.

—Podemos volver a tener el mismo ritmo que teníamos antes y dejemos que las cosas fluyan ¿sí? Ya veremos qué pasa en el camino —sugirió.

—Entonces... ¿volverás a ser mi Amo? 

—Si quieres darme ese honor estaré encantado de someterte —respondió sugerente, apoyándose en un brazo mientras veía a Yuuri sonrojarse.

—Está bien. 

Ver sus mejillas sonrojadas lo hacía sentirse más enamorado que antes, como si eso fuese posible.

—¿Hay algo que quieras cambiar del trato que teníamos antes? —preguntó.

—Sí… —respondió Yuuri para su sorpresa—. Quiero hacer más cosas contigo... no sé si quiera seguir manteniendo los mismos límites que puse al principio de nuestro contrato.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó emocionado. 

—En realidad no se trata del contrato en sí, sino de lo que compartimos. Siempre logras que disfrute como nunca, incluso cuando me hiciste correrme solo tocándome aquí —tocó su pecho con una mano, viéndose evidentemente avergonzado. Recordó cuando lo había hecho correrse de esa forma, definitivamente debía volver a hacerlo—. El punto es que confío en ti, para lo que sea que quieras que hagamos.

—¿De verdad? —Sabía que sus ojos debían verse demasiado entusiasmados y es que una idea se cruzó en su cabeza cuando Yuuri dijo eso. Había tanto que aún quería hacer con él...

—De verdad —declaró Yuuri—. Ya te he entregado dos primeras veces y lo he disfrutado mucho.

—¿Cuáles serían? —preguntó sugerente, sintiendo el orgullo crecer en su pecho. Sabía que Yuuri difícilmente era una inocente paloma antes de conocerse y a pesar de lo posesivo que era aceptaba su pasado. Pero no podía evitar sentirse halagado al escuchar a su amado declarar eso.

—La primera fue la de correrme sin que me tocases directamente —Yuuri dudó antes de seguir, mirándolo de reojo—. Y lo de hacerlo sin condón.

Mierda, si iban a hablar de eso sería difícil controlar su erección.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, intentando controlar el tono orgulloso de su voz—. ¿No lo habías hecho antes así?

"¡Toma esa, Tadashi, Masumi y todos los idiotas sin nombre antes de mí!".

—No, nunca quise hacerlo... supongo que nunca se dio —se encogió de hombros—. Pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó, sintiendo esas ganas locas de volver a penetrarlo y fundirse en él.

—Me gustó —susurró Yuuri, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y logrando que sintiese calor por todo su cuerpo—. Me gustaría hacerlo así siempre... Si es que quieres.

Antes de poder exteriorizar su respuesta ya estaba arriba de él, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana y poniéndose entre sus piernas, su erección completamente erguida por las palabras de su novio.

—Me encantaría —murmuró, alineando su miembro contra Yuuri—. Y ya que estamos, deberíamos aprovechar la lubricación, ¿no te parece?

Sin esperar respuesta lo penetró de una estocada, arrancándole otro gemido a su amado Yuuri.

Volver a estar de esa forma con su amado se sentía como estar en casa.


	44. Los barrotes te hacen libre

Había sido un día sumamente estresante en la pastelería. No solo habían tenido mucho trabajo administrativo, Sala había sido un caos completo, cambiándose de una estación a otra sin previo aviso, preguntando cada minúsculo detalle y decisión que tomaba hasta que en un punto sentía su cabeza embotada de tantas dudas.

Aun así, había sido toda una experiencia estar cerca de dos genios de la cocina a la vez. En algún punto Víctor se acercó a ella y comenzaron a decorar un pastel de cinco pisos juntos, terminando una obra de arte en tiempo récord. Yuuri tuvo que contenerse de sacar su celular para grabar, además no tenía tiempo considerando que tuvo que sustituir a Víctor en ese lapsus.

No había sido tanto trabajo físico, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos y seguía pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente aún cuando ya había llegado al departamento de su amado.

—Te ves estresado. —Víctor habló a su espalda, tomando sus hombros para comenzar a masajear la tensa zona, Yuuri soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

—Todavía tengo que llenar la orden de pedido del próximo mes, y ni hablar del caos que se formó hoy en la bodega —resopló, dejando caer sus cosas en una silla cercana.

—Ya no necesitas pensar en esas cosas, ahora podrás relajarte. —Víctor lo volteó y sin pensarlo se apoyó en él.

—No puedo relajarme, siento que mi cabeza está a mil por hora.

—Tengo el remedio perfecto para eso. —El tono de voz de su amado llamó su atención, alzó la cabeza con un gesto de duda para toparse con una sensual sonrisa.

—¿En serio? —sonrió contento al ver ese gesto de Víctor, algo le decía que le esperaba una noche movida.

—Ve al baño a prepararte, cuando estés listo ven a buscarme a la sala, solo con ropa interior. —Víctor besó su mejilla, se veía especialmente entusiasmado por lo que se apresuró a seguir sus indicaciones—. Y tráeme tu collar.

Fue a la habitación casi brincando, tenía un muy buen presentimiento acerca de esa noche y una parte de él estaba ansiosa, porque al fin podría descargar esa parte de su ser que llevaba tanto tiempo frustrada.

Y no era para menos, en esos últimos días habían tenido numerosos encuentros sexuales que lo habían dejado más que satisfecho, pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, no cuando eran capaces de conectarse a un nivel superior cuando tomaban el rol de Amo y sumiso.

Una vez estuvo listo volvió a la sala sonriente con el collar en la mano. Víctor ya estaba sentado en el sofá, tecleado como loco en el computador y con un gesto de concentración que lo hacía ver más atractivo. Sin embargo, apenas lo miró pudo ver como su expresión se relajaba y una sonrisa suave se extendía por su rostro.

—Te veo impaciente —dijo Víctor poniéndose de pie.

—Lo estoy. —Sonrió, entregándole el collar con las manos extendidas y bajando un poco la cabeza—. Le traje mi collar.

Solo sentir como el ruso le ponía el collar con delicadeza, el cuero envolviendo su cuello como una segunda piel, un indicio claro de que lo que se venía era nada más que placer y entrega.

—Siempre te ves tan hermoso con el collar. —Sus miradas conectaron y solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro al tener a su amado tan cerca—. Me gustaría verte siempre usándolo. 

—A mí… también me gustaría usarlo siempre. Todo el tiempo —respondió sincero, sorprendiéndose de esa verdad.

Se miraron por unos segundos, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices. No dudó en seguir a Víctor a la habitación, a la espera de lo que se le ocurriría.

—Esta sesión no será corta, Yuuri, tardaremos un par de horas. —Víctor se detuvo y con solo ver dónde estaba situado se le escapó una sonrisa.

Esa bendita jaula de confinamiento lo estaba esperando y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la emoción mientras veía a Víctor agachándose junto a ella para abrirla por un costado, sacando un candado bastante grande con el cual la cerraría.

—Entra.

Fue el tono de la orden lo que provocó en él mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudo haberle dicho y de pronto ya tenía una pierna dentro de la jaula, metiéndose con cuidado para no chocar y quedando sentado y medio doblado dentro, mientras Víctor volvía a cerrarla.

El espacio era reducido, los barrotes entre medio tenían cadenas semi flexibles y le pareció que podría sacar un brazo por ahí si lo necesitaba, aunque si Víctor le ordenaba lo contrario podría olvidarse de ello. 

—Te voy a tener vigilado, yo debo seguir trabajando —explicó Víctor mientras terminaba de cerrar la jaula y se guardaba la llave del candado en el bolsillo—. No quiero que pienses en nada innecesario, solo en mí.

—Sí, Amo —aceptó manso, mirándolo con la esperanza de que comprendiese lo importante que era para él ese momento que le estaba otorgando.

—Nada de estrés laboral, tu solo relájate. —Víctor se sentó a su lado, metiendo su mano por los barrotes y acariciando su mejilla—. Tengo una cámara cercana, así que si me necesitas lo sabré.

Con un último gesto coqueto, Víctor se levantó, saliendo de la habitación para seguir trabajando y dejándolo solo en esa jaula.

Miró a su alrededor. El mundo parecía distinto desde allí, los barrotes y cadenas rodeándolo e impidiéndole moverse con tranquilidad. Cambió de posición sintiendo una corriente de excitación al tocar las frías cadenas con su muslo.

La última vez que estuvo en confinamiento había sido con Masumi, tantos años atrás… Pero ahora que volvía a estar entre los fríos barrotes, aprisionado y sin moverse no pudo evitar notar las diferencias.

No estaba en un subsuelo en una casa residencial en Detroit. La habitación en la que se encontraba era lo mismo que un hogar para él, un espacio donde siempre se había sentido seguro y feliz, aquel que solía compartir con Víctor y que no necesitaba esconder ni una sola parte de su ser.

Era tranquilizante y sin duda relajante poder darse cuenta de esas cosas. El tiempo había pasado y miles de cosas habían ocurrido en esa habitación que lo hacían tener pensamientos lujuriosos, solo pensar en todo eso lo llevó a recordar los momentos juntos y las cosas que le gustaría repetir o probar alguna vez.

Tanto tiempo anheló un amor que creyó no correspondido. Ahora podía verse a sí mismo y el saber que podían estar juntos, sin tapujos o máscaras, le entregaba una sensación de plenitud, que bien podía confundirse con la paz que representaba estar en esa jaula.

Porque no se trataba de aprisionarlo simplemente o de obligarlo a estar en un espacio reducido porque sí. La jaula era libertad, los barrotes que no le permitían moverse más allá de ellos representaban una parte de sí mismo que abrazaba, porque dentro de esa jaula él le pertenecía por completo a su Amo, su cuerpo y tiempo entregados a él en una sumisión que lo hubiese hecho ronronear si pudiera. 

No tenía que pensar ni hacer nada. Era entrega absoluta, confianza en que estaría a salvo pase lo que pase y saber que pertenecía a Víctor y era tan preciado para él que no había dudado en comprar una jaula para atesorarlo allí, donde pudiese dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y permitirse tener un tiempo para sí mismo.

Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos mientras sonreía ante la sensación de los barrotes tras su espalda. Víctor le había regalado el tiempo mismo con ese acto de confinarlo y era algo que agradecía profundamente, sobre todo después de los estresantes días que había tenido.

 

[…]

Definitivamente debían haber pasado horas, no estaba seguro porque había repasado tantas cosas en su mente que para ese entonces bien podrían haber transcurrido solo minutos.

Cambió de posición, sus piernas ya estaban un poco agarrotadas pero no era nada terrible, no era su primer confinamiento y definitivamente no mostraría debilidad ante su Amo, pero había una urgencia mucho más profunda que el suave dolor de su musculatura.

Era difícil no estar tan… susceptible a estímulos sí tenía una cruz de san Andrés justo al lado suyo. Repasó la madera con la mirada una y otra vez, deteniéndose en las argollas que lo aprisionarían y las ganas que sentía de verse atado por un material tan resistente.

Qué ganas de verse así de expuesto, no poder moverse mientras Víctor hacía lo que quería con su cuerpo, su Amo siempre sabía cómo equilibrar los estímulos de placer y dolor, y él solo quería sumergirse por completo en ello, ya estaba listo para dejarse llevar y entregarse.

El problema es que Víctor no estaba allí. Seguía en la sala de estar, lejos de su rango visual y probablemente trabajando, mientras él estaba en esa exquisita jaula llena de posibilidades.

Recordó lo que había hecho en la fiesta del bar. Un pensamiento travieso cruzó por su mente y es que tal vez había alguna forma de provocar a Víctor, aunque podría ganarse un castigo de por medio.

Miró directo a la cámara. La posibilidad de que lo estuviese viendo era alta, no le extrañaría que Víctor estuviese con una parte de la pantalla apuntándolo todo el tiempo, así que en algún momento se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y eso lo impulsó a seguir con su plan.

Sonrió a la cámara, pasando su lengua lentamente por los labios y mordiendo un costado de su propia carne. Con cuidado y velando de que sus movimientos no fuesen muy bruscos, deslizó la ropa interior de su cuerpo, bajándola por sus piernas y lanzándola fuera de la jaula una vez terminó. Ya estaba medio erecto, bastó con fantasear un rato con la cruz para sentirse excitado y dejó su mente volar mientras comenzaba a tocarse.

Tomó su erección, comenzando un sube y baja lento, siempre mirando a la cámara e imaginándose a Víctor tras él. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, chupando con los ojos cerrados para darle más énfasis y dirigiéndolos con teatralidad a su entrada, tanteando allí con ganas de más.

Víctor estaba tardándose demasiado y eso lo frustró. Quería sentirlo dentro, encontrar una forma de atraerlo hacia él, por lo que terminó por ceder al impulso de introducir uno de sus dedos en su interior, sintiendo de inmediato la diferencia con los dedos largos y expertos de su Amo. Soltó un gemido contenido ante el estímulo, acelerando los movimientos de su otra mano y mirando una vez más a la cámara, con la esperanza de que eso funcionara.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en la sala de estar, un objeto cayéndose y una maldición en ruso. Sonrió triunfante al escuchar los pasos acelerados hacia la habitación. 

Víctor abrió la puerta de golpe, sus ojos lujuriosos se posaron de inmediato en él y lejos de inhibirlo, terminaron por encenderlo más.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para tocarte? —Su Amo se agachó junto a él, mirándolo con el deseo plasmado en el rostro—. Te dije que este lugar es mío, no lo toques sin mi permiso.

Introdujo un dedo en su interior, haciendo énfasis en lo que decía y provocándole un gemido mucho más potente. Los dedos de Víctor envolviendo el suyo lograron encenderlo mucho más, a pesar del dolor que sintió por la intrusión.

—Quería estar listo para recibirlo —respondió, mordiéndose el labio en una búsqueda de hacerlo caer. 

—Pero en lugar de eso te ganaste un castigo. —La sonrisa de Víctor era tan amplia que algo en su interior se removió, temiendo la clase de castigos que su Amo le daba. El ruso retiró sus dedos de su interior, dejándole una sensación de vacío—. No vuelvas a tocar lo que es mío, Yuuri, esa parte está reservada solo para mí.

—Sí, Amo —respondió con el corazón acelerado. 

Le encantaba la posesividad de Víctor. La forma en que le sonreía coqueto justo antes de hacerlo perder el control y cómo la silueta de su cuerpo era divina al verlo rebuscar en ese bendito mueble de donde sacaba todos sus juguetes. A pesar de que Víctor le había dicho que podía revisarlo, nunca se había animado del todo y ahora no entendía por qué. 

El ruso volvió con un objeto, ocultándolo tras su espalda para darle ese dramatismo que tanto le gustaba. Se removió impaciente al verlo acercarse y ante eso Víctor no dudó en sonreír, agachándose a su lado para sacar al fin los objetos que tenía escondidos.

—Abre las piernas, esto te va a gustar… al menos al principio.

Obedeció de inmediato, pero bastó con ver los objetos que tenía Víctor en mano para preocuparse. 

—Oh no.

—¿Te acuerdas de esto? —Víctor sostuvo el plug vibrador con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro—. Esto será tu castigo.

—No volveré a hacerlo —replicó, sonando un poco desesperado. No hizo mella en Víctor, el cual se dedicó a ponerle más lubricante al plug—. Me quedaré quieto y seré muy obediente hasta que decida sacarme de la jaula.

—Debería hacerte pasar la noche aquí, pero seré benévolo contigo y solo te torturaré un rato. —Víctor metió su mano por los barrotes, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara—. Me voy a divertir con esto.

Sentir sus manos tocando su miembro mientras ponía el anillo lo hizo alzar un poco las caderas, impulsándose para ampliar el contacto mientras Víctor sonreía, haciendo caso omiso ante la invitación y dirigiéndose a su entrada. El plug estaba frío en contraste con su piel. Contuvo un quejido ante la sensación, sintió un poco de ardor ante la intrusión ya que Víctor no lo había preparado mucho, el castigo era bastante claro.

—Ya estás listo, como siempre te ves tan hermoso, Yuuri. —Víctor se puso de pie, mirándolo con la diversión marcada en su boca—. Resiste hasta que venga por ti, Lyubov, y prometo que te haré tocar el cielo.

—Por favor…

Víctor negó con la cabeza, sonriente, antes de comenzar a alejarse.

—La noche será larga, Yuuri, no empieces a rogar tan pronto.

Con un último guiño salió de la habitación, levantando la mano para que pudiese ver claramente cómo apretaba el control remoto que encendía el vibrador.

Soltó un fuerte gemido ante la sensación. Había intentado prepararse mentalmente para lo que se venía, pero el estímulo era tan exquisito y certero, sus paredes internas vibraban contra el roce del plug y su miembro estaba perfectamente sujeto, justo como deseaba.

Jadeante, cambió de posición, apoyando su espalda semidoblada contra los barrotes mientras miraba a la cámara suplicante. Sabía que no serviría de nada, no debió intentar tentar a su Amo, mucho menos haber cruzado la línea que en algún punto le impuso: no introducir nada en su interior sin su previa autorización.

La vibración era deliciosa, no pudo contener el impulso de tocarse, sentir la sensación y el sobrestímulo tomando su cuerpo, con el miedo adyacente de lo que significaría correrse sin el permiso de su Amo.

Soltó un gemido frustrado, dejando de masturbarse para llevar sus manos a la cara, intentando en vano distraerse. La vibración no paraba y sospechaba que Víctor lo tendría así el resto del confinamiento, completamente frustrado y caliente.

—Vitya… —gimió, intentando de alguna forma calmar ese fuego que había en su vientre. Sus piernas difícilmente podían estarse quietas, pero al estar confinado no podía moverse demasiado, solo soportar como podía ese vibrador que lo hacía colapsar desde su interior.

Se enfocó en la respiración. No sabía cuánto tiempo lo tendría Víctor allí y sospechaba que, aún sacándolo de su encierro, no lo dejaría correrse tan fácilmente por lo que debía controlarse lo mejor posible.

Siguió retorciéndose y gimiendo de vez en cuando. Víctor prendía y apagaba el aparato a su antojo sin importar cuántas veces rogaba a través de la cámara, gimiendo desesperado ante su impasible Amo.

_________________________________________

Víctor estaba lejos de sentirse impasible.

Le fascinaba tener por fin el control absoluto de Yuuri, su cuerpo estaba lleno de esa energía que implicaba dejar salir su lado más sádico, más si podía a ver a su Yuuri confinado desde la cámara conectada a su computador.

Aunque era tremendamente difícil trabajar así. Le costó horrores concentrarse en su trabajo y terminar las fichas técnicas de las recetas nuevas que debía llevarle a Sala, y es que solo debía desviar la mirada a la esquina de la pantalla para ver a Yuuri, a un click de agrandar la imagen por completo y mirarlo desnudo, viéndose afectado por el vibrador.

Cuando lo vio masturbándose casi se le cae el computador, no pensó que Yuuri trataría de tentarlo tan pronto y supo, en cuanto vio cómo introducía sus dedos en su interior, que no podía dejar las cosas así, tuvo que disciplinar a su sumiso.

Apagó el vibrador para dejarlo descansar un rato, agrandó la pantalla del video de Yuuri solo para verlo agotado, se veía jadeante y desesperado, vio cómo tocaba la punta del plug con sus manos y se reclamó a sí mismo no haber atado sus manos a los barrotes, impidiendo que se tocara.

Bueno, la noche recién estaba empezando.

Suspiró, mirando nuevamente las fichas que debía escribir, solo le faltaba una receta y podría ir a desquitar con Yuuri toda la excitación acumulada que ambos tenían, aunque debía admitir que resultaba muy agradable tener a Yuuri confinado en su habitación, su lado posesivo se sentía complacido de poder tomar su control y tenerlo enjaulado, aguardándolo solo para él.

Volvió a mirar a Yuuri, agrandando la pantalla casi de inmediato. Pensar que podrían estar así otra vez, perteneciéndose de la forma en que ellos lo hacían, siendo uno solo en ese manejo de control y dolor que compartían. Iba más allá de su necesidad de control, porque lo que realmente deseaba es que Yuuri aceptase ser uno solo con él.

Miró ese collar, viéndose tan hermoso en su cuello a pesar de que sabía que se merecía uno muchísimo mejor. No quería presionar el tema, sabía que no debía ser él el que mencionase el siguiente nivel al que podían llegar, pero si Yuuri le daba una sola posibilidad de pertenecerle por completo, haría lo que fuese por demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y lo mucho que lo iba a cuidar.

Qué ganas de que ese collar estuviese siempre en su cuello, aunque sinceramente prefería otorgarle un collar mucho más elegante y fino que solo cuero.

Se sacudió un poco el cabello, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorado. Al parecer no iba a ser capaz de terminar esa última receta, tendría que dejarlo para la mañana.

Encendió el vibrador, mientras apagaba las luces y se dirigía a la habitación. El fuerte gemido de Yuuri mezclado con una maldición logró sacarle una sonrisa, con solo entrar a su habitación y verlo así de expuesto, gimiendo con el aparato haciendo de las suyas en su interior mientras estaba en la jaula logró endurecerlo por completo.

—¿Te diviertes? 

—A-Amo… ¡Por favor! 

Negó divertido, acercándose a la jaula para ver más de cerca el caos en el que estaba convertido Yuuri. Se veía tan hermoso así, completamente suyo y desesperado por placer.

—¿Vas a volver a desobedecerme?

—N-no… No lo haré. —Yuuri tenía los ojos llorosos, se veía jadeante y su miembro estaba chorreando líquido preseminal, dando una imagen apetecible. Qué ganas de pasar la lengua por ahí.

—En ese caso te dejaré salir. —Se agachó junto a él, apretando nuevamente el aparato para apagarlo—. Pero vuelve a desobedecerme una sola vez y no te dejaré correrte el resto de la noche, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, Amo, no volveré a desobedecerlo —gimoteó Yuuri mientras abría la jaula para liberarlo.

—Siento un deja vu.

Terminó de abrir el candado, dejándolo a un lado para ayudar a su amado a salir de su confinamiento. Sus piernas estaban un tanto temblorosas, aunque no sabía si era porque estuvo mucho tiempo en la misma posición o porque tenía un plug vibrador en el trasero. 

Lo tiró de una mano, apretándolo contra su cuerpo desde la cintura y juntando sus labios al fin, compartieron un beso con hambre, lleno de deseo y necesidad, habían dejado la ternura para otro momento.

Aprovechó el beso para acariciar todo su cuerpo. Deslizando sus manos por su espalda, podía notar que ya estaba adelgazando y contuvo el puchero porque le gustaba cómo se veía, al menos aún tenía exceso de carne en la cintura y no dudó en apretar allí, sacándole un gemido a Yuuri que se perdió en el beso que compartieron.

—Te voy a atar ahora, puedes correrte una sola vez estando así. —Soltó el beso, sin dejar de amasar esas nalgas que lo enloquecían—. Necesito salirme de control un momento.

—Gracias, Amo —respondió Yuuri bajito.

Lo guió hasta la cruz, quedando de frente a él para comenzar a aprisionarlo con las argollas, de tal forma que quedó de brazos y piernas extendidos, completamente expuesto y sensible a su tacto.

Se miraron una última vez, acarició la mejilla de su amado antes de besarlo con devoción, porque realmente sentía que era un privilegio poder hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo, estaba entusiasmado como nunca y no pudo evitar volver a deslizar sus manos por su cuerpo, esta vez deteniéndose en su erección.

Yuuri soltó un gemido ante el tacto que terminó por provocarlo más. Sonriente como estaba, se dirigió al mueble donde tenía todos sus juguetes y sacó todo lo que utilizaría esa noche. Dejó algunas cosas en la cama y se llevó solo el látigo más suave que tenía.

—¿Listo? —preguntó, aunque la expresión fascinada de Yuuri al ver lo que portaba era un indicativo más que claro.

—Sí, por favor —respondió el japonés y con eso marcó su sentencia.

Movió la muñeca, curvándola para dejar un certero golpe en el torso de su amado. El sonido del latigazo mezclado con el chillido de dolor lo hizo sentir en la gloria y una vez empezó, no pudo parar.

No eran golpes fuertes, porque sabía que necesitaría muchos latigazos para calmar su sadismo sexual, tenía que ser especialmente cuidadoso ese día porque su excitación radicaba en el control que tenía sobre Yuuri y en los chillidos de dolor que le provocaba con cada golpe certero. Sabía que en cuanto viera las lágrimas de su amado su erección sería demasiado dolorosa de cargar.

—¡Víctor! —era una mezcla de gemido y grito de dolor, pero era suficiente para tenerlo jadeante de poder, la mirada de Yuuri estaba cargada de emociones difíciles de descifrar, pero había una que dominaba sobre las otras y Víctor la conocía bien, era lo que lo estaba dominando en ese momento.

Amor.

Tuvo que seguir. Seguir hasta que dolía su propia muñeca al mover el látigo, seguir hasta que los gemidos de Yuuri inundaban su mente como un aluvión, envolviendo y derramando todo, creando esa hermosa atmósfera donde solo existían ellos dos y, el cuero del látigo, no era más que un vago conector que al tocarlos a ambos permitía hacerlos vibrar de excitación.

Las lágrimas de su amado aparecieron y una vez las vio derramarse por sus mejillas paró, ese era el límite que Yuuri podía soportar.

Dejó el látigo en el suelo, acercándose para besarlo y secar los rastros húmedos en sus suaves mejillas, adoraba la forma en que Yuuri se complementaba con él y no era necesario decir nada más, tenía que hacer que su amado se corriera sino quería que se volviera una experiencia desagradable.

—Quiero entrar en ti —susurró contra su oído, tocando su cuerpo con delicadeza y deslizando sus manos hasta la erección de su amado, el cual gimió al sentir su tacto—. ¿Me vas a recibir tan bien como siempre mi amor?

Tanteó su entrada con la otra mano, mientras seguía masturbándolo con firmeza. Los gemidos de Yuuri llegaban justo a su oído por la posición en que estaba y tuvo que contener el impulso de liberar su erección y penetrarlo de golpe, porque sabía que le haría daño si lo hacía.

—Amo... —Estaba cerca, su tono de voz era jadeante y desesperado, podía notarlo en sus hermosos ojos cafés—. Quiero correrme… por favor.

—Hazlo —ordenó.

Segundos después Yuuri obedeció su mandato como siempre lo hacía, completamente disciplinado y sumiso. Contuvo el orgasmo de su amado con una mano, evitando que su semen saltara a cualquier parte y ensuciase su ropa, además de asegurarse de recibir una buena porción de lubricante natural.

Sin más preámbulos, llevó sus dedos llenos de semen a su entrada, comenzando a tantear y presionar ante un agitado Yuuri, el cual lo miraba desesperado, recibiendo sus dedos con gemidos y movimientos en sus manos que ya debían doler.

—Suficiente, necesito follarte. —Sacó sus dedos de su interior, recibiendo un gemido de inconformidad de Yuuri que le provocó una sonrisa—. No te pongas impaciente, te acabas de correr.

—Yo quiero sentirlo dentro, Amo… —Se estaba agachando para soltarlo cuando el tono necesitado de Yuuri lo paralizó—. Por favor, aunque sea un momento… lo necesito dentro.

Le encantaba que le suplicara así. Era su fetiche favorito, verlo colapsado de placer y necesidad, anhelando por él y suplicando por un poco de su piedad. Yuuri era perfecto para complacerlo.

Soltó los ganchos de sus piernas y, posicionándose en medio de éstas, lo tomó por las nalgas, logrando que Yuuri lo envolviese con sus piernas y le facilitase el camino para penetrarlo.

Como siempre, Yuuri lo recibía tan bien que los gemidos que los acompañaron comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. Su interior era caliente y agradable, quería introducirse allí una y otra vez y no dudó en cumplir su deseo, sujetándolo bien de la cintura para que no se cayese. 

El sonido de la madera se escuchaba fuerte y a pesar de que los gemidos de Yuuri en su oído indicaban lo mucho que le gustaba, podía ver su rostro incómodo y cómo hacía muecas de dolor, probablemente por el choque contra la madera de la cruz.

Se deslizó fuera de él a pesar del sonido de protesta que hizo su amado, tuvo que dejar una palmada en su muslo para recordarle que no había lugar para quejas, en ese momento su cuerpo le pertenecía y él decía qué quería hacer.

Terminó de desatarlo de los brazos y, tomándolo de la muñeca, lo guió hasta la cama, dejándolo caer sobre ésta.

—Tengo ganas de jugar un rato más contigo, ¿aún tienes energía para más?

—Siempre tengo energía para servirle, Amo —respondió Yuuri complaciente, se veía aún agitado pero dispuesto a seguir.

—Recuéstate y abre las piernas, necesito amarrarte un poco —ordenó, tomando una corbata que había dejado sobre la cama. Tenía muchas cuerdas, pero ese día tenía ganas de amarrarlo con algo suave, Yuuri ya tendría suficiente con la dosis de dolor que se le venía encima—. Pásame tus manos. 

Después de amarrarlo con firmeza, volvió a dirigir su atención al resto de juguetes que tenía cerca de él. Tomó un preservativo y ante la atenta mirada de Yuuri, comenzó a deslizarlo por el enorme dildo que tenía en sus manos.

—Em… ¿Amo? —el tono dubitativo de Yuuri llamó su atención, el cual miraba el dildo preocupado—. ¿Eso va a entrar en mí?

—Por supuesto que sí, Yuuri, quiero que lo recibas por completo. —Sonrió perverso al ver cómo el japonés se mordía el labio y es que no era pequeño, tal vez el dildo no era más largo que su propio miembro, pero era el grosor lo preocupante, algo que había hecho a propósito.

—No creo que quepa —respondió Yuuri, aún preocupado.

—¿No confías en tu Amo? —Dirigió una mirada más cortante hacia él y eso fue suficiente para que las reticencias de Yuuri cedieran.

Después de eso no hubo más objeciones, agregó una cantidad generosa de lubricante al dildo y comenzó a esparcirlo lentamente, sintiendo la mirada de Yuuri siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas una vez estuvo listo, tanteando su entrada con los dedos llenos de lubricante y provocando un gemido de satisfacción en su amado una vez deslizó tres dedos, logrando que se recostara por completo en la cama y se dejara hacer. Cuando sus dedos entraban y salían con facilidad, deslizó un cuarto para expandir más el espacio, sabía que cabía y si Yuuri era capaz de recibirlo con placer, entonces podría seguir con lo que tenía planeado para el resto de la noche.

Los gemidos de Yuuri estaban comenzando a desesperarlo, para variar eran un pase directo a su entrepierna y era difícil contenerse al verlo tan dispuesto y abierto a él, los ojos vidriosos por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de él.

Tragó saliva, soltando aire en la búsqueda de calmar un poco su propia calentura. Tomó el dildo extragrande e, inclinándose para estar a la altura de Yuuri, comenzó a presionar su entrada con el objeto, sintiendo cómo cedía bajo su mano mientras podía ver en primera plana las expresiones de su amado. 

Ese primer plano era uno de los mejores que había visto, la forma en que las expresiones de Yuuri cambiaban a medida que el dildo entraba por su cuerpo, cómo intentaba contener sus gemidos llevando sus manos atadas a su boca y su espalda se arqueaba ante cada centímetro que lo atravesaba.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, moye sokrovishche. —Comenzó a decir, besando sus labios para calmar su incomodidad al recibir un objeto tan grande en su interior—. Solo aguanta un poco más y ya entrará todo.

—Es… mucho —respondió Yuuri agitado, parecía que hasta le costaba responder—. Vitya, por favor…

—Eres perfecto, siempre superas todas mis expectativas. Si soportas esto te dejaré correrte mi amor, solo aguanta un poco más. —Siguió empujando, lentamente para no hacerle daño y dejando besos en sus labios en un intento de consolarlo—. Eres tan hermoso, Yuuri… déjame disfrutarte más esta noche.

Sintió la piel de Yuuri contra su palma y supo que ya había introducido todo, por lo que llevó de inmediato una de sus manos hasta su erección para comenzar a sobrestimularlo, moviendo sus manos en un ritmo constante mientras su amado se deshacía en gemidos bajo su cuerpo, soltando su nombre y una serie de suplicas en japonés que lo hacían desesperarse por las ganas de meterse en su interior.

“Paciencia, Víctor, primero debes prepararlo”.

Comenzó un camino de besos, sin dejar de masturbarlo mientras su mano libre tomaba la base del dildo para comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo. El estímulo era demasiado para Yuuri y su espalda se arqueó desesperada al llevar sus labios a uno de sus pezones, haciéndolo colapsar en gemidos cada vez más agudos.

—Veo que te gusta de este tamaño —dijo, mirándolo desde donde estaba. Yuuri se había visto reticente al principio, pero ahora bien que gemía teniendo ese dildo en su interior, de alguna forma se molestó—. Estás gimiendo como nunca.

—N-no… No…

—¿No? —preguntó, dejando una sensual lamida en sus erectos botones mientras Yuuri soltaba otra maldición, no había dejado de mover sus manos—. No parece que no te gusta.

—No… lo quiero a usted, Amo… Lo prefiero a usted. —Era claro que hablar era una dificultad para Yuuri, pero aun así logró decir esas palabras, logrando llenar su pecho de un sentimiento de emoción.

Quería convertir a su amado en un caos, hacerlo pedazos con sus manos y marcar su cuerpo de tal forma que Yuuri solo pensase en él y en nadie más, sus manos estaban aceleradas sobre su cuerpo y supo que no podía aguantar mucho más tiempo sin introducirse en su interior.

Sacó el dildo, dejándolo a un lado mientras le daba a Yuuri un momento para respirar, aunque no iba a ser necesario porque de inmediato tomó otro dildo, mucho más pequeño que el anterior y lo bañó en lubricante para insertarlo en el interior de Yuuri, provocando un jadeo ahogado en su amado.

—Respira hondo mi amor, prometo que iré lento. —Esparció una buena cantidad de lubricante en su propio miembro y se posicionó entre las piernas de su amado, viendo como Yuuri lo observaba asustado—. Solo respira.

Apenas posó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del japonés, notó cómo se tensaba por completo, para luego volver a relajarse. Yuuri se veía preocupado y eso le extrañó, por lo que comenzó a acariciar la base del dildo, deslizando sus dedos entremedio para expandir más la zona y de esa forma entrar sin hacerle daño.

Apenas una de sus falanges entró, Yuuri soltó un gemido. No dejaba de mirar sus reacciones porque serían un indicativo si debía parar, por alguna razón su amado estaba nervioso y eso lo hizo volverse más cuidadoso.

Siguió introduciendo dedos, sintiendo sus estrechas paredes envolviéndolos mientras el dildo yacía entremedio. Nunca había hecho doble penetración con Yuuri y ahora que volvía a ser su sumiso, pretendía hacer todo lo que había dejado de lado, quería probar miles de cosas con su amado y esa era una de ellas.

—Te ves hermoso. —Siguió elogiándolo. Yuuri se cohibía cuando le decía esas cosas, pero se daba cuenta de que al tener sexo y recibir esas frases lograba relajarlo, como si con eso estuviese desviando su atención de sus inseguridades—. Te amo, me encantas.

Y así, sin dejar de recordarle todo lo que sentía y pensaba de él, sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó con su propio miembro, presionando lentamente a un costado del dildo y comenzando a introducirse en su interior, cuidándose de no hacer movimientos bruscos mientras sentía sus estrechas paredes apretar con más fuerza que nunca.

En algún punto soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en su pecho, era tremendamente difícil contener el impulso de entrar de golpe en él y es que la estrechez contra su miembro era mucho mayor, sentía el dildo de goma rozándolo mientras Yuuri no hacía más que gemir, llegando al punto de detener su torso con sus manos atadas.

—Ágape… —frenó asustado, viendo los ojos de Yuuri llenos de lágrimas contenidas—. Espera un momento… Ágape.

—Yuuri. —Su voz sonó alarmada, pero al ver el movimiento de Yuuri y la súplica para que no se moviese, supo que debía quedarse estático—. ¿Quieres que me salga?

—No —rechazó Yuuri, se notaba que le dolía, su pecho y mejillas estaban rojos y su respiración agitada, pero podía notar que estaba determinado a seguir—. Solo dame un momento por favor… necesito acostumbrarme.

—Lo siento, Lyubov, pensé que no te dolería. —Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, teniendo cuidado de no moverse a pesar de la incómoda posición en la que quedó—. Es que te veías tan lindo hoy en tu jaula… quiero hacer miles de cosas contigo y no me controlé.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro hondo y pausado, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras relajaba su cuerpo, sus labios se veían apetecibles desde donde estaba.

—Ya está —susurró el japonés, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos—. Ya puedes moverte, solo necesitaba acostumbrarme, es primera vez que recibo doble penetración.

—¿En serio? —preguntó emocionado, moviéndose bruscamente en su interior al escuchar eso y provocando un quejido de Yuuri.

—Por favor, Vitya…

Sonriendo como un bobo, comenzó a moverse, presionando con ganas al escuchar esa confesión de su amado. Había algo en ese acto que lo hizo desesperarse, tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura para controlar sus penetraciones, cuidándose de no llamarlo mientras Yuuri gemía con cada vez más ganas, una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos mientras el sonido húmedo de sus embestidas retumbaba con ecos en la habitación.

Se sentía tan bien… como si estuviese llenando a su amado por completo, haciéndose adicto a su piel y a sus gemidos incoherentes, quería empujar dentro de Yuuri hasta fundirse en uno solo, follarlo de tal forma que le costase caminar al día siguiente sin pensar en él.

El dildo chocaba contra su miembro, recordándole su presencia todo el tiempo mientras embestía con cada vez más fuerza en el interior de su sumiso. Hubo un punto donde temía no poder controlarse y en un impulso, salió de su interior para sacar ese objeto y mandarlo a volar a cualquier parte.

Tomó a Yuuri de la cintura, volteándolo con fuerza para volver a penetrarlo y al ver que el japonés se posicionaba de inmediato, alzando el culo hacia él se introdujo en su interior en el acto, soltando un jadeo al sentir su calidez rodeándolo de forma absoluta.

De ahí no supo cómo parar. Quería más de Yuuri, no era suficiente embestirlo una y otra vez, aumentó la fuerza y velocidad de sus penetraciones mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, dejando ocasionales nalgadas y rasguños que sabía dejarían marca, sobre todo por la forma en que gemía Yuuri ante tantos estímulos.

Eran un caos pasional, estar tanto tiempo controlando esa parte de su ser al igual que Yuuri había sido demasiado para ellos, necesitaban reconectar por completo y vaya que lo habían logrado, porque el éxtasis que sentía al estar en su interior, follándolo con ganas era exquisito y no controló las ganas de tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza, haciendo que arquease su espalda de una forma en que mostraba todas sus curvas, su interior se sentía distinto así y resultó más excitante aún.

—Amo, necesito… —Apenas podía conjugar una oración y escucharlo así terminó por llevarlo al colapso, apiadándose de una vez por todas de su sumiso.

—Hazlo —ordenó sintiendo como su propio orgasmo se acercaba en torrentes precipitados—. Córrete para mí.

Empujó con fuerza contra ese punto donde Yuuri siempre se retorcía de placer y el resultado fue tener a su amado colapsando bajo su toque, llevándolo junto a él en un orgasmo tan ansiado que en algún punto cayó sobre el japonés, corriéndose aún en su interior mientras su mente se tambaleaba entre el vacío y Yuuri.

Se quedaron un tiempo así, intentando recuperar el aire mientras estiraba las manos para liberar a su amado del amarre de sus muñecas, frotando con cariño el lugar donde la corbata lo había apretado.

No quería salir de su interior. Se sentía tan cómodo y a gusto que estrechó el abrazo, acariciando la nuca de su amado con su nariz y escuchándolo soltar ruiditos de satisfacción.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó, a pesar de lo evidente que podía resultar un orgasmo, siempre prefería ser directo.

Yuuri respondió con un ruido de aprobación, el hecho de que no utilizara palabras le indicó que estaba por quedarse dormido.

—No te duermas aún, déjame limpiarte primero. 

Salió de su interior, levantándose con dificultad mientras Yuuri seguía tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrados, la expresión pacífica en su rostro le sacó una sonrisa dulce.

Recogió todo lo que había sobre la cama, dejándolo en una silla cercana para luego ir por las toallas húmedas que tenía cerca. Limpió los rastros de sus orgasmos, ya por la mañana tendrían que hacer una limpieza más exhaustiva pero al ver a su cerdito tan agotado prefirió acostarse, sacando las mantas con cierta dificultad de debajo de su cuerpo para luego taparlos a los dos, aprisionando a Yuuri en un apretado abrazo.

—¿Estás vivo? —preguntó, dejando un beso en su frente y logrando que Yuuri abriese los ojos—. ¿Yuuri?

—Tengo mucho sueño —murmuró el japonés, frotándose los ojos con una mano—. ¿Podemos dormir ahora?

—Por supuesto, estuviste increíble hoy. —Lo felicitó, ganándose una sonrisa sincera de su amado—. Ahora debo quitarte el collar y podrás dormir.

Acercó una mano al cuello de su amado para retirar el collar de sumisión cuando de pronto Yuuri se alejó un poco, mirándolo con una expresión difícil de descifrar.

—¿Es… es necesario? ¿no puedo dormir con él? —preguntó Yuuri, y en el momento que lo hizo notó como las mejillas de su amado enrojecían—. Quiero decir… no es necesario sacarlo de inmediato… a no ser que no quiera.

—Si quieres que te deje tu collar está bien, de hecho me hace muy feliz. —El solo ver la forma en que Yuuri quería aferrarse a ese objeto logró llenar su corazón de esperanza—. Me encanta cómo te queda, ya te dije que desearía verte usándolo siempre.

—Es solo que… me siento seguro con él. —Yuuri ya no lo miraba, podía notar que se sentía avergonzado por lo que apretó el abrazo, intentando infundirle un poco de valor—. Siento que te pertenezco cuando lo utilizo.

—Amo verte usándolo —declaró, sujetando sus mejillas para que lo mirase. Había algo de vulnerabilidad en su mirada que lo impulsó a besar sus labios, aunque sea de forma casta—. ¿Te gustaría usarlo más seguido? Podríamos probar… cada vez que estemos en casa te lo pondré.

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron de una sorpresa alegre, parecía emocionado con la idea y al verlo asentir entusiasmado una sonrisa de pura alegría escapó de su boca. 

—¿Solo en tu departamento?

—No veo por qué no puede ser en el tuyo también, al fin y al cabo mi hermano ya sabe que somos… ya sabes.

—¿Un sádico y un masoquista que se aman? —Yuuri estaba inusualmente comunicativo, se veía la alegría en su mirada a pesar de lo agotado que estaba.

—Exacto, un Amo y un sumiso que son devotos uno del otro —susurró contra sus labios, dejando otro beso cargado de amor—. ¿Te parece nuestro trato?

—Sí. —Yuuri se acurrucó contra sus brazos, provocándole otra oleada de sentimientos que solo podía traducir como amor—. Ahora quiero dormir.

—Descansa, Lyubov, mañana podemos seguir hablando.

—Buenas noches, Vitya.

Suspiró, dejando un beso en su frente y sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. La idea de pertenecerse el uno al otro era tan reconfortante que sentía su alma en constante paz.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri.


	45. Las despedidas no son para llorar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He aquí el capítulo 43 de Endúlzame <3 Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por seguir leyendome aunque sea en otra plataforma.~   
> Este capítulo es el último capítulo de este arco de transición, el siguiente capítulo comienza el último arco de Endúlzame ;)

Se sentía tan incómodo y excitado a la vez, que su jornada laboral había sido fluctuante.

Yuuri podía sentir las cuerdas tocando directamente su piel. Los nudos envolviéndolo bajo el uniforme y estaba extrañamente sensible a la soga que de vez en cuando rozaba uno de sus pezones y aprisionaba con más fuerza el pequeño vibrador apagado que tenía allí, puesto a propósito por su Amo para encenderlo cuando lo desease.

Carraspeó intentando concentrarse, en ese momento estaba en la estación de armado de pasteles con Sala, la cual estaba enseñándole a decorar “a la antigua” utilizando muchas mangas pasteleras con rellenos de crema y decorando lentamente, creando hermosas florituras en la torta de novios. Era muy difícil y por lo tanto necesario concentrarse, ya que cometer un error al momento de decorar podía arruinar todo un pastel.

—Cuando termines con eso, te enseñaré otra técnica que conozco. —Sala se encontraba al otro lado del pastel, con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración—. Aprendes rápido, eso es bueno.

—Gracias. —Aceptó el halago sintiéndose sonrojar, a veces aún se sentía un tanto aturdido por estar hablando con uno de sus ídolos—. La verdad es que esta técnica nunca me la habían enseñado.

—Las escuelas de cocina ahora enseñan cosas distintas, por un lado es bueno porque el arte va avanzando, pero siempre he pensado que hay técnicas que no deben perderse, porque son una historia por sí misma. —Sala lo miró sonriente y no dudó en corresponderle, en parte pensaba lo mismo de su propia cultura, quería preservar la repostería clásica de Japón—. Cuando vaya más al sur, buscaré un lugar donde me enseñen a hacer Wagashi.

—Conozco un lugar en donde enseñan a hacer Wagashi, si quieres puedo hacerte el contacto —sugirió, dejando la manga en la mesa y sacudiendo un poco los dedos, los sentía doloridos y pegoteados de azúcar—. Es el mismo lugar donde yo aprendí antes de irme a Detroit a estudiar.

—¿En serio? —La italiana se acercó más a él, tomándolo de las manos con ojos ilusionados—. ¿De verdad puedes hacerme el contacto? No te ofendas, pero los japoneses no quieren enseñarle a los extranjeros, menos a las mujeres, ha sido un lío encontrar lugares donde me enseñen.

—Por supuesto, no es ningún problema. Es una pequeña escuela de cocina, muy informal pero enseñan la repostería clásica japonesa, queda en Hasetsu, el lugar donde crecí.

—¿Fue ahí donde te enamoraste de la cocina? —preguntó Sala, soltando su agarre para volver a tomar la manga pastelera.

—Tal vez… no sé si fue ahí o en la cocina del onsen de mis padres. Tal vez solo fue estar en Hasetsu —respondió pensativo.

Siguieron decorando, conversando y compartiendo secretos. Por el resto de la hora olvidaba a ratos que estaba amarrado, sin embargo, si hacía algún movimiento diferente las sentía rozar contra su cuerpo, sacándole una suave sonrisa ante la agradable sensación de pertenecer a Víctor sin importar lo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando terminaron de decorar, comenzó a limpiar el mesón mientras Sala se iba a la estación de Phichit. La italiana era muy agradable y se llevaba bien con todos, pero había hecho una conexión especial con su mejor amigo por lo que solía estar con él, incluso habían salido un par de veces de fiesta según lo que Phichit le había contado.

Limpió los alrededores y siguió el esquema que tenía organizado para ese día, tenía mucho papeleo por delante por lo que probablemente tendría que quedarse hasta más tarde con Víctor para ponerse al día.

Y hablando del susodicho…

—¡Yuuri! —Unos brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza, arrancándole un quejido al sentir las cuerdas con más fuerza contra su cuerpo—. No me has prestado atención en todo el día.

—Estamos trabajando, Vitya, no puedo estar siempre pendiente de ti. —Se giró en el abrazo para quedar frente a su amado, el cual se encontraba haciéndole adorables pucheros—. ¿Has planeado algo para esta noche?

—He planeado muchas cosas contigo. —Víctor le guiñó el ojo coqueto, inclinándose para acariciar su mejilla con su nariz—. Para empezar, quiero divertirme mucho con lo que tienes bajo la ropa.

—No me refería a eso —respondió repentinamente nervioso. Miró a ambos costados, pero al menos no había nadie cerca—. Te hablaba de Yurio, se supone que hoy es su fiesta de despedida.

—Oh.

—Lo olvidaste.

—No… —Víctor desvió la mirada, fingiendo que silbaba. Era más que claro que lo había olvidado.

—En serio, ¿qué clase de hermano eres tú? —bufó indignado—. Se irá este fin de semana, recuerda que iremos a dejarlo junto a Ota-kun. Teníamos que preparar algo hoy porque será su último día de trabajo.

—No entiendo por qué no trabajará lo que le queda de tiempo aquí, aún hay mucho que hacer en la pastelería. —Comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina, era mejor organizarse desde allí ya que no había tanto ruido.

—Tiene planes —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Hará turismo los últimos días y descansará un poco. Además, se quedará en el departamento de Ota-kun.

Entró en la oficina seguido de Víctor, al voltearse vio su expresión preocupada.

—¿Lo dejarás ir a quedarse con Otabek el resto de los días? ¿se te olvida que mi hermano es menor de edad?

—¿Crees que yo puedo impedirle algo a ese niño? Es imposible —suspiró, apoyándose en el escritorio—. Además, es mucho más maduro que los adolescentes de su edad y vino a Japón solo y sin supervisión. Sé que estará bien, sabe lo que hace.

—Yuuri…

—Si te molesta eres libre de decírselo, solo hazlo bajo tu propio riesgo que yo aún pretendo vivir —respondió, levantando las manos en un gesto de conciliación.

—No iba a decirte eso —Víctor se acercó sonriente, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cintura—, solo quería decirte que te ves atractivo hoy.

Un sonrojo rápido cruzó su rostro, sobre todo al ver la forma en que su Amo lo estaba mirando. A veces Víctor salía con esas frases de la nada y aún no se acostumbraba a asimilarlas bien o saber qué responder.

—No seas tonto, no estamos hablando de eso. —Desvió el tema, cruzándose de brazos un tanto avergonzado—. Siempre dices esas cosas.

—Porque son verdad. —Víctor volvió a abrazarlo, ese día estaba particularmente cariñoso—. Me encanta como te ves hoy, siempre eres tan lindo…

De pronto el vibrador se encendió y con ello un gemido escapó de su boca. Suerte que estaba en brazos de Víctor, porque al menos así podía sostenerse en ellos.

Los vibradores se sentían especialmente fuertes contra su sensible piel, tal vez notar las cuerdas contra su cuerpo lograban encenderlo todavía más y era difícil soportarlo aún bajo el uniforme, menos al estar atrapado en una abrazo de su amado, el cual había deslizado sus manos bajo la ropa, sintiendo la piel de su espalda directamente y tanteando las cuerdas que lo cruzaban.

—Me he portado bien —replicó, pero su voz sonó como un quejido y tuvo que respirar hondo en un intento de calmarse, aunque desde hacía un rato ya tenía una erección.

—Lo sé, pero eres mío para castigarte cuando yo quiera —respondió Víctor sonriente, apartándose de su abrazo—. Además, sé que debes quedarte en la oficina ahora, nadie te verá más que yo.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo la garganta mucho más seca debido a los estímulos que le generaban los vibradores. Víctor estaba especialmente caliente los últimos días, desde que había mencionado que quería utilizar el collar el mayor tiempo posible.

Los dos sabían lo que eso significaba realmente, pero ninguno se atrevía a mencionarlo aún y Yuuri estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

—Resiste un poco más y lo apagaré. —Víctor dejó un beso en su frente y se dirigió a la puerta—. Recuerda que hoy debemos quedarnos hasta un poco más tarde, se un buen chico y te recompensaré.

Asintió, porque hablar era difícil y no quería ponerse en evidencia en el trabajo. Sabía que Víctor lo premiaría si era capaz de controlarse así que, con ese pensamiento en mente, se enfocó en todo el papeleo que tenía por delante.

____________________________

Fue difícil sobrevivir las horas que siguieron. Víctor apagaba y prendía los vibradores cada vez que le daba la gana y ya sentía el área demasiado sensible. Estaba muy consciente de las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo y cómo los nudos rozaban ciertas zonas, el calor en su piel debía ser notorio a pesar de que llevaba el resto de la tarde sentado.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para parecer normal cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Sala entró ya con la ropa cambiada. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había llegado el fin de su jornada, a pesar de que a él aún le quedaba al menos una hora más de trabajo.

—Yuuri, venía a despedirme. —La italiana se sentó frente a él—. Mañana tengo día libre y pasado me iré a Kioto para seguir con mi viaje.

—Oh… pensé que le quedaba más tiempo —respondió.

—Debo seguir, aún me queda mucho por aprender y no tengo tanto tiempo, debo volver a Italia a seguir con los hoteles, pronto mi familia abrirá otro.

—Entiendo… bueno, durante la tarde llamé al sitio del que le hablé en Hasetsu, no tienen ningún problema en recibirla como aprendiz así que puedo dejarle el dato. —Buscó el papel que había dejado cerca cuando sintió la mano de Sala tomando la propia, la italiana se veía feliz.

—Yuuri, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un ángel?

Se sonrojó un poco ante esa pregunta, logró tartamudear un “gracias” ante la risueña mirada de Sala, la cual se veía encantada por su reacción.

Le entregó el número y la dirección donde debía dirigirse al llegar a Hasetsu, en ese momento llegó Víctor a buscarlo, él también se había cambiado de ropa, al fin y al cabo no necesitaban estar con uniforme cuando solo estaban haciendo papeleo.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Víctor al ver a la italiana allí—. Venía a invitarte a una fiesta de despedida.

—¿Fiesta? —los ojos de Sala destellaron de emoción.

—Sí, Phichit organizó una fiesta de despedida para ti y Yurio, es el último día de ambos —respondió Víctor con esa sonrisa deslumbrante que solo él podía tener—. Será en dos horas en el departamento de Yuuri.

Soltó un suspiro, no le extrañaba que Phichit hubiese organizado la fiesta en su departamento sin consultarle, al menos su amigo tenía llaves así podría preparar todo antes.

—Nos vemos allá entonces —aceptó Sala sonriente. Se volteó a encarar a Yuuri, sacando un papel de su bolso—. Quería entregarte esto, es mi número de contacto por si alguna vez necesitas algo.

—Muchas gracias. —Tomó la tarjeta con ambas manos inclinándose ligeramente para agradecer—. Ha sido un placer poder trabajar con usted.

—No necesitas ser tan formal. Nos veremos en tu departamento más tarde, llamaré a Phichit para llegar con él.

—Hasta luego. —Se despidió, viendo a la italiana alejarse de la oficina y dejarlos solos.

Se miraron, y supo lo que Víctor iba a hacer solo con ver esa sonrisa maliciosa, por lo que pudo preparar su mente para la vibración que afectó su cuerpo.

—Me encanta verte desesperado porque te toque. —Víctor se acercó con pasos que se le antojaron sensuales, parecía estar cazándolo y estaba a punto de gritar algo así como: “¡Por favor cómeme!” cuando sintió el vibrador volver a apagarse, justo cuando tenía los labios de Víctor casi sobre los propios—. Es una lástima que tengas que esperar hasta que la fiesta termine, si no se nos hará tarde.

Soltó un puchero involuntario ante eso, se apoyó en el cuerpo de su amado en busca de un abrazo y a pesar de la frustración sexual, la sonrisa se extendió en su rostro al escuchar la risa de Víctor.

—No te pongas así, ya tendremos nuestro tiempo a solas.

—Me has estimulado todo el día para que después no quieras hacerlo. —Lo pinchó con el dedo—. No necesito tanta preparación, prometo aguantar el dolor…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te folle rápido? —Víctor lo tomó de las mejillas, levantando su mentón parar observarlo de frente. Se sintió un tanto avergonzado al escuchar eso, sonaba muy descarado pero en parte era cierto, la frustración podía con él.

—Solo si mi Amo quiere… —Se mordió el labio, sabía que Víctor era débil ante ese gesto y por un momento pudo saborear la victoria. Pero el ruso tenía otros planes.

—Te has ganado un castigo por ser tan atrevido. —Una traviesa mano se deslizó a una de sus nalgas, apretando con fuerza y provocando que saltase un poco ante lo inesperado de agarre—. Está mal intentar tentar a tu Amo cuando ya te dije que no lo haremos aquí.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de reclamar y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, debía notarse el reproche en su mirada porque Víctor alzó un dedo, levantando una ceja en advertencia.

—¿Vas a seguir o quieres que tu castigo sea no correrte hoy?

—No… lo siento, Amo. No lo volveré a hacer —respondió, las palabras le habían sabido amargas en la boca, pero era excitante la forma en que Víctor lo reprendía.

—Muy bien. Ahora terminemos de trabajar para poder irnos de una vez, aún hay que ir a comprar algunos encargos de Phichit antes de la fiesta.

Tuvo que resignarse a esas órdenes. Víctor tenía razón, necesitaban enfocarse en terminar el trabajo, por lo que entre los dos avanzaron mucho más rápido, mientras Víctor se enfocaba en “conversar” (más bien discutir) con los proveedores, él podía terminar los pedidos de bodega de esa semana.

Cuando terminaron aún les sobraban quince minutos, se cambió de ropa rápidamente (Víctor le retiró las cuerdas para ir a la fiesta, tocando todo su cuerpo de forma bastante excesiva) y se dirigieron al centro de Tokio apresurados, a esa hora las calles estaban llenas y debían pasar primero a una tienda a comprar todas las chucherías que Phichit les había pedido.

Se sentía tan hogareño el comprar víveres con Víctor. Le gustaba poder elegir las cosas que llevarían, aunque el ruso muchas veces quería comprar cosas excesivamente caras o llevar toda una línea de sabores solo para probarlos, pero era parte de su personalidad y le encantaba, mientras más barreras eliminaban entre ellos, más fluido y sencillo salía todo entre los dos.

Volvieron al departamento caminando apresurados. Habían tomado un desvío por lo que estaban algo alejados, pero no lo suficiente como para necesitar de un taxi.

—¿Crees que Yura disfrute de la fiesta? Siempre ha sido un poco huraño con las cosas sociales. —Rompió el silencio Víctor.

—Creo que le gustará, aunque intentará demostrarlo lo menos posible. —Doblaron por una esquina, sentía las manos adoloridas por el peso de las bolsas pero no iba a quejarse, Víctor llevaba la mayoría.

—¿No sientes que estamos teniendo una vida muy movida ahora? —preguntó Víctor. Eso llamó su atención, pero la expresión relajada de su amado lo apaciguó.

—Sí, pero eso es bueno ¿no? Antes solo nos quedábamos en el departamento de alguno de los dos y solo hacíamos cositas todo el día —respondió, sintiendo un poco de calor en sus mejillas—. Y me encantaba, pero también me gusta poder compartir más tiempo contigo en otras partes, ha sido divertido ir a comer e ir al cine.

—¡Aún nos quedan muchos lugares por ir! —respondió Víctor entusiasmado. —Chris me contó de un restaurant que queda cerca de la pastelería, se llama “Le petit Eros”, dijo que el pastelero de allí era muy bueno.

—Mmm… ¿mejor que yo? —intentó molestarlo, logrando que Víctor riera.

—No recuerdo si dijo que era muy bueno o que estaba muy bueno.

—Típico de Chris. —Rio Yuuri, vislumbrando al fin el edificio donde vivía.

Siguieron conversando de cualquier cosa, las risas ahora eran parte de sus vidas y al llegar al fin al departamento, se vio con la sorpresa de que ya todos estaban allí esperándolos, bebiendo cerveza y cantando karaoke en su sala de estar.

Dejaron las compras sobre una de las mesas y se unieron a la celebración, era momento de compartir y despedirse, ya tendrían tiempo para reflexiones.

\---------------------------------------------

 

—Yura, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —Su hermano lo miró mucho más relajado de lo normal, a pesar de que no había deseado una fiesta de despedida al principio, ahora se veía feliz conversando con Otabek—. Quisiera decirte algo.

—Como quieras —aceptó el menor. Lo guió hasta el balcón de Yuuri seguido de un saltarín Makkachin, ahí tendrían más privacidad—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Cerró la puerta que daba al balcón para que nadie los escuchase, a pesar de que obviamente podían verlos conversar. Tuvo que dejar a Makka adentro e intentar no derretirse al ver la carita de cachorro abandonado que puso.

—¿Para qué tanto secretismo? ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Yuri directo al grano.

—Quería decirte algo… —titubeó un poco, solía ser directo, pero la mirada verde de su hermano parecía querer matarlo a veces y eso lo asustaba, por no mencionar sus patadas—. No sé cómo empezar.

—Decídelo y luego me buscas —respondió Yuri rodando los ojos y haciendo amago de retirarse.

—¡Espera! —puso la mano entre ambos para evitar que se fuese—. Quiero pedirte perdón.

Yuri fijó su mirada en él, había un deje de seriedad en sus ojos que le indicó lo molesto que realmente estaba su hermano.

—Perdón… Por todo —siguió— por haberte dejado solo en Rusia.

—No me dejaste solo, estaba con el viejo y mamá.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —Sus padres podían amarlos mucho, pero trabajaban todo el santo día—. Éramos tu y yo contra el mundo… Pero cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, huí. Debí decírtelo.

—Pero no estás arrepentido de haberte ido de St. Petersburgo —una mirada de Yura hacia otra dirección le hizo girar la cabeza, su hermano estaba mirando a Yuuri, el cual hablaba animadamente con Chris—, encontraste algo acá que no tenías en Rusia.

—No. No pienses que tú no eras mi hogar —interrumpió—. Lo que hice estuvo mal y aunque el haberme ido hizo que conociese a Yuuri, nunca debí irme sin decírtelo. Merecías que me despidiese de ti, no debí mezclar mis problemas con mamá contigo o con papá.

Yuri se quedó mirándolo, su expresión seria era difícil de descifrar, no entendía si estaba molesto o solo pensativo. Con su hermano nunca se sabía.

—Quería pedirte perdón por eso… y agradecerte por haber venido solo desde Rusia para acompañar a Yuuri cuando yo no podía hacerlo.

—No lo hice por el cerdo, vine a planificar mi futuro como cocinero, nada más. —Yurio desvió la mirada al decir eso, había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que le hizo sonreír.

—Como digas. Pero lo has acompañado y eso es lo que importa.

—El katsudon no necesita que lo acompañe… al final, puede que haya terminado acompañándome a mí.

Yuri bajó la mirada un momento, ahora visiblemente avergonzado por lo que había dicho, pero manteniendo la compostura. Era claro que su hermano aún no se acostumbraba a ser claro con sus sentimientos, pero estaba demostrando que podía mejorar en ello, aunque sea abriéndose de forma momentánea.

Tuvo un impulso y para variar, lo siguió sin pensar. Tomó a Yuri de los hombros y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, había extrañado tanto a su hermano… lamentaba muchas cosas que ocurrieron entre los dos, pero ahora entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era solucionar los problemas y encararlos de una vez por todas, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo.

—¿Es necesario que te pongas tan meloso? —Yurio reclamó, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

—Cuando eras pequeño adorabas mis abrazos. —Se soltó antes de que Yuri se decidiera a golpearlo—. Siempre que llorabas yo te cargaba y solo te calmabas en mis brazos.

—Hablas como un anciano. —Yurio rodó los ojos—. Ya no soy un niño.

—No… supongo que ya no lo eres —musitó pensativo. Le costaba no verlo como un niño, aún recordaba a Yura de bebé y lo mucho que adoraba cargarlo en sus brazos, en ese entonces sentía que solo él podía protegerlo del mundo.

El sonido de la puerta los hizo girar a ambos, Yuuri estaba en la entrada mirándolos con curiosidad.

—¿Qué hacen? —Yuuri salió al balcón, tenía una lata de cerveza en la mano.—. Phichit y Seung irán a comprar más cerveza, venía a preguntar si van a querer más…

—Yo sí —respondió, sacando su billetera y entregándole diez mil yenes a Yuuri—. Yura también quiere, ¿cierto?

—Terminé la mía hace rato. —Se encogió de hombros el adolescente—. No me vendría mal otra.

—¡Esto es demasiado dinero! —reprochó Yuuri espantado—. Solo queremos cervezas…

No alcanzó a decir más, porque Phichit apareció de pronto detrás de Yuuri y le arrebató el billete de las manos.

—Deja que don derrochador invite. —Phichit le guiñó un ojo ante el rostro indignado de Yuuri—. Así no compramos cerveza barata.

—Aprovecha para comprar algo de tequila, sé que a Yuuri y a ti les gusta —agregó, feliz de poder comprar las cosas que a su amado le gustaba.

—¡Víctor! —reclamó Yuuri.

—No seas pesado, Yuuri, el ricachón solo quiere lucirse contigo y tú no te dejas, ¿acaso no te he enseñado bien? —Phichit negaba con la cabeza en un gesto teatral—. Déjate querer.

—Muchas gracias, Víctor, volveremos de inmediato. —Seung apareció de pronto, tomando a Phichit de la mano, prácticamente lo arrastró lejos del balcón, dejándolos solos a los tres.

Un silencio cómodo se instaló, Yuuri se acercó a su lado, apoyándose en el balcón para mirar a la gente pasar, podía sentir la mirada de su hermano en los dos y tuvo que guardar silencio, esperando paciente a que este decidiera hablar, sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a Yuri.

—Voy a volver —declaró de pronto Yurio, logrando que Yuuri dejase de mirar el tránsito para dirigir su mirada a él—. Cuando termine de estudiar en Rusia volveré aquí a estudiar gastronomía.

La mirada de Yuuri se dulcificó ante esa declaración, adoraba la forma en que su amado podía entregar esas sonrisas cálidas a todo aquel que lo necesitara, aún cuando su lado posesivo en un momento solo las quería para sí mismo. Podía compartir las sonrisas de Yuuri con su hermano, más si al recibirlas podía ver un atisbo de relajación en el rostro del adolescente.

—Sabes que aquí tienes un hogar, no necesitas preguntar. —Yuuri se veía feliz, pero algo en su mirada denotaba nostalgia y le dieron ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza—. No quiero que te vayas… me gustaba tener compañía en el departamento.

—Lo sé. Cuando vuelva créeme que solo llegaré aquí —declaró el adolescente—. Aunque eso no significa que no debas ir a Rusia, el viejo te extraña y mamá también querrá verte. No olvides ir a verlos antes de que me vuelvan loco.

—En realidad, creo que cuando vuelvas tendrás que llegar al departamento de ambos. —Se acercó a Yuuri, abrazándolo por los hombros para atraerlo hacia él—. Estaremos los tres juntos como una familia.

Sintió la mirada de Yuuri sobre él y no dudó en guiñarle un ojo de forma coqueta, provocando una sonrisa avergonzada en su amado.

—¡Puaj! Si vas a estar tú tendré que pensármelo de nuevo —replicó su hermano con una mueca de fastidio—. Apenas puedo soportar lo empalagosos que son todo el tiempo.

—Mientras no abras la puerta de nuestra habitación todo estará bien —respondió Yuuri riéndose y con eso logró desatar una serie de críticas indignadas de su hermano, el cual reclamó las múltiples veces que los pilló besándose o dándose mimos en la sala de estar.

Se sentía en casa. Pleno y en familia junto a sus Yuris. Solo debía mirar al interior del departamento para ver a Makkachin corriendo entre los invitados, a Chris cantando en el karaoke con el mismo dramatismo mientras el idiota de Masumi le sonreía. Incluso la persistente mirada de Otabek sobre su hermano se le hacía parte de ese lindo panorama.

—Creo que Otabek te está esperando —interrumpió a su hermano, el cual ahora estaba conversando de algún videojuego random con Yuuri que no conocía.

Yurio miró hacia dentro y bastó con que sus miradas se cruzasen un momento para que este asintiera, como si hubiese tenido una conversación muda y rápida con el kazajo.

—Los veo dentro, no hagan cosas vergonzosas en el balcón si no quieren que les arroje agua.

—Lo intentaremos. —Se despidió al verlo entrar al departamento, dejándolo al fin solo con Yuuri.

Sentía la mirada de reojo de su amado, parecía debatirse entre hablarle y no hacerlo y ante eso solo pudo sonreír, poniéndose frente a él y acariciando su mejilla.

—¿En qué estás pensando tanto?

—¿A qué te referías con lo de “el departamento de ambos”? —Yuuri como nunca fue directo al grano, podía notar la ligera tensión en el aire ante esa interrogante y cómo Yuuri lo miraba fijo, esperando ansioso por una respuesta que él consideraba de lo más obvia.

—Me refiero a que… quiero vivir contigo —soltó de pronto. Mierda, hubiese deseado un discurso mucho más romántico pero la mirada de Yuuri tan intensa sobre él lo había aturdido un poco, no solía verlo sin lentes y con el pelo hacia atrás por lo que estaba un tanto embobado en ese momento—. Juntos… en un departamento de ambos.

—¿Y desde cuándo quieres eso? —insistió Yuuri, su tono de voz delatando algo de nerviosismo.

Lo tomó de la mano, apretando ligeramente para darle tranquilidad mientras dejaba escapar una sonrisa tranquila. Todo estaría bien, estaba con Yuuri y eso significaba un futuro feliz en su mayoría, al menos eso sí lo sabía.

—No lo sé. De mucho antes de ser consciente de cuánto te amo. Simplemente no lo sé, pero no le veo sentido a vivir separados, nos amamos ¿verdad? Nos complementamos y ya pasamos todo el tiempo en el departamento del otro, al final es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero el que cada uno tenga un departamento. —Se mordió el labio, ahora era él el nervioso, porque sentía que su alma pendía de la respuesta de Yuuri—. ¿No te gustaría vivir conmigo, Yuuri? Podríamos compartir nuestras vidas, ¿para qué esperar más?

¿Cuántas veces en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso por una pregunta? Había sido tan sencillo saber que estaba listo para dar un paso más con Yuuri, para dar todos los pasos que se vendrían adelante a su lado y solo hacía falta una respuesta, un monosílabo de parte de su amado sería capaz de llenar su departamento de vida y amor.

La mirada de Yuuri quemaba en su piel, pero no de una forma erótica como lo había sido su relación, sino con ese mismo dolor sanador que los había acompañado el último tiempo, como si su amado pudiese expiarlos a ambos del resto de sufrimiento que les quedaba.

¿Para qué esperar más?

—Contigo y Makkachin querrás decir —respondió de pronto Yuuri, y se le tornó hermosa la forma en que una sonrisa poco a poco se dibujaba en su rostro, sus ojos achinándose aún más de lo normal—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres verme todos los días, todo el día?

—Ya es algo que hacemos. —Lo tomó de la cintura, acercándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo. Quería sentir sus labios cerca, ese momento antes de besarse que resultaba tan mágico como el beso mismo—. ¿Quieres saltar al vacío conmigo? No puedo prometerte una vida sin sufrimiento, pero pondré todo de mi parte para que seamos felices juntos, cuidaré de ti cada día de mi vida.

—¿Dónde viviremos? —Yuuri acercó su rostro, dándole un beso esquimal que le supo a victoria.

—Si no me dices que sí directamente me vas a romper el corazón, Yuuri —dramatizó, dejando besos en su mejilla y deleitando sus manos con el agarre de su cintura. Pronto las risas de Yuuri resonaron en el balcón, siempre le daba cosquillas cuando dejaba besitos en su cuello y disfrutaba de ello, la risa del japonés era uno de sus sonidos preferidos.

—Vivamos juntos, Víctor. —Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas, le estaba regalando una sonrisa que sabía no le otorgaba a nadie más, una que las veces que había tenido el privilegio de ver le hacían pensar que estaban dedicadas de forma exclusiva a él.

“Esa sonrisa tiene mi nombre” pensó con una arrogancia que destilaba felicidad.

Siguieron repartiendo sonrisas y besos en ese balcón, no era necesario decir nada más, probablemente sería uno de sus últimos momentos allí y solo quería disfrutarlo besando a su amado como si no hubiese mañana.

El aeropuerto estaba atestado, la gente corría de un lado a otro sin importar los empujones que podían darse, era una mañana despejada y Yuuri tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba en un aeropuerto para otra despedida y aunque esta no era especialmente triste, no quería despedirse.

Yuri estaba más tranquilo de lo normal. Otabek y él se habían quedado en su departamento ese día, y ahora los cuatro junto a Víctor se encontraban esperando la llamada de los altavoces, ansiosos por la pronta despedida.

Miró de soslayo a Víctor. El ruso se veía tranquilo, la sonrisa amplia y con forma de corazón cada día era más duradera, mientras iba soltando todo el peso que siempre había cargado solo.

—Avisa cuando llegues —dijo de pronto Otabek, dirigiéndose a Yuri—. No sería agradable que desaparecieras.

—Ya te dije que no lo haré. Además, aún tenemos una videollamada pendiente—. Parecía que eso era algo íntimo de ellos a juzgar por cómo se miraban, por lo que tomó a Víctor de la mano y lentamente lo giró, fingiendo que estaban leyendo uno de los tantos carteles del aeropuerto. El apretón de Víctor le indicó que había entendido la indirecta.

—Lo sé, solo estoy preocupado… lo último que conversamos…

—No le des más vueltas, tenías razón al final. —Yuri hablaba en susurros, pero aun así era capaz de escuchar algo, aunque al parecer a ninguno de los dos parecía importarles mucho ser escuchados—. Viajarás a Rusia en invierno y nos veremos otra vez.

—Creo que deberíamos darles su espacio. —Le dijo Víctor, en un susurro bastante audible—. Estamos sobrando aquí.

—¡No empieces con tus tonterías! —Era obvio que Yurio lo escucharía, pero al menos logró sacarles una sonrisa a todos.

—¿Le avisaste a Adrik de que estás por tomar el avión? No olvides esperarlo en el aeropuerto, te irá a buscar.

—Katsudon, no empieces a actuar como mi madre. Das repelús. —La expresión de rechazo de Yurio era graciosa, pero él estaba hablando en serio al darle esas indicaciones.

—En realidad te veo más como un hermano menor —corrigió, sin sentirse incómodo en absoluto, no después de los meses que habían compartido juntos—. Y hablo en serio, no te olvides de avisar de cualquier eventualidad.

—Como digas, ya me llaman para el vuelo. —El llamado robótico para que los pasajeros se adentrasen les indicó que era el momento de despedirse.

El primero en acercarse fue Víctor, el cual envolvió al huraño adolescente en un apretado abrazo pese a las protestas de este. Notó que le decía algo al oído, porque de pronto Yurio se quedó quieto, atento a sus palabras. Una expresión extraña surcó su rostro, como una mezcla de resignación y paz. Cuando lo soltó, pudo ver algo de emoción en los ojos de su amado, el cual mostraba una sonrisa orgullosa hacia su hermano.

Los ojos del tigre de Rusia se fijaron en él y solo le quedó sonreír, porque sabía que a Yura no le gustaban tanto los abrazos y en ese momento estaba demasiado feliz como para recibir otro abrazo emotivo, no iba invadir su espacio.

—¿Te veré en navidad? —preguntó indeciso, sentía un apretón en el estómago y sabía que era porque no quería despedirse, a pesar de que era un “hasta pronto” lleno de esperanzas.

—Tal vez antes, no lo sé —respondió Yura encogiéndose de hombros—. No olvides que tenemos una partida online pendiente, no te atrevas a dejarme plantado.

—Jamás. —Sonrió.

Se quedó estático al recibir una suave sonrisa de Yurio, acompañado de un puño contra su hombro. Hasta olvidó soltar el quejido de dolor, porque sabía que pocas veces tendría el privilegio de ver esa sonrisa y no quería desperdiciar ese momento.

—Espero que tengas un lindo viaje hermanito, ya sabes que aquí siempre tendrás un hogar. —Víctor lo tomó de la mano nuevamente—. Envía nuestros saludos a mamá y papá.

—Siempre puedes llamarlos tú mismo y hacerlo.

—Lo haré.

Se apartaron un poco, dándole espacio al par de amigos para despedirse con más confianza. Yuuri sabía que esos dos tenían su propio ritmo e intimidad, por lo que no pretendía entrometerse en su despedida, por más que Víctor quisiese quedarse a escuchar.

La llamada sonó una vez más, anunciando el abordaje de los pasajeros por lo que la despedida había llegado a su fin, solo que esta vez no hubo lágrimas ni corazones rotos, solo sonrisas y promesas de volver a verse.

Solo muestras de amor y de un hogar que todos allí compartían, incluso Otabek por todas las veces que se fue a quedar a su departamento o que Yurio fue a quedarse al del kazajo.

Con una última sonrisa y despedida con sus manos, Yurio desapareció tras las puertas, dejándolos atrás para volver a Rusia.

—Volvamos a casa, Vitya, aún tenemos que ir a la pastelería. —Les habían dado permiso para llegar más tarde, pero eso solo significaba que habría aún más trabajo de lo normal.

Miró a Víctor por su falta de respuesta y se sorprendió al ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla, fue totalmente inesperado ya que el ruso se veía de lo más tranquilo mientras se despedía de su hermano.

Tomó su mejilla, limpiando esa lágrima y mirándolo preocupado ante esa inesperada muestra de emoción, Otabek estaba un tanto apartado de ellos por lo que preguntó el motivo de ese llanto.

—Me perdonó —contestó Víctor, su voz un tanto quebrada al decirlo en voz alta, salió en un susurro al principio, pero al sentirlo más real volvió a repetirlo—. Yura me perdonó.

—Vitya… —no supo qué responder, verlo así de quebrado frente a sus ojos lo impulsó a hacer lo único que se le ocurrió, envolverlo en un abrazo apretado, sujetar sus emociones juntos mientras Víctor se apoyaba en él.

Sentía los cambios venir y sabía que las lágrimas de su amado eran parte de estos.

___________________________________________

Tardó más de dos semanas en empacar todo.

Fue un caos. ¿Cómo se empacan tres años de su vida en tan poco espacio? Yuuri no tenía idea y tampoco supo cómo lo logró, aunque debía atribuir el 70% del trabajo a Phichit.

Sin su amigo no habría sabido qué hacer. Después de una larga conversación postcoital con Víctor, habían decidido vivir juntos en el departamento de este, ya que era mucho más grande y cómodo para ambos, aunque no estaba tan cercano al trabajo como el de Yuuri, pero al menos había espacio para ellos y una habitación de invitados, además, tenían todos sus “implementos grandes” allí y Makkachin estaba acostumbrado a ese espacio.

Por lo que comenzó a deshacerse de todo. El departamento no era amueblado cuando lo arrendó así que las cosas que había eran de él, gracias a Phichit pudo vender algunas cosas online rápidamente y tuvo que trasladar un sillón pequeño, un closet, un kotatsu, un futón y todos sus implementos de cocina al departamento de Víctor, además de toda su ropa y cosas de baño.

Al final, después de un arduo trabajo en el que todos sus amigos participaron y ayudaron, lograron despejar por completo el departamento de Yuuri, los pisos y paredes por completo vacíos.

Sus maletas estaban en la puerta junto a Víctor. Se detuvo un momento en medio de la sala, contemplando su alrededor y simplemente sintiendo el espacio que lo rodeaba, los recuerdos tanto buenos y malos embargándolo, porque sabía que ese era el fin de una etapa, saltar a un comienzo nuevo con Víctor implicaba una vida mucho más alocada y llena de amor y felicidad. Estaba acabando con un ciclo al despedirse de su departamento, del espacio que compartió con sí mismo en ese lugar y sabía que pronto se despediría de su propio control.

Sintió las manos de Víctor tocar sus hombros y deslizarse lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura, acercándolo en un abrazo suave que pretendía armonizar en ese momento íntimo que estaba teniendo en su propia cabeza.

Observó el balcón. Su lugar favorito en el mundo, aquel que había observado con tanto sufrimiento al llegar de Rusia, ese lugar donde había llorado todo su dolor y donde previamente había fantaseado todos sus sueños.

No quería sentirse tan emocional. Ahora su hogar estaba con Víctor y anhelaba dar ese paso, unirse en ese nuevo ritmo que mantendrían juntos y compartir todo lo que los rodeaba.

Estaba listo para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida.

—Prométeme que, si alguna vez dejamos Tokio, viviremos en un lugar que tenga un balcón —dijo, y se sorprendió de que su voz no sonase quebrada con lo emocionado que estaba.

—Lo prometo —respondió Víctor, con un deje de júbilo que venía cargando desde que habían comenzado a empacar sus cosas—. Y tendrás una vista mucho más preciosa que una calle atestada de gente, ya lo verás.

—Con el balcón me conformo —rio, girándose en sus brazos para quedar de frente. Recordaba lo nervioso que se ponía al tener a Víctor así de cerca, sus ojos zafiro siempre habían sido su debilidad y a pesar de que ya estaba más acostumbrado, seguía pensando que eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto alguna vez—. Pero mientras estés tu a mi lado.

—Hecho —aceptó Víctor con su típica sonrisa de corazón, acercándolo para dejar un dulce beso en sus labios antes de tomar una de las maletas—. ¿Estás listo para irte?

—Más que nunca —contestó, tomando el bolso que quedaba y, mirando una última vez hacia el vacío departamento, salió de este con el corazón martilleándole el pecho.

Aún tenían que afrontar muchos cambios, la vida con Víctor se le antojaba de lo más dulce.


End file.
